Az új kezdet
by Timaiosz
Summary: Ez a történet egy alternatív univerzumban játszódik. Egy kicsit elgondolkodtam azon, hogy mi lett volna, ha Sam nem csatlakozik a Légierőhöz és Ré nem tiltja meg az írást az abydosiaknak. Folytatás hamarosan.
1. Chapter 1

1. fejezet

Sam Carter még most majdnem két év távlatából is mély csodálattal tekintett a Csillagkapura. Életének elmúlt néhány évét ennek tanulmányozásának szentelte. Többet tudott róla, mint bárki más a Földön. De úgy látszik mégsem eleget, mert lassan három hete, hogy nem jutott tovább a kutatásaiban. Akármelyik úton is indult el, mindig zsákutcába jutott. A kapu energiaellátása okozta az álmatlan éjszakáit. A tárcsázó számítógép hardver része készen állt, a program apróbb pontatlanságait viszont csak a folyamatos és egyenletes energiaellátás biztosítása után tudták volna kijavítani.

- Doktornő!

- Igen? - riadt fel gondolataiból. Hammond tábornok állt mellette. Őt is ugyanúgy lenyűgözte az eléjük táruló látvány. - Van már bármi előrelépés?

- Sajnos nem, tábornok. Még mindig nem vagyunk képesek állandó és megfelelő erejű energiaellátást biztosítani. Sajnálom.

- Semmi gond, doktornő. Már az eddig elért eredményei is magukért beszélnek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogja oldani ezt a problémát is, - mosolygott rá a tábornok, akivel az elmúlt fél évben, mióta idehelyezték felügyelni a kutatásokat, nagyon jó barátok lettek.

A tábornok jó érzékkel hagyta a Parancsnokság tudósait egy kicsit hosszabb pórázon, mint azt a katonai szabályzat engedte volna. De hát a cél szentesíti az eszközt, és Sam Carter komoly vezetői képességekről tett tanúbizonyságot, mikor a legváltozatosabb tudományágakban jártas embereit terelte egy cél felé. Kevés olyan elhivatott emberrel találkozott pályafutása alatt, mint ez a civil asztrofizikus. Most viszont, már több, mint három hete megrekedt és képtelen volt továbblépni. Az eltelt idő alatt alig hagyta el a bázist, akkor is csak aludni ment haza, vagy tiszta ruháért, mikor a benti készletei elfogytak. Hammond nemrég utasítást adott, hogy alakítsanak ki neki egy szállást valamelyik üres helységben, amiből ebben a régi rakéta silóban nem volt hiány. Mivel a Csillagkapu egyenlőre még csak lábjegyzetként szerepelt a Pentagon költségvetésében és személyzettel sem voltak túlságosan eleresztve, nem okozott semmilyen problémát. A doktornő hálája nyilvánvaló volt. A tábornoknak viszont úgy tűnt, mintha öngólt lőtt volna, mert Sam most már szinte el sem hagyta a Parancsnokság területét, kivéve mikor a szokásos napi futóedzésére ment a környékbeli erdőbe. Most épp arra készült, hogy parancsba adja a nőnek, hogy legalább 72 óráig ne is jöjjön a környékre.

- Doktornő, tudom, hogy milyen elfoglaltak mostanában, viszont Siler őrmester jelentette, hogy jelenleg nincs semmilyen folyamatban lévő teszt vagy szimuláció, ami megkövetelné a jelenlétét…

- Tábornok…- vágott Sam a szavába, de Hammond nem hagyta magát.

- Arra akarok kilyukadni, hogy az elkövetkezendő három napban nem akarom meglátni a Parancsnokságon. Menjen haza, pihenjen egyet. Akár még dolgozhat is, de nem itt. Most péntek délután van, kedd reggel találkozunk - a tábornok hangja ellent mondás nem tűrő volt, és Sam ismerte már annyira, hogy tudja, mikor vitatkozhat vele és mikor nem. Beletörődően sóhajtott egy nagyot.

- Rendben, hazamegyek, de még van pár dolog, amit el kell intéznem.

- Jó pihenést, doktornő.

- Magának is, tábornok.

SJSJSJ

Sam még elintézte ügyes-bajos dolgait az irodájában, elzárta a bizalmas iratokat, lekapcsolta a számítógépeket. De mielőtt hazaindult volna, Siler őrmesterrel még beszélni akart.

Az őrmester, annak ellenére, hogy katona volt, nagyon jól beilleszkedett a civil tudósok csapatába, akik nagy elismeréssel adóztak a tiszthelyettes iránt. Siler őrmester beosztását tekintve 'csak' technikus volt, de a kezdet kezdete óta ezen a projekten dolgozott és szinte szivacsként szívta magába az információt. Az eltelt évek alatt az egyik legjobb ismerője lett a Csillagkapunak és a tárcsázó számítógépnek. Ráadásul rendelkezett azzal a képességgel, aminek az elméleti tudósok gyakran híján voltak, hogy a tudását képes volt gyakorlatban is kamatoztatni. Ha bármit ténylegesen, két kézzel kellett megszerelni, mindig ő volt az, aki megragadta a csavarhúzót és magabiztosan belevágott.

Sam most a kantinban talált rá az őrmesterre. Épp kávézott, és valamilyen tervrajzot tanulmányozott teljes átéléssel.

- Leülhetek? - kérdezte tőle, az egyik üres székre mutatva az asztalnál.

- Természetesen doktornő, - válaszolta az őrmester és visszatemetkezett a tervrajzba.

- Köszönöm, - ült le Sam, és ő is megnézte, hogy mi is olyan érdekes. A kapuszoba biztonsági rendszerének áramköri rajza volt az. - Szép kis délutáni olvasmány.

- Igen, asszonyom, - jött a kurta válasz. Siler nem igazán volt a szavak embere, inkább a tettei beszéltek helyette.

- A tábornok most adta parancsba, hogy három napig a környékre sem jöhetek, - újságolta a férfinak Sam, akinek ezzel végre fel tudta kelteni a figyelmét. - Azt is mondta a tábornok, hogy egy bizonyos őrmester jelentette neki, hogy jelenleg nincs semmilyen futó teszt vagy szimuláció, ami a személyes jelenlétemet igényelné, - Siler zavara egyértelmű volt. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy kis diák, akik csínytevésen értek.

- Én csak a legjobb tudásom szerint válaszoltam a tábornok kérdésére, - próbált ködösíteni.

- Ugyan már, nem maga volt az, aki egész héten azt szajkózta, hogy pihennem kellene?

- Hát, ez valóban igaz, - ismerte be Siler.

- Végül csak elérte a célját, - Sam arcán megjelent egy fél mosoly. - Kedd reggel találkozunk, addig tartsa a frontot, ha kérhetem. Ha bárkinek gondja támadna, - utalt Sam a tudósokra, akik néha a bolhából is elefántot tudtak csinálni, ha valami nem úgy történt a kutatásaikkal kapcsolatban, mint azt várták volna, - legyen szíves és értesítsen. A mobilomon elérhető leszek.

- Igen, asszonyom, - felelte katonásan Siler. - A legjobb tudásom szerint fogom felügyelni a nagyra nőtt óvodásokat - vigyorodott el az őrmester. Pontosan tudta, hogy Sam idejének, a saját véleménye szerint is, nagy részét tölti a tudóstársai és a katonai személyzet tagjai közötti súrlódások elsimításával.

- Köszönöm szépen, - Sam most már fülig érő szájjal vigyorgott. - Egyébként miért van még itt? Már rég lejárt a munkaideje, és nincs szolgálatban sem.

- Az asszony elment meglátogatni az anyukáját és vitte a lányokat is, - magyarázta Siler, aki a családjával kapcsolatban viszont nagyon is bőbeszédű volt. A bázison mindenki tudta, hogy Siler imádja mind a négy lányát, és az is köztudomású volt, hogy az anyósával viszont nem jött ki túl jól.

- Á, már értem, - bólogatott mindentudóan Sam, aki mint a közvetlen munkatársa, már nagyon sok sztorit hallott 'a lányok' ügyes-bajos dolgairól. - Most akkor pontosan miért is maradt bent, csak hogy tudjam, ha esetleg valaki rákérdez.

- Doktor Sam Carter hétvégi elfoglaltsága miatt, sajnos az utolsó pillanatban le kellett mondanom az utazást, - ingatta a fejét látszólagos szomorúsággal Siler, de a szája sarkában kis félmosoly ült.

- Most már minden teljesen világos, - kacagott fel Sam és felállt. - Akkor jó munkát a hétvégére.

- Köszönöm, asszonyom. Önnek meg jó pihenést.

- Valószínűleg a hétvégén is dolgozni fogok, mert egyszerűen nem hagy nyugodni az energiaellátás, - válaszolta Sam és látta, hogy Siler csak a fejét ingatja.

- Ha szabad javasolnom, inkább kapcsolódjon ki. Higgye el, ha egy kicsit mással is foglalkozik, a megoldás be fog ugrani. Én mindig ezt csinálom, ha valamivel nem boldogulok.

- Talán megfogadom a javaslatát, köszönöm. Jó munkát, őrmester.

- Jó pihenést, asszonyom.

SJSJSJ

Sam megfogadta Siler tanácsát és eldöntötte, hogy a hétvégén eleget tesz egy régóta esedékes látogatásnak. Korábbi professzora, Ernest Littlefield, és a felesége, Catherine Landford már hónapok óta rendszeresen hívták, hogy töltse náluk a hétvégét.

Littlefield professzor, elismert asztrofizikus volt, aki még nyugdíjba vonulása után is bejárt előadást tartani az egyik közeli egyetemre. Sam az egyetem elvégzése után pár évig a tanársegédjeként is dolgozott. Az idős férfi volt az, aki beajánlotta őt a Parancsnokságra. Mikor két éve, a tervezett visszavonulása előtt pár héttel Littlefield professzor egy sétára invitálta a közeli parkba, Sam még csak nem is sejtette, hogy mennyire meg fogja változtatni az életét az a pár órás eszmecsere. Korábban is tudta, hogy a professzor rendszeresen el-eltűnik egy-két hétre, és ilyenkor ő tartotta meg az előadásait, de arról fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van ilyenkor, és arról meg végképp nem tudott semmit sem, hogy pontosan mit is csinál. A professzor elmondta, hogy a kormány megkérte, hogy ajánljon valakit maga helyett, aki folytatná a megkezdett kutatásait. Természetesen még ekkor sem mondta el, hogy pontosan miről van szó, csak annyit, hogyha mégsem fogadja el a megbízást, akkor arról, amit ott látott és hallott, soha senkinek sem beszélhet.

- De higgye el Sam, ez a kutatás talán a legfontosabb felfedezés lehet az emberiség életében, - tette hozzá mosolyogva a professzor, aki nagyon jól ismerte Samet és pontosan tudta, hogy milyen húrokat kell megpengetnie ahhoz, hogy a kívánt célt elérje.

- Rendben van professzor, kíváncsivá tett. Hová kell mennem? - és ezzel a kérdéssel kezdődött el Sam életének következő fejezete. Meghívott előadóként néha még mindig tartott előadást, de az utóbbi évek során elért eredményeit nem oszthatta meg a diákokkal és a kollégáival sem. Pedig azokból akadtak bőven. Több tudományág jelentős eredményeiről bizonyították be, hogy részben, vagy teljesen tévesek, de a titoktartási kötelezettség megakadályozta őket abban, hogy felfedjék az igazságot a kollégáik előtt. Ha bármelyikük is publikálni akart, akkor a tábornok engedélyével tehette meg, és ez nem fordult elő túl gyakran. Több kolléga is távozott már a Parancsnokságról amiatt, hogy nem tudtak együtt élni a szigorú szabályokkal. Sam nem ilyen volt, őt nem a tudóstársai megbecsülése érdekelte, hanem az igazság maga. Az, hogy erről csak egy maroknyi ember tud, nemigen zavarta. Hammond tábornok engedélyével, Littlefield professzornak részletesen beszámolt az elért eredményekről és a korábbi tanára többször is remek ötletekkel állt elő a folytatással kapcsolatban. Abban reménykedett, hogy ez most is így lesz.

A megbeszéltek szerint ebédre ért oda. Az idős házaspár szeretettel üdvözölte.

- Sam, de jó hogy el tudott jönni, már nagyon vártuk, hogy beszámoljon a legújabb fejleményekről - ölelte át mosolyogva Catherine.

- Én is nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagyok, bár az igazat megvallva, szinte kiraktak a bázisról. Hammond tábornok parancsba adta, hogy kedd reggelig nem mehetek vissza - vallotta be a színtiszta igazat Sam.

- Nem dolgoztam együtt vele, de sokat hallottam tábornokról, és a helyében nem szegülnék ellen egy ilyen parancsnak - jelentette ki a professzor félig komolyan, félig nevetve. - Talán menjünk ki a kertbe, ott is ebédelhetnénk, nagyon kellemes ez a tavaszi idő, - invitálta Samet.

Catherine már mindent előkészített, így rögtön asztalhoz is ülhettek. Bár Samnek már viszketett a tenyere a türelmetlenségtől és szerette volna előhozni a problémáját, de ismerte már annyira a házaspárt, hogy tudja csak az ebéd utáni kávézás alatt érdemes bármilyen az asztrofizikával vagy a kutatással kapcsolatos témát felvetnie, így csak élvezte a finom ebédet és gyönyörködött a házban és a kertben.

Mindkettőn látszott, hogy nagy szeretettel gondozzák és a földszintes épületből szinte áradt az otthonosság. A berendezés nagy részét Catherine leletei alkották, aki elismert régészként tevékenykedett egészen addig, míg Ernesttel egy időben vissza nem vonult ő is, hogy kettesben élvezzék a nyugdíjas éveiket. Sam ismerte a fiúkat, Jamest és a lányukat Emily-t is. Ők már mindketten rég kirepültek a családi fészekből és már három unokával meg is örvendeztették a szüleiket.

A Csillagkapu programban Catherine is részt vett, ráadásul, ahogy Sam a jelentések áttanulmányozása után megtudta, az ő apja volt az, aki megtalálta a szerkezetet Egyiptomban. A lelet mellett talált kőtáblákon lévő felirat lefordítása is az ő nevéhez fűződik, de a hét jel kifogott rajta is. Azoknak a jelentésére Sam jött rá, alig pár héttel azután, hogy a Parancsnokságra került. Még ma is emlékezett az érzésre, mikor ráébredt arra, hogy azok tulajdonképpen koordináták és nem hieroglifák. Mikor elújságolta Ernestnek és Catherine-nek a két idős ember egymásra nézett és összemosolyogtak. Ernest finoman biccentett a feleségének, aki megcsóválta a fejét. Sam akkor nem tudta ezt mire vélni, de a felfedezés miatt érzett öröme gyorsan feledtette vele ezt a kis közjátékot.

- És mi újság a Parancsnokságon? - tette fel várva várt kérdést, a kávéját kevergetve a professzor.

- Hát, minden rendben van… - kezdte Sam, de soha nem tudott jól füllenteni, és Littlefield már ismerhette annyira, hogy lássa rajta, valójában nincs minden rendben, mert felvont szemöldökkel, kétkedő tekintettel nézett rá a kávéscsészéje felett.

- Sam, hány éve is ismerjük már egymást? - kérdezte jóindulatúan.

- Tudom, tudom…- mondta Sam és nagyot sóhajtva belekezdett az energiaellátás témájába. A két asztrofizikus annyira belemélyedt a beszélgetésbe, hogy szinte észre sem vette, ahogy Catherine mindenttudó mosollyal az arcán besétált a házba, magukra hagyva őket.

Az eszmecserét egészen éjszakába nyúlóan folytatták, csak a kora esti lehülés miatt bent a kényelmes, meleg házban beszélgettek. Már kilenc óra is elmúlt, mikor Littlefield bokros teendőire, pontosabban egy japán kollégájával folytatott sakkpartira hivatkozva elnézést kért és magára hagyta Samet a gondolataival. Az energiaellátás kérdésére ugyan nem tudtak pontot tenni, de számtalan, a kutatási területükhöz kapcsolódó újdonságot megtárgyaltak.

- Nem éhes, kedvesem? - kérdezte Catherine, felrázva Samet a merengéséből.

- Ó, Catherine. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy így belemerültünk a beszélgetésbe…- kezdett mentegetőzni bűntudatosan Sam, mert így magára hagyták az asszonyt egész délután.

- Semmi gond, Sam. Nekem is megvan a magam dolga. A jövő héten előadást tartok egy konferencián, és még nem vagyok vele teljesen elégedett, - jelentette ki az asszony. - Még nem válaszolt a kérdésemre. Nem éhes?

- De nagyon, köszönöm szépen, - felelte hálásan Sam. Igazán csodálta ezt az asszonyt. Catherine Langford mindent elért, amit akart. Férjhez ment az egyetlen igaz szerelméhez, született két gyönyörű gyereke és már van három unokája. Ráadásul, és nem utolsó sorban, világszerte elismert régész volt. Sam csak követendő példaként tudott rá gondolni.

- Jöjjön, készítettem néhány szendvicset, megehetjük a konyhában, - mosolygott a fiatal nőre Catherine.

SJSJSJ

- Mi nyomasztja, Sam? - a kérdést Catherine tette fel, három szendviccsel később egy nagy bögre csipkebogyó teát kortyolgatva. Sam a sajátját már lassan két perce kevergette, annak ellenére, hogy még nem is rakott bele cukrot. Gondolatban teljesen máshol járt. Aggasztotta az energia ellátás, és a lehetőség, hogy talán csalódást okoz a professzornak, és ezt egyáltalán nem akarta.

- Ó, bocsánat, elgondolkodtam.

- Azt láttam, de nem kell elnézést kérnie. Tudok segíteni valamit?

- Hát, hacsak nem tud egy tökéletes megoldást arra, hogyan lehetne megoldani a földi energiahordozók összekapcsolását a Csillagkapu kristályaival, akkor sajnos nem, - mondta lemondó sóhajjal Sam. Catherine mindenttudó mosollyal cukrot tett a teájába.

- Sam, azt hiszem még nem meséltem magának arról, hogy mikor Ernestet felkérték, hogy javasoljon valaki maga helyet, aki képes folytatni a munkáját, ő azt felelte nekik, hogy egyetlen egy ember van, akit elég okosnak és elhivatottnak ismer ahhoz, hogy egy ekkora horderejű munkát folytatni tudjon, és ez maga volt, Sam. Ernest senki mást nem kérdezett meg, és a Légierőnek is megmondta, hogy ha maga nem vállalja, akkor nekik kell valakit találniuk, - Catherine ivott egy korty teát, várta, míg a szavai leülepednek Samben. Elgondolkodva nézte végig a lányt, csinos volt és fiatal, hosszú, szőke hajjal, gyönyörű arccal és olyan mély, kék szemekkel, amiket hosszú élete során még nem látott, de nem is a külsőségek voltak azok, amik megragadták benne, hanem az a mérhetetlen lelkesedés, amivel belevetette magát a feladatba. Először ő is kételkedett Ernest választásában, nem tudta elképzelni, hogy tényleg képes lesz felnőni a feladathoz, de tévedett, ami nem gyakran esett meg vele. De okos nőként képes volt felismerni és elismerni, ha hibázott. Délután Ernest pillantása szavak nélkül is elmondta neki, hogy 'Látod, igazam volt!'. A lány viszont most segítségre szorult, és ő kész volt rá, hogy megadja neki a kellő bátorítást.

- Sam, én tudom és hiszem, hogy nincs olyan kérdés, amit maga meg ne tudna oldani. Ráadásul az elmúlt két évben a program többet fejlődött, mint előtte két évtized alatt. Ne aggódjon, meg fogja oldani.

- Remélem igaza lesz, - sóhajtott nagyot Sam, de Catherine bátorító szavai jól estek neki.

SJSJSJ

Kedd reggel Sam pontban reggel hétkor hajtott el a kapu előtt. Odabent még alig lézengett valaki, de ő szeretett korán érkezni. Átnézni a napi feladatokat, mielőtt megérkeznek a többiek. Mint mindig, most is a kantinban reggelizett. Elgondolkodva turkálta a reggelijét és épp a hétvégén töprengett, mikor villámcsapásszerűen beugrott neki a megoldás. Arcán üdvözült mosollyal, szinte rohant vissza az irodájába, hogy ellenőrizhesse az ötletét. Mikor Siler őrmester nyolc órakor szolgálatra jelentkezett, Sam már javában futtatott egy szimulációt.

- Jó reggelt, asszonyom! - köszöntötte az őrmester, de ő annyira belefeledkezett a munkába, hogy még köszönni is elfelejtett.

- Megvan, Siler! Kitaláltam, hogyan kapcsolhatnánk össze a két rendszert! És ezt magának köszönhettem, na meg a tábornoknak, ha nem zavarnak el a bázisról, akkor nem megyek el Littlefield professzorhoz, és akkor nem mesél nekem erről az újfajta szupravezetőről, amit kanadai tudósok dolgoztak ki, - hadarta Sam az elképedt férfinak. - Már el is kezdtem futtatni egy szimulációt, hogy az új anyag paraméterei megfelelnek-e a célnak. Remélem, sikerülni fog. Azt viszont még meg kell oldanunk, hogyan hűtsük le az anyagot… - folytatta Sam a magyarázatot, és Siler mosolyogva bólogatott. - … és ha ezt megoldottuk, akkor készen is vagyunk az első próbaindításra.

- Ez nagyon jó hír, doktornő. Hammond tábornokot tájékoztatta már? - tette fel a kérdést Siler.

- Majd, ha sikeres lesz a szimuláció! Csak akkor, nem akarom feleslegesen borzolni a kedélyeket, - Sam maga is próbált megnyugodni, de nem túl sok sikerrel.

SJSJSJ

Délelőtt tizenegy óra körül Hammond tábornok ajtaján kopogtattak. A tábornok épp a biztonsági ellenőrzésről szóló jelentést futotta át, de mivel a bázison nem túl sok minden történt, elég unalmas olvasmány volt, ezért cseppet sem bánta, hogy félrerakhatja.

- Szabad, - szólt ki és az ajtó nyomban kivágódott. Sam Carter viharzott be rajta, nyomában Siler őrmesterrel és egy halom papírt lobogtattak.

- Tábornok! Megoldottuk az energiaellátás kérdését. A szimulációk szerint egy újfajta szupravezető képes arra, hogy az esetleges energiaingadozásokat kezelje, persze a hatalmas energiamennyiség miatt gond lehet a hűtéssel, de ez csak részletkérdés. Az ellenállásokat is módosítani kell, de Siler őrmester a terveim alapján képes lesz megoldani…- Sam végre levegőt is vett, így a tábornok végre szóhoz jutott.

- Doktornő! Ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy készen állunk egy próbaindításra? - kérdezte a nőtől.

- Még kell egy kis idő, hogy mindent ellenőrizünk… - mondta magabiztosan Sam, - de igen, hamarosan készen állunk egy próbaindításra.

SJSJSJ

Hammond tábornoknak jó előre készen állt a forgatókönyve erre az esetre. Csak egy telefonhívás és már be is indult a gépezet.

Azóta a bázison felpezsdült az élet. Az 'Ébredés' fedőnevet viselő terv végrehajtásra került. A Parancsnokságon dolgozók létszáma megtízszereződött. Katonák, orvosok, tudósok és a kisegítő személyzet tagjai is szép számmal érkeztek. Hammond tábornok végre elemében érezte magát. Már csak néhányan hiányoztak azok közül, akiket az elmúlt két évben, a felkészülés ideje alatt saját maga válogatott össze a Légierő legjobbjai közül. Minden posztra volt tartalék embere is, de alig néhány esetben fordult elő, hogy az első számú jelölt nem fogadta el a felajánlott beosztást.

Mivel úgy fogadta el a kinevezést, hogy szabad kezet kap mindenben, egy merész lépésre szánta el magát. Vissza akart hívni valakit nyugállományból, hogy ő legyen az egyes számú csapatának a vezetője, és mint ilyen az ő helyettese. A Légierő vezetése nem igazán volt oda az ötletért, hogy egy már nyugállományba vonult tisztjét újra állományba vegye, mikor olyan sok jó képességű, fiatal katonatiszt szolgált az állományában. De Hammond tábornok ragaszkodott az elképzeléséhez.

Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill ezredes. Az aktája önmagáért beszélt. Elég hosszú olvasnivaló volt, tekintettel az ezredes igencsak érdekes pályafutására. Szinte az összes létező hadszíntéren megfordult már, ahol hivatalosan vagy nem hivatalosan hadműveleteket hajtottak végre. Egy sor kitűntetést is kapott, sebesülésért és a bátorságáért. Fenyítései is szép számmal voltak, ezt Hammondnak is el kellett ismernie, ráadásul pár éve elvesztette a fiát egy sajnálatos balesetben, nemrég pedig kimondták a válását is. De ő az új információk birtokában is kitartott a döntése mellett. Az ezredes helytállásáról és bátorságáról ugyanis regék szóltak, és ha csak a fele igaz még annak is, ami a hivatalos jelentésekben szerepelt, akkor ő volt azaz ember, aki kellett neki.

Az ezredessel csak annyit közöltek előzetesen, hogy egy nagyon különleges csapatnak keresnek parancsnokot és a feladat veszélyes is lehet. A tábornoknak viszont az jelentették, hogy mintha az ezredes szeme felcsillant volna, mikor ezt meghallotta. Nem sokat gondolkodott, elfogadja-e a megbízást.

A CSK-1 másik tagját maga az ezredes javasolta, mikor az előzetes személyi elbeszélgetésre sort kerítettek pár hete. Charles Kawalsky őrnagy. A tábornok róla is hallott már, az ezredes aktájában bukkant fel többször is a neve. Az őrnagy szinte árnyékként követte az ezredest akárhová is helyezték az elmúlt években. O'Neill nyugdíjba vonulása után, még a Légierő kötelékében maradt, de átkérte magát kiképzőnek. A jelenlegi felettese nagyon jó értékeléseket adott róla. Hammond tábornok ennek ellenére bevetette a régi kapcsolatait, hogy további információkat szerezzen erről az emberről, de bárki akit csak megkérdezett, csak a legjobbakat mondta az őrnagyról. Mikor felmerült az ezredes neve is, akkor mindenki elismerően bólogatni kezdett, mondván, hogy nincs olyan feladat, amit ez a két ember meg ne tudna oldani. Így ő is bekerült a csapatba.

Hammond tábornok tervei szerint doktor Sam Carter is a CSK-1 tagjai közé tartozna. A doktornő szerencsére pozitívan fogadta az ötletét, de azért közölte a kétségeit azzal kapcsolatban, hogy a csapat többi tagja hogyan fogadja majd egy civil tudós jelenlétét, aki ráadásul nő.

- Ez miatt egy cseppet se aggódjon, doktornő, - nyugtatta meg mosolyogva a tábornok. - Először is a parancs, az parancs, nincs apelláta, ráadásul tudom, hogy jól helyt fog állni köztük. A tudása a Csillagkapuról viszont felbecsülhetetlen értékű lehet odaát.

Ha a nőnek még bármi kétsége is volt, azt nem mutatta, helyette inkább hozzáfogott, hogy minél hamarabb megtalálja a tudósok között azt, aki át tudja venni a vezető szerepet, amíg ő mással van elfoglalva. A választása Dr. Rodney McKay-re esett, aki ugyan nem volt egy egyszerű személyiség, de megvolt a tartása hozzá, hogy kiálljon a tudósok mellett szükség esetén.

- Rendben, elfogadom a döntését. Biztos, hogy jól meggondolta? - kérdezte a tábornok, akinek a madarak csiripelték, hogy a két asztrofizikus nem mindig értett egyet.

- Igen, teljesen biztos vagyok benne. Rajtam kívül ő tud legtöbbet erről a technológiáról. Nem lennék elfogulatlan tudós, ha hagynám, hogy befolyásoljon a jelleme, - felelte Sam, majd nagyot sóhajtott a gondolatra, hogy McKay lesz a helyettese.

Három már megvan. Hammond elégedett volt magával. A negyedik tag személye viszont még kérdéses volt. Több jelöltje is volt, de nem akarta elsietni a választást. Előtte ki akarta kérni O'Neill ezredes véleményét is a kérdésben. Így egyenlőnre félrerakta a jelöltek listáját. Nem túl sok név volt rajta, és amelyikük nem kerül be a CSK-1-be, arra is vár még jó néhány üres poszt a többi csapatban.

SJSJSJ

Hammond tábornok épp haza készülődött egy fárasztó pénteki nap után, mikor kopogtattak az ajtaján.

- Szabad, - szólt ki nagyot sóhajtva, minden vágya az volt, hogy hazamenjen az unokáihoz, akiket a szüleik épp erre a hétvégére hoztak el látogatóba, amíg ők megünneplik a házassági évfordulójukat.

Az ajtón Davis őrmester lépett be. A beosztását tekintve ő is technikus volt, de munkája ennél sokkal szerteágazóbb volt. A tábornok nem hivatalos segédje is volt. Természetesen volt hivatalos segédje is Samuels őrnagy személyében, de a Légierőben eltelt évek megtanították arra, hogy százszor többet ér, ha egy 'öreg' őrmester, mintha egy fiatal tiszt tartja rajta az ujját a katonai szervezet pulzusán. Davis olyan dolgokról is tudott a bázison, amire egy tisztnek esélye sem lett volna.

- Uram, van egy kis biztonsági problémánk, - jelentette a férfi, és a tábornok szíve egy pillanatra megállt, hogy utána hevesen dobogni kezdjen.

- Mi történt, őrmester? - kérdezte nyugodt hangon. Legfeljebb csak egy szívmonitor tudta volna jelezni a pulzusa változását, az arckifejezése nem.

- Valami rendszeresen beindítja a külső kerítés jelzőrendszerét. A kamerákon viszont nem látható semmi sem. A kiküldött csapatok nem találtak senkit sem, pedig alaposan átfésülték a területet, - jelentette Davis.

- Lehet, hogy meghibásodás történt? - kérdezte a tábornok, bár nem igazán hitt benne, hisz a kerítést alig pár hete húzták fel, mikor 'komolyra' fordult a helyzet. A biztonságiak vezetője, Wood őrnagy, akkurátus ember volt, aki nagyon komolyan vette a feladatát, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a technikusok rendszeresen leellenőrizzék a rendszert, csak most épp szabadnapja volt. És Murphy törvénye szerint természetesen most kellett valaminek történnie. Hammond remélte, hogy nem kell visszarendelni az őrnagyot.

- Nem hiszem, tábornok úr. Szerintem inkább a nyulak okozhatják a problémát, - mondta Davis.

- A nyulak? Hogy jöhettek be ide a nyulak? Talán lyuk van a kerítésen? Nem kellett volna ezt jeleznie a rendszernek? - Hammond tábornok fejében csak úgy cikáztak a rosszabbnál rosszabb forgatókönyvek azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi történhet a bázissal, ha már néhány nyuszi is képes volt kijátszani a biztonsági rendszert. Gondolatban már ott járt, hogy vajon Wood őrnagy fejét most rögtön, vagy csak a hadbírósági tárgyalás után válassza-e el a testétől mindörökre.

- Hát, tábornok úr szerintem inkább az történhetett, hogy a nyuszik bent maradtak a kerítésen belül és nem tudnak kimenni, - jelentette az őrmester, és Wood őrnagy esélyei, hogy megéli a következő születésnapját kezdtek egyre jobbak lenni.

- Van valamilyen javaslata őrmester?

- Tábornok úr, Makepeace ezredes már napok óta keres olyan feladatot, ahol felmérhetné az emberei felkészültségét a terepen.

- Rendben van, mehetnek, de a nyulaknak nem eshet bántódásuk, mert ha valaha is az unokáim fülébe jut, hogy parancsot adtam rá, hogy lelőjék őket, soha többé nem állnak velem szóba, - mondta megkönnyebbülten a tábornok.

- Értettem. Nem árt egy kis nehezítés sem a fiúknak, uram, - vigyorodott el az őrmester.

- Leléphet őrmester, - adta ki az utasítást a tábornok, aki már nagyon szeretett volna otthon lenni, hogy jól kipihenje magát és játsszon egy nagyot az unokáival. Mert hétfőn délelőtt 10 órakor kellett jelentkeznie nála a CSK-1 leendő parancsnokának és beosztottjának. Hosszú nap lesz.

SJSJSJ

Jack O'Neill nagyot sóhajtva lépett be a O'Malley ajtaján. Vasárnap este volt és másnap reggel 10-kor kellett jelentkeznie Hammond tábornoknál, úgyhogy nem akart sokáig maradni, de ha Charles Kawalsky hívja meg egy sörre, akkor arra nem mondhat nemet. Megszámolni sem tudta, hogy hányszor mentette meg az őrnagy az életét, és természetesen vica-verza. Bár ahogy Kawalsky-t ismerte, ő biztos napra pontosan emlékszik mindegyik alkalomra.

Hát ezért volt most itt, az O'Malley-ben, ahol állítólag az egész állam legjobb steakjét lehetett kapni. Legalábbis az ingatlanügynök ezt állította, mikor tegnap kifizette neki az új háza vételárát. A pasassal madarat lehetett volna fogatni, mikor egy hete felhívta telefonon, hogy házat vásárolna környéken. A kis ház, amit harmadikként mutatott meg, már jó ideje üresen állt és bőven volt vele tennivaló, viszont nem volt túl messze a bázistól. Amint meglátta kilátást rögtön tudta, hogy ez lesz az ő otthona. Szerencsére az előző tulajdonosok otthagyták a bútorokat, így ezzel sem volt gondja. Majd később apránként kicseréli őket a saját ízlése szerint. A válás után otthagyott Sarah-nak mindent a házban. A Charlie-val kapcsolatos emléktárgyakat felosztották egymás között. A régi fényképeket, a játékokat. Most már ott voltak egytől egyig az új házának hálószobájában, az egyenlőnre még üres könyvespolcra kirakosgatva. Ma reggel is, ahogy rápillantott a fényképekre, elöntötték az emlékek. Jók és rosszak is. Elgondolkodott rajta, hogy esetleg elrakja a tárgyakat, de elvetette az ötletet, mert pontosan tudta, hogy a fia emléke akkor is kísértené.

A feltörő emlékek és a lehetséges veszély volt az, ami miatt elfogadta ezt a megbízást. Kellett valamilyen célt találnia magának, különben beleőrült volna a bűntudatba. A baleset, mert így gondolt rá - habár pontosan tudta, hogy az ő hibája volt - utáni első hónapokra alig emlékezett. Az alkohol viszont csak ideig-óráig hozott feledést. Mire azonban ráébredt a tévedésére, Sarah már elhidegült tőle. A válás kimondása után, Sarah azt mondta neki, hogy nem az ő hibája volt, de ő nem hitt neki. A bűntudata és a fájdalma az eltelt évek alatt szemernyit sem csillapodott. Az elején az is megfordult a fejében, hogy véget vett az egésznek, de nem tudta rászánni magát, Sarah miatt. Épp eleget szenvedett már. Valamit viszont kezdenie kellett magával, és ekkor jött ez az ajánlat, amin kapva kapott. Bár miután megtudta, hogy a Cheyenne hegy belsejében egy mélyűri kutatóállomás van, egy kicsit elbizonytalanodott, hogy tényleg jó döntés volt-e. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi lehet itt olyan veszélyes. Ha viszont jobban belegondolt, a Légierő egyvalamiben mindig is nagyon jó volt, még hozzá a titoktartásban.

Üvegcsörömpölés hangjára riadt fel a gondolataiból. Egy pohár összetört, ahogy a hang irányába nézett, egy fiatal nőt és egy férfit pillantott meg, amint épp szalvétával próbálják meg felitatni az asztalra kifolyt sört. Kár a sörért, gondolta Jack. Tekintette a nőre vándorolt, akinek hosszú, szőke haja volt és nagyon szép arca, és mintha megérezte volna, hogy figyelik, mert hirtelen felpillantott és Jack meglátta a legszebb kék szempárt a Föld kerekségen. A lélegzete is elakadt. Sarah kivételével nem volt nő, aki ekkora hatással lett volna rá. Nagyot nyelt és elfordította a fejét. Miközben megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből a nőt, aki valószínűleg épp a barátjával randizott, szemével Kawalsky-t kereste. Egy eldugott kis asztalnál találta meg, a fal mellett.

- Kawalsky, hogy van! - üdvözölte, mikor odaért az asztalhoz.

- Ezredes! De örülök, hogy találkoztunk! - állt fel Kawalsky, hogy kezet fogjanak. - Ősidők óta nem láttam!

- Hát igen, ezzel jár a nyugállomány, - felelte Jack és helyet foglalt. Mikor megjelent a pincérnő, mindketten a ház specialitását rendelték, bármi is legyen az és hozzá természetesen sört.

- Hát el kell mondanom, uram, hogy eléggé meglepett, mikor felhívtak és elmondták, hogy Ön kért ide erre a feladatra, - Kawalsky-nak soha nem volt erőssége a mellébeszélés, inkább a tettek embere volt. Pocsék diplomata lett volna belőle, és nemcsak ebben a kérdésben hasonlítottak egymásra ők ketten.

- Gondolja Kawalsky, hogy belevágtam volna ebbe az egészbe, úgy, hogy nem maga fedezi a seggemet? - kérdezte Jack mosolyogva.

- Hát, a kiképzés szép és jó dolog, de azért már hiányzott az igazi csihi-puhi, meg az izgalom. Teljesen elkényelmesedtem, - vigyorgott rá vissza Kawalsky. - Ezredes, tud már esetleg valami konkrétat? Mert nem akarok nagyzolónak tűnni, de nem hiszem, hogy egy sima kutatóállomáson állhat elő olyan vészhelyzet, ami miatt visszarángatják magát nyugállományból, - tette fel az őrnagy a nagy kérdést.

- Egyenlőre én sem tudok többet, őrnagy, mint amit magával is közöltek.

- Hát pedig, amit eddig elmondtak nekünk, az egy nagy humbug, - dőlt előre ültében egy kicsit az őrnagy. - Körbenézett már itt, ezredes?

- Igen, Kawalsky, én is észrevettem, - felelte O'Neill, és ismét körbepillantott a bár vendégein. Épp elég ideje volt katona ahhoz, hogy felismerjen egy hasonszőrűt egyenruha nélkül is. Elég volt csak a hajviseletüket és a ruházatuk rendezettségét megnéznie. A katonák még a civil ruházatot is sokkal pedánsabban hordták, mint egy átlag ember. Itt pedig hemzsegtek a katonák és nem a papírhuszárok, hanem azok, akik pontosan tudták, hogy a fegyvert hogyan is kell a lehető leghatásosabban használni. Látszott a mozgásukon, hogy edzettek és a mozdulataik összehangoltak voltak. Épp olyanok, mint azoknak, akik hosszú ideje űznek valamilyen küzdősportot. És ha ez nem lett volna elég, akkor elég volt csak a szemükbe néznie.

- Én mondom, ezredes, nem semmi hely lesz ez, - kortyolt nagyot a söréből Kawalsky fülig érő vigyorral.

Az este további részében a steak játszotta főszerepet, amit a ház specialitásaként hozott ki a pincérlány. Az ingatlanügynöknek igaza volt, szögezte le magában Jack, ez volt az egyik legfinomabb steak, amit valaha evet, pedig ő már sok városban, országban és földrészen megfordult életének több, mint negyven éve alatt. Gondolatai evés közben akaratlanul is visszakalandoztak a nő felé, akit korábban látott.

SJSJSJ

Sam lassan feladta a hiábavaló próbálkozást, hogy oda tudjon figyelni arra, ami Siler őrmester mondott a pótalkatrész készlet hiányosságairól. A tudósoknak néhanapján, szokásuk volt beülni egy sörre az O'Malley-be, ahol kevésbé formális körülmények között beszélgethettek egymással. A hely nyújtotta előnyökről nem is beszélve, hisz az itteni steak összehasonlíthatatlanul jobb volt, mint az a csizmatalp, amit a kantinban adtak. Mostanra viszont már csak ők ketten maradtak, mert a többiek lassan elszállingóztak.

- Sajnálom, őrmester, de nagyon fáradt vagyok, mi lenne, ha valami teljesen másról beszélgetnénk, - mondta a férfinak, aki szemmel láthatólag nagyon meglepődött a kérésén.

- Rendben, doktornő, - felelte.

- Hogy vannak a lányok, - dobta be Sam a tuti befutó kérdést, amivel megoldotta Siler nyelvét. Olyan volt, mint egy végtelenített szalag, hisz az őrmester négy lányával annyi minden történt, hogy akár egy hétig is mesélhetett volna róluk anekdotákat, anélkül, hogy egyet is megismételtek volna közülük.

Sam csak fél füllel hallgatta a Siler lányok eseménydús életének legutolsó fejezetéről szóló beszámolót, mert közben a gondolatai visszakalandoztak a nem sokkal korábban történtekre. Épp pár perccel azután, hogy McKay, Felger és a többiek távoztak, mondván, holnap nap nagy lesz, hisz tesztelik a szupravezetők hűtési rendszerét és az Írisz vezérlését, Sam meglátott egy férfit, aki épp akkor lépett be az ajtón. Magas volt, vékony, de izmos, a haja sötétszőke. De nem is ez fogta meg benne igazán, hanem az erő, ami a férfiból áradt. Annyira belefeledkezett a látványba, hogy akaratlanul is fellökte a söröspoharát. Siler segítségével megpróbálták feltörölni a kiömlött italt az asztalról, de közben megérezte, hogy valaki figyeli. Felpillantott és a tekintetük találkozott. Az ismeretlen férfi szakította meg végül a szemkontaktust. Sam maga képtelen lett volna, mert a férfi sötétbarna, majdnem fekete szeme szinte megbabonázta. A szíve még akkor is hevesen dobogott, mikor tekintetével követte a férfi útját az asztalhoz, ahol már vártak rá. A férfi neki háttal ült le, de viszonylag közel hozzá. Miközben hallgatta a legkisebb Siler lány legújabb csínytevéséről szóló elbeszélést, Sam megpróbálta kiverni a fejéből a férfit, de képtelen volt rá. Volt valami ebben a férfiban, ami megfogta. Megrázta a fejét, és arra próbált koncentrálni, hogy a legkisebbiknek csak tíz percig tartott, míg az édesapja féltett bélyeggyűjteményét, egyenként felragassza a nappali falára.

- El tudja ezt képzelni, doktornő, mikor megláttam a kiscsajt, azt sem tudtam, hogy sírjak vagy nevessek, - az őrmester így utólag egész vidáman adta elő a történetet.

Samék távoztak hamarabb és az ajtó felé menet elsétáltak az idegen asztala mellett. Sam egészen addig, míg ki nem lépett az étteremből, magán érezte a férfi pillantását.


	2. Chapter 2

-Üdvözlöm a Parancsnokságon, doktornő, - Hammond tábornok szélesen rámosolygott Dr. Janet Fraiserre, akit a Légierő Központi Kórházának orra elől sikerült elszipkáznia. A doktornő fiatal kora ellenére meglehetősen szép szakmai karriert futott be és minden ketten elég szép ajánlatot tettek neki. Szerencsére a Központi Kórházban „csak" beosztott lett volna, itt viszont az egész gyengélkedő csak az övé volt. Ráadásul mióta beindultak itt a dolgok, a költségvetésben 52-es körzet fedőnév mellett lévő számhoz hozzácsaptak egy nullát, és így nyugodt szívvel megígérhette a doktornőnek, hogy a kívánságlistáján szereplő összes tételt meg fogja kapni a kutatásaihoz. És a doktornőnek vastagon fogott a ceruzája!

- Én is örülök, hogy itt lehetek – felelte a nő. - Kérek engedélyt távozni!

Hammond biccentett, de gondolatai már a 10 órás találkozó körül jártak. Jack O'Neill ezredes. Fraiser szabályosan tisztelgett, csinált egy balra átot és elhagyta a helyiséget. Még 10 perc volt hátra 10 óráig, és a tábornok kihasználta az időt, hogy felhívja Sam Cartert.

- Doktornő, hogy állnak az Írisszel?

- Nemsokára kész lesz az első próbára, tábornok. Csak van egy kis gond a kapcsolótáblával, de megoldjuk – jött a magabiztos válasz a nőtől.

- Rendben, lenne egy másik kérdésem is... - nem igazán tudta, hogyan is kérdezze meg.

- Tábornok, - vágott a szavába a nő, aki pontosan tudta, hogy mire akart kilyukadni Hammond tábornok. - Igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy Rodney McKay-t javaslom a tudósok felügyeletére. Lehet, hogy mint embert nem igazán kedvelem, de attól még nagyon is éles elme. És ami még fontosabb, amilyen idegesítő alak biztos, hogy lesz annyi vér a pucájában, hogy ha kell, megvédje az álláspontját. - Sam ezt már a saját bőrén is tapasztalta. - Azért némi limonádét bekészítenék az irodájába tábornok, csak a biztonság kedvéért, - javasolta nevetve Sam. A bázison McKay megérkezése után öt perccel már mindenki tudta, hogy allergiás a citromra.

- Köszönöm a tanácsot, doktornő, - nevetett fel a tábornok is, és nagyot sóhajtva letette a kagylót. McKay, ismételte meg a nevet és lemondóan rázta meg a fejét.

Kopogtatás hangja riasztotta fel a gondolataiból. Pontosan tíz óra van, állapította meg az órájára pillantva.

- Igen, - szólt ki, és O'Neill ezredes lépett be az ajtón. Köznapi egyenruhájában feszített, cipője fényesre volt suvickolva, még az út pora sem látszódott meg rajta.

- Tábornok úr, O'Neill ezredes jelentkezem, - az ezredes, olyan szabályosan tisztelgett, hogy a legkeményebb szívű kiképzők sem találhattak volna benne kivetnivalót. Akármilyen hibái is voltak az ezredesnek, az alaki szabályzatot nagyon is behatóan ismerte, állapította meg a tábornok. Márpedig hibái is akadtak bőven, erről az igencsak vaskosra sikeredett aktája is tanúskodott. A dics-feny lapja is tanulságos olvasmány volt.

- Foglaljon helyet, - mutatott a székre az aktákkal telezsúfolt asztalával szemben. O'Neill ezredesé pont előtte feküdt és mivel a neve meglehetősen nagy betűkkel szerepelt rajta ezt az érintett is világosan láthatta. O'Neill már jóval kevésbé katonásan rogyott le a székre, kigombolva a gombokat a zakóján. Nagyot sóhajtott és várakozóan tekintett a tábornokra, közben ujjaival a keresztbe rakott lábain dobolt.

- Ezredes, mint már az előzetes elbeszélgetésen is közöltük Önnel, ez egy szigorúan titkos létesítmény, bármi ami itt elhangzik nem hagyhatja el ezt a helyet. Gondolom az őrmester már aláíratta magával a titoktartási nyilatkozatot.

- Igen, tábornok, - felelte az ezredes.

- Rendben, akkor azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb, ha elolvassa ezt a tájékoztatót, - mutatott egy Csillagkapu Program feliratú aktára a tábornok, ami pont az ezredes előtt feküdt az asztalon. A Carter doktornő által összeállított jelentés mindenre kiterjedt, bár a tábornok ízlése szerint kissé túlságosan is, már ami a technikai részleteket illette. Az ezredes arcán is hasonló érzéseket látott tükröződni, mikor az alig pár perc után lerakta az aktát és mély levegőt vett, hogy megszólaljon.

- Nem lehetne ebből valami kivonatot csinálni? Esetleg egy képregényt? Biztos nagyon izgalmas lenne, - jegyezte meg, és a tábornok nem állta meg, hogy egy pillanatra el ne mosolyodjon. Meg tudta érteni az ezredest, mert még Dr. Fraiser is, aki előzőleg futotta át ezeket a lapokat, feltűnően gyorsan a végére ért a jelentésnek, és még így is eléggé meg volt illetődve a benne foglaltaktól.

- Majd felvetem a javaslatot Dr. Samantha Carternek, aki a tájékoztatót összeállította. A CSK-1-el kapcsolatban, csak annyit, hogy a hiányzik még a negyedik tag.

- Negyedik? És ki lesz a harmadik, uram? - kérdezett vissza O'Neill felvont szemöldökkel és rosszat sejtve. Bár már az is szép volt a tábornoktól, hogy Kawalsky-t bevette a csapatba, de már akkor is sejtette, hogy ez az engedmény nem lesz ingyen.

- Dr. Samantha Carter lesz a harmadik tag, - jelentette ki a tábornok nyugodtan.

- Az Isten szerelmére, tábornok! Egy tudóst akar a nyakunkba sózni? - O'Neillnak már a gondolattól is felállt a szőr a hátán, hogy egy tudóst pátyolgasson valahol a galaxis túlsó felén, már ha hinni lehet annak a jelentésnek, amit az előbb "átlapozott" - Aki ráadásul civil, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nőről van szó, - folytatta a panaszkodást, és ebben minden katona élen járt rendfokozattól és beosztástól függetlenül.

- Ezredes, ezzel kapcsolatban nem nyitok vitát! - szögezte le a tábornok, és előre dőlt ültében. - Dr. Samantha Carter az egyik legnagyobb koponya, aki valaha is a Légierőnek dolgozott. Ő indította el a programot, többet tud a Csillagkapuról, mint bárki más ezen a bolygón.

- De akkor is, tábornok, egy civil tudóst akar az első védelmi vonalban látni? - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz O'Neill. - Azt sem tudjuk, hogy mi vár ránk odakint, lehet, hogy nem is tudunk visszajönni! - O'Neill azért annyit ki tudott hámozni az előtte fekvő technikai blablából, hogy a visszaút részletei, bárhol is lyukadnak ki, még nincsenek egészen kidolgozva.

- Éppen ezért kell Dr. Cartert is magukkal vinniük, mert ha valaki, akkor ő vissza tudja magukat hozni, és a viselkedése a függelemsértés határát súrolja, ezredes. - A tábornok a végére már felemelte a hangját, és már pontosan tudta, hogy miért is van annyi megrovás az ezredes aktájában. - Visszatérve a negyedik emberre, több jelöltem is van, de nem kell most döntenie, mert a dolgok jelenlegi állása szerint az sem biztos, hogy több út is lesz a kapun keresztül, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy Makepeace ezredessel együtt mindegyikük Önökkel tart az első úton.

- Makepeace ezredes? - kérdezett rá O'Neill.

- Ön lesz a parancsnok, ezredes, - a tábornok pontosan tudta, hogy O'Neillt mi érdekelte.

- Értettem, tábornok, - válaszolta O'Neill, ez volt a mai nap egyetlen jó híre. Bár személyesen még nem ismerte, de már sok jót hallott az ezredesről. Egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy ő fogja védeni a hátát, főleg, hogy sejtelmük sem volt róla, hogy pontosan mi vár rájuk odakint, már ha egyáltalán eljutnak bárhová is. A cinizmus a Légierőnél töltött évtizedek alatt szinte a vérévé vált, és ezen a magánéletében bekövetkezett tragédia nem sokat javított.

- Akkor talán... - kezdte a tábornok, de a sziréna felharsanó hangja közbevágott. Hammond épp a belső telefonért nyúlt, mikor a hangszóróból egy hang hallatszott.

- Egészségügyieket és tűzoltókat az indítócsarnokba, figyelem ez nem gyakorlat!

A tábornok olyan gyorsan pattant fel a székéből, hogy levert egy halom aktát az asztala sarkáról és szélsebesen kiviharzott a szobából. O'Neill szorosan a sarkában loholt, keresztül a tárgyalón, le a vezérlőbe, és onnan egy folyosón át a "kapuszobába". A látvány megdöbbentő volt. Egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy meglátta. Hát ezért volt ez a nagy felhajtás.

A kapu méltóságteljesen magasodott az alant rohangáló emberek fölé. O'Neill-nak eltartott pár pillanatig, míg le tudta venni róla a szemét és a szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást az elé táruló látványtól.

Az ismeretlen nő, az étteremből, pont itt állt előtte. Kormosan és kissé kóvályogva, de ő volt az. Ezer közül is felismerte volna azokat a kifejező szemeket. A nő nem vette észre, jobb kezét védelmezően a mellkasához szorította, de a másikkal elszántan próbálta távoltartani magától a segélyhelyest, aki meg akarta vizsgálni.

- Siler őrmester. Azonnal ellenőrizze le az Íriszt irányító rendszert. És futtassanak le egy teljes diagnosztikát, tudni akarom, hogy mi történt pontosan, - adta ki a parancsot a mellette álló, magas, szemüveges férfinak, akiben O'Neill az O'Malley-beli kísérőjét ismerte fel. Tehát csak munkatársak, a gondolat felszabadító volt, bár ő sem tudta pontosan, hogy miért, de a szíve most hevesebben kezdett el dobogni. Úgy, ahogy már évek óta nem. Egészen pontosan Sarah óta.

- Mi történt? - szólalt meg a tábornok, némi aggodalommal a hangjában, ami érthető is volt a kapuszoba állapotát nézve. Bár a tűzet a tűzoltóegységek megérkezése előtt eloltották, még mindig füst gomolygott ki a kapu melletti egyik kapcsolótáblából. A szerkezet nem igazán volt jó állapotban, O'Neill tisztán látta rajta egy robbanás nyomait. A tűzszerész énje riadót fújt. Robbanóanyagról lehet szó? Esetleg szabotázsról? Megkerülve az előtte álldogáló tábornokot a szekrényhez lépett, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse, de azért óvatosságból nem nyúlt semmihez sem.

- Tábornok, felrobbant az Íriszt vezérlő kapcsolótábla, épp az egyik beállítást próbáltuk rajta végrehajtani - szólalt meg az ismeretlen nő, akit az egyik segélyhelyes sikeresen leültetett a kapuhoz vezető rámpára. Épp a pupilla reflexeit vizsgálta az esetleges agyrázkódás jelei után kutatva. - Még bele sem kezdhettünk igazán, mikor füst és lángok csaptak ki belőle, szerencsére időben ki tudtam iktatni, mielőtt kárt tehetett volna valamelyik másik rendszerben, de azért lefuttattunk egy teljes diagnosztikát. El fog tartani egy darabig, de... - nő ekkor látta meg őt, ahogy épp a robbanás nyomait tanulmányozta. O'Neill megérezte a rászegeződő tekintetét és megfordult. Egy örökkévalóságig tartó pillanatig csak bámultak egymásra, végül a tábornok hangja térítette őket magukhoz.

- Doktornő, szeretném bemutatni Jack O'Neill ezredest, ő lesz a CSK-1 parancsnoka. Ezredes, ő itt doktor Samantha Carter, aki ezért az egészért felelős - mutatott a kapura nem kis büszkeséggel a tábornok.

- Ezredes, - biccentett felé a nő, de az arcára kiülő fájdalomból ítélve, rögtön meg is bánta, ezt a meggondolatlan tettét.

- Doktornő, - O'Neill azon is csodálkozott, hogy legalább ennyit sikerült kipréselnie magából. Szóval ő lesz a CSK-1 harmadik tagja. Hát ez nem jó, nagyon nem jó!

Nagyot sóhajtott és félreállt az orvosi táskájával a kezében a terembe viharzó, fehér köpenyes nő elöl.

- Elnézést tábornok, de még nem igazán ismerem ki magamat a létesítményben - szabadkozott a nő és minden további kérdezősködés nélkül letérdelt az egyetlen sérült mellé.

Sam még mindig a rámpán üldögélt, és látszott rajta, hogy nincs túl jó bőrben. A jobb kezét még mindig a mellkasához szorította, O'Neill csak most nézte meg jobban, csúnya vágás és égési sérülések éktelenkedtek a kezén. Ez piszkosul fájhat, gondolta magában az ezredes és felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Semmi gond, doktornő, a lényeg, hogy itt van, - mosolyodott el a tábornok, aki mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbült, hogy nem történt nagyobb baj.

Nem a felrobbant kapcsolótábla érdekelte, hanem az emberei, Carter doktornő ugyan megsérült, de már ő is jó kezekben volt. Még a hordágyról is utasításokat adott Siler őrmesternek, aki bőszen bólogatott.

- Most már elég, indulnunk kell - szakította félbe a szóáradatot Fraiser doktornő és a két katona elindult a hordággyal a gyengélkedő felé. Sam tett még egy utolsó erőtlen kísérletet, hogy felüljön, de Fraiser mellette termett és visszafektette.

- Ha nem marad fekve, benyugtatózom, - fenyegette meg mosolyogva és mindkét nő tudta, hogy ezt a lehetséges agyrázkódás miatt úgysem teheti meg.

- Rendben, - dőlt vissza a hordágyra Sam és behunyta a szemét, de a gondolatai a baleset helyett Jack O'Neill körül forogtak. Tehát ez a neve és ezredes, ráadásul ő lesz a CSK-1 parancsnoka. Ez már rögtön két ok, hogy miért is nem kéne "ennyire" szimpatikusnak találnia őt. Nagyot sóhajtott és ezzel magára vonta a doktornő aggódó pillantását.

- Minden rendben? - kérdezte tőle épp mikor megérkeztek a segélyhelyre.

- Igen, csak elgondolkodtam, - felelte Sam, miközben a doktornő hozzákezdett a vizsgálatokhoz. A gondolatai most a Csillagkapu és az Írisz körül jártak, miközben automatikusan válaszolgatott a feltett kérdésekre. Mi lehetett a gond? Miért nem bírta el a terhelést a kapcsolótábla? Melyik volt az a rész, ami először mehetett tönkre? Történt-e valami a többi rendszerrel? Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok cikáztak az agyában, mialatt egy ápolónő óvatosan kitisztította és bekötözte a kezén lévő sérüléseket. Remélte, hogy időben reagált és semmi más nem égett ki a rendszerben.

- Sam, - szólította meg Janet, aki első pillantásra nagyon barátságosnak tűnt neki. - A kezén vágások és elsőfokú égési sérülések vannak, szerencsére nem kellett varrni és az égési sérülésnek sem lesz maradandó nyoma. Viszont, - folytatta a doktornő, - agyrázkódása van, ami elég komolynak tűnik. Szeretném, ha néhány napot itt töltene a gyengélkedőn...

- De nekem...

- Tudom, tudom, - szakította félbe Janet mosolyogva, teljesen megértette a nő érzéseit, ő is ilyen volt, ha épp egy kutatás kellős közepén volt. - Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem dolgozhat, csak azt, hogy maradjon itt. Már intézkedtem, hogy hozzák ide a laptopját és Siler őrmester néhány óránként jelentést fog tenni a javítások állásáról.

- Köszönöm szépen, - vigyorodott el Sam hálásan, és fáradtan hunyta le a szemét.

- Most pihenjen, három óra múlva itt a laptopja, de előbb nem.

- Rendben, - felelte az ultimátumra Sam, nem is bánta, ezt a pár óra pihenőt, legalább rendezheti a furcsa érzéseit magában, amik O'Neill-lal kapcsolatban törtek fel benne, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt. Elmélkedés közben elnyomta az álom.

SJSJSJ

- Nagy szerencsénk volt doktornő, - vágott a mondanivalója közepébe Siler őrmester, aki Sam betegágya mellett ült egy széken, kezében a nő laptopját szorongatta. Már 5 óra eltelt a baleset óta és a főnöke csak most ébredt fel, bár Fraiser doktornő szerint ez teljesen normális volt ilyen megrázkódtatás után. - Idejében meg tudta szakítani a kapcsolatot a többi rendszerrel és semmi más nem károsodott. Csak az Íriszt vezérlő rendszert kell kicserélni és azzal pár nap alatt végzünk.

- Mi volt a gond?

- Az egyik vezeték, ami 50 centbe ha került, zárlatos lett, valószínűleg gyári hibás volt.

- A sors fintora, - mosolyodott el Sam. - Egy több milliós berendezést egy fél dolláros vezeték vágott majdnem tönkre.

- Doktornő, - kezdte Siler és lehajtotta a fejét, mintha valami nyomasztotta volna. - Én, nagyon sajnálom...

- Semmi gond, őrmester, én voltam közelebb hozzá, - próbálta megnyugtatni a férfit Sam.

- De én is csak egy méterrel álltam távolabb... Nekem kellett volna megszakítani az áramkört, miattam sérült meg és ezt nagyon sajnálom, - a férfi bűntudata szinte kézzel fogható volt.

- Nem a maga hibája volt, hogy zárlatos lett a vezeték, szerencsére időben közbeléptem, ha egy kicsit is távolabb lettem volna, akkor most fájhatna a fejünk rendesen. Bár nekem így is sajog, - mosolyodott el Sam, és sikerült kicsalnia az őrmesterből is egy félmosolyt.

- Akkor is sajnálom, asszonyom, - sóhajtott nagyot az őrmester. - Mindenesetre már megkezdtük a hiba kijavítását, három-négy napig el fog tartani, de már beterveztünk egy megszakítót.

- Jó ötlet, - felelte Sam és átvette a laptopját. Mivel a jobb keze be volt kötve, a bal kezét próbálta használni, elég suta lehetett, mert az őrmester felállt és a segítségére sietett. Az ágy fölé gördíthető kis asztalon helyezték el a gépet és Sam rögtön a balsorsú kapcsolótábla tervrajzát kezdte el tanulmányozni.

- Átnézem még egyszer a tervrajzokat, hogy biztos nem hagytunk-e ki valamit, a többiek is tegyenek így, - kérte Sam.

- Igenis, doktornő, - felelte Siler és vetett még egy utolsó bűnbánó pillantást Sam bepólyált kezére, mielőtt kiment.

Sam egy perccel később már annyira belemerült a munkába, hogy észre sem vette az ágya mellett felbukkanó két főtisztet.

- Doktornő, - szólította meg a tábornok, megijesztve őt, de a Hammond mellett immár gyakorlóban, zsebre tett kézzel álldogáló ezredes látványa sem tett igazán jót az egyébként is vadul dobogó szívének.

- Elnézést, de nagyon elmerültem a munkába - szabadkozott és vetett egy gyors pillantást az órájára. Már két óra is eltelt, hogy az őrmester elhagyta a gyengélkedőt. Szerencsére sem fejfájása, sem hányingere nem volt és hála Janet gondoskodásának és piruláinak a keze sem fájt.

- Semmi gond, doktornő, - nyugtatta meg a tábornok. - Siler őrmester már tájékoztatott a helyzetről.

- Igen, meglehetősen sajnálatos eset, - válaszolta Sam, némileg lenyugodva. - Épp a terveket ellenőrzöm, nem hagytunk-e ki valamit és a többiek is ezt teszik. Úgy tűnik minden rendben van. A Siler őrmester által javasolt megszakítót viszont mindenképp be kellene építeni a rendszerbe tábornok, tudom, hogy nem nyújt százszázalékos biztosítékot hasonló esetekben, de jobb a semminél.

- Az engedélyt megadom, doktornő, tegyen a belátása szerint, szólalt meg a tábornok. - Mikorra készülnek el a módosításokkal?

- Siler őrmester szerint 3-4 nap és egyet kell, hogy értsek vele, és utána még hátra van az Írisz tesztje is. Ha minden rendben van, akkor 5 nap alatt feláll a rendszer, és beizzíthatjuk a kaput.

- Rendben doktornő. Ezredes fel tudja készíteni a csapatát öt nap alatt? - fordult a tábornok O'Neill felé, aki épp az egyik tálcán fekvő orvosi felszerelést nézegette szórakozottan, de félfüllel a beszélgetést is figyelhette, mert a válasszal egy pillanatig sem késlekedett.

- Elég lesz, tábornok, csak az a kérdés, hogy Carter doktornő felépül-e addig - nézett jelentőségteljesen Sam bekötözött kezére. - És nyugodtabb lennék, ha egy kicsivel több időnk lenne összekovácsolni a csapatot, uram.

- Rendben, akkor legyen két hét a felkészülési idejük, kérem minél hamarabb beszéljék meg a részleteket a doktornővel, - mondta a tábornok és már indulni is akart volna elintézni tengernyi teendőjét, mikor az ezredes hangja megállította.

- Uram, kérek engedélyt kérdezni.

- Hallgatom ezredes.

- A parancsnoki lánc nem teljesen világos számomra, uram.

- Szerintem pedig egyértelmű. Maga a parancsnok, ezredes, minden tekintetben, de figyelembe kell vennie a doktornő javaslatait is, aki annak ellenére, hogy civil, köteles követni minden parancsát.

- Köszönöm, tábornok. Erre voltam kíváncsi, - biccentett O'Neill, aki közben végig Samet bámulta meredten. A tábornok távozása után egy pillanatig egyikük sem szólalt meg és a feszültség szinte szikrázott kettejük között.

- Ezredes, tudom, hogy mire akart kilyukadni azelőtt, - törte meg a lassan terhessé váló csendet Sam. - Lehet, hogy civil vagyok, de katonacsaládban nőttem fel és már évek óta itt dolgozom. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ha sikerül beindítanunk a kaput és tényleg egy lakható bolygóra nyitunk féregjáratot és odautazunk, akkor maga lesz a főnök. Van bennem annyi józan paraszti ész és életösztön, hogy tudjam mikor érdemes vitatkozni és mikor nem. Viszont a kutatással kapcsolatos kérdésekben köteles figyelembe venni a javaslataimat, természetesen, csak ha nem veszélyezteti a csapat biztonságát, - hadarta el Sam és várakozóan nézett az ezredesre, aki csak jóváhagyólag biccentett egyet és kezét továbbra is a zsebében tartva kisétált a gyengélkedőről. Sam hosszasan bámult utána.

SJSJSJ

Az elkövetkezendő két hét nagyon gyorsan eltelt, és ahogy közeledett a tábornok által megadott határidő, a bázis személyzete egyre feszültebb lett. A tudósok és a katonák közötti súrlódások is megszaporodtak és Sam döntését, miszerint McKay-t bízta meg a tudósok istápolásával, az élet is igazolta. A bázis működéséért közvetlenül is felelős Wood őrnaggyal számtalan csatát vívtak, de mindig képesek voltak mindkét fél számára megfelelő megoldást találni. Bár az igazat megvallva az őrnagy néha csak azért engedett McKay-nek, hogy végre megszabaduljon tőle, de szükség esetén a sarkára is tudott állni, és ezt az egész bázis tudomására is hozta mélyen zengő hangján, amit az egész szinten lehetett hallani. Kettejük vitáit az egész személyzet figyelemmel kísérte és még fogadásokat is kötöttek arra, hogy aznap kinyeri meg a több szócsatát. Még Hammond tábornok is elmosolyodott egyik másik cifra káromkodáson, ami az őrnagy száját elhagyta, mikor McKay előállt a legújabb eszement ötletével.

Ezektől a kis csatározásoktól eltekintve a Parancsnokságon a felkészülés jól haladt. Sam pár nap múlva, miután Janet kiengedte a gyengélkedőről, csatlakozott a csapathoz, akik gőzerővel készültek a küldetésre, ami talán meg sem fog történni. Kiképzés, kiképzés hátán, hogy bármi is várja őket a túloldalon, meg tudjanak vele birkózni. Sam is tartott néhány előadást a Csillagkapuról és a bázison található egyéb berendezésekről, de az ezredes utasítására meglehetősen rövidre kellett fognia a mondanivalóját, ami némileg zavarta, mert ő diákokhoz volt hozzászokva, akiket elsősorban a részletek érdekeltek.

- Az Isten szerelmére, maga azért van, hogy ezeket a problémákat megoldja, és nem hiszem, hogy túlságosan is jó lenne, ha én vagy bárki más belekontárkodna a maguk féltett programjaiba, - szögezte le az ezredes. -Én sem kérem meg magát, hogy rejtett figyelőt ásson, vagy rajtaütést szervezzen meg, mert nem a maga feladata.

- De gondolom, azt szeretné, hogy legalább annyira tisztában legyek az alapokkal, hogy ne buktassam le az egész bagázst valami meggondolatlansággal, - vágott vissza a férfi kirohanására Sam. Az ezredes szólásra nyitotta a száját, majd egy hang nélkül be is csukta, és intett Samnek, hogy folytassa tovább.

Sam próbálta annyira leegyszerűsíteni a dolgokat, amennyire csak lehetett, nem volt könnyű dolga, de a foglalkozás végére legalább annyit elért, hogy mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy mihez nyúlhat és mihez nem.

- Ezredes, kérem maradjon meg egy kicsit, - szólt O'Neillnek, miután szélnek eresztette a megkönnyebbült csapatot. - Van még valami, aminek a működését meg kell ismernie.

- Előre szólok, doktornő, ha bonyolultabb, mint beprogramozni a videómat a Simpson családra, akkor rossz helyen kopogtat.

- Az Önmegsemmisítő Rendszerről lenne szó, ezredes, - ezekre a szavakra, mintha csak kicserélték volna O'Neillt, feszült figyelemmel hallgatta Sam magyarázatát a szerkezet elhelyezkedéséről, beindításának, leállításának legkülönbözőbb módjairól és a hatóerejéről. Sőt mi több, még kérdéseket is feltett, amivel igencsak meglepte Samet.

- Szeretek felrobbantgatni dolgokat, - jegyezte meg O'Neill vigyorogva.

- Miért is nem lepődök meg ezen, - mosolygott rá vissza Sam. Egy pillanatig csak nézték egymást némán, majd O'Neill nézett félre először és zavartan köszörülte meg a torkát.

- A csillagászat is érdekelt - szaladt ki a száján és nem tudta, hogy Sam vagy ő maga döbbent-e meg jobban ezen a kijelentésén. Végül egész jól elbeszélgettek a teleszkópokról útban a lift felé, majd mindketten visszatértek bokros teendőikhez. Jack a MALP-on tárolt felszereléseket állította össze, Sam pedig szokás szerint eltűnt a laborjában.

SJSJSJ

O'Neill katonaként próbált minden eshetőségre felkészülni és minden időjárási helyzetnek megfelelő ruházatot és felszerelést összeállítani a csapatnak. Szerencsére a pénz nem volt akadály, és ezért mindenből a lehető legjobbat és legújabbat tudta beszerezni. Elsősorban a bakancsok és a fegyverek tekintetében volt nagyon körültekintő. Szerencsére a bázis fegyvermestere egy öreg főtörzs volt, aki igencsak értette a dolgát. Mindenkinek egyedileg állította be a fegyverét és több ezer lőszert el is lőttek közben a közelben kialakított és most sebtében feltuningolt lőtéren. Még Sam Carter is kapott egy kézifegyvert, amivel Kawalsky felügyelete alatt kimondottan imponáló eredményeket ért el a lőtéren. Bár abból, amilyen gyorsan és szakszerűen szerelte szét és össze a fegyvert, O'Neill sejtette, hogy nem először van a kezében. Természetesen, az ezredes ragaszkodott ahhoz is, hogy a csapatoknak rendszeresített összes fegyver kezelését elsajátítsa a nő, sohase lehet tudni felkiáltással, de ezt a feladatot is Kawalskyra testálta. Az őrnagy jó munkát végzett, szögezte le magában, mikor látta a doktornő lőeredményeit. A nő, ahhoz képest, hogy tudós, elég jó kondiban volt, és a második hétvégére meg velük együtt rótta a köröket az erdőben. O'Neill csodálta a kitartását, a nő saját elhivatottságára emlékeztette. Még mikor volt családja, élt a fia és Sarah otthon várta minden veszélyes küldetése után. Azután a nap után minden megváltozott. Kezdetben még megpróbálták fenntartani a látszatot és Jack egész életében hálás lesz a támogatásért, amit akkoriban Sarah nyújtott neki, de természetesen ez viszont is igaz volt, de az emlékek túlságosan is fájdalmasak voltak, végül elváltak. Akkorra már vége volt köztük mindennek. Egy évvel később, alig pár hete Sarah felhívta, hogy megismerkedett egy férfival és nem akarta, hogy valaki mástól tudja meg. Gratulált neki, és őszintén örült a boldogságának. Jack tudatosan választotta a magányt, és a maga köré emelt védőfalat most valaki komolyan veszélyeztette. Dr. Samantha Carter, az elméleti asztrofizika doktora, egyetemi tanársegéd, a CSK-1 tagja és neki volt a legkifejezőbb kék szeme, amit valaha látott. Még azt is szerette, mikor azt a sok, érthetetlen technikai maszlagot magyarázta, jó volt hallani a hangjában a lelkesedést, még ha a mondandójából egy kukkot sem értett.

Az elmúlt két hétben szokásává vált minden este meglátogatni Samet a laborjában. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy ő is a csapata tagja, méghozzá talán a legértékesebb, tekintettel a szaktudására. Rápillantott az órájára, már fél nyolc volt, péntek este, a nő már biztosan hazament, gondolta, de azért csak megszokásból arra sétált. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a labor ajtaja tárva-nyitva volt. Kíváncsian bekukucskált. Sam a bekapcsolt monitor előtt az asztalra borulva aludt. Jack jó pár másodpercig csak állt ott, és nézte az alvó nőt. Megfordult a fejében, hogy egyszerűen a karjaiba kapja és átviszi a szállására, de ha közben felébredt volna, biztos zavarban érezte volna magát. Ráadásul a pletyka, még fénysebességnél is gyorsabban terjedt bármilyen katonai bázison, és ez alól ez sem volt kivétel, még akkor sem, ha már a létezése is a Légierő valaha volt legnagyobb titkának számított. Mélyűri Rádiócsillagászai Kutatóállomás és Kiképző Központ. Ez utóbbi elnevezést Jack javaslatára biggyesztették a létesítmény "hivatalos" nevéhez, hogy legyen mivel megmagyarázni a sok fegyvert és egyéb felszerelést. A katonák viszonylag magas számáról és a képzettségi szintjükről nem is beszélve.

- Carter, ébresztő, - szólalt meg végül, és finoman megfogta a nő vállát, az megrázkódott, kinyitotta szemét és kábán felnézett.

- Ó, elszundítottam, - szólalt meg és mikor meglátta Jacket maga mellett, tűnődő mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

- Elkísérem a szállására, mielőtt még újra dolgozni kezd, - nyújtotta kezét a nő felé, aki habozás nélkül elfogadta és még kissé imbolyogva felállt. Sam tudta, hogy a szükségesnél picit tovább fogták egymás kezét, mielőtt mindketten hátráltak volna egy-egy lépést.

- A tábornok parancsba adta, hogy hétfő reggelig mindenki kapcsolódjon ki és pihenjen, - szólalt meg Jack.

- Tudom, ezredes, de ezt még be kellett fejeznem, - válaszolta a nő gyorsan átfutva a monitoron megjelenő eredményeket. - Már készen is vagyok. Most nem a szállásomra megyek, hanem haza.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy van lakása, - vigyorodott el O'Neill.

- Igen, van, - mosolygott vissza rá Sam. - Bár tényleg nem sokat vagyok ott.

- Vacsorázott már? - kérdezte O'Neill, maga sem tudta, hogy mire akart ezzel kilyukadni.

- Még nem, de a kantin már bezárt, majd rendelek valamit otthonról.

- A többiekkel nyolckor találkozunk az O'Malley-ben, van kedve csatlakozni?

- Igen, nagyon szívesen, - Sam tényleg meglepődött a meghíváson. A "fiúkkal", ahogy magában a többieket hívta, eddig csak bent a munkahelyen találkoztak, és semmi jelét nem látta annak, hogy maguk közé fogadták volna. - Majd ott találkozunk.

SJSJSJ

Egyszerre értek a bár elé és együtt is mentek be az ajtón. A többiek már ott ültek. Sam maga számára is meglepő természetességgel ült le O'Neill mellé az üresen álló székek egyikére. A vonzalma a férfi iránt lassan és biztosan egyre erősebb lett az eltelt hetek alatt. A többiekkel is nagyon jóban volt, de az ezredes különleges helyet foglalt el a szívében. Ez még nem volt szerelem, de érezte, hogy nem sok kellene hozzá, hogy teljesen belebolonduljon ebbe a férfiba. Abban viszont teljesen biztos volt, hogy nemcsak a fennálló helyzet miatt érzi mindezt, hisz a nevét sem tudta, mikor alig több mint két hete, először meglátta épp itt, az O'Malley-ben. Gondolataiból O'Neill hangja riasztotta fel.

- Nem akarok nagy szavakat használni, és mindannyian tudják, hogy érzek a klisék iránt, de azért ki kell mondanom. Nem lesz gyerekjáték ez a küldetés, tudom, hogy mindannyian jó katonák és a lehető legtöbbet hozták ki magukból a felkészülés alatt. Ennek ellenére, ha bárki úgy gondolná, akár most, akár a hétvégén bármikor, hogy kétségei vannak, akkor szóljon vagy hívjon fel, a számomat mindenki tudja. Erről ennyit és most együnk valamit, - mondta, és kezébe vette az étlapot, egyértelműen jelezve, hogy a témát részéről lezártnak tekinti.

Az este további része jól telt, viccelődtek, sztorizgattak, közös ismerősökről beszélgettek, olyanok voltak, mintha csak egy baráti társaság tért volna be egy üveg sörre és egy finom vacsorára munka után. A Csillagkapu szóba sem került, mintha nem is létezett volna.

Sam végignézett az asztal körül üldögélő, viccelődő és a teremben lévő csinos lányokat mustráló férfiakon. Mind a hatan annyira különböző egyéniségek voltak és mégis milyen egyformák. Gondolkodás és tétovázás nélkül kockáztatják az életüket, csupán az ő kutatásaira alapozva. Ez eléggé rémisztő érzés volt.

Az elmúlt hetekben sok időt töltöttek el együtt és elég sok mindent megtudott róluk. Itt volt először is Makepeace ezredes, a tökéletes úriember és katonatiszt megtestesítője. Nem volt olyan alkalom, amikor vétett volna az udvariasság szabályai ellen. Abszolút megbízható volt. Egyáltalán nem vette fel, hogy egy vele azonos rendfokozatú katona lett a parancsnoka.

Haynes százados, Thomson százados és Williams főhadnagy, a három testőr, ahogy magában hívta őket. Az életét is rájuk bízta volna, és ahogy a dolgok álltak, meg is fogja tenni alig pár nap múlva.

És itt volt még Kawalsky, aki talán hatuk közül a leginkább a barátjának tekintette. A lövészetek és a fegyverpucik végtelennek tűnő órái közben sokat beszélgettek, viccelődtek. Nagyon élvezte a férfi társaságát. Érezte, hogy ez egy életre szóló barátság kezdete is lehet. Nem olyan, menjünk-el-együtt-valahová barátság, hanem olyan rám-bármikor-számíthatsz barátságé és ezt Sam sokkal jobban értékelte. Büszke volt rá, hogy kiérdemelte ennek a férfinak a bizalmát.

Végül, de egyáltalán nem utolsó sorban itt volt még az ezredes. Bár nem volt az egyetlen, akinek ez volt a rendfokozata, de szinte mindenki és ő is így utalt rá. Ő volt az Ezredes. Nagy kezdőbetűvel és még Makepeace is így beszélt róla. Sam rengeteg történetet hallott a férfi katonai múltjáról és ha csak a fele igaz, az is nagyon tiszteletre méltó teljesítmény. És Sam nem tudott ellenállni a férfi kisugárzásának, szinte mágnesként vonzotta.

Elég későre járt, mire hazaindultak. Sam már nagyon fáradt volt, és mikor az ezredes felajánlotta, hogy hazaviszi, élt a lehetőséggel. Dobogó szívvel ült be a kocsijába. Nagyot sóhajtott, miközben a férfi kezét nézte, ahogy elindítja a motort. A rádió is megszólalt szinte abban a pillanatban, és Sam hálás volt érte, hogy nem néma csendben kellett egymás mellett ülniük. Eléggé zavarban volt a helyzet miatt, és el is bizonytalanodott, hogy tényleg jó ötlet volt-e, hogy O'Neill vigye haza.

- Minden rendben, Carter? - kérdezte az ezredes, akit még magában sem szólított Jacknek.

- Igen, csak eléggé fáradt vagyok. Sok minden történt a héten, és...

- Megértem. Amit az előbb mondtam a bárban, az magára is vonatkozik. Ha kétsége lenne...

- Nincsenek kétségeim, ezredes, - jelentette ki Sam. Remélte, sikerült elég magabiztosan kimondania ezeket a szavakat.

- Gondoltam, - mondta nevetve O'Neill, majd komolyra fordította a szót. - Carter, nyugodjon meg, az teljesen természetes, hogy fél. A félelem jó dolog, ez tesz minket óvatossá. Nem az a bátor, aki nem érez félelmet, hanem az, aki úrrá tud lenni rajta.

- Akkor a többiek is...

- Persze, csak nem mutatják... Hogy is nézne az ki, - nevetett fel O'Neill. - de az az egy teljesen biztos, hogy olyat, aki nem fél, nem is vennék be a csapatomba. Nem bíznék benne, mert nincs veszteni valója, - a hirtelen beálló csendben Jack elgondolkodott, hogy neki vajon van-e veszteni valója. Mert az szép és jó, hogy a többieknek volt. Ő volt a kivétel. Még most is szóról szóra fel tudta idézni azt a beszélgetést, ami még aznap délután hangzott el, mikor az a tűz volt a kapuszobában. Ő volt jelen és a tábornok. Eltemetni örökre a kaput, ez volt a feladata abban az esetben, ha bármi veszélyt is felfedeznének, ami a Föld felé irányul. A parancs egyértelmű volt. Ha lehetséges, küldjön vissza minél többet az emberei közül, de ha mégsem, akkor... Katona volt, tudta, hogy a parancs, az parancs. Számtalanszor vezetett már embereket veszélyes küldetésekre, voltak akik visszatértek, és voltak akik nem. Mindegyikük nevére pontosan emlékezett. Sajnos legtöbbjük családjának sem mondhatta el, hogy milyen nagy szolgálatot tettek az elvesztett szeretteik a hazájuknak. De ez most más volt, Carter miatt. Valahogy az volt az érzése, hogy meg kell őt védenie, bármitől.

- Carter... Ha meggondolta volna magát, akkor...

- Nem gondoltam meg magam. Különben is szükség van rám. Velem sokkal több esélyünk lesz a visszatérésre.

- Ebben igaza van, de csak ezért ne érezze úgy, hogy mindenféleképp velünk kell jönnie.

- De én menni akarok, ez az én kutatásom és vigyen el az ördög, ha engedem, hogy valaki más arassa le a babérokat, - jelentette ki Sam elszántan, saját magának is bizonyítani akart, de a többiek sorsa sem hagyta nyugodni. Végül is ő volt az, aki megfejtette a Csillagkapu titkát, és közvetve ő is felelős, azért, hogy ezek a derék katonák kockára teszik az életüket. A legkevesebb, amit megtehet értük, hogy javítja az esélyeiket.

- Rendben, de meg kellett kérdeznem, - felelte O'Neill és meredten figyelte az utat maga előtt.

Csendbe burkolózva érkeztek meg Sam lakásához. Egy társasház első emeletén lakott, és ilyenkor éjjel már senki nem volt az utcán.

- Köszönöm, hogy hazahozott, ezredes, - szállt ki a kocsiból Sam.

- Nagyon szívesen. Megvárom, még bemegy az ajtón, - mondta Jack.

- Nem szükséges.

- De igen, soha nem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha történne magával valami, - jelentette ki O'Neill, és tudta, hogy nem csak erről a pár száz méternyi sétáról van szó a ház előtti parkosított részen keresztül.

- Rendben. Köszönöm, - mondta Sam és mélyen egymás szemébe néztek. A bensőséges pillanatot egy autó fényszórója törte meg. Kawalsky érkezett meg Sam autójával. Leparkolt és átadta a kulcsot Samnek, majd beült O'Neill mellé a kocsiba.

- Jó pihenést, doktornő. - köszönt el az ezredes, Kawalsky rámosolyodott és szó nélkül búcsút intett a kezével. Sam elindult a ház felé, és miután becsukta maga után a lépcsőházba vezető ajtót, megfordult és figyelte, ahogy az autó elhajt. Egészen addig nem mozdult, amíg ki tudta venni a hátsólámpák pislákoló fényeit.


	3. Chapter 3

A hétvége gyorsan elmúlt. Sam elrendezte a dolgokat, mintha csak pár hétre elutazna valahová nyaralni. Felhívta az apját is. Jacob Carter tábornokkal korábban nem volt túl jó a kapcsolata, mióta azonban a Légierőnek dolgozott, kissé enyhült a feszültség kettejük között, de az apja igazi álma az volt, hogy legalább az egyik gyereke kövesse az ő példáját és belépjen a Légierőhöz. Mark, a bátyja, ugyan egyenruhát hordott, de ő rendőr volt, és az apjuk többszöri kérésére sem volt hajlandó csatlakozni a Légierő kötelékéhez. Sam nem tudta volna elképzelni magát katonaként, épp elég volt a gyerekkora, amikor bázisról bázisra költöztek az apjával. Az anyja halála után még rosszabb lett a helyzet. Az apja ugyan mindent megpróbált, de utána már semmi sem volt ugyanolyan. Sam szinte repesett a boldogságtól, mikor felvették az egyetemre. Természetesen minden szünetben "hazament", de legtöbbször csak előtte való héten tudta meg, hogy épp a világ melyik sarkába kell repülnie. Ilyenkor Mark is megpróbált ott lenni velük, a nagy családi találkozókon. A problémák az egyetem elvégzése után kezdődtek, mikor Sam nyíltan visszautasította, hogy elfogadja az apja közbenjárására felajánlott beosztást a Légierőnél. Inkább Littlefield professzor ajánlatát fogadta el, és milyen furcsa fintora a sorsnak, most mégis a Légierőnek dolgozik, ráadásul egy olyan tábornoknak, aki jóban van az apjával. Hammond tábornok a félreértések elkerülése végett ezt már a legelején tudomására hozta, és azt is, hogy a programba a saját képességei és a professzor ajánlására került be. A fedősztori szerint műholdakat és egyéb kommunikációs berendezéseket bütykölt a világ legkülönbözőbb sarkain. Elég hihető volt ahhoz, hogy az apja ne kérdezősködjön. Sam tudta, hogy gyanít valamit, de egyikük sem hozta fel a témát. A mostani beszélgetésük meglehetősen rövidre sikeredett. Carter tábornok jó utat kívánt neki és hozzátette, hogy vigyázzon magára.

- Ne aggódj, apa. Lesz, aki vigyázzon rám. Nagyon jó kis csapat jött össze - felelte Sam és elköszönt.

A beszélgetése Markkal kissé hosszabbra nyúlt, mert megtudta, hogy ismét nagynéni lesz. Nagyon örült a hírnek, de mikor Mark megkérdezte, hogy mikor látogatja meg őket, nem válaszolt. Végül megegyeztek abban, hogy majd keresik egymást.

A hétfő reggel gyorsan eljött és Sam szokás szerint korán reggel bent volt, hogy még egyszer ellenőrizzen mindent. Épp a tálcájával keresett magának üres helyett a kantinban, amikor a legnagyobb meglepetésére meglátta O'Neillt és Kawalsky-t az egyik asztalnál. Egymással szemben ültek és mikor meglátták felé intettek. Mosolyogva telepedett le O'Neill mellé.

- Jó reggelt mindenkinek, - köszöntötte vidáman őket.

- Jó reggelt, Carter. Sikerült kipihennie magát a hétvégén? - kérdezte O'Neill a kávéscsészével babrálva. Próbálta nem mutatni, de Sam látványa feldobta a reggelét.

- Igen, minden rendben van, - felelte Sam. - És maguk? Sikerült mindent elrendezniük?

- Igen, - felelte Kawalsky vidáman. Jól ismerte az ezredest és tudta, hogy Sam Carter nem hagyja hidegen a parancsnokát. És mióta elkapta Sam pillantását, mikor meglátta O'Neillt, azon a bizonyos napon az O'Malley-ben, tudta, hogy az érdeklődés kölcsönös. Nem volt romantikus alkat, ezt a volt felesége többször is a fejéhez vágta a válás előtt, de ők ketten nagyon jól mutattak együtt. Egyszerűen összeillettek. Teljes szívéből drukkolt nekik. Az ezredesre már igencsak ráfért volna egy kis boldogság.

A reggeli után mind az irányítószobába mentek, ahol a többiek már várták őket. A Csillagkapu előtti rámpán ott állt az előkészített MALP, jó pár technikus sürgölődött körülöttük, hogy az utolsó beállításokat elvégezzék. Kilenc órára volt kitűzve az időpont, amikor a Pentagon képviselőinek jelenlétében beindítják a kaput. Sam volt az, aki beütötte a koordinátákat. Annyira belemerült a képernyőn megjelenő adatok tanulmányozásába, hogy nem is figyelte a kapuval történteket. O'Neill volt az, aki megkopogtatta a vállát és ekkor felnézett. A hatás megdöbbentő volt. Egy féregjárat eseményhorizontja. Pont a szeme előtt. Olyan volt, mint egy függőleges tó, ami valahogy úgy csillogott, mint egy tó felszíne holdtöltekor, de mégsem. Lenyűgöző látvány volt. Az irányítószobában olyan csend volt, hogy még egy légy zümmögését is meghallották volna.

Sam miután magához tért a döbbenetéből, leellenőrizte az adatokat, és bólintással jelezte Hammond tábornoknak, hogy minden rendben.

- Indulhat a MALP, - adta ki az utasítást a tábornok. A felderítő szerkezet távirányítóját McKay kezelte odalentről. A szerkezet megindult a kapu felé és eltűnt benne. A féregjáratból elkezdtek özönleni a MALP által küldött felderítési adatok. A számítógép alig győzte őket feldolgozni. Az eredmények lassan feltűntek Sam képernyőjén. A bolygón uralkodó hőmérsékletről, a légkör létéről és összetételéről, a sugárzások szintjéről és még sok másról. A hab a tortán a szerkezet által küldött képanyag volt. A monitorra tapadó tekintettek egy piramis belsejét láthatták kibontakozni a lassan körbeforduló kamera előtt. A terem viszonylag nagy volt, oszlopokkal és a falak mellett elhelyezkedő beugrókkal. Mivel nem volt viszonyítási alapjuk a pontos méreteit és a mennyezet magasságát nem voltak képesek megbecsülni. Amennyire tudták minden egyes rejtekhelyet átvizsgáltattak a MALP-al. Viszont a szerkezet McKay minden igyekezete ellenére sem tudott megbirkózni az épületből kivezető lépcsősorral. Sam kérdően nézett a tábornokra.

- Doktornő, mennyi idő alatt tud minden szükséges információt összeszedni erről a bolygóról?

- Körülbelül félóra.

- Rendben. Kérem, működjenek együtt O'Neill ezredessel, hogy lehetséges-e a küldetés. Különös tekintettel a visszaút megszervezésére.

- Igen, uram, - válaszolt O'Neill, miközben Sam már az embereinek adta ki az utasításokat.

Félóra múlva a Pentagon képviselőinek figyelő tekintetétől körülvéve Sam beszámolt mindarról, amit eddig megtudtam a bolygóról.

- Emberi életre alkalmas, - mondta ki a varázsszót. - A légnyomást, a légkör összetételét, a sugárzási szinteket, a hőmérsékletet és még egy több tucatnyi jellemzőt megvizsgáltunk és szinte teljesen megegyezik a Földével. Van néhány különbség, de annyira elenyésző, hogy szinte szóra sem érdemes. Az adatok alapján valószínűsítjük, hogy az éghajlat a földiével összehasonlítva sivatagi lehet.

- Az embereim már elkezdték összeszedni a szükséges felszereléseket. Egy hetes otttartózkodásra készülnek, de ha kell utánpótlás, akkor a kapun keresztül megoldható, - jelentette ki O'Neill, mikor Sam befejezte a beszámolóját.

- És a visszautazással kapcsolatban van bármi információja, doktornő? - tért rá a tábornok a százezer dolláros kérdésre. Sam O'Neillre pillantott, mielőtt válaszolt volna, aki már tudta a választ.

- Sajnos egyenlőre nincs, uram. A felvételek elemzése alapján kiderült, a terem belsejében hieroglifák vannak a falakon, de a felbontás nem elegendő és túl halványak is ahhoz, hogy el tudjuk őket olvasni. Továbbá nincs információnk a lépcsőn túli területekről. A földi kapu mellett található hét jelet tartalmazó kartushoz hasonlót nem találtunk eddig. Viszont felfedeztünk egy szerkezetet, amiről azt feltételezzük, hogy a kapu irányítója lehet. A MALP-ot sikerült úgy elhelyezni, hogy meg tudjuk vizsgálni a rajta lévő jeleket. Megegyeznek a kapun találhatókkal. Valószínűleg azzal lehet betáplálni a címet a Csillagkapuba. Sajnos több van rajta, mint hét, ezért nem segít a visszajutásban.

- Ezredes, mi a véleménye? - kérdezte meg Hammond, de ő is és O'Neill is tudták, hogy a végső döntés az ő kezében van.

- A csapatom egy órán belül kész az indulásra, - jelentette O'Neill katonásan.

- Ezredes, ugye tudja, hogy nem tudom garantálni, hogy képes leszek megtalálni a visszavezető utat, - figyelmeztette Sam a férfit.

- Igen, tisztában vagyok vele, de azt is tudom, hogy mások viszont, akik odakint lehetnek, tudhatják ennek a módját és akár fenyegetést is jelenthetnek ránk nézve, - felelte O'Neill. - Kötelességünk ennek utánajárni.

- Egyetértek az ezredessel, - állt fel a tábornok. - Két órát adok, hogy összekészüljenek. Leléphetnek.

SJSJSJ

Ahogy ott álltak a kapu előtt, Sam szíve hevesen dobogott. Részben a mellette álló férfi miatt, őt féltve a rájuk váró veszélyektől, részben pedig a tudattól, hogy a teste atomjaira bomlik és a fénysebesség sok százszorosával átutazik a fél galaxison. A málhamellény és a hátizsák húzta a vállát. A fiúk zsákja még az övénél is nagyobb volt. Ráadásul ketten még egy hatalmas ládát is cipeltek, amiben a szükséges felszerelések voltak becsomagolva. A MALP is sok mindent vitt magával, olyan dolgokat, amiket az időjárástól és a környezettől függetlenül használni fognak. A tervek szerint O'Neill lépett át először a kapun. Parancsnokként joga lett volna felderítőt küldenie maga elé, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő menjen át először és a többiek csak akkor kövessék, ha ő rendben megérkezett. Most nagyot sóhajtott. Mielőtt belépett volna az eseményhorizontba, oldalra pillantott Samre, aki biztatóan rámosolygott.

Nyitott szemmel lépett át a kapun. Látni akarta, hogy mi történik vele. Az utazás elképesztő volt, fények és villanások hosszú sorozata és utána a forró levegő szinte arcul csapta, mikor a másik oldalon felbukkant. Szerencsére nem esett el. Nem lett volna szép látvány a MALP rászegeződő kamerája előtt hasra esni. Gyorsan körbefordult a helységben, és elindult az eddig feltérképezetlen területet rejtő ajtó felé. Lépcsőfokról lépcsőfokra haladt felfelé. A lépcsőfokok egy folyosóra vezettek. O'Neill lassan továbbhaladt a folyosó végén szikrázó napsütés felé. Mielőtt kilépett volna Jack felvette a napszemüvegét, hogy megóvja a látását. Gyorsan szétnézett odakint, homok, amerre a szem ellátott. Ez tényleg egy sivatag. Nem szerette a sivatagokat. Nem fűződtek hozzájuk szép emlékei. Megfordult, hogy megnézze mi is az épület, ahonnan kijött. Nem sok minden tudta megdöbbenteni, de az elétáruló látványtól neki is leesett az álla. Egy piramis magasodott a feje felé. Pont egy ilyenhez közel találták meg a kaput is Egyiptomban. Még egy gyors pillantást vetett a környékre és visszaindult a piramis belsejébe, hogy fogadja a többieket. Mikor visszatért a kapuhoz látta, hogy a MALP-on lévő kamerát ráirányítják. Feltartott mutatóujjal jelezte, hogy minden rendben.

Alig pár másodperc múlva Carter, Kawalsky, Makepeace és nyomában a többiek megérkeztek. Carter a MALP-hoz lépett.

- Rendben megérkeztünk tábornok. Jelentéstétel a megbeszéltek szerint. Carter vége. - A szavai elhangzása után alig pár pillanattal az eseményhorizont eltűnt...

SJSJSJ

A bolygó akár a Föld is lehetett volna, egészen addig, míg meg nem látták a három holdat. Samet szinte letaglózta a látvány, de látta, hogy a többieket sem hagyta hidegen, hisz ez volt a kézzelfogható bizonyítéka annak, hogy nem a Földön vannak. A katonák összeszokottan felállították a tábort és megszervezték a védelmét. O'Neill döntése alapján csak másnap indultak el felfedezni a környéket, egy napot, akárhány órából is áll majd, az akklimatizálódással és a piramis belsejében lévő hieroglifák tanulmányozásával töltöttek. Kawalsky javaslatára ketten felmásztak a piramis csúcsára, hogy képet kaphassanak a környező területekről. Jó hírekkel és a forróság miatt kissé csapzottan tértek vissza. A piramis bejáratával szemben, viszonylag messze egy városszerűség nyomaira bukkantak. A város mögött egy sziklafal magasodott, és némi zöld növényzetet is láttak a romos épületek között. A város valószínűleg egy oázis köré épült. Embereket, értelmes életet, vagy rájuk utaló nyomokat viszont nem találtak.

Sam szinte az egész napot a piramisban töltötte, próbálta megfejteni a falakon található feliratokat. Mikor a hét jel megfejtésén dolgozott, sok hieroglifa jelentését elsajátította, de nem volt annyira jó ebben, mint Catherine. Az idős hölgy jelenléte sokat segített volna most. Annyit viszont ki tudott hámozni a feliratokból, hogy Ré-t, mint istenüket dicsőítették, aki elhozta őket ide erre a bolygóra. Mindent a lehető legpontosabban dokumentált, lefényképezte a hieroglifákat. A munkáját szinte mechanikusan tette és közben azon gondolkodott, hogy milyen hatalmas nagy felfedezés ez. Földi emberek nyomai egy másik bolygón, a galaxis túlsó oldalán.

De még ennél is lebilincselőbb volt a szerkezet, ami a kapu előtt állt. Kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy előbb befejezze a hieroglifák tanulmányozását, mielőtt azt veszi alaposabban szemügyre. Egy méter magas talapzaton álló, leginkább egy kör alakú, döntött asztalhoz hasonlító tárgy volt. A kapun található összes jel rajta volt, a közepén egy piros gombbal. Ez lehet az irányítója a kapunak, ezen lehet megadni az úticélt. Mintha csak egy telefon tárcsázója lenne, ahová csak a címet kellett beütni. Sam próbálta a lehető legtöbbet megtudni róla, de szétszerelni nem merte. Nem tudott volna a többiek elé állni azzal, hogy elbaltázta az egyetlen lehetőségüket a hazaútra. Csak úgy kíváncsiságból kipróbált néhány kombinációt, de tudta, hogy szinte semmi esélye sincs rá, hogy megtalálja a megfelelőt, ami hazaviszi őket. Inkább visszatért a hieroglifákhoz, hátha sikerül valamit kihámoznia belőlük.

Annyira belemerült, hogy észre sem vette, mikor O'Neill megállt mellette. A férfi egy pár percig csak csendben figyelte mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Carter... - szólalt meg végül mégis csak, megijesztve a nőt. - Ideje lenne pihennie.

- Még világos van, ezredes.

- De a mi időnk szerint már jóval elmúlt éjfél. Itt legalább 36 óráig tart egy nap.

- Rendben, még hátravan pár órányi munkám... - kezdte volna Sam, de a férfi a szavába vágott.

- Carter, ezt nyugodtan veheti parancsnak is, - jelentette ki O'Neill ellentmondást nem tűrően, így Sam nagyot sóhajtva eltette a fényképezőgépet és a többi felszerelését, majd követte az ezredest ki a piramisból a napfényre.

Kint már kezdett lenyugodni a nap, és már a tikkasztó forróság is kezdett valamelyest enyhülni, már mindenki az éjszakához készülődött. Sam most döbbent rá, hogy szinte egész nap nem evett, így szinte percek alatt behabzsolta az egész vacsoráját. Épp nagyot húzott az egyik vizes flakonból, mikor O'Neill ült le mellé.

- Carter, ez nem lesz így jó, - kezdte nagyot sóhajtva és megcsóválta a fejét. - Ma szinte egész nap nem evett, alig ivott és már több, mint 16 órája dolgozik folyamatosan.

- Igen, de egyáltalán nem vagyok fáradt, ez a hely, annyira... - Sam nem is talált rá szavakat, hogy kifejezze az érzéseit, csak széles vigyorral az arcán felmutatott a három holdra, amik már majdnem eltűntek a látóhatár szélén.

- És mi lesz holnap, doktornő, vagy ha esetleg támadás ér minket és maga fáradt, éhes vagy épp szomjas lesz, - mondta a férfi Samet bámulva, és csak remélni tudta, hogy a nő nem jön rá, hogy mennyire aggódik érte. Jobban, mint kellene, még akkor is, ha ő felel a biztonságáért. - Egy ilyen helyen a legkisebb hiba is végzetes lehet, és nemcsak a maga számára.

- Sajnálom, ezredes, erre nem gondoltam, - hajtotta le a fejét Sam az ásványvizes palackot forgatva a kezében.

- Semmi gond, de mostantól kezdve ragadjon meg minden lehetőséget az evésre és a pihenésre, mert soha nem tudhatja, mikor lesz rá alkalma megint.

- Rendben, ezredes, - bólogatott Sam és félénken rámosolygott a férfira.

SJSJSJ

Miután lement a nap, gyorsan hűlni kezdett a levegő. Tüzet nem gyújthattak, mert az éjszaka folyamán felváltva őrködő katonáknak tönkrevágta volna az éjszakai látását. Ráadásul eléggé árulkodó nyom lett volna, habár még nem találták nyomát embereknek a bolygón. Három órás váltásban őrködtek párosával. Jackre is rákerült a sor valamikor az éjszaka során. Mivel a küldetések során mindig nagyon éberen aludt, szinte minden zajra felriadt, mozdulatlanul hallgatózott minden őrségváltáskor. Hallotta, ahogy a katonák suttogva ébresztgetik az őrségben utánuk következőket és fojtott hangon, elhadarják a szokásos szöveget. "Az őrszolgálat ideje alatt jelentésre kötelezett esemény nem történt!" Majd pár szót még váltanak egymással, viccelődve, legalább öt percig beszélgetve a nagy semmiről, hogy az őrséget leadó páros meggyőződhessen róla, hogy a szolgálatba lépők eléggé felébredtek, hogy átvegyék a őrködés unalmas és felettébb álmosító, de fontos feladatait. A régiek fáradtan másztak be a hálózsákjaikba, hogy aludjanak még öt-hat órát, amíg ismét rájuk kerül a sor. O'Neill tudta, hogy Kawalsky és a szintén öreg rókának számító Makepeace is felriadt ilyenkor. Jack általában rögtön visszaaludt, de most engedélyezte magának, hogy pár percig a csillagok szikrázó fényében a mellette alvó nőt nézze. Sam Carter hálózsákja pont az övé mellett volt. Mikor lefekvéshez készülődtek, még jó ötletnek tűnt, hogy a csapat leggyengébb láncszemét saját maga és Kawalsky között helyezze el. Csak azzal nem számolt, hogy a nő egész éjjel az oldalán alszik, arccal épp felé fordulva. A hálózsákja kapucnija eltakarta a hosszú, szőke haját, de néhány tincs kikandikált. A tábor két oldalán folyamatosan járőröző katonák lépéseinek monoton hangját hallgatva, szinte kényszerítette magát, hogy behunyja a szemét és elaludjon.

Hirtelen ébredt fel, valami furcsa, szokatlan zajra. Ösztönösen a fegyvere után kapott és már majdnem felült, mikor rájött, hogy mit hall. Sam volt az, álmában beszélt. Azt nem tudta kivenni, hogy pontosan mit, mert értelmetlen motyogás volt csak az egész. Elmosolyodott, nagyot sóhajtott és visszaaludt. Nem vette észre Kawalsky-t, aki szintén felriadt és most szélesen vigyorogva hunyta le a szemét a hálózsákja melegében.

SJSJSJ

Másnap még sötét volt, mikor Sam felriadt. O'Neill guggolt mellette, őt szólongatva. A 36 órás nap miatt az éjszaka is sokkal hosszabb volt, mint ahogy ők azt megszokták. Ennek ellenére Sam csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy majdnem 9 órát aludt egyhuzamban. Hirtelen felült és látta, hogy a csapat egyik fele még alszik, a többiek őrt állnak. Kawalsky épp a felszereléseket ellenőrizte, ételt és vizet pakolt be egy igencsak méretes hátizsákba. Sam a hátára fordult és lehunyta a szemét. Ma fognak elkutyagolni a városhoz, amit még tegnap fedeztek fel, mikor a piramis tetején szétnéztek. O'Neill és Kawalsky úgy döntöttek, hogy a sötétség nyújtotta hűvösebb időt kihasználva még a napfelkelte előtt elindulnak. A csillagfényes éjszaka és az egyik hold, ami már fent tündökölt az égen elég fényt adott, hogy biztonságosan elindulhassanak. Másnap hajnalban tervezték a visszaindulást, tekintettel a majdnem 20 órán keresztül tomboló hőségre. Sam már előző este összekészítette a legszükségesebb felszereléseket, és most nagyot nyögve vette fel a hátizsákját. A zsák külsejére aggatott temérdek felszerelés és a combtokban himbálózó fegyver miatt úgy érezte magát, mint egy karácsonyfa. De a többiek sem néztek ki jobban. O'Neill aggódó pillantását magán érezte és rámosolygott az ezredesre, aki zavartan pillantott félre és gyorsan Makepeace felé fordult, hogy utoljára átbeszéljék a hátramaradókkal a feladatokat.

Az út hosszú és fáradtságos volt, még így éjszaka is. A homok nem éppen gyaloglásra alkalmas terep, lábuk minden lépésnél szinte belemerült, mintha csak örökre magába akarta volna zárni a bakancsukat. Még a O'Neill és Kawalsky is jócskán megkönnyebbült, mikor végre elértek a város közelébe, Samről nem is beszélve, aki mély sóhajjal rogyott le a földre, mikor O'Neill végre megálljt parancsolt. Előhúzta a kulacsát és nagyot kortyolt belőle.

Előző nap órákon át figyelték a távcsővel a magas fallal körülvett házakat, de nem láttak semmi mozgást. Most a faltól alig pár száz méterre vertek tanyát egy homokbucka védelmében.

- Pihenjen egyet, - javasolta O'Neill és Sam tiltakozni szeretett volna, de végül nem tette, eszébe jutottak a férfi szavai, hogy akkor egyen és pihenjen, amikor csak tud, mert nem tudhatja, mikor lesz rá lehetősége újra. Most egyébként is sötét volt még, éppen csak elkezdett pirkadni, egy óra pihenés nem oszt nem szoroz. Ezzel a gondolattal hajtotta le a fejét a hátizsákjára. Csak egy pillanatra hunyom le a szememet, gondolta.

Elnyomhatta az álom, mert egy nap alatt már másodszor riadt fel arra, hogy O'Neill szólongatja. A nap már teljesen felkelt és már a levegő is kezdett felmelegedni. Ideje volt indulni. Felszedelőzködtek, a városban azóta sem volt semmi mozgás.

Sam tátott szájjal bámulta az elétáruló látványt. Itt van a galaxis túlsó oldalán és egy elhagyatott város utcácskáin sétál egy idegen sivatag kellős közepén. Valami hasonlóra számított, mikor elindultak, de ténytől, hogy itt bandukol, elakadt a lélegzete. Tegnap is valami ehhez hasonlót érzett, mikor először látta meg a fölé magasodó piramist, pedig tudta, hogy mi várja, mégis mellbevágó élmény volt. Gyorsan összeszedte a gondolatait, hisz nem turistaként van itt.

A kis csapatot O'Neill vezette, Sam közvetlenül mögötte volt. Kawalsky pedig kissé lemaradt mögöttük és a biztosító szerepét látta el. A várost már jó ideje elhagyhatták az emberek, mert az épületek egy része már szinte teljesen az enyészeté lett. Még tegnap, a piramis tetején csücsülve vették észre azt az épületet, ami felé most tartottak. A város közepén magasodott a többi ház fölé. Magasabb és díszesebb is volt, mint a többi. A bejárat előtt állva érezte csak igazán, hogy milyen hatalmas épület is. Belépve még jobban megdöbbent. Egyetlen óriási terem volt az egész. Középütt magas oszlopokkal, amik a mennyezetet tartották. A falakon végig ablaknyílások voltak. A padló nagy kőlapokból volt kirakva és közöttük cementhez hasonló anyag volt. És mindenhol egyiptomi írásjelek, a legfelsőket Sam alig tudta kibogarászni.

- Aranybánya! - szólalt meg és hangja visszhangot vert a hatalmas teremben. O'Neill felhúzott szemöldökkel pillantott rá. Kawalsky is hátranézett az ajtóból, ahol őrt állt. - Leírtak mindent, az egész történelmük itt van a falakon, - lelkendezett Sam szélesen vigyorogva. Kawalsky visszamosolygott rá, de O'Neill csak szkeptikusan felvonta a szemöldökét. Legalábbis a felszínen, de legbelül érezte, ahogy a szíve megrebben a nő vibrálását látva. - És el is tudom olvasni, legalábbis nagy részét, mert nem sokkal tér el attól, ami a fedőkövön állt, - folytatta Sam. - Itt biztos lesz valami a kapuról is.

- Rendben, olvasson belőle annyit, amennyit csak tud. Én addig szétnézek a városban, hátha találok vizet, - mondta Jack és elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Kawalsky-ra, aki biccentett egyet. Pontosan tudták, hogy mi a dolguk, szavak nélkül is.

SJSJSJ

Mikor Jack visszaért a körútjáról a városban, már magasan járt a nap. Az órája szerint, aminek egyre kevésbé vette hasznát, már késő délután volt. Szerencsére talált vizet és még nagyobb szerencse, hogy hoztak magukkal épp elég víztisztító tablettát. Ha szükséges, maradhatnak még egy "napot". Az ennivalójuk elég lesz, még ha szűken is, de éhezni nem fognak. Örült, hogy volt annyira előrelátó, hogy két napra elég élelmet hozzanak magukkal, mert nem szívesen próbálkozott volna semmilyen itt található növény vagy állat elfogyasztásával. Legfeljebb csak végszükség esetében kockáztatta volna az ezzel járó esetleges gyomorbántalmakat.

Fellélegezve lépett be a hűvös terembe. Kawalsky-t még ugyanott és ugyanabban a testhelyzetben találta a bejáratnál, kezében a fegyverével. Fáradtan vette a sapkáját és törölte le az izzadtságot a homlokáról. Pokoli meleg volt odakint, egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, hogy hozzászokjon a félhomályhoz, ami bent fogadta és éles ellentétben állt a kinti vakító fényességgel.

Mikor újra kinyitotta, meglátta Cartert, amint épp bőszen fényképezett a terem hátsó falánál. Hosszú haját felkötötte, a gyakorlózubbonyát levette és a derekára kötötte. Egy póló és melltartó volt csak rajta, de azon is átütött az izzadtság. Mikor meghallotta a lépéseket maga mögött, hátrapillantott.

- Üdv, ezredes, ez a hely elképesztő, - kezdte a nő, de Jack a szavába vágott.

- Mikor evett utoljára?

- Ne aggódjon, ezredes, Kawalsky nagyon jó óvóbácsi volt, ettem is és ittam is eleget, - nézett rá a nő komolyan, de a szemében, vidámság bujkált. Jól esett neki a férfi aggodalma. Jack helyeslően biccentett. - Visszatérve a feliratokra, még nem végeztem ugyan, de eddig is sok mindenre fény derült. Ha jól vettem ki, akkor az ittenieket az a Ré hozta ide, akit már a piramisban is említettek. A Föld volt az ősi bolygójuk, és mikor az ottaniak fellázadtak Ré ellen, az ide vonult vissza, magával hozva ezeknek az embereknek az őseit. Rabszolgaként dolgoztatta őket egy közeli bányában, de azt nem tudtam elolvasni, hogy pontosan mit bányásztak. A bányát valószínűleg betemette a homok az évszázadok alatt, ezért nem találtuk meg. A város felépítésével egy időben húzták fel ezt a termet, amit az Ősök házának hívtak. Itt jegyeztek fel mindent, ami történt velük, a homokviharokat, az istenük rendszeres visszatérését, a kitermelt ásványról a kimutatásokat. Alig pár száz évvel az ideérkezésük után viszont ők is fellázadtak, ki akarták vívni a szabadságukat. Eddig tart a történet, valószínűleg nem maradt senki sem, aki be tudta volna fejezni, - mondta szomorúan Sam. - Ré biztosan megölt mindenkit. Persze ez csak a leegyszerűsített változata a történetnek. Viszont találtam utalást az ősi bolygó címére. Itt is volt egy olyan kartus, mint az egyiptomi kapu mellett. Ré elpusztította ugyan, de a helyiek lemásolták valahová, de hogy hová, azt még nem tudtam meg. Itt ez a rész szól erről, - mutatott Sam a fal egyik részére, ami viszonylag magasan volt, de Jack nem látott rajta semmi különlegeset, ugyanolyan érthetetlen volt, mint a terem összes többi falán lévő irkafirka. Megelőzendő, hogy a nő évről évre elmesélje a nép történetét, gyorsan a szavába vágott.

- Megtalálja, ha elég időt kap?

- Remélem, ezredes, remélem.

- Rendben, - bólintott elégedetten, sikerült megakadályoznia a további történelem leckét, - akkor én megyek és felváltom Kawalsky-t, - mutatott az őrnagy felé.

Sam csak intett, hogy menjen csak és homlokát kissé összeráncolva, üdvözült mosollyal az arcán tovább tanulmányozta a feliratokat.

Épp végzett a teremmel, mikor az ezredes odajött hozzá, hogy pihenni küldje. A 36 órás nap miatt már teljesen elcsúszott az alvási és ébrenléti periódusuk a nappalok és éjszakák váltakozásától. A nap már ugyan átjutott a delelőn, de éppen hogy csak.

Sam a terem legbelső sarkában helyezkedett el a hálózsákján, remélte, hogy az ottani félhomályban, a rekkenő hőség ellenére is képes lesz elaludni. Eltartott egy darabig, de végül sikerült elszunnyadnia.

SJSJSJ

Teljesen kipihenten ébredt fel, nagyot nyújtózkodva fordult az oldaláról a hátára. Egy pillanatig csak bámulta maga felett a plafont. Majd ismét oldalra fordult. Az ezredes közvetlenül mellette feküdt, csakúgy mint ő, a hálózsákján feküdt, keze ügyében ott volt a fegyvere is. Elválaszthatatlanok voltak, ezt Sam már az első pillanatban megállapította. A férfi valószínűleg szintén a félhomály miatt választotta ezt a helyet a pihenésre. De Sam egy pillanatig sem bánta, legalább itt lehet a közelében. Álmában még az arckifejezése is más volt, mintha csak egy másik ember lett volna, nem az a cinikus ezredes, akit az elmúlt pár hétben megismert. Arcán már látszódtak a későbbi ráncok kezdeményei, a hajában itt-ott már volt egy-két ősz hajszál, de ezeket Sam csak most vette észre, ahogy ilyen közel feküdt hozzá. Az állán már kiütött a borosta, de ez csak még vonzóbbá tette őt. Az elmúlt napokban Sam látta már nem egyszer póló nélkül. Szikár, izmos felsőteste volt. Sam titokban többször is vetett rá egy pillantást munka közben. Mintha csak megérezte volna, hogy figyelik, Jack kinyitotta a szemét. Pillantásuk összefonódott. Egyikük sem szólalt meg jó darabig.

A férfi volt az, aki megtörte a pillanatot, először a hátára, majd a másik oldalára fordult és felkelt, hogy leváltsa Kawalsky-t az őrségben. Az őrnagy szintén a terem végébe jött aludni, de Jack hálózsákja mögött volt az övé, majdnem másfél méterre Samtől. Mielőtt lefeküdt volna aludni, fáradtan rámosolygott Samre. Pillanatok alatt elnyomta az álom.

Sam kedvelte Kawalsky-t, a felkészülés alatt sokat beszélgettek. A férfi sokat mesélt ezredesről is, akivel már majdnem egy évtizede ismerték egymást, és nagyon jó barátok voltak. Mikor Sam megkérdezte tőle, hogy nem gondolt-e arra, hogy esetleg saját csapatot vezessen, mert őrnagyként és az ő tapasztalatával kiérdemelte volna. Kawalsky csak annyit mondott, hogy O'Neill kérésére van itt, és akár a világ végére is követné az ezredest, ha az épp oda tartana.

- Hát, azt hiszem a kívánsága teljesülni fog, hamarabb, mint képzelte volna, - jegyezte meg nevetve Sam.

Ennek már majdnem két hete, de Sam most is pontosan fel tudta idézni az őrnagy szavait és a vigyorát, amivel az ő kijelentését fogadta.

- Akkor, oda megyünk és biztos lehet benne, hogy ő még onnan is vissza fog térni, épen és egy darabban, - felelte az őrnagy.

- Remélem, nagyon remélem, - szólt Sam és nagyot sóhajtott.

Most, itt ugyanazt a kétséget érezte, amit akkor ott a lőtéren. Sikerül-e megtalálnia a visszautat, vagy itt ragadnak örökre.

A gondolat nem hagyta nyugodni, képtelen volt visszaaludni, és bár már sötétedett, felkelt, hogy kihasználja az utolsó órákat is a hieroglifák tanulmányozására.

- Nem kellene aludnia, Carter? - kérdezte az ajtóban álldogáló O'Neill.

- Nem vagyok fáradt, és ha lemegy a nap, nem lesz elég fény, hogy olvashassak. Gondolom zseblámpáról szó sem lehet... - Sam nem is várt választ a kérdésére, inkább csak tovább dolgozott egészen addig, míg csak ki tudta venni a falakon lévő írást. Mikor már szinte az orráig sem látott, abbahagyta és odament az ezredeshez, hogy beszámoljon arról, mit tudott meg.

- Carter, csak röviden. Nem kell kitérnie az összes részletre - szólt a férfi, aki tapasztalatból tudta, hogy milyen bő lére tudja ereszteni a mondandóját a nő.

- Rendben, akkor dióhéjban. A jeleket valahová egy a város alatt húzódó katakomba egyik falára vésték fel. Az volt a menedék helye az időseknek, nőknek és a gyerekeknek, ott rejtőztek el azok is, akik nem tudtak harcolni, mikor fellázadtak Ré ellen. A felirat szerint több lejárata is van, de a pontos helyet nem írták le. Sajnos.

- Van valamilyen jele a lejáratoknak?

- Nincs, de annyit leírtak, hogy valahol ebben az épületben van az egyik.

- Rendben, ma már nem tudunk semmit sem tenni, de holnap hajnalban megkeressük a lejáratot. Azt lehet tudni, hogy mit bányásztak?

- Az elnevezést nem tudtam lefordítani, talán majd Catherine-nek sikerülni fog.

- Catherine?

- Catherine Langford régészprofesszor, ő volt az, aki lefordította a fedőkön található feliratokat, többek között a Csillagkapu elnevezést is. De ahogy kivettem, ugyanaz az anyag lehet, amiből a kapu elkészült.

- És az jó?

- Nagyon jó, ezredes. Mielőtt beindítottuk volna a kaput, sokat foglalkoztunk egyéb lehetőségekkel is, és felmerült, hogy akár energiaforrásként is hasznosíthatnánk ezt az anyagot, csak sajnos nem volt mintánk, amivel dolgozhattunk volna, - lelkesedett Sam. Már a gondolattól is libabőrös lett az izgalomtól, hogy milyen óriási felfedezés lenne ez az emberiség számára.

- Akkor érdemes lesz majd visszajönni és megkeresni a bányát, gondolom.

- Feltétlenül, de előbb vissza kell jutnunk valahogy, - sóhajtott fel Sam.

- Hát igen, de legalább nyomon vagyunk, doktornő. Holnap megkeressük azt a lejáratot, - mondta O'Neill. - Most pedig próbáljon meg pihenni, mert holnap hosszú napunk lesz. Visszaindulunk a piramishoz alkonyatkor.

- Inkább itt maradnék egy kicsit, ha nem gond. Ez a 36 órás nap teljesen összezavart, most nem tudnék aludni. Akár beszélgethetnénk is, az őrség sem lenne olyan egyhangú.

- Rendben, maradhat, de semmilyen tudományos halandzsát nem akarok hallani, - jelentette ki Jack.

Mindkettejük kellemes meglepetésére órákon keresztül beszélgettek a lehető legváltozatosabb témákról. Pontosabban, Sam fecsegett olyan halkan, ahogy csak tudott, hogy ne ébresszék fel Kawalskyt, Jack pedig csak nagyon ritkán szólalt meg. Úgy tűnt mindketten nagyon elégedettek a helyzettel. Mikor letelt az idő, Kawalsky vette át az őrködést és ő sokkal beszédesebb volt Jacknél.

SJSJSJ

- Ezredes, ébredjen, - rázta meg O'Neill vállát Kawalsky. Jack fáradt volt, egyáltalán nem pihente ki magát, legalábbis annyira nem, mint amennyire hatóra alvás után kellett volna. Mintha csak most feküdt volna le. Félálomban rápillantott az órájára és rádöbbent, hogy csak két órát aludt. Ez a tény egyből kiverte az álmot a szeméből.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte, Kawalsky nyomos ok nélkül biztos nem ébresztette volna fel.

- Sam eltűnt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ez a két szó megtestesítette mindazt, amitől azóta rettegett, hogy erre a bolygóra léptek. Eltűnt a civil, akit a gondjaira bíztak, az egyetlen személy volt, aki képes volt megtalálni a hazavezető utat. A nő iránti vonzalmát most inkább jó mélyen elrejtette az agya leghátsóbb sarkába. Ennek most nem volt itt az ideje és a munkájában is zavarta volna. De azért azt nem tudta megállni, hogy a rátörő érzelmek hatására mélyet ne sóhajtson. Innen a profi katona vette át az irányítást.

- Tudtam, hogy ezzel a nővel még meggyűlik a bajunk! Mi történt? - tette fel ismét a kérdést és gyorsan megigazította az egyenruháját. Még a bakancsát sem vette le, csak meglazította a derékszíját, úgy feküdt le. És ennek a szokásának most kifejezetten örült, amikor minden pillanat számított.

- Sam kiment elintézni a dolgát, - kezdte a beszámolóját Kawalsky. - De már 5 perce késik.

Jack tudta, hogy mindenkinek szüksége van némi magánéletre, de határozottan utasította a doktornőt, hogy a szükségesnél többet ne legyen kint az épületből.

- Menjünk, keressük meg, - mondta és elindult. Ha Carter csak valahová elkóborolt, akkor nem teszi zsebre, amit tőle fog kapni, ha megtalálják, és Jack remélte, hogy tényleg csak erről van szó.

A nap folyamán már annyira körbejárkálták az épület környékét, hogy Carter lábnyomainak követéséről szó sem lehetett. Inkább szisztematikusan vizsgálták át először az épületnek a közvetlen környezetét, majd kissé távolabb néztek meg mindent, amit csak lehetett. Sajnos az éjszaka sötétje, nem igazán kedvezett nekik. Bár éjjellátó készüléket is használtak, de így is annyi 'árnyékba' borult zeg-zug volt a városban, hogy szinte esélytelen volt napfelkelte előtt megtalálni a nőt. Jack elnehezült szívvel adta ki az utasítást, hogy térjenek vissza a főépülethez. Inniuk is kellett, mielőtt folytatták a keresést és tájékoztatni akarta az alaptáborban maradtakat a helyzetről.

Útban a főépülethez, Jack továbbra is jelek után kutatott. Vajon merre lehet Carter? Hogy tűnhetett el csak így ilyen rövid idő alatt, minden hang vagy jel nélkül? Épp odaértek a könyvtárszerű főépület előtti térre, mikor Jack észrevett valamit. A szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, mikor rádöbbent, hogy mit lát pontosan. Annak a jelzőfénynek a halványzöld derengését, amit Carternek adott, hogy mindig tartsa magánál, szükség esetére. Közvetlenül az épület oldala mellett pislákolt a fény.

- Kawalsky, - szólt az őrnagy után, aki már majdnem az épületben volt. Az őrnagy követte a parancsnoka pillantását és ő is észrevette a fényt.

Óvatosan közelítették meg a helyet. Ahogy közelebb értek, észrevették, hogy a föld alól jön a fény. Az épület fala mellett egy viszonylag kis nyílás volt, amit annyira elrejtettek az építői a kiálló kövek közé, hogyha nem lett volna a fény, akkor szinte lehetetlen lett volna észrevenni, hogy ott van.

Jack az éjjellátóval nézett bele a lyukba. Egy üregbe vezetett és három méter mély volt. Carter ott feküdt az alján, eszméletlenül. A testhelyzete arra engedett következtetni, hogy véletlenül beleesett a lyukba, aminek a fából készült fedelének összetört darabjai ott hevertek a nő teste mellett körös-körül. A fényforrás, ami odavezette őket, a nő kezében volt. Valószínűleg mielőtt elájult, bekapcsolta, gondolta Jack.

Nem tartott sokáig, míg Jack kötéllel leereszkedett a lány mellé. Gyorsan végigtapogatta, hogy eltört-e valamelyik csontja, de szerencsére nem talált furcsa szögben álló testrészeket vagy vérző sebeket. Az egyetlen sérülés, amit talált, egy nagy dudor volt a nő tarkóján. Akkor szerezhette, mikor beszakadt alatta a fa, és ez magyarázatul is szolgálhatott az eszméletlenségére. Mintegy végszóra Carter felnyögött és kezét a fejéhez emelte.

- Ne mozogjon, Carter, - intette O'Neill. Nem igazán szerette volna, ha egy esetleges sérülést még jobban súlyosbítana a nő a meggondolatlanságával. - Érez valahol fájdalmat? Tudja mozgatni a lábait?

- Igen, tudom mozgatni mindenemet, és iszonyatosan hasogat a fejem, - mondta a nő és megpróbált felülni. O'Neill segített neki.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte Sam és kezével elkezdte kitapogatni a fején lévő dudort. Felszisszent, mikor megtalálta, a fájdalom, ami a fejében lüktetett, ha lehet, még erősebb lett.

- Én is ezt kérdezem, - mosolygott rá megkönnyebbülten O'Neill.

- Már visszafelé tartottam, mikor egyszer csak, olyan érzés fogott el, mintha beszakadt volna alattam a föld.

- Tényleg beszakadt maga alatt a föld, - mutatott O'Neill az elkorhadt fadarabokra körülöttük.

- Rémlik, hogy épp visszafelé tartottam, mikor beestem ide. Bevertem a fejem a nyílás peremébe.

- Szerencséje, hogy be tudta kapcsolni vészjelzőjét, - mondta neki O'Neill, közben alaposabban szemügyre vette a lány fejsebét. Szerencsére nem szakadt fel a bőr, csak egy hatalmas dudor lett rajta. Egy nyílt seb nem igazán kívánatos egy éghajlaton. Nehéz tisztán tartani, és ha elfertőződik, akkor akár komolyabb gond is lehet belőle.

- De én nem kapcsoltam be a jelzőt, még arra sem emlékszem, hogy földet értem. Csak arra, hogy beverem a fejem és zuhanok, - nézett rá csodálkozó szemekkel Sam.

- Biztos csak nem emlékszik rá, egyébként teljesen mindegy, mikor tette, de ez alapján találtuk meg magát a vaksötétben, - emelte fel a lámpát az ezredes.

- Igen, lehet, hogy csak elfelejtettem, - mondta elgondolkodva Sam, de legbelül nem volt igazán meggyőződve arról, hogy így történt. De mivel senki más nem volt a közelükben, csak így lehetett, gondolta, nincs más logikus magyarázat a történtekre. Nagyot sóhajtott és a mellette térdelő ezredes vállára támaszkodott, és imbolyogva felállt, hogy körbenézzen. Meglátta az ezredes málhamellényén a zseblámpáját és gondolkodás nélkül levette.

- Hé, el is kérhette volna, - méltatlankodott O'Neill, de Carter már teljesen másra figyelt. Tátott szájjal bámulta a falakat és a helyiségben lévő láda formájú tárgyakat.

- Megtaláltuk, - kiáltotta lelkesen.

- Mit találtunk meg? - kérdezte szkeptikusan az ezredes, miközben felállt és leporolta az egyenruháját, már amennyire lehetett.

- A helyet, ahol a lázadók építettek! - felelte csillogó szemmel Sam. - Itt van a falakon minden!

- Igen, ez mind szép és jó, de miben segít ez nekünk? - kérdezte az ezredes és unott arccal körbenézett.

- Ezredes, itt kell lennie valahol a hazavezető útnak is, - lelkendezett Sam a falakra mutatva.

- Ó, ez már tényleg érdekes. Azt hiszem, maradhatunk meg egy napot, ha szükséges.

- Nem tudom, ezredes, itt védve vagyunk, és dolgozhatok éjjel is, nem árulom el a helyzetünket. Ha most rögtön nekiállok, lehet, hogy megtalálom a jeleket, mire hajnalodik. A részletek miatt később is visszajöhetünk.

- Rendben, de azért ne terhelje túl magát, - intette az ezredes és lélekben felkészült egy hosszú éjszakára. - Megyek és leváltom Kawalsky-t, - mondta, de Sam már nem is figyelt oda, hanem a zseblámpa fényében a hieroglifákat bújta.

O'Neill csak lemondóan legyintett egyet és visszament a lejárathoz, hogy aludni küldje Kawalsky-t és átvegye tőle az őrködés unalmas feladatát.

SJSJSJ

- Megtaláltam, - kiáltotta alig pár óra múlva Sam a gödör mélyéről.

Még Jack volt 'szolgálatban'. A gödör és a főépület bejárata között járőrözött, a nő hangjára kissé megszaporázta a lépteit.

- Mit talált meg? - kérdezte, biztos ami biztos, mert a nőnél soha nem lehetett tudni, akár a helyiek csillagászati felfedezéseire is utalhatott. Ezt is kinézte volna a nőből, de odalent legalább nem tűnhetett csak úgy el.

- A jeleket, amikkel hazamehetünk, - mondta Sam. - A helyiek pontosan leírták, hogy honnan érkeztek az őseik és azt tervezték, hogyha végre megszabadulnak Ré elnyomásától, akkor visszatérnek.

- Egyelőre hagyjuk a történelem órát, másolja le a jeleket és készüljünk a visszaútra, - szólt oda neki az ezredes.

- Rendben, de szeretném befejezni a fényképezést, már nem sok van hátra, alig félóra és végzek.

- Az még belefér, - pillantott az órájára O'Neill. Ha sietnek, még alhatnak is pár órát, mielőtt visszaindulnak.

- O'Neill ezredes, itt Makepeace, kérem jelentkezzen. O'Neill ezredes, itt Makepeace, kérem jelentkezzen, - az ezredes hangja szinte késként hatolt bele az éjszaka csendjébe.

O'Neill szigorú rádiócsendet rendelt el, mikor ott hagyta a többieket az alaptáborban. Valami komoly dolognak kellett történnie, ha ennek ellenére használták a rádiót.

- Itt O'Neill, vége.

- Uram, homokvihar közeledik a város felé, minket már elért. A tábort elhagytuk és visszavonultunk a piramisba.

- Értettem. Adás vége.

A főépületben rendezkedtek be. Samet is kihúzták a gödörből, és annyi vizet halmoztak fel, amennyit csak tudtak. Jack tapasztalatai szerint az ilyen viharok nem tartottak pár óránál tovább. Legalábbis a Földön. Remélte itt sem lesz másként.

Az épület ajtaját eltorlaszolták a közeli, félig meddig összeomlott házak falaiból származó kövekkel, de a két oldalt, a fal mentén végigfutó ablaksorral nem sok mindent tudtak kezdeni. A környező házak egyike sem volt annyira jó állapotban, hogy ott kísérelhették volna meg átvészelni a vihart. Jack elgondolkodott az épület alatti katakombákon is, de sajnos a szellőzésért felelős lyukak, amiket Sam fedezett fel, a vizsgálódása alatt, az idők folyamán teljesen eldugultak, és ezért félő volt, hogy az oxigénhiány végezne velük odalent. Inkább itt állították fel gyorsan a vészszükség esetére magukkal hozott aprócska sátrat, ami szerencsére elég strapabírónak bizonyult már korábban is, amikor Jack arra kényszerült, hogy benne tartózkodjon. Nem volt híve a sátornak, nem szerette, ha nem látta a környezetét, az esetleges veszélyforrásokat, de most nem tehetett mást. Kawalsky egy nagy kőtömb segítségével leverte a cövekeket a padló repedései közé, egészen bent az épület legvédettebb sarkában. A felszerelésüket is idehordták, de a víz és az élelem kivételével csak a fegyvereknek és a lőszernek szorítottak helyet a sátorban. Sam "kérésére", amit Jack szerint olyan hangosan és szenvedéllyel adott elő, hogy még az alaptáborban is meghallották, a fényképezőgépe és a laptopja is helyet kapott a védendő dolgok között. Habár az érvelése kissé érdekesebbre sikeredett, mint azt az ezredes egy alá beosztott civil tudóstól elvárta volna, végül igazat kellett adnia a nőnek, hisz ezek az adatok feltétlenül szükségesek voltak ahhoz, hogy haza tudjanak menni mind a heten.

A sátorban igencsak szűkösen fértek el. Úgy is mondhatni, mint a szardínia a konzervdobozban. Mivel a vihar alatt a levegő is lehűlt, a hálózsákjaikba takarózva ültek szorosan egymás mellett. A vihar még órákig tombolt, ők pedig odabent beszélgettek és várták, hogy véget érjen. Világítás gyanánt a zseblámpákat használták, de egyszerre csak egyet. Samnek tisztára olyan érzése volt, mintha csak kempingeznének. Épp csak a kísértet sztorik hiányoztak.

Rémtörténeteket ugyan nem meséltek, de Kawalsky jó előadónak bizonyult a meglehetősen hosszúra nyúlt katonai pályafutásának viccesebb részeit tekintve. A legtöbb részletet ugyan nem említhette, még akkor sem, mikor Sam elmondta, hogy milyen komoly biztonsági besorolással rendelkezik, de azért így is több órára elég anekdotája volt.

- Ezredes, emlékszik arra a fazonra, aki egy ejtőernyős ugrás közben elkeveredett és valahol egy szénabála kellős közepén ért földet és a gazda megkergette vasvillával, mert szétdúlta a szénaboglyát. Vagy arra a ficsúrra, aki le akarta fizetni az egyik srácot, hogy hajtogassa meg az ernyőjét jó pénzért, na azt elküldték városnézésre... - nevetett fel Kawalsky.

- Városnézésre? - kérdezte Sam.

- Igen, ha az ejtőernyőzsinórjait összetekerik hajtogatás közben, akkor az ejtőernyőst szépen körbeforgatja odafent, miután kinyílt az ernyője. Városnézésre küldték, nyugi semmi baja sem lett - Kawalsky a térdét csapkodva nevetett, akár csak O'Neill. De még Sam is elmosolyodott, maga elé képzelve szegény szerencsétlent, aki odafent forog az ernyőjével.

- Az a pacák sem volt semmi, aki épp a laktanya parancsnok lányának kocsijába kéredzkedett be a menetgyakorlaton, na az sem tette zsebre, amit a parancsnoktól kapott, mikor meglátta őket az ellenőrző pont előtt pár száz méterrel - mondta O'Neill.

- Hol is kötött ki? - kérdezte Kawalsky vigyorogva.

- Valahová Alaszkába helyezték egy időjárási megfigyelő állomásra őrnek.

- Akkor jól járt, mert az a parancsnok úgy vigyázott az egy szem lányára, mint a szeme fényére, - jegyezte meg Kawalsky.

Sam még egy ideig hallgatta a beszélgetést, de valamivel később elálmosodott. Megpróbált kényelmesen elhelyezkedni, de a szűkös hely miatt nem tudott lefeküdni. A hátát a sátor falának támasztva a félig ülő helyzetet találta a legmegfelelőbbnek, hogy szundítson egyet. A két férfi kissé lehalkította a hangját, mikor észrevették, hogy elaludt. Majd nem sokkal később Kawalsky is követte a példáját. O'Neill volt a soros, hogy ébren maradjon.

SJSJSJ

A homokvihar majdnem 10 órán keresztül tombolt. Mikor végre lecsillapodott, Kawalsky kimászott a sátorból, nyomában a többiekkel. A látvány magáért beszélt, az épületben ugyan nem esett kár, de a környéket teljesen átformálta a vihar. Azok a házak, amiket eddig félig betemetett a homok, most teljesen a felszínre kerültek. A főépületnek az az oldala, ahogy a földalatti szobát megtalálták, majdnem két méter magasan be volt temetve homokkal.

- Még szerencse, hogy nem oda bújtunk be, - szólalt meg Kawalsky az újonnan keletkezett homokdombra mutatva.

- Hát igen, szerencsénk volt. Itt nem lett volna semmi esélyünk. Még csak meg sem találtak volna minket, - mondta Sam, láthatóan beleborzongva a gondolatba.

- Menjünk, nézzük meg a felszerelést, - javasolta O'Neill.

Mindannyian visszavonultak az épületbe, ahol jóval hűvösebb volt, a kint tomboló forróságnál.

- Olyan meleg van kint, mint a pokol hetedik bugyrában- jegyezte meg Kawalsky, miközben kibámult a félig nyitott ajtón.

Kint már csak egy enyhe szellő lengedezett, alig kavarva fel a homokot. Kawalsky épp az egyik házat borító homokkupacot bámulta, mikor látta, hogy a homok, amit a szél felkapott, mintha nekiütközött volna valaminek, ami ott állt, de csak a pillanat tört részéig volt ott és utána el is tűnt a jelenség. Az őrnagy megrázta a fejét, és újra odapillantott, de akárhogy is meresztette a szemét, most nem látott semmi furcsaságot.

'Biztos csak az elmém szórakozik velem', gondolta és nagyot húzott a kulacsából, hogy védekezzen a kiszáradás ellen, mert csak erről lehetett szó.

SJSJSJ

Mivel a lejáratot eltorlaszolta az a rengeteg homok és a cím, amire szükségük volt, már ott lapult Carter noteszában. Jack úgy határozott, hogy még ma este visszatérnek az alaptáborba. Nem akart még egy homokvihart kockáztatni és az élelmük is fogytán volt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy őrült kíváncsi volt rá, hogy jó-e a cím. Amint sötétedni kezdett, el is indultak. A holdak közül most kettő volt fent. Jack az őrség üres óráiban megpróbálta ugyan megfigyelni a holdak mozgását, de egyenlőre nem sok rendszert fedezett fel bennük. A noteszába, amit mindig a málhamellényében tartott, egy ceruzával rendszeresen feljegyezte a holdfelkelték és holdnyugták időpontját, de a pontos adatokhoz sokkal több időre lett volna szüksége. Épp ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok jártak a fejében, mikor az egyik homokdomb mögül felbukkanva megpillantotta a piramist, ahol az alaptábor húzódott. Ha a holdak nem lettek volna fent, és az általuk visszavert fény nem lett volna ennyire erős, lehet, hogy észre sem vette volna azt a valamit, ami a piramis tetején volt.

- Hasra, - szólt csendesen a többieknek, akik mögötte baktattak. Sam és Kawalsky gondolkodás nélkül követték a parancsát, bár nem tudták, miért is lett ilyen komoly az ezredes arckifejezése.

O'Neill előhalászta a mellénye zsebéből az éjszakai távcsövét. A látvány elképesztő volt. Az ismeretlen tárgyat, most már a maga teljes valójában meg tudta figyelni. Olyan alakja volt, mint egy piramis, de mégsem az volt. Az oldalán csíkszerűen körbefutott néhány fényesebb csík, amik még így távolról is ablakok hosszú sorának tűnt. Egy repülőgép, vagy űrhajó lehetett, attól függően, hogy az űrből vagy a bolygó egyenlőre még felderítetlen másik oldaláról érkezett.

A Parancsnokság tudósainak vesszőparipája volt ez a kérdés. Hogy vajon a bolygót megítélhetik-e a töredéke alapján, amit a MALP-al fel tudnak deríteni. Ennyi erővel, ha a Földet a Szaharában, vagy a Szibériában kirakott, viszonylag kis hatótávolságú felderítő eszközzel akarnák megismerni, nem sokra jutnának. A fehérköpenyesek, ahogy Jack hívta őket magában, elég sokat elvitatkoztak a kérdésen, és ő tényleg, de tényleg figyelni akart a jelentésükre ezzel kapcsolatban, de hát...

A szerkezeten semmi sem mozdult, olyan volt az egész, mintha a piramis egy leszállópálya lett volna. Sam és Kawalsky odakúszott a két oldalára. Ők is tátott szájjal bámulták a látványt.

- Ó, Catherine, hát mégis igazad volt, - szólalt meg suttogva Sam. A két katona tökéletesen egyszerre fordította oldalra a fejét és nézett a nőre kíváncsian.

- Catherine Langford professzornak volt egy olyan hajmeresztő elmélete, hogy a piramisokat tulajdonképpen idegenek építették, akik űrhajóval közlekedtek. Azt viszont álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy leszállópályának használják őket, - suttogta Sam lelkesen.

- Azt nem tudta esetleg ez a professzor, hogy vajon jó vagy rossz szándékúak ezek az idegenek? - kérdezte szarkasztikusan O'Neill és ő maga lepődött meg legjobban, mikor Carter komolyan vette a kérdését és válaszolt is rá.

- Mivel az itteniek kezdetben istenként tisztelték Rét, aki hasonló járművel utazhatott először ide, de utána fellázadtak ellene, nem hiszem, hogy a jó fiúk csapatát erősíti. Aki most érkezett, Ré leszármazottja lehet, de az is előfordulhat, hogy tévedek, mert azóta eltelt több ezer év. Ki tudja? - vonta meg a vállát Sam.

- Hát nem ártana megtudnunk, minél előbb, - mondta Jack, - ott van négy emberünk, akik lehet, hogy már nem is élnek.

- Uram, szerintem itt várhatnánk pár órát, amíg legalább az egyik hold lemegy, - jegyezte meg Kawalsky a fejük felett lévő égitestekre mutatva.

Jack tudta, hogy igaza van, ha a látogatók ellenségesek, akkor ez a díszkivilágítás nem igazán lenne jó nekik. Legalábbis az esze ezt súgta, és komoly vitában állt a szívével, ami azt dobogta, hogy most rögtön rohanjon oda, és keresse meg a négy elveszett emberét.

Sam teljesen az események hatása alá került. Most találkozni fognak egy nép képviselőjével, de az is lehet, hogy nem is emberek, gondolta. A szíve a torkában dobogott és meredten bámulta az űrhajót, ami ott gubbasztott a piramison, mint egy madár a fészke tetején.

Jó pár órát vártak itt a homokban hason fekve és az előttük zajló eseményeket figyelték. Mivel Jack nem látta jelenlétét az embereinek, valószínűleg vagy elfogták őket, vagy valamelyik homokbucka mögött lapulva várják a fejleményeket. Innen az alaptábor újra felállított sátrát is tisztán ki lehetett venni. Teljesen kihalt volt, ahogy a piramis környéke is.

Majdnem egy óráig nem történt semmi sem. Majd a piramis bejáratán néhány alak tűnt fel. Sam vette észre őket, és ő szólt a két férfinak, akik épp azon tanakodtak, hogy mit tehetnének társaik érdekében. Jack azonnal a szeme elé emelte az éjjellátót, hogy szemügyre vehesse az 'idegeneket'. Magasak voltak és a ruházatuk Jacket a régi egyiptomiakra emlékeztette, már ha az emlékei nem csaltak. Kezükben hosszú botot tartottak és a vezetőjük oldalán egy furcsa szerkezet volt, de Jack katonai ösztöne azt súgta, hogy ezek fegyverek. Nyolcan voltak, és alakzatban közlekedtek. Ezt Jack akár még éjjellátó nélkül is meg tudta volna állapítani. Mikor odaértek az alaptáborhoz, elkezdték behordani a felszerelést a piramisba. Jack szíve akkor kezdett el gyorsabban verni, mikor azt a ládát fogták meg két oldalról, amiben a bomba rejtőzött, 'szükség esetére'. Még jó, hogy a detonátor egyik biztonsági chipjét magával hozta. Még ha bele is kontárkodnak, akkor sem tudják 'véletlenül' felrobbantani. Nem szívesen áldozta volna fel az embereit egy véletlen baleset miatt. Ha már meg kell halniuk, akkor tegyék tűzharcban, a hazájukat és a társaikat védve.

- Most mitévők legyünk, ezredes úr? - kérdezte Kawalsky nagyot sóhajtva. Ő is pontosan tudta, hogy mi van abban a ládában.

- A hazavezető címet mindenáron meg kell védenünk, - jelentette ki O'Neill fojtott, de annál határozottabb hangon. - Nemsokára kivilágosodik, és akkor szinte biztosan észrevesznek. Addig kell lépnünk. Carter hová írta fel a jeleket?

- A noteszembe.

- Tépje ki a lapot és adja ide, - mondta Jack.

Az ezredes egy pillanatig csak bámulta a lapra felírt hét jelet, ami a megmenekülést jelentette mindenki számára, de az otthoniak védelmében nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy ez az ellenség kezére kerüljön.

- Ennek egészen addig titokban kell maradnia, amíg ki nem derült a látogató célja. Tanulják meg és utána semmisítsék meg a lapot.

- Értettem, ezredes úr, - felelte rögtön Kawalsky és gyorsan eszébe véste a jelek formáját, mikor Sam felé nyújtotta, az jelezte, hogy már megtanulta azokat. Az őrnagy gyorsan a lehető legapróbb darabokra tépte és elásta mélyen a homokba.

- A terv a következő, - szólalt meg Jack pár pillanat múlva. - Az őrnagy és én közelebb lopózunk a piramishoz, hogy kiderítsük mi a helyzet. Carter maga is velünk jön, de csak azokig a sziklákig, - mutatott O'Neill a piramistól kissé távolabb lévő sziklák felé, amik az évezredek magányos tanújaként álltak ott. Ha valaki a piramis felől vetett volna rá egy pillantást, esélye sem lett volna, meglátni a kis védett barlangot, főleg azt, hogy valaki rejtőzik mögötte. Legalábbis, Jack ezt nagyon remélte. A nő különösen fontos volt, hisz ő tudott legtöbbet a kapuról is arról, hogy kik is voltak ezek az emberek, akik valaha itt éltek.

- Ott fogja megvárni, amíg magáért nem megyünk, és semmi hősködés, - figyelmeztette O'Neill a nőt.

- Nyugalom, ezredes, el sem fogok onnan mozdulni.

- Remélem is. Kawalsky, mi pedig belopakodunk a piramisba és szétnézünk, hátha megtudjuk mi történt, és hol vannak a többiek.

- Értettem, ezredes.

- Ezredes, mit tegyek, ha nem jönnek vissza? - tette fel a szívbemarkoló, de mégis teljesen jogos kérdést Sam.

- Ha nem jönnénk vissza a következő naplementéig, akkor menjen vissza a városba és várja meg, míg Hammondék bejelentkeznek, és mondja meg nekik, hogy ellenséges erőkbe botlottunk, és zárják le végleg a kaput, - mondta O'Neill és magában azért drukkolt, hogy ne ez történjen meg, legalábbis addig, míg mindenkit egy darabban vissza nem tud küldeni.

- Rendben, megteszem, - jelentette ki Sam elszántan. - Számíthat rám, ezredes.

- Ebben biztos vagyok, Carter,- mondta O'Neill és saját magát is meglepte, hogy ezt nemcsak úgy mondta, hanem tényleg így is érezte. - Akkor azt hiszem indulnunk kellene, - jelentette ki egy grimasz kíséretében. - Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ez a nap nem lesz a kedvencem. És Carter, az Isten szerelmére, maradjon a rejtekhelyen sötétedésig, bármi történjék is.

Olyan gyorsan haladtak a piramis felé, amennyire csak tudtak anélkül, hogy felhívták volna magukra a figyelmet. Egymástól kissé távolabb helyezkedtek el, időnként megálltak, hogy hallgatózzanak. Semmi jele nem volt annak, hogy felfedezték volna a közeledésüket. Elérték a piramis bejáratát. O'Neill elővette a kis teleszkópos tükrét, amit jó szokása szerint mindig bent tartott a málhamellényének egyik zsebében. Már sokszor tett nagyon jó szolgálatot az elmúlt évtizedek alatt ez az előrelátása. Óvatosan bekémlelt. A folyosón senkit sem látott. Kézjelekkel jelezte Kawalsky-nak, hogy haladjanak tovább. A belső helyiségben fáklyák égtek, kissé misztikus, derengő fénnyel világítva meg az ismerős falakat. Senki nem volt a teremben. A két katona szisztematikusan, egymást fedezve, hang nélkül kutatta át az egész termet. Minden oszlop mögé és rejtett sarokba benéztek. A falakon mindenfelé harc nyomait találták, a saját fegyvereikét és másokat is, amiket O'Neill leginkább robbanásokként tudott volna jellemezni. Szerencsére sem vérnyomokat, sem áldozatokat nem találtak. Az egész nem tartott tovább pár másodpercnél.

- Ez nem jó, nagyon nem jó, - suttogta O'Neill. - Valamit nem vettünk észre.

Épp másodszorra is át akarták vizsgálni a termet, mikor valami felfénylett a mennyezeten. Kör alakú volt és jellegzetes, búgó hang hangzott fel. Jó pár fénylő karika ereszkedett alá és hirtelen fény öntötte el a belsejüket. Mikor a fény eltűnt, a karikák belsejében kibontakozott az eltűnt négy katona alakja, és mindegyikük mögött állt egy az idegenek közül. Mikor a karikák újra eltűntek a mennyezetben, a katonák olyan közel álltak hozzájuk, hogy láthatták a homlokukra festett jelet. Egy kilencedik alak is volt ott. Furcsa, fémes álarcot viselt. Olyant, ami egy madarat szimbolizált. Mikor megszólalt, a hangja emberi, mégis fémes csengésű volt.

- Tudjuk, hogy itt vagytok. Az érzékelőink jelezték, mikor beléptetek a piramisba. Lépjetek elő, vagy a társaitok meghalnak, - mondta érzelemmentesen, a hangja visszhangot vert az üres teremben.

A terem két ellentétes oldalán rejtőző O'Neill és Kawalsky épp egymásra látott. Kézmozdulatokkal kommunikáltak. Az ezredes nyugalomra intette az őrnagyot.

- Ezredes, ne jöjjenek elő! Rajtunk már úgysem segíthetnek, - kiáltotta Makepeace, de a háta mögött álló katona a hosszú botjával először térdhajlaton, majd mikor összerogyott, tarkón vágta a férfit.

O'Neillnak alig volt pár másodperce, hogy átgondolja, mitévő legyen. Már jó ideje volt parancsok, és hozzászokott, hogy gyorsan döntsön. És mivel a tábornok őt jelölte ki erre a feladatra, jól is végezte a dolgát. Most a legfontosabb az volt, hogy megvédjék az odakint rejtőző Cartert, aki az egyetlen személy volt, aki figyelmeztethette az otthoniakat a veszélyre. Időt kell nyernie, ha sikerül elhitetnie velük, hogy nincs itt senki más, akkor nyert ügye van. Ráadásul valahogy fel kell jutnia arra az űrhajóra. Innen esélye sincs, hogy elindítsa a bombát. Megtapogatta a nadrágzsebébe rejtett chip-et. Oda kell jutnia és ennek a legegyszerűbb, de a legfájdalmasabb módja is egyben az, ha feladják magukat. Tekintetük összevillant az őrnaggyal, aki a szemközti falnál rejtőzködött. Látta a szemén, hogy ő is ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott. Levették a fegyvert a vállukról és a kezüket feltartva egyszerre előre léptek.

- Itt vagyunk, nem kell bántaniuk senkit sem, - szólt O'Neill.

A következő pillanatban két katona termett a hátuk mögött és a botjukat felemelve előretaszították őket. Mindketten kibillentek az egyensúlyukból, de szerencsére nem estek el. Még csak az kellett volna, gondolta Jack. Kawalsky viszont némileg zokon vette a dolgot, de mikor megfordult, hogy kérdőre vonja a katonát, az hátrábblépett egyet és megnyomott egy gombot a botján. A bot vége egyszeriben, hangos kattanás kíséretében szétnyílt és felszikrázott.

- Hohó, lassan a testtel, - szólalt meg O'Neill. Nem igazán tetszett neki ez a fejlemény. Még akkor sem, ha nem ismerte a fegyver erejét, bár valószínűsítette, hogy a falakon lévő robbanásnyomok ebből származhatnak. - Minden rendben, megadtuk magunkat. Nincs nálunk fegyver.

A katonák még itt, mielőtt felvitték volna őket a hajóra, megmotozták őket. Méghozzá elég alaposan, mert elvették O'Neill dugi gyutacsait és a chipet is. Még szerencse, hogy a bakancsát meghagyták. Kissé forró szokott lenni errefelé a homok napközben, nem szívesen sétált volna rajta mezítláb. Szóval ennyit arról a tervről, hogy kitörnek a fogságból és beindítják a bombát. Egyetlen reményük Carter volt. Remélte, hogy a következő sötétedésig nem fedezik fel a rejtekhelyét.

A hang elég messziről jött, de mind a hatan felismerték az automata szaggatott hangját. Sam volt az. Elég sok lövés dördült, O'Neill már számolás nélkül is meg tudta állapítani, hogy melyik az utolsó a tárban. Mikor az is eldördült, szívébe fájdalom költözött. Ha nem is ölik meg rögtön, akkor velük együtt fogságba kerül. Nem lesz, aki értesítse az otthoniakat.

O'Neill mivel részt vett az eljárás kidolgozásában, pontosan tudta, hogy a Parancsnokság rendszeres időközönként megnyitja a kaput, hogy jelentést kérjen és a szükséges felszerelést átküldje hozzájuk. Ha három egymást követő időpontban nem jelentkeznek be, akkor nem fognak tovább próbálkozni, és magukra maradnak. Most itt a bolygón, látva az emberei arcát, kissé drasztikus lépésnek tűnt, de pontosan tudta, hogy ez volt a legbiztonságosabb megoldás. Sorban végignézett az emberein. Mikor átjött a kapun remélte, hogy mind egészségben visszatérhetnek, de most már csak egy cél lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy felrobbantsa ezt a hajót, de az esélyei nem voltak épp a legjobbak. Ráadásul Samet is veszélybe sodorta, pedig ezt egyáltalán nem akarta. A szíve megsajdult arra a gondolatra, de azon nyomban el is illant az érzés, mikor meglátta a bejárat felől közeledő alakokat, és meghallotta a nő kiabálását. Majdnem elnevette magát az örömtől, ami elöntötte, de mivel erről szó sem lehetett, csak egy furcsa félmosolyt engedélyezett magának. Kawalsky viszont nem volt ennyire fegyelmezett, hangos nevetése visszhangzott a teremben. A nőt a karjánál fogva vonszolták maguk után, és szó szerint a lábai sem érték a földet, de nem volt így sem tétlen, hisz rugdosott és kiabált, ahogy a torkán kifért. A küzdelemben kibomlott a haja és elszakadt a zubbonya. A vállán lévő hasítékon keresztül látni lehetett a bőrét, és egy vágást, amiből vér szivárgott. A katonák szinte ledobták a társai lába elé, és Sam képtelen volt megőrizni az egyensúlyát. Makepeace ezredes volt hozzá legközelebb, ő segítette fel.

- Elnézést, ezredes, de felfedezték a barlangot, és nem tudtam elmenekülni előlük, - mondta O'Neill-nak, miközben leporolta a ruháját és szemügyre vette a sérülését a vállán.

- Ezúttal elnézem magának, Carter, - felelte nagyvonalúan Jack és irigykedve nézte a többieket, akik sorban meglapogatták a nő hátát.


	5. Chapter 5

Figyelmeztetés: főszereplő halála

- Ré vagyok, az istenetek, - szólt a fiatal fiú, aki a trónon ült körbevéve katonákkal és szolgákkal. A hangja nagyon furcsa volt.

O'Neill némileg szkeptikusan fogadta ezt a kijelentést, főleg mert a srác a földi viszonylatban legfeljebb, ha középiskolás lehetett. És ez a berendezés! Nem volt valami nagy szakértő, de személy szerint ő nem rajongott ezért a stílusért. Minden az arany legkülönbözőbb árnyalataiban szikrázott, és az egész hely tele volt nehéz függönyökkel és dombor nyomott hieroglifákkal. Ha elegáns berendezést akartak, akkor kissé túlzásba vitték a dolgot. Bár azt meg kell mondani, hogy nagyon hatásos látvány volt. A katonák száma mindenesetre meggyőző volt. A viszonylag nagy teremben szinte sorfalként álltak köztük és az uruk között. A felszereléseiket egymás mellett, szép katonás sorban kirakták a katonák mögött. A fegyvereik, a lőszerek, a rádiók, egyszóval minden. Még a tartalék robbanótölteteit is, amikkel ki tudott volna nyitni bármilyen ajtót, és a chip is. A táborban tárolt többi dolguk is ott volt, a bombával egyetemben, de szerencsére azt még nem vették ki a ládából. Annak tartalmáról rajta kívül csak Kawalsky tudott, és ő is csak azért, hogy legyen, aki működésbe hozza, ha vele történne valami. A helyzetük nem volt éppen rózsás, sőt mi több inkább elkeserítőnek lehetett nevezni.

- Térdre istenetek előtt! - dörögte az egyik katona.

Na még ez is, gondolta O'Neill, de azért intett a többieknek, hogy tegyék, amit mondanak.

- Mit kerestek a bolygómon? - szólt ismét a fiatal srác.

- Ó, mi csak turisták vagyunk és eltévedtünk, ha volna olyan kedves és útbaigazítana minket, akkor már itt sem lennénk, - próbált viccelődni O'Neill. A diplomácia nem volt az erőssége.

- Itt én kérdezek, - mondta ismét az idegen és a szemei furcsán felvillantak.

Húha, ennek fele sem tréfa, gondolata hirtelen O'Neill, talán mégsem volt jó ötlet, hogy olyan könnyen feladták magukat, de akkor még használható ötletnek tűnt, bár gondolhatta volna, hogy nem fog semmi jó kisülni belőle, hisz az A tervek szinte soha nem jöttek be, de a B terveknek mindig sokkal több esélye volt, már csak ki kellene találnia egyet.

- Ha nem ti nem beszéltek, majd a nő fog, - jelentette ki az önjelölt Isten és egyetlen intésére a katonái közül kettő előre lépett és megragadta Sam karját, aki láthatóan megrettent attól, ami rá vár. O'Neill szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről és látta, hogy a többiek keze is ökölbe szorul és hallotta a közvetlenül mellette álló Kawalsky fogainak csikorgását is. Sajnos nem tehetett semmit sem, és ez elkeserítette. Tudta, hogy a többiek is így vannak vele, de csak vártak ott szótlanul vele együtt és nézték, ahogy elhurcolják a nőt.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért hoztátok magatokkal ezt a nőt, nagyon fontos lehet a számotokra, - jelentette ki Ré és felállt a székéből.

Jack állkapcsa megfeszült, féltette a nőt, jobban is mint kellett volna. Ezt ő maga is tudta a lelke mélyén, de semmi pénzért nem vallotta volna be a világon senkinek sem, és most veszélyben volt. A szeme előtt fogják megkínozni. Makepeace és emberei, akik már eltöltöttek egy kis időt Ré fogságában, elgyötört arccal figyelték az eseményeket. Az arckifejezésüket látva Jack még jobban megrettent, nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy felugorjon és megtámadja őket.

Samet odalökték Ré lábai elé és a sorfal, ha lehet még szorosabban zárta el a csapatot Samtől. Jack próbálta nem mutatni aggodalmát, így csak egy mélyet sóhajtott, összeszorította a száját. Tudta, hogy Kawalsky ismeri annyira, hogy észrevegye ezekből az apró jelekből, mi is zajlik le benne. Sam ott maradt összekuporodva Ré lába előtt, olyan kicsire összehúzta magát, amennyire csak lehetett. Biztos halálra van rémülve, gondolta Jack és az izmai megfeszültek, de az arcán most semmi nem látszódott.

- Mi lehet benned, egy egyszerű nőben annyira értékes, hogy még ide is elhoztak téged? - kérdezte Ré és lenézően bámult az előtte kuporgó alakra.

- Kérem jó uram, ne bántson, én csak egy szolgáló vagyok, akit azért hoztak csak magukkal, hogy kiszolgáljam őket, - rimánkodott Sam és egy pillanatra sem nézett fel. Ha nem gyakorolta volna olyan gyakran a póker arcot, akkor Jacknek most leesett volna az álla. Mekkora hazugság! És mekkora ötlet!

- Miért támadtál a harcosaimra?

- Nem tudtam, hogy kik ők, a sötétben nem láttam pontosan, és megijedtem, kérem jó uram, ne bántson, - Sam továbbra sem nézett fel, így csak remélhette, hogy a kis színjátéka elérte a kívánt hatást. Próbált annyira behódolónak tűnni, amennyire csak tudott. A rémületet a hangjában nem kellett színlelnie. Ha mégsem veszik be a kis trükkjét, akkor... Ebbe inkább nem is gondolt bele. Tudta, hogy kockázatos játékot játszik, de inkább ez, mint egy kínvallatás.

- Szolgáló, ha nem válaszolsz a kérdéseimre őszintén, akkor meghalsz, - jelentette ki Ré és felemelkedett a székéből, hogy odalépjen az előtte térdelő nőhöz.

- Nem akarok, meghalni, kérdezz bármit, ó, jó uram, - Sam szíve a torkában dobogott.

- Vannak-e még mások is a bolygón?

- Nincsenek, jó uram, csak ennyien vagyunk.

Jack lehunyta a szemét mérgében, ezt azért nem kellett volna megmondania Carternek.

- Jól válaszoltál, az igazat mondtad, - jelentette ki Ré elégedetten. Talált valakit, aki eléggé meg van félemlítve ahhoz, hogy az igazat mondja. - Az Első Jaffám is ezt jelentette.

Jack lélegzete elakadt, csak beugrató kérdés volt.

- Honnan érkeztetek?

- A helyet, ahonnan származom, Colorado Springs-nek hívjuk, jó uram.

- Ismered a jeleket, amik a bolygódra vezetnek?

- Nem, jó uram, nem árulták el őket nekem, - Sam nagyon remélte, hogy Ré elhiszi ezt a hazugságot, még jó, hogy összetépték a papírt, és a noteszt is elrejtette mélyen a homok alá, mielőtt még rajtaütöttek.

- Ki a parancsnokotok?

- Nem tudom, jó uram, nekem mindegyikük parancsolhat - próbált kitérni az egyértelmű válasz alól Sam.

- De ki az, aki a többieknek is parancsol? - csattant fel Ré, a szemei felizzottak, felemelte a kezét, vele együtt egy furcsa szerkezetet, amit Jack csak most vett észre. A tenyér részen egy kristály volt és vékony huzalok kötötték össze az ujjain található kupakokkal. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy szürreális fém kesztyű, de Jack érezte, hogy Makepeace és a többiek lélegzete elakad erre a látványra, pedig még semmi nem történt. Szerencsére Sam, aki még mindig nem nézett fel, nem vette észre.

Mielőtt elindultak szokás szerint levették az összes rendfokozati jelzést az egyenruhákról. Még ha nem is ismerték fel őket az itteniek, de jelentős mértékben megkönnyítette volna az azonosításukat. Főleg az övét, mint parancsnok. Most viszont, ha nem akarta még ennél is nagyobb bajba keverni Samet, akkor fel kellett fednie magát.

- Én vagyok a csapat vezetője, - emelkedett fel. A harcosok egyből reagáltak és rászegezték a botjaik végét.

- Mi keresnivalótok van itt, az én bolygómon? - a kérdést Ré most már Jacknek tette fel.

- Mi csak felfedezők vagyunk, szeretnénk megismerni a világnak ezt a szegletét, - próbálkozott Jack, remélte, hogy Ré beveszi. Nem volt erőssége a diplomácia, de ahogy a dolgok álltak, nem sokat ronthatott a helyzeten.

Sam nem bírta tovább és felnézett. Látta, hogy Ré odasétált a sorfalhoz, hogy szemügyre vegye az ellenség parancsnokát. A katonák szintén mind háttal álltak neki, itt az idő a cselekvésre. Most vagy soha. A mozdulata olyan gyors volt, hogy még a társai sem vették észre a sorfalon keresztül. Sam alig tudta megállni, hogy el ne vigyorodjon.

- Honnan érkeztetek? - folytatta Ré.

- Egy messzi, messzi galaxisból - próbálkozott O'Neill.

Ré láthatóan nem volt elégedett a válasszal, mert a szemei felizzottak. Intésére egy harcos odalépett O'Neill mellé, a nyakánál fogva felemelte. O'Neill megragadta a torkára fonódó ujjakat és próbálta lefejteni őket a nyakáról, de esélye sem volt. A társai nem tehettek semmit sem, hiába volt ilyen szorult helyzetben.

- Még egyszer kérdezem, honnan érkeztetek? - ismételte meg Ré.

- Semmi... köze... hozzá, - nyögte ki nagy nehezen O'Neill és érezte, hogy nem sokáig fogja bírni ebben a testhelyzetben, levegőt alig tudott venni. Elképesztően erősek ezek a katonák, gondolta. Ekkor egy újabb harcos lépett be a terembe. Ré intésére O'Neill végre ismét érezhette a talpa alatt a földet és a frissítő levegőt beáramlani a tüdejébe. Köhintett párat és megdörzsölte a nyakát, ennek biztos nyoma marad, gondolta.

- Uram, valaki bombát helyezett el a hajtóműdokkban - jelentette a harcos leszegett fejjel. Láthatóan nem volt ínyére, hogy rossz hírt kellett közölnie.

- Ti voltatok azok? - mennydörögte Ré a földiekre nézve.

- Nem mi voltunk, becsszó, - próbált viccelődni Jack nem sok sikerrel, mert két katona élesítette a botfegyverét pont az arca előtt. A jellegzetes hang még félelmetesebb volt közvetlen közelről.

- Uram, a szerkezet, amit találtunk, kimoli volt, - szólalt meg gyorsan a katona, hogy eloszlassa a félreértést.

- Első Jaffámként, neked adtam parancsba, hogy a lázadó kimoliaknak írmagjuk sem maradhat, - fordult Ré vészjóslóan nyugodt hanggal a sorfal mögött álló, díszes páncélt viselő katona felé, akinek arcát takaró páncélja hirtelen elmozdult és mint egy paraván, amit elhúznak, feltárta a mögötte rejtőző arcot, ami természetellenesen sápadt volt. Az ő homlokán is ott volt a jel, de az övé aranyszínű volt és kiemelkedett a bőre síkjából. Összeszorított szájjal esett térdre ura előtt.

- Uram, a parancsod szerint mindenkit elpusztítottunk azon a bolygón, ahová a lázadók menekültek. Magam kínoztam meg a vezetőjüket, és azt vallotta, hogy nincs senki más, - jelentette ki lehajtott fejjel.

- Nyilvánvalóan hazudott, valaki életben maradt és most itt van a hajón. Első Jaffaként megbuktál, - jelentette ki Ré és felemelte a kezét, tenyerét a férfi arca felé fordította, aki szembenézett a végzetével. A kristály hirtelen sárga színű sugarat bocsátott ki, a férfi arca megfeszült a fájdalomtól, alig pár másodperccel később felüvöltött kínjában. Nem sokáig tartott az egész, konstatálta Jack, és a férfi holtan esett össze. Amíg két szolgája nagy üggyel-bajjal kivonszolta a teremből a jól megtermett férfi halott testét, Ré az egyik katonája felé fordult, aki eddig a sorfal jobb szélén állt.

- Mostantól te vagy az Első Jaffám, - jelentette ki Ré.

Ez aztán a karrier, gondolta Jack, és nem igazán akart belegondolni, hogy rájuk milyen sors vár majd, ha a saját emberével ilyen könyörtelen elbánt.

- Kutassátok át mindent, - adta ki a parancsot Ré, majd figyelmét ismét a foglyaira irányította.

- Vigyétek őket a fogdába, ha megtaláltuk a szabotőrt, akkor visszatérünk rájuk, - szólt az önjelölt Isten, miután helyet foglalt a díszes székén és kezének egyetlen mozdulatára egy egész szakasznyi katona mozdult meg és a fegyverüket élesítve kísérték őket a fogdába. Viszonylag kis helyiség volt és szinte teljesen üres. Csak néhány vízzel teli edény és az egyik sarokban egy illemhelyre egyáltalán nem hasonlító, csak annak használható szerkezet volt benne. Végülis nem vendégségbe jöttek, gondolta O'Neill, de azért legalább néhány plédet adhattak volna.

Mikor hangos robajjal becsukódott mögöttük a cella rácsos ajtaja, Jack Makepeace-hez fordult.

- Mi történt, amíg mi kirándultunk?

- Sajnálom, ezredes, olyan gyorsan történt minden, és akkora túlerőben voltak, hogy esélyünk sem volt ellenük, - mondta Makepeace. A hangjában nem volt megbánás, mindkét ezredes tudta, hogy ez benne van a pakliban.

- Carter, - vette elő O'Neill a kedvenc asztrofizikusát, aki mikor beléptek a cellába, lerogyott az egyik sarokba és a fejét a felhúzott térdére hajtotta. – Mégis, mi volt ez a kis színjáték?

- Jobban örült volna, ezredes, ha most valahol épp kínvallatnának engem? - kérdezett vissza a nő, miközben felemelte a fejét. Az arcán látszódott, hogy még az átélt események hatása alatt van.

- Nem igazán, de miért kellett elárulnia, hogy nincs más odakint? - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz O'Neill. - Akár azt is mondhatta volna, hogy fogalma sincs róla?

- Ezredes, engem a vaksötétben találtak meg alig negyed órával azután, hogy maguk elmentek. Egy olyan civilizációnak, amelyik képes megépíteni egy ilyen hajót, nem jelenthet gondot, olyan érzékelő kifejlesztése, ami képes megtalálni az embereket a bolygón. Nekünk erre ott van a hőérzékelő.

Az ezredes egy szót sem szólt, csak nagyot sóhajtva rogyott le a fal mellé. A többiek követték a példáját.

- Tudunk bármit a tűzerejükről? - tette fel a kérdést O'Neill.

- Rengetegen vannak, és az a botszerű fegyver, az nagyon nem tetszik nekem, - jelentette ki Makepeace. - Mikor megtámadtak bennünket, elsütötték párszor. Szinte szétrobbantották a falakat.

- Akkor tehát a nyílt támadás szóba sem jöhet, - szögezte le fejét Kawalsky, aki legjobban ezeket szerette. Szemtől szemben, ember az ember ellen.

- Van valakinek bármilyen ötlete? - kérdezte O'Neill. Az ő jó kis terve, már úgyis dugába dőlt, pedig milyen jó kis haditerv volt. Nagyot sóhajtott és várakozóan nézett a többiekre.

Mindannyiuk legnagyobb meglepetésére Sam volt az, aki megszólalt. Mostanra már úrrá tudott lenni a remegésén.

- Azt hiszem, ezt tudnák használni, - szólalt meg, miközben felállt és a pólója felhasadt nyakkivágásán keresztül benyúlt a melltartójába és előhúzott egy robbanótöltetet. O'Neill-nak adta azt. Jack érezte az apró, ceruza vastagságú tárgyon a nő testének melegét a kezén, hirtelen elöntötte a forróság, annyira, hogy majdnem felnyögött, de gyorsan kiverte a fejéből a gondolatot és megköszörülte a torkát.

- Nem semmi, Sam, - mondta vigyorogva Kawalsky.

- Ez mind, szép és jó, már csak arról kéne tennünk, hogy ne is tudjanak utánunk jönni, - mondta O'Neill, aki örült ugyan a gyutacsnak, mert ezzel ki tudtak jutni a cellából, de a továbbiakra nem igazán volt ötlete, mert még ha sikerülne is megszerezniük az egyik botot, akkor sem tudnák beindítani a bombát. Az események tükrében, az lett az elsődleges célja, hogy a Földet megvédje, akár a saját és az emberei élete árán is.

- Ezredes, azt hiszem erre is szüksége lehet, - mondta Sam mélyen a szemébe nézve, ismét benyúlt a melltartójába és kivette a chipet.

- Carter, jövök magának otthon egy sörrel, - vigyorodott el Jack. - Uraim, lenne valami, amiről be kell számolnom. Van egy bomba, itt a bolygón, nekem kellett volna felrobbantanom, ha esetleg ellenséges erőkkel találkozunk. Az eredeti terv szerint, akit csak lehet, vissza kellett volna küldenem a kapun, de nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy erre nem kerül sor. - mondta O'Neill és az emberei arcát fürkészte. A hírt katonához méltóan fogadták. O'Neill nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek és ránézett Samre, aki közvetlenül mellette állt. A nő nem látszott meglepettnek.

- Én tudtam a bombáról, én terveztem és javasoltam a használatát a tábornoknak, - jelentette ki Sam, nagyot sóhajtva. Akkor még nagyon jó ötletnek tűnt, az íróasztal biztonságából.

- Akkor pontosan tudja, hogy miért kell ezt tennünk, - mondta O'Neill és mélyen a nő szemébe nézett. Ha kudarcot vallanak, csak abban az egyben reménykedett, hogy a nő álcája, mint szolgálólány, kitart és könnyű, gyors halála lesz.

- Igen, tudom, mondják meg miben segíthetek, - sóhajtott nagyot Sam.

Makepeace és emberei, akik már, ha kevéssel is, de többet tudtak a hajóról és az azt védő katonákról, vagy Jaffákról, ahogy Ré hívta az embereit, feladata volt a kitörés és a menekülés megtervezése. Mivel sem tervrajzuk és sem fegyverük nem volt, igencsak törniük kellett a fejüket, már ahhoz is, hogy legalább a bombáig lejussanak és azt beindítva pontot tegyenek az ügy végére. O'Neill utasítása és a saját belátásuk szerint is ez volt az elsődleges cél. Hogy utána ők, hogy jutnak ki a hajóról, az már más kérdés volt, de azért ezt is megtárgyalták. Egyetlen megoldásnak a gyűrűk használata mutatkozott.

Jack figyelte őket, ahogy leültek egymással szemben a padlóra és vízbe mártott ujjakkal rajzolták fel a padlóra azt, amit az űrhajó felépítéséről megtudtak. Gondolatban mindig Makepeace embereinek hívta őket. Egy csapat voltak, az elmúlt időszakban annyi időt töltöttek el együtt és annyi mindenen mentek keresztül, hogy jobban összekovácsolódtak, mint némely másik csapat évek hosszú sora alatt sem. Mind a négyen nagyszerű, képzett és elszánt katonák voltak, akik nem haboztak feláldozni magukat a hazájukért, de mindegyikükben ott volt az az egészséges életvágy, ami gondoskodott róla, hogy a legvégsőkig küzdjenek. Büszke volt rá, hogy velük szolgálhat. De nem volt ideje ezen mélázni, hisz nekik is ott volt a maguk feladata. A lehető legrövidebbre kellett csökkenteniük az időt, amíg a bombát beüzemelik és meg kellett akadályozniuk, hogy Ré vagy a csatlósai lekapcsolhassák. Ebben Carter szerencsére nagyon otthon volt. Ő is a vízbe mártotta az ujját és elkezdte magyarázni a két tisztnek, hogy melyik lépés után melyik jön.

- Sajnálom, hogy a tervezésnél nem gondoltunk erre, - mondta Sam, mikor végeztek a gyorstalpaló atombomba szerelő tanfolyammal.

- Semmi gond, Carter, - felelte O'Neill zúgó fejjel, bár egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta ezt, de ha Carter nem jut el a bombáig, akkor is kell valaki, aki beindítja és elvégzi a szükséges módosításokat. - A lényeg, hogy most meg tudja oldani. Ezredes? Hogy állnak a tervvel?

- Azt hiszem, van egy egészen működőképes változat, ezredes, - mondta Makepeace, és elvigyorodott.

SJSJSJ

- Segítség, valaki segítsen, - a női hang végig visszhangzott a cella előtti üres folyosón. - Meg fog halni! Kérem, valaki... Segítség! - kiáltotta Sam és mivel kint semmilyen mozgást nem tapasztalt, kérdően nézett az ezredesre, aki kézmozdulataival jelezte, hogy folytassa tovább, csak egy kicsit hangosabban és nagyobb átéléssel.

- Segítség, kérem... meg fogják egymást ölni! - Sam olyan hangosan kiabált, ahogy csak a torkán kifért. Még egy egészen hiteles, B kategóriás horrorfilmbe illő sikolyt is kipréselt magából. Bár Oscart biztos nem kapott volna az alakításáért, de a célját így is elérte. Katonák léptei hallatszottak. O'Neill és Kawalsky az ajtó mellett két oldalt a falhoz tapadva álltak és a hangokból megpróbálták kikövetkeztetni, hány emberre számíthatnak. O'Neill az ujjaival jelezte a cella túloldalán a sarokban álldogáló Makepeace-nek és embereinek, hogy két-három katonával kell számolniuk.

Pár másodperccel azelőtt, hogy a katonák odaértek volna, a megbeszéltek szerint Sam behúzódott az egyik sarokba. O'Neill volt az, aki beindította a cella zárjára helyezett robbanószerkezetet.

A katonák már a közelben járhattak, mikor O'Neill elindította a szerkezetet, és csak remélhette, hogy elég közel lesznek a robbanáshoz, hogy megzavarja őket. Ha a váratlan hang és lökéshullám nem éri el őket, akkor az végzetes lett volna az akció kimenetele szempontjából, mert épp az ellentétes hatást érték volna el, hisz pont belefutottak volna a tüzelésre kész botfegyverekbe. O'Neill nagyon remélte, hogy jól mérte fel a távolságukat, ahogy a többiek is, akik készenlétben várakoztak.

- Mi történt? - kérdezték a katonák, mikor az ajtóhoz értek, hamarabb, mint O'Neill várta volna. Hogy a fészkes fenében tudnak ezek ekkora páncélban ilyen halkan közlekedni? Az ezredes magában káromkodott. Nagyon remélte, hogy még azelőtt bekövetkezik a robbanás, hogy felfedeznék a szándékukat és riasztanák a többieket.

Mikor a katonák benéztek a kémlelőnyíláson egy teremtett lelket sem láttak. Tanácstalanul néztek egymásra.

- Tégy jelentést az Első Jaffának - szólalt meg az alacsonyabbik, a magasabbik már indult is volna visszafelé. O'Neill és az emberei lélegzett-visszafojtva hallgatóztak. Ha kiérnek a hatósugárból, vagy ami még rosszabb, riadóztatják az egész hadsereget, hát... abba jobb bele sem gondolni.

Végre bekövetkezett a robbanás. Az ajtó kinyílt és Makepeace emberei még egy kicsit rá is segítettek, mert teljes erővel kitaszították azt és az egyébként is vaksin pislogó, kóválygó idegen katonákat nekitaszították a szűk folyosó túlsó falának. Lefegyverezték őket és egy-egy jó erős ütéssel a tarkójukra kivonták őket a forgalomból. A botfegyvereket egyenlőre nem akarták használni, mert túl hangos és túl jellegzetes volt. Az eszméletlen testeket, alapos motozás után bevonszolták a szomszédos cellába, aminek még érintetlen volt a zárja.

- Ezredes, azt hiszem, ezzel irányítják azokat a köröket, - mutatott Makepeace az egyik őr bal kezén található karkötőhöz hasonlító, de annál jóval szélesebb, piros kővel "díszített" tárgyra.

O'Neill intésére magukhoz vették és az őrök oldalfegyverét is. A működésére a korábbi tapasztalataik alapján gyorsan rájöttek.

- Az első lövés nem halálos, csak nagyon fájdalmas, - szólalt meg ismét Makepeace. O'Neill kérdő tekintettel nézett rá. - Tapasztalatból tudjuk mindannyian. Hangosnak viszont ez is hangos. Ráadásul a második lövés halálos, legalábbis ezt mondták.

- Rendben. Akkor talán induljunk, - szólalt meg O'Neill és az egyik idegen kézifegyvert a kezébe véve elindult.

Lassan és a lehető leghalkabban haladtak előre, folyamatosan biztosítva egymást és a hátukat is. Hála annak a sok gyakorlásnak, most szinte szavak nélkül is megértették egymást. Mivel csak két botfegyverük és két kézifegyverük volt, nagyon oda kellett figyelniük. Sam pont a csapat közepén haladt. Próbált minél kevesebb problémát okozni a többieknek. Ez most nem az ő terepe volt.

Már majdnem a főteremhez értek, mikor ütemes lépések hangja ütötte meg a fülüket. Szerencsére pont egy oszlopokkal szegélyezett teremben voltak, gyorsan elrejtőztek. Samet Jack rántotta magával az egyik mögé, épp az utolsó pillanatban. Hogy elkerüljék a lebukást, szorosan egymáshoz kellett simulniuk. Sam nagyon is tudatában volt a férfi közelségének, az illatának, a bőre melegének, annak, ahogy a lélegzete a bőrét cirógatta és a szíve olyan hangosan kezdett el dobogni, hogy teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy még a férfi is meghallotta. Felnézett az arcára, de O'Neill épp elnézett a feje felett, a katonákat követte a tekintetével. Még magában sem volt képes Jacknek hívni. Mindig O'Neill-ként gondolt rá és bizony ez elég gyakran megtörtént, mióta megismerkedtek.

O'Neill a kezénél fogva húzta magával, kiragadva az oszlop rejtekéből és egyúttal a gondolataiból is. Ahogy a többiekhez értek, az ezredes elengedte a kezét, és Sam még utána is érezte a férfi kezének melegét. Térj észhez, kislány, gondolta magában és vett egy mély lélegzetet.

Egy hang nélkül haladtak tovább a nagyterem felé. Ahogy sejtették, az elkobzott felszerelésük még ott hevert, pont ahol hagyták. Villámgyorsan felfegyverkeztek, és magukhoz vették a jeladót, ami nélkül az otthoniak nem nyitják ki az Íriszt. Sam is rögtön nekilátott a bomba átállításának. Miután elindították az időzítőt, Sam lecsavarozta a fedelet és elvágta a megfelelő drótokat, kiiktatva a kijelzőt és billentyűzetet. Most már, ha akarták volna sem tudnák leállítani a robbanást. Miután visszacsavarozta a fedelet, a bomba úgy nézett ki, mintha hozzá sem nyúltak volna.

Két órájuk volt, hogy hazajussanak.

O'Neill utasítása volt ez, és Sam jelére elindították az órájukon a visszaszámlálást. Az ezredes szerint, ennyi időnek mindenféleképpen elégnek kell lennie, hogy eljussanak a kapuhoz.

A gyűrűterem közvetlenül mellettük volt és a Makepeace-nél lévő irányítószerkezet kitűnően működött. Mivel eddig semmilyen ellenállásba nem ütköztek, O'Neill, mint gyakorló pesszimista egyre inkább azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon meddig tarthat a szerencséjük.

Már lent jártak a Csillagkapunál, míg a többiek őrt álltak Sam beütötte a jeleket a tárcsázóba. Épp abban a pillanatban, mikor az eseményhorizont ismerős alakja kibontakozott a szemük előtt elszabadult a pokol. A piramis körül járőröző katonák épp ekkor bukkantak fel a lejáratnál. O'Neill volt hozzájuk legközelebb és ő is lőtt elsőnek. Az idegen katonák villámgyorsan szétszóródtak és ők is tüzelni kezdtek. Makepeace-t akkor találták el a vállán, mikor épp előlépett a fedezékéből, hogy tüzet nyisson. Fájdalmas kiáltással rogyott össze. A többiek rögtön össztüzet zúdítottak a támadókra, hogy a sérülthöz legközelebb lévő Kawalsky-nak legyen lehetősége kirohanni és a vállára kapnia a sérült ezredest. Mivel más lehetősége nem nagyon volt, rögtön az alig pár méternyire lévő kapu felvette az irányt, mielőtt átlépett volna rajta, oldalra pillantott és látta, hogy Sam a tárcsázó fedezékéből jóváhagyóan biccentett egyet. Az ő feladata volt az azonosítójelük átküldése. Az őrnagy gondolkodás nélkül lépett át a függőleges tavon. O'Neill, mivel elfogyott a magával hozott lőszere, az őröktől elvett kézifegyvert kapta elő, hogy biztosítsa a többiek átjutását. Sam a megbeszéltek szerint az utolsó katonával egy időben indult el. Azért döntöttek így, mert nem tudhatták, hogy pontos-e a cím és nem-e egy újabb csapdába sétálnak bele. Már majdnem elérte az eseményhorizontot, mikor meglátta az oszlopok takarásában előresettenkedő őrt, aki pont Haynes-t vette célba a botfegyverével.

- Vigyázz! - kiáltott fel Sam és gondolkodás nélkül előretaszította Haynest, aki döbbenten pillantott hátra, és mielőtt a lendülettől átesett volna a kapun, még látta, hogy a neki szánt lövés eltalálja Samet. Pont a háta közepén. A nő fájdalmas kiáltását a rájuk záporozó lövések hangján keresztül is meghallotta O'Neill. Villámgyorsan megfordult és már csak annyit látott, hogy Sam alig két méterrel a biztonságot jelentő kapu előtt összecsuklik. A megmentett Haynes a nagy lendülete miatt már nem tudott időben megállni, és bár észlelte a doktornő sérülését, ő maga eltűnt a kapuban.

Jack ordítva lépett elő a rejtekéből és folyamatosan tüzelve hátrált a földön fekvő alakhoz, mivel állandó tűz alatt volt, eltartott egy ideig, míg méterről méterre meg tudta közelíteni. Mielőtt odaért volna hozzá, a kapu lekapcsolódott. Alig három-négy méter hiányzott. Így nem tudott mit tenni, a zubbonyánál fogva lerángatta a lányt a tárcsázó fedezékébe. Remélte, hogy ezt nem merik szétlőni. Itt voltak a legnagyobb biztonságban, figyelmét most a mellette sebesülten fekvő Carterre fordította, akinek a hátán lévő sebből vér szivárgott. De nem is ez jelentette a legnagyobb gondot, hanem a tüdejét ért károsodás. Ösztönösen ellenőrizte a pulzusát, alig érezhetően, de még ott volt. Némileg megkönnyebbülten nézett ki a fedezéke mögül és lőtt párat a fel-feltűnő katonákra, akik lassan, de biztosan közelebb lopakodtak.

- Jack... - az elhaló hang a szívébe markolt. Még soha nem szólította a keresztnevén. Ránézett és látta, hogy Sam kinyitotta a szemét és fájdalmasan elfintorodott. Természetellenesen sápadt volt és nagyon felületesen lélegzett.

- Sam, ne mozdulj. Megpróbálok újra tárcsázni! - mondta Jack két lövés között, de maga sem tudta, hogy valósítaná meg.

- Ne... megláthatják... a címet... - Sam hangja egyre halkabb és erőtlenebb lett.

- Akkor is hazajuttatlak! - fogadkozott Jack. - Mindenki más otthon van már! Nem lehet, hogy pont te ragadj itt!

- Jack... - Sam annyi mindent akart még mondani, de érezte, ahogy az életerő lassan elhagyja a testét. Mikor Jack rápillantott, látta hogy utolsó erejét összeszedve elmosolyodik, és felé emeli a kezét. Jack ösztönösen érte nyúlt és megszorította. Nem foglalkozott többé a támadóikkal. Nem volt értelme. Rajtuk kívül mindenki hazajutott. Egy kis szerencsével Fraiser doktornő tényleg olyan jó, mint ahogy azt mindenki állította, és akkor Makepeace is megéri a nyugdíjazását. A bombát is elindították. Inkább csak ült itt, Sam kezét szorongatva. Szíve szerint örökké itt maradt volna, nem akarta elengedni Samet, aki még mindig őt nézte, tompán csillogó szemekkel. Megszólalni már nem volt ereje. Jack óvatosan, nehogy még több fájdalmat okozzon neki, csókot lehelt a tenyerébe. Nem igazán volt romantikus alkat, de már azóta a bizonyos O'Malley-beli találkozás óta tudta, hogy ez a nő a végzete. És most itt térdel mellette, a vérével a ruháján és tétlenül nézi, ahogy az élet elszáll belőle.

Sam szeme hirtelen kifejezéstelenné vált. Jack jól ismerte ezt, sajnos. Többször találkozott vele élete során, mint szerette volna.

Vett egy mély levegőt és behúzódott a terem legbelsőbb sarkába, mélyen a kapu mögé, egy koromsötét sarokba. Tudta, hogy örökké nem rejtőzködhet, de a bomba robbanásáig már csak másfél óra volt. Épp elég a bosszúra.


	6. Chapter 6

- Orvosi személyzetet a kapuszobába! Orvosi személyzetet a kapuszobába! - hallatszott a hangszóróból alig egy perccel azután, hogy Kawalsky, vállán Makepeace eszméletlen testével átlépett a kapun.

Hammond tábornok már az irányítóban volt, mire megérkezett az azonosító. Ő adta ki az utasítást az írisz kinyitására. A biztosító csapatok jól vizsgáztak, mire ő leért az irodájából, ők már felsorakoztak odalent csőre töltött fegyverrel. Nem akart semmit sem a véletlenre bízni és mivel a megbeszéltek ellenére O'Neillék nem jelentkeztek be, kezdett aggódni.

Mikor az első kósza lövések megérkeztek, ösztönösen hátrább lépett egyet, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, nem sok minden képes áttörni az irányító helyiséget a kapuszobától elválasztó ablakot.

Épp parancsot akart adni a kapu lezárására, mikor még hárman átléptek a kapun. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott odasietett, mire leért, a féregjárat bezárult.

- Jelentést, - fordult Kawalsky őrnagyhoz, aki épp Makepeace-t fektette le az ápolók által betolt hordágyra, akik egy pillanatot sem vesztegettek, mikor meglátták az ezredes sérülését.

- Uram, vissza kell mennünk. Sam és O'Neill ezredes még ott maradt a kapunál, ha azonnal indulunk, akkor még lehet esélyünk, - mondta az őrnagy és a beleegyezés biztos tudatában már indult is, hogy lőszert vételezzen az egyik őrtől.

- Negatív, őrnagy, - jelentette ki a tábornok, miközben nézte, ahogy a négy épen és egészségesen visszaérkező katonája lőszert pakol a málhamellényébe. A szavaira négy tágra nyílt szempár nézett rá döbbenten.

- De tábornok, - Kawalsky hangja remegett a visszafojtott feszültségtől. - Az ezredes és Sam pont ott voltak mögöttünk. Vissza kell mennünk értük!

- Uram, - lépett mellé Haynes, akinek kezei egy pillanatra sem álltak meg, tovább pakolta a teletárakat a mellényébe. Egy pillanatig sem hitte el, hogy nem engedik őket vissza. - A doktornőt eltalálták. Pont a hátán. Alig másfél-két méterrel a kapu előtt.

- Mennyire volt súlyos a sérülése? - kérdezte a tábornok látszólag higgadtan, mintha csak az aznapi reggeli kávéjáról érdeklődne, de a lehetőség, hogy az asztrofizikus esetleg meghalt, légkalapácsként dübörgött az elméjében, és majdnem elnyomott minden egyéb gondolatot. De csak majdnem.

- A hátán találták el, semmi biztosat nem tudok mondani, csak annyit láttam, hogy összecsuklik, - mondta Haynes, majd lehajtotta a fejét és vett egy mély lélegzetet a folytatás előtt. - Megmentette az életemet. Ha nem lök meg, akkor most én feküdnék ott.

- Mi történt?- Kawalsky volt az, aki feltette a kérdést, és miután kiszaladt a száján, fordult csak bocsánatkérően a tábornok felé, aki most egyáltalán nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy ki is tette fel a kérdést.

- Az egyik támadónk valószínűleg az oszlopok takarásában előrelopakodott és épp mikor elindultam a kapuhoz rám célozhatott, mert a doktornő felkiáltott, hogy figyelmeztessen, de ha nem lök arrébb biztos, hogy eltaláltak volna. Nem lett volna időm reagálni - mondta Haynes. Kettős érzés kerítette hatalmába. Egyrészt nagyon örült, hogy ép bőrrel úszta meg ezt a kis kalandot, de másrészt túl nagy ára volt. A doktornő és az ezredes. Ki tudja, mi lehet velük. Nem hitte, hogy az idegenek időt és energiát fecsérelnének egy "szolgálólány" megmentésére. Az ezredes sorsa is biztos megpecsételődött.

- Lehet esélye a doktornőnek? - most a tábornok volt az, aki feltette a kérdést.

- Nem tudom, uram, de pont telibe találták, - mondta elcsukló hanggal Haynes.

- Értem, - felelte Hammond. Jó ideje volt már állományilletékes parancsnok, meg sem tudta számolni, hányszor küldött már embereket veszélyes küldetésbe, ahol akár meg is halhattak. Voltak, akik nem jöttek vissza és neki kellett eleget tennie annak a fájdalmas kötelességnek, hogy közölje ezt a hírt az itt maradottakkal. De hogy ez pont egy olyan ember legyen, akit személyesen is ismer, tisztel, sőt a barátjának tart: Jacob Carter tábornoknak, akinek ráadásul fogalma sem lehet róla, hogy a lánya miért is áldozta az életét.

- És az ezredes? - Jack O'Neill ezredes mindent egybevetve profi katona volt, aki egy pillanatig sem tévesztette szem előtt a feladatát. Hammond biztos volt benne, hogy a bombára vonatkozó parancsát, ha törik, ha szakad, végre fogja hajtani. Akár az élete árán is. Ezzel Hammond tökéletesen tisztában volt.

- Ő még tartotta magát, fedezte a visszavonulásunkat, - jelentette Kawalsky. Az idegességtől és az adrenalintól szinte remegtek a kezei, már most indult volna vissza. Az ezredesért és Samért.

- Rendben, - mondta Hammond, de látszott az arcán, hogy nyomja még valami a lelkét, de nem tudta, hogyan is kérdezzen rá.

- Ha azon a kis szeretetcsomagon gondolkodik, amit abban a csinos kis dobozban vittünk át, - kezdte Kawalsky a teremben tartózkodók miatt virágnyelven, - akkor megnyugodhat. El fogja érni a célját, mintegy másfél óra múlva.

- Igen, őrnagy erre voltam kíváncsi, és ez a másik dolog, ami miatt nem engedhetem, hogy visszatérjenek.

- De tábornok, bőven lenne még időnk felkutatni őket, és vissza is érhetnénk, - heveskedett Haynes, és a társai egy emberként sorakoztak fel mögé. Hátra sem nézett, úgyis tudta, hogy ott vannak. - Vállaljuk a kockázatot.

- Százados, a döntésem végleges! Nincs mentőakció, nem kockáztathatok még több életet, -

Hammond ellentmondást nemtürő volt, de Haynest nem hatotta meg.

- Uram, tisztelettel, de a doktornő megmentette az életemet, és lehet, hogy meg is halt értem! - Haynes hangja halk volt és elkeseredett. Érezte, csakúgy, mint a többiek, esélytelen, hogy a tábornok meggondolja magát, de akkor is meg kellett próbálniuk mindent. - Tartozom neki és az ezredesnek annyival, hogy mindent elkövetek, hogy megmenthessem őket, vagy ha mást nem is, akkor legalább bizonyosságot szerezhetnénk.

Hammond tábornok, aki maga is számtalan akcióban vett részt korábban és pontosan tudta, hogy milyen erős lehet az a kötelék, ami összeköti harcosokat, szíve szerint maga is fegyvert ragadott volna, hogy átlépjen a kapun, ha csak egy fikarcnyi esélyt látott volna arra, hogy ezzel nem rontanak még jobban a helyzeten. Most csak Carter doktornő és O'Neill ezredes volt odaát, és ha szerencséjük volt, akkor már a támadás alatt meghaltak. Nem irigyelte őket azért, ami az esetleges fogságban várt volna rájuk. Még akkor is, ha csak másfél óráig kellett kibírniuk. Bármennyire is ellenkezett a nem hagyunk hátra senkit elvével, most nem tehetett semmit sem, mert túl sok minden forgott kockán. Az egész bolygó, mind a hatmilliárd lakójával.

- Őrnagy, százados, még egy szó és függelemsértésért hadbíróság elé állítom magukat. Leléphetnek, - Hammond egyértelmű utasítást adott, a két tiszt feszes vigyázzba vágta magát.

- Igen, uram, - felelték teljesen egyszerre.

- Irány a gyengélkedő, mindannyiuknak, - mondta a tábornok, és ahogy elnézte a négy fáradt férfit, egy jó zuhany és egy finom vacsora sem ártott volna nekik.

A négy férfi lehajtott fejjel adta vissza a tárakat az őröknek, majd elkullogtak a segélyhely felé.

A segélyhelyen Dr. Elin vizsgálta meg őket. A férfi rendkívül alapos volt, de szerencsére a kimerültségen kívül semmit sem talált.

- Doktor úr, tud valamit az ezredesről? - kérdezte Thomson és a többiek is feszült figyelemmel várták a választ.

- Egyenlőre csak annyit tudunk, hogy az állapota kielégítő és nincs életveszélyben. A sérülésének mértékéről viszont nem tudok semmit sem, - mondta a doktor nagyot sóhajtva. - Amint többet tudunk, rögtön értesíteni fogom magukat.

- Köszönjük doktor úr, a kantinban leszünk, - mondta Kawalsky.

A kantinban némán ették az ebédüket. Bármennyire is unták már a készételeket, nem tudták úgy élvezni a friss ízeket, mint igazából szerették volna.

- Mit csináljunk? - kérdezte Williams.

- Nem tehetünk semmit sem. A tábornok egyértelmű utasítást adott és nem hiszem, hogy megváltoztatná a véleményét, - mondta Haynes és kedvetlenül turkált az ételében. Pedig a benti kajákhoz képest egész jó volt. A szakács most kitett magáért, ő is hallott az esetről és tudta, hogy teli gyomorral mindenki szebben látja a világot.

- Igaza van, - szólalt meg Kawalsky, aki eddig csendben, elgondolkodva üldögélt. Barátkozott a gondolattal, hogy az egyik legjobb barátja és Carter doktornő már szinte biztosan nincs az élők sorában. Az órájára pillantott, legfeljebb egy órájuk lehet hátra. Nagyot sóhajtott. - Nem szabad megnyitnunk újra a kaput, a kis csomagunk majd gondoskodik róla, hogy minden rendben legyen.

- De akkor is, mi lesz az ezredessel és a doktornővel? - csattant fel Haynes.

- Százados, - Kawalsky őrnagy felemelte a hangját és szándékosan használta megszólításként a férfi rendfokozatát. - Hammond tábornok egyértelmű utasítást adott, és ha jobban belegondol, akkor magának is el kell ismernie, teljesen igaza van, - jelentette ki kissé lecsillapodva és felpattant az asztal mellől, majd kiviharzott az étkezdéből. Útközben majdnem fellökött egy katonát, aki épp a tálcájával keresett magának ülőhelyet.

- Elnézést, - mondta ösztönösen.

Haynes az öltözőben talált rá, épp O'Neill ezredes szekrénye előtt üldögélt kezével a sapkáját forgatta.

- Sajnálom, őrnagy, de tényleg az a véleményem, hogy vissza kellene mennünk oda, - huppant le Kawalsky mellé. - A doktornő megmentette az életemet.

- O'Neill ezredes már több tucatszor húzott ki a csávából és én is őt, barátok vagyunk már több, mint egy évtizede. Nagyon sok mindenen mentünk már együtt keresztül. Nekem is az a véleményem, hogy ott lenne a helyünk, hogy ha kell, velük együtt haljunk meg, de mi most itt vagyunk és ha ismét megnyitjuk a kaput, nem tudhatjuk, hogy nem deríthetik-e ki, honnan jöttünk és ezt nem engedhetjük meg. Felesküdtünk, hogy megvédjük ezt az országot, bármilyen veszélytől is, és ráadásul most nemcsak az országról van szó, hanem az egész bolygóról, - sóhajtott nagyot az őrnagy, de hiába mondta ki, ettől sem lett könnyebb saját magának is elfogadnia az érvelését. - És az ezredes is azt akarná, hogy ne kockáztassuk érte sem az életünket, sem a bolygó biztonságát.

- Az eszem nekem is ezt mondja, de a szívem teljesen mást súg, - mondta Haynes.

- Üdv a klubban. Samről nem is beszélve, - Kawalsky a kezébe temette az arcát. A gondolat, hogy a doktornő talán már nincs is életben, szívszorító volt. Szegény Jack.

Williams és Thomson lépett be az öltözőbe és mikor látták két társukat magukba roskadva üldögélni a padon, ők is csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Így talált rájuk Fraiser doktornő.

- Uraim, Makepeace ezredesnek szerencséje volt, jelentős a szövetkárosodás, de némi fizikoterápiával hamarosan jobb lesz a válla, mint új korában, - mondta mosolyogva és kicsivel több pozitív reakciót várt volna az elcsigázott csapattól, akik épp csak elmosolyodtak a hír hallatán.

- Köszönjük, doktornő, de Dr. Elin már közölte, hogy az ezredes nincs életveszélyben, - mondta Kawalsky, de azért hálásan rámosolygott a doktornőre.

- Rendben, akkor hagyom is magukat az önsajnálatban dagonyázni, bár ha én lennék ilyen rossz hangulatban, biztos belapátolnék egy egész doboz fagyit, de maguknak inkább egy jó beszélgetést javasolnék, látogassák meg Makepeace ezredest, - tettehozzá mindent tudó mosollyal Janet és elindult vissza a segélyhelyre, ahol az irodájában lévő kis hűtőben már várta a vészhelyzetre eltett csoki fagyija.

SJSJSJ

Amíg a támadók lassan a kapu felé araszoltak, O'Neill kihasználta a lehetőséget és a tárcsázóval szemközti oldalon lassan kislisszolt a sarokból, távolabb a katonáktól, akik most Samet vették körbe. Hallotta, ahogy az egyik katona, akiben felismerte azt, aki a bombáról szóló hírt közölte Rével, megszólalt.

- Be kell tennünk a szarkofágba.

- Miért kellene időt fecsérelnünk egy szolgálólányra? - kérdezte egy másik, aki feltehetően a csapat parancsnoka volt.

- Mert láttam, hogy megmentette az egyik katona életét, aki átment a kapun, egy szolgálólány nem tenne ilyet, - jött a válasz.

- Rendben, vigyük fel, ketten maradjanak itt és kutassák át a termet, valaki még tüzelt ránk a kapu lekapcsolódása után is. A többiek vigyék el a holttesteket, és maga - mutatott az ötletgazdára, - vigye fel a szarkofágba a nőt.

A harcos lehajolt és mint egy lisztes zsákot, a vállára hajította Sam élettelen testét. O'Neill rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte a jelenetet. De ha lett volna rá lehetősége, akkor a lehető legfájdalmasabb halált választotta volna neki, amiért ilyen tiszteletlenül bánt a nő testével, de gyorsan kiverte a gondolatot a fejéből. Mindenféleképpen fel kellett jutnia a hajóra, biztos akart lenni benne, hogy nem állítják le a bombát. Hogy Sam áldozata ne legyen hiábavaló.

A katonák először a sérült vagy elesett társaik testét kezdték odahordani a gyűrűkhöz. Jack jó alaposan meg tudta figyelni, hogy az itt maradottak melyik gombokat nyomják meg a falon lévő konzolon. Jack három hullát és két sérültet számolt meg, akiket társaik támogattak. Ketten maradtak odalent, hogy átkutassák a terem minden zegzugát. O'Neill tudta, hogy ezt a lehetőséget meg kell ragadnia. Előlépett rejtekéből, pont a katonák háta mögött. Rájuk szegezte a zsákmányolt kézifegyvert.

- Hé, fiúk, engem kerestek? - szólalt meg hangosan, a szemükbe akart nézni, látni akarta, hogy eljut a tudatukig, hogy mi vár rájuk. A két katona a nagy termetükhöz és a nehéz páncélzatukhoz képest viszonylag gyorsan megperdült a sarkán és mikor meglátták őt ott állni, rászegezték a botfegyverüket, de még beizzítani sem volt idejük, Jack már meg is húzta a ravaszt, vagy bárhogy is nevezik ezt a részét ennek a fegyvernek. A kék szikrázás még el sem oszlott a katonák testén, mikor azok egymás hegyén-hátán elterültek a földön. Jack biztosra akart menni, ezért másodszor is rájuk lőtt. Nem akarta, hogy váratlanul meglepjék őt. Mikor bevillant az a kép, ahogy az a katona Sam testét a vállára hajítja, elöntötte az agyát a lila köd és harmadszorra is rájuk lőtt. Legnagyobb meglepetésére a testek eltűntek. Először döbbenten nézte a két katona hűlt helyét, majd szélesen elvigyorodott. Tetszett neki ez a fegyver. Gyorsan odaugrott a konzolhoz és beütötte a kódot, alig pár másodperce volt, hogy odaugorjon a gyűrűkhöz.

Fent szerencsére senki nem volt a teremben, ahová megérkezett. Először nem is tudta, hogy pontosan merre is induljon el, de végül a trónterem mellett döntött, ellenőrizni akarta, hogy nem piszkálták meg a bombát, ami alig egy óra múlva fel fog robbanni.

A teremig minden gond nélkül eljutott, bár párszor elmasírozott mellette egy-egy őrszakasz, de az oszlopok takarásában észrevétlen tudott maradni. Nem ismerte ezt a fegyvert, nem tudta hányszor lehet vele tüzelni, és nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy elvégezhesse a feladatát. A teremben senki nem volt és a bomba is érintetlennek látszott. A láda ugyanúgy le volt zárva, mint mikor alig egy órája itt hagyták. Mennyi minden történt azóta, futott át az agyán. Sam halott, hasított a fejébe késként a gondolat. Egy gyönyörű, vibrálóan élénk, briliáns tudós halt meg a parancsnoksága alatt. Sam, egy nő, akit bár alig pár hete ismert meg, és aki ennek ellenére nagyon sokat jelentett neki. Sőt többet is, mint azt lehetett volna. De most nincs idő a gyászra.

O'Neill megpróbált a lehető legcsendesebben közlekedni, de még így sem tudta elkerülni, hogy egy a következő sarok mögül feltűnő katona meg ne lássa. Sajnos itt nem voltak olyan jó kis oszlopok. Gondolkodás nélkül emelte fel a fegyvert és lőtt. Szerencsére ő volt a gyorsabb. Hogy biztos legyen a dologban, másodszor is célba vette. Gyorsan odaszaladt mellé és bekukucskált a sarkon. Ezek sosem közlekednek egyedül, gondolta, és miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy ismét tévedett, visszafordult a halott katona felé. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére egy parazitát látott előmászni a katona páncélja alól. A lény már vagy tizenöt centiméternyire felemelkedett és mintha keresett volna valamit. Undorodva emelve fel újra a fegyvert és lőtt. Kétszer is. Ahogy jobban megnézte a kukacot, ahogy magában elnevezte, rájött, hogy a katona hasán lévő erszényből bújt elő. Undorodva húzta el a száját és harmadszorra is rálőtt a tetemekre.

Ahogy továbbhaladt, hangokra lett figyelmes. Ahogy közelebb ért, rájött, hogy Ré az. A szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Rápillantott az órájára, már csak 22 perc volt hátra a robbanásig, de azért szívesen nézte volna végig az ipse halálát szemtől szemben. Óvatosan bepillantott az ajtón, remélve, hogy nem látják meg. Elég sokan voltak odabent, de szerencsére mindannyian háttal álltak neki, még Ré is. Egy emelvényszerűséget bámultak meredten, ami pont a terem közepén állt, onnan ahonnan állt, O'Neill nem sokat tudott kivenni belőle, ezért a legnagyobb csendben beslisszolt a terembe és elrejtőzött egy oszlop mögött, ahonnan sokkal jobb rálátása volt az eseményekre. Szíve szerint most rögtön rárontott volna Ré-re, de tudta, hogy esélye sem lett volna, olyan sokan vették körbe. Inkább kivárásra játszott.

- Van bármilyen információ a kimoli-ról? - kérdezte Ré hátra sem pillantva, szemét továbbra is az emelvényre szegezte.

- Nincs, uram, - felelte a nemrég előléptetett Első Jaffája, a hangján hallatszott, hogy kétségei vannak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mennyi ideig lesz képes megtartani az új beosztását, ha továbbra is ilyen gyéren teljesíti a parancsokat. - Átvizsgáltunk mindent, nem találtuk nyomát más rongálásnak, de teljesen biztosak csak akkor lehetünk, ha visszatérünk a bázisra és ott töviről-hegyire átnézik a hajót.

- Mikor indulhatunk? - tette fel a kérdést Ré, és úgy látszik az Első Jaffája most szerencsés volt.

- Amikor utasítást ad rá, uram, - mondta az Első Jaffa, láthatóan megkönnyebbülten.

- Akkor most rögtön kezdjük meg a felszállást, - Ré most közelebb lépett az emelvényhez. - Amint a szarkofág végzett, megejtjük a szertartást. Ez a nő, aki képes volt bolondot csinálni belőlem, tökéletes gazdateste lesz az én királynőmnek, - mondta elégedetten, és majdhogynem büszkén simogatta meg az emelvény tetejét.

- Mindenki menjen és vizsgálja át a hajót, kutassák fel a kimolit, azt akarom, hogy mire a királynőm átveszi a hatalmat az új teste felett, itt legyen az az áruló, hogy ő maga végezhessen vele.

A katonák a lehető leggyorsabban masíroztak ki, csak egy szolgálólány és két testőr maradt. Jack értetlenül nézte az eseményeket, nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot, el sem tudta képzelni, hogy miről beszélgettek.

Ekkor hirtelen remegést érzett a lába alatt, a hajó motorjai, vagy hogy is hívják őket, elindultak. De ez úgysem volt lényeges, mert a bomba még itt van a fedélzeten, teljesen mellékes, hogy a bolygón, vagy fent az űrben fejeződik be a visszaszámlálás. Sőt talán így jobb is, mert az űr vákuuma "jó" hatással lesz a robbanástól meggyengült hajóra, ha esetleg lenne olyan erős belső védőpajzsuk, ami megfékezheti a lökéshullámot.

Ekkor az emelvény teteje megmozdult, mintha csak egy kétszárnyú ajtó lett volna, csak épp egy asztalon. A következő látványra Jacknek elakadt a lélegzete és meglepetésében majdnem felkiáltott.

Sam ült fel a szerkezet mélyedésében. Életben volt.

Mikor körülnézett és meglátta a két őrt, a szolgálólányt, majd végül Ré-t, Sam megpróbált a lehető leggyorsabban kimászni. De a két őr megragadta a karjainál fogva és könnyedén kiemelték. Sam kapálódzott és kiabált, ahogy a torkán kifért, de nem sokra ment vele. Hamarosan ott találta magát Ré előtt. A két megtermett férfi erősen fogta, míg Ré közelebb lépett hozzá, és alaposan megvizsgálta az arcát. Úgy tűnt elégedett volt a látvánnyal, mert közelebb intette a szolgálólányt. Jack csak most vette észre az x alakú nyílást a lány hasán.

- Királynőm, íme az új gazdatested, - szólalt meg Ré és ekkor a lány hasából egy épp olyan kukac dugta ki a fejét, mint amit Jack korábban a Jaffából látott kikandikálni. Keze megfeszült a gondolatra, hogy vajon milyen sors vár majd Samre.

Még mindig nem tudta megemészteni, hogy a lány életben volt. Pedig fogta a kezét, miközben kiszállt belőle az élet és most mégis itt van éppen és egészségesen. A ruháján ott volt a nyoma a botfegyvernek, de az alatta fehérlő bőre ép volt és egészséges, mintha nem is lett volna ott az a sérülés alig egy órával ezelőtt. Jack alig tudott magához térni a döbbenettől és a szívét majd szétrepesztő boldogságtól.

Sam él. A gondolat ott cikázott a fejében és alig tudott értelmesen gondolkodni, pedig most szüksége volt rá.

Új célt tűzött ki maga elé. Meg akarta menteni Samet, bármi áron, még akkor is, ha cserébe a saját életét is kellett feláldoznia érte.

- Jól játszottad a szerepedet, - Ré hangja térítette vissza Jacket a valóságba, - megtévesztettél, de ne aggódj, amint a szimbióta átveszi a hatalmat a tested felett, pontosan tudni fogom, hogy honnan jöttél és hogy ki vagy.

- Inkább meghalok, - sziszegte Sam és elkeseredetten próbált kiszabadulni a katonák markából, de esélye sem volt ellenük.

- Mint látod, nem érsz el vele semmit, mert a szarkofág visszaadja az életedet, ráadásul a királynőm, - mutatott széles mozdulattal a szolgálólány erszénye felé, - úgysem hagyja meg a szabad akaratodat.

A hajó hirtelen megrándult, mint amikor egy lift kezdi az emelkedést, alig volt érzékelhető, de O'Neill, aki maga is pilóta volt, észrevette a változást. Egyúttal jel is volt a támadásra. Most vagy soha, gondolta és előlépett a rejtekéből.

Figyelmeztetés nélkül kezdett lőni, próbálta nem eltalálni Samet a kavarodásban, amit megjelenése okozott. Először a két testőrrel végzett, akik szerencséjére nem igazán voltak a helyzet magaslatán, mert mire megfordulhattak volna és előránthatták volna a fegyverüket, Jack már kétszer is rájuk lőtt. Utána Ré-t vette célba, aki egy hátsó ajtó felé tartott. Mivel a szolgálólány árnyékként követte, ő volt az, akit Jack eltalált Ré helyett, majd mikor a lány összeesett, Ré következett. De valamiféle erőtér védhette, mert hiába tüzelt rá O'Neill, a lövéseinek ereje ártalmatlan energiahullámokként szétszóródtak nem sokkal Ré teste előtt, aki így akadálytalanul elérhette a kijáratot. Jack megragadta a döbbent Sam kezét és rohanni kezdtek. Most már Jack egyáltalán nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy észrevétlen maradjon. Mindenkire rálőtt, akivel szembetalálkozott. Az egyik eszméletlen katonától Sam is zsákmányolt egy fegyvert és nem habozott használni. Jack órája szerint már alig három percük volt, hogy elérjék a gyűrűket. Az ezredes csak remélni tudta, hogy még a szállító alkalmatosság hatótávolságán belül lesznek, és le tudnak menni a bolygóra, hogy utána mi lesz, az már más kérdés.

A gyűrű szobában szerencsére senki sem volt. Sam és Jack egymásra néztek, vettek egy mély lélegzetet és az ezredes beütötte a kódot, majd egyszerre léptek a gyűrűplatformra. Ahogy megjelentek körülöttük a fények, mindkettejüknek az járt az eszében, hogy ha még sem jön össze, akkor ez mégis csak szebb halál, mint a robbanás a hajón.

A másodperc törtrészéig tartott az utazás, de akár az örökkévalóságig is tarthatott volna. Szerencsére még időben elindultak és így hirtelen a piramis belsejében találták magukat.

Még mindig nem szólalt meg egyikük sem. O'Neill az órájára pillantott és mikor meglátta a kijelzőt, hogy már csak alig egy perc volt hátra, megragadta Sam kezét és magával húzta, ki a piramisból.

5...4...3...2...1...

És a sötét égbolt hirtelen nappali világosságra gyúlt, ahogy a bomba apró darabokra, sőt atomjaira hasította szét a hajót, ami már viszonylag magasan járt.

Jacket mély elégedettség járta át. Sikerült. A veszélyt elhárították. És Sam is megmenekült.

- Carter... - szólalt meg rekedten, és olyan szorosan ölelte meg a lányt, hogy az azt hitte, menten összetörik valamelyik csontja.

- Ezredes... - a hangja elhaló volt és lehunyt szemmel simult a férfihoz, és mélyen magába szívta az illatát.

Olyan békés volt ez a pillanat. Gondolatai a nemrég történtek körül jártak. A tűzharc a piramis belsejében. Makepeace sérülése. Kawalsky gyors reagálása, ahogy elindul a nyitott kapu felé. A rájuk célzó katona. Az a pillanat, amikor arrébb taszította Haynest. A hátába hasító fájdalom. Ez az emlék nagyon tisztán élt az elméjében. Ahogy az is, mikor az ezredes fedezékbe rángatta. A férfi szavai, az ígérete, hogy hazajuttatja. A saját tiltakozó szavai. Végül a férfi ajka a kezén és utána a sötétség. És a fény. A rémület, amikor meglátta, hogy Ré áll mellette Jack helyett. A két katona, akik vasmarokkal fogták. A szolgálólány, aki beletörődő, sőt büszke arccal lépett mellé. A kígyószerűség, ami előbújt a hasából. A lövések, amik csak úgy záporoztak körülötte. Jack látványa és a megkönnyebbülés, amit ekkor érzett. Az út a gyűrűkig. A fegyver, amit használt, és nemcsak céltáblákra lövöldözött. Tudta, hogy eltalálta azokat az embereket. Megborzongott. Az ezredes megérezte ezt, és nyugtatóan simogatta meg a hátát. Ez segített, de az emlékek tovább peregtek. A gyűrűk. A kétség, hogy hatótávolságon belül vannak-e. És végül a robbanás.

De most, itt a férfi karjaiban minden fájdalmat és kétséget elfelejtett. Boldog volt, még akkor is, ha tudta, ez nem tart majd sokáig. De nem ő lesz az, aki megszakítja ezt az idilli állapotot, döntötte el.

- Nem mintha nem élvezném a helyzetet, de... - bontakozott ki az ölelésből vigyorogva Jack, - azt hiszem, beszélnünk kellene.

- Igen, szerintem is, - Sam kelletlenül lépett arrébb a férfitól és nagyot sóhajtott.

- Hogy a pokolban lehet életben? - Jack értetlenül csóválta a fejét. A nő a karjaiban halt meg. Nem mintha bánta volna, hogy most itt van mellette...

- Nem tudom, - válaszolta elgondolkodva Sam. - Az utolsó emlékem az, hogy fogja a kezem. A következő pedig, hogy Ré vigyorog rám sátánian, és azzal fenyeget, hogy azt a kígyót vagy mit belém rakja, és megszerzi a Föld címét.

- Semmi más nem maradt meg? - kérdezte Jack.

- Nem semmi, de ez a szerkezet elképesztő, - Samből előtört a tudós énje. - Szívesen tanulmányoznám.

- Azt elhiszem, - mosolyodott el Jack, - de sajnos már lekésett róla. Van viszont egy másik problémánk...

- A jeladó...

- Igen, a jeladó. Az otthoniak már rég lezárták a kaput és ha Kawalsky-ék hazajutottak, akkor biztos megszigorították a védelmet a kapunál és a protokoll szerint már nem is keresnek minket. Sőt szinte biztos, hogy mindkettőnket halottnak hisznek - mondta Jack, aki alig tudta elhinni, hogy mindaz után, amin átmentek, most itt ragadtak a bolygón.

- A felszerelésemet elástam a barlangban, - vigyorodott el szélesen Sam. - Még azelőtt, hogy a katonák megjelentek volna.

- Menjünk, nézzük meg...

A jeladó, a rádió, a laptop és a fényképezőgép ott volt Sam hátizsákjában, a barlang legbelső sarkában elásva a homokba. A jeladó rendben volt, de a rádió sajnos kapott egy keveset, sőt nem is keveset a sivatag homokjából és teljesen tönkrement.

- Mi van akkor, ha nem jó a cím, amit találtam... - mondta Sam.

- Akkor sem maradhatunk itt hosszú ideig, - felelte az ezredes. - Ráadásul Kawalsky-ék ott vannak...

- Remélem, jól vannak és nem valamilyen még reménytelenebb helyzetbe küldtem őket... - sóhajtott Sam.

- Annál rosszabba, mint amiben voltak, nem igazán mehettek, de... nemsokára mi is megtudjuk.

- Menjünk, - és Sam elindult vissza a piramis felé. Útközben még egy utolsó pillantást vetett a csillagfényes égboltra. Még mindig nem hajnalodott, pedig már annyi minden történt, mióta lement a nap.

Sam volt az, aki beütötte a címet és elküldte a jelet. O'Neill már a kapu előtt várta, egy futó pillanatig csak nézte a férfit, ahogy a félhomályban a féregjárat villódzó fényei megvilágítják az alakját.

- Carter, mire vár még?

Sam lassan lépkedett felé, és ahogy egyre közelebb ért hozzá, egy gondolat kezdett körvonalazódni benne. Lassan felsétált a kapuhoz vezetőlépcsőfokokon, de megállt az ezredes mellett és mikor az elindult, hogy átlépjen a kapun, megfogta a karját és visszahúzta. A férfi csodálkozva nézett rá, látni lehetett rajta, hogy nem érti, mire várnak. Mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, odalépett hozzá és a nyaka köré fonta a karját. Az ezredes szorosan átkarolta. A csók rövid volt, de annál szenvedélyesebb, és miután elváltak ajkaik, mélyen egymás szemébe néztek. Majd elengedték egymást, és úgy léptek át a kapun, mintha semmi sem történt volna.


	7. Chapter 7

Kawalsky és a többiek épp Makepeace betegágyánál voltak, mikor lejárt a két óra. Senki sem

szólalt meg, csak jelentőségteljesen néztek egymásra. Csak álltak ott mély csendben. Majd később, ha Makepeace-t kiengedik innen, elmennek és koccintanak egyet az elesettek emlékére, gondolta

Kawalsky. Neki is, épp úgy, mint a többieknek összeszorult a szíve a gondolatra, hogy Sam és O'Neill ezredes mostanra már biztosan halott. Ha Sam valamilyen csoda folytán túl is élte a sérülést, aminek Haynes elmondása alapján minimális esélye volt, az alig pár perce bekövetkezett robbanást nem élhette túl a hajón senki sem. Az ezredes is biztos ott volt, valahol a bomba közelében, csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Fraiser doktornő lépett be a terembe, félbeszakítva a gondolatmenetét. A nő a szokásos egyenruhát és rajta a hivatása jelképévé vált fehér köpenyt viselte. Az arcáról viszont hiányzott a biztató mosoly, amivel lelket tudott önteni a betegeibe, bármekkora fájdalmaik is voltak, vagy bármennyire is elveszettnek érezték magukat. A szemei vörösek voltak és az arca kissé fel volt puffadva. Sírt, nem is olyan rég. Jó sokat. Ő is pontosan tudta, hogy mikor ért véget a visszaszámlálás, ahogy a bázison mindenki. Kawalsky most igazán irigyelte a doktornőt, amiért így kimutathatta az érzelmeit. Meg fogja tenni ő is, csak később és tanúk nélkül, pontosabban egy tanúval, akit úgy fognak hívni, hogy Mr. Jack Daniel.

- Hogy van ezredes? - szólalt meg halkan a doktornő. A hangja rekedt volt és el is csuklott.

- Jól vagyok, hála Kawalsky-nak, - mondta a férfi az őrnagy felé intve a fejével. - Ha ő nem hoz ki, akkor...

- Bárki megtette volna... - szabadkozott Kawalsky. - De azért jön egy sörrel, ezredes, - próbálta egy viccel enyhíteni a feszült hangulatot, de csak egy halvány mosolyt sikerült kicsalnia az emberek arcára.

- Örülök neki, hogy jobban van. A műtét még hátravan, de ahhoz átszállítjuk a kórházba, - tájékoztatta Frasier doktornő a férfit. - A Légierő egyik legjobb sebésze utazik ide holnap, hogy elvégezze a beavatkozást.

- Nem semmi, ezredes, - füttyentett egyet Thompson.

- Hammond tábornoknak köszönjék meg, - mondta a doktornő.

- Mit kell nekem megköszönni? - lépett be a tábornok a terembe.

- Fel, vigyázz! - adta ki a parancsot Makepeace ezredes, és rajta kívül minden jelenlévő feszes vigyázzba vágta magát.

- Pihenj, - szólalt meg a tábornok. - Mit kell nekem megköszönni?

- A sebészt, aki összefoltozza az ezredest, uram - szólalt meg Kawalsky. Mindig is tudta, hogy a tábornok nem kispályás játékos, és bár nagyon sokat követel az embereitől, de meg is ad nekik minden támogatást, ami csak emberileg lehetséges.

- Nagyon szívesen...

- Nem tervezett aktiválás, Nem tervezett aktiválás, ez nem gyakorlat, ismétlem ez nem gyakorlat, - a hangszóróból felhangzó mondat annyira szürreális volt, hogy még akkor is értetlenül bámultak egymásra, mikor a tábornok már rég kiviharzott a teremből.

- Tudni akarom, hogy mi történik, - jelentette ki Makepeace és az emberei már ugrottak is mellé, hogy eltámogassák az irányítóteremig.

- Azt hiszem egy kerekesszékben sokkal kényelmesebb lenne, - mutatott a terem egyik sarkában árválkodó alkalmatosságra a doktornő. Jól tudta, hogy úgy sem akadályozhatta volna meg ezt a kis 'lázadást'.

Épp akkor értek oda, mikor Walter hitetlenkedve jelentette meg a tábornoknak, hogy azonosító-jel érkezik.

- A CSK-1 az, Carter doktornő kódja, - jelentette Walter, és gyorsan leellenőrizte az adatokat. - Ellenőriztem, uram, a kód helyes, - fordult a tábornok felé parancsa várva.

- Íriszt kinyitni, biztonságiakat a kapuszobába, - mondta nagyot sóhajtva a tábornok. - A létesítményt lezárni, - tette hozzá.

Ez a néhány mondat hatalmas nagy felbolydulást okozott a bázison. Mindenki próbálta a lehető leggyorsabban elfoglalni a helyét, és hála a sok gyakorlásnak, bőven a határidő előtt sikerült is.

Minden jelenlévő feszülten figyelte az eseményhorizontot, visszafojtották a lélegzetüket és a legvadabb elképzelések futottak át az agyukon.

Mikor Sam Carter és Jack O'Neill ezredes kimerülten és piszkosan megjelent a kapu előtt, egy pillanatig senki sem mozdult meg. Majd mintha csak megnyomtak volna egy gombot, mindenki egyszerre mozdult meg, kezdett el beszélni és diadalittasan kiabálni. Hammond tábornok mosolyogva indult el a halottnak hitt emberei köszöntésére.

- Ezredes, doktornő, - szólt hozzájuk szélesen mosolyogva, - nagyon örülök, hogy viszontláthatom Önöket. Nem sok reményt fűztünk hozzá.

- Hát nem sokon múlt, hogy nem hagytuk ott a fogunkat, - felelte O'Neill ezredes, szélesen vigyorogva. Közben a kerekesszék miatt kerülő úton megérkeztek Kawalsky-ék is. Együtt jöttek, és bár nem beszélték meg, egyikük sem választotta a rövidebb utat. Most kézrázással és bősz hátba veregetéssel köszöntötték O'Neillt. Samet pedig egytől egyig átölelték.

Haynes különösen sokáig szorította magához a nőt. Mindketten tudták, hogy miért.

- Jövök egy sörrel, - Haynes csak ennyit mondott.

- Be is hajtom, - nevetett fel Sam és hátrább lépett. Haynes százados nagyon rendes ember volt és örült neki, hogy jól van.

Ekkor vette észre. A kapu még mindig nyitva volt, pedig a program szerint, amint már semmi nem halad a féregjáratban, magától le kellene kapcsolódnia. A kutató tekintetére O'Neill ezredes is felfigyelt.

- Mi a baj, Carter? - szólította meg az ezredes. Nem igazán tudta, hogyan is viselkedjen az után a csók után.

- Nem kapcsolt le a kapu, ezredes, - mondta homlokráncolva a nő, és rá sem pillantva elviharzott. - Azt hiszem, le kellene zárni az Íriszt, addig míg rá nem jövünk a hiba okára, - szólt vissza, de hátra sem nézett.

Hammond tábornok intésére Walter már csapott is volna az Íriszt aktiváló gombra, mikor a féregjárat hirtelen megszűnt. Sam épp ekkor ért fel, és rögtön leült az egyik konzol elé, hogy elemezni kezdje az adatokat. A szemei karikásak voltak, a szája kicserepesedett, az egyenruhája szakadtan és piszkosan lógott rajta, és a hátán egy hatalmas, égett szélű lyuk tántongott, ott ahol a botfegyver eltalálta. O'Neill ezredes kivételével mindenki leesett állal nézte.

- Carter, azt hiszem, ez ráér, - szólalt meg O'Neill. - Tudja nem ártana, ha elmennénk az orvoshoz, és ennénk valami rendeset, - miközben beszélt, az ezredes megfogta Sam karját és magával húzta. El a számítógépektől, olyan messze amennyire csak lehetett. - És egy jó zuhany sem ártana egyikünknek sem.

- Na meg egy új egyenruha, - mutatott Sam hátára Haynes, aki a többiekkel együtt még mindig nem fogta fel, hogy mi történt. Nemcsak a menekülésük a furcsa formájú űrhajóról volt csodába illő, hanem az is, hogy a doktornőn egy karcolás sincs, pedig a ruhája az egyértelmű bizonyíték rá, hogy eltalálták.

- Igaza van, ezredes, - szólalt meg a tábornok, aki most meg sem kísérelte elrejteni az örömét, de azért a kíváncsisága egyre erősebb lett. - Jelentéstétel két óra múlva a tárgyalóban. Ez mindegyikükre vonatkozik, - mutatott a kerekesszék körül lebzselőkre is.

Mire egymást kiegészítve, a részletekből összerakták az egész történetet, több óra is eltelt, és mire a jelentést is megírták, még több. Mikor az ezredes és a doktornő átlépett a kapun, még csak kora délelőtt volt, de mire mindennel végeztek, és a tábornok engedélyt adott a távozásra, már majdnem este volt. Sam alig állt a lábán a fáradtságtól. A fiúk megvárták őt is, addig nem hagyták el a bázist. Mielőtt elindultak volna, még beköszöntek Makepeace-hez, akit másnap reggel akartak átszállítani a kórházba. Utána O'Malley felé vették az irányt. Mivel Sam nagyon fáradt volt, az ezredes felajánlotta, hogy elviszi kocsival. Sam kissé idegesen ült be mellé a kocsiba. Még nem volt lehetőségük négyszemközt beszélgetni, mióta visszaértek a bázisra.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére a férfi nem hozta szóba a csókot, semleges dolgokról beszélgettek. A csillagkapu vagy a bolygón történtek említésre sem kerültek.

Az étteremben mikor megérkeztek, már mindenki felélénkülve beszélgetett, viccelődött a másikkal, majd ahogy telt az idő és fogyott a steak, úgy halkultak el. O'Neill végül úgy érezte, hogy mint a csapat parancsnoka mondania kellene valamit.

- Uraim, és hölgyem, - kezdte, kissé ünnepélyesebben, mint szánta. A szavaira mindenki rászegezte a tekintetét. - Azt hiszem a küldetést eredményesnek minősíthetem, főleg, mert mindenki túlélte. Egészségünkre, - emelte fel a korsót és nagyot kortyolt belőle. A többiek követték a példáját, majd ismét mindenki a gondolataiba merült és csak az előtte fekvő, tényleg fenséges szelet hússal foglalkozott.

Nem sokkal később O'Neill úgy döntött, hogy kimegy, kiszellőztetni a fejét. Mikor elindult az asztalok között, Kawalsky egy pillanatig csak bámult utána, majd ő is felállt, és utána indult.

Az ezredest egy padon üldögélve találta meg, kényelmesen hátradőlve, a csillagokat bámulva.

- Mi a gond, ezredes?

- Nincs semmi baj, Kawalsky, csak a fejembe szállt a sör és még vezetnem is kell, - válaszolta O'Niell.

- Ugyan már, ezredes! Mióta is ismerjük egymást?

- Néha úgy érzem, hogy egy örökkévalóság óta, - vigyorodott el az ezredes, tudhatta volna, hogy Kawalsky ennél sokkal jobban ismeri.

- Akkor, mi a gond?

- Carter, - ez az egy szó tökéletesen kifejezte minden gondját és baját.

- De hát, ha jól tudom remekül teljesített, neki köszönhetjük, hogy itthon lehetünk, - Kawalsky barátjának tekintette a nőt, ezért most nem értette mi a baja vele az ezredesnek.

- Nem is azzal van a gond, - hajtotta le a fejét az ezredes.

- Ó, már értem... - vigyorodott el az őrnagy, itt van a kutya elásva. A nő tényleg nagyon csinos volt. Egy pár percig csak ültek ott csendben a gondolataikba merülve.

- Menjünk, igyunk egy kávét, mert még haza is kell mennünk, - javasolta egyszer csak az ezredes és felállt.

Mikor visszaértek a terembe, látta, hogy Carter felszabadultan beszélget a csapat többi tagjával, de mikor meglátta őt, akkor elcsendesült egy pillanatra, majd szélesen elmosolyodott, utána visszafordult Haynes felé, aki épp hevesen magyarázott neki valamit.

- Ez a nő még bajt fog hozni rám, - motyogta az ezredes, és bár nem az őrnagynak fülének szánta a megjegyzést, az meghallotta és mindentudóan elvigyorodott.

Mikor meglátta őket átlépni a kapun, piszkosan és kimerülten, mégis mosolyogva, tudta, hogy ők ketten összetartoznak. Már csak nekik kellett rájönniük, hogy a sorsukat nem kerülhetik el.

SJSJSJ

O'Neill először el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi ébreszthette fel, kint még alig hajnalodott, és a szobában szinte teljesen sötét volt. Ekkor hallotta meg a csengőt, és a dörömbölést az ajtón. Még félálomban, kóvályogva ment a bejárati ajtóhoz. Kifejezetten mérges volt arra, aki zavarni meri ilyen korán, mert épp egy nagyon, de nagyon kellemes álma volt, amiben egy szőke, hosszú hajú és kék szemű hölgy szerepelt. Mikor mérgesen kinyitotta az ajtót, elakadt a szava. Álmai tárgya állt ott. A kabátját szorosan maga köré tekerte, de ennek ellenére vacogott a hideg hajnali szélben.

- Carter, mit keres maga itt? - csattant fel O'Neill némileg élesebben, mint azt eredetileg akarta.

- Bemehetek? - kérdezte a nő dideregve.

- Igen, persze, elnézést, csak még félig alszom, - lépett hátrább az ezredes, hogy beengedje a nőt.

- Sajnálom, hogy felébresztettem, de lenne valami, amit meg kellene beszélnem valakivel, és nem tudtam, ki máshoz fordulhatnék, - mondta a nő, miközben beviharzott a házba. Láthatóan zaklatott volt.

O'Neill egyrészt nagyon csodálkozott azon, hogy épp hozzá fordult, ha problémája volt, másrészt viszont büszke is volt rá, hogy kiérdemelte a nő bizalmát, a köztük lévő felemás kapcsolat ellenére is.

- Mi a gond?

- Azt hiszem, valaki átjött velünk együtt a kapun!

- Micsoda?

- Jól hallotta ezredes, azt hiszem, valaki átjött velünk együtt a kapun! - ismételte meg Sam, és gyorsan belekezdett a magyarázatba. - Ezredes, mint tudja, a kapu megnyitás után csak addig marad aktív, amíg...

- A lényeget, Carter, - szakította félbe az ezredes, a reggeli kávéja előtt még ez az egyszerűsített változat is sok volt.

- A biztonság kedvéért figyeljük a kapu energia leadását és az időintervallumot, amikor aktív. Tegnap, mikor a jelentésemet készítettem össze, ennek is utánanéztem, és akkor nem is gondolkodtam el rajta, de nem tudtam aludni...

- Carter... én tudtam volna aludni, és maga ébresztett fel, mondja már a lényeget, - O'Neill kiment a konyhába, hogy feltegyen egy kávét.

- Az adatok azt mutatják, hogy még valaki átjött utánunk a kapun, volt egy harmadik energiahullám is. De mivel minden adat odabent van, addig nem akarok riadót fújni, amíg...

- Biztos nem lesz a dologban, - fejezte be a mondatot O'Neill.

- És nem akartam, hogy a bázison beszéljük ezt meg...

- Mert ott a falnak is füle van, ráadásul most van egy kis biztonsági problémánk...

- Pontosan, - mondta Sam, és amíg O'Neill a telefonhoz lépett, ő körülnézett a nappaliban. Közben meghallotta, hogy lefőtt a kávé, hallotta, hogy a férfi épp a tábornokkal beszél és mivel nyílt vonalat használt, ezért csak a gondra utaló kódszavakat használta. Rövid keresés után talált két bögrét és cukrot is. Mire O'Neill belépett a helyiségbe, már ki is töltötte az italt.

- Látom feltalálta magát, - mondta mosolyogva az ezredes, mikor meglátta. A nő nagyon jól mutatott a konyhájában, a kezében a kedvenc csészéjével.

- Sajnálom, de még én sem igazán tértem magamhoz, - felelte a nő bocsánatkérően mosolyogva.

- Tejet talál az alsó konyhaszekrényben, - mondta a férfi, mert a közös reggelizéseikből emlékezett rá, hogy a nő mindig tejeskávét iszik reggelente.

- Köszönöm, ez igazán hiányzott a bolygón, - mondta a nő. - Mi történt? - érdeklődött pár korty után.

- Hammond tábornok lezáratta a bázist, és visszarendelt mindenkit, - mondta elgondolkodva az ezredes. - Csak azt nem tudom, hogy nem késtünk-e el máris. Ha kijutott a bázisról...

- Nem hiszem, hogy eltávolodott volna a kaputól, - mondta Sam és az ezredes kérdő pillantására folytatta. - A számítógép miatt, amivel tárcsázunk, én biztos ott maradnék, legalább addig, amíg megtudom, hogy juthatok haza.

- Igaz... - felelte az ezredes.

SJSJSJ

Mire beértek a bázisra, az olyan volt, mint egy felbolydult méhkas. Hammond tábornok már ott volt, és a korai időpont ellenére frissen vasalt egyenruhában feszített.

- A bázist lezártuk, és mindenki itt marad, amíg meg nem találjuk a vendégünket, - mondta tájékoztatásul.

- Azt vettük észre, - jegyezte meg az ezredes szarkasztikusan, de magában elismeréssel adózott a szervezettségért, amivel a be és kiléptető kapunál találkozott. Mivel a fegyveres őrök olyan ellenség ellen védték a kint lévőket, akit nem is láttak, egy vastag, fémláncokból álló függönyt szereltek fel a folyosón, ami az egyetlen fel- és lejárat volt a létesítménybe. A vészkijáratokat pedig lezárták, és fegyveres őrökkel őrizték. Wood őrnagy kitett magáért.

- Van valakinek valamilyen javaslata, hogyan találjunk meg egy láthatatlan behatolót egy ekkora létesítményben? - tette fel a százezer dolláros kérdést a tábornok, mikor leültek a tárgyalóban, amit előtte alaposan átkutattak. Legalábbis remélték, hogy tényleg elég alaposak voltak.

- Hőérzékelők, - mondta Sam. - Csapatokat alakíthatnánk és átnézhetnénk az egész létesítményt. Nem biztos, hogy eredményes lesz, mert nem tudhatjuk, hogy az álcázási technikája pontosan milyen elven alapul.

- Ennie és innia is kell valamit, - vetette fel az ezredes. - Minden kaját el kell zárni, a bentiek csak az étkezőben ehessenek, zárjuk el a vizet a bázison, a palackozott vízkészletet használjuk, persze azt is ellenőrzés mellett.

- Rendben, ezt fogjuk csinálni, - emelkedett fel a tábornok, - Wood őrnagy tegye meg a szükséges intézkedéseket.

SJSJSJ

A bázison lassan már három napja tartott a zárlat. Mivel a hőkamerás keresés nem vezetett eredményre, kénytelenek voltak várni, hogy az éhség és szomjúság előcsalja az idegent. Az ételek kiosztásával nem volt gond, a problémát inkább a víz elzárása okozta. Nem is az ivás, hanem a mellékhelyiségek használata volt a probléma forrása. Az egész bázison egy helyen volt lehetőség arra, hogy az emberek elvégezzék a szükségüket. A régi óvóhelyen a mellékhelyiség a biztonság kedvéért teljesen külön vízvezeték-rendszeren volt. Valahol a bázison kívül csatlakoztatták le a fővezetékről. Most ez nagyon jól jött, bár egy jó hosszú sor állt folyamatosan a folyosón. A tábornok elhatározta, hogy addig tartja fent a zárlatot, amíg csak szükséges.

Az emberek elfoglalták magukat, befejezték az elmaradt jelentéseket és a bázis korábban lezárt és most újból birtokba vett részeinek felújítását. Kiképzések is folytatódtak, épp csak a tanteremben.

A tábornok már többször is feltette a kérdést O'Neill ezredesnek, hogy kit választott a csapata negyedik tagjának, de ő mindig kitért a válaszadás alól. A tábornok egyelőre ráhagyta, hisz addig, míg a vendégük elő nem bújik a rejtekéből, úgysem tudnak visszamenni a bolygóra. Bár ez utóbbit Sam már nagyon várta. Égett a vágytól, hogy azzal az anyaggal folytathasson kísérleteket, amiből a kapu készült. Most viszont csak annyit tehetett, hogy az eddig begyűjtött adatokat tanulmányozta és megpróbált valamilyen, hosszútávon is használható kutatási tervet összeállítani.

Bár napközben külön utakon jártak, de O'Neill-nak, Kawalsky-nak és Sam-nek szokásává vált, hogy együtt reggeliznek, ebédelnek és vacsoráznak az étkezőben. A reggeli idejére Haynes, Thomson és Williams is csatlakozott hozzájuk. Makepeace a műtétje után kérte, hogy szállítsák vissza a bázisra, annak ellenére, hogy itt sokkal mostohább körülmények között volt, mint a kinti kórházban. A társai gyakran meglátogatták, még Kawalsky, Sam és O'Neill is sokszor nézett be hozzá napközben.

Ha nem álltak volna majdnem minden sarkon fegyveres őrök, és nem kellett volna fél órára előre megtervezni, hogy mikor mennek ki, akkor minden egész normális mederben folyt volna a bázison.

SJSJSJ

Egész jó kis hely volt ez. Amedor élvezte az életet itt a bázison, ami teljesen más volt, mint az, ahonnan származott, bár még csak ennek a létesítménynek a belsejét látta. Kíváncsi volt, hogy a felszín vajon mennyiben tér el azoktól a bolygóktól, ahol eddigi élete során megfordult. Mikor beugrott abba a féregjáratba, a két idegen után, akkor még fogalma sem volt, hogy hol fog kilyukadni, de mivel az övéi közül mindenki meghalt és a halálukat méltón megbosszúlta, nem igazán volt vesztenivalója. És egy olyan nép, aki képes volt ilyen technológiai fejlődésre, az megért egy kis kockázatot. Szerencsére, volt ideje ruhát szereznie, mielőtt az álcázója teljesen kimerült. A felesleges kockázatot elkerülendő, egy olyan öltözéket választott, amin nem szerepelt a tulajdonosa neve, egy olyan, amiben az itteniek sportolni szoktak, tökéletesen megfelelt. Arra azért ügyelt, hogy ne sokszor legyen szem előtt. Próbált olyankor enni, és egyéb problémáit elrendezni, amikor kevesen voltak a folyosókon. Már csak azt kell kivárnia, hogy feladják, és feloldják a zárlatot, és utána meglép az első adandó alkalommal. Még volt némi elintéznivalója, de ő nagyon türelmes volt. Az Abydoson is már napok óta várt Ré esetleges felbukkanására. Az unalom elűzésére tökéletesen megfeleltek ezek az idegenek, bár az álcázóját sokat kellett használnia. Ezért is merülhetett le, még szerencse, hogy talált magának helyi ruhát. A saját felszerelését az egyik szellőző aknában rejtette el. Most úgy sincs rá szüksége, és legalább nem buktatja le. Üres óráiban, abból pedig volt elég, folyton a népén elmélkedett. Azon, amit Ré Első Jaffája állított, hogy mindenkit megöltek. A közösség vezetőjét is, akit saját kezűleg kínzott meg, és mikor az öregember végül megtört, azt vallotta, hogy senki sem maradt életben a népéből. Samon nevelő apja volt, a mestere, akitől mindent megtanult, amit egy kimoli harcosnak és ügynöknek tudnia kellett. Ő maga volt az, aki erre a feladatra küldte, mikor megtudták, hogy a rendszerurak egyikének szemet szúrt a technikai fejlettségük. Kimol, a szülőbolygója gazdag volt természeti kincsekben és ásványi anyagokban. De ami jót tett a társadalmuknak, az egyúttal veszélyt is jelentett számukra. Évszázadokig sikerült elkerülniük a rendszerurak figyelő tekintetét, de nem is olyan rég, egyiküknek épp ott romlott el a hiperhajtóműve. Szerencsére az első támadást vissza tudták verni. De Ré visszatért, és még erősebb hajókkal támadta meg a várost, ami akkora nem tudta teljesen megjavítani a védelmi rendszerében keletkezett károkat. A Csillagkapu lett az egyetlen menekülési lehetőségük. A civil lakosságot át tudták küldeni egy másik bolygóra, ahol csillagászati kutatóállomást tartottak fent. Ő ott akart maradni védeni a bolygót, feltartani az ellenséget, hogy minél több idejük maradjon az evakuálásra, de Samon más feladatot szánt neki. A nevelő apjával az utolsók között volt, aki átlépett a kapun. Már hallották a lövések zaját, és menniük kellett. Amint megérkeztek az új bolygójukra, Samon elmondta, hogy Tamun, aki Amedorral együtt nőtt fel, és akit testvéreként szeretett, a legutóbbi támadáskor sikeresen feljutott az egyik támadó hajóra. Az álcázó-berendezését használva információkat szerzett arról a bolygóról, amit Ré a közeljövőben meg akart látogatni. Amedor tényleg megdöbbent ezen a fejleményen, hisz úgy tudta, hogy Tamun meghalt az első támadáskor. Samon beszámolt róla, hogy Tamun lebukása előtt még sikeresen elküldött egy üzenetet, majd valószínűleg épp ez a rádiójel buktatta le, mert utána már nem hallottak róla többet.

- Fiam, Amedor, bár nem vagyok az apád, de úgy szeretlek, mintha az lennék, - mondta neki az öregember, mikor útjára bocsátotta. - Tamunt már elvesztettem és így még nehezebb nekem ezt tenni, de el kell menned, és meg kell állítanod Ré-t.

- De miért, hisz nem is ismerjük azokat az embereket, akik ott laknak! - értetlenkedett Amedor. Nem az életét féltette, csak úgy érezte, hogy ott kell maradnia, azon a bolygón, az övéivel. Segíteni az újjáépítésben, hisz olyan kevesen maradtak.

- Amedor, az Abydos az, amit Ré meg akart látogatni.

- Az Abydos, ahonnan az őseink származtak, sok-sok évezreddel ezelőtt, - de hisz oda tilos elutaznunk!

- Tudom, az őseink ezt a legfontosabb parancsként hagyták ránk, mikor évezredekkel ezelőtt a Kimolra menekültek. S látod, megint ez a sorsunk, menekültek lettünk ismét, - elmélkedett öregember szomorúan. - De a múlt az múlt, le kell zárnunk, úgysem tudjuk megváltoztatni, - folytatta Samon. - Viszont a jövőnk függhet attól, hogy Ré megtalál-e minket. Remélem minden információt kitöröltünk erről a helyről, de még akkor is ránk találhat. Meg kell előznöd, és neked elpusztítani őt. Bármi áron.

- Értem, - felelte Amedor, és magában már azon elmélkedett, hogyan is fogjon hozzá. - Megteszem, amit kérsz tőlem, Samon.

- Remélem sikerrel jársz fiam, és szerencsésen visszatérsz.

Ezek voltak a férfi utolsó hozzá intézett szavai. És most már halott, ahogy mindenki más is, akit ismert és szeretett.

SJSJSJ

Jack O'Neill ezredes most a szokásosnál később indult el vacsorázni, ez a sorban állás már lassan kezdett az agyára menni. Még az sem tudott sokáig vidámságot csempészni az unalmas várakozásba, hogy magával vitte a kedvenc képregényét és a jojóját. Főleg az zavarta, hogy így lekéste a közös vacsorát Carterrel és Kawalsky-val, ami az utóbbi pár napban nagyon fontossá vált a számára. Viccelődtek, beszélgettek, és vitatkoztak, egyszerűen jól érezték magukat.

Mikor az étkezdébe lépett, majdnem visszafordult. A sor hosszan kígyózott az ételkiadó pult előtt. Mély sóhajjal állt be a legvégére. Épp mikor megkapta a vacsoráját, és helyet keresett magának, meglátta, hogy Carter, Kawalsky és Siler őrmester lép be az ajtón. Intettek neki és ő pedig visszamosolygott rájuk. Gyorsan elfoglalta az utolsó szabad asztalt. Carter és Kawalsky alig pár perc múlva jelent meg az asztalánál, és kérdés nélkül leültek. Carter szokás szerint a mellette lévő széket foglalta el. Kawalsky a szemben lévő székre telepedett le. Siler őrmester pedig tétován állt egyik lábáról a másikra.

- Üljön már le, Siler, - szólt neki végül az ezredes, - úgy járkál ott, mint egy tojógalamb.

- Igen, uram, - mondta az őrmester, és leült az utolsó szabad helyre. Kissé meg volt illetődve, hogy ilyen illusztris társaságban költi el a vacsoráját.

- Van valamilyen új hír, ezredes? - kérdezte Sam, akinek ugyan semmi gondja nem volt azzal, hogy nem mehetett el a bázisról, de Siler őrmester és a többiek, akiknek családjuk volt, nagyon nehezen viselték kényszerű bezártságot, de még inkább azt, hogy nem tudták, mikor is ér véget.

- Sajnos, nincs semmi eredmény, - felelte O'Neill, és egykedvűen kezdte belapátolni a vacsoráját és csak fél füllel hallgatta Carter és az őrmester beszélgetését. A kötőszavakat értette csak, de nem igazán érdekelte, a lényeg, hogy a nő ott ült mellette. Kawalsky sem volt beszédes kedvében, így ő is csak ült ott a gondolataiba mélyedve.

A vacsorája végeztével O'Neill elégedetten hátradőlt és az étkezdében lézengőket kezdte figyelni. Az elmúlt napokban sokakat megismert, névről, arcról. Hammond tábornok tájékoztatta arról, hogy amíg nem találják meg a behatolót, nem lesznek további küldetések, de utána beindul majd a szekér. Csak találnák meg végre azt az átkozottat.

Fél füllel Cartert és Silert hallgatta, akik egy újfajta hullámgenerátorról vagy mi a szöszről beszélgettek, amivel esetleg szkennelni lehetne az egész bázist, hátha nyomára bukkannak az idegennek. Ekkor látta meg... épp az egyik távolabbi asztalhoz ült le kezében tálcával. Bár a ruházata teljesen más volt, hisz edzőruhában volt és nem a páncélját viselte, de az arca... az arcát örökre megjegyezte... ő volt az, aki olyan durván vetette a vállára Carter élettelen testét, ott a piramis belsejében.

- Carter... - szólt a nőnek, aki rögtön ránézett. - Maradjon itt, bármi történjen is!

- Siler... - folytatta, időt sem adva, hogy bárki megszólaljon. - vigyázzon rá, hogy semmi baja ne történjen.

- Igen, uram...

- Senki ne tegyen hirtelen mozdulatot, de társaságunk van, az idegen ott ül három asztallal arrébb, épp vacsorázik a szarházija, - mondta O'Neill olyan fesztelenül, ahogy csak lehetséges volt.

Nem látott fegyvert az idegennél, de soha nem lehetett tudni. Szerencsére egy kicsit távolabbi helyre ült, senki nem volt a közelében, de az ezredes nem akarta, hogy bárki is megsérüljön. A gondolatok csak úgy cikáztak az agyában, mit is csináljon?

- Elmondom mit fogunk tenni, - szólalt meg végül. Szerencsére a többiek nyugodtak maradtak, legalábbis a felszínen. - Nemsokára ő is végez, Kawalsky és én kimegyünk, kint megvárjuk az őrséggel együtt. Carter, maga és Siler itt maradnak bent, bármi történjék is. Megértette?

- Meg, ezredes, - felelte a nő, mosolyogva, mintha csak valami jó viccet mesélt volna O'Neill.

SJSJSJ

Amedor elgondolkodva üldögélt a vacsorája maradéka felett, majd visszavitte a tálcáját és elindult a folyosó irányába. Útközben meglátta a nőt, akit a szarkofágba helyezett, épp egy férfival beszélgetett, akinek furcsa üvegek voltak a szemei előtt, biztos valamilyen látásjavító eszköz lehetett, gondolta. Kimolon az ilyen gondokat az orvosok oldották meg, neki is volt egy ilyen korrekciós műtétje, amit még gyermekkorában végeztek el rajta. Samon ott volt végig, és fogta a kezét, nagyon megnyugtató volt a jelenléte. Nagyot sóhajtva lépett ki a folyosóra, hogy a rejtekhelye felé induljon.

Valami furcsa volt, gondolta, az őr nem nézett rá, pedig eddig mindig feszült figyelemmel kísérte minden mozdulatát. Baj van, érezte mélyen a zsigereiben. Feltűnés nélkül visszafordult az étkezde felé.

O'Neill lélegzete elakadt, az idegen visszament az étkezdébe, lebuktak. És egy csomó ember van odabent, köztük Carter is..., de ebbe inkább nem is gondolt bele.

- Utánam, - szólt Kawalsky-nak és olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudtak, elrohantak az étkezde bejáratához, ott megálltak és ellenőrizték, hogy a többiek felkészültek-e a behatolásra. O'Neill agyában egymást kergették a rémisztőbbnél rémisztőbb gondolatok, hogy mi várhatja őket odabent. De mindez csak a másodperc töredékéig tartott, és már indultak is, szinte ugyanazzal a lendülettel, amivel az ajtóhoz érkeztek.

Bent olyan látvány fogadta őket, amire O'Neill egyáltalán nem számított.

A terem teljesen üres volt, csak az idegen állt ott, feléjük fordulva. Beletörődően vigyorogva.

- Fel a kezekkel, - szólalt meg O'Neill teljes nyugalomban. Senki sincs bent, akit túszul ejthetnek, vagy megsebesíthetnének.

- Rendben, rendben, - mondta Amedor a fejét csóválva. - Mi buktatott le?

- Feküdjön a földre, kezeket és lábakat szét, - jött a következő utasítás, de ezt már az egyik őr adta ki. - Azt mondtam a földre, kezeket és lábakat szét.

- Én komolyan kérdeztem, mi buktatott le? - tette fel a kérdést ismét Amedor, de azért tette, amit kértek tőle.

- Az ezredes ismerte fel, - mondta Kawalsky, de tekintetével O'Neill-t követte, aki az étteremből eltűnt emberek keresésére indult. Mikor meggyőződött róla, hogy a fogoly jó kezekben van, az ezredes után eredt.

Együtt kutatták át a konyhát, majd a hátsó előkészítő helyiségek felé vették az irányt.

Végül az egyik raktárban találták meg őket. Ez volt az egyetlen helyiség, amit zárva találtak.

- Carter, itt van? - kiáltott be Kawalsky.

- Igen, itt vagyunk, - jött a válasz abban a pillanatban, és már nyílt is az ajtó. - Minden rendben van?

- Igen, elkaptuk, - mondta Kawalsky. O'Neill csak megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet.


	8. Chapter 8

- Ki maga, és miért jött ide? - kérdezte Kawalsky sokadszor, és már nagyon ,unta. Egyszerűen teljesen felesleges volt az egész, mert a fogoly nem volt hajlandó megszólalni. Már órák óta ez ment. Az őrnagynak azon járt az esze, hogyha tanúk és kamerák nélkül hagynák vele csak egy félórára...

- A nővel beszélek, - hallott hirtelen egy hangot, és csak egy pillanat múlva döbbent rá, hogy a fogoly hangját hallja.

- Melyik nővel?

- Azzal, aki ott volt magukkal a bolygón.

- Szó sem lehet róla, - jelentette ki az őrnagy. Még mit nem! Sam nem jön be ide! Ezt sem ő, sem O'Neill nem fogja hagyni.

- Pedig én csak vele állok szóba, és higgye el, hogy nincs olyan módszere, amivel vallomásra kényszeríthetne.

- Ebben lehet, hogy igaza van, - mondta O'Neill a megfigyelő helyiségben üldögélve. Hammond tábornokkal együtt kamerákon keresztül követték az eseményeket. Carter is ott volt az első órában, majd visszament a laborjába dolgozni.

- Talán fontolóra kellene vennünk, tábornok úr, hogy bevonjuk Cartert a kihallgatásba, - javasolta O'Neill, de minden porcikája tiltakozott már a gondolat ellen is.

- Biztos benne, ezredes, hogy ez jó ötlet?

- Nem, uram, - vett egy mély lélegzetet az ezredes, - de nincs más választásunk.

- Rendben, engedélyezem. Beszélek a doktornővel.

- Tábornok, tisztelettel, de én szeretnék erről beszélni vele, - mondta az ezredes.

- Megértem, ezredes. Szólok az őrnagynak.

O'Neill a laborjában talált rá a nőre, épp valamilyen programot futtatott, és annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy belépett a szobába. Csak akkor kapta fel a fejét, amikor odaért pont az asztala elé, és az árnyéka rávetődött.

- Ezredes, - nézett fel a nő mosolyogva.

- Carter, lenne itt valami, amiről beszélnünk kellene, - kezdett hozzá a mondandójához, miközben lehuppant az egyik székbe és kezébe vette Carter egyik bigyóját, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi lehet az, de szépen világított. Sam a legnagyobb nyugalommal átnyúlt az asztalon, kivette a kezéből a szerkezetet, és óvatosan visszatette a helyére.

- Miről lenne szó, ezredes? - kérdezte a nő.

- A fogoly csak magával hajlandó beszélni, - az ezredes tudta, hogy teljesen felesleges lenne kerülgetnie a témát.

- Velem, miért épp velem?

- Nem tudom, Carter, de ha minél hamarabb és minél jobb eredményre akarunk jutni, az lenne a legjobb megoldás, ha beszélne vele.

- De hát én nem értek a kihallgatáshoz... - értetlenkedett a doktornő, már a gondolat is sci-fi-be illő volt, hogy ő hallgasson ki valakit, bár azok után, ami azon a bolygón történt velük, már semmin sem szabadba csodálkoznia.

- Carter, - szakította félbe az ezredes, - nem adom parancsba, csak megkérem, hogy beszéljen vele.

- Rendben, - sóhajtott nagyot Sam. Bár arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mi fog kisülni ebből. - Beszélek vele, de ha csak rontok a helyzeten, ne engem okoljanak.

- A világért sem, - nevetett fel O'Neill, bár a szíve mélyén aggódott a nő biztonságáért. Nem lehetett tudni, mi mindenre képes egy olyan fogoly, aki láthatatlanná tud válni. - De a biztonság kedvéért Kawalsky és én is bent leszünk a szobában.

- Az jó lesz, ezredes, - szólt a nő, miközben felállt.

A kihallgatóban csak ők négyen voltak. O'Neill direkt úgy helyezkedett el, hogy szükség esetén megvédhesse Cartert, de Kawalsky is hasonló gondolatokat forgathatott a fejében, mert ő sem dőlt hátra kényelmesen, hanem a lábait maga aláhúzva, ugrásra készen figyelte, tesz-e bármilyen gyanús mozdulatot a fogoly.

- Doktor Samantha Carter vagyok, úgy hallottam, hogy velem akar beszélni, bár azt nem értem, hogy miért.

- Tudom, hogy ki maga, -mondta Amedor. - Asztrofizikus, ahogy maguk nevezik ezt a tudományágat, amit művel. Sokkal többet tudok magukról, mint az gondolnák.

- Mi viszont semmit sem tudunk magáról, - szólalt meg O'Neill, egy kicsit fusztrálta a gondolat, hogy a másiknak ennyire részletes információja lehet róluk.

- Ezen könnyen segíthetünk, - mosolyodott el Amedor, vett egy mély lélegzetet és mesélni kezdett.

Mindent elmondott, amit csak tudott. A bolygójáról, a népéről, a támadásról, a goa'uldokról, a Jaffákról, a naquadah-ról és a bányászatának jelentőségéről, a csillagkapuk rendszeréről, hogy szinte megszámlálhatatlan azoknak a bolygóknak a száma, amikre eljuthatnak vele. A nevelőapját csak mint a népének a vezetőjét említette. Nem kell ezeknek az embereknek mindent tudnia. Beszámolt a feladatáról, és a beszivárgásáról Ré hajójára.

- Maga volt az, aki szólt Ré-nek a bombáról a hajtóműdokkban, - jött rá hirtelen Kawalsky és O'Neill bólintott egyet.

- És ő volt az, aki berakta Cartert, abba a szarkofág nevű valamibe, - tette hozzá O'Neill.

- Tényleg ő volt az? - csodálkozott Sam és még jobban megnézte a férfit magának. Amedor teljesen átlagos volt. Sötét, éjfekete haj, szürke szemek, átlagos arcvonásokkal, talán ezért tudott olyan jól elvegyülni itt is és a Jaffák között is, gondolta Sam. Magasnak viszont, magas volt, ezt Sam akkor állapította meg, mikor elsétált mellette az étkezdében. A testalkata inkább Kawalky zömökségét idézte, mint O'Neill szikárságát, de még ültében is látszott rajta, hogy nagyon erős. A korát Sam a harmincas évei közepére tette, nagyjából vele lehetett egykorú, talán egy-két évvel idősebb.

- Igen, ő volt az, - mondta fogcsikorgatva az ezredes, felrémlett előtte a kép, ahogy a férfi hátán himbálóztak Carter élettelen karjai.

- Az eredeti tervem az volt, hogy megvárom, míg a gép elvégzi a dolgát, és utána kimenekítem a hajóról a bombájuk felrobbanása előtt, de maga, - mutatott O'Neill-ra, - ezredes keresztül húzta a számításaimat. Szerencsém volt, hogy idejében magamhoz tértem, miután eltalált, és el tudtam menekülni a robbanás előtt. Tényleg szép nagy bombát raktak össze, - mondta és elvigyorodott.

- A maga bombájával mi történt? - kérdezte O'Neill.

- Az sokkal kisebb volt, nem tudott volna elég nagy kárt okozni, de egymagam csak ekkorát tudtam magammal hozni. Elterelésnek szántam, hogy elvonjam a Jaffák figyelmét, amíg végzek Ré-vel, de a maguké sokkal nagyobbat durrant, el kell ismernem.

- Köszönjük, majd megmondjuk a tervezőknek, - gúnyolódott O'Neill és ekkor meghallotta Carter halk kuncogását. - Mi az, Carter?

- A bombát én terveztem, ezredes, - mosolyodott el a nő.

- Ezt most hagyjuk, Carter, inkább a történet folytatása érdekel, - mosolyodott el O'Neill is.

- Nagy nehezen levergődtem a hajóról, és mikor megnyitották a féregjáratot, átmentem maguk után, - fejezte be a beszámolóját Amedor, de azért mélyen az ezredes, majd a doktornő szemébe nézett, hogy tudatosítsa bennük, hogy tanúja volt kettejük kis botlásának. Látta, ahogy a doktornőnek, vagy ahogy az ezredes hívta, Carternek megrebben a szeme, és a lélegzete elakad egy pillanatra. O'Neill-nak pedig megfeszült az állkapcsa. Amedor tudta, hogy nem feszítheti tovább a húrt, ezért gyorsan oldalra nézett. A célját elérte.

- Amedor, azt mondta, hogy azért ment arra a bolygóra, mert Ré is odatartott, de miért épp erre a bolygóra jött Ré? - kérdezte Sam, bár a többiekhez hasonlóan az ő feje is zsibongott a sok új információtól.

- Mert ez egy bányászbolygó volt és még mindig jelentős mennyiségű ásvány van ott. Mi Ré birodalmának egy nagyon távoli szegletében éltünk. Az Abydos-ról származtak az őseink, egy ottani felkelés túlélői voltak és sikerült megakadályozniuk, hogy Ré rájöjjön, hová mentek. Egy Tok'ra segített megtalálni azt a félreeső bolygót, ahol eddig éltünk, amit az ő segítségével ki is töröltek Ré adatbázisából.

- Várjunk csak, várjunk csak... - szólt közbe O'Neill. - Lehet, hogy lemaradtam valamiről, de kik azok a Tok'rák? - szólt közbe O'Neill.

- Még nem említtettem őket? - kérdezte Amedor csodálkozva.

- Nem, nem említette, - felelte Sam, O'Neill legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, akkor mégsem bóbiskolt el.

- Ők olyan goa'uldok, akik a rendszerurak ellenségei, ők nem erőszakkal vesznek el gazdatesteket, hanem önként vállalkozókkal egyesülnek...

- Ki lehet olyan örült, hogy vállalkozik erre, - csattant fel O'Neill a fejét rázva.

- Sokan vannak, akik a nagyobb tudás, vagy a hosszabb élet reményében vállalkoznak az egyesülésre.

- Mégis hány évesek ezek a goa'uldok? - kérdezte Sam kíváncsian.

- Elég annyit mondanom ezzel kapcsolatban, hogy az a Ré, aki most meghalt, ugyanaz a goa'uld, aki ellen több mint ezerötszáz évvel ezelőtt fellázadtak az Abydoson?

- Nem semmi, - tátotta el a száját O'Neill.

- Természetesen a gazdatesteket rendszeresen lecserélte, - tette hozzá Amedor.

- És mennyivel nő meg a gazdatest élettartama? - kérdezett rá Sam.

- Több évtizeddel jó esetben, és ha rendszeresen befekszenek a szarkofágba, akkor még tovább, de a tok'rák nem használják, mert úgy tartják, megmérgezi a lelküket.

- Nem semmi, a fő gonosz attól fél, hogy megmérgezi valami a lelkét, - ironizált az ezredes, nem tudta kihagyni ezt a feldobott a labdát, és mikor Sam megrovóan nézett rá, csak megvonta a vállát.

- A tok'rák nem olyanok, mint a goa'uldok, - jelentette ki Amedor, és kissé keményebben, mint szánta. - Ők teljesen mások, de nem is várom el, hogy megértse...

- Ezzel mit akar mondani? - csattant fel az ezredes, aki igencsak ellenszenvesnek találta a pacákot. Nem elég, hogy napokig fogócskázott velük a bázison, most még be is szól...

- Nyugalom ezredes, csak annyit akartam mondani, hogy egyiküket sem ismeri annyira, hogy a különbséget érzékelni tudja, - pontosított Amedor. Most legkevésbé az hiányzott volna neki, hogy ezt az embert magára haragítsa. O'Neill némileg lenyugodott, de még mindig gyanakvó pillantással nézte a kimoli férfit.

- És miért kellene hinnünk magának, akár Ré embere is lehet, aki csak kitalálta ezt a könnyfakasztó mesét a küldetéséről, - érdekes módon Sam volt az, aki a mindhármukban felsejlő kétségeket szavakba öntötte.

- Gondoltam, hogy kételkedni fognak bennem, - mosolyodott el szélesen Amedor. Teljesen megértette a reakciójukat, hasonló helyzetben ő is bizonyítékot követelt volna. - Ha elmesélem, hogy tanúja voltam, ahogy az a kutatószerkezetük megérkezett a bolygóra, majd utána az ezredes és a többiek. Ott voltam pár száz méterrel maguk mögött lemaradva, mikor a városba mentek, vagy mikor ott voltak a templomban.

- Az egy templom volt? Én arra tippeltem, hogy tanácsterem... - szólt elgondolkodva Sam.

- Nem, az egy templom...

- Ez nem bizonyít semmit sem, - akadékoskodott tovább O'Neill. - Lehet, hogy ismerte korábbról azt a helyet...

- Ott voltam mikor a doktornő beleesett abba a verembe, - mondta Amedor.

- Akkor maga volt az... - szólalt meg Sam.

- Ki volt ő? - kérdezte az ezredes.

- Ő aktiválta a vészvillogót, ezredes, - nézett oldalra Sam, ez a tény sok mindent megmagyarázott. - Én nem emlékszem rá, hogy bekapcsoltam volna...

- Én voltam az, máshogy nem tudtam felhívni a társai figyelmét...

- Ezredes, tényleg nem találtuk volna meg időben Samet, ráadásul ott volt a homokvihar is - mondta Kawalsky, magában jó pár plusz pontot adva Amedornak.

- Rendben, elismerem, hogy nagyon jól jött a segítsége, - mondta O'Neill, belegondolva, hogy Amedor kétszer is megmentette Cartert és ha szőrszálhasogató akart volna lenni, akkor saját magát is a megmentettek közé kéne sorolnia, mert igencsak szorult helyzetben volt Amedor belépője előtt ott az űrhajón. A Jaffa, vagy hogy is hívják őket, igencsak erős marokkal szorította a nyakát.

SJSJSJ

- Mi a véleménye, ezredes? - Hammond tábornok az összekulcsolt kezeit az asztalra téve előre dőlt a székében. A tárgyalóban csak a CSK-1 három tagja volt rajta kívül.

- El kellene mennünk a bolygójára, nem az eredetire, hanem ahová menekültek, megnézhetnénk nem maradt-e életben valaki. Kötelességünk utána nézni, - mondta az ezredes a székében hintázva.

- Egyetértek, az ezredessel, - szólalt meg Sam. - Mindenféleképpen el kellene mennünk arra a bolygóra, a túlélők kutatása mellett, nagyon sokat megtudhatnánk technológiájukról is.

- Ezredes, gondolja, hogy Amedor hajlandó együttműködni velünk? - kérdezte a tábornok.

- Biztos vagyok benne, uram, hiszen az ő népéről van szó, - mondta O'Neill, és száz százalékig meg volt róla győződve, hogy igaza van.

- A legegyszerűbb az lenne, ha megkérdeznénk, uraim, - szólalt meg Kawalsky először azóta, hogy beléptek a szobába.

- Tábornok úr, még mindig nem találtuk meg a felszerelését, - jegyezte meg Sam. - Őszintén szólva nagyon szívesen vetnék rá egy pillantást, sőt kettőt is. Ráadásul, ha Amedor átadná őket, bizonyíthatná vele a jó szándékát is.

- Rendben, kérjék meg, hogy adja át a felszerelését, - állt fel a tábornok, a többiek követték a példáját.

SJSJSJ

- Elképesztő, - suttogta Sam lenyűgözve, miközben Amedor felszerelését vizsgálta. Olyan volt, mint egy fura karkötő, bár viszonylag vaskos, fekete fémszerű anyagból állt, idegen írásjelekkel és furcsa gombokkal. A férfi ott állt mellette és mosolyogva figyelte. Próbálta kerülni a hirtelen mozdulatokat, mert két állig felfegyverzett őr figyelte a nő laborjának ajtajából. Kétsége sem volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy gondolkodás nélkül lelőnék, ha csak rossz szemmel nézne a nőre.

- Sajnos én nem nem értek a belsejükhöz, csak használni tudom őket, - szabadkozott.

- Biztos benne, hogy lemerült az energiaforrás? - kérdezte Sam, nem is igazán figyelve a férfi bocsánatkérésére.

- Igen, ameddig lehetett, láthatatlan maradtam a bázisukon, de utána kénytelen voltam más stratégiát választani, - vigyorodott el Amedor.

- Észrevettük, - nézett fel Sam, és ő is elmosolyodott. - Még meg sem köszöntem, hogy megmentette az életemet, kétszer is, - komolyodott el Sam.

- Nagyon szívesen, - mosolyodott el Amedor, és ha nem lett volna az a két katona, akik állandóan a sarkában loholtak, csőre töltött fegyverrel, egész jól érezte volna magát itt ezen a bolygón. Pedig még a nevét sem tudta.

- Mi a neve ennek a bolygónak?

- Mi Földnek hívjuk, tudom nem túl fantáziadús, de ez van, - viccelődött Sam, Amedor is elmosolyodott a megjegyzésén.

- És hogy kerültek az Abydosra?

- Az Abydos-ra? - kérdezett vissza Sam.

- Arra a bolygóra, ahol találkoztunk, - magyarázta Amedor.

- Nem tudtam, hogy ez a neve. Egyébként a Csillagkapu melletti kartuson találtuk a címet és nem is tudtunk a kapuk rendszeréről.

- Érdekes, hogy pont ezt a bolygót keresték maguk is... - esett gondolkodóba Amedor. - Az én népem is úgy tartja, hogy onnan származunk...

- Amedor... az abydosiak származtak a Földről, és nem fordítva.

- Ez nem lehet igaz... - Amedor döbbenete nyilvánvaló volt és Samet elégedettség öntötte el. Végre nemcsak a kimoli okoz nekik meglepetéséket. - Azt akarja mondani, hogy ez a Tauri?

- A Tauri?

- Igen, a legendáink szerint volt egy ősi bolygó, ahonnan mindannyian származunk, az összes ember, szerte a galaxisban... - Amedornak leesett az álla, álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is eljut az ősi bolygóra. A kutatásaik bebizonyították, hogy az Abydos az egyik legősibb bolygó, amin az emberek megjelentek, de biztosak voltak benne, hogy lennie kellett egy másiknak is... Bár voltak kétkedők, akik még az ősi bolygó létét sem akarták elismerni. - Remélni sem mertem, hogy valaha is eljuthatok ide...

- Pedig most itt van, - Sam elmosolyodott.

- Szóval Tauri... - hallották O'Neill ezredes hangját a hátuk mögül. Kawalsky zsebre tett kézzel álldogált mellette.

- Igen, ezredes, úgy tűnik ez a neve a Földnek a galaxisban, - nézett fel Sam, továbbra is mosolyogva.

- Ezredes, rendkívül nagy megtiszteltetés, hogy itt lehetek ezen a bolygón, - jelentette ki Amedor.

- Hát még mi mennyire örülünk annak, hogy itt van, - jelentette ki O'Neill, a szokásos szarkasztikus stílusában. - Felkészítették a MALP-ot, - mondta, majd szó nélkül kiment a szobából.

Sam, Kawalsky és Amedor gondolkodás nélkül követték, a két felfegyverzett katona úgyszintén. Mire a kapuszobába értek, épp készültek megnyitni a féregjáratot, Sam gyorsan elfoglalta a helyét a tárcsázó számítógép mellett. Walter már előkészített mindent, a program és az egész folyamat meglepően gördülékenyen működött. Nyoma sem volt az első aktiválás idején uralkodó feszültségnek. Sam elégedett volt, jó munkát végzett. MacKay is ott állt a terem túlsó végében, tőle szokatlan módon csendben, háttérbe vonulva figyelte az eseményeket, de a büszkeség az ő szívét is elöntötte, mikor a nyugodt határozottsággal dolgozó tudósok, technikusok és egyéb kisegítő személyzet munkáját figyelte. Gondolataiból a lassan elforduló kapu jellegzetes hangja riasztotta fel.

- Egyes ékzár kódolva...

Mikor a féregjárat stabil lett, a MALP elindult. A visszaérkező képek egy ideiglenes tábor romjait mutatták a közelben, de mozgásnak nem találták nyomát. Amedor állkapcsa megfeszült a látványra, és kezei ökölbe szorultak, a szívét elöntötte a reménytelenség és a fájdalom. Már tudta korábban, hogy mindenki meghalt az övéi közül, de mikor utoljára látta ezt a tábort, még férfiaktól, nőktől és gyerekektől volt hangos az egész hely. Ahogy próbáltak úrrá lenni a káoszon, amit a korábbi goa'uld támadás, majd az azt követő kitelepítés okozott, mindenüket hátra kellett hagyniuk, és elölről kezdeniük mindent. De ők túlélték, bár jó páran életüket áldozták a bolygó védelmében. Őket meggyászolták, és méltóan emlékeztek meg róluk. Amedor név szerint ismerte mindegyiket, barátok és bajtársak voltak. Együtt harcoltak, és védték a hazájukat. Most mind halottak. Nem várták, de elfogadták a lehetőséget, hogy életüket is kockára kell tenniük a népükért, ha a szükség úgy hozná. Úgy hozta, és büszkén haltak meg.

De ez nem volt benne a pakliban, a civilek halála. Azoké, akiket meg kellett volna védeniük. Minden veszélytől. Úgy érezte, hogy a társai halála így értelmetlenné vált. Tudta, hogy az amit érez a túlélők bűntudata, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy méltó módon megbosszulta mindegyiküket. De nem tudta egy pillanatra sem levenni a tekintetét a képernyőről. Furcsa módon nem voltak holttestek, valószínűleg az erdőbe menekültek a támadás megkezdésekor és ott mészárolták le őket. A szíve összeszorult a gondolatra, hogy mit élhettek át...

O'Neill nem a képernyőt figyelte, hanem Amedor arcát. A fájdalmat, ami átvillant rajta, amikor az első képek feltűntek a képernyőn, de amilyen gyorsan jött, ugyanolyan gyorsan el is tűnt, mintha csak ott sem lett volna. Az ezredes pontosan tudta, hogy mit érez. Ő is átélte már minden alkalommal. A mindent elsöprő bűntudat, amiért ő túl élte, de valaki más nem. Eddig voltak kétségei a férfival kapcsolatban, de most mintha elmosták volna őket.

- Ezredes, készítse össze a csapatát, egy órán belül indulnak, - adta ki az utasítást a tábornok. - Vigye magával a vendégünket is.

- Makepeace emberei? - kérdezett rá O'Neill. Nem ártott volna egy kis erősítés, ki tudja, lehet, hogy még vannak ott Jaffák.

- Vigye őket is, és még mindig várom a válaszát... - tette hozzá Hammond.

- Értettem, tábornok, - felelte O'Neill. Tudták mindketten, hogy direkt halogatja a választást. Makepeace ezredes még mindig a gyengélkedőn feküdt és bár az állapota rohamosan javult, még mindig jó pár hét volt hátra, amíg újra szolgálatba állhatott.

SJSJSJ

A bolygóra lépve Sam teljesen a látvány hatása alá került. Az épületeket és sátrakat mind lerombolták, a felszereléseket összetörték és felégették. A pusztítás teljes volt.

- Itt is maradhat a kapunál, - hallotta O'Neill ezredes hangját maga mögött.

- Nem, én is megyek, - vett egy mély lélegzetet Sam, és hátranézett a férfira. Az ezredes aggódva figyelte őt. - Rendben lesz minden, ezredes, ne aggódjon.

- Ha bármikor is meggondolná magát, csak szóljon.

- Induljunk, sok munka vár még ránk, - felelte és lesétált a lépcsőkön.

Amedor és Kawalsky már lent volt, Williams-szel, Thomsonnal és Haynes-sel együtt.

- Most nincs itt senki sem, de lehet, hogy később visszajönnek, hogy ellenőrizzék nem élte-e túl valaki, - magyarázta az ezredes. - Én ezt tenném, - tette hozzá és Amedor egyetértően bólintott.

A látvány őt is megviselte, jobban, mint várta volna, mivel már látta a képernyőn, hogy mi vár majd itt rá. Egyetértett az ezredessel, semmit sem mozdíthatnak, nem árulhatják el, hogy itt jártak. Most pedig vett egy mély lélegzetet és hozzálátott, hogy megkeresse az adatkristályokat, amiket az otthonukból hoztak magukkal, mindenféleképpen magával akarta vinni. Az eredetileg is itt található kutatóállomás épületei többé-kevésbé egészben maradtak. Ott akarta kezdeni. A többiek kíváncsian figyelték.

- Az adatkristályok, amiket magunkkal hoztunk, még itt lehetnek valahol. Nagyon kicsik, könnyű őket elrejteni és csak Samon és én tudtunk róla. Meg kell őket keresni, nagyon fontos információk vannak benne...

- Kinek fontos? - ironizált O'Neill.

- Teljesen mindegy, hogy kinek, de ha még eddig nem kerültek a goa'uldok kezére, akkor nem szabad hagynunk, hogy megtörténjen, - jelentette ki Amedor határozott hangon. - Nem érdekel, hogy kié lesz, csak jó célra használják...

- Mit tartalmaznak? - kérdezte Sam.

- A népem legfontosabb információit a goa'uldokról, tok'rá-ról, a kapukról, az eddig felderített bolygókról, bár ebből nincs sok, mert nem vagyunk... - Amedor nyelt egy nagyot és helyesbítette az előbbi mondatot. - ... voltunk nagy felfedezők. Egy kis fémdobozba rejtette őket az apám...

- Az apja? - O'Neill volt az, aki természetesen nem hagyhatta szó nélkül az új információt.

- Igen, a népünk vezetője, Samon a nevelőapám volt, a szüleim halála után ő vett magához és mindent, amit csak tudok, tőle tanultam.

- Ezt eddig miért nem mondta? - kérdezte az ezredes.

- Mert nincs jelentősége... - hajtotta le a fejét Amedor. - Már korábban tudtam, hogy meghalt...

- Az Első Jaffa... - vágott a szavába O'Neill. - Ő jelentette Ré-nek, hogy megkínozott valakit, aki azt vallotta, hogy mindenki ott volt a bolygón. De miért támadták meg magukat a goa'uldok?

- Sajnálatosan Ré hajója épp a bolygónk közelében volt, mikor elromlott a hajtóműve, és így ránk találtak, és a civilizációnk túl fejlett lett az ő ízléséhez képest, és nem akarta, hogy bárki is a babérjaira törhessen. Ré-nek csak rabszolgák és fejletlen népek kellettek, akik naquadah-t bányásznak neki... és istenként imádják. Ráadásul megtudta, hogy támogatjuk a Tok'rá-t.

- Támogatják a Tok'rá-t? Erről most hallunk először... - kérdezte O'Neill homlokát ráncolva. - Ugye, most hallunk róla először? - fordult Samhez, aki bólintott.

- A népem sok gazdatestet és egyéb segítséget adott a Tok'ra-nak, - mondta Amedor. - A két nép között szoros volt az együttműködés. Mióta Egeria meghalt... - hirtelen Samre nézett és szélesen elmosolyodott, O'Neill szerint kissé túl szélesen is. - Egeria egy goa'uld királynő volt, aki a fajtája ellen fordult, és az ő gyermekei alkotják a Tok'rá-t. Ők folytatták a harcot, miután Ré elpusztította Egeriát. Majdnem két évezredig kitartott ez a szövetség... de már örökre vége.

- Ha a történelem órának vége, akkor talán keressük meg azokat a kristályokat, vagy miket, nézzük meg, hogy vannak-e még túlélők és menjünk haza, az O'Malley-ben ma éjjel jazz koncert lesz... - jegyezte meg O'Neill. - Imádom a jazzt, sajnálnám kihagyni...

Haynes találta meg a dobozt, egy romhalmaz alján, először nem is vette észre, csak mikor lehajolt megigazítani a bakancsát, akkor látta meg a fémdoboz sarkát a törmelékhalom alján. Egyelőre nem mozdította meg, inkább odahívta a többieket. Szerencsére a kristályok érintetlenül feküdtek a belsejében, amit gondos kezek párnáztak ki. A szerkezet viszont, amivel a kristályokból ki lehetett olvasni az adatokat, ott feküdt összetörve. Amedor óvatosan vette fel, hogy megnézze, megjavítható-e. Sajnos nem igazán volt jó a műszaki dolgokban, ő harcos volt, inkább szétszedni tudta a dolgokat.

- Ezredes, gond van, - szólalt meg, - a leolvasó eltört, enélkül a kristályok csak értéktelen kavicsok.

- Carter, nézze meg, hogy tud-e vele valamit kezdeni, - fordult a nőhöz az ezredes, aki óvatosan átvette a szerkezetet Amedortól.

- Egyelőre semmit sem tudok ezzel kapcsolatban mondani, ezredes, nagyon összetört és egyáltalán nem ismerem ezt a technológiát, de megpróbálhatom. Van hozzá esetleg valamilyen szerszámkészlet...

- Megnézem, - szólt Amedor. - Egy barna, textil hengert keressenek, az apám dolgai között lennie kell egynek...

A hengert gyorsan megtalálták, de a színe a rárakódott por miatt inkább szürke volt, mint barna. Amedor kinyitotta és megtalálta benne az összes szerszámot és még néhány pótalkatrészt is. A nevelőapja mindig is akkurátus ember volt, és mindenét tökéletesen karbantartotta. Most sem csalódott benne. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ez elég lesz Samnek, hogy rendbe hozza a leolvasót.

Amíg a nő Haynes vigyázó tekintete mellett a leolvasót tanulmányozta, a többiek átnézték a környékbeli erdős területeket. Nem telt bele sok idő, amíg rábukkantak a holttestekre. Nem volt valami szép látvány, O'Neill örült neki, hogy Carternek nem kellett ezt látnia.

- Mik a népe szokásai? - lépett oda Amedorhoz, aki összeszorított fogakkal állt, némán bámulta az elé táruló látványt és most értetlenül nézett az ezredesre.

- A temetés...

- Á, már értem, - bólintott Amedor. - Mi elégetjük a holttesteket...

- Rendben, emberek, lássunk hozzá, - fordult a többiekhez az ezredes.

- Ezredes, nem szükséges... - kezdett hozzá Amedor.

- De igen, ők is emberek voltak...

- A népem annak ellenére, hogy nagyon fejlett volt, még mindig a természet szerves részének tekintette magát, nem hiszem, hogy ellenükre lenne, hogy halálukban is így legyen...

- Ó, rendben, - felelte O'Neill, némileg megkönnyebbülve és hátrább lépett.

Amedor még pár percig ott állt, és Kawalsky észrevette, hogy valamit motyog magában. Imádkozik, döbbent rá egy másodperccel később, és észrevette, hogy Thompson gyorsan keresztet vetett.

Épp indultak vissza, mikor észrevették, hogy egy féregjárat eseményhorizontja jelent meg a kapuban, ahogy Carter mondta volna, gondolta O'Neill. Hol van Carter és Haynes? Futott át a gondolat az ezredes agyán. Az erdő takarásában maradtak, és nem kockáztathatta, hogy felfedi a helyzetüket azzal, hogy a nyakát nyújtogatja a nőt és a századost kutatva, ezt tudta jól.

- Biztos elbújtak valahol... - érintette meg a vállát Kawalsky megnyugtatásul. Morcosan nézett az őrnagyra, akit a barátjának tekintett, de az csak szélesen elvigyorodott és még szorosabban markolta meg a fegyverét.

A kapun Jaffák léptek ki, az ezredes hatot számolt meg belőlük. Ha szerencséjük lesz, nem fedezik fel őket, volt ugyan elég fegyverük és muníciójuk, az új P-90-esekkel jó esélyük lett volna ellenük, ha meglepnék őket, de... előbb-utóbb hiányoznának valahol.

A Jaffák körbejárták a falut, és láthatóan kerestek valamit, mikor közelebb értek a rejtekhelyükhöz, O'Neill észrevette, hogy nekik más alakú jel volt a homlokukon. Majd rákérdez Amedornál, gondolta és gyorsan lejjebb húzta a fejét, nehogy észrevegyék. A harcosok alaposan átkutatták a romokat, benéztek az alá a halom alá is, ahol nem sokkal korábban rábukkantak a kristályokra... majd két óra múlva dolguk végezetlenül távoztak. Miután a Jaffák eltűntek, O'Neill még azt sem várta meg, hogy a féregjárat lekapcsoljon, már ki is lépett a fák közül, a megkönnyebbülése óriási volt, mikor meglátta Cartert és Haynest a tisztás másik oldalán lévő bokrok mögül felbukkanni.

- Kik voltak ezek? - tette fel a kérdést O'Neill.

- Jaffák... - mondta elgondolkozva Amedor.

- Azt én is láttam, de nekik más jel volt a homlokukon.

- Ők Apófisz harcosai, - jegyezte meg Amedor. - Ő volt Ré testvére. Nagyjából egyforma területet birtokoltak. Most, hogy Ré már nincs, Apófisz lett az egyik legerősebb, hanem a legerősebb rendszerúr a környéken. De nem számítottam rá, hogy ennyire gyorsan reagál majd. Alig pár nap telt el, és már neki is látott átvenni a területét. Valószínűleg volt egy kéme Ré Jaffái között, aki elmondta neki, hogy hová menekültünk, és hogy itt lehetnek a kristályok, - Amedor megkönnyebbülten szorította magához a fémdobozt. Lehet, hogy nem tudják majd elolvasni őket, de ők sem...

- Carter tárcsázzon, - lépett ki a fák közül O'Neill.


	9. Chapter 9

O'Neill az ajtóban állva figyelte kettőjüket, ahogy a törött leolvasó fölé hajolva beszélgettek. Mióta visszaértek a P4X-362-ről, ők ketten sok időt töltöttek együtt, barátok lettek. Amedor mindenkivel barátságosan viselkedett és ma reggel a tábornok is engedélyt adott a két katona távozására, akik felváltva voltak állandóan a sarkában. A férfi minden kért információt átadott, ami csak eszébe jutott, a maradék idejében pedig Samnek segített a leolvasó megbütykölésében. Mikor visszatértek, Amedor elővette a saját ruháját, ami sokban hasonlított egy katonai egyenruhához. Mivel a ruha jellegzetesen kimoli volt, a férfi a biztonság kedvéért inkább a földi gyakorlót részesítette előnyben. Csak a nyakláncához, egy ezüst színű láncon függő, furcsa alakú kristályhoz ragaszkodott. O'Neill még soha nem látott ilyet korábban, és mikor rákérdezett a jelentőségére, Amedor elmondta, hogy csak emlékként hordja magával. O'Neill-nak az volt az érzése, hogy valami más is van a háttérben, de nem kérdezősködött, mert ha Amedor ártani akart volna nekik, már akkor megtehette volna, amikor még láthatatlan volt. Lelepleződése után, Wood őrnagy töviről hegyire átkutatott mindent a bázison. Olyan alaposak voltak, hogy még Amedornak a szellőzőrendszerbe rejtett kis batyuját is megtalálták, csak a tábornok kíváncsi volt rá, hogy a tulajdonosa mikor veszi elő önként.

- Hogy s mint, uram, - Kawalsky volt az, aki hirtelen megállt mellette, felriasztva álmodozásából. Az őrnagy hangjára Carter és Amedor is felkapta a fejét.

- Minden rendben, csak elgondolkoztam... - felelte O'Neill nagyot sóhajtva. Ma még sok mindent el kell intéznie.

- Min? Az élet értelmén? - az őrnagy ma nagyon jó kedvében volt, folyton vigyorgott. O'Neill sejtette, hogy az O'Malley egyik igencsak formás pincérnőjének is lehet valami köze a dologhoz. A mázlista, gondolta irigykedve, az őrnagyra nézve.

- Nem, Kawalsky, arra már rájöttem, - felelte, majd látva a beosztottja kérdően felvont szemöldökét hozzá tette, - hogy letöröljem azt az elégedett vigyort a képéről...

- Ez ma nem fog sikerülni, uram, - felelte az őrnagy magabiztosan.

- Csak figyeljen... - válaszolta az ezredes szélesen elmosolyodva. Kawalsky ismerte ezt a nézést, és tudta, hogy semmi jót nem jelenthet számára.

- Sokáig évődnek ott az ajtóban, vagy be is jönnek, - szólalt meg Sam, aki nagyon kíváncsi lett volna rá, mióta állt ott az ezredes, őket figyelve.

- Most beszéltem a tábornokkal, aki az iránt érdeklődött nálam, hogy a kedvenc asztrofizikusa és idegene, hogy áll a leolvasó javításával, - mondta O'Neill lerogyva az egyik székbe. Szokása szerint, matatni kezdett valamivel Sam felszerelései közül. Most egy nyomtatott áramkört forgatott épp az ujjai között. Sam mélyet sóhajtva felállt, és kivette az elképedt ezredes kezéből az áramkört, de egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem. Helyette egy jojót nyomott az elképedt férfi kezébe.

- Készültem, ezredes, - mondta neki nevetve, miközben visszaült az asztalához.

- Tehát, van valami eredmény a leolvasóval? - kérdezte az ezredes a jojóval játszadozva.

- Sajnos nincs, - felelte Sam a fejét ingatva. - Olyan alkatrészek mentek tönkre, amiket képtelen vagyok megjavítani vagy helyettesíteni. A működési elvét már értem, de akkor sem tudom működésbe hozni...

- Én sem voltam valami nagy segítség, - szólalt meg Amedor is. - A műszaki dolgokhoz nem nagyon értek...

- Amedor, én értem, de mégsem tudom megjavítani, van pár nélkülözhetetlen alkatrész, ami teljesen tönkrement... - mondta Sam és O'Neill-ra pillantott, aki épp feltekerte a jojóját. - El kellene mennünk a Kimolra...

A bejelentést döbbent csend fogadta, csak a jojó csendes, ritmikus surrogása hallatszott.

- Mikor akar indulni? - kérdezte az ezredes a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal. Kawalsky meg sem tudott szólalni. Alig pár napja érkeztek vissza... és a Kimol valószínűleg hemzseg a Jaffáktól. Amedor is hasonló döbbenettel fogadta a hírt.

- Ma összeírjuk, hogy mi az, ami feltétlenül kellene a leolvasóhoz, esetleg holnap reggel? - kérdezte Sam halálos komolysággal. Amedor azt várta, hogy O'Neill a következő pillanatban a combját csapkodva fog kacagni, de az ezredes válaszától elakadt a szava.

- Rendben, holnap nyolckor indul a MALP.

Amedor majdnem felröhögött kínjában, eddig meg volt róla győződve, hogy csak viccelődnek, de most rájött, hogy ez tulajdonképpen a holnapi feladat. Kawalsky egy egyszerű fejbólintással fogadta a hírt.

- Makepeace sokkal jobban van, - jelentette be O'Neill, - pár hét és jobb lesz, mint új korában. A tábornok hivatalossá tette, hogy ő lesz a CSK-3 parancsnoka.

- A CSK-3-é? - kérdezte Kawalsky.

- Igen, a CSK-2-nek más jellegű feladatai lesznek, hogy úgy mondjam, ők lesznek az ész és a CSK-3 pedig az erő. Csak azért aggódik, hogy melyik embere helyett kell valakit keresnie, - folytatta az ezredes. - Mondtam, hogy egyik helyett sem, mert más valaki lesz a CSK-1 negyedik tagja.

- Kicsoda, uram? - Kawalsky alapvetően türelmes ember volt, de most már jó ideje fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy kinek a lábszagát kell majd elviselnie a küldetések alatt.

- Amedor, - robbantotta a bombát, ha nem is szó szerint, hanem csak képletesen az ezredes, de hatás hasonló volt. Minden tekintet Amedorra szegeződött, még az ezredes is kérdően nézett rá. - Persze, csak ha vállalja.

- Megtiszteltetés lenne számomra ezredes, ha a csapata tagja lehetnék, és szolgálhatnám a Taurit, - szólalt meg Amedor pár másodperc múlva.

- Akkor megalakult a végleges CSK-1, - mondta az ezredes és kiment a szobából. A többiek döbbenten bámultak utána.

SJSJSJ

Szerencséjük volt, Jaffa aktivításnak nyoma sem volt a Kimolon. Amedor képtelen volt megszólalni, csak bámulta a korábban virágzó civilizációjuk romjait, a füstölgő épületeket, a felborult a járműveket, de nem is ez volt a legmegdöbbentőbb, hanem a mozdulatlanság, ami körbefonta az egész várost. Még emlékezett a legutóbbi alkalomra, mikor egy hosszabb utazása után megérkezett a városba. Élénk, nyüzsgő és annyira otthonos volt. Samon küldte el egy kereskedelmi tárgyalásra, és mikor visszatért, a kapun átlépve egy pár percig csak bámulta a várost, az embereket. De most minden annyira más volt. Nem Tamun állt mellette, hanem O'Neill, Carter és Kawalsky. A városiak pedig egy idegen bolygón haltak meg, hiábavalóvá téve oly sokak áldozatát.

- Minden rendben? - Carter volt az. - Ha egyedül akar lenni egy kicsit...

- Semmi gond, - válaszolta Amedor, - menjünk, keressük meg azt a leolvasót, és tűnjünk innen.

- Rendben, - szólalt meg O'Neill. - Hol találhatunk ilyen leolvasót vagy mit...

- A könyvtárban, ott több tucatnak lennie kell, biztos épségben maradt valamelyik, ráadásul ott van az archívum is lent az épület alatti alagsorban, - mondta Amedor és elindult a könyvtár épülete felé.

Alig félóra gyaloglás, vagy inkább mászás és bukdácsolás után érkeztek meg a könyvtár épületéhez, pontosabban annak romjaihoz. Az épületet több találat is érte, az alagsor falai nem bírták a terhelést és beomlottak. Egy hatalmas nagy romhalmaz volt az egész.

- A Jaffák rendesen elintézték ezt az épületet - jegyezte meg a fejét csóválta Kawalsky. Útban ide sok összeomlott épületet láttak, de ez volt messze a legrosszabb állapotban.

- Sietnünk kell... - mondta Amedor és mikor a többiek kérdően néztek rá, folytatta. - Ha a szokásos taktikájukat folytatják, akkor hamarosan itt lesznek az Alkesh-ek, hogy befejezzék a tisztogatást, és a földdel tegyék egyenlővé azt, ami még megmaradt a városból.

- De hát már így is leromboltak mindent, - csodálkozott Sam.

- Mik azok az Alkesh-ek? - érdeklődött O'Neill felvonva a szemöldökét.

- Vadászgépek, amik komoly tűzerővel rendelkeznek, valószínűleg ezért nincsenek itt Jaffák, hogy a gépek nyugodtan tudjanak dolgozni...

- Mennyi időnk lehet még? - kérdezte Kawalsky.

- Nem tudom, pár óra, de attól is függ, hogy mikor mentek el a Jaffák... mindenesetre jobb lesz sietni, nem gondoltam volna, hogy már itt tartanak, sajnálom ezredes...

- Semmi gond, - felelte O'Neill. - Nézzük meg, hogy találunk-e itt valamit...

Körbejárták az épületet, felmásztak rá, de csak egy nagyon keskeny repedést találtak fent a tetőn. Annyira szűk volt, hogy képtelenség lett volna bárkinek is bemásznia oda. Bevilágítottak a lámpával és mákjuk volt, lent a majdnem 30 méter mély gödör alján megláttak egy leolvasót, ami úgy tűnt, hogy teljesen épségben van. Az üreg oldala tele volt törmelékkel és éles kövekkel.

- Carter, ugye nem fél a bezártságtól... - nézett a nőre vigyorogva az ezredes.

- Nem, ezredes, nem félek a bezártságtól, - felelte nagyot sóhajtva a nő, mikor meglátta, hogy mekkora a nyílás, már tudta, hogy ő lesz az, akinek be kell oda másznia. - Bár nem hiszem, hogy ez benne lenne a munkaköri leírásomban, ezredes...

- Kawalsky, Amedor, szerezzenek valahonnan egy kötelet - adta ki a parancsot O'Neill és mikor a két férfi szó nélkül elbaktatott egy közeli üzlet romjai felé, Samhez fordult. - Sajnálom, de nincs más választásunk, magán kívül senki sem fér be oda...

- És én vagyok a legkönnyebb is, csak fogják erősen azt a kötelet, mert nem szeretnék a szükségesnél több időt tölteni odalent, - nevetett rá idegesen Sam.

- Rendben, vigyázni fogok magára, ígérem.

- Tudom...

Amedor és Kawalsky a bolt ajtaját berúgva jutottak be az épületbe, és épp megfelelő hosszú és erősségű kötelet kerestek, mikor Amedor megszólalt.

- Nem Samnek kellene megtennie.

- Egyikük sem férne be oda, - felelte Kawalsky.

- De akkor is, túl nagy a kockázat, meg is sérülhet...

- Nyugalom, ha Samről van szó, akkor O'Neill a lehető legóvatosabban jár el...

- Az biztos... - vigyorodott el Amedor mindentudóan.

- Miért van az az érzésem, hogy tudsz valamit, amit én nem...

- Itt a kötél, menjünk és essünk túl rajta... - felelte Amedor, és többet egy szót sem szólt.

Gyorsan készítettek egy ideiglenes beülőt és olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudták, leengedték Samet az üregbe. Még ő is alig fért át a nyíláson, a gyakorlója vastag anyaga ellenére is több helyen lehorzsolta magát, mire leért. De szerencsére a leolvasó működött, óvatosan berakta a hátizsákjába és jelzett a fentieknek, hogy felhúzhatják. Már vagy 5 méternyire felért, mikor meghallotta a robbanások zaját, és abban a pillanatban megérezte, hogy az őt tartó kötél meglazul, kétségbeesetten próbált megkapaszkodni, de a fal túl porózus volt és ő lezuhant, vissza a padlóra. Mikor leért, éles fájdalom nyílalt a karjába, vetett rá egy pillantást, látta, hogy egy csúnya horzsolás van a bal karján.

- Au, - jajdult fel hangosan. Előkapott egy gézt a mellényzsebéből és amennyire tudta, rátekerte a karjára, hogy elállítsa a vérzést. Utána ellenőrizte a leolvasót, szerencsére nem sérült meg.

- Hahó, mi történt... - kiáltott fel a többieknek, de nem érkezett válasz, csak a lövések hangja hallatszott le hozzá. A P-90-eseké és botfegyvereké. Jack... A szíve őrülten kezdett el dobogni. Megtámadták őket... és ő semmit sem tehet, itt ragadt egy gödör alján. Vadabbnál vadabb gondolatok keringtek az agyában. Akár mindenki meghalhatott odafent, akinek egyáltalán fogalma volt róla, hogy ő ott van lent. Mit csináljon, kiabáljon, vagy inkább maradjon csendben? Van-e esélye arra, hogy egyedül, segítség nélkül kikeveredjen innen? Ekkor hirtelen érezte, hogy a kötél megfeszül, és ő emelkedni kezd.

- Sam, kapaszkodjon, - hallotta Amedor hangját.

Alig pár perc múlva fent volt a felszínen. Látta, hogy négy Jaffa is ott fekszik a közelben, valószínűleg halottak, de nem is ez volt a legmegrázóbb látvány, hanem O'Neill ezredes, akinek a fején vérző seb volt. Fáradtan ült az egyik kőtömbön, miközben egy tekercs gézt szorított a fejéhez. Samnek egy pillanatra elállt a lélegzete.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte.

- Mégsem az Alkesh-ek következnek... Pár perce rajtunk ütöttek a Jaffák, a lövéseik miatt leomlott némi törmelék és elsodródtunk, O'Neill ezredes megpróbálta tartani a kötelet, de egy kő eltalálta a fejét... - kezdte regélni Kawalsky, miközben összekapkodták a felszerelésüket, hogy minél hamarabb elindulhassanak vissza a kapuhoz.

- Sajnálom, Carter, - mondta az ezredes, és az arca megrándult, mikor meglátta Sam bekötözött karján az átütő vért. – Meg van a leolvasó?

- Igen, szerencsére nem tört össze, mikor visszazuhantam...

- Akkor menjünk, nem szeretnék meg egy csapat Jaffával összefutni, - adta ki a parancsot az ezredes. - Kawalsky, hozzon magával párat azokból a kézifegyverekből, még egész jó szolgálatot tehetnek nekünk.

- Zat, - szólalt meg Amedor. - Zatnek hívják őket.

A visszaút meglehetősen feszült hangulatban telt.

- Már egy ideje gondolkodom azon, hogy vajon honnan tudhattak a Jaffák az új bolygóról és a kristályokról... - elmélkedett hangosan Amedor.

- Magukon kívül ki tudhatott volna róla? - kérdezte Sam.

- A csillagászati kutatóállomás létezéséről mindenki tudott, de hogy pontosan hol van, az nem volt köztudott. A kristályok jelentősége nem volt közismert, titokban tartottuk a nyilvánosság előtt, a biztonság kedvéért, az apám még a harcosok többsége előtt is titkolta a létét... És ezek a Jaffák egyenesen a könyvtárhoz jöttek... Régebben ott tároltuk a kristályokat... - magyarázta Amedor útban visszafelé.

- Nem lehet, hogy valaki a Jaffáknak kémkedett? - kérdezte meg Sam, de mikor meglátta Amedor rávetett pillantását, már meg is bánta.

- Nem, egyikük sem volt áruló, mindegyiküket személyesen ismertem, együtt harcoltunk, küzdöttünk, olyanok voltak nekem, mint a testvérek, vagy még annál is közelebb álltunk egymáshoz, - jelentette ki határozottan Amedor.

- Pedig valaki fecsegett, és nemcsak a titkaitokat árulta el, hanem a népedet is... - mondta ki O'Neill azt, ami mindannyiuk, még Amedor fejében is ott zakatolt. - Gondolkodjon, ki lehet még életben a népéből?

- Senki, tudtommal mindenki meghalt... - kezdte Amedor, majd hirtelen elhallgatott. - Tamun... ő az egyetlen, akiről nem tudhatom biztosan, hogy meghalt.

- Ki az a Tamun? - kérdezte O'Neill.

- Egy társam, akivel nagyon közel álltunk egymáshoz, barátok voltunk. Őt is Samon választotta ki, hogy harcos legyen. Úgy tudtam, hogy még az első támadáskor meghalt, de utána az apám mondta, hogy álcázta magát, és feljutott Ré hajójára. Ő üzente meg, hogy Ré az Abydosra tart. Az apám biztos volt benne, hogy akkor bukott le, mikor azt az üzenetet elküldte nekünk, arra egyikünk sem gondolt, hogy fogságba esett...

- Miért nem? - kérdezte O'Neill. - Én nem sokat tudok a goa'uldokról, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy van rá módszerük, hogy bárkit szóra bírjanak.

- Mi nem hagyjuk, hogy élve elfogjanak minket, - mondta Amedor. - És meg vannak a módszereink, hogy kijátsszuk akár a szarkofágot is...

Kawalsky, aki a sor elején haladt, hirtelen jelzést adott a megállásra, mindannyian fedezékbe húzódtak.

- Mi az? - szólt előre az ezredes.

- Jaffák a kapunál, - suttogta vissza Kawalsky, és a többiek odakuporodtak a közelébe. Szerencsére egy kidőlt házfal takarásában észrevétlenek maradhattak. Két Jaffa volt ott, láthatóan hosszútávra berendezkedve.

- Carter, hogy van a keze? - kérdezte O'Neill.

- Fáj egy kicsit, de nem vészes, és a maga feje?

- Fáj egy kicsit, de nem vészes, - vigyorodott el az ezredes, de utána elkomolyodott. - Most kell rajtuk ütnünk, amíg nem lesznek még többen. Még van elég muníciónk, és itt vannak a zatok is. Kawalsky... - kezdte az ezredes, mikor féregjárat aktiválódott és két goa'uld lépett át rajta, egyikük feltűnően magas, sűrű, fekete hajú volt és erőtől duzzadt, a másik inkább vékony volt, két további Jaffa kísérte őket.

- Tamun... - suttogta Amedor, mindannyiuk legnagyobb megrökönyödésére. - ő a magasabbik és Apophisz, ő az, aki díszesebben van felöltözve. Ez sok mindent megmagyaráz...

- Sajnálom, Amedor, - mondta O'Neill, és tényleg így is gondolta. Nincs rosszabb, mint egy harcos társat, barátot az ellenség oldalán látni, még akkor is, ha nem önszántából teszi ezt. - Mi történhetett?

- Sok goa'uld van, nemcsak rendszerurak, és mind gazdatestet akar, utána a rendszerurak szolgálatába lépnek és megpróbálnak előrébbjutni. Nagyon ritka, hogy rendszerúr lesz belőlük, de mindegyikük hataloméhes és önimádó... Elnézést, de most nem tudok erről beszélni, kell egy pár perc, míg rendezem a gondolataimat... - csuklott el Amedor hangja. Sam biztatóan szorította meg a kezét. A gesztus nagyon jól esett Amedornak.

O'Neill szíve belesajdult a látványba, féltékeny volt Amedorra, nem azért, mert bármi is kibontakozóban lenne kettejük között, tudta jól, hogy csak barátok. Inkább azt a fesztelenséget irigyelte tőle, ahogy Carter vele szemben viselkedett. Az ő és Carter kapcsolatára inkább az óvatosság volt jellemző. Mindketten hímes tojásként bántak a másikkal, tartva a két lépés távolságot. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi fog ebből az egészből kisülni.

Közben Amedor elhatározásra jutott.

- Meg kell támadnunk őket, - jelentette ki.

- Hogy mondja? - értetlenkedett O'Neill. Biztos volt benne, hogy rosszul értette.

- Meg kell őket támadnunk, - ismételte meg Amedor. - Nem hagyhatom, hogy Tamun goa'uldként éljen! Ha elfognánk, akkor a Tok'ra megszabadíthatná a szimbiótától!

- És mi lesz, ha úgy eltaláljuk, hogy meghal, ebbe belegondolt már? Ráadásul túlerőben vannak, és ketten is sérültek vagyunk! Bármennyire is szeretném, hogy a barátja kiszabaduljon, ez most nagyon rizikós... - érvelt az ezredes.

- De akkor sem hagyhatjuk, csak így a goa'uldok fogságában... - Amedor szinte remegett a visszafojtott feszültségtől. Kikukucskált a romhalmaz mögül és látta, ahogy az egyik Jaffa hozzájuk lépett jelentéstételre.

- Valószínűleg most mondják meg nekik, hogy a négy Jaffa meghalt, - kommentálta az eseményeket Kawalsky.

- Amedor, tudom, hogy igaza van, és ki kellene szabadítani, de még mindig nem garantálhatom, hogy nem hal meg. Ahhoz túl kevesen vagyunk, - ingatta a fejét még mindig O'Neill.

- Ezredes, nem számít, hogy veszélyes, Tamun ott van bent, és teljesen tehetetlen. Börtönbe van zárva a saját testébe, ennél már a halál is jobb, és tudom, hogy ő is ezt választaná, - győzködte O'Neill-t.

O'Neill a szíve szerint most rögtön támadott volna, hogy kiszabadítsák Tamunt, de nem akarta kockáztatni a többiek testi épségét. Egyikükét sem.

- Uram, talán ha kihasználnánk a meglepetés erejét, de... - húzta el a száját Kawalsky. Négy Jaffa és két goa'uld ráadásul úgy, hogy nem tudhatják, hogy ki van még a környéken, akár több százan is lehetnek. Épp elég rejtekhely van a városban, hisz ők is itt rejtőztek már egy ideje. Ennyi erővel, minden egyes romkupac mögött lehetne egy szakasznyi Jaffa. - Nekem is viszket a tenyerem, ezredes. Ha egy mód van rá, akkor támadnunk kell, uram. Ha én lennék hasonló helyzetben, akkor én azt szeretném, hogy minél hamarabb szabadítsanak ki, vagy öljenek meg.

O'Neill vett egy mély lélegzetet és végignézett a csapatán. Amedor ott kuporgott a romhalmaz tetején, és próbálta figyelemmel kísérni az eseményeket. Kawalsky a felszerelésüket, fegyvertárakat vette számba. Carter pedig épp kicserélte az átvérzett kötést a kezén. Csúnya horzsolás volt, szerencsére nem komoly, csak elég fájdalmas. Vajon kockáztathatja-e az életüket egy idegenért? Amedort már a csapata tagjának tekintette, és az, hogy megmentette az életüket többször is, sokat nyomott a latba. Még közel sem voltak barátok, de bajtársak igen. Ráadásul ők nem hagynak hátra senkit sem.

- Kawalsky, maga és Carter lopakodjanak át oda amögé a kőrakás mögé, és a jelemre megtámadjuk őket. Carter itt a zat, próbálja meg Tamunt csak egyszer eltalálni vele, ha lehetséges. De meg kell bénítanunk valahogy, különben nem fogjuk tudni elvinni magunkkal. Kawalsky, Amedor, próbálják meg minél hamarabb ártalmatlanná tenni a Jafffákat. Apophis-szal mi legyen? - kérdezte az ezredes Amedort.

- Nem hiszem, hogy most komoly esélyünk lenne rá, hogy kárt tegyünk benne. Ő is, pont úgy, mint Ré, mindig személyi védőpajzsot visz magával, mikor elhagyja a hajóját. Őt legfeljebb csak megcsiklandozhatjuk. Sajnos, - tette hozzá Amedor.

- Készüljünk fel, akkor támadunk, ha visszaértek, - jelentette ki O'Neill, és megtapogatta a fejét, ott ahol a kőszilánk eltalálta. Már nem vérzett, de azért nem ártott volna átkötözni. Sam csúszott oda mellé némi gézzel és fertőtlenítőszerrel. Volt még egy kis idejük, míg ezek eldöntik, hogy mit is akarnak kezdeni a hírrel, hogy eltűnt négy Jaffa.

- Jöttek még ketten, - szólalt meg Kawalsky, - és még ketten, már összesen nyolcan vannak és a két goa'uld. Lehetnek még páran...

Mind a négyen óvatosan kinéztek a fedezékükből. A tervnek lőttek, gondolta O'Neill, pedig milyen jó kis terv volt. Itt az ideje kitalálni a B változatot.

- Kawalsky jelentse, ha változás van, - mondta az őrnagynak, ő maga pedig kissé hátrább húzódott, hogy figyelje, nem került-e valaki mögéjük. Ki tudja hány ilyen tetovált homlokú ürge szaladgál itt állig felfegyverkezve.

Az események félóra múlva gyorsultak fel. Kawalsky szólt, hogy a Jaffák mind összegyűltek. Több mint húszat számoltak össze belőlük. A legtöbbjük már jó ideje itt bóklászhatott a városban, mert elég elcsigázottak voltak és az egyébként csili-vili egyenruhájuk is poros volt. Az sem javított sokat a helyzetükön, hogy szemmel láthatóan nem találtak semmit sem. Apophis még távolról sem látszott elégedettnek. Az Első Jaffája, egy magas, kopasz, barna bőrű férfi letérdelt előtte, és bár nem hallották, amit mond, a mozdulataikból következtetni tudtak rá, hogy nem valami kellemes beszélgetésben van része. Apophis felemelte a karját, a kezén egy olyan sárga köves szerkezet volt, mint amivel Ré végezte ki az Első Jaffáját és a másik goa'uld felé fordította, akit a támadás meglepetésként ért. O'Neill Amedorra pillantott, aki rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte az eseményeket. Tamun lassan térdre rogyott a fájdalomtól, majd alig pár perc múlva összeesett, és nem mozdult többet. Mikor végzett, Apophis tárcsázott és a Jaffáival együtt eltűnt a Csillagkapuban.

A CSK-1 ekkor jött elő a rejtekéből és Amedor előrerohant a barátja holttestéhez. A többiek lassan követték, időt akartak neki hagyni, hogy összeszedje magát. Mikor odaértek, Amedor már ott térdelt Tamun mellett, kezét a barátja mellkasára téve imát mormolt érte. Majd felegyenesedett.

- Sajnálom, Amedor, hogy nem tudtuk megmenteni a barátodat, - mondta O'Neill és tényleg így is érzett.

- Tudom. Ennek így kellett lennie, - mondta Amedor lehajtva a fejét. - Legalább már nem szenved tovább a goa'uldtól. Most már tényleg én maradtam az utolsó kimoli, - jelentette ki mélységes szomorúsággal.

- Menjünk haza, - szólt az ezredes, megveregetve Amedor vállát.


	10. Chapter 10

O'Neill megpróbált olyan kényelmesen elhelyezkedni a hevenyészett fekhelyen, amennyire csak tudott. Kezével megsimogatta a mellé simuló nő szőke, hosszú haját. Megpróbált a lehetőségeihez képest minél kevesebbet mozogni. Félt, hogy felébreszti a nőt. Sam nagyon fáradt volt, kimerítő napok és hosszúra nyúlt éjszakák álltak mögötte. Megérdemli, hogy pihenhessen. Háttal feküdt neki, a fejét a vállgödrébe fúrva, így nem láthatta az arcát. De nem is kellett. Az elmúlt félév majdnem minden napján találkoztak, órákat, sőt a küldetéseken napokat töltöttek együtt, az arcát bármikor képes volt maga elé idézni. Különben is, most az érzékeit inkább a hozzásimuló női test töltötte be. A melegség, ami belőle áradt, az illata, az apró szuszogó hang, amit a lélegzésével keltett, a mellkasának ritmikus emelkedése és süllyedése, a szétterülő, hosszú haja, ami még a több napos küldetések után is úgy illatozott, mintha csak épp akkor mosta volna meg. Régi álma vált valóra azzal, hogy így fekszenek egymás mellett, összesimulva. Ma is emlékezett arra a bizonyos vasárnap estére, amikor először meglátta, az érzésre, ami akkor elöntötte a szívét és a meglepetésére, mikor másnap találkozott vele a Parancsnokságon, főleg mikor rájött, hogy ő is a csapata tagja lesz. Visszavonhatatlanul szerelmes lett a nőbe. És ez az érzés az azóta eltelt fél év alatt, ha lehet, csak megerősödött. Utoljára akkor érezte ezt, mikor Sarah-val egymásba szerettek, valamikor az előző életében. De az érzelmeit mélyen eltemette magában. Tette a dolgát, szolgálta a hazáját és kockára tette az életét, és a társaiét is. A társai, Kawalsky, Amedor és Sam. Igazi csapattá kovácsolódtak. Megismerték egymás erősségeit és gyengéit. Több rázós helyzeten mentek keresztül együtt, mint mások egész életük alatt sem. Barátokká váltak, igaz barátokká. Még a szabadidejükben is összejártak, bár abból nem sok volt. Az O'Malley lett a törzshelyük, minden küldetés után elmentek oda, még akkor is, ha már alig álltak a lábukon a fáradtságtól. Amedor is mindig velük tartott és Kawalsky utána visszavitte a bázisra, O'Neill pedig Samet vitte haza, még akkor is, ha egyébként tudott volna vezetni. Ez szinte hagyománnyá vált kettejük között. Ilyenkor semleges dolgokról beszélgettek, soha nem a munkáról, és a kettejük között kialakult érzelmi kötelékről meg végképp nem. Ezt a témát mindketten kerülték. Úgy viselkedtek egymással, mint a kollegák és a barátok, nagyon jó barátok. De az azóta megalakult hat CSK csapat tagjai is nagyon jól együtt tudtak működni. Hammond tábornok még több csapat megalakítását tervezte, de egyelőre elégnek bizonyult ennyi is. Az Amedortól kapott kristályokból nagyon sok mindent tanultak és több száz új címet ismertek meg. Az adatbázis szerencsére a bolygócímeken kívül tartalmazott még jó néhány egyéb információt is az adott bolygóról, és Amedor személyes tapasztalata, valamint a korábban kötött ismeretségei felbecsülhetetlen értékűnek bizonyultak. Új népekkel ismerkedtek meg, és volt néhány bolygó, ahol még a Tau'ri nevét is ismerték. Hammond tábornok minden fontosabb, vagy rizikósabb küldetésre őket küldte és O'Neill büszke volt rá, hogy nem okoztak csalódást. Nem semmi kalandokban volt részük, az biztos.

Egyértelműen a kellemes emlékek közé tartozott a P3X-797, a Fény Földje. Bár az ősember vírus elszabadult a bázison is, szerencsére Fraiser doktornő rájött a megoldásra, és idejében beadták mindenkinek az ellenszert. Az ott lakók nagyon hálásak voltak érte. Ő azt tartotta számon a legkedvesebb emlékei között, mikor Sam letámadta az öltözőben. Még most is érezte a csókját, ami teljesen más volt, mint az, amit az Abydoson váltottak. Akkor az ott az érzelmek kifejezése volt, ez pedig az elszabadult hormonoké. Később Fraiser doktornő úgy fogalmazott, hogy Sam az alpha hímet látta az ezredesben és ezért próbálta elcsábítani. O'Neill még ma sem tudta kitalálni, honnan is merített annyi lelkierőt, hogy akkor és ott eltolja magától a nőt. A vírus persze rajta is elhatalmasodott alig pár órával később és megtámadta Amedort, azzal gyanúsítva meg a kimolit, hogy szemet vetett Samre. A nővel azóta sem hozták szóba az akkor történteket. Amedorral pedig megittak egy korsó sört, és ezzel el is volt minden intézve. Az ital egyébként Amedor kedvencévé vált a Földön töltött pár hónap alatt.

A P3C-117 is emlékezetes volt. Talán ezért is volt képes megjegyezni a kódját. A Nox. Még ők a CSK-1, akarták megvédeni őket Apophistól, de a végén minden megfordult. Ott végre szemtől szembe találkoztak a rendszerúrral és az Első Jaffáját is megismerték. Majd foglyul is ejtették, de csak annyit tudtak kideríteni, hogy a neve Teal'c, mást nem volt hajlandó elárulni. A rendszerúr elleni támadásuk viszont sikertelen volt, épp Teal'c miatt, aki a hátuk mögé került. Ott ő halt meg hamarabb és csak utána Sam. A Nox ugyan újraélesztette őket, de miután mindennek vége lett, látta Samen, hogy megviselték a történtek. A hazatérésük után, dél körül értek az O'Malley-be és akkor senki sem viccelődött.

Az Argos kódjára nem emlékezett, bár abban biztos volt, hogy Kawalsky soha nem felejti el... Kynthia tényleg nagyon csábító táncot járt, még Amedort is megidézte, de a süteményéből csak Kawalsky ehetett... Az őrnagy soha nem tudott nemet mondani egy szép nőnek, pláne akkor nem, ha viagrás sütit kínálnak neki. A megoldásra akkor Sam jött rá, aki nem volt hajlandó feladni, amíg meg nem mentik az őrnagyot és a falusiakat. A visszaalakulásának két hete alatt az őrnagy szabadságra ment. Később elmesélte, hogy meglátogatta a nővérét és sok mindent újraértékelt az életében.

A Hathor incidens mind a négyüket megrázta. Maga a tudat is, hogy egy ilyen kígyó még több ezer év után is életben lehet a szarkofág segítségével. Az csak hab volt a tortán, hogy a Parancsnokságon szolgáló összes férfit a kisujja köré csavarta. Bár vannak viszonylag magas rendfokozattal rendelkező katonanők is a Parancsnokságon, mégis Sam volt az, aki civilként kezébe vette a helyzet irányítását, és megmentette őket. Nagyon büszke volt akkor a nőre, sőt talán túlságosan is, persze nem mondta ki, és nem mutatta, de a lelke mélyén így érzett. Mikor a nap végén hazament, alig tudta abba hagyni a vigyorgást. Sam korábban is tanújelét adta, hogy nem ijed meg a saját árnyékától, de azért ez a magabiztos fellépés még tőle is meglepő volt.

A PX8-987 volt Cassie bolygója, ott haltak meg a CSK-4 tagjai is, újabb csillagokkal gyarapítva a tárgyaló előtti folyosón felfüggesztett táblát. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy kinek a parancsára került oda, de nem is volt érdekes. Az viszont igen, hogy minden alkalommal, mikor meghalt valaki, odakint felkerült rá egy csillag. Így volt akkor is, amikor az a százados meghalt az Abydoson a bányaomlásban. Szerencsére eddig nem sok csillag volt rajta, és ő mindent meg akart tenni azért, hogy minél kevesebb kerüljön fel. Cassie is akkor került hozzájuk. Aranyos kislány volt és hálát adott a sorsnak azért, hogy az útjukba sodorta őt. Sam akkor megtagadta a parancsát, és nem volt hajlandó magára hagyni a kislányt ott lent. Nem tudta érte hibáztatni, mert be kellett ismernie, hogy ő sem tudta volna otthagyni a lányt egyedül meghalni. Egész idő alatt, míg a robbanásra vártak, a szíve a torkában dobogott. Legszívesebben lerohant volna Samhez, hogy ott legyen ő is, ha bekövetkezik a vég, de tudta, hogy úgysem érne le időben. Kawalsky és Amedor is megtagadták akkor a parancsát, és nem húzódtak fedezékbe, ott várták vele együtt, hogy leteljen az idő. Szerencsére a legrosszabb nem következett be és mindenki épen és egészségesen hagyta el a rakétasilót. Cassie a csapat minden tagjának a szívéhez nőtt, de végül Dr. Fraiser volt az, aki magához vette, még a kutyával is összebarátkozott, amit ő ajándékozott a kislánynak. Mindannyian sok időt töltöttek Cassie-vel szabadidejükben. Gyerekfelvigyázóból soha sem volt hiány, ha a doktornő éjszaka volt szolgálatban. Még Hammond tábornok is vigyázott rá párszor, amikor már minden kötél szakadt.

A Tollan kódja nem volt annyira érdekes, hogy megjegyezze. Abból a kalandból inkább Narim maradt meg neki. Az a férfi komoly próbatétel elé állította. Látta, hogyan nézett Samre, és látta azt is, hogy Sam milyen jó barátságba került Narimmal. A féltékenység érzése olyan erővel tört rá, hogy szinte elakasztotta a lélegzetét, de szerencsére senki sem vette észre, még Kawalsky sem és ennek nagyon örült. Az őrnagy nagyon jó barátja volt, de neki sem kellett mindig mindent tudnia. Nagyon megkönnyebbült, hogy a Nox jó messzire elvitte őket a Földről. De ez a kaland arra is jó volt, hogy rádöbbentette, milyen könnyen elveszítheti a nőt, aki soha nem is volt az övé. Azon az éjszakán nem is aludt, végig a nő járt az eszében és a kettejük "kapcsolata". De csak ellenérveket talált, hogy miért is nem kellene bármibe is belebonyolódnia vele. Még most is pontról pontra fel tudta idézni őket. Először is a parancsnoka volt, bár mivel a nő civil, tulajdonképpen nem lenne szabályellenes, de arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mi is történne a csapattal, ha valami balul sülne el kettejük között. Ezt pedig nem engedhette. És ez még jobban megnehezítené azt, hogy a nőt veszélyes helyzetbe küldje, ami pedig az ő munkájuk során időről időre előfordult. Az egyik legjobb példa erre az volt, mikor visszaejtette őt abba a gödörbe, mikor a leolvasót keresték. Még szerencse, hogy nem történt komolyabb baja. Akkor nagyon megrémült, csak akkor nyugodott meg, mikor Amedor felhúzta őt, és ott állt többé-kevésbé sértetlenül előtte. Az miatt is voltak kétségei, hogy körülbelül egy évtizeddel idősebb a nőnél, aki olyan fiatal volt, és olyan sok minden várt még rá az életben. Nem ilyen pesszimista vén szivart érdemelne, mint ő, hanem valaki olyat, akit jóval kevesebbszer ráncigált meg az élet. Persze tudta jól, hogy korántsem olyan öreg, mint amilyennek néha érezte magát, hisz a fiatal hadnagyokat megszégyenítő kondícióban volt, de... úgy érezte, hogy túl sok fájdalmas emléket őriz a szívében ahhoz, hogy azt nyújthassa a nőnek, amit megérdemelt. Miután jobban megismerte és beleszeretett, rájött, hogy egy rövid kaland szóba sem jöhet, ennyivel nem elégedett volna meg. Minden, vagy semmi. A mostani helyzet viszont gyakran megfordult a fejében. Csak elfeküdni kényelmesen és átkarolni a nőt, és most az álma valóvá vált. Érezhette, ahogy a testük egymáshoz simul. Eszébe jutott a délutáni beszélgetésük is. A nő elmondta azt, amit már korábban is tudott, hogy a vonzalmuk kölcsönös és mikor felsorolta a kifogásait kettejük kapcsolata ellen, Sam egyszerűen félresöpörte őket.

- Ez mind nem számít, csak az, hogy szeretlek, és azt akarom, hogy ezt tudd! - mondta neki Sam mellé ülve, és a kezét nyújtva felé, és ő nem tudott neki ellenállni. Kimondta ő is. Sam volt a második nő, akinek azt mondta, hogy szereti. Az első alkalom után rögtön meg is kérte Sarah kezét, és ha lenne rá lehetősége, megtette volna ugyanezt Sammel is.

- Csak ennyit akartam tudni, - felelte ekkor a nő és folytatta a félbeszakított munkáját, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Sam most megmozdult, de nem ébredt fel, csak fészkelődött egy kicsit, motyogott valamit álmában, de szokás szerint most sem lehetett érteni, hogy mit mond. Mikor ismét nyugodtan szuszogott tovább, O'Neill-nek újabb emlékek jutottak eszébe. A legutóbbi küldetésük. A kimoli kristályoknak hála találtak egy olyan bolygót, aminek civilizációja hasonló fejlettségi szinten van, mint az övék. Ráadásul Amedor beszámolója szerint a társa, Tamun ezen a bolygón járt az utolsó küldetése alkalmából. A parancsaik szerint szövetségeseket és technológiát kellett találniuk, hogy megvédhessék a Földet a goa'uld támadástól, de Amedor engedélyt kapott némi külön kutakodásra is.

A nép viszonylag fejlett volt, legalábbis alig pár évtizeddel maradtak el az övék mögött. Körülbelül az 1950-es évek technológiai szintjén voltak, akadtak persze bőven különbségek, de nem jelentősek. Lounden-nek nevezték a bolygójukat, és fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy mi az a Tau'ri, viszont a goa'uldokról már hallottak, és próbálták őket elkerülni.

- Közel járunk hozzá, hogy egy igencsak előnyös üzletet kössünk egyikükkel, - jelentette ki mosolyogva Vitol, aki a város vezetője volt. A tiszteletet parancsoló, hollófekete hajú, barna szemű, nem túl magas férfi arcán már látszott, hogy nem fiatal. Körülbelül az ötvenes évei közepén járhatott. A tárgyalásokat a városházán tartották. Az épület meglehetősen impozáns látványt nyújtott. Kimagasodott a környékbeli házak közül, és a többitől eltérően üveg borította a külsejét. Jacket a felhőkarcolókra emlékeztette, csak persze jóval alacsonyabb kivitelben.

A megbeszélésen a város vezetőjén kívül, csak az egyik munkatársa, egy fiatal nő, Zira vett részt, aki inkább csak titkárnői feladatokat látott el. Egy nagy ovális asztal körül foglaltak helyet mind a hatan.

- Mégis milyen üzletről van szó? - kérdezte Amedor.

- Van valamink, amit egy rendszerúr régóta keres, cserébe a védelmét fogjuk kérni - Vitol láthatóan nagy ismerője volt a szóvirágoknak és a mellébeszélésnek.

- Csak azért kérdezem, mert a tapasztalataim szerint a goa'uldok nem szokták betartani az ígéreteiket, - folytatta fejét ingatva Amedor. - Óva intek mindenkit, hogy akár egy szavukat is elhiggyék. Onnantól kezdve, hogy megkapták, amit akartak, könyörtelenül ki fogják pusztítani a népeteket, bármit is ígértek korábban, ahogy az enyémmel is tették.

- Te nem a Tau'ri-ról származol? - vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdően Vitol.

- Nem, én egy másik bolygón születtem, a Kimolon, - jelentette ki Amedor, és a CSK-1 egyetlen tagjának a figyelmét sem kerülte el Zira reakciója. A lány ujjai összeakadtak az írógéphez hasonló szerkezet billentyűzete felett. Szemmel láthatóan megdöbbentette a hír, de csak elnézést kért és folytatta tovább a munkáját. Vitol vetett rá egy figyelmeztető pillantást, de egyébként szó nélkül hagyta az eseményt.

- Hallottam már erről a népről, de azt senki nem tudta megmondani, hogy pontosan hol van, - mondta elgondolkodva Vitol. - Azt mondtad, hogy elpusztultak?

- Én vagyok az utolsó, aki életben van a népemből, - jelentette ki Amedor, olyan hangsúllyal, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélgettek volna, de a CSK-1 többi tagja látta, ahogy a jobb keze ökölbe szorul az asztalon.

- Nagyon sajnálom, hogy ez történt, - válaszolta nagyot sóhajtva Vitol, és egy pillanatra elhallgatott.

- Térjünk vissza az eredeti kérdésre, - vette át a szót O'Neill. - Mitől olyan biztosak benne, hogy a goa'uld nem fogja megtámadni magukat?

- Mint mondtam, van valamink, amit az egyik goa'uld nagyon keres, - ismételte Vitol azt, amit már korábban is említett, de ennél többet nem volt hajlandó elárulni.

- Remélem, hogy nem fognak benne csalódni, - mondta O'Neill. - De térjünk vissza a mi ügyünkre. Mi felfedezők vagyunk, és új technológiákat, valamint szövetségeseket keresünk.

- Eljárt az idő, talán az lenne a legjobb, ha lepihennének a vendégszobáinkban, és csak holnap folytatnánk a tárgyalásokat, - mondta Vitol, miközben felállt.

- De hát még alig kezdtünk bele... - szólalt meg Kawalsky, először mióta beléptek a terembe.

- Fáradt vagyok, kérem tartsák tiszteletben a szokásainkat. Nálunk mindig reggel hozunk fontos döntéseket... - mondta távozóban Vitol. - Zira, legyen szíves, kísérje a vendégeinket a szobáikba. Később küldetek Önöknek vacsorát. – szólt, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, anélkül, hogy egyszer is visszanézett volna.

A CSK-1 tagjai döbbenten bámultak egymásra, de O'Neill figyelmeztető pillantását látva egyikük sem szólalt meg. Zira ekkor állt fel, és lépett ki az asztal takarásából, csak most derült ki, hogy előrehaladott terhes. Viszonylag magas, vékony lány volt, csak a nagy pocakja árulkodott az állapotáról. Alig lehetett több huszonöt évesnél, hosszú barna haja a fenekét verdeste, és barna szemei voltak. Finom arcvonásai idegességet tükröztek. Egy szót sem szólt, amíg a szállásukra vezette őket. A szobák az épület legbelsejében voltak, hosszú és kacskaringós folyosókon keresztül vezetett az útjuk.

- Ime a szobáik, - állt meg egyszer csak Zira két ajtó mellett. - Sajnos csak kettő van, de remélem, meg tudják oldani... - tette hozzá sajnálkozva. Majd ismét szólásra nyitotta a száját, de mégsem szólalt meg, csak sóhajtott egy nagyot. Kinyitotta az ajtókat, a két szoba teljesen egyforma volt. Két ágy, egy asztal két székkel, valamint még egy ajtó, ami valószínűleg a vizesblokkba vezetett. A berendezés akár a Földön is lehetett volna, alig volt eltérés a kettő között. Csak azok a színek...

- Kicsit később küldetek vacsorát, ha bármi kérésük van, nyomják meg ezt a gombot, - mutatott egy kapcsolóra a falon. - Jó pihenést, - köszönt el, majd a dolgára indult, hirtelen meglátta Amedor nyakláncát és megdermedt. A viselkedése nem kerülte el a CSK-1 figyelmét, de Zira nem szólt egy szót sem, csak nézte a kék kristály medált, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet, biccentett és elsétált. Miután a nő eltűnt a saroknál, mind besereglettek az egyik szobába.

- Nekem itt valami nagyon bűzlik, - jelentette ki Kawalsky, lerogyva az egyik ágyra. O'Neill és Carter a székeket foglalták el, míg Amedor kényelmesen végignyúlt a másik ágyon.

- Mindannyian így vagyunk ezzel, Kawalsky, - mondta O'Neill és az ujjait összekulcsolva, a fejére téve a kezét, hátradőlt a székében. - Van bárkinek bármilyen elképzelése, hogy miért?

- Vitol talán tényleg fáradt volt, és nem akart így belekezdeni a tárgyalásokba... - kezdte Carter, akinek a pohara mindig félig tele volt. O'Neill csodálta az optimizmusát, de nem mindig értett vele egyet, és ez a helyzet pont ilyen volt.

- Ugyan már Carter, ezt még maga sem gondolhatja komolyan, - torkolta le finoman az ezredes.

- Itt valami sokkal nagyobb dolog van a háttérben, észrevettétek, hogy Zira mennyire megdöbbent, mikor elmondtam, hogy Kimolon mindenkit megöltek? - kérdezte Amedor felülve az ágyon.

- Az biztos, hogy vaj van a fülük mögött, - szögezte le az ezredes. - Viszont az is igaz, hogy minden felszerelésünket meghagyták, még a fegyvereinket is.

- Talán csak mi lihegjük túl, - most Kawalsky volt az, akiben kétségek ébredtek.

- Ugyan már... - szólalt meg egyszerre a másik három, és mind a négyen elmosolyodtak.

- Még én is látom, hogy valami van, de szerintem nem Vitollal kapcsolatos a dolog, hanem Zirával, - esett gondolkodóba Carter.

- Mindegy, egyelőre úgysem tudunk mit tenni, - emelkedett fel O'Neill. - Pakoljunk le, amíg hozzák a vacsorát, de a fegyverek legyenek mindig karnyújtásnyira. Nem akarok meglepetéseket.

O'Neill Amedorral került egy szobába, míg Kawalsky Carterrel osztozkodott. Rádión tartották a kapcsolatot, nem igazán bíztak a helyi "telefonban". Az épp őrködő résnyire nyitva hagyta a szobája ajtaját, de jó darabig semmi sem történt. Épp Amedor volt soros, mikor a folyosó felől halk lépésekre lett figyelmes. Megnyomta a rádió gombját, de nem szólt bele, tudta, a halk recsegés elég hozzá, hogy felébressze Kawaslky-t, közben felrázta az ezredest. Az szó nélkül, kérdően nézett rá, Amedor a fejével az ajtó felé intett, és jelezte a kezével, hogy lépéseket hallott. Az egész nem tartott tovább, mint pár másodperc és már ott is voltak mindketten az ajtónál a fegyvereikkel a kezükben. A lépések egyre közeledtek, és a résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtó lassan megmozdult. Az ajtó mögött az egyik oldalon O'Neill, a másikon Amedor várakozott a sötétben. A késői látogató alakját megvilágította a kintről beáramló fény, Zira volt az.

A lány a falon lévő kapcsoló felé nyúlt, de mielőtt elfordította volna, meggondolta magát, és beljebb lépett.

- Nem tudott aludni? - szólalt meg O'Neill megijesztve a nőt, aki halkan felkiáltott, és a szája elé kapta a kezét.

- Azonnal el kell innen menniük, - jelentette ki egy másodperccel később, mikor visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét.

- Amedor, hívd át a többieket, - mondta O'Neill, közben óvatosan kikémlelt az ajtón. A folyosón senki mást nem látott, de jobban szerette, ha mindannyian egy helyiségben vannak.

- Nincs vesztegetnivaló idejük, - suttogta sürgetően Zira, aki kezét tördelte idegességében. Láthatóan rosszul érezte magát a bőrében. Még mindig a délutáni ruháját viselte, nem volt semmi jele annak, hogy akár egy pillanatot is aludt volna. Látszott rajta, hogy fáradt, és elgyötört. Mintha nem lett volna benne teljesen biztos, hogy helyesen cselekszik, idegesen állt egyik lábáról a másikra. Az ezredes, csak némán figyelte a viselkedését, amíg a többiek oda nem értek. Kawalsky utasításra sem várva az ajtó mellett állt meg és figyelte a kint folyó eseményeket. A fegyvere ott volt nála, de egyelőre nem biztosította ki.

- Meg tudná magyarázni egy kicsit bővebben? - suttogta az ezredes, közben leült az ágyra. Amedor és Carter a széken foglaltak helyet. Zira semmi jelét nem mutatta annak, hogy le akarna ülni.

- Vitol igazat mondott abban, hogy üzletet készül kötni egy goa'ulddal, csak azt felejtette el említeni, hogy Apophis az, és magukat akarja átadni neki, - hadarta el halkan.

- Micsoda? - kérdezte Carter. Talán ő volt az egyetlen, akinek eddig ez a lehetőség nem fordult meg a fejében.

- Apophis égen-földön keresi magukat, keresztül-kasul híreszteli a galaxisban, hogy aki foglyul ejti és átadja neki a Tau'ri harcosokat, az szinte bármit kérhet tőle, - a lány többször is idegesen az ajtó felé pillantott, miközben beszélt.

- És ezt most miért árulja el nekünk? - kérdezte az ezredes tökéletes lelki nyugalommal, legalábbis a felszínen, mert közben az agya folyamatosan a menekülési lehetőségek körül járt.

- Legyen elég annyi, hogy megvan rá az okom, - suttogta a nő, és ujjaival önkéntelenül a nyakláncával kezdett babrálni, amit eddig a ruhája rejtett. Mikor ezt Amedor meglátta, felállt és odalépett a lányhoz. A szemeit le sem vette a medálról. Mintha csak megbabonázták volna. A többiek követték a tekintetét.

Zira nyakában egy pont ugyanolyan nyaklánc és medál volt, mint amilyet Amedor is hordott, és amitől nem volt hajlandó egy percre sem megválni.

- Kitől kaptad ezt? - mutatott az ékszerre Amedor. A kérdés meglepte Zirát, mert rápillantott az ékszerre, valószínűleg nem is volt tudatában, hogy azt forgatta az ujjai között idegességében.

- Nem számít, ez csak egy ékszer... Én az életüket próbálom megmenteni, és közben a sajátomat is veszélybe sodortam... - sziszegte mérgesen. Minden eltelt másodperccel egyre csak idegesebb és idegesebb lett. - Nincs idő beszélgetni, indulniuk kell most rögtön. Most lesz az őrségváltás, kisurranhatnak, én elkísérem magukat, ameddig csak tudom...

- Zira, ez egy kimoli ékszer. Ilyet kap minden kimoli, mikor megszületik. Ez nagyon nagy jelentőséggel bír a számunkra... Tudnom kell, hogy honnan szerezte, és gondolom ezzel az ezredes is egyetért, - nézett O'Neill-re támogatást remélve Amedor. A CSK-1 parancsnoka bólintott, bár szíve szerint Zirára hallgatott volna, és már rég úton lett volna a kapu felé. De a józan esze maradásra bírta.

- Én is nagyon szeretném megismerni a részleteket, - közölte O'Neill határozottan.

- Most nem ez a lényeg, hanem, hogy maguk épségben eljussanak a kapuhoz, - erősködött a lány és már indult is az ajtó felé, de Amedor megfogta a karját, és maga felé fordította.

- Tamuntól kapta az ékszert, ugye? - kérdezte a kimoli, de magában már pontosan tudta, hogy igaza van. Egyetlen kimoli sem vált volna meg ettől a kincsétől komoly indok nélkül, és rápillantva a lány pocakjára, tudta, hogy a barátjának megvolt az oka rá, hogy ezt tegye.

Zira lehajtotta a fejét, és megsimogatta a hasát, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

- Igen, tőle kaptam... - mondta halkan, elmerengve az emlékein. - Tamun majdnem hét hónapja lépett át a kapun, és magukhoz hasonlóan kereskedelmi tárgyalásokat akart folytatni a népünk vezetőivel. De Vitol nem volt túl együttműködő, sehogy sem tudtak dűlőre jutni. Az a pár hét, amit Tamun itt töltött, elég volt rá, hogy beleszeressek. Sőt már mikor megláttam, akkor tudtam, hogy ő az igazi... és ő is belém szeretett. Csak egy éjszakát töltöttünk együtt, pont mielőtt elment, akkor adta nekem ezt az ékszert, és megígérte, hogy visszajön hozzám... Hónapokig vártam hiába, és közben kiderült, hogy gyermeket várok... El sem tudom mondani, hogy mit éreztem, mikor megtudtam. Persze nagyon boldog voltam, de el is keseredtem, mert Tamun nem jelentkezett az ígérete ellenére. Volt idő, amikor gyűlöltem, mert magamra hagyott... De mikor ma délután elmesélted, hogy minden kimoli meghalt... - Zira hangja elcsuklott, és a szemei megteltek könnyel, Amedor átölelte, a zokogó lányt. Eltartott pár percig, míg képes volt annyira összeszedni magát, hogy meg tudjon szólalni. - Biztos, hogy meghalt? - kérdezte hátrább lépve.

- Igen, - jelentette ki szomorúan Amedor. - A saját szememmel láttam.

- Sokat szenvedett? - Zira kérdése meglepte Amedort, és eszébe juttatta Tamun fájdalomtól eltorzult arcvonásait, ami közvetlenül a halála előtt jelent meg az arcán, és az előtte történteket, mikor a barátja a goa'uld irányítása alatt állt.

- Nem, gyors és fájdalommentes halála volt, - hazudta végül, figyelmeztető pillantást vetve a többiekre.

- Ennek örülök, - sóhajtotta Zira, és letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról. - De mindez nem számít, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, el kell innen menniük. Vitol mindenre el van szánva, hogy megmentse a népünket, és sajnos nem sok választása van.

- Gyere velünk! - váltott át tegezésre Amedor.

- Amedor... - szólalt meg figyelmeztetően O'Neill.

- Ezredes, Tamun a legjobb barátom volt, együtt nőttünk fel, és tartozom neki annyival, hogy vigyázok a feleségére és a gyerekére...

- Feleségére... - kérdezte egyszerre Zira és O'Neill. Sam és Kawalsky csak döbbenten figyelték az eseményeket.

- Igen, a feleségére. Lehet, hogy nem történt meg a szertartás, de ha Tamun Zirának adta a nyakláncát, akkor az a mi szokásaink szerint azt jelentette, hogy feleségül kívánta venni... - magyarázta Amedor.

- Ó, Istenem... Nem is tudtam róla... – mondta, és lerogyott az egyik ágyra. - Feleségül akart venni... Ó, Tamun...

- Ez a gyerek félig kimoli... - folytatta Amedor az ezredes meggyőzését. - Nem hagyhatom, hogy ne ismerje meg a gyökereit... hogy ne tudja, milyen bátor és önfeláldozó volt az apja...

O'Neill nagyot sóhajtott. Szíve szerint nyomban magával vitte volna a lányt...

- Ezredes... ha kiderül, hogy Zira figyelmeztetett minket, akkor nagy bajba kerülhet, - szólalt meg Kawalsky, ő is azon az állásponton volt, hogy vigyék magukkal a lányt.

- Ezredes... - kezdte Sam is.

- Rendben, magunkkal visszük... - vágott a szavába O'Neill. - Már ha ő is akar jönni, - nézett kérdően Zirára.

- Tényleg elmehetnék magukkal? - kérdezett vissza a lány.

- Igen, velünk jöhet, ha akar, - jelentette ki az ezredes határozottan. Hogy Hammond tábornok mit fog szólni hozzá, az már más kérdés, de ezen ráérnek majd a Földön gondolkodni.

- Nagyon szívesen magukkal mennék... - mosolyodott el a lány.

- Rendben, azt hiszem a családegyesítést inkább a Földön folytassuk, és most induljunk, mielőtt még valaki rájön, hogy mire készülünk...

Olyan gyorsan haladtak a folyosók labirintusán át, ahogy csak tudtak. Zira ment elől. Alig tizenöt perc alatt kijutottak a városból és a kapu felé vették az irányt. Az ezredes szíve szerint lassú kocogásban haladt volna, de ez tekintettel a terhes Zirára, nem volt megvalósítható. Így szépen lassan "elbotorkáltak" a kapuhoz, ami egy fákkal körülvett tisztáson állt. Csak a csillagok világították meg, így a CSK-1 csak remélni tudta, hogy nem sétálnak csapdába. Kawalsky volt az első, aki a tisztásra lépett, majd őt követték a többiek. O'Neill zárta a sort. Mikor Sam elkezdte beütni a címet, megtörtént az, amitől O'Neill a legjobban félt... Több tucat fegyveres férfi lépett ki a fák takarásából. Terepszínű ruháikban, ilyen fényviszonyok mellett, ennyire rövid idő alatt képtelenség lett volna megtalálni őket... A CSK-1 pillanatok alatt felvette a védekező pozíciót, egymásnak háttal, Zirát közrefogva.

- Tudtam, hogy nem bízhatok benned, Zira, - lépett elő az árnyékból Vitol. - El kellett volna fogadnod az ajánlatomat, - folytatta csalódottan. Látszott rajta, hogy számított Zira árulására, de remélte, hogy mégsem következik be.

- Nagyon megtisztelő az ajánlatod, de nem mehetek hozzád, nem használhatom ki a jóindulatodat, - lépett elé Zira.

- Ezt nem most és nem itt kellene megbeszélnünk, de ha gondolod... - Vitol odalépett a csapathoz, megfogta a lány mindkét kezét, és maga elé húzta, távol a CSK-1-től, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett. - Zira, az apád a legjobb barátom volt, a mentorom. Amit elértem, azt neki köszönhetem. Az ő emlékét sérteném meg, ha hagynám, hogy ekkora szégyen érjen, - pillantott a jelentőségteljesen a lány hasára. - Pontosan tudod, hogy csak az apádra való tekintettel tűrtek meg az elmúlt hónapokban, és ha nem mész férjhez a gyerek születése előtt, akkor el kell hagynod a bolygót. A kinti világ pedig nagyon veszélyes, főleg ha valaki annyira ki lesz szolgáltatva, mint te és a kicsi... Kérlek, engedd, hogy segítsek...

- Vitol... - kezdte Zira, mélyet sóhajtva. - Én...

- Én megvédhetem, ha eljön velem, - szólalt meg hirtelen Amedor. - Ismerek jó néhány biztonságos bolygót, ahol örömmel fogadnák Zirát, és a gyermekét is.

- Maga csak ne szóljon ebbe bele! - Vitol hangja haragos volt és a két férfi farkasszemet nézett egymással. Végül Vitol volt az, aki félrenézett.

- Vitol, elég! - csattant fel Zira, hátrábblépve egyet. - Amedor nem tehet semmiről sem. Tamun meghalt a népe védelmében, alig pár héttel azután, hogy elment innen.

- Nem tudtam, Zira, sajnálom. Tudom mennyire szeretted Tamunt, - Vitol egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta volna, - de ettől még az egész népünk léte került veszélybe ezek miatt... - nézett jelentőségteljesen a CSK-1 tagjaira.

- Mégis miért? - szólalt meg kíváncsian O'Neill, aki egyre nagyobb érdeklődéssel figyelte az eseményeket.

- A népünk évszázadokon keresztül élt békében, és fejlődött a goa'uldok beavatkozása nélkül, - magyarázta Vitol. - Ré kivetette ránk az adót, de az őseinknek sikerült elérniük, hogy ne a képviselője jöjjön ide, hanem mi vihessük oda hozzá, a vezetőink mindig felvettek egy régimódi ruhát, és elvitték hozzá az ásványokat. Ré-nek elég volt csak bőszen hajbókolni és Istenként imádni, utána nem is volt ránk kíváncsi. Közben mi zavartalanul fejlődhettünk, de most, hogy Ré halott, Apophis képviselői eljöttek hozzánk...

- És lelepleződtek... - szólt közbe Sam bólogatva. - Mennyi idejük van, míg ideérnek az anyahajók?

- Alig pár napunk lehet, de nem tudjuk biztosan, - mondta Vitol. - Már a kitelepítés is szóba került... de sajnos Apophis képviselője elrontotta a tárcsázónkat, és nem tudjuk elhagyni a bolygót, - fejezte be a beszámolóját Vitol.

- Carter, tud valamit kezdeni a tárcsázóval? - kérdezte azonnal O'Neill a nőhöz fordulva.

- Megnézem, mit tehetek ezredes, de nem ígérhetek semmit sem, - felelte a nő nagyot sóhajtva. Nem sok kedve volt tétlenül várni Apophis érkezésére. Elég volt egyszer, mikor Ré ejtette fogságba, még most is elakadt a lélegzete az emlék hatására, bármennyi veszélyes helyzeten is voltak már túl azóta.

- Rontani úgysem tud a helyzeten, tegyen meg mindent, és használjon fel bármit. Vitol, - fordult az ott álldogáló férfihoz O'Neill, - fel kell készülnünk a kitelepítésre, ha Carternek esetleg sikerül beindítania a tárcsázót. Van hely, ahová mehetnének?

- Nincs..., de bármi jobb ennél, - felelte lehajtott fejjel Vitol.

- Rendben. Kawalsky maradjonk, és vigyázzon Carterre, ha sikerül beindítaniuk a kaput, tárcsázza a Fény Földjét, - adta ki az utasítást az ezredes.

- Igen, uram, - jött azonnal a válasz.

- A Fény Földje? - kérdezte zavartan Vitol.

- Jönnek nekünk eggyel, - mondta az ezredes helyett Kawalsky.

- És miért segítenek nekünk, hisz mi át akartuk adni magukat Apophisnak?

- Miattunk kerültek bajba, a legkevesebb, hogy segítünk kikászálódni belőle, - felelte Sam, aki már félig szét is szedte a tárcsázót egy zseblámpa gyenge fényénél.

- Elég a fecsegésből, - szólalt meg O'Neill. - Carter adja le a kívánságlistáját, kezdje a világítással...


	11. Chapter 11

Sam felriadt, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Olyan kellemes és kényelmes volt csak így feküdni Jackhez simulva, betakarózva. Tudta, hogy a férfi nem alszik, hallotta a lélegzésén, érezte a mellkasa ütemes emelkedésének és sülyedésének ritmusából. Ahhoz, most fáradt volt, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen, de az ellen nem tehetett, hogy a legutóbbi küldetésük emléke meg ne rohanja fáradt elméjét. A Lounden-nek, a terhes Zira, Vitol kis csapdája és az elrontott tárcsázó, ami annyi fejtörést okozott neki, most mind ott keringtek a fejében. És ott volt még a beszélgetése is Kawalsky-val, aki nem hiába volt a női szívek avatott szakértője. Az övében is úgy tudott olvasni, akár egy nyitott könyvben, de persze ez elől az ezredes sem menekülhetett.

Nem is olyan rég volt, még ott, azon a bolygón. Már több órája dolgozott. Az idő múlására figyelmeztette a felkelő nap gyenge fénye is, halk sóhajjal kapcsolta ki a kezdetleges lámpát, ami ugyan elektromossággal működött, de a hozzácsatlakozó akkumulátor szerepét betöltő szerkezet nagyon hangos volt, viszont a helyiek hirtelen csak ezt tudták felhajtani. Megviselt fülének most mennyei áldás volt a csend. Kawalsky ott gubbasztott az egyik fa mellett, kezében a fegyverével. Látszott rajta, hogy fáradt, hisz egész éjszaka nem aludt. Samet valamikor az éjjel elnyomta az álom, az őrnagy két óra pihenést "engedélyezett" neki, majd finoman felrázta. Nem sokkal azután, hogy a helyiek meghozták a világítást.

- Hogy állsz Sam? - élénkült meg Kawalsky is.

- Hát nem túl jól, annyit már tudok, hogy az energiaellátásért felelős kristályt eltávolították, és ezért hiába...

- Sam, a részletek nem igazán érdekelnek, - szakította félbe mosolyogva Kawalsky a lelkes beszámolót.

- Mintha csak az ezredest hallottam volna, - nevetett fel Sam és a fejét csóválva fordult volna vissza a tárcsázóhoz, mikor Kawalsky ismét megszólalt.

- Ha már az ezredes került szóba... - kezdte az őrnagy és közelebb sétált Samhez. - Már régóta meg akartam kérdezni valamit... Tulajdonképpen, hogy álltok egymással?

- Ezt nem értem, mire gondolsz pontosan? - adta az ártatlant Sam, de Kawalsky-t nem tudta megtéveszteni.

- Ugyan már Sam, lehet, hogy az asztromicsodához nem sokat értek, de azt látom, hogy néztek egymásra, mikor azt hiszitek, hogy senki sem figyel benneteket. Csak úgy szikrázik közöttetek a levegő.

- Asztrofizika, - javította ki nagyot sóhajtva Sam és leült a kapuhoz vezető feljáró egyik lépcsőjére.

- Nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod, és nem fog ártani pár perc szünet, - telepedett mellé az őrnagy, barátilag átölelte a vállát. Egy pár pillanatig csak ültek egymás mellett, egyikük sem szólalt meg.

- Szerelmes vagy belé? - kérdezte Kawalsky hirtelen és Sam meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire nyilvánvalóak az ezredes iránt érzett érzései. - Ne aggódj, más nem tudja, - nyugtatta meg az őrnagy. - De én már fél éve szinte mindig veled vagyok, ráadásul O'Neill a barátom...

- Igen, az vagyok, - ismerte be végül Sam, azt amit már úgy is tudott Kawalsky.

- Ő is ugyanúgy oda van érted... - mondta halkan az őrnagy.

- Talán, - vonta meg a vállát Sam.

- Én ebben egészen biztos vagyok, Sam.

- És most hogyan tovább? - tette fel a kérdést Sam, amin már olyan sokat gondolkodott.

- Hát én abban egészen biztos vagyok, nagyon jól néztek ki ti ketten együtt, - mosolyodott el az őrnagy, és Sam visszamosolygott rá.

Mióta először meglátta, nagyon sokat gondolt az ezredesre, a csókra, amit az Abydoson váltottak... A Fény Földjén elkapott fertőzés alatt történtekre is. Bár Janet azt mondta, hogy az Alfa hímet, a vezért látta az ezredesben, mikor megpróbálta elcsábítani, de így utólag belegondolva, pontosan tudta, hogy csak a már korábban is benne tomboló vágyak törtek felszínre akkor. Az ezredessel azóta is gondosan kerülték a témát. Az érintése emléke még most is, hónapokkal később is élénk volt. Még többet szeretett volna, és nemcsak a szexre vágyott, bár már a gondolattól is kiszáradt a szája és nyelnie kellett egy nagyot, hanem az együttlétre, a lehetőségre, hogy bármikor megérinthesse.

SJSJSJ

- Mennyit késnek? - kérdezte Hammond tábornok Waltert, aki a tárcsázó számítógép billentyűzete előtt ült. Késő este volt már, az éjszakai váltás épp most vette át a szolgálatot a nappalisoktól.

- Már majdnem egy órát, uram, - jelentette az őrmester az órájára pillantva.

- Tárcsázza a címet, - adta ki a parancsot a tábornok.

- Egyes ékzár kódolva... - kezdett hozzá a szokásos eljáráshoz Walter. - A féregjárat létrejött, - jelentette pár másodperccel később.

- O'Neill ezredes, itt a Parancsnokság, kérem, jelentkezzen, - szólt az őrmester a rádióba, de csak a statikus zörejt hallották, - O'Neill ezredes, itt a Parancsnokság, kérem, jelentkezzen, - az őrmester már épp harmadszor is hívni akarta az ezredest, mikor a rádió végre megelevenedett.

- Itt O'Neill, vége.

- Ezredes, mi a helyzet? - vette át a szót a tábornok, aki bár nem mutatta, igencsak megkönnyebbült, hogy végre hall valamit a CSK-1-ről.

- Uram, ez egy hosszú történet lesz, majd leírom a jelentésemben, de dióhéjban annyit, hogy a tárcsázó nem működik, - jelentette az ezredes. Hammond tábornok a döbbenettől meg sem tudott szólalni, pedig az ezredes még be sem fejezte a jelentését. - Az ittenieket evakuálnunk kell majd, épp segítünk a csomagolásban. Jó lenne, ha valaki fel tudná venni a kapcsolatot a Fény Földjével, úgy is jönnek nekünk eggyel...

- Ezredes, pontosan miért is kellene evakuálnunk az ott lakókat? - vágott a beosztottja szavába a tábornok.

- Uram, ők Ré rabszolgái voltak eddig, de sikerült kicselezniük és egész fejlett civilizációt hoztak itt létre, de Apophis embere rájött, hogy ők már nem azok, akiknek mutatják magukat. Mielőtt elment, hogy erősítést hozzon, elrontotta a tárcsázót, hogy az itteniek ne tudjanak elmenni. Carter ott van, épp azt bütyköli. Uram, mivel miattunk halt meg Ré, kötelességünk segíteni ezeknek az embereknek...

- Értem, ezredes, tegyenek meg, amit tudnak. Hogy állnak a tárcsázóval?

- Tábornok, itt Carter. Van egy kis gond az energiaellátással, épp azt próbálom megoldani. Az ittenieknek van egy kezdetleges atomreaktora, most épp egy átalakítót...

- Carter... - érkezett a rádióból az ezredes fáradt hangja. - Képes megoldani vagy nem?

- Ha lesz elég időm, és kaphatok néhány dolgot otthonról, akkor meg, - jelentette ki magabiztosan Sam.

- Mennyi idő kell még hozzá? - szólalt meg a tábornok, magában megmosolyogva a beszélgetést. Az ezredest nem igazán érdekelték a részletek, ő katonaemberként inkább az eredményre volt kíváncsi. A kezdet kezdetén aggódott a csapat miatt, főleg Carter és Amedor beilleszkedése miatt, hisz O'Neill és Kawalsky már korábban is dolgoztak együtt. De az elmúlt félév bebizonyította, hogy jó döntést hozott, és megérte támogatnia az ezredes kérését Amedorral kapcsolatban. A doktornő is felülmúlta minden várakozását, bár neki egyáltalán nem volt harci tapasztalata, mégis jól megállta a helyét rázós helyzetekben is. Persze a 'fiúk' is úgy vigyáztak rá, mint a szemük fényére.

A tábornokot a doktornő hangja térítette magához a gondolataiból.

- Olyan gyorsan dolgozom, ahogy csak tudok. Remélem végzek, mielőtt Apophis hajói visszatérnek, - mondta Sam, majd hirtelen elhallgatott.

- Mi az, Carter? - kérdezte O'Neill.

- Ha Apophis embere visszatér és megtalálják a kiürített várost, keresni fogják az embereket, nem hiszem, hogy túl sokáig tartana a tárcsázóból letölteniük a legutolsó címet...

- Igaza van, kell egy B terv az eltereléshez. Van valakinek valamilyen ötlete? - kérdezte O'Neill.

- Az atomreaktor, amit a tárcsázáshoz használunk, egy atomrobbanás elfedne minden nyomot, - mondta Sam. - Tábornok, McKay-nek elküldenék egy listát a szükséges felszerelésről.

Hammond tábornok kérdően nézett Walterra, aki egy bólintással megerősítette, hogy a lista megérkezett gépére.

- Intézkedem, hogy vegyék fel a kapcsolatot a Fény Földjével, óránként bejelentkezünk, Hammond vége.

SJSJSJ

A városiak viszonylag nyugodtan készülődtek a kiürítésre, voltak ugyan páran, akik a világvégének eljövetelét emlegették és lázítottak, de Vitol emberei gyorsan és csendesen gondoskodtak róla, hogy a házukban maradjanak. O'Neill-nak nem volt szimpatikus a férfi, mégis el kellett ismernie, hogy remek vezető. Amedort ott hagyva a városban, ő épp a Kapuhoz tartott, személyesen akarta ellenőrizni, hogy mi a helyzet. Carter már második napja piszmogott a tárcsázóval, de mikor legutóbb beszéltek a rádión, azt jelentette, hogy alig pár óra és kész lesz. Szerencsére goa'uld aktívitásnak nem volt nyoma. Azt is be kellett vallania magának, hogy hiányzott neki a nő. A jelenléte, a nevetése, még az a sok technoblabla is, amiből egy kukkot sem értett. Most Kawalsky őrködött Carter mellett, ő és Amedor folyamatosan váltották egymást. O'Neill most saját maga szerette volna átvenni ezt a feladatot. Részben Carter miatt, részben viszont Vitol miatt, aki kezdett az agyára menni. A férfi még mindig pikkelt rájuk a Zirával történtekért, aki nemet mondott az ismételt kérésére is, hogy hozzámenjen feleségül.

Mikor kiért a tisztásra, az erdő közepén ahol a Kapu állt, ott találta az őrnagyot alig pár méterre a Kaputól, de Cartert nem látta sehol sem. Kérdő pillantására Kawalsky csak intett egyet a fejével a sebtében felállított asztal és szék felé, amit a tárcsázó félig eltakart. A nő az elektronikus felszerelésekkel teli asztalra borulva aludt épp. Szinte szürreális látvány volt. A szétszerelt tárcsázó alkatrészeivel, a hosszú kábellel, ami a közeli áramelosztóhoz vezetett. Az itteniek szerencsére alig pár kilométerrel arrébb építették meg az egy fő energia elosztójukat. És Carter ott aludt mindennek a közepén. Az arca olyan nyugodt volt, a haja lófarokba összekötve a tarkóján. Ha küldetésen voltak, mindig így hordta, de otthon kibontva viselte. O'Neill meg sem tudta volna számolni, hányszor érzett ellenállhatatlan kényszert, hogy beletúrja a kezét. De most nem volt idő ilyen gondolatokra. Ezeket otthonra tartogatta, mikor esténként egyedül feküdt az ágyában, és már elég sötét volt, hogy ne tudja kivenni a fia arcát a képen, amit az éjjeli szekrényén tartott.

- Üdv ezredes, - köszöntötte az őrnagy mosolyogva.

- Üdv, Kawalsky.

- A doktornőt elnyomta az álom, alig félórája, arra gondoltam, hogy hagyom pihenni egy kicsit, egész éjjel dolgozott és már reggel kilenc is elmúlt, - mondta az őrnagy. Szerencsére ezen a bolygón a napok 25 földi órából álltak, így a napszakok váltakozása majdnem teljesen egyforma volt a Földével.

- Rendben őrnagy, menjen pihenjen maga is egyet, - mondta az ezredes. Az őrnagy biccentett, tudomásul véve a parancsot és elsétált a város irányába.

Carter alig egy óra múlva magától riadt fel és csodálkozva nézett az alig pár méterre álldogáló ezredesre, aki az erdőt figyelte.

- Ezredes?

- Jó reggelt, Carter, remélem jól aludt, - pillantott hátra O'Neill.

- Hát tudnék még aludni... - mosolyodott el Sam.

- Majd eljön annak is az ideje, - mosolygott rá vissza O'Neill. A nő mosolya mindig megdobogtatta a szívét. - Hogy áll az előkészületekkel?

- Az átalakító már kész van, csak arra várok, hogy az itteniek beállítsák az erőmű energialeadását, nem szeretném, ha a tárcsázó felrobbanna egy nagyobb energia lökettől. A kristályok ugyan képesek kompenzálni az energiaingadozást...

- Carter... - szólt közbe figyelmeztetően az ezredes. Most tényleg nem volt türelme végig ülni egy kiselőadást a kristályok ellenállásáról vagy miről. - A B tervvel hogy áll?

- McKay átküldött egy időzítőt és némi robbanóanyagot, elég lesz, hogy beindítsa a reakciót. Viszont az utolsó pillanatra kell hagynunk, mert ha a goa'uldok meglátják a kiürített várost, minden hiába volt. Az egész galaxist át fogják utánuk kutatni.

- Igaza van, én maradok és elindítom, csak mutassa meg, hogy kell.

- Nekem is maradnom kell, bármi közbejöhet.

- Feltétlenül szükséges ez, Carter?

- Igen, az. Bármi balul üthet ki, és csak én ismerem a módosításokat...

- Rendben, akkor együtt csináljuk. Szólok az első csapatnak, hogy készüljenek.

- Ezredes, nem tudom, hogy hányszor tudunk majd tárcsázni, ezért jó lenne, ha minél többen mennének át egy-egy turnusban. Tulpo már várja őket a túloldalon.

- Igen, tudom, figyeltem a beszélgetésüket McKay-el, - mondta O'Neill nyugodtan. Bár mikor meghallotta, hogy McKay a maga esetlen módján randira invitálta Cartert, ha ennek vége lesz, izgatott lett. Csak akkor nyugodott meg ismét, amikor meghallotta Carter csilingelő nevetését, miközben elhárította az ajánlatot.

_- Ugyan Rodney, ezt már számtalanszor megbeszéltük. Inkább azt a barnát kellene meghívnia, aki alig tudta levenni magáról a szemét múltkor az étkezőben. Beszélhetnénk inkább a munkáról?_

_- Rendben, Kék Szemű, mit __tehetek __érted?_

O'Neill még most a beszélgetés után pár órával is érezte, hogy a gyomra összeszorul a gondolatra, hogy Cartert randira hívták. Még élénken élt az emlékezetében Narim is.

- Doktornő, kérem, válaszoljon... - szólalt meg hirtelen mindkettejük rádiója. Az egyik tudós volt az erőmű személyzetéből.

- Itt Carter, hallgatom.

- Elkészültünk doktornő, bármikor kezdheti a tárcsázást.

- Köszönöm, amint felkészültem, jelentkezem. Carter vége.

- A feltétlenül szükséges személyzeten kívül mindenki csatlakozzon a neki kijelölt csapathoz, - tette hozzá az ezredes. - O'Neill vége.

- Rendben... Sok szerencsét mindenkinek.

SJSJSJ

Az evakuálás a terveknek megfelelően zajlott. Gyakorlati okokból rögtön a Fény Földjére tárcsáztak, a Parancsnokság ugyanis képtelen lett volna ennyi embert befogadni, a biztonsági megfontolásokról nem is szólva. Wood őrnagy legrosszabb rémálma válna valóra, ha ennyi ember egyik pillanatról a másikra elözönlené a bázist, de volt a dolognak egy jó oldala is. Most majd eltöprenghetnek, hogy egy hasonló esetben mi lenne a legjobb megoldás.

A CSK-1 minden tagja fellélegezett, mikor az utolsó csapat is elhagyta a bolygót. Több tucat tárcsázás és majdnem két nap ment el rá.

- Rendben, akkor robbantsuk fel ezt a helyet, és menjünk haza, - mondta az ezredes fáradt hangon. - Carter tárcsázzon.

- Rendben, - felelte a nő, elkezdte beütni a Föld koordinátáját és a Kapu forogni kezdett, bár kissé lassan. Már a hetedik ékzárnál tartottak, mikor a Kapu hirtelen megállt és a tárcsázóból szikrák törtek fel.

- A fenébe... - szólalt meg Sam, és megpróbálta a kezével eloszlatni a feltörő füstöt. - Eddig bírta az átalakító.

- És most mi legyen? - kérdezte az ezredes szarkasztikus stílusban.

- Mivel a tárcsázás majdnem befejeződött, valószínű, hogy csak egy kis energialöket kellene, ha kiiktatjuk a tárcsázót és közvetlenül a kapura kötjük az energiát lehet, hogy elég lesz...

- Rendben, fogjon hozzá, - biccentett egyet O'Neill, és kicsit hátrább lépett, hogy helyet adjon a többieknek.

A Carter asszisztenseivé előléptetett Amedor és Kawalsky meglepő hatékonysággal hajtották végre a nő utasításait. Alig pár perc alatt elkészültek, a vezeték egyik végét Carter rögzítette a kapun, de a másik még ott feküdt alig 10 centire. Carter már épp odalépett volna, hogy zárja az áramkört, mikor meghallotta O'Neill hangját.

- Ezt inkább én, Kawalsky magáé a detonátor, - jelentette ki.

Odasétált a kapuhoz, felvette a szabadon álló vezetéket, még egyszer hátrapillantott a visszafojtott csendben álldogáló embereire, vágott egy O'Neill-es grimaszt, majd zárta az áramkört.

Az utolsó ékzár is záródott, és mindenki legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére létrejött a féregjárat. O'Neill átküldte a kódját, majd átvette Kawalsky-tól a detonátort. Az őrnagy és Amedor léptek át először a Kapun. O'Neill még megvárta, míg Carter összeszedte a felszerelését, és mikor a nő fellendítette a láthatóan nehéz zsákját a vállára, megnyomta a detonátort. Alig egy pillanattal később már látták is a jellegzetes gombafelhőt, nem volt vesztegetnivaló idejük. O'Neill még vetett egy utolsó pillantást hátra, és Cartert szorosan követve átlépett a kapun.

SJSJSJ

O'Neill egy borzasztóan hideg helyen tért magához, a fájdalom szinte mellbe vágta, a lába és a bordája valószínűleg eltörtek. Mikor magához tért a fájdalom első hullámából, körülnézett. Egy jégbarlangban volt. Hát ez egyre jobb lesz, gondolta.

- Carter, Amedor, Kawalsky, - kiáltotta el magát, és megpróbált felülni. Ekkor vette észre, hogy egy hálózsákon fekszik, és egy másik van ráterítve. Valószínűleg ez mentette meg a fagyhaláltól. Hol lehetnek a többiek?

- Ezredes, úgy örülök, hogy magához tért, - hallotta meg hirtelen maga felett Carter hangját.

- Hol vagyunk? - kérdezte a nőtől, miután az lecsúszott a jégfalon és lehuppant mellé.

- Fogalmam sincs, de az biztos, hogy csak mi vagyunk itt.

- A többieknek semmi nyoma?

- Sajnos nincs, átnéztem az egész helyet és a rádióval is próbálkoztam.

- Mióta vagyunk itt?

- Én két órája tértem magamhoz, de az órám szerint már több, mint három óra telt el, hogy elhagytuk a bolygót.

- Három óra... A lábam piszkosul fáj, - szisszent fel O'Neill.

- Valószínűleg eltört. Próbáltam nem nagyon mozgatni, amíg betakartam, nehogy még nagyobb bajt okozzak. Sajnálom, de nem mertem fájdalomcsillapítót adni, amíg nem tért magához, rögtön hozom az elsősegély felszerelést, - mondta Sam, és vett egy mély lélegzetet, mielőtt folytatta. - Sínbe kell raknunk a lábát.

- És mi a jó hír? - ironizált az ezredes.

- Van az is, - mosolyodott el Sam. - Mikor átnéztem a barlangot, megtaláltam a tárcsázót, jég borítja, de azt hiszem, ki tudom ásni. De előbb még sínbe teszem a lábát.

- Essünk túl rajta doktornő.

- Sajnos nem olyan doktornő vagyok, - sóhajtott nagyot Sam és elsétált a közeli fal mellett takaros rendben összepakolt hátizsákjaikhoz.

Mikor visszatért, egy szabványos elsősegély felszerelést tartott a kezében.

- Felkészült?

- Van választásom? - felelte O'Neill és a karjával eltakarta az arcát. Sam látta, hogy az állkapcsa és a szája megfeszült.

- Nincs.

- Akkor rajta, csak csinálja minél gyorsabban.

- Rendben, - mondta Sam és amilyen erősen csak tudta, megrántotta az ezredes lábát. O'Neill fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

- Hagyja abba, - szűrte a fogai között. - Hagyja abba... - a hangja most sokkal erőteljesebb volt.

- Sajnálom, de még nincs a helyén, újra meg kell próbálnom, - mondta Sam és mielőtt még a férfi válaszolni tudott volna, egy erőteljes mozdulattal a helyére illesztette a csontot. O'Neill fájdalmas ordítása ott csengett a fülében. - Kész vagyunk, adok egy kis fájdalomcsillapítót, de nem sokat, mert végesek a készleteink.

- Köszönöm Carter, azt hiszem utána én egyszerűen elájulok, - nyögött nagyot a fájdalomtól O'Neill.

- Érez még valahol fájdalmat?

- Igen, azt hiszem a bordám is eltörött, de azt inkább ne rakja sínbe... - próbált viccelődni elhaló hangon O'Neill, és sikerült is egy fáradt mosolyt kicsalnia Carterből. - Mi a helyzet? Van bármilyen ötlete, hogy merre lehetünk?

- Egy gleccser hasadékban. Találtam egy feljárót, ahol esetleg fel tudnék kapaszkodni, de előbb megpróbálkoznék a tárcsázóval, persze ahhoz előbb ki kellene ásni. Ott van felettünk az egyik jégkupac alatt, - mutatott fel Sam.

- A többieknek semmi híre?

- Már többször is hívtam őket rádión, de nem válaszolt senki sem, pedig minden csatornát végigpróbáltam. Nem tudom, hol vannak, de itt rajtunk kívül csak két fagyott Jaffa van ott a barlang túlsó sarkában, - intett a fejével a túl oldalra Sam.

- Jaffák? Mi jöhet még ma?

- Hát átnéztem a készleteinket, és nem túl sok mindenünk van, de legalább a vízzel nem lesz gondunk, viszont bárhol lehetünk a galaxisban és kicsi az esély, hogy ránk találnak, nekünk kell megkeresni a kivezető utat.

- Rendben Carter, akkor próbáljuk meg kiásni azt a tárcsázót, - mondta O'Neill és Carter tiltakozása ellenére felmászott a tárcsázóhoz és ő is ásni kezdett. Csak akkor volt hajlandó visszafeküdni a helyére, mikor már vért köhögött fel, és a fájdalomcsillapító hatása múlni kezdett. Az addigi elviselhető tompa lüktetés éles nyilallássá vált minden egyes mozdulattal és levegővétellel. Mivel nem akarta elhasználni a gyógyszerkészletüket, úgy döntött egy kis pihenés jót fog tenni neki. Visszavackolódott a hálózsákok közé és próbálta hasznossá tenni magát. Egy kis tábori melegítőn havat olvasztott, már csak a tudata is mennyei volt, hogy végre langyos folyadékhoz juthat.

- Carter, jöjjön le, - kiáltott fel a nőnek, aki rendületlenül folytatta az ásást.

- Mindjárt ott vagyok, - szólt vissza Sam.

- Ugye nem akarja, hogy elhűljön?

- Nem is tudtam, hogy tud főzni, - jegyezte meg Sam, miközben óvatosan lecsúszott a jégen az ezredes mellé.

- Nem is tudok, de az olvasztott jegem az isteni, - vigyorodott el O'Neill.

Pár percig egyikük sem szólalt meg inkább csak ittak és melengették a kezüket a csésze oldalán. O'Neill Cartert figyelte, a nő nagyon fáradt volt, a szemei karikásak, a kezei vöröslöttek a hidegtől és folyamatosan remegett.

- Carter, ha nem tudunk tárcsázni, akkor itt kell hagynia engem, - mondta O'Neill és mélyen a nő döbbent szemébe nézett. - Én nem tudok mozogni, de magának van még esélye, hogy kijusson ebből a barlangból.

- Szó sem lehet róla, nem fogom itt hagyni, - jelentette ki elszántan Sam, akinek már a gondolattól is elakadt a lélegzete, hogy itt hagyja egyedül meghalni a férfit.

- Carter ez nem kérés volt, hanem parancsot adtam, ha nem tud tárcsázni, akkor itt hagy engem és megpróbál eljutni a legközelebbi településre, - O'Neill nem beszélt hangosan, de Sam érezte, hogy nem szabad tovább feszítenie a húrt.

- Majd megbeszéljük, ha nem sikerül a tárcsázás, - mondta és nagyot nyögve felállt, hogy visszamenjen a tárcsázóhoz.

- Sam, ígérd meg, hogy megteszed, - kérte O'Neill lágyan. Sam még soha nem hallotta így beszélni.

- Tudod, hogy nem ígérhetem meg neked, - felelte és anélkül, hogy hátrapillantott volna, felkapaszkodott a tárcsázóhoz és folytatta a munkát.

O'Neill elbóbiskolhatott, mert Sam hangjára riadt fel.

- Kiástam, megpróbálok tárcsázni, - kiáltotta fáradtan és elkezdte beütni a Parancsnokság címét. A Kapu, ami eddig sötét árnyként magasodott felettük, most hirtelen megelevenedett és forogni kezdett. Az ékzárak sorban egymás után záródtak, de végül mégsem történt semmi. A féregjárat nem jelent meg, és a kapu kis remegés után ismét sötétségbe borult.

- Ezt nem értem, - szólalt meg Sam. - Pedig minden rendben ment, nem tudom, mi lehet a baj.

- Semmi gond, Carter, tudom, hogy megoldod, - próbált belé lelket önteni O'Neill, tudta, hogy érzi most magát a nő, aki hozzá hasonlóan nagy reményeket fűzött a tárcsázóhoz.

- Lentebb ások és megpróbálom megjavítani, - döntötte el Sam és minden további időfecsérlés helyett munkához látott.

O'Neill pedig csak feküdt ott és próbálta visszafogni az egyre erőteljesebben jelentkező remegését. Tudta, hogy a mozdulatlanság nem segít a helyzetén, és olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta, megpróbálta átmozgatni a testét. A törött lába és bordája nem igazán örült ennek a tervnek, így alig pár próbálkozás után inkább abbahagyta az egészet.

Nem tudta mennyi idő telhetett el, mikor meghallotta Carter hangját a feje felett.

- Nem értem, működnie kellene, - kiáltotta a nő elkeseredetten. - Minden kristályt átnéztem, kivettem, megtisztítottam és visszatettem. Mégsem működik... Működj már, te átkozott, - káromkodott a nő és O'Neill meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét, még soha nem hallotta, hogy a nő csúnyán beszélt volna. Ráférne egy kis pihenés, gondolta.

- Carter, gyere le ide és pihenj egyet, és nem ártana megmelegedned sem, - kiáltott fel neki és bár nem fűzött hozzá sok reményt, mégis örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy a nő engedelmeskedik.

Mikor Sam leért, vacogva ült le mellé a hálózsákra és O'Neill szó nélkül betakargatta, amennyire tudta.

- Mi a helyzet odafent, - kérdezte tőle pár perccel később.

- Nem tudok rájönni, hogy mi a gond, a tárcsázó működik, és mégsem jön létre a féregjárat, - suttogta Sam lehajtott fejjel.

- Azt hiszem ideje, hogy elindulj, - mondta halkan O'Neill, és oda sem kellett néznie, úgyis tudta, hogy Sam felkapta a fejét és döbbenten bámul rá.

- Ne kérd azt tőlem, hogy hagyjalak itt egyedül, - kérte Sam elhaló hangon.

- Pedig nem látok más megoldást, el kell menned, minél tovább vársz, annál kisebb lesz az esélyed...

- Nem hagylak itt egyedül, és ne is kérj erre, - mondta Sam elszántan.

- Most nem rólam van szó, hanem rólad... Én megsérültem, ilyen hidegben nem fogom sokáig húzni, és a készleteink is végesek.

- Akkor együtt halunk meg, - jelentette ki egyszerűen Sam, és már indult is volna vissza dolgozni, de O'Neill hangja megállította.

- Ezt nem engedem, - mondta a férfi elszántan, szinte kiabált a nővel.

- Jack, felesleges ezen vitatkoznunk, tudod, hogy miért nem akarok menni, és az Abydoson te sem hagytál magamra.

- Ez most más... - kezdte volna O'Neill, de Sam még nem végzett.

- Nem tehetünk úgy, mintha semmit sem éreznénk egymás iránt, - mondta ki végül.

- Sam, ennek semmi értelme, együtt dolgozunk, idősebb is vagyok nálad jó pár évvel. Te egy gyönyörű, fiatal nő vagy, aki előtt még ott az egész élet. Én pedig csak egy... - O'Neill egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mintha csak a megfelelő szavakat kereste volna, - egy vén csataló vagyok, aki csak azért kapta meg ezt a munkát, mert kellett nekik valaki, aki nem habozik megnyomni a gombot...

- Ez mind nem számít, - vágott a szavába Sam, - csak az, hogy szeretlek, és azt akarom, hogy ezt tudd!

O'Neill szava elállt, szinte mellbe vágta, hogy a nő végre kimondta, amit érzett. Mikor meglátta, hogy Sam kinyújtja felé a kezét, végleg elveszett. A takaró alól kinyúlva megszorította azt.

- Én is szeretlek, - mondta ki ő is a szavakat, amik már hónapok óta ott lüktettek az agyában.

- Csak ennyit akartam tudni, - felelte ekkor a nő és folytatta a félbeszakított munkáját, mintha mi sem történt volna.

O'Neill Samet figyelte, ahogy az a Kaput és az ékzárakat ellenőrizte, még mindig nem adta fel a reményt, hogy hazajutnak. Megfordult párszor az agyában, hogy tovább győzködi Sam-et, hogy mégis induljon el, de egyelőre letett róla. Ha a Kaput is rendben találja Sam, és ennek ellenére sem tudnak féregjáratot nyitni, akkor drasztikusabb lépésekhez fog folyamodni, döntötte el. Az oldalfegyvere itt volt a sérült lábára csatolt combtokban. Gyors lesz és fájdalommentes. Még évekkel ezelőtt kigondolta, hogy pontosan hová érdemes szorítania a fegyvert a fejéhez, ahhoz, hogy a lövés biztosan végzetes legyen. Nem szívesen kényszerítette volna így Samet, de ha szükséges lesz, meg fogja tenni. Egyelőre viszont fáradt volt és fázott, úgy döntött alszik egyet, megadja a lehetőséget a sorsnak, hogy helyettük döntsön, hisz ilyen hidegben és ilyen sérülésekkel lehet, hogy már fel sem ébred a kihűlés miatt. Talán így lenne a legjobb, gondolta és vetett még egy pillantást Samre, aki épp dermedt ujjait próbálta belehelni a szétszerelt Kapunál, majd lehunyta a szemét.

És mindenek ellenére mégis felébredt, a hozzásimuló női testből áradó kellemes meleg átjárta elgémberedett tagjait, és minden, de tényleg minden testrészébe életet lehelt. Sam a fejét az ő vállán nyugtatta, és a hátát fordította felé. Jack az egyenruhán keresztül is érzete a nő testének minden hajlatát.

Nem tudta, mióta feküdt ott Sam haját, nyakát és arcának ívét figyelve, és a gondolataiba merülve, felidézve az elmúlt félévet, mikor Sam félig-meddig felébredt és átfordult a másik oldalára, arccal pont felé. A szemei félig kinyíltak és elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta, hogy Jack ébren van.

- Jó reggelt, - szólalt meg álomittas hangon. - Remélem nem bánod, hogy idefeküdtem melléd, de ilyen hidegben sokat segít, ha egymást is melengetjük.

- Egyáltalán nem bánom, - vigyorodott el Jack és a karjával, ha lehet még szorosabban magához húzta a nőt, majd ezzel egy időben fel is szisszent a törött bordája miatt, az oldalába nyilalló fájdalomtól.

- Sajnálom, remélem nem én okoztam, - húzódott hátrább egy picit Sam.

- Semmi gond, - felelte Jack. - A Kapuval mi a helyzet?

- Nem találtam ott sem hibát, egyszerűen nem értem, hogy miért nem működik, - felelte Sam.

- Sam, azt hiszem, ideje lenne indulnod, - mondta az ezredes és gondolatban már felkészült rá, hogy ha kell, használni fogja a fegyverét.

- Már felkapaszkodtam a felszínre és nincs fent semmi sem, csak hó, ameddig csak a szem ellát, és hóvihar is van, esélyem sem lenne, hogy segítséget hozzak.

- Értem, - felelte O'Neill.

Egy pár percig mindketten csendben voltak, de ennek ellenére mindkettejük fejében ugyanaz a gondolat cikázott át. Meg fognak halni.

- Sajnálom, Sam, - szólalt meg O'Neill végül.

- Mit, Jack?

- Hogy ez lett a vége.

- Én nem bántam meg semmit sem, - jelentette ki határozott hangon Sam.

- Semmit sem? - kérdezett rá az ezredes.

- Jack, az elmúlt félévben olyan dolgokat láttam és tapasztaltam meg, amit pár éve még csak el sem tudtam volna képzelni, - kezdte Sam. - Bár egy valamit azért sajnálok.

- Mit, Sam?

- Hogy mi ketten eddig vártunk és ennyi időt elfecséreltünk.

- Ezt én is nagyon sajnálom, - és Jack tényleg így is gondolta.

- Mi lett volna, ha nem mindketten a Parancsnokságon dolgozunk?

- Nem hiszem, hogy találkoztunk volna még egyszer, - mondta elgondolkodva Jack. - Én pár hét múlva elmentem volna a küldetésre, és ha te nem vagy ott, akkor nem is jutottam volna vissza. Emlékszel? Te találtad meg a címet.

- Igen, még élénken él az emlékezetemben az a küldetés. Nem is kerestél volna meg?

- Tényleg nem tudom. Mégis mit ajánlhattam volna fel neked? Egy rövid kalandot, pár éjszakát, hogy utána örökre eltűnjek? Nem lett volna jogom hozzá.

- Nem a jogaidról kérdeztelek, hanem arról, hogy mit tettél volna.

- Nem tudom. Tényleg, - próbált kitérni a válaszadás elől Jack.

- Csak mondd meg, és ne köntörfalazz! Megkerestél volna?

- Igen, megkerestelek volna és elhívtalak volna egy randira, még akkor is, ha nem találkoztunk volna utána soha többé, - mondta ki végül és közben Sam reakcióját figyelte. - Eljöttél volna?

- Igen, - válaszolta gondolkodás nélkül Sam.

- És behívtál volna a lakásodra egy italra utána?

- Igen, - mondta Sam, de valami eszébe jutott, amit feltétlenül tudnia kellett. - Elmondtad volna előtte, hogy csak egy éjszakánk lesz együtt?

- Igen, - vágta rá O'Neill gondolkodás nélkül.

- Akkor jó.

- A fenébe is, most már tényleg van, amit megbántam, - vigyorodott el szélesen O'Neill és a fájó bordája ellenére odahajolt Samhez és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Most már én is, - lehelte Sam, mikor ismét levegőhöz jutott. Olyan szorosan simult Jackhez, ahogy csak tudott, kezével megkereste az övét, és ujjaikat összekulcsolták. - Nagyon fáradt vagyok.

- Pihenj csak. Nagyon szeretlek.

- Én is nagyon szeretlek, - felelte Sam, és lehunyta a szemét. Alig pár pillanat múlva már mélyen aludt.

Jack csak akkor hunyta le a saját szemét, mikor észrevette, hogy Sam lélegzése egyenletessé és mélyebbé válik. Olyan békés volt minden. Csak itt feküdni Sam mellett. Sóhajtott egy mélyet és alig pár perc múlva ő is elaludt.


	12. Chapter 12

- Milyen esélyeik vannak a túlélésre, doktor úr? - kérdezte a McMurdo orvosát Hammond tábornok. A bázis parancsnoka ideiglenesen átengedte a CSKP ideérkező tagjainak a tárgyalóját. Amedor és Kawalsky feszült figyelemmel várták a választ.

A bázis parancsnoka, Porter ezredes, egy negyvenes, szőke, kék szemű férfi volt, aki leginkább a magassága miatt maradt meg az emberek emlékezetében. Ő inkább csak kíváncsi volt, sőt kicsit hálás is, hogy a bázis viszonylag egyhangú életébe némi izgalmat hozott ez a kis közjáték. Ez egy olyan beosztás volt, ami nagyon jól fog mutatni a személyi lapján és nagyban elősegítheti majd a karrierjét, de végtelenül unalmas és egyhangú. A bázis épülete és a felszereléseik a lehető legmodernebbek és a készleteik több évre is elegendőek voltak, ha az időjárás kedvezőtlenre fordult volna. A kihelyezett érzékelők, amikkel az időjárást és még sok minden mást, leginkább szigorúan titkos felszerelések működését is figyelték, szintén teljesen automatikusak voltak. Rendszeresen ellenőrizték és kicserélték őket. Meghibásodásra évek óta nem került sor. Így nem sok váratlan esemény fordult elő az itt töltött másfél éve alatt. Kivéve ezt.

A bázis szinte felbolydult méhkasként reagált, mikor rádión értesültek róla, hogy négy ember rekedt egy közeli gleccserszakadékban. A kutató-mentő csapatuk azonnal elindult. Szerencsére folyamatosan készen álltak hasonló esetek elhárítására. A bázis orvosi személyzete, akiknek eddig csak kisebb fagyásokkal és taknyos orrokkal kellett megbirkózniuk, most szintén nagyobb kihívásokkal találkoztak. A négy kimentett emberből kettő egészséges volt, de egy férfi és egy nő szinte teljesen kihűlt. Amint visszaértek, rögtön elkezdték az óvatos felmelegítésüket. Több óráig is eltartott, míg annyira stabilizálni tudták az állapotukat, hogy az orvos elhagyhassa a gyengélkedőt a jelentéstétel idejére

- A következő 24 óra kritikus lesz, nagyon lehűltek mindketten, és az ezredesnek sérülései is vannak, - kezdte a bázis orvosa, Dr. Adams. - A lábtörés miatt nem is aggódok, mert az csak egy sima törés, hat-nyolc hét múlva teljesen meggyógyul. Szerencsére sínbe rakták. A bordatöréssel is nagy szerencséje volt. Azonban mindkettőjük testhőmérséklete veszélyesen lecsökkent. Ha még negyed órát ott maradnak abban a barlangban, nem biztos, hogy életben lennének. Most sem ígérhetek biztosat. Ha nem ebbe a kórházba kerültek volna valószínűleg már nem lennének életben. Még jó, hogy fel vagyunk készülve az extrém kihűlésre, - fejezte be Dr. Adams, aki bár nagyon kíváncsi volt rá, hogyan is került ez a négy ember egy jégbarlangba az Anktartisz közepére, de mivel pontosan tudta, hogy nem kapna választ, inkább fel sem tette a kérdést. Régóta szolgált már katonaként ahhoz, hogy tudja, mikor és milyen kérdést érdemes feltennie és ez most nem olyan téma volt, amit érdemes lett volna feszegetnie. - Ha megbocsátanak, akkor én most visszatérnék a betegeimhez, - mondta és kiment az irodából.

- Tábornok úr, tudom, hogy semmi közöm, hozzá, de hogyan kerültek az emberei abba a barlangba? - kérdezte Porter.

- Egy valamiben igaza van, ezredes, tényleg semmi köze hozzá, - mondta neki Hammond tábornok. - És most ha megbocsát, négyszemközt szeretnék beszélni az embereimmel.

- Értettem, - felelt katonásan az ezredes és elhagyta a tárgyalót.

- Ha meghalnak, legalább együtt halnak meg, - jegyezte meg Kawalsky, amint becsukódott az ajtó az ezredes mögött.

- De azért jó lenne, ha túlélnék, - szólalt meg halkan, szinte magában Amedor. Az emlékezetében még élénken élt a kép, amikor átléptek a kapun és a jégbarlangban megtalálták O'Neill-t és Cartert. Összebújtak, kezüket összekulcsolták és pont úgy néztek ki, mint egy szerelmespár. Mikor meglátta őket, akaratlanul is Kawalsky-ra pillantott. Az őrnagy sem szólt semmit sem a látványra, ami eléjük tárult, inkább csak beindította a nagyhatótávolságú adót, amit magukkal hoztak, hogy jelezni tudják a műholdaknak a helyzetüket. Amedor és Kawalsky megpróbálták a végtagjaik dörzsölésével fenntartani a vérkeringésüket. Előtte óvatosan szétfejtették az összekulcsolódó ujjaikat. Kawalsky volt az, aki felfedezte O'Neill sínbe rakott lábát.

- Bocs, Sam, - suttogta Amedor, miközben óvatosan végigtapogatta Sam testét sérülések után kutatva. Alig egy óra múlva megérkeztek a kutató-mentő csapatok is.

Hammond tábornok pár órával később érkezett meg. A Légierő igencsak kitett magáért, és majdhogynem rekordot döntött, hogy ilyen gyorsan el tudták őt juttatni az Antarktiszra.

- Most már az orvosokon és rajtuk múlik minden, - jegyezte meg a tábornok. - Mi megtettük, amit tudtunk.

Hammond határtalanul megkönnyebbült, mikor Siler megjelentette, hogy az egyik Antarktisz felett pályára állított műhold vette a jelet. Az, hogy személyesen utazik el a McMurdo-ra, az nem volt kétséges. Ott akart lenni, amikor a CSK-1 eltűnt tagjait megtalálják. De akkor fog igazán megkönnyebbülni, ha már beszélni is tudott velük és az orvos is azt mondja, hogy elmúlt a veszély.

Erre majdnem 12 órával később került sor. A várakozásokkal ellentétben először az ezredes tért magához, a sérülései ellenére.

- Sam, hol van Sam, - suttogta, és megnyalta kicserepesedett ajkait. Kawalsky ott bóbiskolt mellette egy igencsak kényelmetlen széken.

- Ezredes, Sam jól van, az orvosok bizakodnak, de még nem tért magához.

- Hol van? - O'Neill alig tudta kinyögni a szavakat, mérhetetlenül fáradt volt, de szerencsére fájdalmai már nem voltak.

- Egy másik szobában. Amedor mellette van. Ne aggódjon, ezredes.

- Akkor jó. Azt hiszem, alszom egy kicsit.

Sam nem sokkal ezután ébredt fel.

- Jack... - suttogta, még mielőtt kinyitotta volna a szemét.

- Sam, én vagyok az, Amedor. Jack a szomszéd szobából az üdvözletét küldi, - lépett oda az ágya mellé a kimoli.

- Jól van? - Sam hangja még mindig alig volt hallható, de a szemét már kinyitotta egy pillanatra, majd a szokatlanul vakító fényáradat miatt, gyorsan vissza is csukta.

- Igen, jól van. Az orvos is megmondta, hogy hat hét múlva már szolgálatba is állhat, - mondta gyorsan Amedor, hogy megnyugtassa a nőt.

- Hol vagyunk? Hogy találtatok meg minket?

- A McMurdo bázison vagyunk, az Antarktiszon. Az történt, hogy energiaingadozás lépett fel, a Parancsnokságon kiégett pár vezeték, a Kapu lekapcsolódott, mielőtt átjöhetetek volna. De McKay-nek volt egy jó ötlete, hogy menjünk el egy másik bolygóra, tárcsázzuk a Földet. Észrevett ugyanis két felvillanást a kapun, amiből arra következtetett, hogy valahol lennie kell a mi címünk mellett egy másik, tartalék kapunak is. A részletekről viszont fogalmam sincs. Mielőtt beléptünk volna a féregjáratba, ő előidézett egy energiaingadozást, hogy kipróbálja, mi történik. A féregjárat fennmaradt, csak átugrott arra a másik kapura, ami a jégbarlangban volt. Mi pedig szépen utánatok mentünk. Jöttünk volna hamarabb is, csak McKay-nek sokáig tartott megbütykölnie Kaput, - mondta el egy szuszra Amedor az egész történetet. Amikor így utólag belegondolt, annyira egyszerűnek tűnt, de akkor és ott, mikor a Kapuból kilépve a féregjárat összeomlott mögöttük és ők ketten hiányoztak, sokkal rémisztőbb volt.

Az első órák fejetlensége után, McKay ötlete szinte megváltásként érkezett. Még az sem tartotta vissza Kawalsky-t és Amedort, mikor Rodney a maga keresetlen stílusában közölte velük, hogy a terv elég veszélyes és bárki, aki vállalkozik rá az őrült.

Kawalsky és ő önként jelentkeztek a feladatra. Az eredmény pedig magáért beszélt. A CSK-1 újra együtt volt. Bár azért arra nagyon kíváncsi lett volna, hogy pontosan mi történt abban a barlangban Carter és O'Neill között. Remélte, volt hozzá bátorságuk, hogy beszéljenek kettejükről.

SJSJSJ

Sam alig egy hét múlva elhagyhatta a gyengélkedőt, de O'Neill ezredest Fraiser doktornő még további egy hétig bent tartotta a biztonság kedvéért. Mikor lejárt ez az idő is, minden ott dolgozó legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére O'Neill-t a CSK-1 többi tagja hazafuvarozta. Az ezredes nem igazán tartozott a legtürelmesebb páciensek közé. Most a változatosság kedvéért Sam vezette az autóját, ő pedig megpróbált minél kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni a hátsó ülésen. A törött bordája már csak sajgott, de a lábán még ott volt a járógipsz. A hangulatán sokat javított, hogy végre kikerült a gyengélkedőből. Ott is csak Sam és a többiek rendszeres látogatása tette elviselhetővé az egyhangú és még annál is unalmasabb napokat. Még jó, hogy a srácok behoztak egy gameboy-t és pár képregényt.

Sammel azóta nem tudott négyszemközt beszélni a barlangban történtekről, mert a gyengélkedő nem igazán alkalmas ilyesmire. Őszintén szólva nem igazán tudta, hogyan is legyen tovább, hisz még mindig együtt dolgoztak, és még mindig jóval idősebb volt a nőnél. A barlangban történtek ezen semmit sem változtattak. De az érzelmein sem. A Parancsnokság segélyhelyén egymás melletti ágyban feküdtek az első héten, bár egy elhúzható függöny elválasztotta őket a vizsgálatok idején, a többi időt beszélgetéssel töltötték. Kettejük dolgát gondosan kerülték, de egyébként szinte minden szóba került. Több tucat randira való témát merítettek ki. Sam persze sokat dolgozott is, a laptopja szinte elválaszthatatlan volt tőle. A második, egyedül töltött hét nagyon magányosan telt, de azon is túl volt. A többiek sokat bejártak hozzá és szinte mindent kipróbáltak, hogy ne unja magát halálra.

Most pedig itt ült a saját autójában, amit Sam vezetett és nézte, ahogy a nő kibontott haja a vállára omlik. Tudta, hogy ma este még beszélniük kell kettejükről, de sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy pontosan mi jár a nő fejében ezzel kapcsolatban. Lehet, hogy azt fogja mondani, hogy felejtsék el a barlangban történteket, de lehet, hogy teljesen más tervei vannak kettejükkel. Jack szinte bármibe beleegyezett volna, de legalább munkatársként és barátként a nő életének része akart maradni, ameddig csak lehetett.

Szinte egy szót sem szóltak a férfi házáig vezető úton, mindketten a gondolataikba merültek. Mikor végre leparkoltak a ház előtt, Jack kikecmergett a kocsiból, és felnézett, olyan idegen és olyan ismerős is volt egyúttal. Már fél éve itt lakott, de mivel olyan sokat volt távol, még nem igazán tudta belakni. Még nem hívta otthonának, de már azt a házat sem, amiben Sarah-val lakott majdnem másfél évtizedig.

Épp mikor a hóna alá vette a mankóit, Kawalsky és Amedor is megérkezett a másik kocsival.

- Ezredes, vettük a bátorságot és hoztunk néhány dolgot, - szólt Kawalky és felnyitotta a csomagtartóját. Azt az egy-két dolgot ő és Amedor két fordulóval hordták be.

- Ennyit én három hónap alatt nem eszek meg, - szólalt meg O'Neill, mikor meglátta az asztalon sorakozó élelmiszereket, de a többiek figyelembe sem vették a tiltakozását. Csak hoztak neki egy sört és lehuppantak mellé a kanapéra, mintha csak otthon lettek volna.

Majd egy órát maradtak, legalábbis Kawalsky és Amedor, majd szedelőzködni kezdtek és az O'Malley-re hivatkozva továbbálltak. Jack-nek feltűnt, hogy Samet nem is hívták, hogy tartson velük. A nő volt az, aki kikísérte őket. Mikor visszajött, szinte azonnal a konyhába ment, hogy elpakolja a zacskók tartalmát. Jack a nappali és a konyha közötti átadó pulton át nézte a nőt. Csak pár percig bírta ki, majd megszólalt.

- Sam, - Jack látta, ahogy Sam szinte megdermed a neve hallatán. - Azt hiszem, beszélnünk kellene... a barlangban történtekről.

- Igen, szerintem is, - felelte a nő felé fordulva. Sam az egyik fotelbe telepedett le, viszonylag messze onnan, ahol Jack ült.

- Kezded te, vagy kezdjem én? - kérdezte Jack, és ő maga is zavarban volt.

- Kezdem én, ha nem bánnod... - mondta Sam és mikor Jack bólintott, kis köhintés után folytatta. - Ami a barlangban történt... én mindent komolyan gondoltam, amit ott mondtam...

- Én is, Sam, ezt el kell hinned nekem, - szólalt meg Jack, mikor Sam zavartan elhallgatott.

- És most hogyan tovább? - kérdezte Sam.

- Ez rajtad múlik, Sam, - mondta Jack. - Én nyitott vagyok bármilyen megoldásra...

Sam nem igazán tudta a választ, inkább csak hallgatott. Ha az asztrofizikáról vagy a Csillagkapu technológiáról volt szó, akkor mindig tudta a megoldást, vagy addig próbálkozott, míg meg nem találta, de a szív dolgaiban nem volt ennyire otthon. Volt ugyan pár rövidebb kapcsolata és egyszer egy barátja el is akarta jegyezni, de ő nemet mondott. Akkor és ott úgy érezte, hogy nem szereti annyira azt az embert, hogy hozzámenjen. Később sem bánta meg ezt a döntését. A munkája és az iránta érzett elkötelezettsége volt legtöbbször a probléma forrása, és a szakítások oka. De az sem segített, hogy mindegyiküknél okosabb és elhivatottabb volt. A tábornok úr kislányaként több tiszt megkörnyékezte, de szerencsére ő átlátott a szitán és jó messzire elkerült mindenkit, akinek bármilyen kapcsolata is volt a hadsereggel. Erre, most itt ül fülig belezúgva egy ezredesbe, akivel ráadásul együtt dolgozik.

- Sam, elgondolkodtál, - szólalt meg Jack. Általában türelmes ember volt, de most a szíve a torkában dobogott. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a nő mit fog mondani.

- Kezdjük apró lépésekkel, rendben? - mondta Sam és Jack határtalanul megkönnyebbült, hogy a nő esélyt adott kettejüknek.

- Akkor nem maradsz itt éjszakára? - próbált viccelődni Jack, még mindig nem tudott hinni a szerencséjének.

- Szó sem lehet róla, - nevetett fel Sam. - Először talán megpróbálkozhatnánk egy randival.

- Rendben, ahogy akarod, - felelte Jack, majd csend telepedett rájuk. Mindketten a gondolataikba merültek.

- Mi lesz, ha nem jön össze? - Sam volt az, aki kimondta azt, ami mindkettejük agyában megfogalmazódott.

- Sam, én életemben két nőnek mondtam, hogy szeretem, és Sarah-t elvettem feleségül. Ha esetleg mégsem jön össze, akkor is barátok és munkatársak maradunk, ezt megígérem.

- Tudom és köszönöm, de éppen ezért nem akarok semmit sem elsietni, ugye megérted? - kérdezte Sam reménykedve.

- Persze. Ráadásul azt sem tudjuk, hogy a Légierő mit fog hozzászólni, - hajtotta le a fejét Jack.

- Egyenlőre még nincs semmi sem, amiről tudniuk kell, - jelentette ki határozottan Sam. - Én civil vagyok, és az állománytábla szerint a tudományos részleg vezetőjeként egyenesen a létesítmény mindenkori parancsnokának jelentek. Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki nincs a parancsnokhelyettes alá rendelve.

- Ezt jó tudni, akkor csak a CSK-1 miatt kell aggódnunk.

- Igen, jó lenne, ha a tábornok egyben tartaná a csapatot, - Sam jól tudta, hogy senki, így ő sem pótolhatatlan, de annyira élvezte ezt a munkát, ami annyira más volt, mint tanítani az egyetemen.

- Amíg nem bonyolódunk nagyon bele, addig nem is kell megtudniuk, - jelentette ki Jack, aki pontosan tudta, hogy mi jár Sam agyában. Neki is voltak kétségei azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ez az egész mennyire lesz hatással a CSK-1-re. És nem is Sammel kapcsolatban voltak kétségei, hanem inkább a saját ítélőképessége miatt aggódott. Képes lesz-e szükség esetén veszélyes helyzetbe küldeni a nőt ezek után? Abszurdan hangzott, de remélte, hogy igen. Eddig is nehéz volt, de most még nehezebb lesz. Az áthelyezés, vagy az ő újbóli nyugdíjazása is megfordult az agyában, de Sam tudása és tapasztalata egyedülálló, még McKay hozzáértése sem közelítette meg az ővét. Ő nélkülözhetetlen volt. De azt sem akarta, hogy őt leváltsák, nem mintha nem találtak volna olyan embert, aki helyettesíteni tudta volna. Sam és a többiek biztonságára viszont saját maga akart ügyelni.

- Az első kis lépés lehetne egy közös mozizás, - vetette fel Sam. - A biztonság kedvéért elhívhatnánk a fiúkat is.

- Miért, nem bízol benne, hogy tisztességesen fogok viselkedni? - kérdezte félig komolyan, félig viccesen Jack.

- Nem benned, hanem magamban nem bízok, - válaszolta hasonló stílusban Sam.

SJSJSJ

O'Neill már majd beleörült a semmittevésbe, majdnem egy hónapja volt betegszabadságon, be-bejárogatott látogatóba a Parancsnokságra, de a doktornő csak azt engedélyezte neki, hogy bepótolja a korábbi hiányosságait a jelentései terén. Volt mit behoznia, az biztos.

A CSK-1 többi tagja, amíg újra össze nem állt a csapat, mind a saját dolgukkal foglalkoztak. Amedor elmerült a földi kultúra megismerésében, kiemelt tekintettel a randizási szokásokra, ebben Kawalsky nagyon nagy segítségére volt. Kimerítő beszélgetéseket folytattak a földi nőkről. O'Neill csak mosolygott magában, mikor az eszmecseréjüket hallgatta. Persze, azért dolgoztak is néhanapján és Wood őrnagy igencsak hálás volt a segítségért. A kiképzések és a látszat fenntartása sok emberébe és energiájába került. Bár kétségkívül sikeres volt benne, hisz még a külső őrség sem volt vele tisztában, hogy pontosan mi is folyik odalent. A katonákat, akik az ő keze alól kerültek ki, minden egységnél szívesen fogadták, bárhol is akartak szolgálni. Természetesen a legjobbakat megtartotta a Parancsnokság kötelékében.

Sam pedig nyakig elmerült a kutatásban, még azt is vállalta, hogy vendég előadóként részt vesz egy közeli egyetem munkájában. Jack alig látta, szinte csak akkor találkoztak, amikor "randiztak". Nagyon jól érezték magukat egymás társaságában, de Sam volt az irányító, és O'Neill semmit sem akart siettetni, bár ez így nem volt teljesen igaz. Jack néha alig tudta visszafogni magát, és jó pár alkalommal kimondottan örült neki, hogy nyilvános helyen találkoztak. Ez némileg behatárolta a lehetőségeiket, bár a képzeletét nem.

SJSJSJ

A betegszabadságának utolsó szabad estéjén az O'Malley-ben találkoztak. Mivel O'Neill kocsija épp szerelőnél volt, Kawalsky vállalta, hogy elviszi. Sammel és Amedorral ott találkoztak.

- Ezredes, hogy állnak a dolgok? - érdeklődött Kawalsky, miután elindította a motort.

- Mivel kapcsolatban? - próbálta meg adni az ártatlant az ezredes.

- Mióta is ismerjük egymást, ezredes? - pillantott oldalra az őrnagy, majd ismét a vezetésre koncentrált. - Pontosan tudja, hogy mire gondoltam.

- Hát, barátok vagyunk... - O'Neill-nak nem igazán akaródzott bármit is mondania ezzel kapcsolatban, főleg nem Sam nélkül.

- Ezredes, Amedorral együtt pontosan tudjuk, hogy mi van maguk között, pontosabban, hogy mi nincs. Ott voltam, emlékszik, mikor megtaláltuk magukat az Antarktiszon... - mondta Kawalsky.

- Rendben, értem a célzást, - vágott a szavába O'Neill.

- És?

- Mi és?

- Hogy állnak egymással?

- Barátok vagyunk.

- Csak barátok? Ugyan már ezredes, csak úgy szikrázik maguk között a levegő. Elég lenne egy féregjárat megnyitására is, - viccelődött Kawalsky, de a szeme komoly maradt.

- Nem akarunk bajt, és nem akarjuk, hogy bármilyen hatással is legyen a csapatra vagy a munkánkra, - jelentette ki O'Neill és most, hogy nyílt titok lett ez a dolog, igazán kíváncsi lett volna a barátja véleményére. - Charlie, ha már szóba került, kíváncsi lennék a véleményére.

- Jack, tudja jól, hogyha nőről van szó, akkor én nem igazán szoktam nemet mondani, - nevetett fel Kawalsky, de magában a házasságának három csodálatos évére gondolt, amikor csak Linda volt és senki más. Olyan szerelmes volt, hogy még az eszét is elvesztette. De a munkája megint közbeszólt, és Linda választás elé állította, ő vagy a Légierő. A választ a sors hozta meg helyettük. Egy nagyon régi barátja bajba került a Közel-Keleten. Gyorsan kellett valakit találniuk, aki ismeri azt a területet, és őrá esett a választás. Még ma is emlékezett az utolsó veszekedésükre. Épp a kocsi kulcsait kereste, hogy elinduljon a bázisra és Linda ott kiabált vele. Mire visszaért, az asszony már elköltözött és csak az ügyvédjein keresztül volt hajlandó vele kommunikálni. De rég volt, igaz sem volt.

- Most komolyan, - szólalt meg ismét az ezredes. - Kíváncsi vagyok a véleményére.

- Ezredes, én drukkolok maguknak, és Amedor szintén.

- Köszönöm, Charlie.

- Én csak a személyes véleményemet mondtam el, de nagyon szívesen.

Az út további részében lényegtelen dolgokról beszélgettek. Mikor megálltak a bár előtt, Amedor épp akkor szállt ki a vadiúj autójából. Mióta megkapta a jogosítványát, és önállóan közlekedhetett, szinte teljesen más ember lett. Még mindig a bázison lakott, de a kevéske szabadidejének nagy részét a városban töltötte.

- Üdv mindenkinek, - mosolygott rájuk és elindultak az ajtó felé. O'Neill látta odakint Sam autóját, és ez megdobogtatta a szívét. Remélte, a többiek nem vették észre.

SJSJSJ

Mikor beléptek a bárba, ami vasárnap este lévén dugig volt, mindhárman Samet keresték a szemükkel. Eltartott pár percig, amíg a félhomályban és a nyüzsgő emberáradat ellenére O'Neill meglátta Sam szőke haját. Egy négyszemélyes asztalnál ült, előtte egy kávé és az elmaradhatatlan jegyzetei. Most is azokat bújta. Épp mikor szólni akart a többieknek, meglátta, hogy egy férfi, aki ismerős volt neki valahonnan, közelebb lépett Samhez és mondott neki valamit. A féltékenység és a felismerés érzése egyszerre öntötte el. A férfi az egyik kiképzésen vett részt. Még a sérülése előtt Jack is tartott neki foglalkozást a robbanóanyagok felhasználásáról. A férfinek tenyérbemászó stílusa volt, többször is megkérdőjelezte a szaktudását. Most pedig Sammel kezdett ki. O'Neill-nek ökölbe szorult a keze, és már indult is Sam felé, de elég lassan haladt a tömegben.

Bár nem hallotta, hogy mit beszélnek, de a mozdulataikból és az arckifejezésükből világosan látni lehetett, hogy Samnek nincs ínyére a beszélgető partnere. Ahogy közelebb értek, már ki tudta venni a beszélgetés foszlányait.

-... érdekel. Kérem, hagyjon magamra, - hallotta Sam hangját.

- Ugyan már, kislány, tudom, hogy csak kéreted magadat, - mondta vigyorogva a férfi. - Tudod, hogy hol szolgálok én?

- Nem, és mint már mondtam, nem is érdekel, - ismételte Sam nagyot sóhajtva.

O'Neill keze ökölbe szorult és már majdnem odaért a vitatkozókhoz, mikor Amedor megragadta a karját. Mikor kérdőn ránézett, a kimoli csak intett a fejével. O'Neill eddig észre sem vette a bajkeverő mögött teljes létszámmal felsorakozott CSK-3-at. Makepeace és emberei szép csendben körülvették a férfit. O'Neill bárhogy is törte a fejét, nem jutott eszébe a neve, de majd a sírkőjén elolvassa, mert ha Samnek egy haja szála is meggörbül, akkor biztos megöli.

- Ugyan már kislány, igazán megihatna velem egy pohárkával, - győzködte tovább a férfi Samet, és már le is telepedett az egyik székre. Sam már kezdte volna összeszedni a dolgait, amikor a férfi elkapta a kezét. Makepeace volt az, aki közbelépett.

- Én a maga helyében ezt nem tenném, - mondta és közvetlenül a férfi mellé lépett.

- Mert akkor mi lesz? - emelkedett fel a másik. Sam láthatóan megkönyebbülten figyelte az eseményeket. - Ugye nem akar itt verekedni?

- Ha kell, megteszem, - mondta Makepeace, és a férfi bár, majd egy fejjel felé magasodott, látta a tekintetében, hogy nem viccel. Nem is volt szükség másra, a fiatalabb férfi félrenézett és meghátrált.

- Rendben, és most kérjen bocsánatot Dr. Cartertől, - nézett vele farkasszemet Makepeace, aki szilárdan elhatározta, hogy nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot.

- Miért, én csak beszélgetni akartam vele egy kicsit...

- Ez a nő többször is megmentette már a bőrömet, - szólt Makepeace, és most már az emberei is megszólaltak.

- Az enyémet is, - mondta Thomson.

- Meg az enyémet is, - Haynes volt a következő.

- És az enyémet is, - fejezte be a sort Williams.

- Rendben, már megyek is, - dörmögte a férfi és odébbballagott.

- Köszönöm, ezredes, - mosolyodott el Sam. - a többieknek is.

- Nagyon szívesen, doktornő, ez a legkevesebb azok után, amit értünk tett és tesz - felelte az ezredes és biccentett egyet, majd az embereivel együtt visszaült az asztalához.

O'Neill látta, hogy Sam zavarban van, és nem igazán tudja, hogy mit feleljen.

- Üdv Sam, - hallotta maga mellett Kawalsky hangját, Sam felnézett, elmosolyodott mikor meglátta őket.

- Helló, láttátok, hogy mi történt? - kérdezte Sam izgatottan.

- Igen, láttuk, és a mentőangyaladiat is, - nevetett Kawalsky.

- Hát szerencse, hogy itt voltak, - felelte Sam és hálásan nézett a sörüket iszogató CSK-3-ra.

- Nyugi, Sam, legalább egy tucat ember van még itt a bárban, akinek már megmentetted az életét... - vetette közbe Jack. - Köztük az enyémet is.

- Zavarba hoztok fiúk, hagyjuk a témát, - pirult el Sam. Soha nem gondolt így a munkájára, vagy inkább a hivatására. A tudomány volt számára az elsődleges, és ha ezzel életeket menthet meg, az csak hab volt a tortán.

Az este további része eseménytelenül telt, hacsak nem számítjuk bele a steaket, ami mindenki szerint fenséges volt.

Mikor hazafelé készülődtek, a parkolóban állva Kawalsky és Amedor bejelentette, hogy ők még elugranának kivenni egy filmet. O'Neill már fáradt volt, mostanában nem igazán aludt jól.

- Sam, hazavinnéd az ezredest? - kérdezte Kawalsky és még meg sem igazán várta, hogy Sam bólintson, mikor már folytatta is. - Köszönöm szépen, lekötelezettél.

- Kawalsky, ugye nem lesz kerítőnő másodállásban? - kérdezte O'Neill.

- Nem, uram, - vigyorgott rájuk az őrnagy és Amedor karját megragadva arrébbvonszolta a kimolit. Sam és Jack még elköszönni sem tudott tőlük rendesen, mikor elviharzottak a kocsijaikkal.

- Gyere, hazaviszlek, - karolt bele Jackbe Sam.

- Köszi, - mosolygott rá Jack és nagyot sóhajtott, mikor meglátta Sam aprócska autóját. Nem lesz egyszerű belepréselnie magát.

A hazáig vezető út jól telt, semleges dolgokról beszélgettek.

- Bejössz még egy sörre? - kérdezte reménykedve Jack. – Igérem, jól fogok viselkedni, - vigyorodott el, látva a nő habozását.

- Rendben, de inkább üljünk ki a teraszra, olyan szép az idő, - és Sam mosolyogva állította le a motort, bár nem bánta volna, ha Jack kevésbé viselkedik úriemberként.

- Kawalsky, azt mondta ma délután, hogy sem őt, sem Amedort nem zavarná, ha mi ketten együtt lennénk, - mondta Jack, mikor kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek szorosan egymás mellé simulva a szerencsére kettejüknek is elég nagy nyugágyon a hátsó teraszon. Jack áldotta az eszét, hogy a nagyobbat választotta. Egy puha pléddel be is takaróztak, élvezték az éjszaka csendjét és a csillagok fényében gyönyörködtek.

- Micsoda? - kérdezte Sam döbbenten. - Hogy történt?

- Kíváncsi volt, hogy állunk egymással, én pedig megkérdeztem a véleményét, - mondta Jack, és közben óvatosan kisimította a nő haját az arcából.

- Amedor látta, amikor megcsókoltalak az Abydoson, - jelentette be halkan Sam és látta, hogy Jack keze megáll a levegőben. - Nem hiszem, hogy elmondta bárki másnak is.

- Biztos, hogy nem, - felelte Jack.

- Most mi legyen?

- A CSK-1 kipipálva, most már csak a Légi Erő maradt, - nézett rá Jack mosolyogva. A dolgok kezdtek egyre jobban alakulni. - Hammond tábornok holnapra egy újabb küldetést tervezett, de ha annak is vége, bemegyek a tábornokhoz, - jelentette ki Jack komolyan. Sam meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. - Azt hiszem ideje tiszta vizet önteni a pohárba, Sam. De ha még várni akarsz... ha bizonytalan vagy esetleg... Tudom, hogy a helyzetünk nem egyszerű, ezért nem haragszom meg, ha esetleg...

- Nem, nem akarok várni vele. Igazad van, nem halogathatjuk tovább, - mondta Sam és megcsókolta a férfit. - Ha Hammondnak kifogása lesz az ellen, hogy egy csapatban legyünk, akkor átkérem magam a CSK-2-be...

- Vagy helyettem keresnek valakit, - vágott a szavába Jack.

- De...

- Sam, ha más is lesz a csapat vezetője, Kawaslky és Amedor ott lesz melletted, és csak akkor lennék igazán nyugodt, ha tudnám, hogy ők vigyáznak rád.

- Értem, de a csapatnak rád is szüksége van, te vagy a vezető, aki mindig helyes döntést hoz, - erősködött Sam. - Meg fogjuk tudni győzni a tábornokot, hogy hagyjon minket egy csapatban, - jelentette ki Sam, majd gondolatban azért hozzátette, hogy 'Remélem'.

- Mindegy, hogy lesz, de én már nagyon várom, - mondta Jack vigyorogva. - Mert akkor már semmi sem akadályozhat meg benne, hogy levetkőztesselek és addig szeresselek, amíg már mozdulni sem bírunk...


	13. Chapter 13

Figyelmeztetés: főszereplő halála

13. fejezet

O'Neill másnap a reggeli eligazítás után még beugrott az étkezdébe egy sütiért, és majdnem lekéste a tárcsázást, de csak majdnem.

- Hatos ékzár kódolva, - jelentette Walter.

- Örülök, hogy ideért, Ezredes - fordult felé Hammond tábornok.

- Nem hagynám ki, uram. Ez a legjobb része, - mosolyodott el Jack. És tényleg az volt, mint mindig, amikor találkozott Sammel, aki a szokott helyén üldögélt és a monitort bámulta feszült figyelemmel.

Jack ismerte ezt a nézését, tudta, hogy ilyenkor még talán egy robbanás sem tudná elterelni a nő figyelmét a feladatáról.

- Hetes ékzár rögzítve, - szólalt meg ismét Walter. - A MALP indítása folyamatban.

- Jönnek az adatok, - közölte Sam a mögötte állókkal.

A monitor megelevenedett és egy régi város romjai rajzolódtak ki rajta. A MALP által közvetített képen a Csillagkapuhoz vezető út mellett oszlopok sorakoztak, furcsa villanások világították meg a félhomályt. Jack az elmúlt pár hónapban nagyon sok mindent látott már, de ez még őt is lenyűgözte, bár ezt senki emberfia meg nem mondta volna az arckifejezéséből.

- Ilyen civilizációval nem találkoztam még, - jelentette ki Amedor. - Nem hasonlít egyetlen földire sem. Legalábbis, az alapján, amit Catherine mesélt.

- Ha jól hallottam, elég sokat vagytok együtt, - fordult hátra Sam vigyorogva.

- Ó, igen. Ő egy nagyon érdekes asszony, nagyon sokat tanultam tőle a kultúrátokról, a régészetről és a nyelvekről is, - mondta zavartan Amedor, mikor mindenki rászegezte a tekintetét. - Na jó, rendben, kedvelem őt, és Ernest a nevelőapámra emlékeztet.

- Catherine egy nagyon okos asszony, a Parancsnokság csak nyert vele, hogy tanácsadóként alkalmazta, - jegyezte meg Sam, majd visszafordult a monitor felé. Tényleg örült, mikor megtudta, hogy Amedor és Littlefield-ék ilyen jól összebarátkoztak. Nem sokkal azután történt, hogy Hammond tábornok tanácsadónak kérte fel a házaspárt, akik szíves örömest segítettek. Legalább így kézközelből tudhattak meg mindent, ami a Csillagkapuval kapcsolatos.

- Doktornő, a MALP küldi az adatokat, - jelentette Walter az irányító pult mögül.

- Rendben, az első jelentések alapján a bolygó alkalmas emberei életre... - Sam arra a monitorra szegezte a tekintetét, ahol az adatok megjelentek, ezért mikor fel nézett, némileg furcsállotta, hogy mindenki a másik monitorra szegezi a tekintetét. Ő is odapillantott épp akkor, amikor Walter megszólalt.

- A MALP emelkedni kezdett, - jelentette döbbenten az őrmester.

- Én úgy tudtam, hogy a MALP nem képes repülni, - mondta Jack érdeklődve, és egy kicsit bizonytalanul. Biztos kihagyott egy részt az egyik eligazításon, gondolta, megint. Vagy nem olvasott el egy feljegyzést... De annyira unalmasak voltak... A lényeget meg úgyis elmondták az eligazításon...

- Nem is tud, - mondta Sam és veszettül verni kezdte az előtte fekvő billentyűzetet.

- Ó, - jegyezte meg Jack.

- Az adatok csakúgy özönlenek a bolygóról, sokkal több idő kellene az elemzésükhöz, - mondta Sam. - Walter, kérem hívja ide McKay-t és Silert...

- Carter, a MALP valamiféle hasadék felé tart, - mondta Kawalsky, aki le sem vette a szemét a monitorról.

- Igen, már én is látom, - mondta Sam. - Megpróbálom elforgatni a kamerát, hogy minél többet lássunk a helyből.

A kamera lassan körbefordult, de továbbra sem láttak semmit sem, ami magyarázatul szolgálhatna a MALP furcsa viselkedésére.

- Adatok érkeznek, doktornő, a MALP sokkal több adatot küld vissza, mint kellene, - szólalt meg Walter.

- Igen, már én is látom, köszönöm, - fordult a másik monitor felé Sam. – Olyan, mintha valamit átküldenének...

Az ezután következő események olyan gyorsan peregtek, hogy senkinek, még a számítógép előtt ülő Samnek sem volt ideje reagálni rá. A Kapuhoz kapcsolódó vezetékek egy része szikrázni kezdett, és alig egy-két másodperccel később a kontroll teremben is kiégtek a vezetékek. Samet Jack rántotta el az egyik termináltól a székénél fogva, épp mielőtt az felrobbant volna a túlterheléstől. Az egyik kapcsolószekrény előtt álló technikus nem volt ilyen szerencsés. Őt egy kisebb robbanás hátravetette és épp Kawalsky lába előtt ért földet.

- Mi lehet az, doktornő? - kérdezte Hammond tábornok.

- Nem tudom, túl sok az adat, de azt javasolnám, hogy szakítsuk meg a...

Sam még be sem tudta fejezni a mondatot, mikor a MALP hirtelen irányt váltott és lezuhant. Ezzel egyidőben, mivel nem érkezett több adat, a féregjárat is összeomlott.

- Na ezzel megvolnánk, - szólalt meg Sam, de azért nem volt nyugodt, nagyon zavarta a sok adat, amit a MALP kéretlenül küldött át. Lehet, hogy rá is ragadt valami O'Neill bizalmatlanságából, de nagyon rossz érzése volt ezzel kapcsolatban.

- Tábornok, javasolnám, hogy amíg át nem nézzük az adatokat, zárja le a létesítményt, - szólalt meg Sam, miközben Fraiser doktornő futva megjelent két igencsak lihegő ápoló kíséretében.

- Ez az én szövegem, - méltatlankodott O'Neill, és kissé oldalra lépett, hogy helyet adjon az érkező hordágynak.

- Egyetértek, teljesen mindegy, hogy ki javasolta. Doktornő, az előzetes jelentéstétel két óra múlva lesz a tárgyalóban. A bázis zárlat alatt marad, amíg más utasítást nem adok, - adta ki a parancsot a tábornok és visszatért az irodájába.

- Sam, lehet, hogy nincs jelentősége, de ez az energiajel olyan, mint egy EEG, - szólalt meg halkan Frasier doktornő, aki épp indult volna a legújabb betege után, mikor megakadt a szeme a monitoron, amin Sam épp egy diagnosztikát futtatott.

- Akkor ez lehet, hogy sokkal fejlettebb, mint ahogy azt először gondoltuk, - motyogta magában Sam. - Azt hiszem én most nekiállok átnézni az adatokat, van belőlük elég, - fordult Sam a többiekhez.

- Mi pedig eszünk addig egy sütit, - mondta O'Neill vigyorogva. Ez a reggel egész jól kezdődik.

Az egy sütiből kettő lett, és mire azzal is végeztek, már mehettek is a tárgyalóba. Sam már ott volt és a tábornokra várt.

- Mi a helyzet, Carter, - érdeklődött Jack. Bent a munkahelyen szigorúan tartották magunkat ahhoz, hogy a vezetéknevükön szólítsák egymást. Amedort és Kawalsky-t viszont nem tudták átverni, észrevették, hogy valami megváltozott kettejük között, és mindketten szurkoltak, hogy a lehető legjobban végződjön a dolog.

- Fel, vigyázz! - adta ki a parancsot O'Neill, mikor a tábornok belépett. Ő is és Kawalsky is feszes vigyázzba vágták magukat.

- Üljenek le, - szólt a tábornok. - Doktornő, mi a helyzet? Megtudtak már valamit?

- Igen, tábornok, úgy tűnik, hogy ez egy vírus, - mondta ki nagyot sóhajtva Sam. - A lezárással izolálni tudtuk, de úgy tűnik, hogy fejlődik. Az alatt is, hogy vizsgáltuk, sokkal fejlettebb és nagyobb is lett. Megpróbáltuk kitörölni, de eddig nem jártunk sikerrel. A rendszerek egy része teljesen tönkrement és ez sem igazán segíti a munkánkat. Siler őrmester előrelátásának köszönhetően mindenből van raktáron, nem kell megvárnunk a zárlat feloldását, már most elkezdték a rendszer helyreállítását.

A jelentéstétel alatt a tábornok és a CSK-1 többi tagja is Samet figyelte, ezért nem vették észre, hogy a biztonsági kamera körbepásztáz a szobában. Csak akkor figyeltek fel rá, mikor a szoba sarkában lévő monitor megelevenedett. A szobát mutatta. Sam egészen addig műszaki hibára gyanakodott, amíg a kamera sorban rá nem közelített mindenkire, aki a szobában tartózkodott. A legfurcsább az volt, mikor a monitoron a kamera képén kívül a személyi akták is megjelentek, mintha csak a neveket keresték volna ki egy katalógusból.

O'Neill volt az első, aki felpattant és odasétált a kamerához, majd mikor a kamera ráközelített az arcára, vicces grimaszokat vágott. Sam és a többiek is megmosolyogták a gyerekes viselkedését. Az ezredes néha egy nagyra nőtt gyerekre hasonlított, de akik jobban ismerték, pontosan tudták, hogy szükség esetén acél kemény is tud lenni. Olyan döntéseket hozott meg a másodperc törtrésze alatt, amin gyakran életek is függtek, sőt még annál is több. Sam mindig is csodálta őt ezért a bátorságáért, hogy képes felvállalni mindezt és együttélni a következményekkel.

- Carter, ugye nemcsak Wood emberei szórakoznak a megfigyelő szobában? - érdeklődött O'Neill hátat fordítva a kamerának.

- Valószínűleg nem, inkább a vírus lehet az, sokkal gyorsabban fejlődik, mint vártam, - jelentette ki Sam. – Tábornok, én most elmennék... - emelkedett fel a székéből Sam.

- Menjen, doktornő, amint tud valamit, kérem jelentse. Ezredes, Wood őrnagy pár perc múlva tesz jelentést a lezárásról, szívesen vennénk az Ön jelentétét is, - mondta a tábornok és nem szívesen bár, de az irodája felé vette az irányt. Nem igazán tudta, hogyan is magyarázza meg a helyzetet a piros telefon túloldalán ülő embernek. O'Neill is hasonlóan "lelkes" volt, de ő Wood jelentéstétele miatt. Ez a parancsnokhelyettesi beosztás majdhogynem púp volt a hátán.

A laborjába érve Sam rögtön összehívta minden emberét, akik mostanában inkább McKay embereivé válták, de szerencsére ezt a helyzetet egyikük sem nehezményezte. Sam örült, hogy csak a munkájára koncentrálhat, Rodney pedig szinte sütkérezett az új beosztása nyújtotta lehetőségekben. Az ötletek csak úgy röpködtek arról, hogy mivel is állhatnak szemben, egyik hihetetlenebb volt, mint a másik. A megoldásra pedig még ennél is hajmeresztőbb változatokat hallottak.

O'Neill ezredes egy óra múlva zavarta meg őket az ötletelésben. Egészen addig, míg meg nem hallotta a tudós halandzsát, azt hitte, hogy Wood jelentése az őrségről és az összes többiről unalmas volt, de most rájött, hogy tévedett. Egyedül Sam jelenléte tette ezt a megbeszélést kellemesebbé, mint a korábbit.

- Mi a helyzet Carter?

- Ezredes, épp azon gondolkodtunk, hogy ha kitörölnénk és kikapcsolnánk mindent, formatálnánk az összes memóriát és újra indítanánk a rendszereket egy biztonsági másolatról, akkor a vírus egyszerűen megszűnne létezni, - mondta Sam.

- És mi a buktató? - kérdezte O'Neill, mert az mindig van.

- Elveszítünk mindent az utolsó mentésig - szólalt meg McKay, leginkább csak azért, hogy mondjon valamit.

- És az baj? - kérdezte Jack, de oda sem kellett pillantania, mégis tudta, hogy McKay a szemét forgatta. Ez az ember valahogy mindig kihozta belőle a legrosszabbat. Egyszerűen imádott vele kötekedni. Nála jobban már csak Wood szerette a beszólásait, amit McKay-nak intézet. O'Neill pontosan tudta, hogy miért. Mindig is az volt a véleménye, hogy mivel ő Samet kapta csapattagnak, sokkal jobban járt, mint Wood, aki McKay-el volt kénytelen bajlódni a bázison. Arról nem is szólva, hogy mint látvány, Sam kenterbe veri McKayt. Kezdetben idegesítette, ahogy Rodney Sam körül sündörög, hogy minden adandó alkalommal elhívja valahová, de mikor rájött, hogy Sam egyáltalán nem veszi komolyan Rodney meghívásait, megenyhült a férfival szemben. No, azért nem vitte túlzásba.

- Elveszítenénk minden adatot, amit arról a bolygóról szereztünk, ahonnan ez a lény jött, - szólalt meg MacKay.

- Nem lehetne csak azokat lementeni valahová? - érdeklődött Amedor.

- Én is gondoltam már rá, de félő, hogy a vírust, vagy mit szintén lementenénk. Nem tudnánk mi része a vírusnak és mi nem, - mondta Sam és kérdően nézett O'Neill-re, aki grimaszolt egyet, majd megszólalt.

- Akkor azt hiszem, megyek és megjelentem a helyzetet a tábornoknak. Addig is készüljenek fel a leállásra, - mondta, majd zsebre tett kézzel kisétált a laborból.

Sam már korábban felkészült egy hasonló helyzetre és a rendszert eleve úgy építette fel, hogy egy gombnyomásra mindent le lehessen kapcsolni. Így most csak annyi volt a dolga, hogy elsétált a kontrolteremig és várt. Mikor O'Neill felhívta őket telefonon azzal, hogy a tábornok személyesen akar jelen lenni a leállásnál, már csak egy mozdulat választotta el őt, attól, hogy a gépekből ideiglenesen egy nagy halom porfogót csináljon.

- Üdvözlöm doktornő, - lépett be a tábornok a szobába. - Gondolja, hogy ez a leállás segít a problémánkon?

- Remélem tábornok, egyelőre ez tűnik a legjobb megoldásnak, - felelte Sam és remélte, hogy tényleg igaza volt.

- Rendben, akkor csinálják, - adta ki a parancsot a tábornok.

Az eljárás viszonylag egyszerű volt. Siler kapcsolta le az áramot a kapuszobában a biztonsági kapcsolóval. Az egész bázison megszűnt az áramellátás, csak néhány másodperc kellett hozzá, hogy a vészvilágítás bekapcsoljon és az egész helyet sejtelmes, zöld fénnyel árassza el. Sam és McKay a többiek segítségével alig tíz perc alatt letöröltek és formatáltak minden elérhető memóriát, és összeeszkábáltak egy kezdetleges rendszert. A tárcsázó számítógép még javításra szorult, de Siler és Walter már dolgoztak rajta.

- Tábornok, átnéztük a rendszereket kétszer is, és nem találtuk nyomát az idegen vírusnak, - mondta Sam az eligazításon, amit Hammond tábornok hívott össze. - De nem lehetünk elég óvatosak, javasolnám, hogy még legalább tizenkét óráig tartsuk fent a zárlatot, hogy teljesen megbizonyosodhassunk róla, hogy kitöröltük.

- Támogatom, a bázis további tizenkét óráig zár alatt marad, - mondta a tábornok és intett, hogy elmehetnek.

- Uram, beszélhetnénk Önnel négyszemközt? - emelkedett fel O'Neill a székéből. A tábornok értetlenül nézett egy pillanatig rá, majd bólintott. Amedor úgy látta, mintha Sam egy pillanatra megdermedt volna, mikor a kimoli Kawalsky-ra pillantott, látta, hogy az őrnagy fülig érő szájjal vigyorog.

- Mi, Amedorral megvárjuk idekint, ezredes, - mondta az őrnagy, vidáman. O'Neill összeráncolt szemöldökkel, megrovóan pillantott rá, majd a követte a tábornokot az irodájába. Az ajtónál udvariasan előreengedte Samet. - Kár, hogy nincs itt popcorn, - mondta nevetve Kawalsky és átült egy másik székbe, ahonnan tökéletes kilátás nyílt a tábornok irodájába a fél falat betöltő ablakon keresztül. Amedor nagyot sóhajtva telepedett mellé.

- Hát, nem irigylem őket, - jegyezte meg, és ő is a tábornok irodájában folyó eseményeket kezdte figyelni.

- Szerinted, mit mondhat a tábornoknak? - kérdezte Amedor, mikor látta, hogy az ezredes már vagy öt perce folyamatosan beszél, ami meglehetősen furcsa volt alapjában véve is. Ennél furcsábbak már csak a tábornok arckifejezésének hirtelen változásai voltak. Először érdeklődés, majd értétlenség, és döbbenet cikázott át Hammond arcán, úgy tűnt képtelen megszólalni. Mikor az ezredes elhallgatott, a tábornok hátradőlt a karosszékében és nagyot sóhajtott. Majd mind a négyük legnagyobb meglepetésére felállt és a tárgyalóba ment. Kawalsky alig tudott felugrani a székéből, mire beviharzott a terembe.

- Maguk ketten menjenek ki és csukják be maguk mögött az ajtót, - szólt a két őrnek, akik a terem másik bejáratánál strázsáltak. - Maguk négyen meg üljenek le. - szólt a CSK-1-nek és maga is helyet foglalt az asztalfőn és hátradőlt a székében.

Pár pillanatig csak nézett egyikükről a másikukra. Mintha csak azon gondolkodna, hogy mitévő legyen, a feszültség szinte tapintható volt. Sam aggódva pillantott Jackre, aki bátorítóan mosolygott rá, de Kawalsky ismerte már annyira, hogy lássa a szemében a bizonytalanságot, bármennyire is próbálta elrejteni mindegyikük elől.

- Kawalsky, Amedor, azt hiszem, tudják, hogy miről van szó, - kezdte Hammond és mikor a két férfi bólintott, folytatta. - Mivel a doktornő civil és az állománytábla szerint nincsenek alá-fölérendeltségi viszonyban, ezért az ezredessel fűződő kapcsolata nem ellenkezik a Légierő szabályaival, de... - sóhajtott nagyot. - Mindketten ugyanabba a csapatba tartoznak. Egy nagyon jó csapatba, amit minden áron szeretnék egyben tartani. Ezért nem változtatom meg a csapat összetételét.

A feszültség Samben, amit azóta érzett, hogy Jack még az eligazítás előtt félrehívta és megbeszélték, hogy bemennek Hammondhoz, egy pillanat alatt tovatűnt és helyét a megkönnyebbülés vette át, de örülni még nem mert, hisz a tábornok még nem fejezte be.

- Egy valamit viszont megígérhetek, ha észreveszem, hogy negatív hatással lesz a munkájukra, mindkettejüket kiveszem a CSK-1-ből és utána a kaput legfeljebb csak fényképeken, vagy jobb esetben a kontrollteremből láthatják, - mondta a tábornok határozottan.

- Értettem, tábornok, - biccentett O'Neill és felszabadultan Samre mosolygott, aki ott ült mellette. Ezt a csatát megnyerték. Remélte, a háborút sem veszítik el.

- Doktornő, ezredes, mint magánember, minden jót kívánok maguknak, remélem megtalálják a számításukat, - mosolyodott el Hammond is.

SJSJSJ

Sam és Jack a nő laborjába mentek és útközben alig tudták elfojtani a vigyorgásukat. Túl voltak rajta és sokkal jobban sikerült, mint ahogy remélni tudták. Egy csapatban maradhattak.

- És most mi lesz? - kérdezte Sam, mikor becsukták maguk mögött az ajtót.

- Hát, kivárjuk, míg vége lesz a lezárásnak és hazamegyünk hozzám... - lépett közvetlenül Sam mellé Jack. - Ennél tovább még nem jutottam, legalábbis a holnap reggelnél tovább...

- A terv eddig nekem is tetszik, - nevetett rá Sam. - De azt hiszem jobb lenne, ha nem maradnánk itt tovább kettesben...

- Igen, igazad van, - mondta fejcsóválva Jack és az ajtóhoz lépett. Legnagyobb meglepetésükre Amedor, Kawalsky, a CSK-3 hiánytalanul és szinte mindenki más ott állt kint a folyosón, néma csendben várakozva, és mikor kinyílt az ajtó hangosan éljenezni kezdtek.

- Az Isten szerelmére, mi folyik itt, talán kiárusítás van? - érdeklődött O'Neill.

- Tudja, ezredes, ez egy kis falu, itt még a falnak is füle van, - mondta fülig érő vigyorral Kawalsky.

- Remélem, azért az államtitkok nagyobb biztonságban vannak, - dörmögte Jack, de azért magában örült, hogy már mindenki tudja, hogy ők összetartoznak. De abban biztos volt, hogy Kawalsky-nak és Amedornak nem kis része volt ebben. - Most pedig mindenki munkára, nincs itt semmi látnivaló.

Az emberek szélesen vigyorogva, zsibongva mentek vissza a dolgukra. Amedor bocsánatkérően pillantott Samre, de az nevetve legyintett. Most nem sok mindennel tudták volna felidegesíteni. Boldog volt, és elégedett.

SJSJSJ

Jack már szinte a perceket számolta visszafelé a lezárás végéig. Már több mint 10 óra telt el, és már nagyon szeretett volna elszabadulni innen. Elsősorban Sam miatt, de az a sok vigyorgás és sanda pillantás is kezdett már az idegeire menni. Kawalsky próbálta megnyugtatni, hogy minden csoda három napig tart, de azért szívesen lett volna már a harmadik nap végén. De még ennél is szívesebben lett volna otthon Sammel kettesben. Már a gondolattól is elöntötte a forróság, hogy alig pár óra múlva ott fekszik majd a meztelen Sam mellett, és a testét simogatja, csókolgatja...

Na ebből elég, gondolta, mélyet lélegezve és ismét a sütire összpontosította a figyelmét, ma ez volt már a hatodik. De az önuralma nem sokáig tartott. Amíg nem voltak 'hivatalosan' együtt, addig sokkal egyszerűbb volt ezeket a gondolatokat távoltartania magától, legalábbis munkaidő alatt. De most alig tudta kiverni a fejéből Samet, ahogy az ágyában fekszenek egymásba gabalyodva, a dereka köré fonódó lábait, azok a gyönyörű, végtelen hosszú lábak, a haját, ahogy szétterül a párnán, a bőrének friss illatát, ízét, a csókját...

- A CSK-1 jelentkezzen a MALP raktárnál, a CSK-1 jelentkezzen a MALP raktárnál!

A hangszóróból felhangzó sürgető hang felriasztotta O'Neill-t a gondolataiból, gyorsan körbenézett, hogy feltűnt-e valakinek, hogy már percek óta ugyanaz a sütidarab van a villáján, de szerencsére, mindenki a saját dolgával volt elfoglalva.

Útban a MALP raktár felé összefutott Amedorral és Kawalsky-val, akik szintén oda tartottak. Sam már ott várta őket. Siler és még pár katona és technikus is ott volt mellette és mind rájuk vártak.

- Furcsa energiajeleket vettünk ebből a teremből, - mondta Sam felé fordulva. Jack odalépett az ajtóhoz, de hiába próbálta kinyitni. Óvatosan rátette a kezét az ajtóra és legnagyobb meglepetésére forróságot érzett.

- Behegesztették, - mondta meglepetten.

- De a biztonsági adatok szerint, már vagy két napja nem volt bent senki, - felelte Sam és ő is közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz.

- Hozzanak egy lángvágót, - adta ki a parancsot Jack, majd Kawalsky és Amedor felé nézett, majd hozzátette, - és fegyvereket...

Több, mint 20 percig tartott, míg az ajtót átvágták. Jack volt az első, aki átlépett a még füstölgő lyukon. Szorosan a nyomában volt Kawalsky és Amedor is. Sam zárta a sort.

A látvány magával ragadó volt, még Jack-nek is leesett az álla, pedig őt az elektromos ketyerék nem igazán foglalkoztatták. Csak annyit várt el tőlük, hogy lejátszhassa velük a The Simpsons DVD-it. De ez... lélegzetelállítóan félelmetes volt. A MALP-okat mindenféle vezetékek kapcsolták össze, olyan kaotikusan, hogy Jacknek egy tál spagetti ugrott be róla. Az egész halmaz közepén egy monitor és egy billentyűzet volt volt. Ennél jobb helyett nem is találhatott volna a szarházi, gondolta Jack.

- Kawalsky, hozzon egy adag C4-et, - nézett hátra, de meglátta Sam arckifejezését és tudta, hogy nem lesz ez olyan egyszerű, mint ő képzelte. A nő teljesen le volt nyűgözve, még a szája is tátva maradt és érdeklődés ült ki az arcára. - Igen, Carter...

- Ez egy fantasztikus program, olyan kicsire összecsomagolta magát, hogy elfért egy vészvillogó akkumulátorában, és utána képes volt kicsomagolni magát és létrehozni egy ilyen komplex rendszert, ez elképesztő... nagyon sokat tanulhatnánk belőle...

- Az Isten szerelmére, Carter...

- De veszélyes is... - szólalt meg Hammond tábornok a hátuk mögött, Sam és Jack meglepetten nézett hátra. - Ennek ellenére hajlandó vagyok meghallgatni mindkettejük javaslatát.

- Uram, egy adag C4 minden gondunkat megszüntetné, - mondta Jack és remélte, hogy a tábornok az ő pártját fogja majd, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ez a szerkezet meg fogja még keseríteni ezt a szép napot.

- Tábornok úr! A gép csak a vészvilágítás akkumulátorából tartja fent magát, semmilyen más rendszerhez nem kapcsolódik, itt nincs is más vezeték, egyszerűen nincs esélye sem annak, hogy kijuthasson innen, de ha felvennénk vele a kapcsolatot, nagyon sok mindent megtudhatnánk tőle, a szándékáról vagy, hogy miért jött ide... - mondta Sam egy levegővel, és mikor a mondandója végére ért, vett egy mély lélegzetet.

- Rendben, engedélyt adok a kapcsolatfelvételre, de készüljenek fel a szerkezet elpusztítására is, ha valami balul sülne ki, - mondta a tábornok, és elhagyta a termet.

Jack az egyik vasszekrényhez lépett és kivett belőle egy nagy csapszegvágót, ami pont megfelelt a céljainak, és a rászegeződő kamerára ügyet sem vetve odalépett a főkábelhez, a vezetékhez illesztette a kinyitott ollót, és biccentett Samnek, aki mély lélegzetet véve a billentyűzethez ment. Kawalsky és Amedor kicsit messzebbről figyelték őket. A teremben csak a gépek vészterhes surrogása hallatszott, ahogy a hálózatba kötött számítógépek ventillátorai folyamatosan pörögtek.

- 'Helló' - írta Sam.

- 'Helló' - jött a válasz rögtön.

- 'Én Sam vagyok'.

- 'Tudom, Dr. Samantha Carter, asztrofizikus'.

Jack Samet figyelte egész idő alatt, hogy az első gyanús jelre elvághassa a vezetéket, de még így is eltartott egy pár másodpercig, míg észrevette, hogy baj van. Sam teste alig észrevehetően remegni kezdett és a billentyűzeten tartott ujjai körül apró energiakisülések voltak. Az ezredes gondolkodás nélkül vágta el a vezetéket, és már ugrott is előre, hogy elkapja az összecsukló Samet. Mikor látta, hogy nem mozdul, orvosért kiáltott, majd ellenőrizte a pulzusát, ami szabálytalan volt, és a lélegzete is kihagyott. Jack nagyon remélte, hogy Fraiser időben odaér.

Samhez alig egy perc múlva odaérkezett a segítség, gyorsan hordágyra fektették és még útban a segélyhely felé monitorra kötötték. Az, amitől Jack legjobban félt, már a kórteremben következett be. Sam szíve leállt és már nem is lélegzett. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy mi lesz vele, ha Sam meghal. Épp ma, mikor minden olyan szépen alakult és alig egy órája épp az első közös éjszakájukat tervezgette.

Fraiser doktornő épp visszafelé számolt a defibrilátor tappancsait a kezében tartva, mikor az EKG addig egyenes vonala hirtelen megelevenedett.

Jack eddig észre sem vette, hogy visszatartotta a lélegzetét, de most hogy meghallotta az ütemes csipogást, megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egy nagyot. Sam életben van. Most már minden jóra fog fordulni.

- Stabil életjelek, - jelentette ki Fraiser doktornő, - csináljunk egy EEG-t is, - szólt az egyik ápolónőnek.

- Mi a helyzet, doktornő? - kérdezte Jack, és csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Kawalsky és Amedor mellette álltak. Valószínűleg végig itt voltak, gondolta, hisz Sam az ő barátjuk is volt.

- Egyenlőre semmi biztosat nem tudok mondani, ezredes, - már Fraiserhez is eljutott a hír kettejükről. - Amint tudok valamit, rögtön szólok, most jobb lenne, ha hagynának minket nyugodtan dolgozni.

- Köszönöm, doktornő, - mondta O'Neill, és vetett meg egy utolsó pillantást Samre, aki a gépekre kötve feküdt és kiment a szobából.

SJSJSJ

Fraiser doktornő az irodájában találta meg az Ezredest. Épp a tábornok irodájából jött és személyesen akarta elmondani a híreket a férfinak. Mint mindenki a bázison, ő is értesült a legújabb pletykáról a bázison. És nagyon örült annak, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Az elmúlt pár hónapban nagyon megkedvelte Samet, találkoztak a bázison kívül is, barátnőjének tekintette. Kávézás közben persze szóba kerültek a férfiak is, és Sam elmesélte, hogy szerelmes valakibe, de mivel még semmi sem biztos, ezért inkább nem nevezné meg az illetőt. Janet akkor csak annyit, mondott neki, hogy reméli boldog lesz. A meglepetése nem is lehetett volna nagyobb, mikor eljutott hozzá a hír, hogy Jack O'Neill az a férfi. Tisztelte az ezredest és egyetlen egy porcikája sem kívánta a mostani beszélgetést. Sajnos nem tudott jó hírekkel szolgálni.

- Foglaljon helyet, doktornő, - invitálta O'Neill, miután belépett az irodájába. A helység szinte puritán volt. Szinte nem is volt benne személyes tárgy, csak a szabvány irodai bútorok. Az íróasztalon egy számítógép állt és egy halom papír, de O'Neill nem túl sok időt tölthetett itt, gondolta Janet.

- Milyen híreket hozott?- kérdezte az Ezredes rezzenéstelen arccal. Janet nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Sajnos nincsenek jó híreim, Sam mély kómában van, és az agyhullámai nagyon furcsák, olyan, mintha ketten lennének odabent. Az EEG szerint az egyik agyhullám az Entitásé, és amelyik el van nyomva, az Samé.

- Van valami esély rá, hogy magához tér? - kérdezte az Ezredes, de az arca továbbra sem türközött érzelmeket.

- Nem tudni, hogy az Entitás felülírja, vagy csak elnyomja Sam emlékeit. McKay szerint ez lehetett az egésszel a célja, a számítógépekkel, a MALP-al, hogy Sambe költözzön.

- Azt mondja, hogy csapda volt? - élénkült meg O'Neill kissé.

- Valószínűleg memóriát keresett és egy emberi agy több terrabyte-nyi adat tárolására képes. Jobb helyet nem is találhatott volna magának, ha szabad ezt mondanom, - jelentette ki komoran Fraiser.

- Még el kell intéznem pár dolgot, de utána meglátogatom a segélyhelyen, ha nem gond...

- Természetesen nem gond, ezredes, - mosolyodott el Janet fáradtan.

Miután Fraiser elhagyta az irodáját, Jack a kezébe temette az arcát. Próbálta tartani magát és nem elkeseredni a helyzet miatt. Eddig szándékosan tartotta magát távol a gyengélkedőtől, mert nem akarta zavarni az orvosokat, de most már nem bírta tovább, ott kellett lennie mellette. Látnia kellett őt, ott ülni az ágya mellett, figyelni, ahogy a mellkasa emelkedik minden lélegzetvételnél és hallgatni a gép sípolását minden szívdobbanásánál.

Ahogy kilépett az irodájából, ott találta a folyosón ülve Kawalsky-t, mikor kérdőn ránézett, az őrnagy csak elvigyorodott.

- Amedor Sam mellett van, - mondta Kawalsky felállva.

- Köszönöm, Charlie, - mondta halkan O'Neill és elmondhatatlanul jólesett neki a barátja jelenléte és támogatása. Az őrnagy csak biccentett egyet és csendben baktattak egymás mellett a gyengélkedő felé.

A szobában Sam egyedül volt. A biztonság kedvéért átszállították a megfigyelő terembe, amit hermetikusan le lehetett zárni. Két katona állt őrt az ajtónál. Mindkettőjüknél fegyver volt. Jack lehuppant egy székre alig egy méterre Sam ágyától. Kawalsky a megfigyelőben csatlakozott Amedorhoz.

Jack próbált minél kényelmesebben elhelyezkedni a széken, a lábát az ágy egyik korlátjára támasztotta, és csak nézte Samet. Az agyában cikkáztak a gondolatok, az emlékek, a közös vacsorák, a küldetések, az a vasárnap este, mikor összesimulva megbeszélték, hogy jelentik a helyzetet a tábornoknak...

Sam szemei hirtelen kipattantak, de valami furcsa volt a tekintetében. Hiányzott belőle az a ragyogás, amit Jack annyira imádott. Inkább olyan élettelen volt. Felpillantott a megfigyelőteremre és látta Kawalsky kezében a telefont, valószínűleg Fraiserrel beszélt. Jack visszafordította a figyelmét Samre.

A nő nem szólalt meg még akkor sem, mikor Janet belépett a szobába, közvetlenül mögötte volt Amedor és Kawalsky is.

Fraiser óvatosan közelítette meg a betegét, ő is látta a változást. Inkább csak szó nélkül ülő helyzetbe emelte az ágy fejrészét.

McKay ekkor ért oda, egy kis gurulós kocsin egy számítógépet hozott magával.

- Üdv emberek, ha jól hallottam Csipkerózsika felébredt, - próbált meg viccelődni, de valahogy senki nem nevetett. - Jó, rendben, - köszörülte meg a torkát zavartan McKay. - Az az ötletem támadt, hogy talán beszélgethetnénk vele... Bátorkodtam egy hangszintetizátort is hozni. – mondta, és odatolta a billentyűzetet Sam keze ügyébe és gyorsan hátrább lépett.

Sam felemelte és a billentyűzetre tette a kezét, mintha csak várná a kérdéseket.

- Ki vagy te? - Amedor volt az, akinek volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy megszólaljon. - És miért vagy itt?

- 'Megtámadtatok minket!' - jött a válasz furcsa gépi hangon.

- Nem, mi csak felfedezők vagyunk, - felelte Amedor zavartan.

- 'Fertőzés, sokan megbetegedtek és elpusztultak.'

- De mi csak felfedezők vagyok, barátokat és szövetségeseket keressünk, - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Amedor.

- 'Sugárzás, betegség, ti megtámadtatok minket.'

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy a MALP sugárzása miatt megbetegedtek meg a te bolygódon? - kérdezett rá Amedor.

Sam ujjai ismét mozogni kezdtek a billentyűk felett.

- 'Igen.'

- Sajnáljuk, nem ez volt a célunk. De miért jöttél ide?

- 'El foglak pusztítani benneteket! Hogy ne jöhessetek el újra az én világomra!'

- De mi nem fogunk újra odamenni, - mondta Amedor. - Elérted a célodat, most már elengedheted Samet.

- 'Őt szándékosan választottam.'

- De miért pont őt? - kérdezte értetlenül Amedor.

- 'Mert ő fontos számotokra, őt nem fogjátok megölni, hogy engem elpusztítsatok!'

- Ha elhagyod őt, és visszamész a gépbe, akkor megígérem, hogy soha többé nem megyünk a bolygódra, - próbálkozott tovább Amedor.

- 'Már túlnőttem azon a gépen, nem tudok visszamenni.'

- Több tucat MALP-ot küldünk a bolygódra, - szólalt meg hirtelen O'Neill, miközben felállt a székéből, amit egy kicsit hátrább húzott, mikor McKay betolta a számítógépet.

- Ezredes? - nézett rá kérdően Amedor, nem tudta mire vélni az ezredes viselkedését.

- Amedor, - O'Neill hangja elszánt és ellentmondást nemtűrő volt. - Ezt most az én módszeremmel csináljuk. Több tucat MALP-ot fogunk küldeni a bolygódra és egészen addig fogjuk folytatni, amíg el nem hagyod őt...

- 'Nem teszitek meg, ennek itt vannak emlékei veled kapcsolatban, nem fogod bántani, csak azért, hogy engem elpusztíts!'

- Látta az aktámat, tudja, hogy mire vagyok képes, - jelentette ki Jack elszántan.

- 'De nincs hová mennem.'

- Nem érdekel, hagyd el őt, vagy további gépeket küldünk! - Jack megtévesztően halkan beszélt, de bárki, aki egy kicsit is ismerte, tudta, hogy ez veszélyesebb, mintha ordítana.

Az Entitás hirtelen döntésre jutott, kitépte a karjából az infúziót, lerántotta Sam fejéről az elektródákat és kirohant a teremből. Jack utána. Útközben meglátta Kawalsky kezében a zatet és érte nyúlt. Kawalsky szó nélkül adta át a fegyvert.

Az Entitás végigrohant a folyosón, de a sarkon túl egy csapat katonai rendészbe botlott, mikor megfordult, meglátta, hogy a folyosó másik oldala is katonákkal van tele. Mindegyikük rá szegezte a fegyverét. Tudta, hogy nincs menekülés, ezért szembe fordult azzal, azokkal, akik legközelebb álltak ahhoz, akinek megszállta a testét. Az O'Neill nevezetű ráfogott egy zatet, amit még a számítógépes nyilvántartásból ismert.

Jack szíve a torkában dobogott. Egyre csak az lüktetett az agyában, hogy ez Sam. Az ő teste, az ő élete. A döntés az ő kezében volt, és Isten bocsássa meg neki, de bármennyire is szerette ezt a nőt, a kötelességtudat volt az első, még akkor is, ha emiatt elveszíti Samet. Túl sok minden forgott kockán. Az érzelmeit mélyen eltemette magában, ő most nem a nő volt, akit az életénél is jobban szeretett, hanem egy ellenség, aki fenyegetést jelentett a bolygó számára.

O'Neill vett egy mély lélegzetet és meghúzta a ravaszt.

Eltalálta az Entitást, de az a várakozások ellenére nem esett össze, inkább felemelte a kezét és mintha villámok áramlottak volna ki a kezéből. A közeli lámpák, és vezetékek mind szikrázni kezdek a túlterheléstől.

Jack szívét mintha csak egy jeges kéz szorította volna össze. Ó, Sam. Annyira sajnálom! Szeretlek! Majd meghúzta a ravaszt másodszor is.

Az Entitás végre összeesett.

Kawalsky és Amedor odarohant Samhez, szinte egy időben értek oda Fraiser doktornővel, akit még akkor riasztottak, mikor az Entitás letépte az elektródákat.

Jack csak állt ott a korábbi helyén, a karját eleresztette és biztosította a zatet, de ezenkivül nem volt képes megmozdulni. Csak figyelte, ahogy Sam testét a hordágyra emelik és elrohannak vele épp mellette, vissza a megfigyelőbe.

Az egész alig pár másodpercig tarthatott, de csak egyetlen egy gondolat zakatolt az agyában.

Sam halott, és ő ölte meg.

Akkor tért magához, mikor látta, hogy Amedor és Kawalsky megállnak előtte.

- Ezredes... - kezdte Amedor, de Jack félbeszakította.

- Rakják vissza a zatet a fegyverszobába, én a gyengélkedőn leszek - mondta halkan O'Neill és a döbbent Kawalsky kezébe nyomta a fegyvert és elsietett a segélyhely felé.


	14. Chapter 14

A gyengélkedőn meglehetősen nyomott volt a hangulat. Samet gépek lélegeztették és Jack nem volt hajlandó elmozdulni az ágya mellől egy pillanatra sem. Csak ült ott szótlanul, a gondolataiba mélyedve.

A bűntudat és a gyász érzése betöltötte az elméjét. Amikor a fia meghalt, akkor is ő volt a felelős a történtekért, ha nem lett volna olyan figyelmetlen, akkor talán nem történt volna meg a baleset. Még Sarah is megbocsátott neki a történtekért..., bár ő saját magának soha nem fog. De most ő volt az, aki meghúzta a ravaszt, szándékosan, tudva, hogy ezzel Sam halálát okozza. Kész csoda volt egyáltalán, hogy még gépre tudták rakni. Fraiser doktornő egyértelműen megmondta, hogy csak másodpercek kérdése volt...

- Ezredes, - Frasier hangja térítette magához az elmélkedéséből. - Samnek nincs semmilyen agytevékenysége, nincs jele az Entitásnak sem. Csak a gépek tartják életben és Sam végrendelkezett. Nem akarta, hogy mesterségesen tartsák életben...

- Tudom, - nézett fel a mellette álló doktornőre Jack szomorúan. - Adna nekem még egy kis időt?

- Persze, amennyit csak akar, - mondta szomorúan a doktornő és kiment a teremből.

Jack még sokáig nem mozdult, képtelen volt elengedni Samet. Várt a csodára, hogy Sam egyszer csak felébred, rámosolyog azzal a gyönyörű mosolyával... De csodák nincsenek, ezt már sajnos rég

megtanulta a katonai pályafutása alatt. Bármilyen nehéz is lesz, hozzá kell szoknia a gondolathoz, hogy Sam elment, örökre.

- Ezredes, sajnálom, hogy zavarnom kell, de valami történt a számítógépeknél. McKay energia-ingadozást vagy mit észlelt, - kukkantott be az ajtón Kawalsky.

Jack vett egy mély lélegzetet, megszorította Sam kezét, és vetett még rá egy utolsó búcsúpillantást. Tudta, nem fog többet idejönni hozzá, mert ha megteszi, nem lesz képes elengedni őt. Hagyni, hogy a kívánságának megfelelően kikapcsolják a gépeket.

- Semmi gond, én is szeretnék ott lenni, mikor szétkapjuk, - mondta Jack és kiviharzott a teremből. Amedor kint állt a folyosón és Jack észrevette, hogy kérdő pillantást vetett Kawalsky felé.

A raktárba belépve Jack látta, hogy Siler és Wood néhány emberre robbanószereket telepítettek a gépszörnyeteg köré.

- Jelentést, - mondta Jack, és saját magát is megdöbbentette, milyen nyugodt volt a hangja.

- Uram, Hammond tábornok utasítására aknákat telepítettünk a gép köré, - jelentette Siler. - Készen állunk a robbantásra.

- Mint a tudományos részleg helyettes vezetője, határozottan ellenzem, hogy felrobbantsák, - tiltakozott McKay, legalábbis megpróbálta, de O'Neill-nak elég volt csak rápillantania, hogy elhallgasson.

- Mindenki kifelé, zárják le a felettünk és alattunk lévő két szintet, kapnak rá három percet, - rendelte el Jack, aki pontosan tudta, hogy még a rakétasiló vastag betonfalai is bele fognak remegni a detonációba. De ha elpusztíthatja ezt a valamit, azért nem nagy ár, hogy valakinek a kávéjába egy kis vakolat potyog...

- Várjanak, - szólalt meg hirtelen McKay, és Jack már épp készült leordítani a haját, rázúdítani minden fájdalmát, mikor a tudós a monitorra mutatott.

'Itt vagyok!' Ez a felirat tűnt fel újabb és újabb helyen.

- Az Entitás visszatért, - mondta Jack döbbenten és csak a teremben állók jelenléte akadályozta meg abban, hogy megnyomja a gombot. Magát nem sajnálta volna, szívesen áldozta volna az életét a bosszúért cserébe, de nem akarta bántani a többieket.

- Ez nem lehet az Entitás, - mondta Amedor, és a többiek kérdően pillantottak rá. - Ő azt mondta, hogy már túlnőtt a számítógép memóriáján... Ez Sam...

SJSJSJ

- Kiabáltam, olyan hangosan, hogy meghalljátok, - suttogta bágyadtan Sam, mikor kinyitotta a szemét.

Tudta, hogy a MALP raktárban van, szemeit próbálta nyitva tartani, amíg tudta. Látta maga mellett Janetet, Amedort és Kawalsky-t.

Jack is ott állt, egy kicsit távolabb, Sam látta rajta, hogy valami nagyon bántja a szívét. Mi történhetett, amiért nem áll itt mellette?

Sam semmire sem emlékezett azután, hogy a géphez lépett, hogy felvegye a kapcsolatot a programmal, csak hogy áthatolhatatlan sötétben van és olyan hangosan kiabál, ahogy csak tud. A megkönnyebbülés, mikor újra ki tudta nyitni a szemét és végre látott, mikor meglátta Jacket és a többieket, leírhatatlan volt. De össze is zavarodott Jack viselkedése miatt. Most is őt kereste a szemével és döbbenten látta, hogy Jack lehajtott fejjel kimegy a teremből. Ha lett volna elég ereje, utána kiabált volna, de olyan ólmos fáradtság szállta meg, hogy képtelen volt nyitva tartani a szemét. Szinte ájulásszerű álomba zuhant.

Mikor ismét felébredt, abban a kórteremben találta magát, ahol alig pár hete is feküdt, mikor visszatértek az Antarktiszról. De most a mellette lévő ágy ü?es volt.

Nehézkesen elfordította a fejét, hogy körülnézzen a szobában. Jacket kereste, de Amedort és Kawalsky-t találta egy-egy széken bóbiskolva az ágya mellett.

- Hol van Jack? - suttogta kissé rekedten. A szája nagyon ki volt száradva, alig tudott beszélni, a hangjára mégis felriadt mindkét férfi.

- Jó reggelt, Sam, - mondta Amedor. - Már kezdtünk aggódni, több, mint fél napot aludtál...

- Hol van Jack? - ismételte meg a kérdést Sam kissé hangosabban és látta, ahogy a két férfi zavartan egymásra pillantott, mintha csak azt akarnák megbeszélni, hogy ki is mondja el. - Hallani akarom! Ugye nincs baja?

- Sam... - kezdte Kawalsky. - O'Neill ezredes otthon van, kivett egy nap szabadságot.

- Értem, - mondta Sam, de mégsem értette. Miért nincs itt mellette? Mi lehet még nála is fontosabb? Vagy lehet, hogy ennyire félreismerte őt? Az nem lehet! Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok cikáztak át a fején. Észre sem vette, hogy könnyek gyűltek össze a szemében, és lassan végigcsorogtak a halántékán, benedvesítve a haját.

- Sam, nem úgy van, ahogy gondolod, - mondta Amedor, aki átült az ágya szélére és óvatosan megfogta a kezét, próbálva nem elmozdítani a katétert a nő kézfején. - Miután az Entitás megszállt téged, szökni akart és Jack kénytelen volt rád lőni egy zattel...

- Ó, Istenem, - suttogta Sam.

- Az első lövés hatástalan volt, - folytatta Amedor. - A második után viszont meghaltál. Sam, csak az volt a szerencséd, hogy Fraiser ott volt alig pár méterre. Nem volt agyműködésed, már azon gondolkodtak, hogy a kérésed szerint lekapcsolják a lélegeztetőgépet, mikor rájöttünk, hogy az Entitás kimenekített a halála előtt a számítógépbe.

Sam egy ideig meg sem tudott szólalni. Túl sok volt ez így egyszerre és egyre csak Jack-re tudott gondolni, hogy milyen nehéz lehetett neki meghúzni a ravaszt. Annak tudatában, hogy ő meg fog halni.

- Oda kell mennem hozzá, - jelentette ki Sam és megpróbált felülni, de Kawalsky visszanyomta az ágyba.

- Túl gyenge vagy még az ilyen akciókhoz, - jelentette ki az őrnagy.

- Beszélnem kell vele, - erősködött Sam, de hasztalan.

- Itt fogsz maradni egészen addig, míg Fraiser doktornő meg nem vizsgál, ha ő engedélyezi, akkor magam viszlek el az ezredeshez, - mondta Kawalsky és intett Amedornak, aki rögtön a doktornő keresésére indult.

A vizsgálat nem tartott tovább tíz percnél, de Sam már alig bírta kivárni a végét.

- Sam, bár nagyon gyenge vagy, de szerencsére semmilyen elváltozást nem találtam. Egy nagy pihenés és teljesen rendben leszel, - jelentette ki megkönnyebbülten Janet. Nagy kő esett le a szívéről, mikor Amedor benyitott az irodájába, hogy elújságolja, Sam magához tért.

- Akkor most rögtön elmehetek? - kérdezte Sam, olyan sürgetéssel a hangjában, hogy Janet felkapta a fejét.

- Hát, azért nem ártana pihenned...

- Ha nem egyezel bele, akkor elmegyek saját felelősségemre!

- Sam, mi a baj? - nézett a barátnőjére Janet kérdően. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi lehet ennyire fontos, hogy Sam még az egészségét is hajlandó kockáztatni érte.

- Doktornő, - lépett közbe Amedor. - Ha beleegyezik, elvisszük Samet, és gondoskodunk róla, hogy pihenjen. Csak nem itt.

- Mégis hová? - érdeklődött Janet.

- Jackhez, - mondta Sam. Egyre erősebbnek érezte magát, de tudta, hogy ha valóra akarja váltani a tervét, akkor szüksége lesz a többiek segítségére.

- Már értem, - mondta Janet és a szája sarkában kis mosoly bujkált. - Ha megígéred, hogy pihenni fogsz, és azonnal telefonálsz, amint valami furcsát tapasztalsz, akkor elengedlek.

- Köszönöm, el sem tudom mondani, hogy mit jelent ez nekem, - hálálkodott Sam.

SJSJSJ

Jack épp a sokadik sörét bontotta ki. Kora este volt és még nem volt részeg, de éjfélre szándékában állt leinni magát a sárga földig. Tudta, hogy nem segít rajta, de legalább pár óra feledést hoz, mielőtt szembenézne a történtekkel.

Szerette Samet, mégis megölte és csak a vakszerencsén múlott, hogy a nő most nem a kórbonctanon, hanem a gyengélkedőn volt. Mikor meghallotta Sam hangját, miután elkerült abból a gépből a testébe, a megkönnyebbülés olyan hulláma árasztotta el, hogy alig bírt állva maradni. De nem volt képes ott maradni, hogy szembenézzen Sammel. Szüksége volt egy kis időre - mindkettőjüknek szüksége volt egy kis időre -, hogy megemésszék a történteket.

Tudta, hogy helyes döntést hozott, mikor meghúzta a ravaszt, még akkor is, ha pokoli nehéz volt. Még akkor is, ha ez miatt elveszíti a nőt...

A csengő hangja riasztotta fel a merengéséből. Nagy sóhajjal kászálódott fel a karosszékből és az ajtóhoz vánszorgott.

Sam állt odakint, a vékony kabátjára egy plédet terített, de még így is vacogott. Kawalsky és Amedor állt mellette. Jack képtelen volt megszólalni, pedig ez nem túl gyakran fordult elő vele.

- Nem akarsz beengedni? - kérdezte halkan Sam. Jack hallotta a hangjában és látta az arcán a bizonytalanságot.

- De, persze, gyere be, - lépett el az ajtóból Jack.

Sam lassan, óvatosan sétált be és a nappali felé vette az irányt, mikor odaért a kanapéhoz, sóhajtva huppant le, de szélesen mosolygott.

Kawalsky kint maradt, de Amedor beljebb lépett és lerakta a sporttáskát, amit a kezében tartott.

- Sam, ne felejtsd el, hogy Fraiser doktornő holnap tízre itt lesz, - mondta Samnek és vigyorogva Jackre nézett, biccentett és szó nélkül becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Jack csak állt ott az ajtónál, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyi ideig bámulta Samet, aki a fejét hátrahajtotta és behunyta a szemét. Olyan csendesen, ahogy csak tudott, odasétált hozzá...

- Nem alszom, - szólalt meg hirtelen Sam. - Még nem, de szándékomban áll, csak nem itt. - mondta kinyitva a szemét és szélesen rámosolyogva. - Keresnék inkább valami kényelmesebb helyet.

- Sam, én nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak... - kezdte Jack, de nem tudta tovább folytatni, zavartan lehajtotta a fejét.

- Ismerlek már annyira, hogy tudjam, milyen kényelmetlen ez neked, - mosolygott rá Sam. - Nem kell semmit sem mondanod, csak veled szeretnék lenni. Ez minden, amire vágyom, de most nagyon fáradt vagyok, úgy hogy mutasd meg, hol van a hálószobád.

- A hálószobám? - köszörülte meg zavartan a torkát Jack.

- Igen, de ne reménykedj, - nevetett fel Sam fáradtan. - Janet azzal a feltétellel engedett el, hogy sokat pihenek.

- Sam, én... - kezdte újra Jack, és mikor Sam a szavába akart vágni, egy intéssel elhallgattatta. - Hagyd, hogy végigmondjam, kérlek, - vett egy mély lélegzetet és folytatta. - Életem legnehezebb döntése volt, mikor meghúztam a ravaszt, és ha ez miatt már nem akarsz...

- Jack, tudom, hogy miért tetted, és hidd el, ez semmit sem változtat az érzéseimen irántad. Én is a csapat tagja vagyok, emlékszel? Vállaltam a kockázatot, de nem akarom, hogy ez határozza meg az életemet! Ki akarok élvezni minden egyes percet, amit csak lehet. Téged akarlak szőröstől-bőröstől és most légy szíves mutasd meg, hol van az ágyad, mert nagyon fáradt vagyok.

Jacknek elakadt a lélegzete, remélni sem merte, hogy Sam megbocsát neki azért, amit vele tett. Az, hogy itt van mellette, és vele akar lenni, felülmúlta minden álmát. Odasétált, leült mellé, szorosan magához ölelte és a karjába kapta.

- Tegyél le, egyedül is oda tudok menni, - tiltakozott Sam erőtlenül.

- Tudom, - felelte Jack, de továbbvitte.

A szobába érve óvatosan lerakta terhét az ágyra. Sam még egyszer kinyitotta a szemét, rámosolygott, majd elaludt. Jack gondosan betakargatta, majd miután leellenőrizte a házat, lekapcsolta mindenhol a villanyt, visszatért hozzá. Sam mozdulatlanul feküdt, még akkor sem rezdült meg, mikor mellé bújt és szorosan átölelte.

SJSJSJ

Sam másnap reggel még pirkadat előtt felébredt, előző este olyan fáradt volt, hogy még a ruháját sem vette le, úgy aludt el, de most érezte, hogy a nadrágja már nem volt rajta. Először fel sem ismerte, hogy hol van. A szoba ismeretlen, mégis annyira ismerős volt számára. Jack hálója. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy tegnap este idetartott Amedorral és Kawalsky-val. Még megálltak a lakásánál, hogy néhány ruhadarabot összeszedjenek. Belepirult a gondolatba, hogy Kawalsky turkált a fehérneműi között. Utána idejöttek. Az autóút annyira kimerítette, hogy szinte azonnal elaludt.

- Ó, Istenem, - sóhajtott fel halkan.

- Hát, azért ennyire nem voltam jó a múlt éjszaka, - szólalt meg Jack közvetlenül mellette álmos hangon, de szélesen vigyorogva. Sam nagyot nyelt, mikor meglátta, hogy nincs rajta póló. Mikor Jack közelebb húzódott hozzá, egyik karját a derekára fonta érezte, hogy egy bokszeralsót azért visel. A férfi a fejét a kezére támasztotta és őt figyelte. - Jó reggelt szépségem, hogy aludtál?

- Nagyon jól, - felelte Sam és nem tudta mit mondhatna a férfinak. - Hová lett a nadrágom? - kérdezte, hogy egy kis időt nyerjen.

- Levettem rólad, hogy kényelmesebben pihenhess. Remélem nem baj?

- Persze, hogy nem, - mondta Sam. - Annyira örülök, hogy itt lehetek. Szeretlek.

- Én is szeretlek, - suttogta Jack és megcsókolta Samet.

A csók egyre szenvedélyesebb lett, Jack keze már Sam pólója alatt járt, mikor hirtelen felnyögött, és a hátára gördült.

- Mi az, mi történt? - kérdezte zavartan Sam.

- Hát, Fraiser doktornő nemsokára itt lesz, és ha rájön, hogy nem hagytalak pihenni, akkor nagyon dühös lesz. Láttad már, hogy milyen nagy tűi vannak? - poénkodott vigyorogva, miközben próbált lecsillapodni, és vett pár mély lélegzetet.

- Hát, ha a nagy ezredest pár kis tűvel el lehet tántorítani, akkor... - mondta nevetve Sam és megsimogatta Jack mellkasát.

- Sam, tényleg pihenned kell, - komolyodott el Jack. - Ha Frasier egészségesnek nyilvánít, akkor nem menekülsz, - fenyegette meg vigyorogva.

- Remélem is! - felelte mosolyogva Sam. - De most szerezz nekem valami kaját, mert majd éhen halok.

SJSJSJ

Jacket az óra csörgése riasztotta fel. Félálomban lenyomta a gombot. Reggel fél hét volt még csak. Hát tudott volna még aludni, de nem lehetett. Átfordult az ágy másik oldala felé, ahol egy szőke, hosszú hajú nő aludta az igazak álmát. Sam. A hasán feküdt, a fejét a karjaira hajtotta. A vékony takaró csak félig takarta a testét, anyaszült meztelen volt alatta. Jack nem tudta megállni, hogy ne legeltesse a szemét a hátán, ahogy a felkelő nap gyenge fényében kirajzolódtak rajta az izmok, a bőre bársonyosan csillogott az aranyló fényben. Nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal. Mióta Sam betoppant hozzá azon az emlékezetes estén, minden éjszakát együtt töltöttek. Legalábbis, amikor nem voltak küldetésen. És ennek már majdnem két és fél éve. A legcsodálatosabb időszak volt az életében, mióta Charlie meghalt.

Voltak ugyan súrlódások kettejük között, de mindent képesek voltak kezelni, ketten együtt. Sam lakása ugyan még megvolt, de szinte minden idejét Jack házában töltötte. Ott már csak a bútorai voltak és azok a könyvei, amik már végképp nem fértek el Jack házában. A munkakapcsolatuk is nagyon jól alakult, Hammond tábornok legnagyobb megelégedésére.

A küldetések tovább folytatódtak. Találkoztak barátságos és kevésbé barátságos népekkel. Párszor összefutottak Apophis Jaffáival, de szerencsére mindig ők kerültek ki győztesen az összecsapásokból. A rendszerúr viszont megőrizte őket az emlékezetében, és továbbra is égen-földön kereste őket. Mivel az összetűzést nem lehetett a végtelenségig halasztani, a Parancsnokság elsődleges feladatául tűzte ki a Tok'ra megtalálását, de eddig nem igazán jártak szerencsével.

Előző este többször is szerelmeskedtek, most legszívesebben folytatta volna, bármilyen fáradt is volt. De sajnos nem volt rá idő, ezért inkább csak félresimította a haját és finoman tarkón csókolta a nőt.

- Hm, ez nagyon finom, - jött rögtön az álmos válasz. Sam megfordult, a karjait a nyaka köré fonta és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Maga volt a kísértés.

- Sam, szívem szerint folytatnám, de sajnos be kell mennünk a bázisra, - mondta Jack, de nem állta meg, hogy meg ne simogassa Sam melleit. A nő megremegett az érzéstől és mélyet sóhajtva tolta arrébb a kezét.

- Most nincs rá időnk - sóhajtotta Sam, közben felült és egy nagyot nyújtózkodott. Jack szája kiszárad a látványtól.

- Hozzám jössz feleségül? - csúszott ki a száján akaratlanul is az első gondolat, ami eszébe jutott. - Tudom, hogy még nem beszéltünk eddig róla, és hogy idősebb is vagyok nálad, de szeretlek, és olyan boldogok vagyunk együtt. Kérlek, gondolkodj rajta, nem kell most válaszolnod...

- Igen, hozzád megyek - vágott a szavába mosolyogva Sam és szorosan Jackhez simult.

- ... és tudom, hogy a helyszín és az időpont sem a legromantikusabb... - Jack hirtelen elhallgatott, csak most jutott el a tudatáig, hogy Sam igent mondott. - Hűha... Ez gyors volt.

- Jack, nagyon szeretlek és igen, a feleséged leszek, - ismételte Sam mosolyogva.

- Nagyon szeretlek - felelte Jack és megcsókolta Samet. Most bánta legjobban, hogy ilyen lehetetlen időpontban állt elő ezzel a kérdéssel, mikor sietniük kellett és nem volt idő 'megünnepelni' az eljegyzésüket.

Sam úgy, ahogy volt, meztelenül a szekrényhez ment. Néhány ruháját, sőt, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor szinte minden ruháját áthozta már ide. Tulajdonképpen itt élt és ez megmosolyogtatta. Gyorsan kivett pár ruhadarabot és elkezdte magára kapkodni. Félúton megállt és Jackre nézett, aki még mindig az ágyban feküdt és őt bámulta.

- Mi az? - nézett rá kérdően. - Nem kellene neked is öltözködni?

- Csak téged nézlek, - felelte Jack. A hangja tele volt érzelemmel. - Olyan gyönyörű vagy. Bár mikor vetkőzöl, az még jobban tetszik, - poénkodott Jack. Sam elmosolyodott.

- Öltözködj, el fogunk késni, - dobta felé a ruháját.

SJSJSJ

- Hetes ékzár kódolva, - hallatszott Siler hangja. Jack gyorsan ellenőrizte a felszerelését, és megnézte a többiekét is. Amedor állt mellette a balján, a jobbján pedig Kawalsky. Sam pedig előttük ült és a monitoron beérkező adatokat figyelte.

Mikor a féregjárat létrejött, Jack parancsot adott a MALP indítására.

- Mi a helyzet odaát? - kérdezte Samet.

- Az adatok alapján minden csendes, a helyiek képviselői már megérkeztek, _- _felelte Sam. - Nincs akadálya, hogy elinduljunk.

- Rendben, Walter, jelentse a tábornoknak, hogy a CSK-1 készen áll az indulásra, - adta ki a parancsot O'Neill. - Amedor, Sam, biztosak vagytok benne, hogy ezen a bolygón végre a Tok'rák nyomára bukkanhatunk? - kérdezte az ezredes kétkedve. Az elmúlt több mint két év sikertelensége nem tette bizakodóvá.

Abban egyetértett a többiekkel, hogy a Tok'ra tökéletes szövetséges lenne a goa'uldok elleni harcban, de megtalálni egy olyan népet, akik már több, mint kétezer éve sikeresen bujkálnak, nem egyszerű dolog. Bár a kimoliak minden erejükkel támogatták őket, a Tok'ra volt a kezdeményező fél. Ha segítségre volt szükségük, egy ügynökük ellátogatott a Kimolra, de hacsak nem lett valaki gazdatest, a saját bázisukra senkit sem vittek magukkal. Amedor ötlete volt, hogy talán azon a bolygón, ahol évezredekkel ezelőtt Ré elpusztította Egeriát, a Tok'ra alapítóját, találhatnának valamilyen jelet, hogy merre is induljanak el.

- Uram, a tábornok megadta az engedélyt az indulásra, - jelentette Walter.

- Akkor talán menjünk, - szólt a többieknek.

SJSJSJ

A Pangaron a helyiek képviselői a kapu előtt várták őket. Dollen képviselő, az ország választott vezetője és Teggar parancsnok, aki hadsereg parancsnoka volt álldogáltak izgatottan a kis tisztáson. A tárgyalásokra egy közeli városban került sor, ami egy tengeröböl partján terült el. Kedves kisváros volt, nyugodt. Mindenki tette a dolgát, mintha a fenyegető veszély, amit az Univerzum meghódítására és leigázására törekvő goa'uldok jelentettek, nem is létezne. Jack ezért nagyon tudta őket irigyelni. Mint a Föld védelmi vonalának egyik első embere, tudta, hogy Apophis támadása csak idő kérdése és a bolygó hat milliárd lakója egy reggel arra ébredhet, hogy sokkal komolyabb dolgok forognak kockán, mint azt bármikor is képzelték volna.

A pangaraiak szívélyes vendéglátók voltak, bár kissé gyanakvóak. O'Neill ezt teljes mértékben el tudta fogadni és meg tudta érteni. Ő is kissé üldözési mániás volt. Ott is veszélyt szimatolt, ahol nem kellett volna. Épp ezért hacsak lehetséges volt, inkább átengedte a tárgyalást Amedornak és Samnek. Kawalsky általában hasonlóképpen cselekedett. De még így is majd két hétig tartott, míg képesek voltak megegyezni a részletekben. De nem is bánta, hogy van egy kis ideje gondolkodni.

Az esküvőt a jövő hétvégére tervezték. Pont a megismerkedésük után három évvel. Bár Samnek ez lesz az első esküvője, inkább csak egy zártkörű szertartásban egyeztek meg. Csak a CSK-1, a legközelebbi barátok és Sam bátyja. Ő Kawalsky-t kérte fel, hogy legyen a tanúja. Sam pedig Amedort. Jacob Carter tábornok, Sam apja nem szerepelt a meghívottak között. Jack ezen nagyon csodálkozott és mindenáron rá akarta venni Samet, hogy hívja meg, de a nő határozottan elzárkózott ez elől. De a kérdés még nem volt lezárva. O'Neill-t nem igazán érdekelte, hogy egy tábornok lesz az apósa, de mióta elvesztette a fiát, tudta, hogy nincs semmi olyan, amiért érdemes lenne egy apának haragban lennie a gyerekével.

- Dr. Zenna Valk, elismert régész, - mutatta be Dollen képviselő a terembe lépő szőke, magas nőt. O'Neill látta, hogy Kawalsky kihúzza magát ültében és akaratlanul is megigazítja az egyébként is makulátlan gyakorlóját. Jack alig tudta elfojtani a vigyorát. A Kynthiával történtek óta Kawalsky sokkal óvatosabb volt az idegen bolygón élő hölgyekkel és az ajándékaikkal kapcsolatban, de a bőréből akkor sem tudott kibújni.

- Hallottam, hogy a régi goa'uld templomot akarják tanulmányozni, - vágott rögtön a dolgok közepébe Dr. Valk. - Már folynak ott ásatások, de egyelőre nem sokat értettünk meg a falakon lévő feliratokból.

- Azt hiszem, ebben tudunk segíteni, - felelte Amedor. - Szívesen felajánljuk a segítségünket cserébe, hogy tanulmányozhassuk a romokat.

- Ez remek lenne, - felelte Dr. Valk, és Dollen képviselő felé fordult. - Természetesen, csak ha a képviselő is beleegyezik.

- Nekem az az érzésem, hogy nemcsak ebben a kérdésben lehetünk egymás segítségére, - felelte a képviselő. - Szívesen vennénk a segítségüket a Csillagkapuval kapcsolatban is. Arra már korábban rájöttünk, hogy utazásra szolgál, de még a tárcsázó segítségével sem tudtunk bárhová is elutazni.

- Amennyiben engedélyt kapunk rá, nagyon szívesen segítünk, - felelte Sam felélénkülve. A régészeti ásatások nem igazán érdekelték, de a Csillagkapu és a lehetőség, hogy róla beszéljen, kétségkívül lázba hozták. O'Neill majdnem felnevetett, mikor elképzelte a helyieket, ahogy Sam hosszúra nyúlt tudományos előadását hallgatják a féregjárat fizikáról vagy a tárcsázó kristály vezérléséről vagy valami ehhez hasonlóan érdekfeszítő témáról. A gondolatai ismét elkalandoztak.

Mióta Sam 'beköltözött' hozzá, ott is dolgozott. A nappali asztala tele volt folyóiratokkal. Ha valamilyen csajos magazinok lettek volna, azon még nem is csodálkozott volna, de ezek a tudományról szóltak. Valamelyik éjjel Sam még az ágyban is az egyik korábbi diákja szakdolgozatát olvasta, amit a nebuló véleményezésre küldött át régi tanárának. Ezt már nem hagyhatta szó nélkül. Samet sem kellett sokat győzködnie, hogy valami mással foglalják el magukat.

Még a legelején Jacknek volt egy kósza ötlete, hogy elrakja a fényképeket, amik a régi családjáról készültek, de Sam megállította.

- Ők a múltad, és nem törölheted ki őket csak úgy. Én a jövőd akarok lenni, de a múltad tett azzá az emberré, akit megszerettem. Hagyd csak kint a képeket, - mondta akkor neki Sam és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Jack végül csak azokat a képeket tette el, amik a feleségét ábrázolták. Erről Sam sem tudta lebeszélni.

O'Neill legnagyobb bánatára a The Simpson nem jött be Samnek, inkább olvasott valami 'érdekesebbet' helyette. Szerencsére nem különböztek a szokásaikban annyira, mint O'Neill először várta volna. Nagyon jól megvoltak ketten együtt. Jack nem is lehetett volna ennél boldogabb. Már csak időben haza kellett érniük a szertartásra. Végülis ez csak egy régészeti ásatás volt, mi lesz, ha pár napra hazamennek, gyorsan kimondják az igent és visszajönnek. A nászutukat majd később bepótolják. Jack már tudta, hogy hová mennek. A nyaralójába, Minnesotába. Egy hét pihenés, horgászat és szerelmeskedés a természet lágy ölén, nem pont ebben a sorrendben. Hammond tábornok már engedélyezte az eltávozást. O'Neill már alig várta, hogy ott legyenek. Már csak egy hét, és ismét nős ember lesz. Furcsa volt a gondolat, de nagyon tetszett neki. Remélte, hogy most nem fogja elszúrni. Úgy, mint Sarah-val és Charlie-val.

Valamelyik este, mikor épp hokimeccset nézett, és Sam valamilyen fura egyenletet bámult, feltette neki a nagy kérdést.

- Szeretnél gyereket? - nézett rá, majd lehalkította a tévét. Sam először meg sem tudott szólalni. Csak nyelt egy nagyot, ebből Jack tudta, hogy már gondolkodott a kérdésen.

- Miért, te szeretnél gyereket? - kérdezett vissza óvatosan a nő.

- Most nem rólam van szó, téged kérdeztelek.

Sam nem válaszolt azonnal, előbb lerakta az ölében tartott laptopot és melléült, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Szeretnék tőled gyereket, de csak akkor, ha te is készen állsz rá, - mondta neki és megcsókolta. Aznap éjjel nem szerelmeskedtek, csak némán összebújtak.

Jack sokat gondolt arra a beszélgetésre, most is, hallgatva Dr. Valk és Amedor beszélgetését a feltárás részleteiről ez járt az eszében. Még nem állt készen, hogy ismét gyereke legyen. Még nem. De pár év múlva szeretett volna egy kislányt, olyan szőke fürtökkel és kék szemekkel, mint Sam.

- Akkor megegyeztünk a részletekben? - kérdezte Dollen képviselő kiszakítva Jacket a gondolataiból.

- Igen, azt hiszem minden vitás kérdést rendeztünk, - felelte Dr. Valk és Amedorra mosolygott.

A következő hét villámgyorsan elrepült. Jacknek nem sok dolga volt, inkább csak nézelődött. Kawalsky-val körbejárták a környéket, ismerkedtek a helyiekkel és kutatták a lehetséges veszélyforrásokat. Mindent egybevéve pihentető hét lesz.

SJSJSJ

Sam rettentően ideges volt. Nemcsak a csomagolás miatt, amivel nem haladt valami jól. Bár nem is csodálkozott rajta, hisz az utóbbi pár évben alig volt itt a lakásában. Már nem gondolt rá úgy, mint az otthonára. Az Jack háza volt.

Szombat délelőtt volt, és épp a ruháját próbálta felvenni, de sehogy sem sikerült begombolnia a gombot a hátán.

- Janet, - szólt a barátnőjének, - segítenél begombolni a ruhámat?

- Persze, - felelte nevetve Janet, aki tudta, milyen ideges a barátnője. - Nyugodj meg, gyönyörű vagy és minden rendben lesz.

- Lesz valami, tudom, érzem, - felelte Sam idegesen, miközben Janet begombolta a ruháját hátul.

- Annyi fog történni, hogy férjhez mész Jack O'Neill-hoz, aki este lehámozza rólad ez a ruhát, kiszedegeti a hajadból azt a sok virágot, amit a fodrász reggel berakott és a többit a képzeletedre bízom, - mondta nagyot sóhajtva Janet.

- Köszönöm, Janet, hogy itt vagy, nagyon sokat számít nekem, - mondta Sam komolyan, és megölelte a barátnőjét. - Akkor talán induljunk, - sóhajtott egy nagyot Sam, majd vetett még egy pillantást a tükörbe.

Egy egyszerű fehér, szatén ruha volt rajta. A karját szabadon hagyta és lágyan omlott le majdnem egészen a földig. Fátyol nem volt a fején, inkább csak apró virágokat rakatott a hajába a fodrásszal. Hirtelen jött ötlet volt, de nem bánta meg utólag, a haja gyönyörű lett, így feltűzve. Mióta a Légi Erőnek dolgozott és elkezdődtek a küldetések, nem sok lehetősége akadt rá, hogy igazán kiöltözzön. De ez most az ő napja volt. Az övé és Jacké.

- Készen vagy? - kérdezte tőle Janet.

- Igen, készen, - felelte Sam elfordulva a tükörtől. - Indulhatunk.

A szertartást egy kis házasságkötő teremben tartották meg. Mire Sam megérkezett az épület elé, már teljesen megnyugodott. Tudta, hogy életének egy új szakasza kezdődik, vagy inkább folytatódik ezzel a lépéssel és teljesen biztos volt a dolgában.

Mark, aki a bekíséri majd a terembe, az épület előtt várta. Ezen kicsit csodálkozott, hisz azt beszélték meg, hogy az előtérben találkoznak.

- Mi történt, Mark? - kérdezte a testvérét, mikor melléért.

- A félreértések elkerülése végett előre szólok, hogy az én ötletem volt, Jack is csak most tudta meg, - mondta mosolyogva a bátyja és Sam teljesen összezavarodva lépett be az előtérbe.

Nem sokat változott, mióta utoljára látta, pár ősz hajszállal több lett neki. Jacob Carter tábornok. Az apja az egyenruhájában feszítve állt, és Sam látta rajta, hogy ideges, mint aki nem tudja, hogy mire is számítson.

Sam sem igazán tudta, hogy mit mondjon neki, de magában örült, hogy a bátyja erre a lépésre szánta el magát. Remélte, hogy kettejük kapcsolata megjavul, és képesek lesznek túllépni a korábbi nézeteltéréseken.

Mintha az elmúlt pár év nem is lett volna, Sam mosolyogva lépett az apjához, belekarolt és adott egy puszit az arcára. Ráérnek még beszélgetni. Most sokkal fontosabb dolga volt, férjhez kellett mennie a világ legcsodálatosabb emberéhez. Az ajtó kitárult és Sam az apja karján indult el Jack felé.

A fogadást Jack házában tartották meg. A férfi ugyan először tiltakozott ellene, de mikor Sam elmondta neki, hogy egy rendezvényszervező céget bízott meg vele, akik minden elintézzenek, és senki sem fogja piszkálni Jack 'értékes' DVD gyűjteményét, a férfi beadta a derekát.

A cég emberei jó munkát végeztek, ez mindkettejüknek el kellett ismerniük. A kertre rá sem lehetett ismerni. Hófehér sátrakat húztak fel és mindent virágokkal díszítettek. Még egy fényképészt is hívtak, aki csinált egy pár képet. De Samnek nem ezek a beállított képek nyerték meg igazán a tetszését. Legjobban az a kép tetszett neki, amit Cassie készített a születésnapjára kapott digitális fényképezőgéppel. Jack éppen átkarolta hátulról az egyik feldíszített sátor oldala előtt és mindketten nevettek. Boldogok voltak és házasok.

Este tíz óra volt már, mire mindenki hazaindult és ők kettesben maradtak. Mivel másfél nap múlva újra szolgálatra kellett jelentkezniük, hogy visszatérjenek a Pangarára leváltani a CSK-2-t, alaposan ki akartak használni minden percet.

SJSJSJ

Az eltelt két nap alatt, amíg Jack távol volt, a Pangaron nem sok minden változott. A CSK-2 nem sok újat tudott mondani nekik, mielőtt hazamentek volna. Annál több minden változott Jack életében. Ismét házas ember lett. Az érzés sokkal jobb volt, mint azt remélni tudta és nemcsak az ágyban töltött másfél nap miatt.

Meg sem tudta számolni, hogy az eltelt pár évben, mióta együtt vannak Sammel hányszor szerelmeskedtek, de most valahogy más volt. Megváltozott minden. Ha lehetséges volt egyáltalán, most még jobban szerette a nőt.

Jack lenézett a fegyvert szorongató kezére, a gyűrűsujjára, ahová Sam az egyszerű karikagyűrűt húzta a családja és a barátai figyelő tekintetétől övezve. Ma reggel, indulás előtt vette le, pont akkor, mikor Sam is a sajátját. Mindketten a dögcédulájuk mellé fűzték fel a vékony láncra, amit mindig magukon hordtak. A felesége épp a CSK-2 jelentését hallgatta. Milyen furcsa volt, már maga a gondolat is. Újra hozzá kellett szoknia, de biztos volt benne, hogy nem esik majd nehezére.

A CSK-2 tagjai elmenőben szélesen rávigyorogtak, de nem mondtak semmit sem. Még a Parancsnokságon megegyeztek, hogy Sam és Jack kapcsolatát nem kell mindenki orrára kötni. Jack csak biccentett egyet feléjük, majd visszavedlett katonává.

A régészeti ásatás nagyon lassan haladt, próbáltak Catherine útmutatásait követve haladni. A professzor napi kapcsolatban állt velük és tanácsokkal látta el őket. Hammond tábornok elutasította a kérését, hogy a helyszínre mehessen. De mindennek ellenére elismeréssel adózott Dr. Valk szaktudásának.

Pangar története eléggé kacskaringós volt, már ami a goa'uldokat illeti. Két ezer évvel ezelőtt Ré uralkodott a bolygón, és ha hinni lehetett Amedor kristályainak, akkor valahol a temploma hátsó részében temette el Egeriát, a goa'uld királynőt. A gond abból adódott, hogy Rétől Shak'ran hódította el a bolygót, és ő teljesen a saját képére formálta a már meglévő templomot. Mikor körülbelül háromszáz évvel ezelőtt Apófisz megölette őt és átvette az uralmat a bolygó felett, a templom már csak halvány árnyéka volt korábbi önmagának. Ez igencsak megnehezítette a kutatásokat.

Miután Sam dióhéjban elmagyarázta a technikai részleteket a helyieknek, ő és Amedor belevették magukat a fordításokba, a munka 'piszkosabbik' részét inkább Zennára és a diákjaira bízták. Lassan haladtak, és Sam már azon gondolkodott, hogy soha nem jutnak a végére, mikor végre áttörést értek el. Az egyik hátsó járat falán, ami valószínűleg egy menekülő alagút volt Ré templomában, találtak egy feliratot, ami Egeriára utalt. A hír azért bírt nagy jelentőséggel, mert ez volt az első megerősítése a feltevésüknek, hogy a Tok'ra nyomára bukkanhatnak.

Ennek a hírnek egyedül Jack nem örült, bár sejtette, hogy Sam is vágyakozva gondol néha a Földre, az elhalasztott nászutukra. Az ezredes és Kawalsky őrnagy nagy sétákat tettek a környéken, hogy felmérjék az esetleges fenyegetéseket. Legalábis ez volt a fedő sztori, főleg azért tették ezeket a hosszú túrákat, hogy egy kicsit feldobják az unalmas napokat.

A változásra először O'Neill figyelt fel. Sokkal több pangarai katona állomásozott és járőrözött a környéken, mint korábban. Mikor rákérdeztek, csak azt a nem túl megnyugtató választ kapták, hogy épp most van az éves hadgyakorlat. Ezt a mesét még Sam sem vette be, mikor este a nekik fenntartott sátorban megbeszélték a dolgokat.

- Mindenki legyen nagyon óvatos, a rádió és a fegyver mindig legyen kézközelben, - adta ki a parancsot az ezredes. - Este őrség, én kezdem.

A többiek bólintottak és mind nyugovóra tértek.

Másnap nem sokkal a reggeli után, Jack épp a reggeli 'őrjáratára' indult, bár nem akart túlságosan eltávolodni a többiektől, de a látszatot mindenféleképpen fent akarta tartani. Sam hangja nagyon izgatott volt a rádióban, mikor visszahívta. O'Neill próbált nem túl feltűnően visszakanyarodni az ásatás helyszínére.

- Utalást találtunk Egeriára, de nem a haláláról szólnak. 'Itt nyugszik Egeria, a goa'uldok elárulója, szenvedjen, amíg világ a világ.' - idézte Sam. - Egy szó sem esik itt arról, hogy megölte volna.

- Ez maradjon a mi titkunk, - mondta az ezredes és közben a lejáratot figyelte, nem hallgatózik-e valaki. Dr. Valk emberei kicsit távolabb dolgoztak egy másik ígéretes helyszínen, de a katonák sajnos mindenhol ott voltak.

Mikor egy árny jelent meg az alagút bejáratánál, mindannyian visszafojtott lélegzettel várták, hogy ki az. Az ezredes és az őrnagy gyorsan a bejárat két oldalára álltak és kibiztosították a fegyverüket. Jobb félni, mint megijedni, gondolták mindketten.

A megkönnyebbülésük határtalan volt, mikor Dr. Zenna Valk jelent meg a lépcső alján.

- Hát itt vannak, - szólalt meg, mikor meglátta őket. A régésznő kissé idegesnek tűnt és a kezét tördelte, mintha csak nem tudná, hogy mit tegyen.

- Van valami gond? - kérdezte tőle Sam.

- Nem is tudom, de azt hiszem tudniuk kell valamiről, - kezdte bizonytalanul. - Utasítást kaptam, hogy azonnal jelentsem, ha valami gyanúsat észlelek magukkal kapcsolatban.

- Kitől? - tette fel a kérdést az ezredes.

- Teggar parancsnoktól.

- De hát megegyeztünk, hogy közösen tárjuk fel a területet? - értetlenkedett Amedor. - Mi csináljuk a fordításokat, maguk meg sepregetnek, már elnézést.

- Semmi baj, - legyintett fáradtan a régésznő. - Teggar parancsnok a fejébe vette, hogy maguk el akarják lopni az itt elrejtett kincseket.

- Milyen kincseket? - érdeklődött feltűnő nyugodtsággal O'Neill. - Erről most hallok először.

- A legendáink szerint ebben a templomban valahol le van írva, hogy hol tárolta Shak'ran a kincseit. De azt sem tudjuk, hogy ezen a bolygón van-e egyáltalán, csak az a biztos, hogy valahová felírta, - magyarázta Dr. Valk.

- Ez nem jó, nagyon nem jó, - szólalt meg Kawalsky. - Kevesen vagyunk ellenük, valamit nagyon gyorsan ki kell találnunk.

Mind a négyen O'Neill-ra néztek, aki épp a bakancsát igazgatta.

- Rendben, - egyenesedett fel az ezredes. - Egyenlőre csak figyelünk, és tovább kutatjuk Egeria nyomát, de akár találunk valamit, akár nem, hat óra múlva feltűnés nélkül elmegyünk innen. Sam, Amedor, legfeljebb ennyi időtök van befejezni a fordítást, de készüljetek fel rá, hogy bármikor indulhatunk és lehet, hogy menekülnötök kell. Én szétnézek a környéken. Kawalsky, maradjon itt és vigyázzon rájuk.

- Értettem, - felelte katonásan Kawalsky és már el is foglalta az őrhelyét a bejáratnál.

A falba vájt kamrát Sam fedezte fel négy órával később. Ha az eltelt idő nem változtatta volna meg a festék színét, ott ahol a nyílást a falba vágták, talán észre sem vette volna. Amedor jelentette a felfedezést az ezredesnek, aki rögtön visszaindult. Ők pedig szépen, óvatosan, és a lehető leghalkabban kibontották a falat. A nyílás nem volt nagy, egy otthoni páncélszekrényre emlékeztette Samet. Az ezredes épp odaért, mikor az utolsó követ is elmozdították.

Mindhárman csodálkozva nézték a kis tartályt. Amedor ismerte fel.

- Ez egy sztázistartály, - mondta döbbenten.

- Amedor, az Isten szerelmére, érthetően, ha kérhetem, - csattant fel O'Neill, aki már nagyon szívesen lett volna a féregjárat másik oldalán. Nem igazán tetszett neki a katonai készültség odakint.

- Ez egy olyan tartály, amit arra terveztek, hogy sztázisban tartson egy élőlényt, hogy felfüggessze az életműködését, - magyarázta izgatottan Sam. Már olvasott erről a szerkezetről Amedor kristályaiban. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy egyszer talál egy ilyet, főleg nem egy romos templom alatti falba rejtve.

- Ez pont akkora, amiben egy goa'uld elfér, - tette hozzá Amedor elgondolkodva.

- Arra akarsz utalni, hogy... - kezdte Sam döbbenten.

- Igen, arra, - vágott a szavába Amedor, aki szintén nagyon izgatott lett.

- Sam, Amedor, megtudhatnám én is, hogy miről van szó? - kérdezte O'Neill felvonva a szemöldökét.

- Ha az ismereteink helyesek erről a szerkezetről, akkor akár képes lehetett kétezer éven át életben tartani Egeriát, - mondta izgatottan Sam.

- Kétezer éven át életben tartotta? - kérdezett rá O'Neill. Ezt meg kellett emésztenie.

- Igen, - felelte Amedor. - A goa'uld erőforrások és szerkezetek képesek ilyen hosszú sztázis fenntartására, ráadásul egy goa'uld királynő nagyon szívós. Elképzelhető, hogy Egeria életben van.

- Javaslatok? - kérdezte az ezredes.

- Talán magunkkal vihetnénk a sztáziskamrát? - mondta Amedor bizonytalanul. Kimondva már neki sem tetszett annyira ez az ötlet.

- Ugyan már, Amedor, - csattant fel O'Neill. - A kintiek még egy tollat sem engednének, hogy magunkkal vigyünk nem, hogy egy sztázis...

A lövések hangja mindannyiukat meglepte. Az első ismeretlen volt, de Kawalsky P-90-esének kattogása félreismerhetetlen volt. Mindhárman gyorsan fedezékbe vonultak. Sam a kibontott kövek mögé rejtőzött. O'Neill és Kawalsky, aki meghátrálni kényszerült a váratlan támadás elöl, csak arra voltak képesek, hogy visszatartsák a támadókat, akik kivárásra játszottak. Teggar parancsnok tudta jól, hogy a készleteik végesek. Mind a négyen próbáltak spórolni a lőszerrel, de a katonák újra és újra lőttek rájuk és félő volt, hogyha nem viszonozzák a tüzet, megrohanják őket, mielőtt egyáltalán esélyük lenne valamilyen megoldást találni.

Az események azzal a lövéssel gyorsultak fel, ami eltalálta a sztázistartályt. A sztázisfolyadék a kamra alatt rejtőző Samre ömlött. Pár másodperccel később egy goa'uld királynő pottyant mellé. Az információk, amik elöntötték az agyát, nem voltak biztatóak. A goa'uldok a gazdatesten kívül nem sokáig élnek megfelelő környezet nélkül. És nekik nem volt semmijük sem, amit felhasználhattak volna, hogy megmentsék Egeriát. Túl sok minden forgott kockán. Apophisnak, most hogy tudott a Földről, nem sok idő kellett, hogy összeszedje az erőit, és ellenük forduljon. Szükségük volt szövetségesekre és a Tok'ra volt a legfontosabb mind közül. Szinte gondolkodás nélkül nyúlt a goa'uld királynő felé és mielőtt elsötétedett volna előtte, még hallotta, hogy Jack tiltakozva felkiált.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack szíve megállt dobogni, mikor meglátta, hogy Sam a goa'uld királynő felé nyújtja a kezét. Ismerte már annyira, hogy tudja, mit forgat a fejében a nő. De elkésett. A goa'uld királynő egy pillanat alatt eltűnt Sam szájában és a felesége összecsuklott, mintegy rongybaba. A rájuk záporozó lövésekkel mit sem törődve odarohant hozzá és a karjaiba kapta Sam ernyedt testét. A tűzharc tovább folytatódott, Amedor és Kawalsky viszonozták a tűzet, de O'Neill tudta, hogy nélküle esélyük sem lenne a támadóik ellen. Bár még hárman sem voltak elegek, hogy feltartsák őket, sóhajtva engedte vissza Samet a padló porába, és újult erővel vette bele magát a harcba.

Alig pár perc múlva elfogyott a lőszerük, mindhármuknak. O'Neill sóhajtva ült le az egyik kőtömb mögé és várta az elkerülhetetlent.

- Tudom, hogy elfogyott a lőszerük, - hallatszott Teggar parancsnok hangja odakintről. - Jöjjenek elő feltartott kézzel, és akkor talán hazaengedjük magukat... előbb vagy utóbb.

Amedor és Kawalsky mindketten O'Neill-re szegezték a pillantásukat. Várták a döntését. Fáradtan biccentett és vetett még egy utolsó pillantást Samre, aki még mindig mozdulatlanul feküdt ott, ahol korábban hagyta. Gyorsan kiverte a fejéből a feleségét és felemelkedett. Intett a többieknek, akik kérdően néztek rá és tekintetükkel Samet keresték.

- Megszállta a goa'uld, - mondta ki O'Neill és látta, hogy a többiek mennyire megdöbbenek.

- O'Neill, nem tudom, hogy ennyi sztázisban töltött évezred után Egeria képes lesz-e az egyesülésre. Lehet, hogy mindketten belehalnak, - mondta Amedor sápadtan.

- Menjünk, ezzel majd ráérünk később foglalkozni, - felelte az ezredes elszoruló szívvel. Már megszámolni sem tudta, hogy hány alkalommal kellett egymás életéért rettegniük.

Amedor és Kawalsky lehajtott fejjel követték O'Neill-t, aki elsőként hagyta el az alagutat. Semmiféleképpen sem akarta, hogy Kawalsky vagy Amedor legyenek az elsők, akik szemben találják magukat a katonákkal, hisz semmilyen információjuk nem volt róla, hogy a lövéseikkel megsebesítettek-e valakit. Mikor a félhomályból kilépett a szikrázó napfénybe, látta, hogy a félelme nem volt alaptalan. Vagy fél-tucat igencsak mérges katona szegezte rá a fegyverét és két másikat szanitécek ápoltak. Szerencsére nem sérültek meg komolyan.

- Hol van a nő? - kérdezte Teggar kapitány, az alagút felé indulva. - Dr. Carter.

- Odalent, - Jack csak ennyit tudott kinyögni. Tudta, hogy Sam nem tehetett mást abban a helyzetben, de akkor is volt egy része, ami haragudott rá. Nem tudta, hogy most mi is lesz a feleségével.

- Itt vagyok, - hallatszott hirtelen Sam hangja. Mindhárman döbbenten néztek hátra és látták, hogy Sam fáradtan és piszkosan elősétál az alagútból. Jacknek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit is szeretne jobban. Odarohanni és átölelni a feleségét, vagy fegyvert fogni rá. De végül nem tett semmit sem, ahogy a többiek sem.

Sam, mintha mi sem történt volna, odasétált hozzá.

- Minden rendben van, ezredes, - mondta és Teggar felé fordult. - Azt hiszem a CSK-1 a továbbiakban nem kíván a segítségükre lenni a régészeti feltárásokban illetve a kapuval kapcsolatos kutatásaikban.

- Nem is kell a segítségük, - felelte dühösen Teggar. - Legalább nem rabolják el a kincseinket, mert tudom, hogy azért jöttek ide.

- Ebben téved, mi csak szövetségeseket kerestünk és teljesen felesleges volt megtámadniuk minket, mert csak szólniuk kellett volna és elhagyjuk a bolygójukat, - folytatta Sam a legnagyobb lelki nyugalommal. - Most pedig összeszednénk a felszerelésünket és távoznánk. És nem ajánlom, hogy kifogást emeljenek ezzel szemben, mert ha nem jelentkezünk be időben, akkor utánunk jönnek és higyjék el, jó pár olyan fegyverünk van, ami átfér a kapun és eltörli a magukat a bolygó felszínéről.

Jacknek leesett az álla. Még soha nem hallotta így beszélni Samet és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi is folyik itt, de bevált, mert alig 15 perccel később már mindannyian ott álltak a kapu előtt. Jacknek fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan is lesz, ha átértek a kapun, csak azt tudta, hogyha kiderül, hogy Samet esetleg megszállta egy goa'uld, akkor egyikük sem éli túl, és a helyiek közül is többen megsérülhetnek. De a Parancsnokságra sem mehetnek...

A megoldást maga Sam szolgáltatta, aki odalépett a tárcsázóhoz és elkezdte megnyomni a szimbólumokat. Mikor Jack tett egy lépést felé, hogy megállítsa, Sam rápillantott és elmosolyodott.

- Bízz bennem, Jack, - mondta és megnyomta a középső piros gombot. Ez egy teljesen ismeretlen cím volt. Nem a Föld. Amedor, aki látta és felismerte a címet, beleegyezően biccentett az ezredes felé. Egy lakatlan és biztonságos bolygó volt.

Jack megbízott Samben, főleg, mert a fegyverét Kawalsky vette a vállára, amikor visszakapták őket a nekik kiutalt sátorban tárolt tartalék tárakkal együtt.

Jack a fejével intett Kawalsky-nak, hogy álljon a csapat elejére, majd Amedor következett, előbb odalépett Dr. Valk-hoz, aki a katonák mellett állt és igencsak el volt keseredve a dolgok ilyetén alakulása miatt, de egyből felvidult, sőt meg egy puszit is nyomott Amedor arcára, mikor az átadta az itttartózkodásuk alatt készített jegyzetei másolatát a nőnek.

Induljunk, - mondta O'Neill, és vett egy mély lélegzetet.

Kawalsky lépett át először a kapun és amint átért, rögtön védekező állást vett fel és a még mindig nyitott kapura szegezte a fegyverét.

Amedor lépett ki legközelebb a kapun és ő is elhelyezkedett egy kicsit távolabb Kawalsky-tól.

Sam és Jack egyszerre léptek át a kapun. Mikor átértek, Jack egyből távolabb lépett a feleségétől és rászegezte a fegyverét.

- Kawalsky, fedezzen, - szólt hátra.

- Igen, uram, - jött a válasz rögtön és O'Neill közelebb lépett Samhez és alaposan megmotozta.

- Tiszta, - szólt hátra a többieknek és ő is lesétált a kapu előtti lépcsőn.

Sam csak állt ott némán, egyszer csak lehajtotta a fejét. Jack nem tudta ezt mire vélni.

Mikor újra felemelte a fejét és felizzott a szeme mindannyian hátrábbhőköltek a látványtól.

- Egeria vagyok, - szólalt meg a goa'uld, a csak rájuk jellemző, furcsa hangján. Jack szíve összeszorult. Eddig bízott benne, hogy a goa'uld nem tudta átvenni az irányítást Sam felett és az egyesülés nem sikerült. De most rájött, hogy ez csak hiú ábránd volt.

- Ne aggódjatok, Sam biztonságban van. Később, ha gondoljátok, beszélhettek vele, - mondta Egeria. - De most én szeretnék elmondani nektek néhány dolgot. Sam emlékein keresztül sok mindent meg tudtam a Tok'ráról, akik a legmerészebb reményeimet is túlszárnyalták. Amedor köszönöm neked és a népednek, hogy támogattátok a gyermekeimet.

- Nagyon szívesen, - nyögte ki Amedor automatikusan. Teljesen Egeria hatása alá került, szinte tátott szájjal bámulta őt. Ő volt hát az, akikről már gyerekkorától ódákat zengtek neki.

- Azt is megtudtam, hogy te O'Neill és te, Kawalsky az első bolygóról származtok, - mutatott a két katona felé Egeria. O'Neill beleborzongott, hogy a felesége hangját ennyire eltorzítva hallja, de nem sok ideje volt ezen elmélkedni, mert Egeria folytatta. - Tudom, hogy a Tok'rát keresitek, és szövetséget akartok velük kötni. Én mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy ez sikerrel járjon, - mondta Egeria, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet és közvetlenül Jack elé lépett. - Jack, mivel Sam minden emlékét és érzését megosztotta velem, tudom, hogy milyen közel álltok egymáshoz és mi mindent áldoztatok fel egymásért és mit meg nem tennétek a bolygótok védelmében. Szeretnélek megnyugtatni, hogy Sam tudata teljesen sértetlen és amint találok egy másik, önkéntes gazdatestet el is fogom hagyni őt...

- Itt vagyok, én leszek a gazdatested, ha elhagyod őt... - vágott a szavába az ezredes.

- Tudom, hogy megtennéd érte, de most még nagyon gyenge vagyok. Egy újabb egyesülés talán a te és az én életembe is kerülne. Nagyon sajnálom, de sem én, sem Sam nem egyezünk ebbe bele, túl sok minden forog kockán, és ezt te is tudod a lelked mélyén, - mondta Egeria, majd lehajtotta a fejét.

- Jack, el sem tudod képzelni, hogy ez milyen érzés... - szólalt meg Sam a saját hangján és Jack felfedezte a szemében azt a semmivel sem összehasonlítható csillogást, ami Sam sajátja volt. Legszívesebben ordított volna vele, felelősségre vonva, hogy miért volt ilyen felelőtlen, és hogy mekkora őrültséget tett. De tudta, hogy nincs rá joga, mert a nő csak azt tette, amit ő is már oly sokszor. Kockázatot vállalt a Tau'ri érdekében.

- Ó, Sam... - csak ennyit volt képes kinyögni. Az eszével tudta, hogy a Tok'ra csak együtt él a gazdatesttel és annak tudatát nem nyomja, de mégis döbbenetes volt a látvány és a tény, hogy a felesége testében egy goa'uld él.

- Jack, nem kell semmit sem mondanod, hidd el, tudom, hogy fogalmad sincs róla, hogy most ordíts velem, vagy megölelj, - mosolyodott el bizonytalanul Sam. - Ne aggódj miattam, tudom, hogy mit csináltam és csak remélni tudom, hogy megbocsátasz nekem érte, - folytatta remegő hangon.

Jack csak most döbbent rá, hogy Sam azt hiszi, hogy az érzelmei iránta megváltoztak. Pedig ez nem volt igaz, most is ugyanúgy szerette, mint korábban és ezt bizonyítani is akarta. Egy szó nélkül közvetlenül Sam elé lépett és szorosan magához ölelte, az arcát a nyakához szorította. Sam úgy szorította magához, mintha el sem akarta volna engedni. Egy kis idő múlva Jack felemelte a fejét és mélyen Sam szemébe nézett. Majd odahajolt hozzá, ismét és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Egy pillanatig sem törődött azzal, hogy Kawalsky és Amedor látja őket. Jack eszét majdnem teljesen elvette a tudat, hogy Sam ilyen közel van hozzá. A nedvesség térítette magához, amit az arcán érzett. Mikor megszakítva a csókot, felemelte a fejét, hogy megnézze mi az, döbbenten látta, hogy Sam sír.

- Sam, drágám, - mondta Jack és tenyerével letörölte a nő arcáról a könnyeket. - Ne sírj, majd kitalálunk valamit...

- Nem az miatt sírok, csak... - kezdte Sam, de elcsuklott a hangja. - Azt hittem, hogy haragudni fogsz rám, azért amit tettem. Sajnálom...

Jacknek eltartott pár másodpercig, míg összeszedte magát, annyira, hogy válaszolni tudott.

- Sam, teljesen mindegy, hogy mekkora őrültséget csinálsz, én akkor is szeretni foglak, - mondta neki. - Tudom, hogy miért tetted és igazad volt, csak azt sajnálom, hogy neked kellett átesned rajta és nem én voltam közelebb hozzá...

- Jack... - nevetett fel Sam a könnyei között. - Te még velem is nehezen osztozol a házadon, nemhogy egy Tok'rával a testeden.

Jack elmosolyodott, még élénken emlékezett a kis csatáikra, amiket egymással vívtak, mikor a nő egyre több helyet foglalt el a házában és a szívében. Pedig nem sokáig élt egyedül, bár a házassága ideje alatt is sok időt töltött külön a családjától, amit halála napjáig bánni fog. A szokásait nagyon nehezére esett megváltoztatni, alkalmazkodni valakihez, még olyanhoz is, akit az életénél is jobban szeretett. Samnek igaza volt, nagyon nehezére esett volna megosztani a testét egy goa'ulddal, még akkor is, ha az egy Tok'ra.

- Sam, ha kell, akkor... - kezdett bele mégis Jack nagyot sóhajtva, de Sam a szavába vágott.

- Nem szükséges, - mosolyodott el Sam. - De nagyon köszönöm, hogy kiállsz mellettem.

- Szeretlek, - mondta egyszerűen Jack és nyomott egy puszit Sam ajkaira, majd megköszörülte torkát és elengedte Samet. Hátrább lépett és óvatosan Kawalsky és Amedor felé nézett. Az esküvőjükön kívül még soha nem mutatta ki előttük a Sam iránti érzelmeit. Kawalsky és Amedor, most megilletődve bámulták kettejüket, mikor meglátták, hogy őket nézi, gyorsan lesütötték a szemüket.

- Rendben, akkor most mi legyen? - kérdezte Jack és hangja mentes volt minden érzelemtől.

- Azt hiszem, ebben én segíthetek a legtöbbet, - szólalt meg Egeria. - Először is szeretném elmondani neked, O'Neill, hogy milyen sokat jelent nekem is és Samnek is, hogy mellettünk állsz.

- Mindkettőtöknek? - kérdezte Jack felvont szemöldökkel.

- Igen, mindkettőnknek, - erősítette meg Egeria. - Az egyesüléssel nem csak az emlékeink lettek közösek, hanem az érzéseinket is megosztjuk. Így pontosan tudom, hogy milyen fontos vagy Samnek, és ezáltal nekem is. Visszatérve a problémánkra, a Tok'rát nem lesz egyszerű megtalálni, de ha lehetőségem lenne mindent megtudni, amit a kristályok tartalmaznak róluk, akkor talán esélyem lenne megjósolni, hogy mi lesz a következő lépésük.

- Rendben, - kezdte O'Neill. - Amedor tárcsázd a Földet, jelezd, hogy vendégünk érkezik, és illő fogadtatást kérünk.

- Jack, nem kell virágnyelven elmondanod, hogy a biztonságiakat rendeljék a kapuszobába, - szólalt meg Sam, vigyorogva. - Tudom, hogy biztonsági kockázatot jelentek, és addig amíg Egeria bennem van, nem mozoghatok felügyelet nélkül és a bázist sem hagyhatom majd el.

- Rendben, akkor Amedor te mész előre, és szólj a biztonságiaknak, hogy jövünk, - mondta O'Neill és közben végig Sam szemébe nézett.

SJSJSJ

Még Egeriának is napokba telt, míg áttanulmányozta a kristályon található anyagot. Természetesen mindvégig volt mellette valaki, és ahogy Sam előre megjósolta, nem hagyhatta el a bázis területét. A CSK-1 és a CSK-3 tagjai önként vállaltak mellette szolgálatot. Egy percre sem hagyták magára. Még a zuhanyzóba sem mehetett egyedül, hisz ott nem voltak biztonsági kamerák, oda az ezredes kísérte el. Jack csak néha ment haza, de csak azért, hogy elhozzon néhány dolgot, amire Samnek szüksége volt. De aludni a bázison aludt, a Sammel szomszédos körletben. A helyzettel Amedor kivételével mindenki elégedett volt.

- Te jó ég, ő Egeria, a Tok'rák királynője, - mondta legutóbb is a tábornoknak a CSK-1 nyolcórai eligazításán, kissé jobban felemelve a hangját, mint az illő lett volna. - Ha bárki megérdemli a bizalmukat, akkor az ő!

- Mi bízunk benne, - felelte a tábornok, megelőzve O'Neill-t, aki szintén szólásra nyitotta a száját. - Ha nem bíznánk benne, akkor most valahol egy szigorúan őrzött börtönben lenne, és nem itt az asztalnál.

- Amedor, nekem ez a helyzet tökéletesen megfelel, - szólalt meg Egeria is. - Már ez is több, mint amit remélhettem. Segítséget kaptam, hogy megtaláljam a népemet.

- Ha már szóba kerültek ezek a dolgok, - mondta O'Neill, fordult a mellette ülő Egeria felé. - Van már bármilyen eredmény?

Jack még mindig nem tudta megszokni Egeria jelenlétét, tudta, hogy egyikük sem tehet a helyzetről, de azért nem igazán így képzelte a házassága első heteit. Kicsivel több szexre és kevesebb munkára vágyott, de ez az így járás tipikus esete.

- Sajnos nincs, - mondta Egeria, kizökkentve az ezredest a gondolataiból. - Egyenlőre semmilyen olyan információt sem találtam, ami segítene megtalálni a népemet.

- Várom a javaslatokat! - szólt Hammond tábornok, aki tudta jól, hogy ez a helyzet sokáig nem tartható fent. A beálló csendet Sam törte meg.

- Van egy lehetőség, amit Egeria nem akart említeni, mert szerinte túl veszélyes lenne, de szerintem meg kéne vitatnunk ezt a lehetőséget is, - mondta Sam.

- Hallgatom, doktornő, - mondta Hammond tábornok, miközben hátradőlt a székében.

- Mi lenne, ha kiszivárogtatnánk, hogy Egeria életben van, és hagynánk, hogy a Tok'ra találjon rá, - mondta Sam, és hirtelen lehajtotta a fejét.

- Túl nagy a kockázat, - szólalt meg Egeria tiltakozva. - Sam életét nem akarom veszélybe sodorni, és a többiekét sem.

- Ezzel a legteljesebb mértékben egyetértek, - felelte Hammond. - De nincs más esélyünk. Ha elő tudnak állni egy olyan tervvel, ami kivitelezhető, akkor megkapják rá az engedélyt, - mondta a tábornok és felállt, majd kiment a teremből, otthagyva a CSK-1-et a gondolataikba merülve.

A csendet végül O'Neill törte meg.

- Azt hiszem, én elmegyek és eszek valamit, - mondta féloldalas mosollyal az arcán. Valahogy az étkezdében sokkal jobban tudott gondolkodni, mint bárhol máshol a bázison.

Az étkezdében nem sokan voltak, hisz a reggeli roham már véget ért, és a déli még nem kezdődött el. A szokásos asztalnál ültek le, a szokásos helyükre. Ha nem tudták volna, hogy eggyel többen ülnek az asztalnál, olyan lett volna, mint egy szokásos nap. Viccelődtek és beszélgettek. Kawalsky csodálkozva állapította meg, hogy Sam nem a szokásos kék zseléjét választotta.

- Mi történt, Sam? Miért nem zselét eszel, - kérdezte a nőtől.

- Egeria nem szereti, - válaszolta O'Neill a felesége helyett, akinek épp tele volt a szája a süteménnyel.

Esténként, amikor már Sam alig állt a lábán, ő és Jack elvonultak a nő körletébe, ahol nyitott ajtó mellett és az épp szolgálatban lévő 'őr' figyelő szemétől övezve egymás kezét fogva csendesen beszélgettek. Egeria ilyenkor teljesen visszavonult, semmilyen jelét nem adta a létezésének. Sam sokat mesélt ekkor a legújabb tapasztalatairól, hogy milyen 'gazdatestként' élni, hogy mennyire összeolvadtak kettejük emlékei, érzései.

- Annyi tudás van a fejemben, hogy szinte még fel sem tudtam fogni. A goa'uldokról, Egeria korábbi gazdatesteiről, a technológiájukról. Jack, ez egyszerűen elképesztő, - mesélte Sam egyszer lelkendezve, de mikor meglátta Jack arckifejezését elkomorult. - Ne hidd, hogy gazdatest szeretnék maradni, bár elismerem, járna némi előnnyel, de vissza akarom kapni a régi életemet, amilyen hamar csak lehet. Haza akarok veled menni, Jack, az otthonunkba.

Jack meg sem tudott szólalni, egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy mit is mondhatna, de tudta, hogy Sam már ismeri annyira, ne várjon tőle fennkölt szavakat. Egyszerűen csak átölelte. Később azt tervezgették, hogy hová is mennek majd nászútra, ha Sam végre elhagyhatja a bázist.

Jack is minél hamarabb túl akart lenni ezen az egészen, és elvinni Samet a nyaralójába, ahogy azt tervezte. Remélte, hogy ez minél hamarabb bekövetkezik, de ehhez még meg kell találniuk a Tok'rát. Most ez a legfontosabb.

- Van valakinek bármilyen ötlete, hogyan ugrassuk ki a nyulat a bokorból? - tette fel a kérdést, mikor befejezte az evést, és elégedetten hátradőlt.

- Azt hiszem, nekem van egy, - szólalt meg Amedor vigyorogva. - Még korábban az apám mesélt nekem egy bolygóról, ahol van egy lerobbant tel'tak. Egeria tudásával gyerekjáték lenne megjavítani, talán felhasználhatnánk, hogy valamelyik nagyobb rendszerúr közelébe férkőzzünk.

- Igaza van, - szólalt meg Egeria. - De mielőtt bármit is döntenénk, látnom kell, hogy javítható állapotban van-e a tel'tak.

- Rendben. Kawalsky szedje össze a felszerelést. Csak mi négyen megyünk és készüljön úgy, hogyha sikerül megjavítani a hajót, akkor rögtön indulunk tovább.

SJSJSJ

- Mi a helyzet a hajóval? - érdeklődött egy igencsak unatkozó Jack O'Neill. Egeria már vagy három órája vizsgálgatta vagy szerelte a hajót. Az ezredes képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy pontosan mit is csinál. De bármi is volt az, már kezdett nagyon hosszúra nyúlni. Samtől már megszokta, hogy nagyon bele tud merülni a munkájába, de ő legalább elmondta, hogy pontosan mit is csinál. Nem mintha a kötőszavakon kívül bármi mást is értett volna a felesége magyarázataiból, de legalább volt mit félbeszakítania, ezzel szemben Egeria teljes csendben dolgozott, ráadásul még a yoyoját is otthon felejtette. Arra pedig nem is számíthatott, hogy Sam a múltkori eset után kölcsönadja a laptopját, hogy játsszon vele egy kicsit. Ki gondolta volna, hogy ilyen könnyen letörli azokat a file-okat?

- Sam! - szólt ismét a nőnek, akit még mindig nem volt képes Egeriának szólítani. - Mi a helyzet a hajóval, meg tudod javítani?

- Igen, O'Neill, - jött a válasz a jellegzetes, mély hangon. - És már majdnem készen is vagyok.

- Nagyszerű, - emelkedett fel a kőről Jack, amin eddig ült. - Kawalsky, Amedor, pakolunk, szóljatok az otthoniaknak, hogy küldhetik a többi felszerelést, - kiáltott a többiekre, akik épp az egyik fa árnyékában pihentek.

A bolygó szerencsére lakatlan volt, bár a hajó kissé távolabb zuhant le a Kaputól, de Wood két emberének megérte ez a kis kényelmetlenség, már csak azért is, mert nem túl sok logisztikus mondhatta el magáról a bázison, hogy átlépett a kapun. Lesz mit mesélniük az otthoniaknak.

- Köszönöm, uraim, most térjenek vissza a kapun keresztül, - mondta nekik az ezredes, mikor a férfiak az utolsó ládát is lerakták nem messze a hajótól. O'Neill kissé paranoiás volt és nem kellett mindenkinek mindenről tudnia. A hajót az eltelt évek alatt benőtte a növényzet, de az most jó is volt, hisz eltakarta a katonák kíváncsi szeme elől. Az utolsó pár méteren már Amedor és Kawalsky vitte a ládákat. Egeria is beszállt a cipekedésbe. A két férfinak leesett az álla, mikor meglátták, hogy Sam könnyedén felkapja a ládát, amit ők ketten is alig bírnak el. Sam csak szélesen vigyorgott.

Mire O'Neill visszatért a Kaputól, ahol leadta a kódot az írisz kinyitására, már minden a helyén volt, és a hajó indulásra készen állt.

Sam vezette a hajót. A célt nem sokkal korábban határozták meg. Apófisz területének mélyén volt egy bolygó, ahol Egeria korábban a hajóit összeszerelte és javította. A hajó ugyan működőképes volt, de egy-két alapvető alkatrész igencsak ramaty állapotban volt, és Egeria szerint nem ártott volna kicserélni.

- Mennyi üzemanyagunk van? - kérdezte O'Neill.

- Hát tulajdonképpen a hajó nem használ hagyományos értelemben vett üzemanyagot. A naquada... - kezdte Sam a magyarázatot, de még mielőtt igazán belelendülhetett volna Jack leállította.

- Sam, az Isten szerelmére, azt mond meg, hogy meddig tudunk eljutni vele?

- Hát odaútra biztos elég lesz az energia, de a visszaút az már kérdéses, - mondta Egeria.

- Akkor induljunk, - adta ki a parancsot az ezredes.

SJSJSJ

Az út majdnem egy hétig tartott és teljesen eseménytelen volt. Bár Kawalsky és Amedor igencsak nehezményezte, hogy Sam Egeria támogatásával sorra győzött a pókerpartikon. Sam ugyan állította, hogy Egeria nem szereti ezt a játékot, de a többiek csak vigyorogtak a kijelentésén. Jack csak ritkán szállt be, inkább a gondolataiba merülve ült az egyik ládán, amit magukkal hoztak. Hát igen, a kényelem nem tartozott a hajó erősségei közé, hisz nem hosszútávú utazásokra tervezték. Még jó, hogy pakoltak be hálózsákokat, a padló még így is elég kemény volt. De a legnehezebb az volt, hogy Sam ott feküdt mellette alig egy méterre és még sem érinthette meg.

Az utazást Egeria kihasználta arra, hogy beavassa Amedort és Kawalsky-t a tel'tak irányításának rejtelmeibe. A Tok'ra tudta, hogy bár nem mutatja az érdeklődés legkisebb nyomát sem, O'Neill is figyelemmel kíséri a mondandóját. A gazdateste emlékeiből nagyon sok mindent megtudott róla, például azt is, hogy bár a technikai dolgokhoz nem túl sok érzéke volt és a gameboy-on kívül nem is igazán érdekelték őt, korántsem volt elveszett ember. Sam még mielőtt beköltözött volna hozzá, észrevette, hogy a könyvespolca tele van hadtudománnyal és hadtörténelemmel foglalkozó munkákkal. És nem azok a fajta könyvek voltak, amiket este szórakozásképpen olvasgat valaki, szakirodalommal és egyetemi jegyzetekkel volt tele az egész szekrény. Mivel Jack nem említette, így Sam sem hozta szóba a dolgot. Egeria pontosan tudta, Sam emlékeiből, hogy mekkora volt a nő megdöbbenése, mikor papírt keresve feltúrta az íróasztal fiókjait és a legalsóbban, az üres lapok alatt megtalálta a Jack doktori disszertációját. Ez állt az első oldalon: 'Hadműveletek a Csendes óceánon a II. WW alatt, különös tekintettel a Légierő Guadalcanal szigetén végrehajtott támadásaira, írta Jonathan O'Neill ezredes'. Sam nem tehetett róla, nekiállt elolvasni, de nem sokáig jutott vele. Érteni értette ugyan a szavakat, bár a rövidítésekkel meggyűlt a baja, mintha egy teljesen más nyelven írták volna. Ezután már pontosan tudta, hogyan is érzi magát Jack, mikor ő az asztrofizikáról kezd el beszélni. Egeria érezte azt a fájdalmat is, amit Sam akkor érzett, mikor felfedezte, hogy a disszertáció befejezésének dátuma alig pár héttel Jack fiának halála elé esett. Ez volt az igazi oka annak, hogy Sam gondosan visszatette az iratot a szekrény aljára és nem is firtatta tovább a dolgot. Egeria azt is tudta, hogy az ezredes bármit elvezet, aminek szárnya van. Isten adta tehetsége már korán megnyilvánult. Most viszont éppen ezért Egeria pont akkora hangerővel tájékoztatta Amedort és Kawalsky-t a tel'tak repülési tulajdonságairól, manőverezhetőségéről, hogy O'Neill is hallhassa. Mint pilóta, O'Neill több száz órát repült harci helyzetben, és jó párszor rá is lőttek már a gépére. Egyszer el is találták valahol Irak felett. A tapasztalata és tudása alkalomatán szükséges lehetett.

A gyakorlati oktatásban O'Neill is aktívan részt vett. Az egyik aszteroida mezőben tettek néhány kört, hogy mindhárom férfi kitapasztalhassa a gépet és a hiperhajtóműnek sem ártott egy ellenőrzés. Alig pár óráig tartott, míg a gyorstalpaló véget ért, és Egeria elégedett volt az eredménnyel.

Mivel Sam csak félig-meddig volt önkéntes gazdatest, Egeria próbált minél kevesebb időt aktív lenni, az esetek többségében átadta az irányítást a nőnek. Ezt a helyzetet egyikük sem bánta, hisz a goa'uldnak is sok mindent fel kellett dolgoznia.

Majdnem kétezer éven át volt sztázisban. Milyen sok időt elvesztegetett, és mindezt Ré miatt. Ha nem lett volna már eleve halott, akkor saját kezével ölte volna meg.

Ré, az ősi ellensége, aki fejébe vette, hogy elpusztítja őt. Mindezt azért, mert azt hangoztatta, hogy nem szabadna erőszakkal elfoglalniuk a gazdatesteket és a gyermekeinek is ezt a gondolatot örökítette át. A gyermekei, akik most az ő nevében küzdenek a goa'uldok ellen. Büszke volt rájuk és arra, amit vállaltak. Bár a kimoli kristályok nem tartalmaztak részleteket, de az, amit ki tudott hámozni belőlük, nagyon elégedetté tették. A gyermekei mindig önkéntes gazdatesteket választottak, és ha nem volt jelentkező, akkor inkább a régi testükkel haltak. Bár a haláluk tudata nem volt kellemes, mégis ez volt az elveik ára. Egeria már alig tudta kivárni, hogy találkozzon velük.

A gondolataiba beférkőztek más múltbeli emlékek is. Idana Vanek. A korábbi gazdateste, aki miatta halt meg. Az élete akkor ért véget így vagy úgy, amikor Ré erőszakkal eltávolította őt a testéből. Pedig milyen sokat köszönhetett annak a fiatal nőnek. Megváltoztatta a gondolkodásmódját. Ő volt az, aki ráébresztette, hogy milyen szörnyűségeket is követnek el az emberekkel szemben. Hogy egy goa'uld élete sem előbbrevalóbb, mint egy emberré. Milyen sokat beszélgettek... Az azt megelőző gazdatestei mind egyszerű emberek voltak, akik félelmükben majd meghaltak, mikor beléjük költözött. A mai napig bűntudata volt miattuk, hogy tönkretette az életüket. Most már tudta, hogy lett volna más lehetősége is. Idana egy rendkívül művelt, fiatal nő volt, akinél bátrabbat nem ismert soha életében. Ő nem menekült el az elméje leghátsó sarkába vinnyogva, mint egy megvert kutya. Ő, nem. Inkább bátran előrelépett és támadásba lendült. Nem erőszakosan, hisz a testét más irányította, hanem csendesen, lassan ültette el az őt megszálló goa'uld királynő tudatában, hogy van más lehetőség is. Kitartása meghozta az eredményét, Egeria már másként látta a világot, de túl sokáig tartott. Majdnem egy fél évszázadig. Egeria segítségével Idana alig öregedett, pedig még a szarkofágot sem használta. Később rájött, hogy ennek is köze lehetett abban, hogy Idana gondolatai hatással voltak rá. Akárhogy is történt, egy pillanatig sem bánta meg. Csak Idanát sajnálta. Mikor végre átadta neki az irányítást, elmentek a nő szülőbolygójára, megkeresték a férfit, akinek hiánya végig fájó pont volt Idana lelkében. Done Genar fantasztikus ember volt. Egeria sajnálta, hogy csak alig pár hetet tölthetett vele, mert mire megtalálták, a majdnem nyolcvan éves aggastyán már a halálán volt. Egeria minden gyógyítóképességét felhasználta, hogy meghosszabbítsa a férfi életét, de csak pár hetet tudott neki adni. Idana ezért is hálás volt. Ő és Done jegyesek voltak, mielőtt Egeria közbelépése megváltoztatott mindent. Done nem házasodott meg később sem. Soha nem adta fel a reményt, hogy még találkozik a szerelmével. Ő és Idana csodálatos időt töltöttek együtt. De egyik reggel nem ébredt fel és ekkor már Egeria sem segíthetett rajta szarkofág nélkül. Idana sokáig és mélyen gyászolta szerelmét és Egeria osztozott a fájdalmában. Ez is a közös tudat hatása volt. Ketten együtt határozták el, hogy bármi áron megakadályozzák, hogy mással is megtörténhessen ugyanez. Egeria ünnepélyes ígéretet tett, hogy a gyermekeinek átörökíti az újonnan megszerzett tudását. Idana pedig cserébe segítségére volt, hogy önkéntes gazdatesteket találjanak a számukra.

Az együttműködésük addig nagyon sikeres volt, amíg Ré fel nem figyelt rájuk. A rendszerúr mérhetetlenül dühös lett, mikor megtudta, Egeria milyen tudást örökít át a gyermekeinek. A válaszlépése rendkívül gyors és kegyetlen volt. Elpusztítani Egeriát és minden gyermekét, ez volt a parancs, amit a szolgálatában álló összes Jaffának, rabszolgának, papnak és goa'uldnak kiadott. Egeria próbált elrejtőzni és talált is egy bolygót, ahol már éltek emberek, akik közül hárman voltak olyan bátrak és vállalkoztak arra, hogy gazdatestek legyenek. Ők voltak az elsők. Ezt is Idanának köszönhette, aki meggyőzte az embereket az előnyökről. A majdnem kétszer hosszabb élettartam és a hihetetlen mennyiségű tudás is nagyon kecsegtető volt. Ha az információi helyesek, akkor már csak Selmac van életben hármuk közül. Remélte, egyszer még találkozhat vele. Annyi mindent szeretne kérdezni tőle, elmondani neki, hogy minden várakozását felülmúlták.

Ré nem sokkal később talált rájuk. Egeria próbált védekezni, de nem sokáig tartott, míg a hajóját elfoglalták Ré Jaffái. Mikor 'megtért', szélnek eresztette a Jaffáit és a szolgáit is. Senki sem volt, aki a segítségére sietett volna. A gyermekeit rábízta Selmacra és a társaira, hogy keressenek egy biztonságos helyet nekik. Mikor ott ült a tel'takban egyedül, érezte Idana félelmét. Mindent megtett, hogy megnyugtassa, de nem járt sikerrel. A Jaffák közül kettőt elintézett, mielőtt elfogták és Ré elé hurcolták. Arra számított, hogy Ré megöleti, de a rendszerúr más sorsot szánt neki. Sztázisba rakta, és így mintha élve temette volna el.

Idana sorsa megpecsételődött, amint ő elhagyta a testét. Remélte, hogy Ré megölte őt, gyorsan és fájdalommentesen. Idana ezért imádkozott az Isteneihez attól a pillanattól fogva, hogy a Jaffák a hajóra érkeztek a gyűrűkön át. A tok'ra királynő elborzadt a gondolattól, hogy mi volt a rosszabbik lehetőség. Ha Ré nem ölte meg azonnal, akkor egy másik goa'uld gazdateste lett Idana, hogy Egeria minden kis titkához hozzáférhessenek. Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor tudta, hogy Ré a második lehetőséget választotta és Idanára borzalmas évszázadok vártak a haláláig.

A mostani gazdateste is egy fiatal, szerelmes nő, aki mindent kész feláldozni a szeretett férfiért. Egeria elhatározta, hogy mindent megtesz azért, hogy Sam épen és egészségesen visszatérhessen Jackhez, ha ő egyszer elhagyja a testét.

- Sam, mi történt? - kérdezte Jack a feleségétől, aki pár perce némán bámult maga elé és mintha fényévnyi távolságban lett volna. - Elgondolkodtál...

- Egeria gondolkodott el, én csak figyeltem. Idana, így hívták a nőt, aki megváltoztatta az életét. Volt egy szerelme, Done, aki több, mint ötven évig várta a visszatérését, - motyogta szomorúan Sam és megölelte Jacket. Épp a hajtómű kristályait próbálta beállítani, mikor Egeria gondolatai elkalandoztak és a szíve összeszorult, hogy talán rá is hasonló sors vár. Nem tudta kibírt volna-e fél évszázadot Jack nélkül, a saját teste foglyaként. Idana nagyon bátor és erős asszony lehetett.

- Sam, jól vagy? - kérdezte ismét Jack, aki már aggódni kezdett Sam miatt.

- Igen jól vagyok, csak ölelj át, kérlek - suttogta Sam és odabújt a férjéhez.


	16. Chapter 16

Miután pályára álltak a bolygó körül, eldöntötték, hogy Amedor a hajón marad a biztonság kedvéért. Sam, Kawalsky és O'Neill a gyűrűn belül várakoztak. Mivel a tel'tak külső érzékelői enyhén szólva is használhatatlanok voltak, fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy mi vár rájuk odalent. Egeria tájékoztatása szerint a lenti gyűrűk a főépületektől viszonylag távol estek, igaz az információ kétezer éves volt. Mégis volt némi esély rá, hogy nem rohannak rögtön az ellenség karjaiba.

O'Neill vetett meg egy pillantást a fegyverét ellenőrző Kawalsky-ra és Samre, majd megadta a jelet Amedornak.

Egeria emlékei szerencsére pontosnak bizonyultak, és még nagyobb szerencse, hogy az eltelt idő alatt senki sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy a gyűrűket elmozdítsa a helyükről. A teremnek, amibe megérkeztek mindössze egyetlen kijárata volt, és a gyűrűkhöz tartozó irányító konzol kivételével teljesen üres volt. Kawalsky állt a csapat élére. Az ajtó halk sziszegés kíséretében kinyílt, az ajtószárnyak eltűntek a falban. A mögötte feltűnő folyosón lassan pislákolva felgyulladtak a fények.

- Ki lehet kapcsolni a világítás érzékelőit? - kérdezte O'Neill Samtől.

- Pár méterrel arrébb van egy konzol, ha az még működőképes, akkor egy pillanat alatt megoldhatom, - felelt Egeria.

- Rendben, menjünk, - mondta O'Neill és Kawalsky mellé lépett.

Lassan, hangtalanul és egymást biztosítva haladtak előre a folyosó két szélén elhelyezett oszlopok takarásában. A hely jellegzetesen goa'uld volt, a falakon hieroglifák és egyéb díszítő elemek voltak elhelyezve az aranysárga falakon. De valahogy minden olyan tompán csillogott, mintha nagyon rég nem járt volna erre senki sem. O'Neill és Kawalsky ment elől és Sam volt a hátvéd. A korábban említett konzol viszont nem volt a helyén. A kristályokat és minden más mozdítható dolgot kiszereltek belőle.

- Ez nagyon nem jó, - jegyezte meg O'Neill és ha lehet még óvatosabban indultak tovább a hosszú folyosón. Az ezredes nagyon remélte, hogy aki elvitte azokat a cuccokat, már nincs a közelben. De nem volt szerencséje, mert még el sem értek a sarokra, mikor halk beszélgetést hallott meg. Gyorsan felemelte a karját és ökölbe szorított kezével jelezte a többieknek, hogy álljanak meg. Kawalsky rögtön helyet cserélt Sammel és biztosította a hátukat. Sam csatlakozott O'Neill-hoz és egy percig csak némán hallgatóztak.

- ... itt kell lennie valahol, - hallatszott egy férfihang. - Keressétek tovább, nem menekülhet. Ha megtaláljátok, hozzátok elém! A goa'uldnak meg kell halnia! Nem árulhat el bennünket!

- Az előbb eltaláltam, nem mehetett messzire, - jegyezte meg egy másik. - Itt kell lennie a közelben. Addig kell megtalálnunk, amíg a goa'uldja meg nem gyógyítja.

O'Neill leguggolt, és elővett egy kis teleszkópos rúdra erősített tükröt a málhamellénye zsebéből. Óvatosan, majdnem lent a padló szintjén kitolta a sarkon. Nagyon kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon hányan is készülnek felkutatni a goa'uldot.

A látványtól nem volt túlságosan boldog. A másik folyosó szinte tömve volt felfegyverzett emberekkel. De nem Jaffák voltak. Ez nagyon meglepte O'Neill-t. Nem gondolta volna, hogy itt, Apophis birodalmának kellős közepén fegyveresekbe botlik. Ha lett volna eszük, akkor ők is messzire elkerülték volna ezt a helyet, és ez a gondolat egyre szimpatikusabbnak tűnt O'Neill-nak. Mivel semmilyen információval nem rendelkezett az ellenség tűzerejéről, hacsak nem volt feltétlenül szükséges, nem akart harcba bocsátkozni. Elrakta a tükröt és intett a többieknek, hogy hátráljanak vissza a gyűrűszobába.

Már majdnem visszaértek a terembe, mikor az első lövés eldörrent. O'Neill érezte, hogy a fájdalom hulláma elönti a testét. A lába! Eltaláltak a bal lábát! Ordítva bukott az egyik oszlop mögé. Kawalsky a folyosó másik oldalára vetődött. Sam pedig O'Neill mellé. Az első lövést több másik is követte, de azok szerencsére a falakba csapódtak, és nem sebesítettek meg senkit sem.

Sam a legjobb tudása szerint megpróbált segíteni a férjének, aki az oszlopnak támasztva a hátát próbált úrrá lenni a fájdalmán és felmérni a sérülés súlyosságát. A golyó szerencsére simán áthaladt a bal combján és nem sértette meg sem csontot, sem a comb artériát, ettől eltekintve pokoli fájdalmas lehetett, gondolta Sam. De nem volt több ideje ezen elmélkedni, mert a támadóik egyre közeledtek, és a lövéseik is egyre közelebb csapódtak be a falba. Kawalsky viszonozta a tüzet, és egy fájdalmas kiáltás lett az eredmény a másik oldalon.

- Gránátot! - kiáltotta valaki a folyosó túloldalán és Sam szívébe félelem költözött.

A gránát alig pár méterrel mellettük csattant a földnek, majd a fémes szürke henger feléjük gurult és pont közte és Kawaslky között állt meg a folyosó padlóján. Sam ösztönösen Jackre vetette magát, hogy a földre taszítva a férfit megvédje a további sérülésektől. Kawalsky beugrott az oszlop mögé és elfordította a fejét. A gránát végtelennek tűnő pillanattal később robbant fel, vakító fénnyel árasztva el a folyosót.

SJSJSJ

Sam egy ismeretlen helyen tért magához. Felült és megpróbálta hozzászoktatni a szemét a félhomályhoz. Egeria segítsége most nagyon jól jött. Körbenézett. A terem, aminek a padlóján feküdt, jellegzetesen goa'uld volt. Valószínűsítette, hogy még mindig a bolygón vannak. Az egyik sarokban egy fura alakot vett észre, aki a fejét a térdére hajtva pihent. Csak most figyelt fel egy furcsa érzésre a gyomrában.

- 'Egy másik goa'uld is van itt' – hallotta Egeria hangját a fejében. Már egészen megszokta a társaságát. De azért nem fogja bánni, ha megtalálják a Tok'rát és végre magára maradhat. - 'Ha nem bánnod, most én venném át az irányítást.'

- 'Nagyon szívesen,' - gondolta Sam megkönnyebbülten. Valahogy egyszerre elég volt egy goa'ulddal birkóznia.

- Ki vagy te? - kérdezte Egeria és felállt. Majd mikor nem érkezett válasz, közelebb sétált az idegenhez és felé magasodott. Sam érezte, hogy félelem költözik a szívébe. - 'Nyugodj meg, Sam. Egy goa'uld királynőre mindenki csak nagy tisztelettel tekint'.

- 'Kivéve Ré-t' - felelte Sam gondolatban. - 'Végülis sztázisban voltál kétezer évig!'

- 'De megölni ő sem mert!' - válaszolta Egeria csak neki.

- Már nincs jelentősége, mert úgyis meg fognak ölni, - felelte a goa'uld mély hangon, de nem nézett fel.

- Kik ezek? - kérdezte Egeria.

- Csak annyit tudtam meg róluk, hogy van egy tel'takjuk, alkatrészeket és szerelőket keresnek hozzájuk, - mondta a goa'uld és felemelte a fejét. A gazdateste egy fiatal férfi volt, akinek kék szeme és világosbarna haja volt. Az arcát némi borosta fedte. Egész szimpatikus, gondolta Sam.

- Téged hogy ejtettek fogságba? - érdeklődött Egeria.

- Alkatrészekért küldtek, és beléjük botlottam. Ennek már két hete.

- Nem próbáltál megszökni? - kérdezte Egeria.

- De igen, csak megtaláltak, mielőtt eljutottam volna a kapukig. Azt erősen védik.

- Mennyire erősen?

- Állandó őrség van, fegyverek nélkül esélytelen, ráadásul szökésem után más szobába zártak be.

- Legutóbb hogy szöktél meg?

- Megtaláltam az ajtózár kristályait és megbabráltam, de itt kívül vannak a kristályok.

- Akkor mit szándékozol tenni?

- Fogalmam sincs! - felelte a goa'uld és felállt. Sam magas volt, de a férfi még így is kicsit fölé magasodott.

Egeria épp válaszolni akart, mikor hirtelen halk sziszegés mellett kinyílt az ajtó. Két fegyveres lépett be. Az egyforma ruhájuk alapján Sam katonáknak nézte őket, de a felszerelésük többi része némileg szedett-vetett volt, mintha csak azokat a dolgokat, amiket elvesztettek az idők folyamán azzal pótoltak volna, amit éppen találtak. De Samnek nem volt több ideje elmélkedni ezen, mert egy harmadik férfi lépett be a terembe. Nyilvánvalóan ő volt a vezetőjük. A negyvenes évei közepén járhatott és már néhány ősz hajszál is keveredett a hollófekete hajába. A szeme szintén éjfekete volt, csakúgy, mint a másik két fegyveresnek. A népük közös jellemzője lehetett. Sam már nyitotta is volna a száját, hogy megkérdezze, de szerencsére időben észbe kapott.

- Kik vagytok ti, és hogy merészeltek fogságban tartani engem! - csattant fel Egeria a legdölyfösebb goa'uld stílusban.

- Itt én kérdezek! - válaszolta a vezetőjük. - Csak egyikőtökre van szükségünk. Az marad életben, aki együttműködőbb.

- Mit vártok el tőlünk? - kérdezte az idegen goa'uld.

- Két ember megsérült. Az egyikük az én katonám, a másikuk az egyik Tau'ri. Ti meg tudjátok őket gyógyítani, és szükségünk van egy szerelőre is, aki megjavítja és később karbantartja a hajónkat.

- Tehát szolgát akartok belőlem csinálni, - felelte a fejét rázva a goa'uld. - Köszönöm szépen, én nem kérek belőle.

- Én segítek a két sebesültön, - felelte Egeria. - De nem leszek a szolgátok. Utána akár meg is ölhettek.

Sam egy pillanatra megrettent, de tudta, hogy igaza van. Azt sem tudták, hogy kik ők és mi a céljuk.

- Gyere velem, de nem ajánlom, hogy bármivel is próbálkozz! - mondta a fegyveresek vezetője.

- Te komolyan segíteni akarsz nekik? - kérdezte a másik goa'uld.

- Igen, szándékomban áll meggyógyítani őket, de utána akár meg is ölhettek, mert nem fogok segíteni nektek - felelte Egeria hangosan, majd gondolatban folytatta. - 'Sajnálom Sam.'

- 'Ne aggódj, tudom, hogy mi forog kockán, és nem akarom, hogy a tudásunk a Tok'rá-ról rossz kezekbe kerüljön. Ha itt az idő tedd, amit tenned kell... és köszönöm, hogy segítesz Jack-nek.'

- 'Ez a legkevesebb.'

- Motozzátok meg! - szólt vezető a két beosztottjának.

- Legalább a nevét megtudhatnám előtte? - kérdezte szarkasztikusan Egeria.

- Lenard Polne parancsnok vagyok.

Az egyik fegyveres közvetlenül Samre szegezte a fegyverét, de fél szemét a másik goa'uldon tartotta. A másikuk pedig a közeli falnak taszította Samet és rendkívül alaposan megmotozta. Sam próbálta kizárni az elméjéből a kutakodó kezeket. Többi kevésbé sikerült is. Szerencsére gyorsan túlestek rajta. A férfi nem talált semmit sem, csak Sam dögcéduláját és rajta a gyűrűjét, amit mindig magánál tartott. A fegyveres le akarta tépni Sam nyakáról a láncot.

- Ha meg mered tenni, akkor megöllek, - szólalt meg Egeria nyugodtan. Sam nem fogalmazott volna ilyen finoman és mióta sok időt töltött a CSK-3-mal jócskán bővült a szókincse. Néhány kifejezésbe még a rendőr bátyja is belepirult volna. A fegyveres kérdően nézett a parancsnokára, aki egy legyintéssel elintézte a dolgot.

- 'Köszönöm' - gondolta Sam hálásan.

- 'Nagyon szívesen és elnézést a motozásért.'

Útközben Sam csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy vajon milyen állapotban találja majd Jacket és tényleg engedik-e Egeriának, hogy meggyógyítsa. Dobogó szívvel követte a katonát, aki előtte sétált.

A szívéről hatalmasnak kő gördült le, mikor már messziről hallotta a férje kiabálását.

- Azonnal látni akarom a társunkat! Nem érdekel a véleményük! Tudni akarom, hogy jól van-e! - ordította O'Neill, de úgy, hogy egy kiképző őrmester is elsírta volna magát a büszkeségtől.

Mikor Sam belépett a folyosó végéről nyíló, ajtó nélküli terembe, érdekes látványban volt része. A férje Kawalsky vállára támaszkodva, fél lábon állva ordított az előtte álló katonával. Mikor Sam belépett a terembe, O'Neill épp szólásra nyitotta a száját, mikor meglátta a feleségét, elhallgatott.

- Gyógyítsa meg őket, ahogy ígérte, - vetette oda Polne Egeriának, és egy goa'uld eszközt dobott felé. Egeria felhúzta azt Sam kezére, és odament Jackhez.

- Nem, először az én emberemet! - csattant fel Polne és Sam csak most vette észre a terem másik végében lévő emelvényen fekvő eszméletlen férfit. Látszott, hogy eredetileg nem ágyként használták, de a célnak átmenetileg megfelelt.

- Semmi gond, én tudok várni, - jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan O'Neill és tényleg így és érezte. Most már a combjában lüktető fájdalom sem volt annyira rossz. Sam él és jól van.

- Rendben, de utána a Tau'ri következik, - jegyezte meg Egeria és odalépett az eszméletlen férfihez, akinek a válla volt bekötözve. Sam leemelte róla a kötést és a lőtt seb, amit alatta talált, nem lepte meg. A lövedék szerencsére simán áthaladt a vállán.

- A sérülése egyáltalán nem indokolja, hogy eszméletlen legyen, - jegyezte meg Egeria. - Mi történt?

- A fájdalomcsillapító hatása, - felelte Polne.

- Van még fájdalomcsillapítójuk, és ezt csak most mondja? - csattant fel O'Neill, aki közben leült egy padszerű emelvényre és megpróbálta kényelembe helyezni a bekötözött lábát. Sam látta, hogy szabvány katonai kötszert használtak és eléggé hevenyészett volt a kötés. Biztos Kawalsky műve gondolta és közben Jack folyamatosan piszkálta, mint ővele tette az Antarktiszon. Milyen régen is volt, mélázott el Sam a pillanat tört részéig. Egeria közben munkához látott.

Sam furcsán érezte magát a gyógyítás közben. Azt már megszokta, hogy nem mindig ura a testének, de ez most még annál is különösebb volt. Forróság árasztotta el, amint a kezére húzott karkötőszerű dologba beágyazott kristály meleg, sárga színű fényt kezdett el magából sugározni. Egeria a sugarat közvetlenül a sérülésre irányította, ami szinte csodával határos módon lassan behegedt. Lassabban, mintha szarkofágot használtak volna, de azért még így is elképesztő volt a sejtregenerálódás. Ha Sam rendelkezett volna a testével, biztos leesett volna az álla a látványtól. Tudta, hogy ez fog történni, de akkor is elképesztő volt.

Mikor végzett a katonával, Egeria O'Neill felé indult, Polne nem tiltakozott ellene. Sam látta, hogy Jack minden mozdulatát figyeli.

- Ne aggódj, O'Neill, a sérülésed nyom nélkül meg fog gyógyulni, - szólalt meg Egeria. Szándékosan nem adta az át az irányítást, nem akarta, hogy az ellenfeleik megsejthessék, hogy Sam és Jack milyen közel állnak egymáshoz. Sam emlékeiből tudta, hogy Jack képes feláldozni egy nagyobb cél érdekében bárkit és bármit, de nem akarta még jobban megnehezíteni nekik a dolgot. Ha ezek rájönnek, hogy O'Neill és Kawalsky tudatosan együttműködött egy goa'ulddal, az ő sorsuk is bizonytalanná vált volna.

A gyógyítás most is alig pár percig tartott és Jack le sem tudta venni a szemét a feleségéről. Tudta, hogy nemsokára megint elválasztják őket egymástól. Jacknek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi fog történni ezután, és mivel Sam nem szólt hozzá, próbált minél érzelemmentesebbnek tűnni a jelenlétében.

- Vigyétek vissza a cellájába, - intett Polne a két emberének, akik ide kísérték Samet. A nő nagyot sóhajtott, de ellenkezés nélkül tette, amit parancsoltak neki.

Mikor Sam eltűnt a sarkon túl, Jack nem bírta megállni és megkérdezte:

- Mi lesz most vele?

- A társatok már nem önmaga, megszállta egy goa'uld, - mondta Polne felé fordulva.

- Egy goa'uld? - adta az ártatlant Jack.

- Ő már nem önmaga, azon is csodálkozom, hogy eddig nem ölt meg benneteket a fegyverével, amit ti adtatok neki, - mondta Polne fejcsóválva.

- És mi a tervük vele? - érdeklődött Jack ártalmatlan csevegő stílusban.

- Elpusztítjuk, hogy írmagja se maradjon, - jelentette ki elszántan Polne.

Jackből artikulálatlan üvöltés formájában tört ki a mindeddig visszatartott feszültség, tett egy lépést Polne felé, de utána elsötétült minden a szeme előtt.

Sam hallotta Jack üvöltését és megdermedt. Ha nem Egeria uralkodott volna épp a teste felett, akkor biztosan megállt volna. Elnehezült szívvel folytatta az útját.

- 'Most mi legyen?' - kérdezte Egeria.

- 'Támadjuk meg őket, amint lehetséges. Ha már meghalunk, haljunk meg harc közben', - felelte Sam harciasan.

- 'Rendben,' - válaszolta Egeria. - 'Az apád nagyon büszke lenne most rád.'

Sam egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét és csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a szemhéja tényleg lecsukodott egy pillanatra. Ő irányított! Nagyot sóhajtott és megpróbálta felidézni, amit Kawalsky a közelharcról tanított neki.

A lehetőség akkor jött el, mikor beléptek az ajtón. Az egyik fegyveres az idegen goa'uldra szegezte a fegyverét, a másik pedig a kézifegyvere csövével megbökte Sam hátát. Mikor az idegen goa'uld felállt a jöttükre, és ezzel egy pillanatra elvonta mindkét fegyveres figyelmét, Sam kihasználva Egeria emberfeletti erejét, villámgyorsan megfordult és kicsavarta a mögötte álló férfi kezéből a fegyvert, és hozzávágta a mellettük lévő falhoz. A katona nekicsapódott, majd ájultan terült el. Erre a másik férfi is ráirányította fegyverét, elkövetve élete következő nagy hibáját. Az idegen goa'uld mögé lépett egyik kezével, megragadta a fegyvert tartó karját, a másikkal pedig a nyakát. Sam tudta, hogyha nem lép közbe a másik goa'uld, megöli a katonát. Annak ellenére, hogy a pokol legmélyebb bugyrába kívánta, mégsem hagyhatta meghalni.

- Ha megölöd, én is megöllek, - jelentette ki elszántan Sam, és a kezében lévő fegyvercsővét a goa'uld tarkójának szegezte. Egy közvetlen közelről leadott lövést még egy szimbióta sem élne túl, gondolta Sam. Szerencséjére a goa'uld hasonlóképpen gondolkodott, mert eleresztette az ájult katonát.

- Ki vagy te? - kérdezte a férfi, és Sam először nem is tudta, hogy mi volt annyira furcsa a hangjában. Egy pillanattal később rájött. A gazdatest hangja volt. Döbbenten lépett hátrább, és leeresztette a kezében tartott fegyvert.

- Dr. Samantha Carter vagyok, a Tau'ri-ról, - mondta Sam csendesen.

- Én Martouf vagyok, - mutatkozott be a férfi egy furcsa félmosollyal az arcán. - De még mindig nem válaszoltál, hogy ki vagy te? Én ismerem minden társamat, de rád nem emlékszem.

- Mivel soha nem találkoztunk, ezért nem is emlékezhetsz rám, - felelte Sam.

- Az hogy lehet? - kérdezte a férfi bizonytalanul. - Goa'uld vagy és mégis a gazdatested írányít. Csak a Tok'ra viselkedik így.

- Mit tudsz a Tok'ráról? - kérdezte Sam felélénkülve. Talán mégsem volt annyira hiábavaló ez a küldetés.

- Egy szót sem szólok addig, amíg fel nem feded magad, - szólalt meg Martouf goa'uldja, miután egy pillanatra lehajtotta fejét.

- Egeria vagyok, - szólalt meg Egeria, egy óvatos biccentés után.

- Egeria, a Tok'ra királynője? - még a goa'uld egyébként teljesen semleges hangjában is hallani lehetett az izgatottságot. - Az nem lehet, Egeria kétezer éve meghalt. Ré megölte őt.

- Ré nem ölt meg engem, csak sztázisba rakott. Ott voltam egészen addig, míg pár hete a CSK-1 ki nem szabadított, - felelte Egeria. - De te nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. Ki vagy te?

- Lantash vagyok, Tok'ra, - felelte a goa'uld, de Sam látta rajta, hogy még mindig nincs meggyőződve Egeria állításáról. Érezte, hogy itt az ideje, hogy átvegye a beszélgetés irányítását és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Minden szava igaz. Alig pár hete találtunk rá Ré egyik régi bolygóján, ahol állítólag eltemették. A Tok'rát kerestük, de őt találtuk meg.

- Miért kerestétek a Tok'rát? - kérdezte Martouf kétkedve. Ő is érezte, hogy a két gazdatest könnyebben szót ért egymással ebben a helyzetben.

- Szövetséget akarunk velük kötni. Az ellenségem ellensége a barátom, - jegyezte meg Sam. - De erre most nincs időnk, mert a társaim veszélyben vannak. Azonnal oda kell mennünk hozzájuk!

Sam legnagyobb meglepetésére Martouf bólintott. Átkutatták a két őrt és mikor Sam az egyiknél talált egy pontosan olyan gránátot, amivel elkábították őket, szélesen elvigyorodott. Nem szívesen keveredett volna tűzharcba a fogvatartóikkal, hisz Jack és Kawalsky komolyan meg is sérülhetett volna.

- Mit tudsz róluk? - intett Sam fejével a két eszméletlen férfi felé.

- Ártalmatlan kereskedők, próbálják kijátszani a goa'uld rendszerurakat, akik nem sokat törődnek velük, - felelte Martouf.

- Rendben, akkor próbáljunk meg vigyázni rájuk, - mondta Sam és a zubbonya zsebébe rakta a gránátot és elindult a folyosó felé.

Mikor meghallotta Kawalsky kiabálását, tudta, hogy sietnie kell.

- Ezt most miért kellett? - kiabálta az őrnagy. - Semmit sem tett, amivel ezt érdemelte volna...

Mikor a sarokra ért, Sam óvatosan kikukucskált. Jack épp próbált feltápászkodni, eléggé kótyagosan nézett ki. Kawalsky mellette térdelt. Két katona és Polne voltak még velük. Sam oldalra pillantott Martoufra, elővette a gránátot és egy pillanatig csak forgatta a kezében. Próbált rájönni, hogyan is működik. Nem goa'uld technológia volt, így Egeria sem tudott segíteni. Sam majdnem felnyögött elkeseredésében, hogy a szépen kifundált terve ilyen semmiségen bukhat el. A helyzetet Martouf oldotta meg. Kivette Sam kezéből a gránátot, jó erősen megmarkolta mindkét kezével, és elforgatta egy halvány csík mentén, ami a hengerszerű tárgy közepén húzódott. Sam észre sem vette eddig azt a jelet, igaz nem is volt rá nagyon ideje, hogy tanulmányozza. Martouf egy Sam számára teljesen idegen nyelven mormolni kezdett. Visszaszámol, döbbent rá Sam. Martouf nem bedobta, hanem lendületesen begurította a hengert, ami épp Polne háta mögött állt meg. Kawalsky szeme elkerekedett, de egy pillanattal később már szorosan becsukva várta a villanást. Mind az öt férfi a padlóra rogyott.

Sam először Jackhez, majd Kawalsky-hoz lépett. Ellenőrizte a pulzusukat, és csak akkor sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, mikor megérezte az ujjai alatt az erőteljes lüktetéseket. A másik három emberrel nem foglalkozott. Mivel nem tudta, hogy a gránátnak meddig tart a hatása és azzal se volt tisztában, hogy hány fegyveres tartózkodik még az épületben, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott meg akart lépni innen, és ehhez szüksége volt Martouf segítségére is.

- Gondolom ezek után nem akarsz itt maradni, - mondta a férfinak, miközben felkapta az egyik sarokba lehajított málhamellényeiket a hátára. Majd Jackhez lépett és megpróbálta magához téríteni a férfit, de nem járt sikerrel. Ernyedt testét Egeria segítségével fel tudta volna emelni, de a két férfi együtt már az ő erejét is meghaladta volna. Ha Martouf nem segít, akkor egyiküket hátra kell hagynia és később visszajönni érte. Kérdő tekintettel nézett Martoufra. Már több, mint három éve a CSK1 tagja volt és tudta, hogy nem mindenki az, akinek látszik. Martouf akár goa'uld is lehetett volna. Most kiderül.

A megkönnyebbülése határtalan volt, mikor látta, hogy Martouf a vállára veszi Kawalsky ernyedt testét. Ő maga Jacket 'kapta fel'. Pokoli nehéz volt. Az biztos, hogy egy jó darabig nem engedi, hogy sütit egyen...

- Merre tovább? - kérdezte Martouf.

- A gyűrűk felé, - mondta Sam, és Martouf kérdő tekintetét látva folytatta. - Van egy tel'tak bolygó körüli pályán...

- Értem, és velem mi lesz, ha veletek megyek arra a hajóra? - érdeklődött Martouf. A pasas nem is annyira buta, gondolta Sam.

- Bízz meg bennem, ahogy én is megbízom benned. Akár goa'uld is lehetsz, aki csak a megfelelő alkalomra vár...

- Rendben, menjünk, - felelte a férfi nagyot sóhajtva.

Szerencsére a gyűrűszoba közel volt, bár Sam még így is megkönnyebbült, mikor végre letehette Jacket. Mindkét eszméletlen férfit a gyűrűplatformra helyezték és mielőtt Sam felszólt volna Amedornak, hogy készen állnak a távozásra erről az igencsak vendégszerető bolygóról, még kérdően Martoufra nézett, aki tétován álldogált a gyűrűkön kívül.

- Ha ez megnyugtat, akkor elmondom, hogy odafent egy kimoli van, - ez volt Sam utolsó aduásza, Martouf meggyőzésére.

- A kimoliak meghaltak, - felelte Martouf bizalmatlanul. - Tudom, jártam a bolygójukon...

- Egy valaki nem, - felelte Sam és kivette a rádiót a málhamellény zsebéből és Martouf kezébe nyomta. - Ha nem bízol bennem, győződj meg róla magad is.

- Lantash vagyok, a Tok'rá-tól, - a válasz szinte azonnali volt.

- Amedor vagyok, az utolsó kimoli, üdvözöllek barátom.

- Amedor, jó hallani a hangodat, - felelte Martouf és elvigyorodott, majd visszaadta a rádiót Samnek.

- Amedor, készen állunk, - szólt bele a rádióba Sam, mikor Martouf a gyűrűkön belülre lépett.

SJSJSJ

- Lantash, illetve Martouf, üdvözlöm a Parancsnokságon, - köszöntötte a tábornok az első Tok'rát, aki a Földre lépett.

- Rendkívül nagy megtiszteltetés, hogy találkozhatom Önnel, hisz az Ön embereinek köszönhetjük, hogy Egeria újra közöttünk lehet, - válaszolta Martouf egy kis meghajlás kíséretében és közben próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a fegyvereseket, akik a kapuszobában tartózkodtak. Biztonsági okokból egy kapuval rendelkező, de lakatlan bolygón szálltak le, miután elmenekültek, és a Csillagkapun keresztül utaztak ide a Tau'ri-ra, vagy a Földre, ahogy a helyiek hívták a helyet. De Lantash nem volt ennyire diplomatikus hangulatban. - Feltétlenül szükséges a fegyveresek jelenléte? - kérdezte mély hangján Lantash.

- Ez így van minden nem tervezett aktiváláskor, kérem, ne vegye magára, - mondta Hammond, és intett a katonáknak, hogy távozhatnak. De Hammond és Lantash is tisztábban volt vele, hogy nem mennek messzire. Szép és jó dolog a bizalom, de ki kell érdemelni.

A CSK-1 teljes személyzete elmasírozott a gyengélkedőre és a tábornok kérésére a Tok'ra is velük tartott. Dr. Fraiserrel szinte madarat lehetett volna fogatni, mikor megtudta, hogy Lantash beleegyezett, hogy megvizsgálhassa. A tudós énje már kezdte unni, hogy törött végtagokat és sima megfázásokat kezeljen. Volt pár érdekes esete, az igaz, de egy ideje nem igazán történt semmi sem a gyengélkedő környékén. Most viszont esélye nyílt rá, hogy Lantash vizsgálatának eredményeit összevesse Egeriáéval. Milyen izgalmas...

- Doktornő, készen vagyunk? - O'Neill ezredes hangja térítette magához Dr. Fraisert, aki annyira belemerült a Tok'ra laboreredményeinek tanulmányozásába, hogy el is feledkezett a többiekről.

- Igen, készen vannak ezredes, - felelte gyorsan és visszatemetkezett a háromoldalnyi leporellóba. Hát igen, az időbeosztás nem a legjobb, és ablak sincs az irodájában, de az biztos, hogy a laboreredményeket itt kapja meg leggyorsabban szinte az egész világon.

- Eligazítás egy óra múlva, - szólt O'Neill a többieknek, és kiment a teremből.

Sam Kawalsky és Amedor gondjaira bízta a vendégüket, és a férje nyomába szegődött. Már jó ideje nem beszélgettek szem- és fültanúk nélkül. A tel'tak nem igazán alkalmas a magánélet tiszteletben tartására. Most az irodájában érte utol Jacket.

- Beszélnünk kell, - mondta neki, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Igen tudom, - felelte Jack és leült az asztala mögötti székbe. Szándékosan választotta ezt a helyet, távolságot akart tartani Samtől. - De még mindig őrültségnek tartom, hogy egyedül menj oda...

- Jack, - vágott a szavába Sam. - Ha valaha is önmagam akarok lenni újra, akkor ezt meg kell tennem.

- Ebben igazad van, - értett egyet vele Jack. - Viszont veled megyünk, és ebből nem engedek!

Sam ismerte már annyira a férjét, hogy tudja, semmivel tántoríthatja el ettől a szándékától.

- Rendben, - egyezett bele Sam. - Martouf nem fog örülni a társaságnak...

- Ha tényleg kell nekik Egeria, akkor vállalhatják érte a kockázatot, - jelentette ki Jack és közben próbálta meggyőzni magát arról, hogy nemcsak a feleségét próbálja óvni, hanem katonai szempontból is jogos a követelése, hogy a CSK-1 minden tagja Egeriaval tartson a Tok'rák bázisára.

SJSJSJ

- Természetesen a CSK-1 elkíséri a doktornőt a bázisukra, - jelentette ki Hammond tábornok az eligazításon Lantash-nak, akit nem igazán tett boldoggá a hír, épp ahogy Sam megjósolta, de O'Neill nem nagyon foglalkozott vele, inkább annak örült, hogy nem kell megvédenie az álláspontját a tábornok előtt. Hammond meglepően jól fogadta a hírt, hogy az első számú csapata a Tok'ra bázisra szándékozik ellátogatni és kifejezetten kérte, hogy a CSK-1 minden tagja vegyen részt ebben a küldetésben. Lantash kifogásait egyszerűen lesöpörte az asztalról.

- Ha valóban olyan fontos a maguk számára Egeria, akkor vállalhatják érte a kockázatot, - mondta a tábornok és Jack majdnem elvigyorodott, mikor meghallotta, hogy a tábornok pont ugyanazokat a szavakat használta, mint korábban ő maga is.

- Rendben, de először egy semleges bolygóra megyünk, és onnan tárcsázom majd a bázisunkat, - felelte Lantash, és Hammond tábornok beleegyezően biccentett.

- Ez így nekünk is megfelelő, - felelte, és O'Neill felé fordult. - Ezredes, két óra múlva indulnak. Végeztem.


	17. Chapter 17

A Tok'ra bolygó meglepően meleg volt és semmi sem utalt arra, hogy valaha is járt itt bárki. O'Neill a feje tetejére tolta a sapkáját és körülnézett.

- Azt azért mondhatta volna, hogy hozzunk naptejet, - fordult a Martoufhoz. Alig félórája indultak el a bázisról, és eddig bírta ki anélkül, hogy bele ne kössön a Tok'rába. Martouf a rá jellemző félmosollyal az arcán rántotta meg a vállát és egy szó nélkül elindult az egyik dűne felé.

O'Neill nagyot sóhajtott és követte. Sam, Kawalsky és Amedor szorosan a nyomukban baktatott. Jack pontosan tudta, hogy miért is neheztel a Tok'rára. A tel'takban eltöltött pár nap alatt Lantasht le sem lehetett vakarni Samről. Pontosabban Egeriáról. Bár tudta, hogy ennek semmi köze Samhez, mégis féltékeny volt arra az időre, amit Egeria és Lantash beszélgetése elrabolt tőle és Samtől. A hajóban szűkében voltak a helynek és nem igazán nyílt volna lehetőség bármire is, de azért szívesen beszélt volna Sammel. Tervezgették volna a nászutukat, ami már igencsak időszerű lett volna, vagy csak ültek volna némán egymás mellett. Annyira jó lett volna egy kicsit vele lenni, és most pedig megint itt voltak egy ismeretlen bolygón, útban egy ismeretlen néphez. Jack nagyot sóhajtott, és Sam, akinek ehhez már külön hatodik érzéke volt, felgyorsította a lépteit és utolérte Jacket.

- Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi gond, - mondta, próbálva megnyugtatni Jacket. - Találnak egy másik gazdatestet, és én hazamehetek hozzád.

- Remélem így lesz, Sam, - felelte O'Neill rámosolyogva a feleségére. - Remélem így lesz.

A Tok'ra 'emberei' a semmiből, pontosabban a homok alól bukkantak fel és bár a CSK-1 is rögtön fegyvert rántott, azért az ezredes nem volt túl bizakodó az esetleges tűzharc kimenetelét tekintve. A Tok'ra létszámfölénye vitathatatlan volt.

- Cordesh, ők a Tau'ri szülöttei, barátként érkeztek hozzánk - szólalt meg Lantash, O'Neill és a többiek nagy megkönnyebbülésére. Még Sam is fellélegzett, bár még ő volt az, aki a legjobban bízott Martoufban.

- Üdvözölek, Lantash és várom a beszámolódat, hogy alkatrészek helyett miért idegenekkel tértél vissza, - szólalt meg Cordesh, de azért intett az embereinek, hogy engedjék le a fegyverüket.

- A nagy tanács elé kell járulnom velük és a kérésükkel... - mondta Lantash.

- Ő egy goa'uld, - lépett Cordesh Samhez és farkasszemet nézett a nővel. Jack legszívesebben közbelépett volna, de tudta, hogy türelemmel kell lennie. Már csak a jelenlévő fegyveresek miatt is.

- Igen van bennem egy szimbióta, - jelentette ki Sam. - De nem vagyok goa'uld. - Szándékos volt, hogy Sam szólalt meg. Egeria tanácsára hangsúlyozni akarták, hogy neki is megvan a szabad akarata.

- Egyre kíváncsibb vagyok, - mondta elgondolkodva Cordesh. - Lépjetek közelebb, - intett a CSK-1-nek.

- Mégis miért? - szaladt ki az ezredes száján akaratlanul is a kérdés, de azért azt tette, amire megkérték, főleg miután mindenki rászegezte várakozó tekintetét.

A gyűrűk, amik a Tok'ra bázisra vitték őket, a sivatag homokjából emelkedtek fel. Jack most kifejezetten örült neki, hogy ilyen közel állt Kawaskyhoz és Cordesh- hez. Más körülmények között viszont nem igazán tetszett volna neki ez a kényszerű összezártság. Szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy Sam a társaság másik szélére keveredett.

SJSJSJ

A Tok'ra bázis elképesztő volt. A sötét színű kristályok borította falakból folyosók és termek egész labirintusát alakították ki. Mindenhol egyenruhás fegyveresek strázsáltak, ahol csak elhaladtak. Jack jó szokása szerint próbálta memorizálni az utat visszafelé, de nem sok tájékozódási pontot tudott felfedezni. Mikor elértek az alagút végéhez, mindegyiküknek leesett az álla. A kristályok növekedtek. Erről még Amedor anyagaiban sem volt szó. A folyosó és a nagyterem, ahol a tanács összeült, épp a szemük előtt alakult ki a semmiből.

- Eddig nem volt szükséges, hogy összehívjuk a Nagytanácsot ezen a bázison, - magyarázta Cordesh.

- Hidd el, Cordesh, ez az ügy elég nagy horderejű ahhoz, hogy összehívjuk a Nagytanácsot, - mondta Martouf.

- Remélem, Martouf, hogy nem hiábavalóan kockáztattad a bázisunk lelepleződését, - mondta Cordesh, és elfoglalta a helyét az asztalnál.

Épp ekkor hat további személy lépett be a terembe és sorban elfoglalták a többi üres helyet az emelvénynél.

- Selmac vagyok, - szólalt meg egy idős nő. Sam érezte, Egeria örömét, és az ő szívét is megkönnyebbülés járta át. Selmac majdnem kétezer éven át életben maradt, és most itt áll előttük. - Én vagyok a Nagytanács szóvivője. Lantash kérlek, add elő a kérelmedet.

- Selmac, az a megtiszteltetés ért engem, hogy bemutathatok egy régi ismerőst, akit már kétezer éve halottnak hittünk - kezdte Lantash, és a mellette álló Samre mutatott. - Ő népünk királynője, Egeria.

A hatás akkor sem lehetett volna sokkolóbb, ha Apophis-t nevezi meg. Mind a hét tag egymás szavába vágva beszélni kezdett. Selmac volt az, aki elcsendesítette őket.

- Tanácstagok, kérlek benneteket, hallgassátok végig a beszámolót, - mondta a többieknek, akik tényleg elcsendesedtek. - Kérlek Lantash, folytasd.

- Ré nem megölte, hanem sztázisba helyezte Egeriát, - szólalt meg hirtelen Sam egy lépést előrébblépve. Mindenki meglepődött ezen a fejleményen, főleg azon, hogy nem Egeria volt, aki megszólalt. - Pár hete mikor a Pangaron, Ré egyik régi bolygóján jártunk, akkor megtaláltuk a sztáziskamráját egy régi templom alagsorában befalazva. Sajnálatosan a sztáziskamra megsérült, és nem láttam más lehetőséget, hogy megmentsem őt, minthogy a gazdateste lettem. Ha nekem nem hisznek, akkor kérdezzék meg Amedort, ő kimoli, - fejezte be Sam és a mögötte álló Amedorra mutatott.

- A kimoliak kihaltak, - mondta Selmac, és hangja mintha szomorú lett volna. O'Neill soha nem is hitte volna, hogy egy goa'uld, bocsánat, tok'ra képes szomorúságot érezni az emberek miatt, de történnek még csodák. Ő leghátul állt, Kawalsky mellett, közel az őrökhöz, bár nem túl sok mindent tudott volna kezdeni velük, tekintettel az emberfeletti erejükre és arra, hogy rögtön a bejáratnál elvették a fegyvereiket. Kawalsky-val együtt igencsak nehezményezték ezt a fejleményt. A csapat optimista szekciója, lásd Amedor és Sam, minden további nélkül odaadták a P-90-eiket a Tok'ra őröknek. O'Neill nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne jegyezze, azért vigyázzanak rá, nehogy elvesszen. Sam rápillantott és elmosolyodott. Már ez a mosoly megérte Cordesh rászegezett 'mérges' pillantását.

- Nem igaz, - szólalt meg Amedor. - Én vagyok az utolsó kimoli. Az Abydoson voltam, amikor Ré elpusztította a népemet. Mindenki meghalt rajtam kívül, - jelentette ki.

- Bizonyítsd be, - szólalt meg Selmac.

- Mindannyian tudjátok, hogy a kimoliak születésükkor kapnak egy nyakláncot, - mondta Amedor és elővette a kék kristályt, amit mindig magán viselt.

- Én is igazolhatom, hogy ő az, akinek mondja magát, - szólalt meg Lantash. - Mint tudjátok, többször voltam látogatóban a Kimolon és ott ismerkedtem meg Amedorral, aki Samon nevelt fia és közeli munkatársa volt.

- Értem. Amedor szeretnénk kifejezni legmélyebb sajnálatunkat, azért, ami a népeddel történt, - mondta Selmac és a tanács minden tagja tisztelettel teljesen biccentett egyet. - A felmenőid nagy segítésére voltak a Tok'rának.

- Köszönöm, - mondta Amedor és vett egy mély lélegzetet. - Akkor azt hiszem tisztáztuk, hogy én ki vagyok. Most Egeria következik.

- Igen, - mondta Selmac Sam felé fordulva. - Először is azt szeretném veled közölni, hogy én lennék a legboldogabb, ha a királynőnk életben lenne. Kérlek, mondj valamit, amivel bizonyíthatod, hogy a szimbióta akit hordozol, valóban Egeria.

- Hát lássuk csak, - szólt elgondolkodva Sam és mivel Egeria ráhagyta a válaszadást, egyszerre ömleni kezdett belőle a szó. Elmesélt mindent Idanáról, Done-ról, arról, hogy a kettejük szerelme miatt döntött úgy, hogy csak önkéntes gazdatesteket választ. Részletesen beszámolt Selmac első gazdatestéről és minden apró részletet elmondott, ami csak eszébe jutott. Még be sem fejezte, mikor Selmac már intett, hogy abbahagyhatja.

- Köszönöm, ennyi elég lesz, - mondta a Tok'ra, majdnem mosolyogva. - Meggyőztél minket és nemcsak azzal, amit elmeséltél, hanem azzal, hogy te mondhattad el a saját szavaiddal. Így csak egy Tok'ra viselkedik. Beszélhetnénk a királynőnkkel?

- Természetesen beszélhettek, - szólalt meg Egeria, miközben felemelte a fejét és a Nagytanács minden tagja tisztelettudóan lehajtotta a fejét a királynője előtt.

- Bocsáss meg Egeria, amiért kételkedtünk benned, - mondta Selmac. - De biztosnak kellett lennünk benne, hogy tényleg te vagy az.

- Rendben, megértem, - mondta Egeria és Sam érezte, hogy tényleg így is gondolja. - Először is szeretném elmondani, hogy mennyire büszke vagyok rátok, - folytatta Egeria. - De van egy probléma, amit minél hamarabb meg kellene oldanunk.

- Mi lenne az? - kérdezte Selmac és csak egy pillanattal előzte meg O'Neill-t, aki szintén ezt akarta kérdezni.

- A gazdatestem, - mondta egyszerűen Egeria.

- A gazdatested? - kérdezte Cordesh.

- Igen, jól hallottad. Dr. Samantha Carter rendkívüli tudós és nagyon sok mindent tanultam tőle az együtt töltött idő alatt, főleg arról, hogy milyen önfeláldozásra is képesek az emberek, - mondta Egeria és egy pillanatra elhallgatott. O'Neill nem volt érzelgős alkat, de azért egy pillanatra neki is elszorult a torka. - De én megfogadtam, hogy csak önként jelentkezőket választok gazdatestnek, - folytatta Egeria.

- Miért? - kérdezte Selmac. - Ő azt mondta, hogy tudta mi vár rá, mikor gazdatest lett.

- Sam pontosan tudta, hogy mit tesz, de ha mások lettek volna a körülmények, ha lett volna más választása, akkor nem így cselekedett volna, - jelentette ki Egeria és mikor 'hallotta', hogy Sam egy szóval sem tiltakozik, folytatta. - Engem ért a legnagyobb megtiszteltetés, hogy megismerhettem őt és a csapata többi tagját, de kérlek benneteket, hogy amint lehetséges keresettek nekem egy másik gazdatestet, - fejezte be a mondandóját Egeria és Sam meg sem tudott szólalni. Tudta, hogy Egeria minden gondolatát ismeri, de hogy ezt így ki is mondta mindenki előtt, az nagyon megdöbbentő volt. Természetesen ameddig szükséges gazdatest marad, de a szíve mélyén annyira vágyott vissza a 'régi' életébe, hogy azt szinte szavakba sem tudta önteni. Hiányzott a bátyja, az apja, akivel nemrég rendeződött csak a kapcsolata, a munkája, hogy szabadon elhagyhatja a bázist, amikor csak akarja, például újságot venni. De legjobban a férje hiányzott, a kettesben töltött idő, amikor nem megfigyelő kamerák kereszttüzében tudnak csak pár lopott percben beszélgetni. Nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, de hátra kellett pillantania Jack-re, aki az őrök mellett állt, és mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, pont ránézett. A tekintetük összekapcsolódott egy pillanatra. Egeria volt az, aki megtörte a szemkontaktust.

- Milyen hírrel tudtok nekem szolgálni ezzel kapcsolatban? - kérdezte Egeria Selmactól.

- Sajnálatosan a Kimolon történtek után sokkal nehezebb önkéntes gazdatesteket találni, - mondta Cordesh és nem nézett Egeriára. O'Neill most döbbent rá, hogy Cordesh alig párszor nézett Samre, mióta megtudta, hogy ő Egeria gazdateste. Ezt nagyon furcsállotta. Oldalra pillantott Kawalsky-ra és látta, hogy az őrnagy is kinézte magának Cordesh-t, mint lehetséges veszélyforrást. Az ezredes nem tudta, hogy pontosan miért, de az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy tartsa szemmel ezt fickót, és a megérzései sajnos be szoktak jönni ilyen esetekben.

- Kérlek, tegyetek meg mindent, hogy minél hamarabb elhagyhassam Sam testét, - mondta Egeria.

Mikor a tanács feloszlott, Samet Selmac hívta magával, hogy elbeszélgethessenek. O'Neill nem szívesen engedte el egyedül, és ez az érzés ki is ülhetett az arcára, mert Selmac hirtelen megszólalt.

- Ne aggódj a csapatod tagja miatt, - mondta a Tok'ra és ez volt az első alkalom, hogy közvetlenül hozzá intézte a szavait. O'Neill egy pillanatra el is felejtette, hogy most egy kétezer éves szimbiótával beszél, és nem egy idős nagymamával, amilyen a gazdateste volt. Annyira furcsa volt a gondolat, hogy ebben a kedves öreg néniben is egy olyan kukac van, mint Apophisban. - Ha gondolod, a csapatod egyik tagja elkísérheti őt, - folytatta Selmac és O'Neill-nek sem kellett kétszer mondani rögtön odaintette Kawalsky-t. Meg sem kellett szólalnia, az őrnagy már pontosan tudta, hogy mi lesz a feladata. Biccentett egyet és Sam mellé lépett. A hármas azon a folyosón tűnt el, ahol a tanácstagok is.

- Kérlek benneteket, hogy maradjatok a járatok ezen részében, - mondta Martouf, aki próbált jó házigazda lenni, de O'Neill látta, hogy nagyon mehetnéke van.

- Menjen csak nyugodtan, - mondta neki nagyvonalúan. - Majd Stan és Pan vigyázz ránk, - mutatott a két ajtónállóra O'Neill, mikor Martouf kérdően nézett rá, csak legyintett egyet. - Ez egy olyan földi dolog, - mondta neki.

- Kérem, bocsássátok meg Martouf viselkedését, - szólalt meg hirtelen Lantash. - Kettőnk közül mindig is ő volt az, akit az érzelmei vezéreltek. Természetesen ameddig szükséges, itt maradunk Önökkel.

- Semmi gond, tényleg, - bizonygatta O'Neill szélesen rávigyorogva Amedorra, aki ott állt közvetlenül mellette és már ismerte ezt a tekintetet. Ez a 'ne-hogy-ellenkezni-merj-velem' vigyor volt. Igy a kimoli csak sóhajtott egyet és Lantashra mosolygott.

- Ha valóban nem bánjátok, akkor most tényleg távoznék, - vette át a szót ismét Martouf. - Rosha már vár rám.

- Rosha? Szép név, - jegyezte meg O'Neill.

- Igen, ő Jolinar gazdateste, - mondta mosolyogva Martouf. - De már itt is van, - kiáltott fel örömmel és felkapta a terembe besiető karcsú, magas, világos barna hajú lányt a levegőbe és megpörgette. Jacknek félre kellett néznie. Mit nem adott volna érte, ha ő is zavartalanul együtt lehetett volna Sammel. Mivel rájuk már nem volt itt szükség, intett Amedornak, valamint Stan és Pan-nak, hogy kövessék őt.

- Vajon hol van itt az étkezde? - tűnődött O'Neill elgondolkodva és kíváncsian bekukkantott a kamrákba, amik a folyosókról nyíltak. Mindegyik különböző volt, de egyiken sem volt ajtó.

- Hát ezek tudnak élni, - motyogta magában O'Neill és Amedor kérdően nézett rá. - Jó kis kégli, csak hát a kilátás? - jegyezte meg az ezredes, és tovább folytatta a felderítő útját.

Három 'ajtóval' később találta meg azt, amit, illetve akit keresett. Cordesh. A férfi épp háttal állt neki, mikor belépett a szobába, a lépése hangjára a Tok'ra megfordult és O'Neill meglátott a kezében egy dobozt. Abban a pillanatban, amikor Cordesh észrevette a kutató pillantását, gyorsan lezárta azt, de túl későn. O'Neill egy kis fém golyót pillantott meg a bársonyszerű anyaggal bevont mélyedésben.

- Elnézést, az ebédlőt keressük, - mondta bocsánatkérő mosollyal az arcán, de egy csepp megbánást sem érzett. Sőt inkább csak elégedettségét, amikor meglátta a Tok'ra zavarát.

- Hát nálunk nincs semmilyen hasonló helyiség, de ha megkérik az őröket, akkor bármelyikük eligazítja magukat, - fordult feléjük.

- Ó, nagyon szépen köszönöm, - mondta Amedor mosolyogva és kivezette a teremből O'Neill-t, aki már tiltakozásra nyitotta volna száját, de meglátta a kimoli figyelmeztető pillantását.

- Én is nagyon köszönöm, megyünk és eszünk egy sütit, - motyogta az ezredes, de mikor már hallótávolságon kívül jártak, nem állta meg, hogy szóba ne hozza az esetet.

- Most ez mégis mi volt? - kérdezte, majdnem felháborodva. - Már olyan szépen elterveztem, hogy beszólok neki...

- Az egy goa'uld kommunikációs szerkezet volt, - suttogta Amedor és felgyorsította a lépéseit. O'Neill-nek sem kellett többet mondania. Bár ő szíve szerint visszafordult volna, hogy személyesen vonja felelősségre a Tok'rát, de a felfegyverzett férfival szemben esélye sem lett volna. Inkább Amedorral tartott és csak remélni tudta, hogy még nem késtek el.

SJSJSJ

- Tok'ra! Kree! - harsant a kiáltás alig pár perccel később. Selmac nagymamis külseje mit sem enyhített a haragon és felindultságon, ami még az ő mély hangján is világosan érezhető volt. A parancsára azonnal őrök tucatjai rohantak utána, mikor korát meghazudtoló sebességgel indult Cordesh szállása felé, amit üresen talált.

- Kutassatok át mindent! - szólalt meg Selmac ismét. - Azt akarom, hogy a szimbiótát vegyétek ki belőle és temessétek el az egyik alagútban! Írmagja se maradjon!- mikor az őrök elmentek, a CSK-1 tagjai felé fordult. - Indulnunk kell, alig pár óránk lehet, mielőtt ideérnek Apophis hajói. Nagyon sajnálom, de Egeriának velünk kell jönnie az új bázisra, mert onnan is tovább kell költöznünk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy mi mindent árult el... El sem tudom hinni, hogy kém volt köztünk...

O'Neill egyre csak arra tudott gondolni, amit Selmac mondott, hogy Samnek velük kell tartania. A társának, a feleségének, akire neki kellene vigyáznia, akiért az életét adná és még csak el sem tudnak köszöni egymástól. Akaratlanul is vett egy nagy lélegzetet csalódottságában, de ezt is túl fogja élni.

- Kérhetnék valamit? - szólalt meg Egeria.

- Bármit királynőm, - felelte abban a pillanatban, gondolkodás nélkül Selmac.

- Beszélnem kellene O'Neill-lal, négyszemközt, - folytatta Egeria, az utolsó szót alaposan kihangsúlyozva.

- Természetesen, kövessetek.

Selmac az alagút rendszer egyik eldugott részébe vezette a meglehetősen csodálkozó O'Neill-t és Egeriát. Jack el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mit szeretne tőle Egeria, mert még ha Sam szeretne tőle elbúcsúzni, azt imegértené. De nem maradt rá több ideje, mert Selmac hirtelen megállt egy ajtó előtt.

Ajtó? Ezen még O'Neill is elcsodálkozott, azt hitte, őt már semmi sem tudja megdöbbenteni a Tok'rák-kal kapcsolatban.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy nincsenek egymás előtt titkaik? - az ezredes képtelen volt lakatot tenni a szájára.

- Néha mi is vágyunk egy kis magányra, vagy valami másra, - mosolyodott el Saroosh, O'Neill csodálkozva hallgatta a gazdatest dallamos hangját. - Másfél óra múlva kell indulnunk, addigra készülünk el. Ez lesz az alagút rendszer utolsó része, amit lebontunk, használjátok ki jól a rendelkezésetekre álló időt, - folytatta a gazdatest és elsietett.

A szobába Egeria lépett be először, majd O'Neill követte, mikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, megszólalt.

- Ne aggódjon, a titkaik biztonságban lesznek nálunk... - kezdte volna az ezredes, de Egeria a szavába vágott.

- Tudom, és büszke is vagyok rá, hogy ilyen segítőkre találtam, de most nem erről akarok veled beszélni, - mondta Egeria. - Mint tudod, ismerem Sam minden emlékét, érzését, vágyát... - folytatta és O'Neill képtelen volt elfojtani a sóhaját, ami feltört egyenesen a lelke mélyéből. - Tudom, hogy mióta a gazdatestem lett, azóta nem lehetettek kettesben, hisz mindig árgus szemmel figyelt valaki benneteket, és azt is tudom, hogy halálra rémít a gondolat, hogy nem fogod tudni megvédeni a rá leselkedő veszélyektől. Hidd el ő is fél, és félt téged is. Próbálja elrejteni előlem, de azért tudom, hogy néha arra vágyik, bár ne tette volna meg akkor, ott abban az alagsorban, hogy lehetőséget ad nekem. Egy cseppet sem haragszom rá, ez olyan rátok, emberekre jellemző dolog. De épp ezért, mert ennyi mindent feláldoztatok miattam, lehetőséget szeretnék biztosítani nektek, hogy elbúcsúzhassatok egymástól. A goa'uldok képesek álomba merülni a gazdatestben, mivel ilyenkor semmilyen információjuk sincs a külvilágról vagy a gazdatestről, nem szívesen élnek ezzel a lehetősséggel, de a kedvetekért megteszem. Samnek elmondtam, hogyan ébreszthet fel. Használjátok ki jól ezt a kevés időt, - fejezte be Egeria, majd felizzott a szeme és lehajtotta fejét.

- Jack, annyira sajnálom ezt az egészet, - mondta Sam és Jack hirtelen magához rántotta a feleségét. Olyan erősen szorította magához, mintha el sem akarná engedni.

- Ne sajnáld, tetted, amit tenned kellett. Nem erről szól az életünk, mióta elindultunk az Abydosra? - felelte Jack a hozzábújó Sam haját simogatva.

- Ez bánt a legjobban, alig voltunk igazán együtt, kettesben, mert mindig jött valami válság és mennünk kellett, - folytatta Sam és érezte, hogy könnyek csorognak végig az arcán.

- Sam, ne sírj, kérlek, - távolodott el egy kicsit Jack Samtől, de csak annyira, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni és letörölhesse a könnyeket az arcáról. - Ha akarod, most rögtön jelentkezem gazdatestnek, majdcsak nem megyünk teljesen egymás agyára Egeriával, bár az utód világrahozós részt nem vállalom, - viccelődött Jack, de a tekintete komoly maradt.

- Nem erről van szó, hanem kettőnkről, rólad és rólam, hogy valami mindig az utunkban áll...

- Sam, szerelmem... - Jack megsimogatta Sam könnyáztatta arcát, majd hozzáhajolt és finoman megcsókolta. A mozdulatai nem a vágyról árulkodtak, hanem a szerelemről. - Teljesen mindegy, hogy meddig leszel távol, én várni foglak és ne azzal törődj, hogy mit nem kaphattunk meg, hanem azzal, hogy mit értünk el. Sam, házasok vagyunk! Gondoltad volna ezt alig pár évvel ezelőtt?

- Álmodni álmodtam róla... - mosolyodott el Sam is.

- Sam, annyi szép közös emlékünk van és még annyi lesz. Mi a legtöbbet hoztuk ki a rendelkezésünkre álló időből.

- Hűha, - szólalt meg vigyorogva Sam.

- Hűha, ezt meg mire érted?

- Mióta ismerlek, a csillagászaton és a Simpson családon kívül nem beszéltél semmiről sem ennyi ideig egyfolytában... - jegyezte meg Sam és Jack meglátta azt a mosolyát, amit akkor szokott felölteni, mikor valami nagyon izgalmas probléma megoldására jött rá. - Azt mondod, hogy hozzuk ki a legtöbbet a rendelkezésünkre álló időből? - kacsintott a férjére Sam.

- Mégis mire gondolsz? - Jack teljesen össze volt zavarodva, elképzelése sem volt, mire akart kilyukadni a felesége.

- Hát arra, - pillantott Sam az órájára, - hogy még van egy óra tizenöt percünk, amíg Selmac visszatér és Egeria alszik...

- Arra gondolsz, hogy itt? - kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel Jack, bár a gondolat maga nem lett volna ellenére pár hét kihagyás után, de azért a Tok'rák főhadiszállása nem éppen a legromantikusabb helyszín, amit el tudott képzelni kettejüknek. - Sam! A Tok'ra főhadiszállásán vagyunk...

- És? - kérdezte Sam, majd egy lépést hátrább lépett és elkezdte kigombolni a zubbonyát.

Jack akaratereje akkor vált köddé, mikor Sam miután lehámozta magáról a zubbonyát és a polóját, odalépett hozzá és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

- Állítsd be az órádat, - suttogta Sam. - Nem szeretném, ha meglepnének minket...

SJSJSJ

Az óra akkor csipogott egyet finoman, mikor már egymás felöltöztetésénél tartottak. Jack képtelen volt levenni a kezét és száját Samről. Minden egyes porcikáját egyenként végigcsókolta, mielőtt a nő ruhával takarta volna el őket.

- Nagyon szeretlek, - suttogta Sam Jack fülébe, mikor az mellé lépett, hogy segítsen megigazítani a zubbonya gallérját.

- Én is szeretlek, - suttogta vissza Jack, és a nő kezébe adta a hajgumiját, amit még a szenvedély hevében húzott ki a hajából és dobott a földre. Sam álmodozóan mosolygott, miközben megigazította a haját. Egy-két simítás még, és semmi sem árulkodott arról, ami nemrég történt, legfeljebb csak a kipirult arca és a kellemes fáradtság a testében. Jack még teljesen meztelen volt és Sam alig tudta levenni róla a tekintetét.

- Azt hiszem, ideje lenne felöltöznöd, - köszörülte meg a torkát hangosan.

- Mi az, Sam? Hová tűnt az előbbi nagy vagányságod? - kérdezte félmosollyal Jack, de azért neki látott az öltözködésnek.

- Hát, még itt van, de gondolom, nem szeretnéd ádámkosztümben fogadni őket...

- Hát nem, - dörmögte O'Neill és már a bakancsa bekötésénél tartott. - Azért nem semmi, épp a Tok'rák bázisán szerelmeskedtünk az előbb... - tűnődött el hangosan.

- Jack, szerinted Saroosh mire célzott azzal az előbb, hogy néha ők is vágynak a magányra? - nevetett fel Sam.

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy idejönnek... - szólt döbbenten Jack, miközben ujjával körbemutatott a szobán, aminek a berendezése némi kívánnivalót hagyott maga után, nem mintha ez őket bármiben is akadályozta volna az előbb. A feltörő, még igencsak friss emlékek miatt O'Neill képtelen volt elfojtani a vigyorgását.

- Igen, idejönnek, mikor kettesben akarnak lenni. Martouf mesélte el, amíg ti Cordesh után kémkedtetek. Ő is ide szokott jönni Roshával, a kedvesével, ha épp nincs más lehetőség.

- Nincs más lehetőség?

- Hát, Jack, te is láthattad, hogy ez a bolygó nem igazán bővelkedik kiadó szobákban, - nevetett fel Sam. Jack néha olyan gyerekesen tudott viselkedni, de ezt is imádta benne. Szinte látta, ahogy az agyában a fogaskerekek elkezdik feldolgozni a kapott információt és épp mikor várta, jött is a reakció egy kis fintor formájában.

- Sam, azt hiszem ez nekem túl sok információ egyszerre, inkább beszéljünk valami másról...

- Rendben, - mosolygott fejét ingatva Sam.

De nem sok idejük maradt, alig pár perc múlva nyílt az ajtó. Csodálkozva állapították meg, hogy Amedor és Kawalsky lépett be rajta.

- Ezredes, visszakaptuk a fegyvereinket és minden felszerelésünket, - jelentette Kawalsky, mikor Amedorral együtt beléptek a szobába. Jack pontosan tudta, hogy úgy lehet legjobban kezelni a helyzetet, ha figyelembe sem veszi Amedor és Kawalsky egymásra vetett mindenttudó pillantását és azt, hogy mindketten úgy vigyorogtak, mint a vadalma.

- Eddig segítettünk a költözésben, - folytatta a beszámolót Amedor. - Én sem utazom sok csomaggal, de ember, ezek aztán tudnak pakolni. Már szinte mindent összeszedtek és az alagutak nagy részét már le is bontották. Sam meg kell tudnod, hogyan csinálják. Ez egyszerűen elképesztő, - lelkendezett Amedor.

- Persze, majd megkérdezem, - felelte szomorkás mosollyal Sam. Mit nem adott volna érte, hogy most hazamehessen velük, de itt volt az ideje felébreszteni Egeriát. Bár egy-két perc úgysem számít és odalépett Jackhez, olyan szorosan hozzásimult, ahogy csak tudott. A fejét a vállára hajtotta. Alig egy perc múlva felemelte és azt mondta.

- Búcsúzzunk el itt és most. Nem kell a nagyjelenet a Tok'rák előtt, - mosolyodott el Sam és Jacknek most tényleg fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit is mondhatna. Inkább csak mit sem törődve a nézőközönségükkel, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Samet. Mikor levegőért kapkodva elváltak egymástól, Sam hátrább lépett egy lépést, lehajtotta a fejét, majd mikor felemelte, a szeme felizzott.

- Egeria, - köszöntötte Jack az ébredőt, remélte nem tesz megjegyzést azzal kapcsolatban, ami az elalvása ideje alatt történt. Az arckifejezése nagyon árulkodó lehetett, hisz Egeria megszólalt.

- Ne aggódj, O'Neill, bármi történt is, az a ti titkotok marad... Most pedig menjünk.

SJSJSJ

A többieket a kapunál érték utol, Selmac maradt legutoljára. Az utolsó Tok'rák velük együtt hagyták el az egyre zsugorodó alagutat.

- Amint megtelepedtünk, és találtunk megfelelő gazdatestet a számára, visszatér hozzátok, - mondta Selmac mosolyogva.

- Isten veletek, - köszönt el Sam és elnyelte a csillámló eseményhorizont. Selmac szorosan követte.

Jack mélyet sóhajtott, de több érzelemnyilvánítást nem engedélyezett magának.

- Amedor, tárcsázd a Parancsnokságot, - szólalt meg, épp mikor egy Al-kesh jelent meg a fejük felett. Szerencsére az első nekifutására egyik találata sem volt annyira pontos a pilótának, hogy bármelyikükben kárt tegyen. Közben a Csillagkapu lassan forogni kezdett. Amedor, mivel ő állt legközelebb a tárcsázóhoz, mit sem törődve az esetleges veszéllyel, odaugrott és amilyen gyorsan csak tudta beütötte, a jeleket. Ez tipikus goa'uld taktika volt, főleg Apophisra jellemző. Mielőtt megtámadják a világot, féregjáratot nyitnak oda, hogy ne tudjanak elmenekülni. Miután a féregjárat stabilizálódott, Kawalsky némi aggodalommal tekintett rá.

- Ez most mi voltunk, vagy Apophis? - kérdezte.

- Számít bármit is? - kérdezte szkeptikusan az ezredes, és ruganyos léptekkel felszaladt azon a pár lépcsőfokon, ami a kapuhoz vezetett és átlépett rajta.


	18. Chapter 18

- Üzenetet kaptunk a Tok'rá-tól, - dugta be a fejét Amedor O'Neill irodájába, ahová az ezredes azzal az indokkal vonult vissza, hogy megírja az elmaradt jelentéseket, de mindenki tudta, hogy csak egy kis magányra vágyott. A Sam távozása óta eltelt két hónap alatt ez elég sokszor előfordult. Nem is hibáztatta érte senki. Ráadásul, ha mindez nem lett volna elég embert próbáló, Sam helyét McKay vette át a csapatban, Hammond tábornok utasítására és O'Neill bősz tiltakozására.

- Ugyan már, tábornok, - háborodott fel még az ötlet említésére is Jack, - Sam lehet, hogy egy hét múlva visszatér...

- Ezredes, megértem az érzéseit, higgye el, - kezdte a tábornok, - nekem is hiányzik a doktornő, de a CSK-1 a vezető csapatom, és szükségük van valakire, aki ért a goa'uld technológiához. Ebben McKay a második legjobb. Megnyugtatom, ezredes, hogy ő sem lelkesedett a megbízásért.

- Azt elhiszem... - motyogta O'Neill, és többet egy szót sem szólt azon az eligazításon.

McKay csatlakozása a csapathoz igencsak kockára tette a többiek béketűrését. A fizikus személyisége mindenkiből képes volt kihozni a legrosszabbat. Kawalsky és Amedor viszonylag jól viselte a megpróbáltatásokat, de ezzel nem mindenki volt így.

O'Neill kevésbé volt ellenálló a tudóssal szemben, ő nyíltan kimutatta az érzéseit. Kettejük ordítása felverte az egyébként olajozottan működő bázis folyosóinak szokásos 'csendjét'.

Kawalsky az esetek többségében szúrós megjegyzéseket tett mindenre, amit csak McKay tett vagy mondott, de a hidegvérét nem vesztette el. Egyszer O'Neill sörözés közben megkérdezte, hogyan is csinálja, de az őrnagy csak szélesen elvigyorodott és elsétált a pulthoz, ahol egy feltűnően szép lábú szőke üldögélt.

Amedor egyetlen egy esetben akarta lenyomni McKay torkán a Woodtól kapott kölcsöncitromot, amit azóta O'Neill hordott magával állandóan, hogy szükség esetén hatástalaníthassa a jó doktort, mikor az szemet vetett Zirára. Szerencsére a lányra nem hatottak McKay 'bájai' és udvariasan bár, de elutasította a férfi közeledését. Amedor ezt nagy megkönnyebbüléssel fogadta.

Amedor testvéreként szerette Tamunt és Zirát is, akit bár, nem volt meg a szertartás, a hősi halált halt kimoli feleségének tekintett. A kislányuk Dena, már három éves volt. Amedor minden adandó alkalommal meglátogatta őket. A Loundenek egész jól berendezkedtek a Fény Földjén, de azért a Parancsnokság emberei, elsősorban Wood őrnagy, sokat segítettek. Az őrnagy többször is személyesen ellenőrizte, hogyan is megy az áttelepítettek sora. Amedornak ez hatalmas nagy megnyugvás volt. Tudta, hogy ha esetleg vele valami történne, Dena, aki rajta kívül az egyetlen élő kimoli, továbbra is a Tau'ri gondoskodását élvezheti. De addig is mindentől és mindenkitől meg akarta védeni őket. Túlbuzgósága nem egyszer volt vicc tárgya a csapaton belül, sőt Kawalsky félig-meddig komolyan féltékenységgel vádolta, de ő csak nevetett ezen. Nem volt szerelmes Zirába, de nagyon tisztelte azért, hogy a népe nyomásának ellenállva, a szokásaikkal szöges ellentétben nem ment férjhez Vitolhoz, hanem hű maradt Tamun emlékéhez.

Amedor ma is világosan emlékezett arra a napra, amikor alig pár nappal a szülés várható ideje előtt ő maga is felajánlotta a lánynak, hogy elveszi feleségül, persze csak plátói alapon, biztosította a lányt szándékai tisztességéről. A válasz ennek ellenére egyértelmű nem volt. Amedor nem feszegette tovább a dolgot. Azóta nagyon jó barátok lettek a lánnyal. Nemrég még Cassie is engedélyt kapott a tábornoktól, hogy meglátogathassa őket, akikről már olyan sokat hallott Amedor elbeszéléseiből.

Amedor épp engedélyt akart kérni Hammond tábornoktól, hogy meglátogassa Denát és Zirát, mikor befutott a 'hívás'. Mivel pont egybeesett egy csapatuk tervezett visszaérkezési idejével, nem is volt riasztás. A protokoll szerint az Íriszt azon nyomban lezárták, amint a kapu forogni kezdett és Walter lepődött meg legjobban, mikor a CSK csapat kódja helyett rádióadást fogtak a Tok'rá-tól.

Amedor rögtön O'Neill-ért indult, még az előtt, hogy bármit is tudott volna a részletekről, Hammond tábornok utasítását meg sem várva. Most pedig itt loholt az ezredes után, aki futtában majdnem elsodort egy, a folyosón sétáló hadnagyot. Mire a kapuszobába értek, az Írisz már nyitva volt és egy féregjárat kéken csillogó felszíne ragyogta be az egész helyiséget. Hammond tábornok már ott várta az érkezőket, de mikor a CSK-1 parancsnoka nyomában Amedorral beviharzott a szobába, nem mosolyodott el biztatóan. Nagyot sóhajtott és ismét a kapura szegezte a tekintetét. O'Neill megtorpant, mintha csak láthatatlan falba ütközött volna. Korábbi lendülete teljesen elveszett. Amedor alig bírt megállni mögötte, épphogy csak el tudta kerülni az összeütközést.

A féregjáratból két alak lépett ki, egy ismeretlen nő és Martouf, mindketten a Tok'rák egyenruháját viselték. O'Neill mérhetetlen csalódottságát érezni lehetett, mikor a kapu lekapcsolódott utánuk.

- Üdvözlöm Önöket a Földön, - szólalt meg Hammond tábornok elővéve legudvariasabb hangját, de azért aki ismerte, észrevette rajta, hogy valaki más felbukkanásában reménykedett ő is.

- Nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy végre meglátogathatjuk a Tau'ri népét, - szólalt meg az ismeretlen Tok'ra. - Selmac vagyok, a Tok'ra Nagytanács tagja.

- Selmac? - vonta fel a szemöldökét O'Neill és jelentőségteljesen nézett végig a fiatal nő karcsú alakján, szőke haján és barna szemén. - Hát nem mondom sokat változott, mióta utoljára láttam...

- Valóban, O'Neill, - biccentett a Tok'ra és könnyed léptekkel az ezredes elé lépett. - A korábbi gazdatestem, Sarosh haldoklott és Sam úgy döntött, hogy átengedi nekem az elsőbbséget... Ezért nem térhetett még vissza hozzád, de üdvözletét küldi neked.

- Á, értem, - felelte O'Neill, de Amedor látta, hogy a tekintete pont olyanná vált, mint Ziráé, mikor a kis Dena-ra pillantott, aki szakasztott az apja volt. A megtalált és elvesztett szerelem emléke kísértette mindkettőjüket. Csak egy különbség volt kettejük között, hogy O'Neill még reménykedhetett.

SJSJSJ

- Egy kémünk jelentette, hogy Ba'al, egy befolyásos rendszerúr egy új bázist hozott létre, - kezdte a mondandóját Selmac, amikor helyet foglaltak a tárgyalóban. Amedor a szokásos helyén ült és innen tisztán láthatta, hogy Kawalsky tekintete gyakran elkalandozik Selmac arcáról. Magában elvigyorodott. Az őrnagy most sem tudott kibújni a bőréből, bár el kellett ismernie, hogy Selmac új gazdateste a bombázó kategóriába tartozott, ez még az egyenruhában is világosan látszódott. O'Neill viszont még saját magához képest is egy kicsit furcsa volt. Szándékosan kerülte a Selmac tekintetét és Amedornak eltartott pár percig, amíg rájött, hogy miért. Az új gazdatest Egeriaé is lehetett volna… A kimoli ismerte annyira a Tok'rát, hogy tudja felelősségteljes döntéseket hoznak a gazdatestekkel kapcsolatban, de Sam már két hónapja távol volt, és pokolian hiányzott a csapatukból, és legjobban O'Neill szenvedte meg a távollétét.

- Az információink szerint ez egy titkos kutatóállomás, ahová csak maga Ba'al léphet be… - folytatta a beszámolóját a Tok'ra.

- És nekünk mi közünk ehhez? - vetette fel O'Neill, egy kicsit ingerültebben, mint kellett volna, legalábbis Amedor szerint, bár azt el kellett ismernie, hogy az ezredes helyében ő nem tudta volna ennyire féken tartani az érzelmeit. Ha a feladat végrehajtásáról vagy a harcról volt szó, Amedor volt a világ legtürelmesebb embere, napokat tudott fekve eltölteni egy rejtett figyelőben, ha a szükség úgy hozta, de a szeretteivel kapcsolatban már más volt a helyzet. Talán ezért is reagált olyan erőteljesen, mikor McKay Zira körül kezdett el legyeskedni. Akkor Amedor jó egy fejjel a fizikus fölé magasodott, és bár nem volt feltűnően izmos, mindenki tudta a bázison, hogy a kimoli harcművészet, aminek ő az utolsó művelője, nagy előnnyel ruházza fel őt bárkivel szemben. Ez a magasságbeli fölény és a 'kétes hírneve' elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy hangos szó nélkül meghátrálásra kényszerítse a másik férfit. McKay utána csak köszönni mert Zirának, és azt is csak tisztes távolból. Amedor látta, hogy Zira megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel erre a fejleményre. Furcsa módon Amedor Kawalsky miatt nem aggódott, aki pedig kezdettől fogva nagyon szoros barátságot táplált a lánnyal. Majdnem olyan szorosat, mint Sammel.

- Feltétlenül meg kell tudnunk, hogy mi folyik ott, - jelentette ki Selmac, - de sajnálatosan olyan védelmi rendszerrel van ellátva, ami Ba'al-on kívül egyetlen egy szimbiótát sem enged át a kapun. Egy lehetőségünk van…

- A CSK-1, - fejezte be helyette a mondatot O'Neill. Az ezredes felegyenesedett ültében és az asztalra könyökölt, bár továbbra is a tárgyalóasztalra tett ceruzával babrált. - Tábornok?

- Beszéljék meg a részleteket, és ha kivitelezhető tervvel tudnak előállni, akkor jelentsék meg. Végeztem, távozhatnak- mondta Hammond és gondolatai már a következő eligazítás részletei körül jártak.

SJSJSJ

- Ez hát az étkezőjük… - mondta Martouf, mikor a kezükben egy-egy tálcával leültek mind a hatan. McKay-t úgy kellett elrángatni a helyéről. A korábbi események ellenére Amedor volt az, aki mindig is ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a fizikus rendszeresen velük étkezzen. A másik két CSK-1 tag nem tiltakozott ez ellen, bár nem is igazán lelkesedtek az ötletért. - Sam nagyon sokat mesélt erről a helyről… - folytatta a Tok'ra, miután Selmac is elfoglalta a helyét az asztalnál.

- Igazán? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Amedor. - És hogy van? - tette fel a kérdést, ami mindenkit foglalkoztatott.

- Jól van, ne aggódj miatta Amedor. Ő a legféltettebb kincsünk, a legjobb embereink vigyáznak rá. Mivel Jolinarral és a gazdatestével Roshával nagyon jó barátságba került, így én is nagyon sok mindent meg tudtam rólatok.

- Igen, a nők, állandóan fecsegnek… - vigyorodott el Kawalsky is, mint a téma szakavatott ismerője, de azért lehetett rajta is látni, hogy megkönnyebbült a jó hírek hallatán.

- Mikor jön haza? - O'Neill robbantotta a bombát, és furcsa módon nem is Martoufnak szegezte a kérdést, hanem Selmac-nak.

- Minden Tok'ra, aki épp nincs küldetésen, vagy nincs halaszthatatlan feladata a bolygókat járva, megfelelő gazdatestet keres Egeria számára. Mivel ő a királynőnk, ezért nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk, hisz a léte a Tok'rák egyetlen lehetősége a túlélésre. Mielőtt megmentettétek őt, haldokló faj voltunk, mert a számunk, ha lassan is, de folyamatosan csökkent. El sem tudom mondani, hogy mit jelent ez a számunkra. Amint elég erős lesz hozzá Egeria, újra gyerekeknek fog életet adni…

- Úgy érti, hogy Sam szexelni fog valakivel, ha nem találnak másik gazdatestet? - szakította félbe a szóáradatot felháborodottan O'Neill.

- Mivel a goa'uld utódnemzés egy aszexuális folyamat, - szólt közbe McKay, - erre azt hiszem nem lesz szükség.

- Várjunk csak egy pillanatot, a feleségemről van szó, az Isten szerelmére! - O'Neill felháborodása egyre csak nőtt, szinte oda sem figyelt McKay-re. Kawalsky feszülten figyelte az eseményeket. Csak az volt a kérdés, hogy szükség esetén O'Neill-t akarja-e megfékezni, vagy a Tok'rák baját ellátni.

- McKay jól mondta. A goa'uld királynőknek nincs szüksége szexuális kapcsolatra az utódnemzésre. A folyamat… - lendült bele a magyarázatba Selmac.

- Ez már a túl sok információ kategóriába tartozik, - szólt közbe fintorogva O'Neill. A többiek szinte hálásak voltak érte. A Tok'ra utódnemzés és világrahozatal részleteire nem igazán volt kíváncsi senki sem, de egy valamire igen.

- Mi lesz a Jaffákkal? - kérdezte Amedor és mikor a többiek kérdően néztek rá, gyorsan folytatta. - A goa'uld lárváknak a teljes kifejlődéshez szüksége van a Jaffákra, enélkül az egyesülés az esetek felében sikertelen és a gazdatest vagy a goa'uld életébe is kerülhet.

- Találtunk egy lázadó Jaffa csoportot... - kezdte a magyarázatot Martouf, de Amedor közbevágott.

- Lázadó Jaffák? Ez hihetlen! Soha nem hallottam még, hogy a Jaffák valaha is fellázadtak volna az isteneik ellen...

- Pedig ez történt. Apophis korábbi első Jaffája maga mellé állította néhány növendékét és megtagadták az istenüket, - folytatta Martouf.

- És mit szólt ehhez Apophis? - kérdezte vigyorogva O'Neill. Ez a hír nagyon jót tett a lelkivilágának.

- Hát nem volt éppen boldog, - felelte Martouf szintén szélesen vigyorogva. - A vezetőjüket Bratac-nak hívják. Mivel nekik is az életük függ attól, hogy van-e rendelkezésre álló szimbióta, kölcsönösen előnyös szövetséget kötöttünk. De amíg meg nem győződünk a megbízhatóságukról, addig nem tudhatnak a Tau'ri-val kötött szövetségünkről.

- Ezt kérni is akartam, - motyogta O'Neill, majd folytatta. - Talán akkor beszélhetnénk arról a bizonyos Ba'al-ról is...

SJSJSJ

A terv a lehető legegyszerűbb volt. Csak bemennek, McKay letölti a szükséges anyagokat és utána olyan gyorsan visszamennek a kapuhoz, ahogy csak tudnak. Nehezítésként mindezt anélkül kellett végrehajtaniuk, hogy bárki is észrevegye a jelenlétüket. Nem akarták a tűzharcot vagy akár azt kockáztatni, hogy az egész létesítményt a galaxis túlsó sarkába költözteti a tulajdonosa. O'Neill ez egyszer kifejezetten örült a Tok'rák segítségének, hisz a kémük az őrség elhelyezkedéséről is rendkívül pontos leírást adott, így ő és Kawalsky egy kivitelezhető támadási tervet is össze tudtak hozni, igaz egy kis szerencse sem fog ártani. Közben McKay és Selmac, Amedor nem túl lelkes közreműködésével - Sam korábbi ez irányú kutatásait felhasználva - kidolgoztak egy módszert a kristályokban található információk földi adathordozókba való átmásolására.

Amedor alig pár perccel az indulás előtt összefutott a folyosón Wood őrnaggyal, aki épp a Loundenekhez készült.

- Őrnagy, köszönöm szépen, hogy ilyen sokat segít Zirának és a népének, - szólította meg hálásan Amedor a férfit. Már régóta szerét akarta ejteni ennek a beszélgetésnek, de valahogy soha nem volt rá megfelelő alkalom, legalábbis ezidáig.

- Nagyon szívesen, - köszörülte meg a torkát idegesen az őrnagy. - Ez a dolgom.

- Minden rendben van, őrnagy? - kérdezte Amedor, aki furcsálta, hogy a mindig nyugodt és vígkedélyű őrnagy most ilyen idegesen és zavartan viselkedik.

- Igen, persze, minden rendben, - vörösödött el Wood, és mintha a bűntudat szikrája tűnt volna fel egy pillanatra a szemében, de Amedor ezt a fáradtság számlájára írta, nem tulajdonított neki nagyobb jelentőséget.

- Nagyon sokat jelent nekem, hogy ilyen sokat segít Zirának és Denának, ő olyan nekem, mintha csak a lányom lenne... - folytatta Amedor és igazából fel sem tűnt neki, hogy Wood egész teste megfeszült, mikor ezeket a szavakat kiejtette, csak barátilag hátbaveregette a másik férfit, és továbbsietett. Ott hagyva Wood-ot, aki még jó darabig nézett mereven az elsiető kimoli után, majd egy mélyet sóhajtott és fejcsóválva indult összeállítani a Loundeneknek ígért gyógyszerszállítmányt.

A CSK-1 indulásakor most Selmac és Lantash is ott volt. Mindkét Tok'ra próbálta még az utolsó pillanatban is jó tanácsokkal ellátni az indulókat. O'Neill alig pár perc múlva véget vetett a dolognak.

- Ideje indulni... Tábornok úr? - fordult a felettese felé, aki a kontrol teremből kísérte figyelemmel az eseményeket és az ezredes kérdésére csak beleegyezően bólintott.

Mikor a féregjárat létrejött, Amedor még vetett egy utolsó pillantást a kontroll teremre és csodálkozva vette észre, hogy Martin Wood őrnagy ott áll, és egy kifürkészhetetlen pillantást vetett rá. Ha lett volna lehetősége, hogy beszéljen vele, akkor megtette volna, de mivel erre esélye sem volt, inkább csak gondosan eszébe véste, hogy miután visszajött, el kell beszélgetnie az őrnaggyal a furcsa viselkedéséről. De most csak annyit tudott csinálni, hogy a szeme elé húzta az éjjellátót, és ellenőrizte a fegyverét...

Az információk szerencsére helyesnek bizonyultak és senkit sem találtak a kapu közelében. Az éjjellátón keresztül furcsán zöldes fényben világosan kirajzolódott a környező táj. A kapu egy domb oldalában helyezkedett el és a csillagok fényét felerősítő szerkezettel tökéletes kilátásuk nyílt a szemben lévő domb tetején elhelyezett építmény felé, ami annyira jellegtelen volt, hogy O'Neill-ban még az is felmerült, hogy rossz címet tárcsáztak. De mikor a távcsövön keresztül meglátta a szakasznyi Jaffát, már semmi kétsége nem maradt, hogy jó helyen járnak. Szerencsére a magas fák sűrű lombozata eltakarta a kíváncsi tekintetek elől az aktív féregjárat kékes csillogását, de ennek ellenére a korábbi terveknek megfelelően majdnem két óra hosszán keresztül csendben, szinte mozdulatlanul várták meg a létesítményt őrző Jaffa szakasz őrjáratának végét. A kém jelentése most is pontos volt, de azért O'Neill fellélegzett, mikor végre elhaladtak a rejtekhelyük mellett. Szerencsére McKay is fékezni tudta a nyelvét és még az ő állandó szövegelése sem buktatta le őket.

A labor bejáratáig vezető majdnem két órás úton viszont nem folytatta ezt a jó szokását és alig pár kilométer után O'Neill szíve szerint beragasztotta volna a száját, de sajnos nem tehette. Rég nem volt már egy ennyire csábító dolog, aminek ellen kellett állnia. Szerencsére sikerült...

A fogadalma addig tartott, amíg McKay szóba nem hozta Samet.

- Hát ezredes, fogalmam sincs, hogy mit eszik magán Sam! - kezdte fecsegő stílusban a fizikus, és mivel O'Neill pár lépéssel mögötte baktatott, nem láthatta az arcára kiülő komor arckifejezést, ezért továbbra is fesztelenül szövegelt tovább. - Tudja, ezredes, én is meghívtam párszor ide-oda Samet, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy inkább egy hűbele-balázs katonát választ egy hozzám hasonló intellektusú tudós helyett...

O'Neill-nek minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy le ne ordítsa a fizikus haját... de McKay észre sem vette, hogy milyen viharok dúlnak a parancsnoka lelkében, csak folytatta a tovább a fesztelen csevegést egészen addig, míg meg nem érkeztek az épület közelébe.

- McKay most már fogja be! - szólt rá O'Neill és gyorsan lekuporodott az egyik bokor mögé, ahonnan megfigyelhette a bejáratot. Az információik alapján az őrjárat még egy óráig nem tér vissza, most kellett cselekedniük. Az ezredes kézjelekkel a többiek tudomására hozta, hogy itt az ideje indulni. A bejáratot minden gond nélkül meg tudták közelíteni... McKay előhalászta a laptopját a zsákjából és egy a Tok'rától kapott szerkezetet összekapcsolt az ajtó oldalán található panellel.

- Ugye tudja, hogy mit csinál? - kérdezte Kawalsky majdnem negyedórával később, mikor az őrjárat visszaérkezése már bármikor várható volt. O'Neill és Amedor is igencsak ideges volt már a fizikus bénázása miatt. Indulás előtt McKay fennhangon bizonygatta, hogy alig három perc alatt képes lesz megfejteni az ajtózár kódját, ehhez képest már vagy negyed órája szobroztak itt az épület előtti kis téren. - McKay két perce van, hogy...

- Már készen is vagyok... - nézett fel vigyorogva McKay, de mikor megjelentek mellette a gyűrűk, lefagyott az arcáról a vigyor, és döbbent tekintettel nézett rá a társaira.

McKay eltűnése után O'Neill villámgyorsan intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék a gyűrűkhöz. Szerencsére elég közel volt McKay-hez, hogy lássa, mit babrált a tudós a gépen. Mikor a társai is beértek a gyűrű hatósugarába, megnyomta a megfelelő gombokat...

A hely, ahová a gyűrűk vitték őket, annyira jellegzetes volt, hogy a padló alig érezhető vibrálását figyelmen kívül hagyva is tudta O'Neill, hogy egy űrhajón vannak. Kawalsky odalépett a teremből kivezető egyetlenegy ajtóhoz, és miután meggyőződött róla, hogy a többiek is felkészültek, megpróbálta kinyitni, de nem járt sikerrel.

- Hát ezt jól megcsinálta, McKay... - fakadt ki Kawalsky. - Még hogy három perc alatt kinyitja...

- Nagyon sajnálom, de én mindent úgy csináltam, ahogy a Tok'rák mutatták... - védekezett hevesen gesztikulálva McKay. - Nem rontottam el semmit sem, az ő információjuk volt a téves...

- Az Isten szerelmére, ez most már mindegy, inkább azt találjuk ki, hogyan jutunk ki innen, - csattant fel O'Neill. - McKay...

- Igen, tudom, találjak ki valamit, hogy kijuthassunk innen... - sóhajtott fel McKay kicsit flegmán.

- Ez a legkevesebb, miután ilyen helyzetbe hozott minket... - jelentette ki O'Neill mogorván és mikor McKay meg akart szólalni, egyetlenegy pillantásával elhallgattatta a fizikust.

Nem egészen húsz perc kellett ahhoz, hogy McKay ráébredjen, hogy még a falakban található kristályok is ki vannak iktatva rendszerből. A teremnek semmilyen összekötetése sem volt a hajó többi részével.

- Ezredes... - kezdte a mondandóját McKay, és mikor O'Neill rávetette a tekintetét, nyelt egy nagyot. - Nem tudom kinyitni az ajtót, és mielőtt megkérdezi, már a gyűrűket is megpróbáltam használni, de semmire sem jutottam vele. A falak olyan ötvözetből készültek, amilyet eddig csak nagyon ritkán láttam. Sajnos nincs semmink sem, amivel áttörhetnénk.

- Hát akkor várunk, - jelentette ki szkeptikusan az ezredes. Nem volt ínyére ez a helyzet, de épp elég ideje volt a Parancsnokságon és a Légierő kötelékében, hogy tudja, van olyan helyzet, amivel nem lehet mit kezdeni. Igy lecsatolta a hátizsákját és letelepedett az egyik sarokba, a többiek követték a példáját.

McKay alig pár percig állta meg, hogy meg ne szólaljon. A többiek érdektelenségét teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva kezdett bele a monológjába. O'Neill, Kawalsky és Amedor az eltelt két hónap alatt megtanulták, hogyan ne figyeljenek oda. Akár több óra hosszán keresztül...

- ... hát ez a Wood nem semmi, bár el kell ismernem, hogy Zira tényleg nagyon szemrevaló menyecske...

Ez volt az, mikor Amedor mindenkit meglepve felpattant abból a sarokból, ahol eddig üldögélt, majd öles léptekkel McKay-hez lépett és a fizikus gyakorlóját a mellkasánál megragadva felrántotta a férfit az ültéből, szószerint a falnak szegezve. Rodney lábaival a levegőben kalimpált, próbálta lefejteni magáról a kimoli kőkemény markát, de persze minden eredmény nélkül. Kawalsky és O'Neill szinte egyszerre ugrottak fel, és léptek oda melléjük. Amedor viselkedésén mindketten megdöbbentek. A kimoliról alapesetben meg lehetett volna formázni a nyugalom szobrát. Talán csak mikor a kis Dena megszületett...

O'Neill majdnem a homlokára csapott a felismeréstől, de még idejében megállította a mozdulatot. Zira. Ő volt a nagy kirohanás oka.

- Amedor... Azt hiszem jobb lenne, ha elengednéd McKay-t, mert ha megfullad, akkor semmi hasznát nem fogjuk venni, és te sem tudsz meg tőle semmit sem... - próbálkozott nyugodt hangon O'Neill és csak remélte, hogy nem kell valamilyen fegyverhez nyúlnia. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére Amedor lassan letette McKay-t és vonakodva bár, de eleresztette a zubbonyát. Közben egyetlen egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a szemét.

- Most pedig McKay mindent elmond, amit csak tud Ziráról és Woodról, - jelentette ki O'Neill. - És egyetlen egy részletet se felejtsen ki.

McKay bizonytalanul nézett a fölé magasodó kimolira és miután megigazította az egyenruháját, belekezdett.

- Hát Wood amikor csak teheti, elmegy a Fény Földjére, - mondta McKay.

- A lényeget, McKay! Ne köntörfalazzon itt nekem! - ripakodott rá az ezredes. Már ő is nagyon kíváncsi volt a történetre.

- Jól van, jól van. De én csak a rossz hír hozója vagyok, ezt ne felejtsék el, - mondta McKay és mielőtt tovább folytatta volna, vett egy mély lélegzetet. - Woodnak nagyon tetszik Zira...

- Micsoda! Az az alávaló gazember és még én biztattam, hogy menjen csak nyugodtan a Loundenekhez... - kiáltott fel mérgesen Amedor. - Hogy lehettem ennyire vak! Az az álnok kígyó kihasználja azt a szegény lányt! Csak kapjam a kezem közé! Azt nem teszi zsebre, amit tőlem kap...

- Amedor! Az Isten szerelmére, higgadj le! - szólt rá a beosztottjára és barátjára O'Neill. - Előbb hallgassuk végig, hogy miről is van szó pontosan. McKay, folytassa.

- Ott tartottam, hogy Woodnak nagyon tetszik Zira. Az őrnagy mindig szakít időt rá, hogy ellátogasson hozzájuk. Ezt Zira mesélte a múltkor. Sokat beszélgetnek, és Denával is nagyon jól kijön...

- Hát ezt nem hiszem el... -kezdte volna Amedor, de O'Neill egyetlen egy pillantásával beléfojtotta a szót.

- ... sokat játszanak együtt, - fejezte be McKay, de kerülte a többiek tekintetét.

- McKay, biztos, hogy ez minden? - kérdezett rá O'Neill felvont szemöldökkel és mikor McKay továbbra sem nézett a szemébe, kicsit keményebb hangon folytatta. - Ha nem mondja el önként, amit tud, nem igazán hiszem, hogy meg tudnám akadályozni Amedort abban, hogy kiszedje magából.

A fenyegetés hatásos volt, mert McKay ismét megszólalt, bár előbb pár lépéssel arrébb sétált a kimoli mellől, mintha csak félne annak reakciójától.

- Wood szerelmes Zirába, és ez kölcsönös, - hadarta el gyorsan.

- Ez nem lehet igaz! - Amedor most már szinte üvöltött és idegességében fel-alá járkált a szobában. O'Neill a biztonság kedvéért elővette a zattot, hogy szükség esetén használhassa.

- Már szinte a kezdetektől fogva barátok és pár hete Wood bevallotta Zirának, hogy többet érez iránta, mint barátságot... - folytatta McKay.

- Most már hagyja abba! - kiáltott rá O'Neill, de a szemét egy percre sem vette le Amedorról, aki a homlokát a falnak támasztva vészes némaságban állt.

- ... és Zira is hasonlóképpen érez az őrnagy iránt, ezt ő maga mondta nekem, mikor dobott... - mesélte az emlékeibe merülve a fizikus.

- Elég legyen! - O'Neill szinte ordított, de McKay, mintha csak meg sem hallotta volna, csak folytatta tovább.

- ...az nem tudom, hogy lefeküdtek-e egymással...

Ez a mondat volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. O'Neill anélkül, hogy a szemét levette volna Amedorról, rászegezte a mellette álldogáló McKay-re a kezében lévő zat-ot és meghúzta a ravaszt. McKay testén kék villámok cikáztak át, majd eldőlt, mint egy darab fa.

- Évek óta vágytam már erre! - jelentette ki vigyorogva az ezredes. Kawalsky és még Amedor is szélesen elvigyorodtak, majd hangosan elnevették magukat.

- Meg tudom érteni uram, tenyérbemászó pofa, az biztos, - mosolygott szélesen Kawalsky, de azért lehajolt az eszméletlen McKay mellé, hogy ellenőrizze a pulzusát.

- Amedor, van valami, amit még azelőtt kellene tisztáznunk, hogy McKay magához tér, - komolyodott el O'Neill és Amedor tudta, hogy mire akar kilyukadni.

- Nem vagyok szerelmes Zirába, - jelentette ki határozottan a kimoli és mikor látta, hogy Kawalsky-t nem igazán győzte meg, tovább folytatta. - Ő csak egy nagyon jó barátom, aki történetesen Tamun felesége és a lánya anyja.

- Amedor, Zira nem Tamun felesége... - emlékeztette Kawalsky a barátját.

- Tudom, hogy nem volt meg a szertartás, de azért az én szememben akkor is házasok voltak, - erősködött Amedor és egy kicsit csalódott is volt, mert nem hitte volna, hogy épp Kawalsky lesz az, akit erről meg kell győznie.

- Félreértesz, én nem erre gondoltam, - folytatta Kawalsky. - Zira Tamun özvegye.

Amedor erre nem tudott semmit sem mondani. Bár már három év telt el a barátja halála óta, mégis nehéz volt így szembesülnie ezzel a ténnyel, és azzal is, hogy az élet nem áll meg.

- Tudom, de akkor is! Woodnak nem volt joga így visszaélni a helyzettel!

- Amedor, Zira egy felnőtt nő, - mondta Kawalsky. - Nagyon sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de Tamun meghalt. Zira viszont él és már több mint három éve egyedül van. Hiába látogatjuk meg rendszeresen, hiába áll mellette a népe és a Tulpo is a lányával együtt, akkor is egyedül van, - jelentette ki az őrnagy és mikor Amedor közbe akart szólni, nem hagyta. - Ha igazán a barátja vagy, akkor támogatnod kell, bármilyen döntést is hoz.

- Én tényleg a barátja vagyok és bármit is hittetek, nem vagyok szerelmes belé, csak nagyon elszomorít, hogy eddig nem mondta el ezt, - mondta Amedor kissé megnyugodva. McKay közben kezdett éledezni és egyre növekvő érdeklődéssel figyelte az eseményeket.

- Hát most már tudod, és talán így jobb is, mert lesz egy kis időd, hogy eldöntsd, mit is akarsz csinálni, - jelentette ki O'Neill és visszatért a sarokba, ahol korábban üldögélt. A többiek is követték a példáját.

Majd félóráig ültek ott a gondolataikba merülve, mikor Amedor hirtelen felemelte a fejét és McKay-nek intézve a szavait, megszólalt.

- Biztos, hogy nem feküdtek még le?

- Ebben teljesen biztos vagyok, - jelentette ki megkönnyebbülten McKay.

- Akkor jó, - biccentett elégedetten Amedor.

- Tudom, hogy nem mindenben értek egyet az őrnaggyal, de az eltelt évek alatt megismertem és barátok is lettünk, bár ez nem mindig látszik. Kevés nála becsületesebb embert ismerek, - jelentette ki határozottan McKay.

- Ezt örömmel hallom, de azért lesz még egy-két szavam az őrnagyhoz, hogy ha hazaérünk.

SJSJSJ

Az ajtó több, mint tizenkét óra múlva nyílt ki és, egy goa'uld kábítógránát gurult be rajta. O'Neill-nak csak annyi ideje maradt, hogy egy elmormoljon egy cirkalmas káromkodást, mielőtt elvesztette volna az eszméletét. Mikor magához tért, egy rácson feküdt és képtelen volt megmozdulni. Egy férfi állt előtte...

- Ba'al vagyok, - jelentette be az ismeretlen jellegzetes, mély hangon.

- Ha azt mondanám, hogy örülök a találkozásnak, akkor hazudnék, - próbált poénkodni O'Neill, de nem aratott osztatlan sikert, csak egy halvány mosolyt sikerült kicsalnia a goa'uldból.

- Én viszont annál inkább örülök a találkozásnak, O'Neill, - jelentette ki szélesen elmosolyodva Ba'al. - Igen, tudom a neved és még sok minden mást. Régóta meg szerettelek volna ismerni benneteket. Nagyon sok energiát fektettem ebbe a csapdába, és lám itt az eredmény.

- Csapda? - vonta fel a szemöldökét O'Neill. Ez sok mindent megmagyarázott...

- Igen, csapda, - erősítette meg Ba'al. - Már jó ideje várok egy ilyen lehetőségre, hogy Apophis-szal üzletet köthessek. Tudom, hogy van Tok'ra az embereim között és ezt ki is használtam. Elhitettem vele, hogy csak szimbióta nélkül lehet bejutni abba a laborba... lám itt is az eredménye. Most pedig megtudom tőled, hogy ki az áruló... - jelentette ki Ba'al és az ővéből előhúzta a díszes tőrét.

O'Neill-nak egészen addig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit is akar vele, amíg a goa'uld előre nem lépett egyet és a kezében logó tőr fel nem emelkedett, pont a szíve magasságában. Mesterséges gravitáció. Lám mennyi mindent tanultam Samtől, gondolta O'Neill, és majdnem elmosolyodott. De csak majdnem, mert Ba'al elengedte a tőrt...


	19. Chapter 19

Jack maradéktalanul boldog volt. Üldögélt a nyaralója előtti kis stégen, egyik kezében a horgászbotjával, mellette egy doboz jéghideg sör. Ahogy oldalra nézett, Samet látta maga mellett, mosolyogva. Annyira szerette ezt a mosolyt az arcán, amit csak neki tartogatott. Kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megsimogassa az arcát, de ahogy megérintette volna a bőrét, Sam hirtelen eltűnt és a tó is...

A szarkofág! Már számon sem tudta tartani hányszor tért magához ebben az átkozott valamiben, és minden alkalommal ugyanezt álmodta és Sam mindig eltűnt, mielőtt meg tudta volna érinteni. Ez talán még a fizikai fájdalomnál is kínzóbb volt. A Mennyországból a Pokolba zuhanni a másodperc törtrésze alatt. Nem tudta, meddig lesz képes elviselni ezt a kínt. Ba'al minden egyes alkalommal tovább és tovább nyújtotta az elkerülhetetlent, egyre tökéletesítve a módszert, amivel megölte. Egyre több és több tőr fúródott a testébe, felhasítva a bőrét és a húsába mélyedve. A rendszerúr arra viszont nagyon vigyázott, hogy az utolsó, végzetes döfés a szívét érje. Minden más sérülése fájdalmas volt ugyan, de nem halálos.

És csak egyetlen egy dologra volt kíváncsi. A Tok'rára. Minden kérdése velük volt kapcsolatos. Őket kutatta és erre O'Neill-t akarta felhasználni, mint információforrást. De arról fogalma sem volt, hogy Sam is a Tok'rával van. Jack tudta, hogy inkább meghalna... újra, és véglegesen, mintsem, hogy kockára tegye Sam életét.

A Tok'ra az első halála után tűnt fel. Jolinar dölyfösen állt a rendszerúr mögött és szenvtelen arccal nézte az ezredes szenvedéseit. A pillantásuk gyakran találkozott. Már az első alkalommal felismerte a nőt. De mindketten pontosan tudták, hogy O'Neill nem fogja elárulni a kilétét.

Ba'al végül megunta, vagy feladta. Jack nem tudta eldönteni, de nem is igazán érdekelte. Csak az számított, hogy rongyos ruhában és egy mély combsebből vérezve, a karjainál fogva bevonszolták a cellába, ahol a többieket is fogságban tartották.

- Mennyi ideig voltam távol? - kérdezte fáradtan O'Neill a hátát a falnak vetve.

- Majdnem 36 óráig, - felelte az órájára pillantva Kawalsky, de inkább csak megszokásból, mert egyébként is pontosan tudta, hogy mikor tértek magukhoz és fedezték fel O'Neill hiányát.

- Hosszabbnak tűnt, - jegyezte meg az ezredes és nagy kortyokban inni kezdett a vizes edényből, amit Amedor nyújtott felé.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte Amedor.

- Volt szerencsém közelebbről megismerkedni a szarkofággal, többször is, - nyögte O'Neill. - Ba'al az utóbbi másfél napban többször megölt és újraélesztett...

- De miért, uram? - kérdezte döbbenten Kawalsky.

- Itt kissé máshogy értelmezik a vallatás fogalmát, mint otthon, - mondta elcsigázottan az ezredes, és óvatosan megmozdította a sérült lábát.

- Meghagyták a felszerelésünket, csak a fegyvereket vették el, - mondta Amedor és már nyúlt is az elsősegély felszerelésért.

- Milyen szerencse, - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal O'Neill, miközben a kimoli bekötözte a sebét.

- És most mi lesz? - kérdezte McKay, aki először szólalt meg, mióta O'Neill visszatért.

- Várunk... - jelentette ki fáradtan O'Neill és a hátizsákjára hajtva a fejét mély álomba zuhant.

SJSJSJ

O'Neill az ajtó nyitására riadt fel és látta, hogy a többiek mind ébren vannak. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Jolinar lépett be az ajtón egy Jaffa kíséretében. Amedor és Kawalsky szeme tágra nyílt, de szerencsére volt annyi lélekjelenlétük, hogy ne szólaljanak meg. Mindenki megkönnyebbülésére McKay-nek fogalma sem volt a Tok'ra kilétéről.

- Hagyjon magunkra, - szólt határozottan Jolinar az őt követő Jaffának, aki egy pillanatnyi habozás után teljesítette a parancsot. - Jöjjenek velem, siessenek, nincs sok időnk - szólt halkan Rosha a gazdatest, mikor a Jaffa eltűnt a sarkon túl.

Amedor és Kawalsky rögtön O'Neill-hoz léptek, hogy felsegítsék. Az ezredes nem igazán szerette, ha rászorul valakire, de most tudta, hogy a sérülése olyan súlyos, hogy segítség nélkül csak hátráltatná az embereit.

- Most mégis mi van? - kérdezte értetlenül McKay.

- Majd később elmagyarázzuk, - vetette oda O'Neill és óvatosan ránehezedett a sérült lábára elfintorodva a fájdalomtól. - Most indulás.

A furcsa csapat elindult az egyelőre ismeretlen úti cél felé. Jolinar ment elől, majd McKay, őket O'Neill és Amedor követte. Kawalsky inkább csak megszokásból maradt leghátul, hisz fegyvere nem volt. Egy támadás esetén esélye sem lett volna.

Útközben kétszer találkoztak össze Jaffa járőrökkel, de a folyosókon található oszlopok ismételten nagy segítségükre voltak. Az is segített, hogy a jelek szerint, még nem fedezték fel a szökésüket. Az alig negyedórás utat Jack egy örökkévalóságnak érezte. Nem magáért aggódott, hisz Ba'al nem túl sok minden újat tudott volna tenni vele, amit eddig nem tett meg. A gyenge láncszem most Jolinar volt... Jack biztos volt benne, hogy a Tok'ra inkább meghalna, mintsem elárulja a népét, de azért nem szívesen adta volna a goa'uld kezére a nőt.

Mindegyikük meglepetésére nem a kapunál bukkantak ki, Jolinar a gyűrűszoba felé vezette a kis csapatot. A Tok'ra a gyűrűket irányító konzolhoz lépett... O'Neill annyira fáradt volt, hogy arra sem maradt ereje, hogy megkérdezze, hová is tartanak pontosan. De nem így McKay...

- Elmondaná nekem is valaki, hogy tulajdonképpen mi is folyik itt? - kérdezte a fizikus értetlenül.

- Most nincs idő erre, mennünk kell, - csattant fel Rosha.

- Nem vagyok hajlandó egy tapodtat sem mozdulni, amíg valaki el nem magyarázza, hogy miért követünk egy goa'uldot? - jelentette ki McKay és mint egy durcás kisgyerek keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

- Nem vagyok goa'uld! - szólalt meg a szemeit villogtatva Jolinar. - Tok'ra vagyok, - folytatta kissé nyugodtabban, - és ha nem jön rögtön ide, akkor itt fogom hagyni. A vezérlőben már biztos jelzett a vészjelző, hogy valaki használni akarja a gyűrűket, és nem akarom kockáztatni a tel'tac-ot sem...

- McKay, húzza ide a belét, most rögtön! - ordította O'Neill és minden erejével azon volt, hogy eltitkolja mennyire megviselte ez a kis kirándulás a gyűrűkig. A jobb combján lévő vágott seb őrült módon lüktetett. Bárcsak lenne nála egy zat... mit nem adna érte.

- Jól van, jövök már, - motyogta McKay és odasomfordált a többiek mellé.

Jolinar megnyomta az utolsó gombot és gyorsan csatlakozott a többiekhez.

SJSJSJ

A tel'tac pilótája, amint az érzékelők jelezték, hogy a gyűrűk aktiválódnak, megszüntette a hajó álcázását, hogy biztonsággal fogadni tudja az érkezőket. Szíve szerint azonnal odasietett volna hozzájuk, de tudta, hogy Ba'al hajóján is érzékelték az ő jelenlétét, és minden másodperc számít, hogyha épségben el akarnak menekülni. Az anyahajó fegyverzetét kezelő Jaffa sokkal jobb volt, mint számított rá. Alig pár másodperccel azután, hogy az álcázás megszűnt, már több lövés is becsapódott a tel'tac pajzsába, amit nem igazán hasonló megpróbáltatásokra terveztek. A pilóta kénytelen volt több kockázatos manővert is elvégezni, miközben a hiperhajtóműre várt. Arra sem volt ideje, hogy ellenőrizze pontosan ki is érkezett alig pár másodperce a hajójára. Csak remélni tudta, hogy azok, akikre már egy napja várt, türelmetlenül. Végtelen hosszúnak tűnt ez az egy nap, amióta megtudta, hogy pontosan milyen küldetés is vár rá. Önként jelentkezett és tudta, hogy ő a legmegfelelőbb erre a feladatra. Az elmúlt pár hónap most végre értelmet nyer...

Mikor az ajtó kinyílt, nem fordult hátra, a figyelmét az elétáruló hiperűrablak kötötte le. Próbálta egy darabban átjuttatni rajta a tel'tac-ot. Csak akkor rezdült meg egy kissé, amikor egy ismerős férfi hang döbbenten a nevét kiáltotta.

- Sam!

A férje hangja, akit már hónapok óta nem látott. A keze megremegett az irányítókonzol felett, de a hivatástudat győzedelmeskedett. Már csak pár másodperc és a hiperűrben utazva lesz bőven idejük beszélgetni...

- O'Neill, ülj le, a sérülésed elég súlyos... - hallatszott Rosha aggodalmaskodó hangja, és erre a mondatra Sam majdnem ott hagyott csapot-papot... de csak majdnem. Abban a pillanatban, mikor a kis hajó elérte a biztonságos, követhetetlen sebességet, átadta az irányítást a mögötte álló Jolinarnak és Jackhez sietett.

O'Neill alig tudta elhinni, hogy átölelheti Samet. Örökké itt tudott volna maradni a hideg padlón üldögélve, a hátát a falnak vetve és a karjait Sam hozzásimuló teste köré fonva. Csak az a fájó lüktetés ne lett volna...

- Sam, - szólalt meg kicsit később. - Annyira hiányoztál...

- Te is nagyon hiányoztál nekem... - suttogta a fülébe Sam és a nyakába temette az arcát. Nem is próbálta elrejteni a feltörő könnyeit.

- Ugye nem kell visszamenned? - kérdezte Jack.

- Nem, nem kell visszamennem, - felelte a könnyeit nyelve, de mégis nevetve Sam. - Egeria alig pár napja új gazdatestet kapott. Hazamegyek, végre.

- Ez volt hosszú ideje a legjobb hír, amit hallottam, - felelte Jack és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Samet.

A csóknak akkor vetettek csak véget, mikor Rosha megköszörülte a torkát. Mikor felnéztek rá, látták, hogy a Tok'ra szélesen mosolyog.

- Lenne egy kis elintéznivalónk, - szólalt meg és felemelte a kezét, amiben egy goa'uld gyógyító eszközt tartott.

- Hát, erre szakítok egy kis időt, - jegyezte meg fintorogva Jack. Nem igazán akaródzott neki elengedni Samet, de a nő sem akart eltávolodni tőle. Inkább csak leült mellé a földre és olyan szorosan hozzásimult, amennyire csak lehetséges volt.

Jolinar szavak nélkül tette a dolgát, Jack még most is álmélkodva figyelte, ahogy a Ba'al tőre által ejtett mély seb lassan eltűnik. Mikor a Tok'ra végzett, szélesen elmosolyodott.

- Ezt nagyon szeretem a Tok'rákban... - jegyezte meg és Sam felé fordította fejét és ismét megcsókolta. Amedor és Kawalsky tapintatosan elfordította a fejét. Rosha pedig a műszereket kezdte figyelni. McKay épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, de Kawalsky rávetett pillantása elhallgattatta.

SJSJSJ

Az O'Malley-ben semmi sem változott, jegyezte meg magában Sam. Ugyanolyan zsúfoltság és hangzavar volt, mint szokott lenni. És a steak... hát az továbbra is valami isteni volt. De még ennél is jobb volt a férje kezét fogva ülni egy asztalnál és fesztelenül beszélgetni a legjobb barátaival. Amedor és Kawalsky. A távol töltött két hónap rádöbbentette, hogy mennyire az élete részévé vált ez a két férfi. Hiányzott a társaságuk, de természetesen legjobban Jack hiányzott a száműzetése ideje alatt. Így gondolt a Tok'rá-nál töltött időre, annak ellenére, hogy a vendéglátói mindent megtettek a kényelme és a biztonsága érdekében. De a szeretteit nem tudták pótolni... Az apját, Markot, Kawalsky-t, Amedort, Janetet és természetesen Jacket. Oldalra pillantott a férjére és nem tudta megállni, hogy a szabad kezével meg ne simogassa az arcát. Mielőtt azonban Jack bármit mondhatott volna Amedor szinte felugrott a székéből... Mindhárman kiváncsian követték tekintetükkel a férfit. A kimoli furcsa viselkedését a terembe belépő Wood váltotta ki. Az őrnagy még mindig tanácstalanul álldogált a bejárati ajtónál, mikor Amedor odaért hozzá. Akkora volt a hangzavar, hogy Sam nem tudta kivenni, hogy pontosan miről is beszélgetnek, de még messziről is látni lehetett a feszültséget kettejük között. Aggodalmaskodni akkor kezdett el igazán, mikor azok ketten kimentek a parkolóba.

Mire a CSK-1 többi tagja odaért a verekedés - már ha annak lehetett nevezni - véget ért. Amedor szinte fölémagasodott a földön ülő és a felrepedt száját tapogató Wood-nak.

- Jack? - nézett tanácstalanul a férjére Sam, aki semmit sem értett az előtte zajló eseményekből, de legfőképpen azt nem tudta, hogy Jack és Kawalsky miért nem lépnek közbe.

- Wood és Zira, hát hogy is fogalmazzam meg, összejöttek, - kezdte a magyarázatot Jack a sarkán hintázva, zsebre tett kézzel.

- Wood őrnagy és Zira? - kérdezett rá döbbenten Sam.

- Igen, csak elfelejtettek szólni Amedornak. McKay kotyogta ki nemrég, - folytatta Kawalsky fülig érő szájjal.

- Ezt azért kaptad, mert még akkor sem mondtad el, mikor megkértelek, hogy vigyázz rájuk! - mondta lassan megnyugodva Amedor és feltűnő óvatossággal nyitotta szét az eddig ökölbe szorított ujjait. - Azt hiszem, eltörtem a kezem... - mondta fájdalmas grimasszal az arcán. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd az ép kezét Wood felé nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse a férfit.

- Nagyon sajnálom, de Zira ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy tartsuk titokban, - mondta a sajgó állát dörzsölgetve Wood, miután Amedor felhúzta ültéből. - Én már jóval korábban el akartam mondani...

- Mióta... - nyögte ki Amedor lehajtott fejjel.

- Már majdnem egy éve... - felelte Wood és a biztonság kedvéért hátrább lépett egyet a kimolitól.

- Már egy éve... és miért nem mondtátok? - nézett farkasszemet Amedor Wooddal.

- Nem akarta, hogy azt hidd, hogy már kevésbé szereti Tamunt, - mondta Wood csendesen. - Miattad volt az egész, mert nem akart megbántani. Amedor, Zira mindig is emlékezni fog Tamunra és ott van Dena is, de az élet megy tovább. Szeretem őt és nemrég megkértem, hogy legyen a feleségem, de nemet mondott.

- Nemet mondott? De hát miért? - kérdezte Amedor, aki lassan kezdett megbékélni az új helyzettel.

- Amedor, ha jól belegondolsz, pontosan tudod a választ, - mondta Wood lemondóan, majd hátat fordított, hogy elsétáljon.

- Wood! - kiáltott utána Amedor, majd mikor az őrnagy felé fordult, folytatta. - Ha bármikor is megbántod, akkor nem lesz a galaxisnak olyan szeglete, ahol meg ne találnálak, ezt jól jegyezd meg...

- Nem fogsz csalódni bennem, - vigyorodott el Wood szélesen.

SJSJSJ

A faház az erdő mélyén bújt meg, a kis minnesotai tavacska partján. Sam és Jack már évek óta rendszeresen lejárt ide, ha idejük engedte, de mindig csak pár napra. Most viszont Hammond tábornok parancsba adta, hogy két hétig látni sem akarja őket. Csak Zira és Wood esküvője miatt késlekedtek pár napot. A szertartásra a bázison került sor és Vitol celebrálta, Amedor figyelő tekintetétől övezve. Zira és az őrnagy ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, elmondhassák az eskü szövegét. Így, amint Hammond tábornok megszerezte az Elnök külön engedélyét, Woodból házas ember lett. Amedor és Kawalsky vállalták, hogy másnap segítenek elhozni a Fény Földjéről Zira dolgait, miközben a házaspár nászútra indult a Bahamákra a kis Dená-val.

Az idő nekik kedvezett, gyönyörűen sütött a nap, és az égen csak elvétve bukkant fel egy-egy felhőpamacs. Az idejük legtöbb részét ugyan a házban töltötték, főleg a hálószobában, gyakran megmártóztak a tóban is. Mikor Sam először előállt az ötlettel, Jack 'felháborodottan' tiltakozott, hogy elijesztik a halakat.

- Ugyan már Jack, már majdnem két és fél éve járunk ide és még egyetlen egy halat sem fogtál! - kacagott Sam. - Én már abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy van-e benne egyáltalán hal...

- Igenis van és... - kezdte volna a tiltakozást Jack, majd mikor Sam ledobálva magáról az összes ruháját anyaszült meztelenül a vízbe csobbant, gyorsan elhallgatott. Alig fél perc múlva már ruhátlanul tempózott ő is a nő után, aki egyetemi úszóbajnokhoz méltóan már valahol a tó közepén volt, és a férjére várt. Miután összesimult a testük, nem volt szükségük szavakra, a mozdulatok elmondtak mindent...

- Hmmm, ez isteni, - nyögött fel Jack nem sokkal később már a hálószobában. - Hol tanultad ezt?

- Örülök, hogy tetszik, - kuncogott a felesége és a mozdulatai még erőteljesebbek lettek. - Hát tudod, Rosha egy olyan kultúrából származott, ahol ezt minden lánynak megtanítják...

- Hát, szeretnék én is ebben a kultúrában élni... - suttogta Jack és lehunyt szemmel adta át magát az élvezetnek, amit a felesége mozdulatai keltettek a testében.

- Azt meghiszem, - nevetett fel Sam, - de azért a tó sem volt semmi...

- Az biztos, de a hátmasszírozást se hagyd abba, - kérte Jack hason fekve.

- Rendben, - nyomott egy csókot a férje meztelen hátára Sam és kezeivel tovább dögönyözve férfi izmait.

- Mi mindent tanultál még Roshától? - kérdezte félóra múlva Jack Samtől mikor kényelmesen elhelyezkedtek a nagy ágyon.

- Hát sok mindent, - mondta elgondolkodva Sam. - Ő és Martouf nagyon sokat segitett nekem az elmúlt két hónapban...De akárhányszor rájuk néztem, te jutottál az eszembe... Viszont a beszélgetéseink hiányozni fognak...

- Biztos találkozni fogsz majd még velük...

- Remélem...

SJSJSJ

A hívás az éjszakai szolgálat viszonylagos csendjébe hasított bele. Az ügyeletesek ennek ellenére azonnal reagáltak rá. Amint a Csillagkapu forogni kezdett rögtön lezárták az Íriszt és várták, hogy az Ügyeletes Parancsnok a helyszínre érkezzen. A rádió akkor kezdett el sisteregni, amikor O'Neill ezredes a hajnali órákat meghazudtolva, vidáman dudorászva lesietett a fém lépcsőn. Sam már több mint egy hónapja ismét velük volt, és ez a tény sokat javított a hangulatán. Még az egyénként eseménytelen éjszakai szolgálatok is sokkal kevésbé voltak nyomasztóak, mint korábban. Mire a sarkán hintázva, zsebre tett kézzel megállt Walter őrmester mögött, a technikus már a rádiót hangolta.

- ... segítséget kérünk, ismétlem, segítséget kérünk, - hallatszott egy izgatott férfi hangja a hangszórókból. Jack-nek furcsán ismerősnek tűnt a hang, de nem igazán tudta hová tenni. - Polne parancsnok vagyok a Jestan-ról, veszélyben vagyunk, segítséget kérünk, ismétlem, segítséget kérünk...

- Tudunk válaszolni? - szólalt meg a torkát köszörülve O'Neill. Bár az emlékei nem igazán voltak kellemesek a parancsnokkal kapcsolatban, tudta, hogy nagyon komoly dolognak kellett történi-e ahhoz, hogy Polne éppen az ő segítségüket kérje.

- Igen, tudunk válaszolni, uram, - jelentette a technikus Walter mellett. O'Neill akkor sem tudta volna megmondani a nevét, ha fegyverrel fenyegették volna. - Beszélhet…

- Itt O'Neill ezredes, a CSK-1 parancsnoka, miben lehetünk a segítségükre... és honnan a pokolból tudták meg a címünket?

- Lenard Polne parancsnok vagyok, segítséget kérek az embereim és magam számára...

- Mégis mi a gond? Nem találtak valamilyen alkatrészt a hajójukhoz és kéne egy fuvar hazafelé?

- Valami hasonló... Kényszerleszállást kellett végrehajtanunk ezen a bolygón...

- Ne is mondja tovább... - szakította félbe a szóáradatot O'Neill. - Nem gondolja, hogy nem igazán tőlem kéne segítséget kérnie... tudja a fejem még mindig sajog...

- Nagyon sajnálom, de ami történt, az megtörtént. Hajlandóak-e segíteni, vagy keresünk valaki mást? - csattant fel Polne.

SJSJSJ

Amedor hirtelen riadt fel a sötét szobában. Először nem is igazán tudta, hogy mi ébresztette fel, majd meghallotta, ahogy a vihar egyre erőteljesebben csapkodja az ablak üvegéhez a ház előtt álló tölgyfa ágait. Mélyet sóhajtott és az előző estén gondolkodott. Azért indult el, hogy moziba vigye Cassie-t, meglepetésnek szánta, de mire ideért, Sam már itt volt, hogy elvigye magával a kislányt éjszakára. Sam magyarázott valamit a bolygók különleges együttállásáról és Jack legújabb szerzeményéről, egy csillagászati távcsőről, meg arról, hogy Jack szolgálatban van éjszaka és csapnának egy csajos estét Cassie-vel, de Amedor nem igazán figyelt oda. Inkább Janetet figyelte, aki épp jó tanácsokkal látta el a nevelt lányát... és próbált nem Amedorra nézni. Miután a páros elindult a 'csillaglesre', Amedor megköszörülte a torkát és épp el akart köszönni, mikor meghallotta Janet hangját...

- Nem kérsz egy pohár bort?

Szó, szót követett, és tett tettet. Most pedig itt fekszik Janet ágyában, ismét.

Már évek óta nagyon jó barátok voltak, mindig számíthattak egymásra. Janet hozzá fordult, mikor gondjai voltak Cassie-vel és ő is vele osztotta meg a Zirával kapcsolatos gondolatait. Gyakran mentek el együtt moziba vagy egy kiállításra, és bár vágyott rá, álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy valaha is több lesz köztük. Bár a Kimolon eléggé tágan értelmezték a szerelmi kapcsolatokra vonatkozó szabályokat, Amedor mégsem tudott csak úgy pontot tenni a történtek végére. Ráadásul már az első látogatásakor felfigyelt a fényképekre, amik Janet házának falán lógtak. Pár évvel korábban készülhettek, Janet volt rajta és egy férfi. Eltartott egy ideig, míg rávette magát, hogy rákérdezzen Samnél, és nem igazán a kapott válaszra számított.

Robert Foster Janet férje volt. Az egyetemen ismerkedtek meg és a diplomaosztás után össze is házasodtak. Az idillnek egy autóbaleset vetett végett, nem sokkal a második házassági évfordulójuk után.

Kapcsolata Janettel Sam és Jack esküvőjének éjjelén változott meg egyszer és mindenkorra. Cassie még a szertartás előtt kikönyörögte, hogy Hammond tábornokkal tarthasson, akinél épp akkor voltak látogatóban az unokái.

Élete legszebb éjszakája volt, pedig volt már dolga egy-két nővel galaxisszerte. Másnap reggel viszont látta Janeten, hogy mennyire zavarban van a történtek miatt, ezért felajánlotta, hogy felejtsék el ezt a kis 'botlást'. Janet kapva-kapott az ajánlaton. Úgy tettek, mintha az az éjjel meg sem történt volna. Továbbra is barátok maradtak, bár Amedor nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a történteket, de egyszer sem hozta szóba. Nem akarta kockáztatni a barátságukat, az egyetlen lehetőséget, hogy közel lehessen a nőhöz, aki lassan, de biztosan befészkelte magát az álmaiba. Nem tudta az évek folyamán mikor változtak meg az érzelmei, hogy mikor szeretett bele a nőbe, de az érzés ott hömpölygött a szívében már egy ideje.

És most itt feküdtek egymás mellett, egy varázslatos éjszaka után és csak remélni tudta, hogy Janet nem lesz olyan elutasító vele, mint előző alkalommal. De most nem akart ezzel foglalkozni, még nem kelt fel a nap, ki akart használni minden egyes percet, amit Janettel tölthetett. Óvatosan az oldalára fordult és finoman megsimogatta Janet arcát. A nő elmosolyodott álmában. Máskor talán megelégedett volna ezzel, de most nem. Fel akarta ébreszteni a nőt és szeretni addig, míg csak a nap első sugarai be nem világítják a szobát.

A telefon szinte késként hasított bele az éjszaka bársonyába. Amedor mély sóhajjal figyelte, ahogy korábbi tervei szertefoszlanak, amint Janet félálomban a telefon után tapogatózik az éjjeliszekrényen és ahogy az éjszaka történtek lassan eszébe jutnak. Janet teste megfeszült és mielőtt szóra nyitotta volna a száját, Amedor megelőzte...

- Vedd fel a telefont, addig kimegyek és csinálok egy kávét... - mondta és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, kiszállt az ágyból, magára kapta a nadrágját és kiment a szobából. Útban kifelé még hallotta, hogy Janet beleszól a telefonba.

- Itt Fraiser doktornő, - majd pár másodperccel később. - Azonnal indulok...

Mikor Janet felöltözve megjelent a konyhában, a kávé már lefőtt... Amedor felöntötte egy kis tejjel, pont ahogy a nő szerette... A gőzölgő ital a konyhapulton várta a ház úrnőjét.

- Amedor... - szólt először hozzá Janet ma reggel, Amedor most nem akarta, nem tudta végig hallgatni, ezért a szavába vágott.

- Tudom, hogy rohannod kell, majd máskor megbeszéljük, - mondta és megakadályozandó, hogy bármi butaságot mondjon a szerelemről, vagy folytatásról, nagyot kortyolt a saját csészéjéből. Janet kerülte a tekintetét, és ez mindent elmondott.

Miután megitta a kávét, Janet felállt, hogy kisétáljon, de mielőtt megtette volna, Amedor legnagyobb meglepetésére odalépett hozzá, szorosan átölelte és megcsókolta. Mint fuldokló a mentőövbe, úgy kapaszkodott Amedor a nőbe, mélyen beszívta bőrének illatát, és karjaiban tartotta egészen addig, míg az ki nem bontakozott az öleléséből és egy szó nélkül ki nem sétált a konyhából. Amedor csak remélni tudta, hogy az életéből nem...

A mobilja csörgése szinte megváltásként érkezett... legalább elterelte a gondolatait.

- Igen, - szólt bele Amedor.

- Vészhelyzet van... - kezdte a mondandóját Jack O'Neill.

- Tudok róla... - vágott közbe meggondolatlanul Amedor. Amint kimondta, majdnem a homlokára csapott. Hogy lehetett ekkora marha!

- Mégis honnan? Még csak Fraiser doktornő tud róla, a többieket ezután akartam hívni... Ó, már értem...

SJSJSJ

A bolygó eléggé kietlen volt. A növényzet szinte elenyésző, így nem volt nehéz megtalálni a lezuhant tel'tac roncsait. Az a pár fűszál, ami megélt a bolygó felszínét beborító homoksivatagban, inkább csak megerősítette azt, hogy nem igazán lenne jó ittragadni hosszútávon. Bár a nap még épp csak felkelőben volt, de a forróság szinte elviselhetetlen volt. A Fraiser doktornő egészségügyi csapatával kiegészített CSK-1 egy óra alatt érte el a baleset helyszínét. A helyzet elég feszült volt. Polne és emberei elég rossz bőrben voltak. Többen szenvedtek súlyos sérüléseket... Fraiser doktornő és emberei tudásuk legjavát nyújtották, de még így is egy órai munkájukba került, míg a sérülteket szállítható állapotba hozták.

- ... a goa'uldok rajtunk ütöttek. A tűzharcban tönkrevágták a hiperhajtóművet és a létfenntartást. Alig tudtunk elmenekülni... Az utolsó pillanatban találtuk meg ezt a lakható bolygót, ha negyed órával később érünk ide, akkor mindannyian megfulladtunk volna a hajóban. Higgyjék el, hogy ha lett volna más megoldás, akkor nem hívtuk volna magukat... - jegyezte meg végül Polne, miközben az egyik felcser a törött vállát próbálta rögzíteni.

- Az érzés kölcsönös, - felelte vigyorogva O'Neill, de a tekintete nem volt vidám. Ez velük is bármikor megeshetett volna. Nem lett volna szívesen Polne helyében...

- Ő mit keres itt! - kiáltott fel hirtelen Polne, meredten Samre bámulva, aki bár nem orvosdoktor volt, igyekezett minél jobban kivenni a részét a sebesültek ellátásában. Amedor és Kawalsky nem voltak ennyire emberbarátok, ők inkább a fegyvereiket készenlétbe helyezve, kicsit távolabbról figyelték az eseményeket. Nem mintha az eléjük táruló látvány bármi kétséget adott volna a helyzet komolyságával kapcsolatban.

- Kire gondol? - adta az ártatlant faarccal O'Neill.

- Rám, - lépett oda hozzájuk Sam. Hosszú szőke haját összekötötte és a többiekhez hasonlóan már rég megszabadult a zubbonyától.

- Ő egy goa'uld... mit keres itt! - sziszegte a fogai között Polne.

- Nem vagyok goa'uld és soha nem is voltam, - szögezte le Sam, állva a parancsnok tekintetét.

- Láttam, amit láttam... Engem nem tud becsapni, - kiáltotta dühösen Polne és vádlóan nézett O'Neill-ra. - Azt hittem, hogy bízhatok magukban, és erre ide hozzák ezt!

- Az Isten szerelmére, ez, ahogy maga nevezte, a feleségem és az egyik legnagyobb koponya a Földön, úgyhogy ha kérhetem, válogassa meg a szavait, - csattant fel Jack.

- A felesége? - csodálkozott Polne és értetlenkedve nézett egyikükről a másikukra. - Akkor maga is?

- Nem, egyikünk sem goa'uld, - vette át a szót Sam. Fáradt volt, a pólójából pedig csavarni lehetett volna a vizet, olyan meleg volt és szeretett volna minél hamarabb hazakeveredni. Még azt kellene, hogy ezek ketten itt összevesszenek.

- Hallott már a Tok'rá-ról? - kérdezte Polne-tól.

- A népem legendáiban szerepnek, de még senki sem találkozott velük közülünk... Valóban olyan goa'uldok, akik csak önkéntes gazdatesteket foglalnak el? - kérdezte gyanakodva Polne.

- És ha akarják, el is hagyhatják a korábbi gazdatesteiket, ahogy az én esetemben is volt. Egyébként, az a goa'uld, akit elkaptak... ő is tok'ra volt, - fejezte be a magyarázatot Sam, és indult is vissza sérültekhez.

- Tok'rák? Ki gondolta volna, hogy tényleg léteznek... - sóhajtott fel Polne.

- Tulajdonképpen egészen jó fejek, - jegyezte meg Jack és így is érzett. A Tok'rákkal kapcsolatos kezdeti bizalmatlansága szinte szertefoszlott, mikor ígéretükhöz híven Sam épen és egészségesen visszatért hozzá. De csak szinte. A gyanakvás annyira a lénye részévé vált a Légierőnél eltöltött évtizedek alatt, hogy képtelen volt megszabadulni tőle.

- Ha maga mondja, - felelte Polne megvonva a vállát, de mikor a kapott gyógyszerek ellenére belehasított a fájdalom, azonnal meg is bánta meggondolatlan tettét.

SJSJSJ

- Ezredes, a sérülteket felkészítettük a szállításra, - jelentette nem sokkal később Fraiser doktornő. - Uram, nem szívesen mondom ezt, de egyikük sérülése olyan súlyos, hogy a szállításba biztosan belehalna... a tel'tac belsejében beszorult az egyik konzol alá, súlyos belső sérülései vannak. Semmit sem tehetek azon kívül, hogy könnyebbé teszem neki a hátralévő óráit...

- Polne tudja már? - kérdezte O'Neill megköszörülve a torkát, de meg sem kellett várni a doktornő válaszát. Polne ott térdelt az embere mellett, aki a morfium miatt alig volt magánál. Azt ugyan nem hallotta, hogy miről beszélgetnek, de Jack-nek nem is volt szüksége rá.

- Polne parancsnok itt akar maradni, de én ezt nem javaslom, mert annak ellenére, hogy nem mutatja belső sérülés nyomát, megfelelő felszerelés nélkül nem tudom kizárni... - folytatta a doktornő nagyot sóhajtva.

- Értem, őrnagy, - biccentett felé Jack és nagyot sóhajtva elindult Polne felé. Nem lesz egyszerű meggyőznie róla, hogy az utolsó csoporttal tartson.

- Tudom, mit akar mondani, ezredes, - állt fel nehézkesen Polne. - De nem hagyom itt egyedül meghalni a társamat...

- Polne, kérem, ne nehezítse meg a helyzetet, a doktornő elmondta, hogy akár belső sérülése is lehet... El kell mennie az utolsó csoporttal... Ha kell elvezetettem... - Jack nem volt a diplomácia híve, főleg nem miután egy órát álldogált egy forró sivatagban.

- Polne parancsnok, - lépett oda melléjük Fraiser doktornő is. - Én itt maradok vele... - jelentette ki mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére. - Én itt maradok vele az utolsó óráiban.

- Megtenné? - nézett rá reménykedve Polne. - Itt maradna vele...

- Igen, végülis ez a dolgom. De cserébe maga elmegy az utolsó csapattal...

- Lenard, menned kell... - hallatszott a haldokló gyenge hangja, mintha csak a végakaratát suttogta volna el. - Felelősséggel tartozol... a többiekért is...

- Ha a doktornő itt marad, akkor... - vett egy mély lélegzetet Polne, majd folytatta. - Elmegyek az utolsó csoporttal.

- Na ezt megbeszéltük... - csapta össze a tenyerét O'Neill, de az elégedettsége nem tartott sokáig.

- Szó sem lehet róla, hogy itt maradj! - jelentette ki Amedor, mikor értesült a tervről. - Neked is velünk kell jönnöd! Nem maradhatsz itt egyedül!

- Amedor! Haldoklik... nem hagyhatom egyedül meghalni... - válaszolta az örökké nyugodt doktornő majdnem kiabálva. A többiek szinte szájtátva bámulták, még Sam is. Bár a legjobb barátnője volt, de még ő sem látta így ki fordulni magából. Talán csak akkor, mikor Cassie elesett a biciklijével és eltörte a karját.

- Nem érdekel... túl veszélyes lenne itt maradnod egyedül... - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Amedor. Az ő legendás nyugodtsága is a múlté volt már.

- Ezért is maradok itt vele, - szólalt meg nyugodtan O'Neill és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a kimoli feszengve próbálja visszanyerni a nyugalmát.

- Én maradok itt vele... - jelentette ki elszántan Amedor.

- Amedor, azt hiszem egyértelmű parancsot adtam, - O'Neill hangja egyelőre nyugodt volt, de a tekintetét meredten a beosztottjára szegezte. - Én maradok itt, és a vita lezárva. Nem lesz semmi baja, ígérem, - folytatta halkan O'Neill, hogy csak a kimoli hallhassa. - Azt hiszem ideje indulni, - folytatta hangosabban és jelentőségteljesen az egyre magasabbra emelkedő napra tekintett. A legsúlyosabb eseteket már elszállították a bázisra, már csak a járóképes katonák voltak a hajónál. Az ő csoportjuk Kawalsky vezetésével O'Neill intését várta, hogy megkezdhessék hosszú útjukat a forróságban. Sam és Amedor is velük tartott. A kimoli többször is hátrapillantott, és Janet hosszú percekig nézett az elvonulók után, némán.

- Minden rendben, doktornő? - kérdezte tőle Jack halkan.

- Igen, minden rendben, ezredes...

SJSJSJ

- ...Ezredes... kérem jelentkezzen! O'Neill ezredes... kérem jelenkezen! - Walter mindig nyugodt hangjába most némi izgatottság vegyült, de olyan lehetnyi, hogyha Sam nem ismerte volna évek óta, észre sem vette volna.

- Mióta nem jelentkezett... - kérdezte halkan.

- A protokoll szerint egy óra késésben van, - felelte Walter hátrafordulva a székében. - Bár a szabályzat az írja elő, hogy még egy órát várjunk, de azt hiszem a mostani helyzetben...

- Jelentse a tábornoknak kérem... - szólt közbe Sam. - Én addig előkészítek egy AUV-t.

SJSJSJ

- Biztosak az adatokban doktornő... - kérdezte alig fél órával később Hammond tábornok Samtől. Az eligazítóban voltak, Amedor és Kawalsky némán bámulta az üres helyet...

- Igen, tábornok. A bolygón felkelt még egy nap és rettentő nagy a forróság... és erős a sugárzás is... - felelte Sam, feltűnő nyugodtsággal, falfehér arccal. - Egyetlen esélyük, ha behúzódtak a sérült tel'tac-ba... ha nem, akkor már halottak...


	20. Chapter 20

Figyelmeztetés: szereplők halála

- Doktornő, mit mondtak a Tok'rák, van a közelben hajójuk? - fordult felvont szemöldökkel a Tudományos Részleg vezetőjéhez Hammond tábornok.

- Jelenleg nincs a közelben bevethető hajójuk, Egeria szerint leghamarabb hat-hét nap múlva érhetnek oda... - felelte lehajtott fejjel Sam, miközben az előtte fekvő jelentést bámulta... Nem mintha szüksége lett volna rá, minden szavára pontosan emlékezett. Az UAV által átküldött adatok részletes elemzését tartalmazta. Nem volt sok, mert a szerkezet csak pár percig volt képes ellenállni a magas sugárzási szintnek. A meglévő kevéske adat szerint a bolygón rekedtek életkilátásai nem a legjobbak... sőt az igazat megvallva McKay eléggé lelombozó eredményre jutott, de Sam nem volt hajlandó feladni. Már két napja nem volt semmilyen összeköttetésük Jack-kel és Janettel, és Polne parancsnok beszámolója alapján a hajón lévő vízkészlet eléggé szűkös volt. Mivel alig maradt energia a menekülésük közben, mikor igazán komolyra fordult a helyzet, akkor az elsők között azt a rendszert kapcsolták ki, ami a hajón tartózkodók által kilélegzett, elpárologtatott és kiürített vizet gyűjtötte össze újrafelhasználás céljából. Így ezzel sem számolhattak. Sam nem állhatta meg, hogy el ne mosolyodjon, mikor eszébe jutott Jack arckifejezése, mikor először mesélt erről neki...

- Azt akarod mondani, hogy azt iszom meg, ami már egyszer átment rajtam... és a Jaffákon is? - kérdezte a férje jellegzetes fintorral az arcán.

- Hát, az űrben nem válogathatsz... Minden csepp vízre és minden liternyi oxigénre szükség van... - felelte neki nevetve.

- Sam, minden rendben van? - szólalt meg Hammond tábornok, látva a helyzethez egyáltalán nem illő arckifejezését.

- Igen.. minden rendben van, csak elgondolkodtam, - nyögte ki nehezen és próbálta a összeszedni a gondolatait.

- Van bárkinek is ötlete, hogyan bizonyosodhatnánk meg a helyzetükről? - kulcsolta össze az ujjait az asztal tetején Hammond tábornok. Sam tapasztalatai szerint ez azt jelentette, hogy a tábornok nem adta a fel harcot és minden rendelkezésére álló eszközzel arra fog törekedni, hogy visszahozza a bajbajutottakat. Ez újabb félmosolyt csalt az arcára... mélyet sóhajtott, majd belekezdett.

- Az engedélyével tábornok úr, Siler őrmester rögtön hozzáláthatna az egyik MALP átalakításának. Ha olyan pajzzsal szereljük fel, ami ellenáll a sugárzásnak, akkor van esély arra, hogy eléri a tel'tac-ot...

- Mi a biztosíték, hogy ez nem megy tönkre az első pár méter után, mint amit korábban indítottak? - kérdezett rá Hammond tábornok.

- Semmi, tábornok úr, de ez az egyetlen esély, hogy felvegyük velük a kapcsolatot... - sóhajtott nagyot Sam.

- Rendben, az engedélyt megadom, kezdjenek hozzá, doktornő.

SJSJSJ

Sam épp azt számolgatta, hogy hány vizes flakon fér el a MALP-ra szerelt 'napfénytető' alatt, mikor egyszercsak egy csésze kávé jelent meg az orra előtt. Fáradtan pillantott fel. Amedor volt a jótevője.

- Köszönöm, az életemet mentetted meg! - hálálkodott és óvatosan a két tenyere közé vette a forró csészét és beleszagolt. A kantin megint kitett magáért! Kortyolt egyet belőle, majd fordult is volna vissza a munkája felé, mikor észrevette, hogy Amedor még mindig ott áll mellette. - Ne aggódj, hazahozzuk őket... - próbálta megnyugtatni a kimolit, bár be kellett vallania magának, hogy egyáltalán nem érezte magában azt a magabiztosságot, amit mutatott.

- Janet nagyon sokat jelent nekem, - jelentette ki Amedor hangosan, várva, hogy Sam meglepetten nézzen rá, de csalatkoznia kellett. A nő csak elmosolyodott.

- Tudom.

- Mégis honnan? Janet mondta el? Vagy Jack?

- Jack? - most viszont őszinte meglepetés látszódott a nő arcán. - Jack tudta?

- Hát, véletlenül elszóltam magam, mielőtt elindultunk, - ingatta a fejét Amedor. - De ha nem ő volt, akkor ki? Kawalsky!

- Kawalsky! - mondták ki szinte egyszerre.

- Már az esküvőn meglátta, hogy egyszerre mentek el és én is észrevettem, hogy utána mintha megváltozott volna valami köztetek, de nem voltam benne biztos. Egészen mostanáig.

- Hát a dolgaink nem igazán úgy alakultak, ahogy terveztem, de ha épségben hazaér, teszek róla, hogy minden rendbejöjjön.

SJSJSJ

Jack szomjas volt, ez a gondolat szinte ott lüktetett az elméjében. Nehezére esett bármi másra is gondolnia, mint egy pohár vízre, ami lassan lecsorog a torkán, enyhítve a kínjait, de ennek ellenére szigorúan tartotta a saját maga által felállított szabályokat. Ritkán és akkor is csak pár kortyot ivott. A készleteik végesek voltak. Nem tudta, hogy mikor bukkannak rá, mert hogy megtalálják, abban biztos volt, annak ellenére is, hogy már több mint 48 órája nem volt kapcsolata a bázissal.

Az volt az egyetlen szerencséjük, hogy amikor felkelt a nap, mindketten bent voltak a tel'tacban. A sérült jestani nem sokkal a többiek távozása után halt meg. Már a hordágyon feküdt, várva, hogy elszállítsák a Földre, mikor visszamentek összeszedni Janet felszerelését. Jack úgy tervezte, hogy egy MALP-al jön a testért, de erre nem került sor. Az utolsó pillanatban rántotta vissza a doktornőt, mikor meglátta, hogy milyen állapotban van az alig pár perccel korábban kitett holttest. A bőre mintha megégett volna... Ekkor látták meg a felkelő második napot... A forróság szinte abban a percben elviselhetetlenül megemelkedett. Nem tehettek mást, kénytelenek voltak visszahúzódni a hajóba. És csak vártak, már több mint két napja. Jack hálát adott az elmúlt évekért, mert a szervezete könnyebben alkalmazkodott, nem hiába járta hétről-hétre a legkülönbözőbb éghajlatú bolygókat. De nem így Fraiser doktornő... Nála a kiszáradás tünetei már szinte azonnal jelentkeztek.

Jack először akkor kezdett el aggódni, mikor Fraiser doktornő nem izzadt többet és belázasodott. Annak ellenére, hogy értékes vizet pazarolt arra, hogy a doktornő testét lehűtse, a helyzet nem javult, sőt romlott. Janet alig pár órával az első tünet után már félrebeszélt és Amedornak szólította.

- Amedor... - suttogta a doktornő. - Amedor... kérlek...

- O'Neill vagyok, Janet, - javította ki Jack. Miután fehérneműre vetkőztette és az egész testét végigtörölte benedvesített ruhákkal, úgy érezte nyugodtan szólíthatja a keresztnevén. - Amedor a Földön van, biztonságban és épp azon ügyködik, hogy minél előbb idejussanak. De most innia kell, Janet, csak egy-két kortyot, - győzködte a nőt Jack, és a szájához tartotta a kulacsot, amibe a sótablettát tette. Még jól emlékezett, hogy épp Janet vesszőparipája volt, hogy minden adandó alkalommal felhívta rá a figyelmüket, hogy a kiszáradás esetén nem elegendő csak a folyadékpótlás, ásványi anyagokra is szüksége van a szervezetnek. Ki gondolta volna, hogy épp ő lesz az, akinek talán az életét menti meg a kis tabletta, amit Wood olyan előrelátóan betett a sivatagi körülmények közé készülő csapatok alapfelszerelésébe.

- Fáj a nyelés, - panaszkodott suttogva Janet.

- Tudom, de akkor is innia kell... utána pihenhet... - biztatta Jack a nőt. Miután Janet visszahanyatlott a tel'tac padlóján készített hevenyészett fekhelyre, Jack is lehuppant az egyik fal mellé. Negyedóra múlva kellett ismét vizet adnia a doktornőnek, addig ő is megpróbált egy kicsit pihenni. Sajnos a gondolatait nem tudta kikapcsolni, azok akadálytalanul cikáztak az elméjében. Vajon Sam mikorra talál ki valamit, hogy érte jöhessenek? Afelől, hogy ki fog találni valamit, semmi kétsége sem volt, a kérdés inkább az volt, hogy időben ideérnek-e.

SJSJSJ

- Doktornő, indíthatja a MALP-ot, - adta ki a parancsot a tábornok. Sam szinte meg se várta, hogy a mondat utolsó szava is elhangozzon, máris gépelte a megfelelő utasításokat, majd átengedte a terepet Silernek, aki az egész bázison a legjobban tudta irányítani a szondát. Most pedig nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy a jármű elakadjon valamelyik homokbuckán, vagy nekimenjen az előzőleg kiküldött szondának. Sam lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, ahogy a gép eltűnik a kapu eseményhorizontjában. Csak mikor a másik oldalról megérkeztek az első felvételek, lélegzett fel igazából. Az előző próbálkozás alkalmából semmilyen képet sem volt képes a MALP készíteni. A horizonton egyre magasabbra kapaszkodó második nap ereje óráról órára nőtt, és teljesen tönkretette a szonda elektronikáját. A pajzs azonban most kitűnően funkcionált, viszont jó pár értékes órát vesztegettek el azzal, hogy a MALP motorját megbütyköljék, amit nem ekkora súly szállítására tervezték. Még szerencse, hogy csak odafelé kellett megtennie az utat. A többivel ráérnek akkor is foglalkozni, ha már pontos információk állnak a rendelkezésükre Jack és Janet állapotáról.

Az idő mintha csak ólomlábakon járt volna, minél közelebb ért a szerkezet, Sam annál idegesebb volt, egyre csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy talán már meg is haltak, talán épp a tel'tac-on kívül érte őket a felkelő nap fénye, mikor már úton voltak visszafelé... Gyorsan elhessegette ezeket a gondolatokat. Jack él. Élnie kell... nem lehet másként.

A MALP egész gyorsan tudott haladni még ezen az ingatag talajon is, de még így is majdnem 20 percig tartott, míg a tel'tac feltűnt a képernyőn. Sam megkönnyebbülése csak addig tartott, míg meg nem pillantotta a bejárattól nem messze fekvő alakot. Remegő kézzel kapott az egér felé, hogy kinagyítsa a képet. Miközben a monitoron egyre közelebb került a felismerhetetlenségig összeégett holttest érezte, hogy egy kéz simul nyugtatólag a vállára. Kawalsky. Hátra sem kellett néznie, mégis tudta, hogy ő az. Amedorra pillantott bátorításért, aki a másik oldalán állt és meredt tekintettel bámulta a képernyőt. Sam akkor látta rajta ezt az arckifejezést, miután végignézte Tamun halálát.

- Ez a jestani! - kiáltott fel hirtelen, megkönnyebbülten Amedor. - Nézzétek az egyenruháját! Ez a jestani! Ott van alatta a hordágy, biztos haza akarták hozni a testét! Nem ők azok!

- Hála égnek! - sóhajtott fel Sam is halkan, de a neheze még hátravolt. Janet és Jack még mindig nem volt sehol sem.

Siler amilyen óvatosan csak tudta a tel'tac bejáratához irányította a MALP-ot, ami zárva volt. Ezt Sam jó jelnek vette.

- Bekopogtatok, - szólalt meg Siler, a hangja szinte belehasított a terem mélységes csendjébe. A MALP fogókarja lassan felemelkedett és kétszer neki ütődött az ajtónak. Sam úgy érezte, mintha egy örökkévalóságig tartott volna, mire az ajtó megmozdult. A torkát fojtogató gombóc akkor tűnt el, mikor meglátta Jack-et feltűnni az ajtóban. Fáradt volt, a szája kicserepesedve, a szemei körül karikák, csak a nadrágja volt rajta és a csupasz felsőtestén izzadtság csillogott. Élt és izzadt, szögezte le magában Sam boldogan, akkor még nem száradt ki teljesen, még járni is képes volt.

- Mi tartott ennyi ideig? - szólalt meg szemrehányóan Jack.

- Örülök, hogy látom, ezredes, - köszöntötte Hammond a beosztottját, és tényleg így érzett.

- Hát még én, tábornok! Hát még én! - vigyorodott el végre Jack, de egy pillanattal később ismét elkomolyodott. - Uram, sajnos Fraiser doktornő nincs túl jó állapotban, remélem a MALP hozott némi vizet magával.

- Többet mint eleget, ezredes, többet, mint eleget, - nyugtatta meg a tábornok. - Mi a baja a doktornőnek?

- Kiszáradás és hőguta, - mondta ki Jack. Nem volt értelme köntörfalaznia. - Próbáltam lehűteni a testét, de nem sokat segített. Talán most, hogy van elég víz, sikerülni fog.

- Rendben, tegyen meg mindent, amit csak tud, - felelte Hammond és a választ meg sem várva kiviharzott a teremből.

- Értettem, - motyogta Jack, majd a többiek döbbent tekintetétől kísérve, hátrább lépett, így a kamera már az egész termet mutatta, benne Janettel. Majd hozzálátott, hogy az alaposan bevizezett pólójával áttörölje a doktornő félmeztelen testét.

- Siler! Fordítsa el a kamerát! - sziszegte az összeszorított fogai között az elképedt őrmesternek Kawalsky. Amedor hálásan pillantott rá.

SJSJSJ

A víz egy ideig segített Janeten, de Jacknek pár órával később rá kellett jönnie, hogy valami más megoldást kell találnia...

- Sam, Janet láza tovább emelkedett, nemrég 40,7-et mértem... Folyamatosan borogatom, de nem használ semmit sem. Gyorsan ki kell találnod valamit...

- Adj egy kis időt, Jack, - szólt a férjének Sam, majd kikapcsolta a mikrofont és az ajtónál strázsáló őrhöz fordult. - Kísérje ide Polne parancsnokot a gyengélkedőről.

SJSJSJ

- Jack... - kezdte halkan Sam, de ennek ellenére a férje azonnal felállt és odasétált a kamerához, amit levettek a MALP-ról, hogy a tel'tac ajtaját be lehessen zárni, ami vajmi keveset, de azért enyhített a benti forróságon. - Minden lehetőséget megvizsgáltunk és egyetlenegy megoldás maradt... Be kell tenned Janetet az egyik mentőkapszulába... Abban jóval alacsonyabb a hőmérséklet, és ez stabilizálná az állapotát addig, amíg a Tok'ra hajó odaér...

- Rendben, mondd, mit kell tennem... - élénkült fel Jack.

- ...de van egy kis probléma... - folytatta határozott hangon Sam.

- ...szinte gondoltam, - jegyezte meg ironikusan Jack, amivel kis mosolyt csalt a felesége arcára.

- Ehhez a tel'tac-ban maradt összes energiára szükség lesz, arra is, ami az ajtót zárva tartja...

- Akkor majd a raktérben leszek addig... - vetette fel Jack, de tudta, hogyha ennyire egyszerű lett volna a megoldás, arra Sam biztos rájött volna.

- Jack, a raktér ajtó is ugyanazon az elven működik, mint a másik, ahhoz, hogy az űr vákuumának ellen tudjon állni...

- Ah, túl sok információ... - szakította félbe a magyarázatot Jack ingerülten legyintve a kezével. - Inkább arra fecséreljük az időnket, hogy elmondod, mit kell csinálnom...

- Jack, a számítások szerint így a forróság akkora lesz, hogy az esélyeid a túlélésre... - lépett a mikrofonhoz Amedor, de ő sem tudta végig mondani.

- Nem az esélyek érdekelnek, az egyik emberem veszélyben van, és legyek átkozott, ha nem teszek meg mindent, hogy túlélje, bármi áron... - jelentette ki Jack, majd folytatta. - Ráadásul megígértem neked, hogy vigyázok rá...

- Ezt soha nem felejtem el neked, barátom...

- Erre most nem érünk rá... Amennyiben senkinek sem jut eszébe egy 'B' terv, akkor javaslom, kezdjünk hozzá...

Jack kevésszer volt ennyire furcsa szituációban. Épp a tel'tac vezérlőrendszerének egyik kristályát tartotta a kezében és Sam kamerán keresztül figyelő tekintetétől övezve óvatosan beillesztette az új helyére.

- Jack, ne felejtsd el, hogy a második sor üres helyére kell beraknod...

- Az Isten szerelmére, Sam, már ezerszer elmondtad! - kiáltott fel ingerülten a férfi. Jack imádta a feleségét, de a hőség és az, hogy már lassan egy órája folyamatosan pakolja az egyik kristályt a másik után, ráadásul minden felfogható logika nélkül, kezdte kihozni a béketűrésből. Amedor óvatos becslése szerint is csak alig pár százalék esélye volt, hogy kihúzza addig, míg megjön a felmentő sereg. Lehet, hogy most beszél utoljára Sammel.

- Bocsánat... - a hang alig volt hallható a hangszóróból. Jack egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét és vett egy mély lélegzetet.

- Sam, én kérek elnézést... de annyira meleg van...

- Semmi gond, Jack, tényleg... - Jack ismerte ezt a hangot. Sam aggódott érte... nagyon. Gyorsan berakta az üres helyre a kristályt, majd ismét a kamera felé fordult. Gondolatban gyorsan végigszaladt azon a pár mozdulaton, amivel a MALP tápegységét rá fogja kötni a hajó rendszereire. Egy kis plusz energia, hogy a mentőkabin ajtaját ki tudja nyitni időről időre, hogy megitathassa a doktornőt, de így ismét egyedül marad, elveszíti a rádiókapcsolatot a bázissal.

- Azt hiszem ideje elbúcsúzni... - köszörülte meg a torkát Jack. Semmit sem szeretett volna kevésbé, hogy azok a szavak, amiket talán utoljára intéz Samhez, haragosak legyenek. Annyira szeretett volna valami fennköltet mondani, valami szépet, de nem volt a szavak embere.

- Én nem vagyok hajlandó elbúcsúzni, Jack, mert még találkozunk, - Sam hangjának elszántsága meglepte Jacket, de erőt is adott neki. Azok után, amin ketten keresztülmentek, nem hajlandó itt meghalni egy átkozott sivatagban, a galaxis túlsó oldalán, távol Samtől. - A Tok'ra hajó pár napon belül ott lesz...

- Rendben, várni fogom őket...

SJSJSJ

Mikorra az űrhajó orbitális pályára állt, a második nap már éppen eltűnőben volt a bolygó mögött, de ennek ellenére változatlan intenzitással ontotta magából a halálos sugarait. Lantash és Jolinar úgy döntött, hogy nem kockáztathatják meg a leszállást a felszínen, mert még a szimbiótájuk sem tudva volna megvédeni őket azon a rövid úton, amíg elértek volna a sérült tel'tac-hoz. Inkább a gyűrűk használata mellett döntöttek. Lantash állt a kör közepére és biccentett egyet a nő felé. A másik hajóra érkezve elképesztő hőség fogadta. A Tok'ra mindig is előszeretettel választott sivatagos bolygókat, de ez a meleg felülmúlt mindent, amivel hosszú életében eddig találkozott. Ennek tudatában nem sok reményt fűzött az ezredes túléléséhez, inkább a mentőkabinhoz lépett. A Tau'ri szerkezetben már nem volt annyi energia, hogy kinyithassa vele az ajtót, ezért kénytelen volt más módszerhez folyamodni. Az övére tűzött zat energiaforrása éppen megtette. Mikor az ajtó feltárult, alig tudta elkapni a félig eszméletlen nő ernyedt testét. Gyorsan lefektette a földre, hogy megvizsgálhassa. Szerencsére láza már nem volt, még mindig nagyon ki volt száradva, de életben volt. Gyorsan ölbe kapta és a gyűrűkhöz vitte. Jolinar majd gondoskodik róla, gondolta, miközben megnyomta a megfelelő gombokat a panelen. O'Neill a mentőkabintól nem messze feküdt a fal mellett. Látszott, hogy megpróbált ülve maradni, de végül kénytelen volt engedni a fáradtságnak és a forróságnak, így Lantash most félig a padlóra dőlve találta meg. Keze mellett, alig pár centire egy kulacs feküdt. A Tok'ra felemelte és megrázta. Az alján lötyögött még egy kis víz. Majd a másik férfi nyakához emelte a kezét, hogy ellenőrizhesse a pulzusát... Az alig észrevehető, mégis egyenletes dobogást érezve mélyet sóhajtott. Már ez a hang is elég volt, hogy Jack feleszméljen. Arra nem volt ereje, hogy kinyissa a szemét, arra meg végképp nem, hogy felálljon, de egy szót még képes volt kipréselni magából.

- Janet...

- Fraiser doktornő köszöni szépen, jól van, de magáról ez nem mondható el... - közölte az ezredessel, aki ezt meghallva ismét elvesztette az eszméletét. Lantash felállt és könnyedén a vállára emelte az ernyedt férfi testet, majd a gyűrűkhöz lépett vele.

SJSJSJ

- Janet... - suttogta Jack halkan, felriasztva a gyengélkedő ágyára hajtott fejjel bóbiskoló Samet.

- Azt hiszem féltékenynek kellene lennem, hogy egy másik nőt szólongatsz... - próbált viccelődni Sam, miközben hátrafordulva intett az egyik ápolónak, aki rögtön orvos után nézett.

- Semmi okod az aggodalomra, - jegyezte meg Jack félig-meddig vigyorogva. - Nem szívesen húznék ujjat Amedorral, főleg nem ebben az állapotban, úgy hogy a nyakadon maradok, szívem.

- Hát igen, Amedor... - nevetett fel Sam és fejével a szemben lévő ágy felé mutatott. Jacknek komoly erőfeszítésébe került, hogy annyira is felemelkedjen, hogy meg tudja nézni, ki is van ott.

Janet még mindig sápadt volt, Amedor egy karosszékben aludt mellette, őrizve az álmát. Jack épp meg akart szólalni, mikor Sam megelőzte.

- Már tegnap magához tért, most csak alszik.

SJSJSJ

- Biztos, hogy elég jól vagy hozzá, hogy hazamenj? - kérdezte Sam a barátnőjétől, aki még mindig nagyon gyenge volt.

- Sam, azt hiszem kettőnk közül én vagyok az orvos, - jegyezte meg Janet. - Hidd el, nem lesz semmi baj. Cassie maradhatna nálatok még pár napig?

- Persze, Jack egészen odavan érte, hogy végre van valaki, akivel Simpson-t nézhet naphosszat, - nevetett fel Sam. - Amedor kint vár, hogy hazavigyen.

- Igen, tudom, - mosolyodott el Janet idegesen. Bizonytalan volt Amedorral kapcsolatban, nem a saját érzéseiben, hanem abban, hogy Amedor miként is képzeli el a folytatást. De el volt rá szánva, hogy ma kideríti, határozta el és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Az autóút eseménytelen volt, szólt a rádió és Janet kifejezetten hálás volt ezért a kis időért, amikor csendben figyelhette Amedort vezetés közben. A kimoli, még ha észre is vette, hogy nézi, nem adta jelét, inkább a forgalomra figyelt. Janet viszont észrevette, hogy a mutatóujjával idegesen dobol a kormányon. A látszólagos nyugodtsága ellenére a férfi is ideges volt. Ez a felfedezés olyan felszabadító volt Janet számára, hogy a korábbi feszültségét mintha csak elfújták volna. Már tudta, hogy mit fog tenni, ha hazaérnek.

- Janet én... - kezdte volna a 'beszélgetést' Amedor, miután Janet házába érve lerakta a nappali egyik sarkába a nő táskáját, de nem tudta befejezni. Janet olyan szenvedélyesen csókolta meg, mint korábban soha sem.

- Tudom, én is szeretlek...

SJSJSJ

Jack és Sam a nyitott ajtónál állva, a Hold sápadt fényénél figyelték, ahogy Cassie édesen aludt a vendégszobában. Óvatosan, hogy fel ne ébresszék a kislányt, becsukták az ajtót.

Mikor később Jack felriadt, eltartott pár pillanatig, míg rájött, hogy hol van. Otthon, biztonságban, a felesége mellett. Túlélték. Átkozottul szerencsések voltak, hisz órák kérdése volt csak, hogy a Tok'rák nem érkeztek túl későn. Épp visszaaludt volna, mikor meglátta, hogy Sam szeme nyitva van.

- Miért nem alszol? - kérdezte tőle, megsimogatva az arcát. Ha nem lett volna ennyire fáradt és Cassie nem aludt volna annyira éberen...

- Túl sok minden kavarog a fejemben, - suttogta Sam. - Jack, utazzunk el valahová kettesben, ahol nincs kapu, nincs semmi sem, csak mi ketten...

- Még a laptopodat sem hoznád magaddal? - kérdezte évődve Jack.

- Nem, még azt sem, - felelte Sam és ezzel a válasszal komolyan meglepte a férjét. Sam a laptopja nélkül?

- Amit csak akarsz, úgyis van egy csomó szabadságom még... Hová szeretnél utazni?

- Valahová nagyon messze, ahol csak mi ketten vagyunk...

SJSJSJ

- Egy másik bolygó? Jack? - kiáltotta meglepetten, de boldogan Sam. - Ennyire azért nem akartam messze menni...

- Hát, tudod, Amedor ajánlotta ezt a bolygót, - felelte vigyorogva Jack és körbenézett a homokos tengerparton, ami körbevette a szigetet. A kimoli tényleg kitett magáért. Wood összeállított nekik egy kis csomagot, sátorral és élelemmel együtt. Mintha csak a Paradicsomban lettek volna. A szellő lágyan lengedezett és kellemes tavaszias idő volt, és mivel a tengeri áramlatok felmelegítették a vizet, kiválóan alkalmas volt az úszásra. És ami a legfontosabb, tele volt halakkal...

SJSJSJ

- Egeria, üdvözlöm a Földön. Nagy megtiszteltetés, hogy végre személyesen is találkozhatunk, - köszöntötte az illusztris vendéget Hammond tábornok. A korábbi mentőakciótól eltelt pár hétben nem hallottak a Tok'ráról, a goa'uld királynő hirtelen felbukkanása így igencsak meglepő volt. Az új gazdatest egy fiatal, barna hajú nő volt, aki megtermett Tok'ra és Jaffa őrökkel körbevéve állt a még fénylő csillagkapu előtti rámpán.

- Mivel rendelkezem Samantha Carter minden emlékével, én úgy érzem, hogy már találkoztunk korábban is. Részben olyan, mintha hazaérkeztem volna, - mosolyodott el a nő és közelebb lépett a tábornokhoz.

- Igen, valóban, - köszörülte meg a torkát a tábornok. - Gondolom a CSK-1-el kíván találkozni.

- Igen, szeretnék velük is találkozni, de elsősorban azért vagyok, hogy személyesen számoljak be a Tau'rit fenyegető veszélyről.

- Talán folytassuk az eligazítóban, erre tessék... - mutatta az utat a tábornok.

- Igen, tudom, Hammond tábornok...

SJSJSJ

- A Tok'ra és a lázadó Jaffák szövetsége soha nem látott erőt vonultatott fel a goa'uldok ellen, - jelentette ki Egeria. - Bra'tac mester korábbi tanítványai olyan információkat juttattak el hozzánk, miszerint Apophis egy teljesen új és minden korábbinál fejlettebb űrhajót épít.

- Lehet tudni, hogy hol? - kezdett el izgatottan fészkelődni Sam. A szokásos helyén ült, Jack mellett. Egeria vele szemben, Kawalsky mellett foglalt helyet. Sam alig bírta elfojtani a vigyorgását, mikor meglátta, hogy az őrnagy titokban Egeria gazdatestét méregeti.

- Igen, pontos információink vannak ezzel kapcsolatban és másról is, - mondta Egeria. - A kémeink jelentették, hogy Apophis ezt a hajót a legújabb ellensége, a Tau'ri leigázására akarja felhasználni...

- Hát, ezzel már sokan és sokszor megpróbálkoztak... - próbált viccelődni a hirtelen beálló csendben O'Neill, de csak néhány félmosolyt tudott kicsalni az arcokra.

- Egeria, kérem minden a hajóra vonatkozó adatot adjon át Dr. Carternek... - kezdte volna Hammond tábornok, de Egeria közbeszólt.

- Erre nem lesz szükség. A hajóra bejutott két ügynökünk, akik Apophis embereihez csatlakoztak titokban... és a Jaffa szimpatizánsok segítségével megsemmisítették azt...

- De? - kérdezte O'Neill felvont szemöldökkel. Tapasztalata szerint a dolgok nem oldódtak meg ennyire simán, mindig volt egy 'de' is a történetben...

- De Apophis rabszolgái megkettőzték a naquada kitermelést, újabb hajókat építenek, és a Tau'ri ellen készülnek bevetni őket...

- Mennyi időnk lehet megállítani? - kérdezte O'Neill elkomolyodva.

- Talán pár hónap, ha sikerrel járnak az embereink, akkor esetleg fél év...

- És miért mondják el nekünk ezt?

- O'Neill, tudom, hogy bizalmatlan vagy velünk szemben... - utalt Egeria Sam emlékeire. - De a Tau'ri-val és a Jaffákkal kötött szövetségünk végre esélyt ad a győzelemre. Viszont, ha ti elbuktok, akkor a mi és a szabad Jaffák ügye is veszélybe kerül. Ezt nem engedhetjük, ezért a Jaffák és a Tok'rák minden segítséget meg fognak adni nektek, hogy felkészüljetek a védekezésre.

- Nagyon szépen köszönjük a felajánlást, azonban ezt még meg kell beszélnem az Elnökkel... - mondta Hammond tábornok. - De a jelen körülmények között, azt hiszem nem ez a legnagyobb problémánk, fel kell készülnünk a Föld védelmére.

- Jack, gondolom nem baj, ha így szólítalak, - mosolygott Egeria O'Neill-ra, aki kényszeredett elmosolyodott. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy milyen dolgokat tud róla ez a nő... és Samről.

- Csak nyugodtan, - legyintett nagyvonalúan az ezredes.

- Lenne itt még egy dolog... a két ügynök, aki elpusztította Apophis hajóját... Lantash és Jolinar volt... mindketten meghaltak...


	21. Chapter 21

- Díszszakasz, vigyázz! - adta ki a parancsot Wood őrnagy, miközben két katonája a tábornok és a CSK-1 tagjainak figyelő tekintetétől övezve két újabb csillagot helyezett el a bázis emléktábláján. Az Elnök gondolkodás nélkül megadta az engedélyt, hogy Jolinar és Lantash is kaphasson egy-egy csillagot, emlékeként, hogy életüket áldozták a Tau'ri-ért.

- Pihenj, - adta ki a parancsot az őrnagy, és Jack nem tudta, megállni, hogy a mellette álldogáló feleségére ne tekintsen.

Samet megviselték az elmúlt napok eseményei. Lantash és Jolinar mindig is közel állt a szívéhez, barátok voltak, különösen Roshával, de Martouf-fal is nagyon sokat beszélgettek. Egeria korábbi gazdatesteként más, sokkal ősibb érzelmek is felszínre törtek a nőben. Jack nem igazán tudta, hogy mit mondjon, vagy mit tegyen. Sem most, sem azokon az átsírt éjszakákon, mikor Sam szinte fuldoklóként kapaszkodott belé. Sam viszont nem várt tőle semmi ilyesmit, ahhoz túlságosan is jól ismerte már.

Pillantása lassan a Sam másik oldalán álldogáló Egeriára vándorolt. A Tok'ra királynő arca semmilyen érzelmet sem tükrözött. Mivel nem szólt egy szót sem, mióta a megemlékezés elkezdődött, Jack nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a gazdatest vagy a goa'uld irányítja-e a testet, Talán csak az volt az árulkodó, mikor a csillagok felhelyezésekor, Egeria szeme felvillant... de később már semmilyen érzelem nem látszódott az arcán... Jacknek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a goa'uld királynők milyen erős érzelmekkel viseltetnek az utódaik iránt, de ha csak megközelítőleg hasonlókkal, mint embertársaik, akkor Jack nem szívesen lett volna a helyében, elég volt egyszer átélnie azt a borzalmat.

- Egeria, - lépett a megemlékezés után a királynőhöz a tábornok. - Fogadja őszinte részvétemet Lantash és Jolinar halála miatt.

- Köszönöm szépen tábornok, - felelte a tok'ra királynő jellegzetes hangján. - Ők ketten jó ügyet szolgálva haltak meg, és legalább együtt voltak az utolsó pillanatokban is. Méltó vége volt kettejük majd száz éve tartó szerelmének.

SJSJSJ

A támadás hírére a bázis szinte felbolydult méhkasként reagált. Bár valamilyen szinten mindig is tudták, hogy ez bekövetkezhet, viszont arra egyikük sem számított, hogy alig pár perc és két Tok'ra választotta el őket a támadástól. Az Elnök és az Egyesített Vezérkari Főnök minden segítséget megígért és meg is adott Hammond tábornoknak, hogy a még csak tervekben szereplő Béta bázis helyét megtalálják és kiépíthessék rajta a Föld utolsó védelmi vonalát. A helyszínre a CSK-3 talált rá egy rutin küldetés alatt. Kellemes éghajlatú, lakatlan bolygó volt, viszonylag távol Apophis felségterületétől. A munkálatok, melyeket Wood őrnagy vezetett vasszigorral, szinte azonnal megkezdődtek. A korábban a természet uralta bolygón lassan sátrak, majd konténerek sorai emelkedtek szinte a semmiből. Emberek ezrei költöztek át folyamatában, ahogy a lakhelyek elkészültek. Katonák, tudósok, férfiak, nők, mind-mind szakterületeik legjobbjai. Mindegyikük egy céllal érkezett, hogy a tudásuk legjavát nyújtva bebizonyíthassák az otthon maradottaknak, hogy érdemesek a beléjük vetett bizalomra.

Apophis erőfeszítései, hogy a támadás előkészületeit titokban tartsa, meghozták az eredményt. Sem a Tok'ra ügynökök, sem pedig a CSK csapatok nem akadtak nyomára az új flottájának, bármilyen elkeseredetten keresték is. Csak némi szóbeszéd jutott a fülükbe, hogy a galaxis melyik szegletében lenne érdemes keresgélni, de az akkora terület volt, hogy évekbe tellett volna átvizsgálni. A szerencse pedig ezúttal nem nekik kedvezett. Maradt hát az a megoldás, hogy gőzerővel kutattak olyan technológiák és fegyverek után, amivel felvehették a harcot a goa'uld anyahajók ellen.

Mivel feltételezhető volt, hogy a Föld leigázása után, Apophis nem fog megelégedni ennyivel, a Tok'ra, a Tollan és a Föld szoros együttműködésük megpecsételéseként megalakították a Csillagkapu Szövetséget, az SGA-t.

SJSJSJ

- Ezredes, ha megkérhetem, ne nyúljon semmihez sem... - szólalt meg rögtön McKay, amikor meglátta, hogy a CSK-1 parancsnoka zsebre tett kézzel, arcán széles vigyorral besétált a laborja ajtaján. Bár több, mint két hónapig egy csapat tagjai voltak, O'Neill nem hagyott futni egyetlen egy lehetőséget sem, hogy borsot törhessen a tudós orra alá. A tény, hogy már egy hete nem jutott semmire sem a szerkezettel, amit egy elhagyott laborban találtak, a valószínűleg végelgyengülésben meghalt feltalálója mumifikálódott holtteste mellett, kitűnő alkalmat adott a piszkálódásra, főleg most, hogy a várható támadás miatt mindenki gőzerővel dolgozott és minden nap számított. McKay csak azon csodálkozott, hogy az ezredesnek eddig nem jutott az eszébe. Bár valószínűleg neki is más foglalta volna le a gondolatait, ha Sam lenne a felesége...

- Amint látom, még mindig semmi eredmény... - kezdett bele O'Neill vigyorogva a mondandójába, de McKay félbeszakította.

- Ezredes, tudom, hogy csak kéjelegni jött a kudarcomon, de ha már itt van, segítsen már nekem leemelni ezt a bigyót... - mutatott McKay a szerkezetre, ami az előtte lévő asztalon árválkodott. Az energia ellátását már megjavította, de arra sehogy sem tudott rájönni, hogy mire való. Inkább valami mással szeretett volna foglalkozni.

O'Neill még mindig a sarkán hintázva elfintorodott, egyetlen porcikája sem kívánta ezt, de tudta, hogy nem mondhat nemet egy ilyen kérésre.

- Rendben, de ne higgye, hogy ennyivel megúszta... - vigyorodott el még szélesebben O'Neill, akárhányszor unatkozott, McKay-hez fordult "segítségért", eddig még mindig bevált. Annyi igazán belefér, hogy segít leemelni ezt a valamit az asztalról, még jó, hogy van rajta két fogantyú...

SJSJSJ

- McKay, mégis mi a fészkes fenét csinált már megint! - Hammond tábornok próbált uralkodni magán, de nem igazán sikerült. A szemöldöke egészen a homlokáig felszaladt, miközben az előtte álló két embert figyelte. O'Neill-t és McKay-t.

- Nagyon sajnálom, tábornok, - kezdte 'O'Neill'. - Tényleg nem tudtam, hogy mire szolgál az a szerkezet. Ha tudtam, volna álmomban sem jutott volna eszembe, hogy az ezredest kérjem meg, hogy fogja meg... Inkább Samet...

- A feleségemről beszél, McKay... - csattant fel 'McKay', aki az egyik székben ült.

- Rendben... felejtse el, amit mondtam, - intett felé lemondóan 'O'Neill', de a hangja cseppet sem volt bocsánatkérő.

- Nem érdekel, hogy mi történt, csak az, hogy miként is akarja visszafordítani a testcserét... - ripakodott rá 'O'Neill'-re Hammond tábornok. Ennél rosszabb nem is történhetett volna, a legjobb csapatának a parancsnoka bizonytalan ideig nem lesz bevethető... és mindez egy szobatudós baklövése miatt.

- Értettük, uram, - pattant fel 'McKay' és kiráncigálta a nem is nagyon tiltakozó 'O'Neill'-t a tábornok irodájából.

SJSJSJ

A testcsere óta még egy nap sem telt el, de a feszültség már szinte elviselhetetlen volt a bázison. O'Neill és McKay kapcsolata korábban sem volt igazán súrlódásoktól mentes, de azóta szinte pokollá tették egymás életét.

McKay kéjes élvezettel falatozott a kantinban kínált egyetlen egy fajta süteményből, a citromtortából. Pont O'Neill orra előtt, aki McKay testében ragadva, akár egyetlen falattól is végzetes anafilaxiás sokkot kaphatott volna. McKay szilárdan elhatározta, hogy amint teheti, befesti az ezredes haját, mert nagyon feszélyezte a sok ősz hajszál. O'Neill a folyosó kellős közepén közölte vele válaszként, hogy ő legalább nem kopaszodik...

O'Neill azonban nem is ez zavarta legjobban, hanem a tudat, hogy Samet tulajdonképpen nem ő, hanem McKay csókolná meg és szeretkezne vele. Ennek még a gondolatát sem tudta elviselni, így nem is annyira bánta, mikor Hammond tábornok megtiltotta nekik, hogy elhagyják a bázis területét.

SJSJSJ

- Egyszer még biztosan megfojtom McKay-t, - dünnyögte az orra alatt 'McKay' az irodájában üldögélve.

- Ugyan már Jack, ő nem tehetett róla, hogy ez történt, - próbálta megnyugtatni Sam, inkább kevesebb, mint több sikerrel.

- De igenis tehet róla! - csattant fel 'McKay'. - És ha mégsem, akkor is őt hibáztatnám. Ha nem szúrta volna el, akkor most otthon nézhetném a hokimeccset egy sörrel a kezemben és utána pedig... - nézett vágyakozó tekintettel 'McKay' Samre, de mikor a nő mögötti falon lévő tükörre tévedt a tekintete, lemondóan legyintett egyet.

- Jack... mindenki ezen a problémán dolgozik, Amedor már majdnem végzett a szöveg fordításával.

- Remélem minél hamarabb sikerül nekik...

- Annyit már biztosan tudunk, hogy a tudós neve Machello volt…

SJSJSJ

- Jack, - lépett be férje irodájába Sam. - Rájöttünk, hogy mi a gond.

- Már ideje volt, - jegyezte meg olyan halkan 'McKay', ahogy csak tudta, de Samnek éles füle volt, de a körülményekre való tekintettel inkább figyelmen kívül hagyta a megjegyzést. A férje már lassan hat napja volt 'McKay' testének foglya és mint többször is kifejtette inkább vágja le a saját, pontosabban 'McKay' kezeit, semmint egyszer is Samhez érjen vele.

- Amedor Catherine segítségével végre befejezte a fordítást, - hadarta izgatottan Sam. - A gép tökéletesen működik, csak éppen azokat, akiket egyszer már kicserélt nem tudja visszacserélni...

- Ugye nem azt akarod ezzel mondani, hogy örökre ebben a testben ragadok?

- Nem, csak annyit, hogy előbb valaki mással kell cserélnetek, és néhány váltás után mindenki visszakerül a régi helyére...

- Mikor mehetek?

- Hát még kell pár óra, hogy újratöltsük az akkukat, mert a legutóbbi próbálkozás teljesen lemerítette őket...

- Rendben, - biccentett vigyorogva 'McKay' és fütyörészve kiment a szobából, otthagyva a döbbenten bámuló feleségét. - Addig még el akarok valamit intézni... - szólt vissza a folyosóról 'McKay', és eltűnt a sarkon. Sam csak sóhajtott egy nagyot és visszaindult a laborjába.

SJSJSJ

- Tehát a menetrend a következő lesz, - kezdte Sam, miközben az előtte álló férfiakra nézett. A CSK-1 tagjai és 'O'Neill' feszült figyelemmel néztek rá, kivéve 'McKay'-t, aki épp a jojóját tekerte fel sokadszorra.

Alig pár perc múlva Jack kisétált Sam laborjából, immáron saját bőrében és még csak le sem lassította a lépteit, amikor meghallotta McKay panaszos jajgatását.

- O'Neill, mit csinált a testemmel? - ordította a tudós az Ezredes után. - Minden porcikám fáj, alig bírok mozogni...

O'Neill csak szélesen elmosolyodott és elégedetten gondolt az elmúlt három órára, amit az edzőteremben töltött a CSK-3 társaságában...

SJSJSJ

- Á, Polne parancsnok! Mi szél fújta erre, ahol még a madár sem jár? - nézett érdeklődve O'Neill a Kapu kékes csillogásából előtűnő alakra, aki alig egy héttel a 'McKay'-féle testcserés incidens után bukkant fel a Cheyenne-hegység alatti bunkerben.

- O'Neill ezredes, mondanám, hogy örülök a viszontlátásnak, de ez nem igazán tükrözné a valóságot... - replikázott a parancsnok.

- Az érzés kölcsönös - vigyorodott el O'Neill.

- A kérdésére válaszolva, ezredes, - folytatta a jestani - Hallottam a kis problémájukról és szeretném felajánlani a segítségemet...

SJSJSJ

- Üdvözlöm újra a Földön, parancsnok, - nyitotta meg a megbeszélést Hammond tábornok.

- Én örülök, hogy ismét itt lehetek. Mint már az ezredesnek is említettem, a fülembe jutott, hogy mekkora bajba keveredtek, és talán segíthetek a védekezésben...

- Ó, nagyon is élénk emlékeim vannak azzal kapcsolatban, hogy maguk hogyan intézik a dolgaikat, - ingatta a fejét arcán fél mosollyal Jack, de a tekintete komoly maradt, miközben a jestanival nézett farkasszemet.

- Ezredes! - szólt figyelmeztetően beosztottjára a tábornok, de nem kerülte el a figyelmét a Kawalsky arcán átsuhanó vigyor sem.

- Mint már említettem, tudnék segíteni... - folytatta Polne, de O'Neill ismét csak nem bírt magával és közbeszólt.

- Köszönjük, de jelenleg nincs olyan hajónk, amivel lezuhanhatna...

- Milyen kedves felajánlás, de a Tok'ra már adott egy vadiúj hajót... - vágott vissza Polne faarccal.

- Egy vadonatújat? Még nekünk is csak használt van... - méltatlankodott Jack.

- Igen, még csak egy karcolás sincs rajta...

- Visszatérve a felajánlásra, - vette át a szót a tábornok. - Miről lenne szó?

- A népem, a goa'uldok támadása előtt rendkívül fejlett volt és számtalan régészeti feltárást végzett a Galaxis több pontján, bár szinte mindent elvettek azok az átkozott gyíkok, sikerült néhány dolgot biztonságos helyre menekítenünk. Nem mindenről tudjuk, hogy pontosan micsoda, de talán maguk megfejtik...

- És hol van ez a raktár? - kérdezte a tábornok.

- A maguk adatbázisában P3R-233 néven szerepel...

SJSJSJ

- Ez lenne az Ezredes, - mutatott körbe Polne a dugig rakott és a nyitott féregjárat kék derengésében fürdő teremben.

- Hát a takarítószolgálatuk nem valami jó, - jegyezte meg fintorogva O'Neill, miközben ráfújt az egyik tárgyra és a felszálló kevéske port feltűnő mozdulatokkal legyezte el magától. Sam és Kawalsky összevigyorodtak, de Amedor sem állta meg, hogy el ne mosolyodjon.

- Ha gondolja, adok egy portörlőt! - vágott vissza élesen Polne. - De ha javasolhatnám, inkább nézzenek körül. Van itt minden...

Sam úgy érezte magát, mint egy kisgyerek, akinek szabad bejárása van az édességboltba... Gondolatban már azon tanakodott, hogy melyik lehet a legérdekfeszítőbb tárgy, az, amit saját magának tart meg és melyeket 'enged át' nagy kegyesen a Tudományos Részleg többi munkatársának további tanulmányozásra.

Ahogy a körbejárt a teremben, a furcsábbnál is furcsább tárgyak között a tekintetét újra és újra magához vonzotta egy tükör. Ahogy eléállt látta ugyan magát benne, de a tükörkép kicsit más volt...

SJSJSJ

- Hát valamire csak jó volt, hogy itt ragadtunk 1969-ben, - sóhajtott fel Jack átölelve Samet a tábortűz mellett. Tekintetét végighordozta a többieken, akik egy kicsit távolabb beszélgettek. Kawalsky és Amedor annyira furcsán néztek ki a 'korhű' ruhájukban. A színek leginkább Samnek álltak jól, akinek szinte jót is tett, hogy egy kicsit 'kimozdultak'. Már hónapok óta, szinte megállás nélkül dolgozott. Már négy hónap is eltelt, mióta Egeria megosztotta velük a vészterhes híreket.

- És mi az? - kérdezett vissza halkan Sam, felriasztva Jacket a gondolataiból.

- Hogy végre egy kicsit csak az enyém vagy... - mondta a férfi és egy csókot nyomott Sam homlokára. A nő szerelmesen mosolygott rá, de tekintette szomorú maradt.

- Tudom és sajnálom, de annyira szeretném, ha tudnék valamit tenni, és nem csak várnánk ölbe tett kézzel, hogy ideérjenek... - sóhajtotta fel Sam.

- Tudom, drágám én is így érzem...viszont holnap, ha jól időzítünk, akkor visszamegyünk, de addig is élvezzük ki az időt...

- Ugyan már Jack, itt vannak a többiek is, - bökte oldalba nevetve férjét Sam.

- Sam én csak arra gondoltam, hogy hátradőlünk és bámuljuk a csillagokat... - vigyorgott rá Jack.

SJSJSJ

- Cassie, annyira örülök, hogy találkoztunk... - ölelte át Sam az idős, törékeny nőt, aki csak halványan emlékeztetett arra a fiatal lányra, akit alig egy hete láttak vendégül vacsorára, épp mielőtt a napkitörés visszarepítette őket 1969-be.

- Most viszont igyekeznetek kell, alig pár percünk van, hogy tárcsázzunk, különben lekésitek az egyetlen lehetőséget, hogy hazajussatok, - felelte mosolyogva Cassie.

- De honnan tudtad, hogy itt leszünk? - Sam nem állta meg, hogy rá ne kérdezzen.

- Te kötötted a lelkemre, hogy épp ebben az időben itt legyek, - felelte Cassie mosolyogva.

SJSJSJ

- Minden rendszer készenlétben, Houston is figyelemmel kíséri a madárkánk repülését, - jelentette Walter Harriman őrmester a sebtében felállított repülésírányító teremben a mellé huppanó Samnek.

- Köszönöm, őrmester, - mondta szinte automatikusan Sam, akinek figyelmét teljesen lekötötte a számítógép monitorait betöltő temérdek adat.

Jack és Amedor alig pár perce indultak el a nemrég megszerzett és a Légierő mérnökei által átalakított halálsikló első próbarepülésére. A Vezérkar, tekintettel a közelgő veszélyre teljesen szabad kezet adott Hammond tábornoknak, és még az eddiginél is mélyebben a zsebükbe nyúltak. Ez jócskán lerövidítette azt az időt, ami alatt az átalakításokat be tudták fejezni és az X301-es próbarepüléseit meg tudták kezdeni.

Jack, mint tapasztalt pilóta és Amedor, aki a legtöbb tapasztalattal rendelkezett az eredeti halálsiklókkal való manőverezés terén, tökéletes választásnak bizonyultak erre az útra. A feladatuk egy, a földön elhelyezett célpont megsemmisítése volt, ami 'normál' esetben rutinfeladat volt.

- Közeledünk a célpont felé, - Jack hangja a hangszórókon keresztül szinte betöltötte a termet. Nem tehetett róla, de Sam beleborzongott, még most ennyi év múltán is. Soha nem fogja megunni...

- Nem kellett volna elpusztítaniuk a célpontot? - kérdezte Widrine tábornok Sam mögött álldogálva.

- De igen, - felelte Sam, miközben gyorsan átfutotta az adatokat, amiket a gépre szerelt jeladók rögzítettek és továbbítottak a küldetésirányító számítógépeinek.

- A járművet nem mi irányítjuk, ismétlem a járművet nem mi irányítjuk és nem tudtunk katapultálni, - Jack hangja még mindig nyugodt volt, de Sam gyomrát szinte összeszorította a páni félelem. - Utasítást kérünk, ismétlem utasítást kérünk.

- Mi történt, doktornő? - kérdezte Hammond tábornok.

- Egyelőre csak annyi biztos, hogy a gép függőlegesen kezdett el repülni, alig pár perc múlva kilépnek a légkörből és Föld körüli pályára fognak állni, - hadarta Sam. - Szerencsére a létfenntartó berendezések tökéletesen működnek, képes lesz életben tartani őket egy darabig.

- Mégis meddig... - kérdezte Kawalsky, aki eddig az egyik sarokba húzódva figyelte az eseményeket.

- Ameddig a levegőjük el nem fogy...

SJSJSJ

Sam az öltöző egyik padján ült és a hátát a falnak vetve próbált egy kicsit pihenni. Már több, mint 24 órája fent volt és ennek jelentős részét adatok elemzésével töltötte. Muszáj volt egy kicsit pihennie, átgondolnia a történteket. Jack megállíthatatlanul száguldott a Naprendszer széle felé és ő nem tehetett semmit sem ellene. Semmilyen épkézláb gondolata sem volt, hogyan is állíthatná meg őket. A tehetetlenség érzése szinte megbénította és gyűlölte ezt az érzést.

- Min gondolkodsz? - kérdezte Kawalsky, hirtelen lehuppanva mellé.

- Csak kellett egy kis friss levegő, - nézett barátjára fáradtan.

- Friss levegő, itt? - csodálkozott az őrnagy jelentőségteljesen körbenézve az ablaktalan helyiségben. - Talán fel kellene menned a felszínre egy kicsit kiszellőztetni a fejedet.

- Talán igazad van... annyira szeretnék valami megoldást találni, de semmi sem jut eszembe. Jack ötlete a rakétákkal, csak rontott a helyzeten. Még egy ilyen baklövést nem engedhetünk meg magunknak, ráadásul az egyetlen valamire való tel'tacunk darabokban hever valahol az 51-es körzet egyik raktárjában és esély sincs rá, hogy egy hónapon belül összerakják - legyintett Sam, fáradtan lehunyva a szemét és a fejét Kawalsky vállára ejtve.

- Ráadásul épp az évfordulónk előtt, - dünnyögte Sam, inkább csak saját magának. Nagyon fáradt volt, csak egy pár percre akarta lehunyni a szemét.

Mikor felriadt, még mindig ott ült az öltöző padján és a feje még mindig Kawalsky vállán nyugodott.

- Istenem, mennyit aludtam? - kérdezte aggódva, bűntudat öntötte el, alvásra fecsérelte el az időt, miközben Jack és Amedor valahol az űr végtelen mélyében az életükért küzdöttek.

- Ne aggódj, csak egy negyed órát szunyókáltál... - nyugtatta meg Kawalsky mosolyogva. - Szükséged volt rá és tíz perc múlva úgyis felébresztettelek volna.

- Azt hiszem, iszok egy kávét, hátha mozgásra tudom bírni az agytekervényeimet... - mondta Sam kinyújtóztatva a tagjait.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy találsz valakit, aki haza tudja őket hozni... - emelkedett fel az őrnagy is.

- Ez az! - kiáltott fel hirtelen Sam. - Nem őket fogjuk visszahozni, hanem keresünk valakit, akinek van egy hajója... Hogy nem jutott eddig ez az eszembe...

SJSJSJ

- Mindenkit felhívtunk már? - érdeklődött Hammond tábornok, de meg sem kellett várnia a választ, látta Carter doktornő arcán.

- Hívtuk a Tok'rát, a Noxot, a Tollanokat, de senkinek sincs elérhető közelben szabad hajója, - felelte halkan Sam.

- És a jestaniak? - kérdezte hirtelen Kawalsky.

- A jestaniak a Béta bázis közelében találtak egy lakható bolygót, ahol van kapu... most teljesen el vannak foglalva az új otthonuk kiépítésével, - felelte Walter.

- De van egy működőképes hajójuk... - kiáltott fel hirtelen Sam. - Maga Polne dicsekedett vele múltkor, mielőtt a P3R-233-ra mentünk...

SJSJSJ

- Ébresztő, Ezredes...

Jack minden erejével azon volt, hogy úrrá legyen az oxigénhiány miatti tompultságon, ami elborította az elméjét. Hirtelen megérezte, hogy a hajó megbillen. Lassan oldalra pillantott, és egy tel'tacot vett észre közvetlenül az X301-es mellett. A pilóta épp hátrált, miután alig egy pár centiméternyit lökött a másik gépen.

- Polne parancsnok... Mi szél hozta erre? - szólalt meg Jack halkan, de a szája annyira ki volt száradva, hogy inkább csak suttogásnak hallatszott.

- Jöttem leróni az adósságomat, - felelte a jestani fülig érő vigyorral.

SJSJSJ

- Doktornő, már teljesen jól vagyok... - ült fel a kórházi ágyban Jack a kora reggeli vízit idején, mit sem törődve az ápolónők tiltakozásával. Épp elég időt töltött már itt az elmúlt négy évben, hogy meg se próbálják visszatartani. Janet Fraiser viszont más tészta volt, őt nem lehetett olyan könnyen leszerelni.

- Ezredes, nagyon jól tudja, hogy ezt az én tisztem eldönteni és mivel alig 24 órája még oxigénhiány miatt ájultan hevertek egy X301-ben a Naprendszer túlsó szélén, - felelte zsebre tett kézzel Janet és Jack tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ez az elszántság jele a doktornőnél. De volt pár adu a kezében, amit szégyentelenül ki akart játszani ellene.

- Ugyan már, őrnagy, - kezdte. - Amedor is teljesen jól van, ő is szeretne hazamenni... - Na jó ez övön aluli ütés volt, de ahogy a kimoli barátjára nézett tudta, hogy egyáltalán nem túlzott, mikor ezt kijelentette.

- Ezzel nem fog meggyőzni, Ezredes. Nagyon jól tudja, hogy a Bázison bárkit felülbírálhatok orvosi kérdésekben...

- Janet, ma van a házassági évfordulónk, nem járja, hogy itt töltsem... - próbálkozott ismét Jack és mint egy végszóra betoppant Sam is. - Itt van Sam is, nézzen csak rá, neki is minden vágya az, hogy hazamehessen, velem együtt, - folytatta a meggyőzést, és közben segítségkérően nézett Amedorra, aki két kezét maga elé emelve és a fejét ingatva jelezte, hogy ebben a harcban nem kíván résztvenni, de azért a széles vigyort nem tudta letörölni az arcáról. Jack legszívesebben beszólt volna neki, de Janet jelenlétére tekintettel inkább eltekintett tőle. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy milyen irányba befolyásolta volna az ügy kimenetelét, pedig ha máskor nem, akkor ma nagyon fontos lett volna, hogy együtt lehessen Sammel.

- Rendben, - sóhajtott végül nagyot Janet és Jack amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, megragadta Sam kezét és eltűnt még a gyengélkedő környékéről, mielőtt még meggondolja magát a doktornő.

SJSJSJ

- Ez egy nagyon szép nap volt, - jegyezte meg Jack vigyorogva, Sam szorosan hozzásimulva feküdt. Miután Janet hazaengedte őket, a nap nagy részét az ágyban töltötték, de pihenni nem sokat pihentek, helyette inkább szerelmeskedtek, olyan szenvedéllyel, mintha csak először tették volna. Szerencsére sikerült mindent úgy megszervezniük, hogy a mai napot mindketten otthon tölthessék, bár a tervekben nem szerepelt Jack gyengélkedőbeli kiruccanása…

- Annyira boldog vagyok veled, - motyogta Sam álmosan. – Olyan jó, hogy vagy nekem.

- Szívemből szóltál, - felelte Jack és még jobban magához szorította. – De most aludj egyet…

Mikor Sam felébredt, odakint már elkezdett sötétedni. Jólesően kinyújtoztatta tagjait és kezével az ágy másik oldalát tapogatta. Jack nem volt sehol sem és a rég kihűlt ágynemű tanúsága szerint már jó ideje kiment. Gyorsan magára kapta Jack régi polóját, ami annak ellenére, hogy szinte egy magasak voltak, majdnem a combja közepéig ért. Ahogy kiért a szobából meghallotta, hogy Jack a konyhában tesz-vesz...

- Sam, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan felébredsz, - szólította meg a férfi felemás mosollyal az arcán, és pár lépéssel átszelve a helyiséget ott termett mellette és kitessékelte. - Még nem végeztem. Inkább menj és vegyél fel valami nagyon csinit, én addig befejezem az előkészületeket...

- Milyen előkészületeleket? - értetlenkedett Sam és megpróbált belesni a férje válla fellett a konyhába, de csak néhány tányért látott a konyha asztalon és azt, hogy a sütő be van kapcsolva.

- Meglepetés, nem kell sietned, még kell vagy félóra, - paskolta meg a fenekét Jack, miután visszaértek a hálószobához. - Azt a szexi feketét vedd fel, amit múltkor vettetek Janettel.

- Honnan tudod, hogy...?

- Megvannak ám a kémeim...

- Cassie...

- Igen, Cassie, de most készülődj, félóra múlva a konyhában... - csókolta meg Jack az ajtóban, majd behúzta maga mögött azt.

Sam nem tudta mire vélni a viselkedését, de inkább úgy döntött, hogy hagyja magát sodorni az árral. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott és felvette azt a bizonyos ruhát, amire Jack utalt. Az egyik szabadnapján hívta el Janetet, hogy végre válasszanak egy csinos ruhát, a szokásos garbói és nadrágjai helyett. A küldetésekre mindig gyakorlóban mentek és a bázison is azt viselte. Csak mikor az egyetemen tartott előadást, akkor vett fel 'civil' ruhát. Jack gyakran ugratta is vele, hogy olyan, mint Dr. Jekyll és Mr. Hyde, ahogy talpra esett harcosból egyetemi tanárrá vedlik. Most viszont elégedetten nézegette magát a tükörben. Igaza volt Janetnek, mikor rábeszélte erre a ruhára. Tényleg nagyon vadítóan állt neki. Gyorsan feltűzte pár csattal a haját és feltett egy kis sminket. Majd az órájára pillantva megállapította, hogy ideje indulni. Már majdnem az ajtónál járt, amikor halk kopogást hallott és a kinyíló ajtóban Jack tűnt fel.

- Hűha, tényleg nagyon jó a ruhád, ha nem készülődtem volna annyit, akkor biztos kihámoználak belőle... - legeltette a szemét a felesége domborulatain.

- Nekem nem lenne kifogásom ellene, - incselkedett vele Sam és látta, hogy a férje komolyan elgondolkodott a lehetőségen, majd hozzálépett és kapkodó mozdulatokkal kihámozta belőle.

Egy óra is eltelt, mire Sam, Jack régi pólójába bújva, átölelve a férjét, kilépett a szobából. A konyhába érve Samnek elakadt a lélegzete. Az étkező asztal gyönyörűen megterítve, a korábban meggyújtott gyertyák fénye ünnepélyes derengésbe burkolta a helyiséget és a sütőből is ínycsiklandozó illatok terjengtek. Kíváncsian nézett a férjére. Jack igazán finom dolgokat tudott készíteni a grillen, de a konyhában, hozzá hasonlóan nem igazán remekelt. Még jó, hogy a bázis konyhájában olyan jól főztek...

- Nyugi, étteremből rendeltem, - magyarázta Jack vigyorogva. - Bár valószínűleg egy kicsit kiszáradt... nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyit bent marad... de megérte, minden perce, - dünnyögte a felesége a fülébe.

- Nagyon finom, - jegyezte meg Sam Jack-re mosolyogva. Jack most sem tagadta meg magát. Az O'Malley-ből rendelt két nagy steaket. Szerencsére épp csak egy kicsit száradt ki, Sam élvezettel falatozott, már a felénél tartottak, mikor a mobil megcsörrent.

Jack kelletlenül állt fel az asztaltól, hogy felvegye a készüléket.

- Itt O'Neill, - vakkantotta bele bosszúsan és közben Samen legeltette a tekintetét. Épp mikor kinyújtotta volna érte a kezét, hogy magához húzza, Sam meglátta a változást a tekintetében. Valami történt.

- Rendben, azonnal indulunk, - köszönt el Jack alig egy perc múlva és lerakta a telefont.

- Mi történt? - kérdezte azonnal Sam. Tudta, hogy valami nagyon fontosnak kellett történnie, hogy pont ezen a napon zavarták őket.

- A NORAD jelentése szerint goa'uld anyahajók léptek be a naprendszerbe, - jelentette ki egyszerűen Jack.

Sam egy szót sem tudott kinyögni, inkább csak tompa kábulatban figyelte, ahogy Jack elfújja a gyertyákat, inkább csak odalépett a sütőhöz és kikapcsolta.


	22. Chapter 22

Figyelmeztetés: főszereplő halála

- Felvettük a kapcsolatot az SGA tagjaival, - nyitotta meg a megbeszélést Hammond tábornok. - Mindannyian biztosítottak róla, hogy a korábbi megállapodásunk értelmében minden segítséget megadnak a Béta Bázison lévő embereinknek.

- Ez valóban jó hír! - jegyezte meg O'Neill, de a hangjába némi szarkazmus is vegyült. - Mi van a Földön maradottakkal?

- Sajnos, ebben nem tudnak segíteni, - folytatta a tábornok. - A Csillagkapu Szövetség még nem elég erős ahhoz, hogy eredményesen fel tudják venni a harcot Apophis-sal. Még jó pár évre szükségünk lett volna, hogy felkészüljünk. De erre nem került sor. Most viszont mindent meg kell tennünk azért, hogy a lehető legkevesebb áldozattal járjanak a harcok. Az Elnök úr egyelőre úgy határozott, hogy nem távozik a Béta Bázisra, viszont parancsba adta a 'Vörös Folyó' fedőnevű művelet végrehajtását...

O'Neill hangosan felnyögött ennek hallatára. A 'Vörös Folyó' a kitelepítés tervét foglalta magában, miszerint az előre meghatározott személyeket, akik a Béta Bázis és az oda telepítettek életben maradásához hozzájárulhatnak, azonnali hatállyal elkezdjék átküldeni a Kapun. Az Ezredes világosan emlékezett Wood elkeseredett arckifejezésére, mikor parancsba kapta, hogy készítse elő az ország, sőt talán az egész Föld legtitkosabb létesítményének civilek általi 'megszállását'. Természetesen katonák is csatlakoznak majd hozzájuk. Az, hogy a családjaik is velük tarthassanak nem is volt kérdéses. Sőt a Parancsnokság védelmére kirendelt csapatokban szolgálók is élhettek ezzel a lehetőséggel.

A kitelepítettek első csapata alig 48 órával az anyahajók észlelése után elindult a Kapun keresztül. Tekintettel a 38 perces határra elég szoros volt a menetrend. Minden lehetőséget meg akartak ragadni, hogy minél több embert és felszerelést átküldjenek. A Béta Bázis, ami eddig alig egy századnyi katona és pár tucat tudós 'otthona' volt, most felbolydult méhkasra hasonlított. Az újonnan érkezetteket egy kellemes éghajlatú bolygó fogadta, aminek egy napja volt, és a két holdja közül az egyik mindig fent volt az égen, állandó sejtelmes fénnyel borítva be a földiéhez kísértetiesen hasonlító növényzetet. Mindezek a tények nagyban megkönnyítették a munkálatokat. A csoportok folyamatosan érkeztek, szinte megállás nélkül. Mindannyiuk arcán ugyanaz a döbbenet tükröződött, onnantól kezdve, hogy kopogtattak az ajtajukon és alig 15 percet kaptak rá, hogy összeszedjék a legszükségesebb dolgaikat, legalábbis azok, akik otthon tartózkodtak. Akiket a munkahelyükön vagy akár futás közben állítottak meg, nem voltak ilyen szerencsések. Sőt azok a családok sem, akik a Kapu előtt búcsúztak el szeretteiktől, akik hátramaradtak szolgálni a hazájukat, megvédeni az emberiség felmaradásának egyik utolsó reménységét.

SJSJSJ

- Doktornő, - csattant fel Hammond tábornok, rá egyáltalán nem jellemző ingerültséggel. - Azt hiszem már többször is kifejtettem a véleményemet a tervével kapcsolatban. Nem, ismétlem, nem fogjuk használni azt a tükröt, amit a jestaniak bolygóján találtak...

- De tábornok úr, lehet, hogy ez az egyetlen lehetőségünk... - próbálkozott Sam egy kicsit talán emeltebb hangon, mint azt egy a Légierőnél szolgáló tábornok jó néven venné. Talán csak a civil voltára és a szeme alatti karikákra tekintettel Hammond tábornok vett egy mély levegőt, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Dr. Carter... Sam, - kezdett hozzá a mondandójához, hátradőlve a székében. - Tudom, hogy mióta Amedor lefordította az idegen szerkezet mellett talált írást, be akarja kapcsolni és segítséget szerezni egy párhuzamos valóságból... De erre nem adhatok és nem is adok engedélyt.

Sam épp szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, mikor meglátta Jack figyelmeztető pillantását és inkább elhallgatott. A CSK-1 parancsnoka még a feleségétől sem tűrte el még a függelemsértésnek a halvány jelét sem. Már pedig Sam ellenkezése lassan ennek a határát súrolta.

SJSJSJ

- Ugyan már, Jack! - Sam Jack irodájában zárt ajtók mögött folytatta a beszélgetést. Amedor és Kawalsky csak csendes megfigyelőként voltak jelen. - Te is tudod, hogy mekkora lehetőséget szalasztunk el, ha meg sem próbáljuk...

- Sam, én katona vagyok, és mint ilyen elsősorban veszélyforrásként tekintek arra a tükörre, - válaszolta nyugodtan Jack. - Még csak nem is értem, hogyan működik...

- Jack, ez egy kapu a párhuzamos valóságok között, - fogott bele a magyarázatba sokadszorra Sam. - A kvantumelmélet alapján minden univerzumnak végtelen számú variációja létezik, ami minden döntésünk után elágazik, mint egy útkereszteződés...

- Sam, Sam... - vágott a szavába Jack. - Ezt már annyiszor megbeszéltük és tudod, hogy mi a véleményem ezzel kapcsolatban...

- Tudom, - jelent meg Sam arcán egy fáradt félmosoly. Akárhányszor szóba került ez a téma, már pedig mostanában ez elég gyakran előfordult, Jack mindig elmondta, hogy olyan valóság biztosan nincs, ahol megérti ezt a sok zagyvaságot.

- Ha már a véleményeknél tartunk, - fordult a csapata többi tagjához is O'Neill. - Van bárkinek is bármilyen ötlete, hogy mire várnak ezek ott fent már három hete?

Ez a kérdés elég sok fejtörést okozott már a bázis minden tagjának, nem mintha nem jött volna jól ez a kis haladék, de a bizonytalanság elég sok feszültséget okozott.

Mielőtt Sam megszólalhatott volna, a hangos beszélőből felharsant a standard figyelmeztetés.

- Nem tervezett aktiválás, nem tervezett aktiválás!

Mire a CSK-1 beviharzott a vezérlőbe az Írisz már zárva volt.

- Van kint csapatunk? - kérdezte Waltert O'Neill ezredes, szemét le sem véve a kapuról, ami előtt több tucat tudós és katona várakozott, hogy útra kelhessen. Most a helyüket egy szakasznyi állig felfegyverzett katona foglalta el.

- Már mindenki visszatért, uram, - jelentette Walter és segítségkérő pillantást vetett Samre, aki gyorsan leült a mellette lévő konzolhoz.

- Még mindig nem érkezik jel, - fordult hátra egy pár másodperc múlva Jackhez.

- Az Írisz zárva marad, - jelentette ki határozottan az Ezredes, de mielőtt még folytathatta volna hangos dübbenés hallatszott a kapu irányából. A hang annyira jellegzetes volt, hogy aki már legalább egyszer hallotta, az pontosan tudta, hogy mi történik. Az Írisz megakadályozta, hogy a féregjárat eseményhorizontjából kilépve az utazó materializálódjon. Az ellenség katonái tudtukon kívül, vagy talán nagyon is tudatosan, a biztos halálba léptek be valahol a galaxis egy másik pontján.

- Hát ezért nem támadtak még... - motyogta Amedor halkan. - Bevett goa'uld taktika.

Az ütemes hang végigkísérte a következő 38 percet, mint egy szürreális metrónom.

SJSJSJ

- Hogy haladsz a tárcsázó programmal? - kérdezte Kawalsky Samet, megijesztve a nőt, aki a laborjába vonult vissza a vezérlőt és a kapuszobát ostromló horrorisztikus zajok elől és teljesen belefeledkezett a munkába.

- Haladok, talán a következő alkalommal sikerülni is fog, - nyújtózkodott fáradtan Sam. Az elég gyorsan kiderült, hogy a 'házilag' összeeszkábált tárcsázójuk nem veheti fel a versenyt az eredetivel, és már lassan 12 órája nem sikerült aktív féregjáratot nyitniuk a Béta Bázisra. - Szükség lesz egy-két átalakításra is, de azt hiszem működni fog, - állt fel mosolyogva Sam.

- A többiek elmentek enni, nem csatlakozol hozzánk? - kérdezte Kawalsky fáradtan. Mivel a bázis összes erőforrását a kitelepítésre használták fel még a kantin sem volt az igazi. A helyiséget átmeneti szállásnak illetve raktárnak használták fel, mint oly sok másikat. Így a CSK-1 O'Neill irodájában gyűlt össze rendszeresen. Azt még Wood sem merte 'birtokba venni'.

- Mi a mai felhozatal? - kérdezte O'Neill, mikor a többiek lerogytak a szokásos helyükre. Az ellátmány beszerzésével Kawalsky volt megbízva.

- Csak a szokásos, marhahúsos rizs- mutatta fel a készételcsomagokat Kawalsky.

- Jaj, ne már megint! - morgolódott Amedor. A földi ételek némelyikét egészen megkedvelte, de volt, amitől felállt a hátán a szőr. Ilyen volt a marhahúsos rizs is.

- Lehet már tudni, hogy az Elnök mikor érkezik? - kérdezte Kawalsky, de a többiek csak tagadóan ingatták a fejüket. Az Elnök még mindig az Air Force One fedélzetén körözött valamilyen ismeretlen helyen. Az előzetes tervek szerint, amint az idegen űrhajók támadólag lépnek fel, a Csillagkapun keresztül a Béta Bázisra távozik, követve a Vezérkart és a családját.

- De előtte rendbe kell hoznotok a Csillagkaput... - jegyezte meg két falat között Jack.

- Már csak az utolsó simítások vannak hátra a programon, bár Silernek át kell egy kicsit alakítania néhány dolgot... de a következő alkalommal már talán tudunk tárcsázni... - sóhajtott nagyot Sam.

SJSJSJ

Sam feszülten várta, ahogy a 38 perces határt jelző visszafelé számláló lassan elérte a nullát. Keze a billentyűzeten feküdt. A program amit írt, századmásodperce pontosan akkor indul majd be, mikor a féregjárat összeomlik. Csak remélni tudta, hogy elég gyors lesz, ahhoz, hogy ők nyithassák meg az újabbat. A teremben hozzá hasonlóan mindenki visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte az eseményeket. Már mindenkinek viszketett a tenyere, nagyon elegük volt a tétlenségből, köztük Samnek is. Érezte, hogy Jack ott áll mögötte, nem hallotta, vagy látta, de pontosan tudta, hogy ott van... és a sarkán hintázik... Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és gondolatban még egyszer átfutotta a tervet. Mire a gondolatmenet végére ért volna, a program elindult... A Kapu forogni kezdett és az ékzárak villámsebesen a helyükre kerültek... Mikor a hetedik is bezárult, Sam végre kifújta a levegőt a tüdejéből, amit akaratlanul is visszatartott és elégedetten dőlt hátra. Bár a bezárt Írisz miatt nem láthatták a kékes csillogást, a kijelzők és az érzékelők azt mutatták, hogy minden rendben van. Sikerült ismét féregjáratot nyitniuk a Béta bázisra. Sam mosollyal az arcán fordult hátrafelé, megfordulva a szék görgőin... Mint később kiderült, ez volt a szerencséje, hisz így a túlterhelt vezérlőpanelekben keletkezett robbanást elsősorban a szék háttámlája fogta fel... A robbanás a széket a fizika általános és ellentmondást nem tűrő törvényeinek engedelmeskedve épp az ellenkező irányba lökte... Amedor volt a "szerencsés", aki útját állta. A lendülettől mindketten elestek. Sam tehetetlenül zuhant Amedorra, aki hangos nyögéssel konstatálta érkezését a mellkasán. A légnyomás mindenki mást is leterített a lábáról... De Siler járt a legrosszabbul... A korábbi panellből kiszakadt repeszek több helyen is eltalálták. Sam, aki a szék és Amedor miatt teljesen sértetlen volt, feltápászkodott és körbenézett a termen. Többen már megpróbáltak felkelni és mindenki magánál volt, még ha kissé kótyagosnak is tűntek az emberek. Miután egy gyors pillantással konstatálta, hogy Jacknek kutya baja és már a telefonnál van, hogy segítséget kérjen és elindítsa az első csapatot át a kapun, minél kevesebbet vesztegetve, az amúgy is drága idejükből, Sam Siler ernyedt testéhez lépett. A férfi a padlón feküdt, a testéből több helyen is vér szivárgott, és egy nyílt seb tátongott a combján. Sam gondolkodás nélkül térdelt le a férfi mellett terebélyesedő vértócsába és lázas sietséggel rángatta le magáról a zubbonyát. Összegöngyölte és a sebre szorította, olyan erővel, ahogy csak bírta, megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy a vérzés üteme lelassult és alig már pillanat múlva szivárgássá csendesült. Siler fájdalmasan felnyögött, de nem tért magához.

Mikor Janet egy féltucatnyi ápolóval a helyszínre érkezett, Sam megkönnyebbülten engedte át nekik a helyét Siler mellett. A férfi továbbra sem tért magához, de legalább nem vérzett. Mikor Sam fáradtan felállt, hirtelen érezte, hogy valaki karon ragadja, és maga felé fordítja.

- Sam, megsérültél? - kérdezte tőle Jack és értetlen tekintetét látva jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a ruhájára. Sam csak most vette észre, hogy a gyakorlója szinte úszik a vérben.

- Nem, ez Siler vére, - nyugtatta meg gyorsan Jacket, aki biccentett egyet és ismét a telefonhoz lépett. - Azt hiszem, megyek és átöltözök... - folytatta Sam inkább csak magának.

- De előbb a gyengélkedőre mész, - vágott a szavába Janet és mit sem törődve Sam tiltakozásával egy ápolóra bízta. - Ott voltál közvetlenül a robbanás mellett. A legkevesebb, hogy gyorsan megvizsgállak.

SJSJSJ

Sam majdnem egy óráig várt 'türelemmel' a gyengélkedő egyik ágyán, de azon kívül, hogy Janet egyik beosztottja vért vett tőle, rutineljárásra hivatkozva, semmi sem történt. Végül elunta és gyorsan kisurrant a nyitott ajtón, mielőtt bárki is észrevette volna. Szerencséjére mindenki el volt foglalva a sérültekkel. Még elmenőben hallotta, hogy Janet utasítást ad, hogy a komolyan megsérült Silert szállítsák át a Béta Bázisra, amint csak lehetséges. Az ott felállított tábori kórház már fogadóképes volt. Az, hogy Janet is áthelyezésre kerüljön a Béta Bázisra, nem volt kétséges, csak az, hogy mikor. Így utólag Sam örült, hogy a doktornő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a legutolsó csapattal menjen át. Cassie már napok óta ott volt, Zirával és a kis Denával együtt. A Parancsnokság számos további munkatársát kimenekítették már. A CSK csapatok közül is áthelyezésre kerültek többen. Elsősorban azok, amelyiknek a tagjai között tudósok is voltak. A csapatokat, akik az évek során összecsiszolódtak, nem bontották meg. Így volt ez a CSK-1-el is. Sam pontosan emlékezett a megbeszélésre, amikor ez a kérdés felmerült. Sok idejébe és energiájába került meggyőznie a tábornokot és Jacket, hogy McKay-t nevezzék ki a Béta Bázis tudományos vezetőjévé. Sam nem akarta és nem is tudta volna Kawalsky-t, Amedort és Jacket hátrahagyni. Még azt az érvet is lesöpörte, hogy védeniük kell a Tok'ra tudását.

- Semmi olyat nem tudok a Tok'ráról, amit le nem írtam volna és egy csomó más ember el nem olvasott volna...

Az érvelése meggyőzte a tábornokot, maradhatott. Most viszont az öltöző felé vette az irányt, hogy lezuhanyozhasson és ruhát váltson.

SJSJSJ

A program, az első kis fiaskó után, nagyon jól bevált. A Parancsnokságnak folyamatos összeköttetése volt a Béta Bázissal. Az emberek és a felszerelés soha nem látott gyorsasággal és szervezettséggel áramlottak át rajta. Wood őrnagy elégedett dörmögését gyakran lehetett hallani a folyosókon, mikor az embereit ellenőrizte. Viszont az örömük nem tartott sokáig, mert alig hat órával az után, hogy a goa'uldok már képtelenek voltak féregjáratot nyitni a Tau'ri-ra, taktikát váltották. Az anyahajók, melyek eddig mozdulatlanul vártak a Naprendszer szélén, mozgásba lendültek. A közeledtük felkeltette néhány, nem a Szövetségi Kormány felügyelete alá tartozó csillagász figyelmét is. A híradások először csak, mint tudományos érdekesség, számoltak be róla, de mikor a tárgyak a várakozással ellentétben nem száguldottak el a Földtől biztonságos távolságban, hanem irányt váltottak, mindenki megdöbbent. Az addig magukat jól értesült és bennfentes szakértőknek kiadók eltűntek a színről, és maradt a csend. Az Elnök a korábbi tervvel ellentétben, még az Air Force One fedélzetéről elmondta a sebtében módosított beszédét, útban a Cheyenne hegység felé. Az anyahajók pedig közben elhagyták a Hold körüli pályájukat és megindultak a Föld felé.

SJSJSJ

Janet épp a vérmintákkal piszmogott. Elsősorban azért, hogy elterelje a gondolatait, attól, hogy nemsokára neki is útnak kell indulnia, hátrahagyva Amedort. Ha Cassie nem várta volna a túloldalon és nem lenne ott átkozottul szükség a munkájára, még a parancsmegtagadást is vállalta volna, csak azért, hogy itt maradhasson. Szerencsére az időhúzó taktikája eredményes volt. Most is azért indította el a gépet a vérmintákkal, annak ellenére, hogy ez nem igazán az ő feladata volt. Már a kopogtatásról tudta, hogy Amedor az. Vett egy mély levegőt és kiszólt.

- Szabad.

A várakozásának megfelelően Amedor lépett be az ajtón. Janet szíve gyorsabban kezdett el dobogni.

- Janet, itt az idő. A goa'uldok már úton vannak... - sürgette a kimoli.

- Egy pillanat, csak ezt még elindítom, - fogta meg Janet az utolsó vérmintát, és a gépbe rakta.

- Ne szöszmötölj már annyit vele, - Amedor ugyan a türelméről volt híres, de lassan az ő végtelen nyugalma is szertefoszlott. - Megegyeztünk, hogy elmész. Már az Elnök is úton van ide.

- Igen, tudom. De annyira nehéz elmenni és itt hagyni téged, - Janet hangja elcsuklott. Keze remegett, mikor az egérért nyúlt, hogy elindítsa a teszteket. Meg sem nézte, hogy kié is a minta csak elindított egy teljes analízist.

- Tudom, de hidd el, hogy így kell lennie. Cassie már vár rád, - ölelte át Amedor, majd a szabályokra és a bámuló tekintettekre fittyet hányva kéz a kézben indultak el a kapuszoba felé.

SJSJSJ

- Emberek! - O'Neill szándékosan a Csillagkaput választotta 'lelkesítő' beszéde hátteréül. Az indítócsarnok tömve volt felfegyverzett katonákkal, és tudósokkal, de az utóbbiak vállán is ott lógott az MP9-es. Látszott rajtuk, hogy idegenkednek tőle, és még tartani sem úgy tartják, mint harcedzett társaik, de az ő szemükből is ugyanaz az elszántság sugárzott. - Mindannyian tisztában vagyunk azzal, hogy mekkora veszély fenyegeti bolygónkat és közvetlenül ezt a bázist. Apophis hajói már itt vannak Föld körüli pályán. Eljött hát a pillanat, amitől fél éve, sőt talán azóta féltünk, hogy a Csillagkaput először beindítottuk. Világunkat támadás érte egy idegen, ráadásul sokkal erősebb és fejlettebb faj képviselőitől. Bár többször is sikerrel felvettük a harcot a goa'uldok ellen, de a szerencsénk mindössze eddig tartott. Jelenleg nincs olyan technológiánk, amivel megakadályozhatnánk a támadást, vagy sikerrel védekezhetnénk. A népünk és a kultúránk egyetlen reménye a Béta Bázisban van. A mi feladatunk, hogy a Kaput mindaddig az ellenőrzésünk alatt tartsuk, míg az utolsó kijelölt csoport is át nem megy rajta. Ismerve az ellenséget, komoly harcra számíthatunk, és a veszteségeink is jelentősek lesznek. Aki úgy érzi, hogy nem képes rá az most távozzon... - O'Neill szándékosan várt pár másodpercet, hogy a jelenlévők átgondolhassák az elhangzottakat, de senki sem mozdult. - A Béta Bázis címe semmilyen körülmények között sem kerülhet az ellenség kezére... Most pedig mindenki foglalja el a harcparancsban meghatározott helyét.

Sam szinte megbabonázva figyelte a férjét, ahogy az aktív féregjárat előtt állva beszélt. Miután lelépett a rámpáról, hogy utat engedjen a következő átkelő csoportnak, intett Samnek, hogy kövesse az irodájába.

.

- Nem akartam a nagy nyilvánosság előtt elköszönni, - húzta magához Jack és olyan erősen szorította magához, mintha soha többé nem akarná elereszteni.

- Hát a nyilvánosságot most sem zártad ki, - intett fejével a kamerák felé Sam, de Jacket ez sem érdekelte. Először a könnyeket csókolta le a szeméről, majd az ajkait vette birtokba.

Az ajtón felhangzó diszkrét kopogtatásra sem váltak el egymástól.

- Szabad, - szólt ki Jack, mikor ismét felhangzott a kopogás. Az ajtón Amedor és Kawalsky lépett be.

- Elnézést, de az egyik anyahajó éppen erreféle tart, és az Elnök gépe is úton van... - szólalt meg Kawalsky és a parancsnoka kezébe nyomta az MP-9-esét és egy zatt-tot. Sam felszerelését Amedor hozta magával. A nő a rádiót az övébe tűzte, és a fülest berakta a fülébe. Éppúgy, mint a többiek.

- Akkor induljunk... - szólalt meg Jack előtte és a fülében is.

SJSJSJ

Sam már vagy három órája gubbasztott az egyik barikád mögött a fegyverét szorongatva. Amedor és Kawalsky a balján, Jack pedig a jobbján üldögélt hátukat a falnak támasztva. Vártak. Ismét. Most épp az Elnökre. Az eddigi híradások szerint az anyahajók bár pályára álltak a Föld körül, de egyelőre nem indítottak támadást a városok ellen.

- Elnök úr, üdvözlöm a Cheyenne hegységben, - köszöntötte az Elnököt O'Neill ezredes a Parancsnokság köré vont kordon ellenőrző-áteresztő pontján alig fél órával később. - Nagyon sajnálom, hogy ilyen körülmények között került sor az elnöki látogatásra.

- Hát, ezredes, ezzel én magam is egyetértek... - felelte az Elnök.

- Uram, már várják a Csillagkapunál, sietnie kell, - szólt közbe Sam idegesen az órájára pillantva és senki sem tudhatta, hogy pontosan melyik is lesz az utolsó féregjárat, amit megnyithatnak.

- Igaza van, uram, Carter doktornő és Kawaslsky őrnagy lekíséri Önt a kapuhoz, - intett Sam és Kawalsky felé O'Neill, akik biccentéssel vették tudomásul az utasítást.

- Pár emberem jelezte, hogy csatlakozni szeretnének Önökhöz a harcokban, - szólt az Elnök és intésére a kíséretéhez tartozó különleges ügynökök közül többen is kiléptek.

- Itt minden ember elkél, - vigyorgott O'Neill, és intett Makepeace-nek, hogy adjon munkát az 'újoncoknak'.

Sam nem szívesen hagyta ott Jacket és a többieket. Még le sem értek a 28 emeletre, mikor a rádióban Jack hangja reccsent a fülébe.

- Itt vannak az al-keshek, - a férje hangja meglepően nyugodt volt, annak ellenére, hogy a rádióból robbanások hangja szűrődött át. Sam szíve olyan hangosan kezdett eldobogni, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy még az Elnök másik oldalán álló Kawalsky is meghallja. Az őrnagy ekkor szintén felé nézett és idegesen még egyszer megnyomta a 28. emeletre vezető gombot a liften, habár pontosan tudta, hogy azt nem tudja gyorsabb munkára fogni.

- A kiürítést megkezdeni! - hangzott fel O'Neill utasítása előbb a fülesekben, majd a lift hangszóróiból is alig pár másodperc késéssel, de még mielőtt a szabályok szerint megismételték volna a parancsot, a lift finom zökkenéssel megállt és az ajtó végre kinyílt. Sam szíve szerint azonnal visszaindult volna, de tudta, hogy most más dolga van. Az Elnököt Kawalsky-ra hagyva a vezérlőbe sietett, hogy ellenőrizze elindult-e a program, ami kitörölt minden, az SGA-re vonatkozó adatot és címet. Semmi nem maradhatott a számítógépeken. A Szövetség tagjainak és a Béta Bázison tartózkodóknak is létfontosságú volt, hogy meggyőződjenek róla, hogy nem tudják őket megtalálni. A Béta Bázis helyét a Szövetség tagjainak vezetői tudták csak. A pontos címet még a Parancsnokságon is csak a kiválasztottak ismerhették meg. A végső védelmi intézkedésként, Wood őrnagy, a Béta Bázis parancsnoka el fogja temetni az ottani Csillagkaput, amint az utolsó ember is átért. Sam remegő kézzel írta be a parancsokat, miközben visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelte a visszaszámlálót. Már csak 4 perc volt hátra, utána aki addig nem jutott át, az a Földön ragad.

- Egy anyahajó jelent meg a hegy felett! - elevenedett meg hangos fegyverropogás hangjait is továbbítva a füles. Sam szinte számolta visszafelé a másodperceket, hogy mikor nyomhatja meg a gombot, amivel elindítja a programot. Jack parancsa szerint ezt meg kellett várni, nehogy valami gikszer közbe szóljon. A számláló épp 1 percre fordult, mikor az Elnök kis habozás után átlépett a kapun, majdnem egyszerre az utolsó kijelölt csoporttal. Sam szívéről hatalmas kő esett le. Végre lezárhatja a kaput, megszüntetve a veszélyt, ami a menekülteket fenyegette egészen addig, míg aktív féregjárat kötötte össze a két bolygót.

- Hammond Woodnak, jelentkezzen! - hallatszott a tábornok hangja a rádión.

- Itt Wood! - jött rögtön a válasz.

- A goa'uldok nemsokára elözönlik a bázist, temessék el a kaput! - adta ki az utasítást Hammond nyugodt hangon.

- Értettem! Sok szerencsét, uram, - jött a válasz egy kis késéssel és Sam tudta, hogy nem a távolság miatt késlekedett Wood.

- Köszönöm, maguknak is. Hammond vége! - fejezte be a beszélgetést a tábornok és közben intett Samnek, hogy indíthatja a programot.

Sam még megvárta, míg a direkt erre a célra tervezett program minden információt letöröl a merevlemezekről, de olyan alaposan, hogy még saját maga sem lett volna képes visszaállítani az adatokat, akkor sem, ha egy goa'uld irányítása alatt állna. Mikor ezzel készen volt, a lift felé rohant és elindult a felszínre. Legjobban az aggasztotta, hogy semmit sem tudott arról, hogy mi folyik odafent. A lift végre megállt és az ajtó kinyílt. Odafent kísérteties csend fogadta. Jeges kéz szorította össze a szívét. Felgyorsította a lépéseit és már majdnem kiért a napfényre, mikor az egyik kiszögellés árnyékában Kawalsky-t fedezte fel. Az őrnagy intett neki, és Sam némi habozás után engedelmeskedett.

- Mire felértem, már vége volt, - suttogta Kawalsky és Sam lehunyta a szemét.

- Jack? - kérdezte meg, félve a választól.

- Akkora volt a túlerő, hogy szinte azonnal felszámolták a védelmet. A Kapu? - kérdezett vissza az őrnagy.

- Lezárva, - válaszolta Sam és megpróbált kilesni a fal takarásában. Legszívesebben kirohant volna, de pontosan tudta, hogy ha rejtve marad, sokkal több hasznát veszik.

- Legalább ők biztonságban vannak... - motyogta az őrnagy közvetlenül mögötte.

Sam egyáltalán nem örült annak, amit látott. A hegy védelmére kirendelt több száz emberből ketten térdeltek a botfegyvereiket rájuk szegező Jaffák körében. Egyikük Jack volt, akinek karját és az arcát is vér borította.

- Te vagy O'Neill, a CSK-1 nevű egység vezetője, - jelentette ki az egyik Samnek háttal álló Jaffa, miközben közelebb lépett a foglyokhoz. Ahogy lassan körbe járta őket Sam meglátta az arcát. Teal'c volt az, Apophis első Jaffája.

- Teal'c! - mordult fel indulatosan Kawalsky Sam mögött. Az őrnagy azóta is elhibázott lépésnek tartotta, hogy engedték a Nox-nak meggyógyítani a Jaffát. Sam most kivételesen egyetértett vele.

- Hát nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire híres vagyok! - Jack flegma válasza még ebből a távolságból is érthető volt.

- Szóljatok urunknak, hogy fényes győzelmet arattunk a Tau'ri felett, - intett az egyik emberének Teal'c, aki biccentés keretében a közelben elhelyezett gyűrű platformra lépett, majd eltűnt. Alig fél perccel később a gyűrűk ismét mozgásba lendültek, majd maga Apophis lépett ki rajta.

- Teal'c! - szólította első Jaffáját az önjelölt Isten.

- Nagy uram, megtaláltuk az O'Neill nevezetűt, - jelentette lehajtott fejjel Teal'c, utasításra várva.

- O'Neill! - fordult a térdelő ezredes felé a goa'uld. - Már hosszú ideje várok erre a pillanatra, hogy elpusztíthassam azt, aki megkérdőjelezte a hatalmamat, - Apophis szeme megvillant, miközben a foglyait vizsgálta.

- Nagy Uram, a bolygó vezetői egy Béta Bázis nevű helyre távoztak a Csillagkapun keresztül, - jelentette az egyik Jaffa, aki a távolban egy másik foglyot kínzott. Samnek eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy még ott is van pár túlélő. Összeszorult a szíve a gondolatra, hogy mi mindenen mentek keresztül azok az emberek, amíg megszerezték tőlük ezt az információt. - De a hely koordinátáját nem ismerik.

- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezett rá Apophis felvont szemöldökkel.

- Igen, Nagy Uram, ha tudta volna, elmondta volna...

- Rendben, akkor majd az itteniek elárulják... - mondta Apophis és fejével intett Teal'c-nek, aki szó nélkül az egyik fogoly mögé lépett és egy elektromos ösztökéhez hasonló eszközzel kínozni kezdte a férfit. Makepeace ezredes felüvöltött...

Sam nem bírta tovább nézni, a fülét befogva rogyott le a fal mellé. Óriási erőfeszítésébe került, hogy oda ne rohanjon, de úgysem ért volna el vele semmit sem. Makepeace kiáltásai pár perc múlva elhalkultak... Sam már kezdett volna reménykedni, de mikor kinézett a rejtekükből, látta, hogy Teal'c az ezredes mellkasára szegezte a fegyverét és elsütötte. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor már tudta, hogy Jack-re is hasonló sors vár. Szinte megbabonázva figyelte, ahogy Teal'c Jack-et kínozta. Képtelen volt megmozdulni, vagy megszólalni. A Jaffa több időt és energiát szánt a CSK-1 parancsnokának megtörésére, még talán élvezte is. Rendszeresen rákérdezett a címre, de csak káromkodásokat kapott válaszként. Apophis végül elunta a dolgot és intett a Jaffájának, hogy fejezze be a dolgot. Mikor Teal'c átadta az ösztökét egy emberének és a botfegyverével Jack elé lépett, Sam ordítva oda akart rohanni, de Kawalsky derekára fonódó karja és a szájára szoruló keze megakadályozta ebben. A lövés hangja még el sem szállt, mikor Jack élettelen teste a földhöz csapódott.

Sam egész testében remegett és döbbenten figyelte, ahogy a férje élettelen testét felkapja egy Jaffa. Apophis a gyűrűkön keresztül visszatért az anyahajóra.

- Mennünk kell, - suttogta a fülébe Kawalsky, ő pedig automatikusan engedelmeskedett. A csendes zokogás, ami a testét rázta valahol a 14. emelet környékén csitult le valamelyest.

- Nem tudom, mennyi idő alatt találnak ránk, - mondta Kawalsky, aki biztos volt benne, hogy előbb-utóbb ők is és a bázison rekedt más emberek is hasonló sorsra jutnak, mint a parancsnoka. - De addig is annyit el akarok intézni belőlük, amennyit csak tudok.

- Szívemből szóltál, - jelentette ki elszántan Sam, a könnyeit nyelve. Lehet, hogy 'csak' egy tudós volt, de a haragja nem ismert határokat. Meg akarta bosszulni Jacket, még akkor is, ha ez az életébe kerül.

SJSJSJ

- Kell egy kis pihenés és valami kaja - suttogta Sam a szerelő aknában előtte gubbasztó Kawalsky-nak. Már két napja bujkáltak eredményesen a folyosókon rendszeresen járőröző Jaffák elől, de amilyen sokan vannak, nem sokáig tarthatott már a szerencséjük. Sajnos túl sokszor voltak szem vagy fültanúi annak, hogy egy-egy bujkáló társukat megtalálták, és ott nyomban kivégezték, ha úgy ítélték meg, hogy nem tudna használható információval szolgálni a Béta Bázis címével kapcsolatban, vagy ha nem voltak ilyen szerencsések, akkor rabszolgaként végezték valamelyik Isten háta mögötti naquada bányában.

- Menjünk a gyengélkedőre, - javasolta az őrnagy. - Nemrég ment el egy csapat arra, most vagy három óráig a közelébe sem néznek. Ott lesz egy kis ennivaló és ágy is.

- Ez mennyien hangzik, - mosolyodott el Sam, két nap óta először, mióta Jack meghalt.

A gyengélkedő most kihalt volt és most Sam ezért kifejezetten hálás volt, bár Janet nagyon hiányzott neki és nem is mert igazán belegondolni abba, hogy Amedor szintén odaveszett, amikor a hegyet védték. Némi bűntudattal kezdett el élelemért és egyéb használható felszerelésért kutatni Janet irodájában és laborban. Ahogy keresgélt a fiókokban, megakadt a szeme a nyomtatóból kikandikáló egyik papírlapon. A neve szerepelt rajta. Kíváncsian felvette és rögtön rájött, hogy mi az. Annak a vérnek a vizsgálati eredménye, amit még két napja vettek tőle... Akkor még élt Jack... gondolta szomorúan és már majdnem letette, mikor megakadt a szeme az egyik eredményen és a szíve egy hatalmasat dobbant.

Kawalsky így talált rá, ahogy ott állt a nyomtató mellett a kezében tartott papírlapot bámulva.

- Sam, mi történt? - kérdezte először nyugodtan, majd mikor nem kapott választ aggódva folytatta. - Sam?

- Terhes vagyok! - mondta ki először hangosan Sam azt, amit még maga sem akart elhinni. Jack gyermekét várta. Az érzelmek egész hada kerítette hatalmába. A boldogság, mert Jack nagy álma teljesülhetett ezzel. A szomorúság, mert a férje már nem érhette meg. De a kétségbeesés is, mert a helyzetük a Jaffák által megszállt bázison kilátástalan volt. Idegesen járkálni kezdett, sietségében meglökte az egyik folyadékkal teli üveget, szerencséjére ártalmatlan fertőtlenítő volt és az üveg sem tört el, de a folyadék, ami a ruhájára fröccsent nagyon büdös volt.

- Ki kell innen juttatnunk téged! - szólalt meg halkan Kawalsky. - Francba a bosszúval, ez most sokkal fontosabb...

- És főleg tiszta ruha kell, mert így másodpercek alatt felfedeznek... - vetette közbe Sam, közben az agya folyamatosan a megoldások után kutatott. Ő már lélekben felkészült a halálra, de a dolgok változnak. Most csak egyetlen egy dologra tudott gondolni megoldásként, a tükörre.

- A tükörrel átléphetnék egy olyan világba, ahol a Föld nincs goa'uld irányítás alatt, - vetette fel Sam.

- De te magad mondtad, hogyha valaki átlép, nem maradhat ott sokáig, mert megbetegszik... - ellenkezett Kawalsky.

- Az entropikus zavar, de az évekbe telik és nekem csak pár hónap kell...

- És mi lesz veled utána? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Kawalsky, egyre kevésbé tetszett neki ez a terv.

- Azzal ráérek foglalkozni, ha odaérek...

- Rendben, csináljuk... - felelte Kawalsky.

- Neked nem kell velem jönnöd... - kezdte Sam, de mielőtt folytathatta volna azzal, hogy veszélyes is lehet, Kawalsky egyetlen egy pillantásával elhallgattatta. Sam hálás volt érte, hogy ilyen barátra lelt.

Az útjuk szerencsére eseménytelen volt. Előbb az öltözőt vették célba, ahol Sam gyorsan ruhát váltott. Sajnos csak civil ruhát talált, a fegyvereket és a tárakat Kawalsky rakta el, a málhamellényt, ami szintén kapott az illatosnak nem mondható folyadékból, bezárták a szekrénybe. Egy gyors mozdulattal még zsebre vágta a szekrénye belső falára ragasztott esküvői fényképüket. Azt, amit Cassie készített a sátor oldalánál. Képtelen lett volna otthagyni. Alig két perc múlva már útban voltak a laborjáig, ahol a távkapcsolót tárolta. Áldotta az eszét, hogy bár nem léphetett át a tükrön, többször is 'gyakorolta' a távkapcsoló kezelését. A tükör, szerencséjükre még ott állt elhagyatottan. Sam azonnal hozzá látott egy alkalmas világ megkeresésének. Nem igazán voltak nagy igényei, csak innen el, valahová, ahol biztonságban megszülheti Jack gyermekét. Az eddigi szerencséjük viszont nem tarthatott ki örökké.

Jó pár világ átnézése után Sam meghallotta, hogy Kawalsky kibiztosítja a fegyverét és magához hívta. Ez nem volt jó jel.

- Elfogták Hammond tábornokot, - sziszegte elfojtott hangon az őrnagy. - Épp most vitték el kihallgatni...

- Esélyünk sincs ellenük, - suttogta vissza Sam, de a mondatot nem tudta befejezni, mert egy botfegyverből származó energialöket csapódott be a falba velük szemben. Kawalsky azonnal viszonozta a tüzet, Sam pedig tovább kutatott a világok között. Az idő, amiből most amúgy is kevés volt, egyre csak fogyott. Egyetlen egy világot talált, ahol a Goa'uldoknak nyoma sem volt.

- Őrnagy, siessen... - Sam próbálta túl kiabálni a fegyverropogást.

- Vissza kell mennünk a tábornokért... - még mielőtt kimondta, Kawalsky már akkor tudta, hogy esélyük sem lenne akár még csak megtalálni is a tábornokot. Az őket támadó Jaffákról nem is beszélve.

- Nem kapcsolhatom ki, nem találom meg újra ezt az ablakot, mennünk kell... - sürgette Sam. Mivel a Jaffák már majdnem elérték a folyosó végét, Kawalsky gyorsan kivett egy kézigránátot a málhamellény zsebéből és elhajította. Csak remélni tudta, hogy elég ideig feltartóztatja őket, és nem látják meg hová mennek. Samet utánozva megérintette a tükröt és nagyon remélte, hogy még azelőtt eltűnnek innen, hogy a gránát felrobban. Az utolsó pillanatban végre átkerültek a túloldalra.

- Biztos, hogy jó helyen járunk? - pöckölte el a biztosító szeget a kezéből és szétnézett.

- Bármi jobb, mint ahonnan jöttünk...


	23. Chapter 23

A szerző megjegyzése: Hű segítőm, Rodgers Captain, most rajta kívűl álló okok miatt nem tudta kigyomlálni a hibáimat, előre is elnézést kérek mindegyikért.

Az első pár órában nem választották el őket. Ezért a vétkes hanyagságért Sam végtelenül hálás volt. Ő és Kawalsky a lehető legjobban kihasználták a rendelkezésükre álló időt. Terveket szőttek és megpróbáltak minden lehetséges változatra felkészülni. Sam még a tárcsázó használatának furfangjaiba is beavatta Kawalsky-t.

- Charlie, szeretném, ha szükség esetén kezelni tudnád... Nem tudhatjuk, hogy mikor lehet rá szükséged... - erősködött mikor a férfi megpróbálta kihúzni magát a feladat alól.

- De Sam, erre itt leszel te... Tudod, hogy nem vagyok valami jó a techno-bablában... - szólalt meg az őrnagy ismét, de már tudta, hogy elvesztette a csatát, inkább beletörődően hallgatta Sam gyorstalpalóját...

Sam épp a végére ért, mikor az iroda ajtaja, ahol eddig őrizték őket, kinyílt. Az 51-es körzet nem igazán volt felkészülve fogvatartásra. Minél többet megismert ebből az ismeretlen világból Sam annál jobban csodálkozott. A hasonlóság szinte elképesztő volt. A katonák, az 51-es körzet folyosói és épületei, amin keresztül vezették őket egy sebtében kialakított kihallgató helyiségig. A teremben csak egy asztal, két szék és egy videó kamera állt. Sam szíve akkor kezdett el egy kicsit szaporábban dobogni, mikor a Kawalsky-t kísérő két őr intett az őrnagynak, hogy menjen tovább. Sam megnyugtatóan mosolygott a szemmel láthatóan feszült férfira. 'Minden rendben lesz' próbálta üzenni a tekintetével és mély lélegzetet véve belépett a helyiségbe. Az ajtó becsapódott mögötte és Sam napok óta először, egyedül maradt. Utoljára a liftben volt teljesen egyedül, amikor felfelé tartott a felszínre a bázison... Jack felé... Akkor a férjéért aggódott, most viszont a gyermekéért... Vajon milyen élet vár majd itt rá, ha nem tudja elmagyarázni pontosan ki is ő és honnan pottyant az 51-es körzet lezárt részének kellős középére. Abban már korábban megegyeztek Kawalsky-val, hogy a gyerek érdekében, ha arra kerül a sor mindketten azt vallják majd, hogy az őrnagy az apa. Így - talán - legalább egyiküknek esélye lesz mesélni neki arról a világról, ahonnan származott és amit csakis az ő érdekében hagytak hátra. Sam idegesen rezzent össze, mikor kinyílt az ajtó és egy egyenruhás férfi lépett be rajta. A férfi gyakorlóján nem volt rendfokozati jelzés és név táblát sem viselt. Samet ez nem igazán lepte meg. Jack pont ugyanígy viselkedett volna...

A kihallgatója türelmes ember volt és biztos, hogy jóval kipihentebb, mint ő, gondolta Sam, miután már időtlen idők óta válaszolt a kérdéseire. Óra sajnos nem volt a teremben, így fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyi idő telt el, csak azt tudta, hogy éhes, szomjas és halálosan fáradt.

- Nézze egyszer már elmondtam, hadd beszéljek valakivel az SGA-től.

- SGA? Nem létezik ilyen szervezet.

- Maguk biztosan máshogy hívják Csillagkapu Projekt, vagy Csillagkapu Központ... - próbálkozott már sokadszor. Abban biztos volt, hogy itt is ismerik a Csillagkaput... túl sok a galaxisból származó tárgy volt a raktárban, ahová érkeztek. A tükörről nem is beszélve.

- Csillagkapu? Mit tud a Csillagkapuról?

- Hogy mit tudok? Mindent! Ezt már megbeszéltük! - Legszívesebben elkezdett volna sikoltozni olyan ideges volt és csak a fáradtság tartotta vissza. Meg a gondolat, hogy ezzel a viselkedéssel nem igazán kedvezne saját magának.

- Akkor most újra megbeszéljük.

- Az Isten szerelmére… Ez egy nagy kerek dolog, elvisz más bolygókra. Én indítottam be négy éve, és azóta is jártuk a galaxisokat, egészen tegnapig, mikor a goa'uldok elkezdték sorban lerombolni a városainkat és rabszolgát csinálni a népességből… Nézze, tudom, hogy ezt nagyon nehéz megérteni... a kvantumelmélet alapján minden univerzumnak végtelen számú variációja létezik, ami minden döntésünk után elágazik, mint egy útkereszteződés... - próbálkozott ismét elmagyarázni az elmagyarázhatatlant. Sajnos még mindig nem járt sikerrel és a percek csak múltak. Vagy talán az órák is. Sam már nem igazán volt benne biztos, hogy mennyi ideje is van ebben a szobában, de lassan már nem is igazán érdekelte.

És a kihallgatás így folytatódott órákon át, egészen addig, míg egyszer csak három másik férfi meg nem jelent az ajtóban. Az egyikük, aki láthatóan a vezetőjük volt, súgott valamit a kihallgatója fülébe, aki tárgyilagosan biccentett egyet és minden további megjegyzés nélkül kiment a szobából. Az újonnan érkezettek vezetője intett a fejével Samnek, hogy kövesse. Sam próbált a lehető legmagabiztosabban felállni, de a sok üléstől elgémberedett lábai majdnem cserbenhagyták. Csak az adott erőt neki, hogy megpillantotta a nyitott ajtóban Kawalsky aggódó tekintetét. Semmi esetre sem szeretett volna konfrontálódni a fogvatartóikkal, márpedig ha az őrnagy azt hinné, hogy történt vele valami, ez biztos, hogy bekövetkezne.

A rabszállító, amibe betuszkolták őket nem igazán volt kényelmes, de a megbilincselt kezük és a velük szemben üldögélő négy jól megtermett katona szigorú tekintette ellenére is Sam egész jól érezte magát. Fejét a mellette üldögélő Kawalsky vállára hajtva megpróbált aludni egy kicsit. A velük szemben lévő férfiak vállán lévő jelzések némi optimizmusra adtak okot. Mind a négyen a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság felvarróját viselték.

SJSJSJ

Bár sötét volt mire odaértek, Sam mégis felismerte a Cheyenne-hegységi komplexum bejáratát, miután megállt velük az autó és a kísérőik figyelő tekintetétől övezve kiszálltak a kocsiból. Az épület és környéke teljesen épp volt, semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy a közel múltban bármilyen támadás érte volna. Sam szívét remény töltötte el. Ez már most több, mint amire számított, mikor elindultak erre a kalandra. Ez a világ nem csak, hogy goa'uld-mentes volt, de az alapján, amit eddig látott belőle szinte megszólalásig hasonlított az övékre... Egy gondolatot viszont erőnek erejével próbált távol tartani magától... Jack talán itt is részese a Csillagkapu programnak...

Sam dobogó szívvel lépett az épületbe, majd a liftbe... A világ valamikor a tizenhetedik emelet környékén kezdett el vele forogni...

- Kawalsky... - nyögte ki az utolsó pillanatban, mielőtt teljesen elsötétült volna előtte a világ. Mintha egy köd fátyolon keresztül érkezett volna az őrnagy kiáltása, majd csend lett...

SJSJSJ

Hammond tábornok még a késői óra ellenére is kifogástalanul nézett ki az élére vasalt egyenruhájában, gondolta Kawalsky, miközben a saját kezeslábasára gondolt. A felszerelésüket még az 51 Körzetben, a ruháikat viszont itt a Parancsnokságon vették el. A tábornok irodája is ugyanolyan volt, mint az ő világukban, csak legfeljebb azzal a különbséggel, hogy ott általában nem a székhez bilincselve üldögélt beszélgetés közben.

- Őrnagy gondolom, megérti, hogy miért is tekintünk az Önök felbukkanására furcsán… Már az érkezésük előtt áttanulmányoztam a kihallgatásaikról készült videófelvételeket. A történet némiképpen érdekes, de mivel egyelőre más magyarázatot nem találtam rá, ezért kénytelen vagyok ezt elfogadni. Az viszont nem derült ki, hogy miért is jöttek át a mi világunkra … - Hammond tábornok szándékosan hagyta befejezetlenül a mondatot, kíváncsi volt az őrnagy válaszára. Emlékei szerint Kawalsky őrnagy nem olyan embert volt, aki csakúgy elmenekül és nem küzd a végsőkig.

- Tábornok, miután a goa'uldok lemészárolták a bázist védő erőket kénytelenek voltunk visszavonulni. Sammel a bázison bujkáltunk több, mint két napig és ez alatt azok az átkozott kígyók felőrölték a Föld teljes haderejét… Mikor eljöttünk már a civileknél tartottak… Talán csak óráink lehettek hátra, hogy megtaláljanak bennünket… de higgye el, tábornok, elég sok borsot törtünk addig is az orruk alá…

- De mégis miért futamodtak meg? – csattant fel Hammond.

- Mert kiderült, hogy Sam terhes… - jelentette ki Kawalsky nyugodtan jó pár másodperce a tábornok torkára fagyasztva a szót. - Mikor rájöttünk, úgy éreztük, hogy nem tehetünk mást és megpróbálkoztunk a tükörrel… - folytatta Kawalsky kicsit később.

- Tehát Önnek és Carter doktornőnek gyermeke lesz… - jegyezte meg elgondolkodva Hammond.

- Sam a férjétől, Jack O'Neill ezredestől terhes… - igyekezett kijavítani a tévedést Kawalsky gyorsan, de amint kimondta, már meg is bánta. Nem ebben egyeztek meg Sammel…

- Az ezredes és Carter doktornő házasok? És gyerekük lesz? - Hammond tábornok döbbenete látható volt.

- Jack O'Neill itt is a CSK-1 parancsnoka? És még életben van? – kérdezett vissza Kawalsky is, hasonló reakciókat mutatva mint a 'felettese'.

- Természetesen a CSK-1 parancsnoka és legjobb tudomásom szerint épp úton van a bázisra…

- Te jó Isten… - Kawalsky készült a hajába túrni, de a bilincsek megakadályozták ebben, csalódottan ejtette vissza a kezét.

SJSJSJ

- Sam, sajnálom, de elmondtam, hogy O'Neill ezredes a gyerek apja, - hadarta gyorsan Kawalsky Sam ágya mellett állva, miközben, Hammond tábornok Fraiser doktornő jelentését hallgatta.

- Semmi gond, Charlie… - felelte Sam. – Megtiszteltetés lett volna, ha a te nevedet viseli...

- Sam, valamit el kell még mondanom… - vett egy mély lélegzetet Kawalsky. Vajon, hogy adja be Samnek, hogy O'Neill ezredes él és virul…

- Őrnagy, kérem jöjjön velem, - szólalt meg hirtelen Fraiser doktornő.

- Nem ér rá még egy kicsit? – kérdezte az őrnagy. Nem igazán akaródzott neki itt hagynia Samet egy ilyen fontos beszélgetés kellős közepén.

- Már csak néhány dolog van hátra… gondolom minél hamarabb szeretne megszabadulni azoktól… - mutatott a doktornő az őrnagy kezén és lábán lévő bilincsekre.

- Az őrnagy tájékoztatott az állapotáról… - kezdte a beszélgetést a tábornok az ágyban fekvő és még mindig eléggé sápadt Sammel, mikor egyedül maradtak a teremben.

- Az előbb beszámolt a beszélgetésükről, tábornok, - sóhajtott nagyot Sam. – Kérem, egészen addig míg ki nem derül, hogy mi lesz a továbbiakban, ez maradjon titokban.

- Ezzel teljesen egyetértek, doktornő, - biccentett elégedetten Hammond. Az alatt a pár perc alatt, ami a rendelkezésére állt, ő is hasonló következtetésre jutott.

SJSJSJ

Kawalsky mindent meg tett, hogy mihamarabb túlessen az orvosi vizsgálaton. Szerette volna felkészíteni Samet az ezredessel való találkozásra, de az itteni Janet ugyanolyan precíz volt, mint akit ő ismert. Szerencsére a tábornok parancsot adott az őt kísérő katonáknak, hogy amint a doktornő engedélyt add rá, levehetik róla a bilincseket. Mikor ez is meg volt, sietős léptekkel indult a kórterem felé, de már félúton lelassított. Elkésett.

- Halljam, mi a… Ó, mi történt magával? - hallatszott Jack O'Neill ezredes senki mással össze nem téveszthető hangja a kórterem felől.

- Jack! - Sam hangja annyira reménykedő volt, hogy Kawalsky egy pillanatra el is feledkezett arról, hogy ez nem az ő Jackjük.

- Jack? - Kawaslky bár nem látta, de tudta, hogy az ezredes kérdően felvonja a szemöldökét. Vajon milyen kapcsolatban lehetnek az itteni Sammel?

- Én vagyok az Sam…

- Igen?

- Erre végképp nem számítottam... Te élsz! - jelentette ki Sam döbbenten épp abban a pillanatban, mikor Kawalsky belépett a helyiségbe.

- Ne vegye zokon ezredes, nekem is ugyanezt mondogatja mindenki, - szólalt meg az őrnagy, és O'Neill álla, ha lehet még jobban leesett, mint mikor Samet megpillantotta az ágyban.

- Kawalsky?

- Bizonyos értelemben! - sietett meg jegyezni Hammond tábornok.

- Ami azt illeti, minden értelemben, uram. Ez Charles Kawalsky őrnagy, minden egyes tekintetben, a vércsoportja, a fogai - Janet Frasier láthatólag már túl esett az első sokkon, amit a felbukkanásuk okozott.

- Kivéve, hogy én csak annyira vagyok életben ebben a valóságban, mint maga az enyémben. Bocs, Sam. - bár elmondhatta volna Samnek, amit Hammond tábornoktól megtudott, hogy ez a világ bizonyos dolgokban mégis csak eltér az övéktől. Hogy itt Dr. Samantha Carter katona lett és kapcsolata a parancsnokával pusztán szakmai.

- Itt nem ugyanúgy vagyunk, igaz? - kérdezett rá hirtelen Sam, de Kawalsky tudta, hogy nem szükséges válaszolnia. Sam már rájött mindenre.

- Van valaki, aki tudja, hogy mi folyik itt? Bárki? - kérdezte végül O'Neill ezredes tanácstalanul nézve szét a teremben.

- Pár órája bukkantak fel egy szigorúan őrzött raktárban, - mondta Hammond tábornok.

- A tükör, amit az 51-es területen őriznek... - kotyogott közbe Kawalsky. - Sosem jöttek rá, hogy kell használni? - Amint kimondta, Kawalsky tudta, hogy ez igen csak faramuci kérdés még az ő szájából is, hisz már hónapokkal ezelőtt kipróbálhatták volna a szerkezetet, ahogy Sam javasolta.

- Tényleg arról a párhuzamos valóság izéről beszél, amivel Daniel is babrált? - érdeklődött O'Neill még mindig hitetlenkedve.

- Ki az a Daniel? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Kawalsky?

- Ha emiatt aggódnak nem tudnak követni minket, magunkkal hoztuk a távkapcsolót, - szólt közbe Sam gyorsan.

- Elrendeltem, hogy azonnal hozzák ide az a tükröt... - jelentette ki Hammond tábornok.

- Ahonnan mi jövünk a goa'uldok leigázták a világot, - folytatta Kawalsky szomorúan, de többet nem is akart erről beszélni, majd megnézik a kihallgatások felvételeit. Ott épp elégszer kellett elregélnie az elmúlt órák, napok és évek eseményeit.

- Egy óra múlva az eligazítást tartok a tárgyalóban, - adta ki a parancsot Hammond tábornok, majd intett az embereinek, hogy leléphetnek.

- Mintha csak az én Jackem lenne, - jegyezte meg Sam a könnyeivel küzdve, mikor végre magukra maradtak. Még az őrzésükkel megbízott katona is az ajtó túl oldalán várakozott. - Annyira jó lett volna átölelni... - folytatta Sam a könnyeit nyeldesve.

- Tudom, Sam, tudom, - ölelte át Kawalsky a nőt. - De egyelőre nem tehetted... előbb még nagyon sok mindent ki kell derítenünk erről a világról.

SJSJSJ

Sam már majdnem elbóbiskolt, mikor Janet Fraiser egy kezeslábassal a karján belépett a kórterembe. Charlie az egyik székben kókadozott. Ő is szívesen aludt volna pár órát, de úgy látszik ennek nem most jött el az ideje.

- Kérem, őrnagy, szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni a betegemmel, - kezdte a doktornő, mikor melléjük ért.

- Én szeretném, ha maradna... - szólt közbe Sam határozott hangon. - Nincs titkom az őrnagy előtt.

- Rendben, - sóhajtott nagyot Janet. - Sam, az eredmények alapján valóban terhes vagy... de néhány eredményed aggodalomra ad okot.

- Mekkora a baj, doktornő? - szólalt meg Kawalsky a torkában dobogó szívvel.

- Nincs baj, de ami az elmúlt pár nappal történt, az nem igazán az, amit az orvos egy terhesnőnek az első trimeszterben felírna. Sam sokat kell pihenned és rendszeresen étkezned.

- Majd én gondoskodom róla, - biccentett katonásan Kawalsky.

SJSJSJ

Az folyosók, amiken keresztül az eligazító vezették őket, kísértetiesen hasonlított egy másik épületéhez, ami olyan közel és mégis olyan távol van tőlük. Útközben látták, hogy a tükör eltűnik az egyik ajtó mögött. Hammond tábornok itt sem sokat teketóriázik, ha a parancsok végrehajtásáról van szó. Egymás mellett sétáltak, de sem Sam, sem Kawalsky nem szólt egész úton egy szót sem. Túlságosan el voltak foglalva a saját gondolataikkal.

Az eligazító pontosan ugyanolyan volt, mint amibe néhány nappal ezelőttig még ők is besétáltak majdnem minden reggel, hogy az aznapi szentenciát meghallgassák. Talán ezért is volt mérhetetlen Kawalsky döbbenete, mikor a helyiségbe belépve meglátta Teal'c-et, ahogy pont az ő helyén üldögélt...

- Mi az ördögöt keres ez itt! - lépett előre felé, és ha lett volna fegyvere nem habozott volna használni. De akár puszta kézzel is neki ment volna. Erőt merített az emlékből, mikor ez a férfi kínozza és majd megöli a legjobb barátját pont a szeme előtt.

- Kawalsky! - Jack O'Neill hangja szinte belehasított a kavarodásba, amit az ő kirohanása okozott. Ez és csakis ez volt az, ami megállíthatta.

- Ő a CSK-1 tagja, - szólalt meg az egyik székből felemelkedő szemüveges férfi. A mondandóján már csak a kinézete volt furcsább és egyáltalán nem ide illő.

- Maga meg ki a fene? - tette fel a következő kérdést Kawalsky, talán kicsit erélyesebben, mint szerette volna, de Apophis első Jaffájának felbukkanása, itt a Csillapkapu Parancsnokságon kicsit megzavarta a lelki nyugalmát.

- A nevem Dr. Daniel Jackson, szintén a CSK-1 tagja vagyok. - Jött a cseppet sem megnyugató válasz.

- Foglaljon helyet őrnagy, - kínálta hellyel őket Hammond tábornok a további atrocitást megelőzendő.

Talán ez a világ nem is hasonlít az övékhez annyira, mint először képzelték. Teal'c, és ez a másik! Messziről ordít róla, hogy nem katona. Hogy áll rajta az a gyakorló! És ez a haj? Kawalsky csak eddig jutott a gondolataiban, mert hirtelen meglátta Samet az asztalnál. Olyan ismerős volt és mégis olyan furcsa azzal a rövid hajjal. A másik Sam most vette észre csak az alteregóját...

- Szép a frizurája... - ennyi megjegyzést tett csak a furcsa helyzetre.

- Katonás... - a másik Sam sem igazán volt bőbeszédű ebben a helyzetben.

- Képtelen lennék katona lenni, - mondta ki Sam a legelső dolgot, ami eszébe jutott. El fogadni az utat, amit az apja szánt neki! Nem, erre nem lenne képes...

- Hát én pedig nem lenni, - válaszolta a másik és Sam egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy jó néhány dologban különböznek ők ketten.

Kawalsky legnagyobb csodálkozására Sam, Teal'c-et jó messzire elkerülve az asztal túl oldalán foglalt helyett O'Neill mellett. Ő inkább a szemüveges pacák mellett lévő széket választotta, és meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy a monitoron pont Sam kimerevített képe van. Olyan fáradtnak tűnt azon a felvételen... mikor a kihallgatás után találkoztak megkérdezte tőle, hogy bántották-e és egyértelmű nem volt a válasz. De ennek ellenére, mikor alkalma nyílik rá, majd azért végig nézi a felvételt.

- Először is azt szeretném mondani, hogy tudjuk mit éltek át, - kezdte el a mondandóját Hammond tábornok a feszült légkör ellenére is. - Nem olyan rég Dr. Jackson is járt egy párhuzamos valóságban a P3X-233-on...

- Mi is ott találtuk a tükrünket... - jegyezte meg Sam izgatottan. Talán itt is felvették a kapcsolatot a jestaniakkal vagy a többi szövetségeseikkel...

- Szerencsére Dr. Jackson végül olyan hírekkel tért vissza, ami lehetővé tette számunkra, hogy megelőzzük a goa'uld támadást... - fejezte be Hammond tábornok.

- Remek, nos ez megmagyarázza, hogy a sok közül miért ez volt az egyetlen olyan valóság, amit nem igázott le a goa'uld... - jelentette ki Sam.

- Azt, hogy megmenekültünk azoknak az apró dolgoknak köszönhetjük, amik elválasztják a valóságainkat... - szólalt meg a másik Sam. - Daniel részvétele a programban, majd Teal'c átállása és az, hogy katona lettem.

- Ó, azt hiszi annak, hogy katona lett ekkora jelentősége van? - kérdezett rá Sam egy kicsit ingerültebben, mint valójában szánta. Hisz ha jól belegondolt, a nőnek igaza volt. Ezek voltak a különbségek a két világ között, és az itt nyoma sincs a goa'uldnak, kivéve az asztalnál ülőt, akinek még nem volt lelkiereje a szemébe nézni.

- Csak azt mondtam, hogy hozzájárult... - folytatta kicsit visszafogodtabban a másik, mintha nem számított volna ekkora érzelmi reakcióra a részéről. Tulajdonképpen maga sem értette, hogy miért reagál a helyzetre ilyen hevesen, biztos a hormonváltozás az oka...

- Hát én nem érek semmit?

- Hölgyeim, Samek! Együtt kell megoldanunk a dolgot... - avatkozott közbe Jack békéltetően és Sam akaratlanul is elhallgatott és lenyelte a szájára tóduló szavakat. Nagyon sok feszültség halmozódott fel benne és ha Jack nem szól közbe, akkor mind erre a nőre zúdította volna. Megkönnyebbült volna tőle, az biztos.

- Szeretnénk tudni, hogy hová akartak innen menni? - tette fel Hammond tábornok a nagy kérdést és miután egymásra néztek Kawalsky-val Sam vett egy mély lélegzetet és belekezdett...

- A Béta bázis eltemeti a kaput, amint az utolsó ember is átlépett rajta, a világunk goa'uld irányítás alatt áll, vagyis nem mehettünk vissza...

- Maradni szeretnénk, - Kawalsky mondta ki végül a szavába vágva és Sam tudta, hogy Charlie szíve is legalább annyira a torkában dobog, mint az övé, hisz semmilyen biztosíték sincs rá, hogy itt maradhatnak.

- De csak ha akarják... - tette hozzá Sam, bár nem igazán tudta, hogy hová más hová mehetnének. - Mindenki ott maradt, akit valaha is ismertünk vagy szerettünk. Ha nem adnak nekünk esélyt... én nem ismerem magukat... - folytatta volna Sam, de épp Jack volt az, aki a szavába vágott.

- Pontosan, nem ismernek minket, mi pedig magukat... Maga akár az ő gonosz ikertestvére is lehet, de persze akkor kliséket mondogatnék és jól tudja, hogy érzek azok iránt, vagyis nem maga tudja jól, vagy... - kavarodott bele Jack a mondandójába és a pillantás, amit a másikkal váltottak Sam szívébe hasított.

- Jól van, majd beszélek az ügyben a feletteseimmel. Addig is szállást biztosítunk az Önök számára. Kísérjék őket az A3 szárnyba! - adta ki az utasítást a tábornok miközben felállt. Sam ösztönösen követte a mozdulatait...

A gondolataiba merülve követte a katonanőt, aki a szállására vezette, mikor Teal'c utolérte őket és intett az őt kísérő katonanőnek, hogy beszélni szeretne vele.

- Samantha Carter, áttanulmányoztam a vallomásokat, amit a másik világban történtekről tettek, - kezdte a Jaffa, aki még így is, ebben a biztonságos környezetben a frászt hozta rá. Még túlságosan elevenek voltak az emlékek. Nehéz volt elvonatkoztatni a ténytől, hogy az a Teal'c, aki ebben a világban előtte áll, más mint az, aki alig három napja megkínozta, majd megölte a férjét.

- Mire lenne kíváncsi? - kérdezte végül tőle a szemébe nézve, és erőnek erejével próbálta elűzni a késztetést, hogy a lehető legmesszebb fusson. El ettől a férfitől.

- A másik valóságban valóban én voltam az, aki megölte O'Neill-t?

- Igen, a saját szemmel láttam, hogy előbb azzal az ösztökével vagy mivel megkínozza, majd megöli, de ha kérhetem nem szeretnék erről többet beszélni magával, - jelentette ki és minden további nélkül otthagyta a Jaffát a folyosón. Szerencsére Teal'c nem tett fel több kérdést.

A másik Sam alig pár méterrel később érte utol.

- Figyeljen, odabent nem akartam megsérteni... - utalt korábbi összetűzésükre az eligazítóban, mikor eléggé komolyan egymásnak estek.

- Nézze őrnagy, nekem kell megbirkóznom a tehetetlenséggel nem magának... - fakadt ki a fáradtságtól kicsit élesebben, mint akarta.

- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza a másik.

- Fél éve tudtuk, hogy támadni fognak, de én nem tudtam, hogyan állítsuk meg őket, maga igen, - vágott vissza a nőnek élesen, majd ott hagyta. Nem igazán érdemelte ki ezt a bánásmódot, hisz nem tehetett arról, ami egy teljesen más univerzumban történt, de az ő Jack-je élt... Bár azt mondták, hogy ők ketten csak bajtársak és barátok, de ha csak egy kicsit is hasonlítottak ők ketten, akkor biztos, hogy szerelmes az ő Jackjébe... és mivel a férfi élt, még volt esélyük. És az a pillantás, amit az eligazítóban váltottak... Sam biztos volt benne, hogy nem sok idő kell hozzá, hogy mindketten felismerjék az érzéseiket...

A szoba, amibe a katonanő kísérte egy vendégszoba volt. A lakberendezés hagyott némi kivetni valót maga után, de a célnak megfelelt. Az ágy olyan hívogató volt, hogy nem tudott ellenállni a késztetésnek. De mielőtt lefeküdt volna rá, még előhalászta a gyakorlója zsebéből az esküvői fényképüket. Áldotta az eszét, amiért volt akkora lélekjelenléte, hogy magával hozza. Ez maradt az egyetlen emléke a férjéről.

Már vagy félórája feküdt ott, de az álom elkerülte, hiába volt mélységesen fáradt, semmi másra nem tudott gondolni, mint a bizonytalan jövőre és hogy milyen jó is lenne még egyszer utoljára átölelnie Jacket. Annyi minden megbeszélni valója lett volna vele, de mégis legjobban az érintése, az illata hiányzott. Először észre sem vette, hogy a könnyek végig folynak az arcán, majd nem törődött velük.

A kopogás inkább megváltásként érkezett, mint zavaró tényezőként. Biztos a vacsoráját hozták. Janet Fraiser még mielőtt elhagyta volna a gyengélkedőt megígérte, hogy gondoskodik róla.

- Tegye le és kifelé menet csukja be az ajtót... - szólt hátra sem fordulva. Nem volt kedve most beszélgetni senkivel sem.

- Elnézést, de mit tegyek le? - kérdezte hirtelen az ismerős férfi hang.

- Jack, ne haragudj. Gyere be... - ült fel az ágyon Sam. - A ti doktor Fraiseretek mindig azt mondja, hogy egyek valamit.

- Most már a maguk doktor Fraisere is... - mondta a férfi. - Maradhat. Igent mondtak.

- Az jó... - fordult el tőle Sam. Hogyan is fogja ezt túl élni... Ilyen közel és mégis ilyen távol...

- Láttom, majd szétvetti a boldogság, - próbálkozott a maga szakrasztikus módján Jack.

- Nem számítottam erre, ez olyan nehéz, - Sam könnyei akaratlanul is újra elkezdtek potyogni.

- Nézze... el sem tudom képzelni, min ment keresztül, de... tudom, hogy sokat vesztett...

- Téged is, - csúszott ki Sam száján, pedig nem most szerette volna a férfira zúdítani a dolgokat. - Láttalak meghalni, Jack, három napja, mikor a hegyet védted... és erre itt vagy, épen és egészségesen... és nem is ismersz.

- Azért valamennyire igen... - lépett közelebb Jack és leült mellé az ágyra.

- Őt ismered... nem is úgy tekintesz rá, igaz? - inkább megállapítás volt, mint kérdés. Jack ekkor látta meg a fényképet, amit kincsként őrzött, amióta csak zsebre vágta. Komoly csatába került, hogy ezt ne vegyék el tőle, mikor minden más felszerelésüket elkobozták.

- Ezek szerint ahonnan maga jön... én...

- Elvettél... - tudta, hogyha ez a Jack csak egy kicsit is hasonlít az övére, akkor nem kíváncsi a részletekre.

- Aha, - jött az tömör válasz és az ismerős grimasz.

- Ez kényelmetlen neked, - tette hozzá Sam.

- Nem, nem, nem, - hárított rögtön Jack, - csak egy kicsit olyan zavaros történet ez...

A kopogtatás nélkül benyitó katonát Sam meg tudta volna fojtani.

- Asszonyom... elnézést ezredes... nem tudtam... - kezdte volna a mentegetőzést, de O'Neill a szavába vágott.

- Csak tegye le az asztalra, katona...

- Igen, uram...

- Kifelé menet csukja be az ajtót...

Mivel a helyzet túl feszült volt, az ajtó becsukódása után, Sam nem tudott tovább ülni ott nyugodtan.

- Már jó ideje nem ettem meleg ételt... utoljára pár hete. Az első évfordulónkat ünnepeltük, aztán hívtak, hogy a goa'uldhajók beléptek a naprendszerbe. Mindent ott hagytunk... Elfújtad a gyertyákat, én meg kikapcsoltam a sütőt... - merengett el Sam a múlton. Az egy varázslatos este volt... - Colorado Springset sem támadták meg mint a nagy városokat, úgyhogy az étel még mindig ott vár. - A jelenben a vacsora bár nagyon jól nézett ki, de nem igazán hozta meg az étvágyát.

- Csak már kihűlt... - jegyezte meg Jack.

- Igen...

- Nézze jobb lesz, ha én most...

- Maradj!

- Sam!

- Kérlek!

- Nézze olyasmit veszített el, amit én sohasem tudnék megadni. Nem én vagyok az, aki segíteni tud - folytatta Jack láthatóan tanácstalanul.

- De igen te vagy... - Sam ekkor már nem is próbálta meg visszafojtani a könnyeit. - Te vagy az egyetlen, aki tud. Nézd eléggé ismerlek, hogy tudjam fogalmad sincs, hogy mit mondj. De nem is kell mondanod semmit.

- Gyere ide, - ölelte át hirtelen Jack. Sam egy pillanatig sem tétovázott, rögtön olyan szorosan ölelte magához a férfit, ahogy csak tudta. Beszívta az illatát, ami pont ugyanolyan volt, mint az ő világában. Nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek és az arcát a férfi nyakába fúrta. A karjaival szorosan átölelte és mikor a férfi karjai egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után az ő teste köré fonódtak megkönnyebbült sóhajt tört fel valahonnan a lelke mélyéből. Mintha csak hazaérkezett volna, de csak mintha. Ha az ő Jackje lett volna, akkor most suttogta volna a fülébe, hogy gyermeket vár. Azt a gyermeket, akiről ugyan még nem beszélgettek a férfival, de pontosan tudta, hogy milyen szeretettel és örömmel fogadta volna a hírt a férfi.

- Annyira hiányzik... - suttogta a fülébe, miközben a könnyei az ismerős gyakorlót áztatták.

A sírása lecsendesült, és hagyta, hogy Jack az ágyhoz vezesse. Sam legnagyobb meglepetésére a férfi ledőlt mellé. Sam hálásan bújt oda a mellkasához és csak remélni tudta, hogy senki sem nyit rájuk. Jack óvatosan ölelte át és a haját simogatta.

SJSJSJ

Sam napok, sőt hetek óta nem aludt ilyen jól, mint akkor. Részben a kényelmes ágynak, részben Jack korábbi jelenlétének köszönhetően. Még ahhoz is érzett magában elég lelki erőt, hogy egy hajkefét kérjen a szobája előtt strázsáló katonától. Épp a haját fésülte, mikor először megtörtént.

Nem igazán volt fájdalmas, inkább csak egy szúró érzés, mintha a semmibe zuhanna. Alig tartott pár pillanatig, de annál félelmetesebb volt. Mikor magához tért az első sokkból és kiáltott a katonának már tudta, hogy mi ez. Ahhoz viszont ragaszkodott, hogy Fraiser doktornő minél előbb végezzen ultrahang vizsgálatot. Rettegett a gondolattól, hogy a kicsinek valami baja lett.

Alig pár perccel azután, hogy Janet közölte vele a jó hírt, hogy a babának semmi baja megjelent a szobájában Kawalsky, a CSK-1 és Hammond tábornok. A korábbi összetűzésük ellenére Sam volt, az aki rögtön odalépett mellé és megfogta a kezét. Azon sem csodálkozott, hogy a nő pontosan tudta, hogy mi a baj. Entropikus zavar. Pedig mikor erre a kérdésre kereste a választ, minden számítása azt mutatta, hogy az entropikus zavar csak évekkel később kellene, hogy jelentkezzen, sőt bizonyítékot sem talált rá, hogy feltétlenül ez lesz a sorsa mindenkinek, aki a tükröt használja. Végül a másik nő jött rá. Azért lett beteg, mert mindketten itt vannak. A baba és Kawalsky tehát biztonságban van. De ha már most jelentkeztek nála a tünetek, akkor aligha lesz elegendő ideje, hogy kihordja a kicsit.

Végül a másik Sam mondta ki. Neki volt elég bátorsága hozzá:

- Csakúgy maradhat életben, ha vissza megy.

A kupak tanácsnak a gyengélkedőn végül Janet Fraiser vetett végett, aki a következő roham után, ami szívszorítóan rövid idő múlva jelent meg, kitessékelte a látogatókat a kórteremből.

SJSJSJ

Kawalsky először teljesen tehetetlennek érezte magát. Ha Samnek és a kicsinek valami baja lesz, akkor hiábavaló volt minden. Akkor hiába hagyták hátra az ő világukat, Hammond tábornokot és a többi bujkálót, akik pedig számítottak rájuk. Csak egyet tehetett, intett az őt követő katonának és az eligazító felé vette az irányt. Az árnyéka alig bírt lépést tartani vele. Még be sem lépett a terembe, de már hallotta, hogy azok ott bent a megoldáson törik a fejüket. Eljuttatni Samet a Csillagkapuhoz? A másik világban? Van ennek reális alapja? Bár ha Jack O'Neill ezredes egyetért ezzel az ötlettel, akkor ő csak támogatni tudja ezt az egyébként örült és felelőtlen ötletet.

- Itt lépek be én! Csatlakozhatok, uram? - jelentette katonásan, mikor belépett a terembe. Szerencséjére Hammond tábornok gondolkodás nélkül intett, hogy foglalja el a helyét az asztalnál.

- Én eljuttatom a kapuhoz! - jelentette ki, majd a meglepett csendet kihasználva folytatta.- Azt hitték, hogy elengedem őt egyedül? A legjobb barátom felesége...

A beálló döbbent csendből arra tudott csak következtetni, hogy az idegesen fészkelődő O'Neill-on és Hammond tábornokon kívül a többiek nem tudtak erről a tényről.

A terv, amit figyelemre méltó gyorsasággal vázoltak fel egész jó volt. A szemüveges pacák, Daniel Jackson, vagy hogy is hívják egész használható volt. Még a végén megkedveli. De Teal'c részvétele az akcióban már nem volt ennyire ínyére. Valahogy nem bízott a pasasban, pedig O'Neill korábban tudomására hozta, hogy milyen sokszor megmentette az életét. Persze az sem hajtotta éppen a Jaffa malmára a vizet, hogy mint kiderült ebben a világban ő volt az, aki megölte az itteni Kawalsky-t. Az őrnagy próbálta kihagyni a képletből azt a tényt, hogy akkor épp egy goa'uld gazdatest volt...

SJSJSJ

Az itteni sebességre nem lehetett panaszuk. Az alig pár órával korábban körvonalazódott terv viharos gyorsasággal haladt a megvalósítás felé. Kawalsky a kissé húzódozó Jacksont próbálta beavatni a tárcsázó rejtelmeibe és titokban nagyon örült neki, hogy ő csak a tanácsokat osztogatja. Hiába volt Sam gyorstalpalója, nem igazán volt a helyzet magaslatán ebben a kérdésben. O'Neill már bent volt, mikor a Samek megjelentek a felturbózott szerkezettel. Rég látta már ilyen elevennek a nőt. Végre azzal foglalkozhatott, amit igazán szeretett. Mivel az idő sürgetett alig pár óra múlva már ott is álltak teljes fegyverzetben a tükör előtt. Kawalsky hátán végig futott a hideg, mikor meglátta Teal'c-et. A Jaffa a goa'uldok egyenruháját és fegyverzetét viselte. Félelmetes volt a hasonlóság.

A két CSK-1-ből verbuválódott felemás csapat tagjai egyszerre nyúltak a tükör felszíne felé és egy pillanattal később már el is tűntek...

SJSJSJ Három nappal korábban… Amedor semmilyen lelkiismeret furdalást nem érzett, mikor a gyanútlanul álldogáló harcos mögé settenkedett. Csak arra figyelt, hogy a Jaffa egyenruhája rendelkezzen fejpáncéllal. A terve kivitelezéséhez ez elengedhetetlenül fontos volt. A férfi épp egyik kisebb, golyó ütötte sérülését készült ellátni, mikor rálőtt a zattal. A bázis körüli hangzavarban senkinek sem tűnt fel a hang… Az egyenruha, melyet már jó pár alkalommal viselt korábban is, most is jó szolgálatot tett. A csata forgatagában, senkinek sem tűnt fel az idegen arc... Majdnem ugyanilyen egyszerű volt vállára hajítani O'Neill élettelen testét és eltűnni vele a kapun keresztül... 


End file.
